A Breeder's World
by Blue-Ribbon98
Summary: I always thought everyone wanted to know that something they did changed the world, maybe made it a better place for everyone, but my wish did not only change the world but the future. I just never thought the consequences through and Now I am a breeder f
1. A Whole New World

Tears streamed down my face as I watched everyone slowly fade away. Midoriko's aura surrounded me and though my heart was breaking she comforted me as I gave myself over to the darkness. My last desperate plea to the fates was not to leave me alone in the future.

I awoke the following morning in my bed to a strange new world. Though my heart ached I began to take in the differences and took my dairy from my back pack that still had the wear and tear on it from the past. Memories that were now my own came to me and though this had to be one of the strangest things that had happened to me I was beginning to realize that the fates enjoyed toying with me.

Dear Diary,

You know I always thought it was everyone's secret wish to know that something they did changed the world. Well I don't know about everyone else but I know my wish upon the sacred jewel changed everything. I was hoping that my little add on of 'may everyone help to preserve the earth' would make my friends realize the importance of the world around them. Instead it literally changed everyone in the world into realizing the preciousness of the earth and it changed the future.

When I returned home I was asleep in my bed. My room looked similar to what it used to. I still had pink walls and my bed and desk. But above my bed was a machine that took a moment to recognize. It was a machine I had once dreamed of to make school easier, one that taught you in your sleep so you never had to go to school, just log onto a computer for tests and new software for the next lesson.

Then in a rush a whole lifetime of new memories bogged me down. I realized that it was the year 2397. Four centuries later then when I was first born. Talk about surprises.

It seemed only moments ago I was waiting to return home to gas cars, trains and subways, planes, and the outrageously busy and polluted world of the year 1997. But in my new memories I gazed back into the history lessons and learned that once gas was realized to pollute the air they were banned. Everything that would cause irreversible damaged to the planet was banned and new ideas were thought up.

The shrine was no longer apart of the ground and the sprawling streets of the vast city of Tokyo instead it was no raised in the air upon the stacked levels of a domed city. From the outside it might look similar to an odd shaped rectangle spanning north to South to allow all levels access to natural light. All levels were cleverly designed to allow even the lower levels light at midday. The higher up you are the more money you have because the lower levels were apartments lined up and all the same except maybe the building color. Midlevel allowed for smaller complexes and more room and the top levels were almost individual homes belonging top the richest or political members in society.

The dome itself was ingenious make of solar panels that caught enough light to run the city but also allowed light through. The entire city was carefully climate controlled and air was either recycled or cleaned and let out of the city and new brought in. Air pollution was taken seriously and people were careful what was allowed to leave the city. There were cameras everywhere and also a sprinkler system set up for fires and watering the indoor greenery. Large parks and Zen gardens were on each level so people could visit nature without having to leave the city.

Police patrolled constantly, especially parks, for that is usually where the children played all day. Food stands were set up so children could have healthy lunches and restrooms were provided and watched.

Public transportation was neat. The sidewalks moved like in the old TV. Show the jetsons. Every morning and evening the sidewalks produced chairs that you could program to go to your destination so there was no need for cars. Large elevators between levels allowed you to travel that way and to also of to move purchases from store floors. Almost everything ran on some type of solar electricity or hydro power. So all was very clean and efficient.

Because of everyone being worried slightly about the environment the world wars never took place and technology was spurned on by the need for the cleanest and most efficient way possible. Boats were almost all still sails or man power but that was good because it was also used as punishment for those who committed crimes to serve several years rowing. Manufacturing was either done on the lowest levels or were spaced alongside the domes due to the burning of waste materials that fueled the plants. Garbage was either entirely recycled or burned in large furnaces.

The next big change that came to mind was that youkai were still around and actually integrated into society, the intelligent ones anyway. On the trail of that thought was the breeding program. My GOD!

Diary forget about youkai for now I just realized that instead of everyone falling in love and producing their own children they are genetically manipulated. Okay, that came out wrong, let me think. The breeder program was brought about by the decreasing health in humans and the overall drop in birth rates for youkai, so scientists began researching bloodlines and only those of the strongest and purest were allowed to breed. When scientists finally unlocked the secrets to building healthy DNA strands from those who weren't as healthy; their DNA was collected and mixed and inseminated into breeders. People now literally had to buy their own children.

Every woman whether human or youkai were tested by the age of 20, well 20 for demon standards anyway, by a breeder house to see if they could become breeders or if they were to be fixed. Though the manipulation allowed for better health for resisting common illnesses and stronger bodies it did nothing for the problems that plagued mankind. There were no guarantees to a perfect child for they could have still all the problems like ADD, cancer, or muscle problems, ect. Youkai had better outcomes because they didn't have as many health problems and could breed with a youkai breeder or a human one. So every year a select few were chosen to become breeders and they were paid to bare the children for everyone else. Half demons weren't uncommon for every so many generations they breed all races outside of their kind so no species became inbreed. Manipulation had also shortened the time it took for a child to develop in the womb. Humans were down to 5-6 months and demons (from almost 2 years) down to less then 11 months. Since people had to pay for children if they weren't breeders it took a long time to save up enough money so scientists invented a wonder drug called prolong. Human life spans tripled allowing most to live almost 300 years.

real-time

The memories continue to flow into my brain and as I finally start to clam down from the informational overload my little brother comes barging in.

"Nee-san come on you don't have time to write in your dairy today we have to head to the western offices to get you checked out."

"Checked out?"

"Nee-san you're so forgetful! Yesterday was your 20th birthday remember? I think you drank too much. Anyway get ready the lift is going to be here in 15 minutes." and with that he walked out.

My brain was slowly coming to realize what the western offices meant! Today was the deciding day on whether or not I remain in the gene pool. I shot out of my seat and into the clothes that had been laid out for me. I was wearing an outfit I thought should have been in a video game than on me. It was a white corset dress with sleeves that fell off the arms but connected to the wrist cuff. The dress was knee length and flowing off my hips. The shoes were shin high ballerina tied high heeled shoes. I quickly brushed my hair and left it loose. Stepping out of my room I noted the other changes around the house but unfortunately I had no time to study them as my mom took my arm and walked outside. A double bench seat traveling chair was outside. We sat down and my mother typed in the directions to where we wanted to go and off we went.

The sights were amazing as we traveled up and across levels of the city. As we reached the western offices my mind was blown away by the elegance of the building. It was free standing on the uppermost level with a large waterfall that went down to the bottom level. The waterfall came down into a lake like feature before falling off into a tube that traveled down through all levels bouncing off ledges and rocks so each floor had a fountain like feature to look at. The walk way up to the building was brass plated crescent and wide enough that fifteen people could stand side my side and still walk up to the building. The door way was made of glass and spanned easily two stories in height and flanking the door were two marble statues that I immediately recognized as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The statues faced each other swords drawn and crossed in a salute rather then clashing. The detailing was amazing and I also recognized the swords being the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga (not the real ones just great cravings). I took a deep breath and followed my family into the building.

Walking into the building the first thing you noticed was the silver walls with dark blue curtains and the floor was marble tile with inlaid golden spirals. The receptionist's desk was real wood polished and stained to a rich warm golden yellow. Behind the desk sat a woman all prim and proper in a light gray suit jacket and white top. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun that highlighted her high cheeks bones and full lips. Her eyes gave her away though and even without my powers I knew she was youkai, for they were orange as in a flaming orange. Her cool and collected voice startled me from my stare.

"Another for testing?" her voice was slightly melodic like she was a singer.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi, Kagome. She is here for the testing." my mother replied.

"A real virgin? Are you certain Mrs. Higurashi?" her voice which for a moment I thought beautiful became sarcastic and almost seemed to be dripping venom and distain.

"Yes." was my mother's clipped and stern reply.

"Hn. All right then I guess we shall see. None this month have been allowed to wear white. So it is a surprise Mrs. Higurashi." The youkai seemed to come to her senses and tried to make everyone shrug off her attitude.

"There was no need for your sarcasm girl. Now lead the way." my mom's tone brokered for no argument.

The conversation puzzled me; I wasn't sure what they meant by me being allowed to wear white. I mean, I was here to be tested wasn't I, weren't we supposed to wear white? But my mind was drawn away from the conversation by the hallway. If I had thought the entrance to the building grand the hallway was awe inspiring. There were hand painted portraits and craving dawning the walls and the floor changed from marble back to the brass laminating the floor but every so often was a mosaic each one a masterpiece depicting the true forms of youkai.

Finally we reached a wooden door that was no different from the others that we had passed. The receptionist opened the door and motioned us to step inside. Walking in the room was almost a disappointment from the hallway. The room was white with light blue couches and an examining table on the other side. For a moment panic fluttered in my chest, surely they weren't expecting me to undress in front of my brother! ...gulp...

My mom motioned me to sit on the table while she led my little brother to sit down on the couch. There were some magazines on the table that my mom picked up and handed to my brother while choosing one for herself. There was a clock above the door we came in and it read 10 am. We had only left t the house 20 minutes ago time had seemed to stop for me and I was waiting an eternity for someone to show up.

Sitting still was never something I had mastered. I was fidgeting within 5 minutes. I wish I had something to do; anything right now would be welcomed. Though before I had to long to start hoping for some accident that would allow me to go home a woman walked in with a male assistant. The woman had bright red hair and red eyes, full lips with light pink lipstick, her make-up done conservatively, and a doctor coat on. The assistant, or at least who I thought was an assistant, wore light blue scrubs and had a non-descript face thin lips, brown eyes and brown hair. He carried a clip board and a pen waiting in his hand. My mother stood up to great them.

"Doctor Weaver I presume?" my mom stuck out a hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi. I shall be the examiner today and this is the mind reader Eyrein." she stated as she shook mom's hand.

After that quick introduction she turned toward me and I saw her eyes widen slightly, I think in surprise but made no comment. I glanced at Eyrein and he to seemed surprised though he to said nothing. They approached me and I felt their youki. My power slowly built around me in warning but not yet threatening. Both stopped rather suddenly like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

"Do you know what you are doing?"

I smirked a little and nodded my head before I spoke, "no one told me what was supposed to happen here and I have no idea what is going on here. I was supposed to be tested and I assumed it would be my blood that was taken and maybe a physical, so why do you need a mind reader? Let alone a Youkai doctor?"

"Yes you are to be tested but your mother said you were displaying unusual abilities and wanted to know what was happening. So we were called in to examine you and find out what power you had and see to it that it got trained. A mind reader is a part of all examinations to check the honesty of the answers given by a testing female. But from your previous answer you know what power you have correct?"

"I am a priestess. I can sense your youki and I can tell that you madam are a wind youkai and he is a bat youkai. Now what questions do you need answered?"

Eyrein grabbed a near by stool and sat down ready to take notes I supposed while Ms. Weaver started the questioning.

"Okay. So you know what power you have do you know what you can do with it?"

"I know what I can do so far I have very little training."

"Okay could you list for me what you do know?"

"Hmm. I know hot to shoot a purification arrow, I know how to sense youkai and magical objects, I once did a counter curse though not sure how, I can make shields, I can purify miasma and some poisons, and I think that's it."

The two doctors exchanged a look that meant something to them but nothing to me and turned back to me. Eyrein exchanged papers for something else while a curtain was drawn between us and the rest of the room. Ms. Weaver walked towards a wall and pulled on a knob that I hadn't noticed before displaying folded gowns. Picking one she turned back toward me.

"Change into this while I set up for the physical."

Feeling nervous but with this I knew what to expect. She did the standard testing for response, body tone and fat, blood pressure and such. Finally opening a drawer from the wall she pulled out a syringe and tube.

"Now this might hurt." Ah, an honest doctor good to know. Once the tube was filled she cleaned my arm and labeled the tube before opening a drop tube that my memories told me would go straight to the lab.

"Now for some personal information. I want you to think about all the men you know and what you have done with each like kissing, hugging, oral sex, groping, petting, blow jobs, ect."

My face burned with embarrassment with the list of things she mentioned but only hugging, kissing and groping rang any bells. Inuyasha I hugged and kissed once, Miroku groped me, and Kouga kissed me. I couldn't believe she could say that with a straight face.

I heard a whistle from behind the curtain. Eyrein spoke up, "She's as clean as a 10 year old Weaver. She hasn't done anything to not have the right to wear white."

Doctor Weaver didn't seem pleased and I wondered why but I didn't get to ask my question as she quickly stated. "Change back into your clothing. We'll be heading to the conference chamber to meet the other testers." with that she moved to the side and disappeared to the other side of the curtain.

"Please excuse us Mrs. Higurashi I have to make a quick call before we head out."

"Okay."

I heard the door open and shut as I finished pulling on my dress again and stepped out from behind the curtain. My mother was smiling very proudly at me. I wasn't sure why so I decided to ask.

"Mom why are you smiling like that?" it gave me a creepy feeling.

"You'll understand in a very short while dear. You have made me very proud. I knew you would keep your promise."

Promise? I asked myself what she meant.

outside at a desk around the corner Dr. Weaver on the phone

"Yes, yes, now tell the boss he might want to come down and examine this one, she's a priestess and a complete innocent."

"Yes I know it doesn't seem possible but she is."

"Warn him the rest of the group is complete sluts. But if he wants this one he's going to have to come down here. Her mother knows exactly what this means. She must have read the announcement over 100 years ago how she remembered I don't know."

"I will be leading them and giving out the reading material why we wait for the test result. The last one was sent just a few minutes ago. Have him down here in an hour. Dr. Weaver hangs up the phone and straightens her coat before heading back to the white room.

Back with Kagome

Dr. Weaver came back in the room holding a pile of booklets under her arm, "Please follow me to the conference room. By the time we arrive the others should be seated and you will have an hour to read the pamphlet that is under my arm before your test results are done."

Following blindly the good dr. (notice the sarcasm) to the conference room the hallway had continued to be as impressive as the beginning. The scenes of youkai never ceased to amaze me. Finally arriving we entered a slightly more impressive room then the white one I was in. Around me the girls were dressed in different colors other then white and I wondered why. When the others looked up they all sneered at me and I didn't understand why. This was all too confusing.

My family took their seats and I was handed a pamphlet as I opened the first page I noticed a list of colors:

Whitepure

Light yellow1-3

Light blue4-6

Light red7-9

Light purple10-12

Yellow13-15

Sapphire16-18

Red19-21

Purple22-24

Black24-unknown

Mentioned above are the classes testers are given based on interaction with males white being the least or those still a virgin to black who have the most or have had more then 24 partners.

Please Note:

Only those who wear white or the light Yellow may be allowed to become house breeders if they pass the test to become breeders.

I very quietly gasped as I read the last part. So that's why the other girls sneered at me. They must think I want to become a house breeder. But what is so special about house breeders? I read on hoping to find out.

Breeders are important to society today because they are the next generation givers. While all breeders are compensated for their work in bearing today's children there are a few special places reserved for those who wait until testing.

House breeders are the most prized for youkai because if a breeder is still a virgin or at least a light yellow they may be taken at mates. If they are they will remain forever in the household of their choice and shall only have to bear the children of that house. Please note that this means all members of that family and while not paid per child like other breeders they are paid more yearly and have all their needs met by that house. The immediate family of a house breeder also benefits by being given more political power or maybe a larger home near their daughter.

I was stunned. Because I waited until testing my family benefited allot and I might become a house breeder for youkai? Why is it so important that I'm pure? I skimmed the rest of the pamphlet but there was no mention as to why it was important to youkai that only white or light yellow girls were taken as mates. All too soon the hour was up. At the front of the room we were asked to line up to hear the test results.

The door opened behind us and we heard someone approach and with my powers I knew it was an outrageously strong demon. Out of the side of my eye I caught a glimpse of silver. Taking a shaky breath I waited for the youkai to come in front of us.

Standing in the center of the room was someone I never thought to see again. Silver hair just past his upper thigh, same white outfit minus the swords, as I raised my eyes up I saw the same stoic mask and golden eyes. Before I registered what I was doing I whispered his name. "Sesshoumaru."

Eyes quickly turned toward me for a moment then back to the other side. He listed off names and results. But I couldn't hear him. Standing there all I wanted to do was run up and beg to know if Inuyasha was still alive too.

Finally coming to stand before me he read off the test results, "Higurashi, Kagome you are 94 genetically pure and are allowed to become a breeder or if you so choose a house breeder." I wasn't sure what to say so I nodded.

Raising an eyebrow he asked me, "Are you agreeing to become a breeder or a house breeder?"

Swallowing hard I whispered, "I'm not sure" I felt three inches tall with him standing over me like that. He was still at least a head taller then me and though in the past we had talked him not recognizing me left me feeling a little bit empty.

"Come Kagome we shall see what houses are looking for breeders and see if there is one you like and if not then that means you choose to be a regular, ne?" I finally noticed that his voice was soothing and not as cold like the last time I heard him. He walked off slowly allowing me plenty of time to catch up. My mom met me at the door and gave me a quick hug as she whispered in my ear, "Choose carefully dear." and let me go. I immediately was at a loss realizing that my mom wasn't going to be there to help me. She had seemed to know what was going on while I was lost. Starting to panic slightly I jogged to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

Note to Readers: Sesshoumaru at this point in time does not remember Kagome. There is good reason for this so please follow along.

The hallway was a continuation of before but I wasn't really paying attention. I quietly studied the Inu youkai as we walked to a near be elevator, his walk was confidant and his back was straight, head straight and his hair swished gently from side to side. I never got to see him really walk back in the feudal era since he and Inuyasha were almost always fighting and on the move but seeing him like this relaxed in my presence and not trying to kill me was comforting. Scenes from the past and remembering the trio that followed him brought a smile to my face.

As we reached the elevator he still had said nothing more to me so I decided to start thinking about the questions I wanted to ask about becoming a house breeder. I knew for sure that I couldn't be a regular breeder because I could never just give birth to a child and hand it off. A child that had grown inside of me and then to just give it away? No, there just wasn't anyway to do that. So what do I want from a house? I thought back to what I had read and a house would be near permanent. So I had to be sure I could stand the people I would be kind of working for. I remembered that white females could also be taken as mates? Did that mean something like marriage? I tried to remember if I had any learning of youkai society in my head but either I didn't get a class on it or I didn't remember. Drat! Well I suppose I could ask Sesshoumaru...wait ask ice king? Oh god I was way too comfortable with the new image he presented he still was a lord and above all an aristocrat I had to remember that. One did not go and ask him questions of that nature.

But I could ask that any houses be only male that way I wouldn't have to give any children over to another woman and watch her raise them. I knew my mother was counting on me to make a good decision and this is where I either made her proud or embarrassed her before the entire city. Oh goody no pressure..._right_.

meanwhile inside the head of Sesshoumaru

He was thinking back to when he first saw the girl that now stood beside him (see Note above). He was very curious how she had found out his name. For the better part of the past two centuries he and his brother had changed from using their first names to their last Takahashi. It seems that for awhile their names became popular among mothers who had hoped by naming their children after them that he or his brother might come and see the child in vain hopes of either the child or the mother catching their attention. Feh! After the first few it became a race and we both had to withdraw from society for awhile to let the fire die down and so after that they decided by mutual agreement that they would use their last name only. It made running the western and eastern lands easier (will explain this next chapter).

The woman had been almost stunning in the white dress and once the others left after he read them the test scores he noticed her scent. By Kami the scent was pure. He could smell her freshly washed body and her natural scent of orchids. Immediately after he read her score she seemed so lost just standing there gazing at him with great curiosity. Usually mikos were afraid of him but not her. When he asked her what she wanted to do, it was almost refreshing to find a woman who didn't just jump at the chance to make large sums of money or throw themselves at him.

Her show of respect for his person made him start to wonder if he should call Inuyasha. They had been looking for over a century for a breeder but every time either he or his brother couldn't stand her smell or she was just on the edge of having too many other men's smells mixed with hers. 'Let's face it' he told himself 'some stayed pure long enough to try and lure them into their beds, sluts the lot of them'. There was just something about this one he couldn't quite place his claw on but it was just a matter of time. Glancing once last time at her before the elevator stopped he noticed her nerves and was glad Dr. Weaver had called him because even if he and his brother didn't agree on this one again he could tell she would need a helping hand to make a good decision.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out onto his office Floor (meaning the entire floor is his office, k?). He stopped to watch Kagome look around. He could tell she was probably more interested in the paintings, armor, weapons, and other relics in his office then actually making a decision and for the moment he allowed her roam around touching hesitantly some cases of various items. She slowly made her way towards his desk and stared at the two swords hung on the back wall.

"Tenseiga and Toukijin." Now he was intrigued on how she knew what the name of is swords were. Something about her knowledge perturbed him that she knew so easily the sword of his father and his offensive sword. Curious to find out how much she knew since no information of them had been circulated in human circles he asked, "Are you interested in swords Higurashi? Or just perhaps mine?"

She quickly turned towards me face flushing and curious as to why before I realized how she took it. Ah. Her thoughts are not as pure as her body interesting. I decided to see how red she could turn, "I could show you one if you wish after all each is unique in style and length." Ah.. Her face now was the color of a bright cherry.

"No..no..ah..umm..I mean..uh..I t-thought we-we were here to discuss our-I I- mean-my options." I didn't think it healthy to see a face that red but smirked when I heard her say our. Hmm. maybe she isn't as immune to my looks as I thought.

"As you wish. Any questions before we begin?"

"Yes actually. I read in the pamphlet that if I became a house breeder that it would be permanent. Permanent how? Like for the rest of me breeding years or like forever?"

"House breeders only become permanent if they become a mate. If they are a mate then their stay in that house will become permanent because they will be allowed no other men then the house's."

"No other men? I'm sorry could you explain more? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Do you know what mate means Ms. Higurashi?" a very small shake of her head and a deep blush was his answer. Laughing at the poor girl in his mind he decided to start at the beginning.

"Think of the youkai houses this way each has a lead male that chooses a lead female. Now a leader can breed with a regular breeder but a house breeder is prized because she will carry the house's scent and mark. A house breeder can become Lead female meaning that all other descendants must listen to her because she rules the house next to the male or in other words his mate. However, because she is lead female only she can decide who can carry children so if a lower male wants a child with his woman and she did not pass the test then he must go through the lead female. That's what they meant in the reading by being available to the whole family. The larger the house usually the larger amount of money because there are allot of couples waiting for their children."

The blush had to be getting near permanent on her face. I don't think I have ever met such an innocent woman in a long time. Perhaps I shouldn't tease her so. _Nah._

Backtrack to Kagome's side

"Are you interested in swords Higurashi? Or just perhaps mine?" came the smooth voice of Sesshoumaru. Turning to look at him I realized that my mind was in the gutter and blushed. Trying to compose some resemblance of control over my face his next words didn't help.

"I could show you one if you wish after all each is unique in style and length." Again my mind just took his voice as sexy and into the gutter my mind went so much so that I was mortified over the words that came out of my mouth next. "No..no..ah..umm..i mean..uh..I t-thought we-we were here to discuss our-i-i- mean-my options."

Kami but I felt like an idiot. I couldn't believe he didn't laugh at me for my slip. Though I was grateful he didn't laugh out loud I was pretty sure he was laughing hysterically in his mind.

"As you wish. Any questions before we begin?"

"Yes actually. I read in the pamphlet that if I became a house breeder that it would be permanent. Permanent how? Like for the rest of me breeding years or like forever?" I tried to dance around asking what mate meant but I knew that my words probably were naive at best.

"House breeders only become permanent if they become a mate. If they are a mate then their stay in that house will become permanent because they will be allowed no other men then the house's."

"No other men? I'm sorry could you explain more? I'm not sure what you mean." Now I was confused why couldn't I take other clients then those of the house?

"Do you know what mate means Ms.Higurashi?" My face heated to an unbearable red and I shook my head ever so slightly hoping he didn't notice and took my silence as answer. When I glanced in his eyes I saw mischief gleaming and I mean absolutely gleaming at me.

"Think of the youkai houses this way each has a lead male that chooses a lead female. Now a leader can breed with a regular breeder but a house breeder is prized because she will carry the house's scent and mark. A house breeder can become Lead female meaning that all other descendants must listen to her because she rules the house next to the male or in other words his mate. However, because she is lead female only she can decide who can carry children so if a lower male wants a child with his woman and she did not pass the test then he must go through the lead female. That's what they meant in the reading by being available to the whole family. The larger the house usually the larger amount of money because there are allot of couples waiting for their children."

My mouth opened and closed like a fish positive now that he choose to explain it that way on purpose. He was teasing me! Mr. Ice had finally lost it and the world had to be ending. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating but still Sesshoumaru making jokes?

"You said the female takes the mark and scent of the house? What does that mean?" Okay I know I am asking for it but I need to know damn it! Why oh why did it have to be Sesshoumaru that came today. Any lackey would have sufficed I think! The gods must hate me, no they must love putting me in embarrassing situations just to see me Blush!

"Hmm. Ah the scent and mark of the house are given to a female by the lead male. Would you like _details_ on _how_ this is down _Ms_. Higurashi? I am sure it would prove to be most informative on how to help a lead male." I was back to blushing my head was beginning to hurt. His voice stressed the words informative and male. I could figure it out from there now why was I stupid enough to ask that question again? Oh well next topic please! Taking deep breaths I calmed myself down the best I could. I was proud when my voice steadily asked.

"Okay. Well do you have a separate list for the house's that don't have lead females? And of those do you have a personality profile on the lead male? If I have to stay with one I would like to know that I can put up with him and his family."

He raised an eyebrow in question but turned to his computer and started looking. I was grateful that he had let the previous conversation go and now we were getting down to business.

Sesshoumaru

Seeing her react so innocently to my innuendoes I knew that Inuyasha would have to come here to see her. While on my computer I logged in to a messenger and started to type:

Westernlord: Inuyasha there is a candidate for our house breeder sitting right in front of me. Do you want to come check her out?

It took a few minutes before a reply came and as he waited he brought up the lists Kagome had asked for.

EasternLord: Finally? You have had the job of looking for over 50 years Sess what took so long? Never mind I know. Yeah I want to meet her. How long she going to be there?

WesternLord: We are drawing up house lists as we speak. She is a smart one and almost as pure as a new born babe. I do not know how she has remained so innocent but her smell has absolutely no base male scent and her natural scent is orchids. Be here in 5 hours.

EasternLord: That pure huh? Feh. I'll be there as fast as I can. Does this woman have a name?

WesternLord: Yes. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Age 20. Miko.

In the eastern offices

WesternLord: Yes. Her name Kagome Higurashi. Age 20. Miko.

Inuyasha fell out of his chair reading Kagome's name. Praying to the gods that she was finally back he typed a quick message before he zoomed out the door.

Sesshoumaru

EasternLord: DO NOT LET HER LEAVE!

Not quite knowing why he would say that but never the less Inuyasha had matured allot over the years and had learned not to say something like that and not mean it. So pondering why was useless till he got here he gathered up the files and handed them to Kagome.

"Here are the files you requested. Now I am sure you want to look over these so would you like a late lunch?"

Back to Where Inuyasha Ran out of his office

'Kagome' it might be finally her! I have waited so long to see her again. I knew she was from the future but Kami this far? (Please note that it has been 900 years and with as few visits he had to her future and the life he is used to color the memories of the past. For there are still open towns in the countryside but those are farmer cities versus this the indoor city. And though he could read some from what his mother had thought him numbers didn't mean much so he didn't read the year she came from. Sorry long note) I would've appreciated it more if she would have warned me. But that doesn't matter if she is finally here.

He paused at his secretaries desk long enough to say, "Going to visit my brother, don't know how long, take over for now, and I'll be back when I can." all in a rush forgetting all together that he and his brother still like to fight and he left his sword on the wall behind his desk.

Thinking fast about the deadline it would be useless to use any transportation other then his own feet. So off he ran clearing the security gate in record time and running full tilt to his brother's office. He brought nothing with him not his cell phone, any money, no I.D., and no spare clothes. He gave no thought to anything other then Kagome. He thought about the few years he had had with Kagome and couldn't wait to tell her how he truly felt all those years ago. He knew he had a lot of making up to do. She had changed more in those four years then he had probably changed since they last saw each other.

He realized a long time ago how much money she had spent on him and their friends for all the food she brought, medical supplies, and treats. Four years and some odd months her family had provided things they needed so they didn't have to slow down their journey to earn lots of money or hunt for food. He had taken it for granted then but as he grew older he realized just what she had done selflessly. Even her taking the breaks for her school work were nothing if he actually thought about it a few days every few weeks was nothing to what they would of had to do in labor of earning money or hunting for food. He was ashamed of how he had acted but then again he had never had anyone really give him something before so he had no way of appreciating it.

He was also a lot younger then the others; yeah he might have lived longer then any of them but youkai mature and age so much slower then humans. Youkai's bodies grew up like humans until puberty but puberty didn't just last a few years like humans, it could last a decade to a century and even then it didn't mean they were responsible. When he had met kikiyo he had been emerging from puberty and growing into what he looked like now. So hormones played a big part into loving her and not being able to let go. Freezing his body for 50 years didn't help either.

It took almost a year or so before his body resumed growing up and by then the others were so used to his mannerisms he saw no need to change until after the wish and he realized he had never told Kagome the truth and he had carried that guilt since then.

Redemption for his soul was finally at hand so that he could lay the past to rest and hopefully get Kagome to be apart of his life again. Hope was burning in his veins that his pace was faster then he had ever run before. Faster then shard induced Kouga and faster then his brothers spirit ball. Only the sweeping wind announced his passage.

Back in Sess's office Kagome's P.O.V.

"Lunch sounds wonderful thank you." I said as I took the files from his hand. I noticed that it was the arm that had gotten cut off and I wondered if it grew back but I didn't see the stripes on his wrist like the other one. I really wanted to ask but I kept quite for he probably wouldn't want to talk about it.

"There is a small table over there next to the chair that was on wheels if you would like to pull it over to place those on." He gestured to my right and there stood a beautifully carved table that was indeed on wheels it only stood a little over two feet high but it was a good two feet wide and at least three and a half long. I stood up and carefully rolled it to the chair I had been sitting in when I heard him on the phone at his desk ordering lunch I thought.

"I have to get back to work Kagome but if you have any questions feel free to ask. Lunch will be here in about 20 minutes." I nodded my head as I sat back down and opened the first file.

The first thing I noticed about the supposed personality profile was that it probably wasn't meant for a prospective breeder to read because there were comments every so often on the side of the hand written profile. The profile read 'Must have good genes so that good looks are passed on' but the side comment read more like how the person must have sounded 'Better be god damn good looking hate to have any ugly children and have to disown them' and so on. The first file was funny with the comments it was scary to think that this was someone looking for a breeder and expected them to be smart and beautiful but dumb enough to put up with such language. After reading the expectations which weren't all that hard but demanding I took a glance at the pay. 2 mil yen a year. 'Wow ' I thought, 'that's a lot isn't it?'

Putting that one aside I opened the next reading this one there weren't as many side comments and those that were sounded much better then the first one. Lunch arrived a little after I had opened the second file. I ate slowly and carefully as I continued to look through each file carefully.

Sess's P.O.V.

I had really meant to get back to work but I kept glancing at her every now and then to see how she choose her house. I noticed her frown allot at the first one and she barely glanced at the pay roll sheet before moving on. I guess she was serious about choosing one that she could get along with.

I looked back at the clock and noted the time. My brother should be here in a little over four hours. I wondered again why he didn't want me to let her leave did he know her by chance? I went to my computer and pulled up her travel records to see if she had made any visits to my home office and could see none. Actually she hadn't traveled much of anywhere which was surprising considering somehow she knew my name and that of my swords. I knew there was little information here about me or my swords. She quickly became a bigger enigma then before.

Hours passed and only a few files had been pulled from the stack that I had given her. She had been almost silent as she studiously read each file. I ordered supper for three knowing my brother would be here soon. I could feel the approach of his aura from a little ways outside the city. But then it suddenly stopped just on the outside and before I had enough tie to question why my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Takahashi but there is a hanyou outside..."

"Yes let him in."

"uh..okay sir."

I hung up my phone and sighed mentally he must have forgotten his I.D. again. Such a baka. Glancing up I noticed Kagome staring at me.

"Something I can help you with Miss Higurashi?" a slight blush and her shaking her head was all I received.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was reading quietly when the phone rang and I heard Sesshoumaru say to let him in. I wondered who he had meant. I stared at him for a little while noting again that he didn't seem as cold as he used to be when he looked at me. I blushed when he asked if he could help me I just shook my head no.

There was a knock on the door and I heard his voice say 'come in' it was supper. There was a table on the far wall that the server went to set up dinner upon. When she was done she asked Sesshoumaru if he needed any thing else.

"No that will be all Akia. When the baka arrives just allow him in for there's no need for him to bust down my door again." The girl nodded and left. "Well Kagome you have been working hard would you like to dine with me?"

Of course at the meant ion of food my stomach decided to betray me by rumbling. I blushed when he raised an eyebrow at it. He walked around his desk an offered my hand up. I took it and he led me to the table and helped me sit. When he took his own seat I noticed there was a third setting and my curiosity could wait no longer. "Who is the third setting for?"

"The lord of the East."

"But aren't we in the east?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here instead of him?"

"We have an agreement."

"What kind of an agreement?"

"Every 50 years we spar and who ever loses takes over these offices and testing for the next 50 years."

"I see then what does he do then?"

"He runs a lot of other things like trade, industry, the farms, and much more."

"That seems a little unfair to me."

"No it's more then fair. You deal with all the breeders in the city and try to keep all contracts going without ending in lawsuits, or the miscarriages and re-implanting, the social services, the networking of the hospitals and doctors, ect. This is more then a full time job for 5 people but I run it by myself with y staff."

"Oh. How is that harder then doing similar thing for the industries for example?"

"He gets assistants that never change they keep things running smoothly he only has to okay the final sales, numbers, transportation, and delivery. That's much less then what I do."

"I see. How long have you had this arrangement?"

"About 250 years."

"How times have you lost?"

"Twice." was the answer with a small growl.

"I take it you don't like losing?"

"No."

"Well what else can you tell me about him?"

"He inherited the lands when the previous lord had no children and was named heir because he had lived here and protected the land for so long. We ruled separately for a long while but once mankind became industrialized and the cities began to spring up we decided to switch territories every fifty years to keep a fresh on the money and the trading. But finally the breeding program became too much to divide resources so 250 years ago we had a sparring match that decided who would take care of what. And the rest as they say is history."

I took in the information he said and thought about how large the breeder program must be for it to take someone like Sesshoumaru and his entire staff to run it. I was just about to ask the next question when the door slammed open.

"Kagome!"

I turned around and looked into a somewhat more mature face of Inuyasha. I was paralyzed with hope that this wasn't a vision and that he really stood before me. I heard him take a big breath of air through his nose and him mutter quietly, "Kami I have missed her scent." And then I knew it was he I jumped out of my chair and paid no heed as it clattered to the floor, I took off running and jumped into his arms. I squeezed him as hard as I could and looked down into eyes and then threw caution to the wind and kissed him.

At first it was an innocent kiss and I pulled back but then he pulled me close and crushed our lips together as he swept his tongue across my lips and I opened my mouth in surprise. He dove into my mouth battling my tongue like no tomorrow. My body temperature went through the roof as I clung to him. His hand crept to the back on my neck not allowing me to breathe so I quickly learned how to breathe through my mouth and battled on.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

It took me longer then I wanted to get to his office I didn't bother with the chairs I just jumped floor to floor. I was stopped twice by police officers wondering where I was going so quickly but all I did was mention my name and they let me go. I ran into the building barely sliding to a stop at the glass doors before I pulled them open and continued inside and didn't bother with the receptionist I could smell her scent and followed it to the elevator. The ride up was so slow I was wondering why I didn't take the stairs but finally the door opened and I called out, "Kagome!"

A head turned toward me mid bite with her chop sticks. I watched as her hand went limp and they clatter to her plate. I took a deep breath and said to myself how much I missed her scent. The next thing I knew she was flying at me and literally jumped into my arms. My hands supporting her thighs as I steadied myself she looked down into my eyes. The next thing I knew she gave me a quick kiss but lingered near my face. I had not waited 900 years to see her again for such a short kiss. I quickly pulled her back as I slid her feet to the ground and brushed my tongue across her lips. When I felt them open I quickly deepened the kiss. I was breathing through my nose tasting her and smelling her again for the first time in way to long. I am not sure how long we stood there before my youkai blood started to rise.

I could feel my youkai blood taking over as I slowly released her from the kiss and couldn't figure out why. She nuzzled into my chest as I nuzzled her neck and only one thought crossed my mind :MINE: I heard my brother clearing his throat and looked towards him.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

When the elevator doors where slammed open I knew who it was. The calling out of her name and her reaction were interesting. I could smell her nervousness when she turned. After a few moments she had leaped out of the chair and into my brother's arms. I watched interested in what kind of relationship they had and was surprised when she kissed him and was shocked when he pulled her back. I sat waiting for them to finish but after five minutes I finally had to clear my throat.

I wasn't sure exactly what to say to my brother because I had thought he hadn't found someone he liked to take as a breeder, did he have her in mind for a few years and forget to tell me? I guess that reunion between the two of them solved my question on whether or not he would be agreeable to taking this one as our house breeder. Now how to connive her? However when I looked at my brother his eyes were red and I groaned. He forgot his sword again and now my office was most likely going to be remodeled again after I finally knock him out. Sigh.

"Brother release the girl and calm down." all I got in answer was a growl. The girl turned toward me but still had her arms around him.

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru?"

"The idiot forgot his sword and his blood his raising. You need to step away so I can knock him out." She quickly looked up at him and saw his red eyes.

"Inuyasha you snap out of this right now or you'll be flat on the ground!" again all she received was a growl as he looked down at her. "Oh you insufferable Man!" She jerked free and in the process screamed "Sit Boy!" and down went my brother onto my marble floors.

"How girl did you do that?"

"Huh? Oh you mean how did I sit him?" again a groan came to the floor as she quickly bent down mumbling apologies to my brother.

"Yes. How did you do that?"

"Well you see he tried to hurt me once and Keade collared him with a rosary. She told me to find a word to subdue him quickly and the only thing I could think of was S-I-T because of these cute ears!" She said as she began to rub them.

This was getting curious because my brother only wore one necklace and had since we had reconciled and that had been over 900 years ago. But she wasn't that old.

"Girl my brother only wears one necklace and has for over 900 years do you care to explain how it is that you claim this Keade collared him for you. I know you are not 900 years old." a nervous giggle filled the air.

"Uh. Well you see do you remember the sacred jewel?"

"Yes but how do you? It was destroyed long before now."

"Well that's where you're right and wrong. The jewel was burned with the priestess kikiyo when she died but it was reborn in me her reincarnate. To make a long story short I was pulled down a well to 50 years after Inuyasha had been sealed, woke him up, had the jewel ripped from my side, broke it, got paired up with Inuyasha, an evil witch resurrected kikiyo into a clay doll which stole part of my soul, met our companions, battled Naraku, searched for shards, killed Naraku, made a wish that changed the future and I was born 900 years after I left instead on 500, and woke up this morning with everything changed and came here." she said in one long breath.

Momentarily stunned with the information I slowly thought over what she said and realized that this was the same priestess that I had tried to kill numerous times. Yet she sat with me almost all day unafraid. Most curious but then it explained how she knew my name and that of my swords. Actually it also explained the about her information she gave the testers earlier also. Slowly things that didn't make sense came to a whole new perspective.

"Miko. What exactly did you wish for?"

"Heh heh. Well I wished for all my friends to live the rest of their lives happily with their families and that everyone would help conservative the earth." a very nervous chuckle was given and I could see that she was afraid of how I would take the news. This also explained how my and my brother were able to set aside our differences enough to get along for so long. Clever little miko.

"hn." I turned back to my meal and let them get reacquainted there was time enough to talk about the future though now I was reconsidering having her as a breeder. She was annoying in the past and I was sure that trait hadn't disappeared. But her scent was pure and pleasing and my brother I knew would be agreeable. Why was life never easy?

"Come you two and eat the food is getting cold you can eat and talk at the same time."

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Being slammed into the ground again was not what I had planned when I met Kagome again but then it was probably a good thing considering my blood was getting out of control. I looked her over and noticed the white dress and then remembered that my brother had said he was helping a breeder choose so that must mean Kagome. Kami I hope I can talk my brother into having her become ours. I don't want to lose her again. Especially since Kouga is still around, not to mention any other youkai that will come sniffing when the see her. I guess its back to protecting Kagome again. Ah...just like the old days.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I lead Inuyasha over to the table and sat back down. It was quiet through the meal and I gathered my thoughts together. I looked at the pile that I had placed on the table I had been reading at and pulled it closer. I quickly spread them out looking at the names on the tabs to see if there were any I recognized that I could ask Sesshoumaru about when I saw it. The last folder tab read Takahashi. My heart fluttered in hope as I quickly pulled the file and flipped it open and began to read.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I was eating waiting out the silence when the miko looked at the files again. I watched her as she spread them out as if she was looking for something. I heard her gasp and pull out the final folder which I knew what it was because I had placed it on the bottom for a reason. I looked up at my brother whose hand held the side of the folder and read it. Quickly he turned his face to me and growled

: Is this what I think it is:

: If it was so what of it:

: You mean you are considering her:

: Aren't you:

: Well yeah, but:

: This is the purest female we have found in 150 years hanyou. I will not give her up easily just because of our past:

: Let me ask her then:

: As you wish:

We both turned toward the girl as she slowly lowered the file down into her lap.

"Is this true? You both need a breeder? Sesshoumaru you are actually offering this opportunity to me?"

"Yes," we said at the same time.

"Then if it isn't to forward I accept."

I was surprised at how quickly she decided after spending a better part of a day reading the other files but if she was certain then I wasn't going to ask her to reconsider. I went to my desk and pulled out the contract for her to sign and laid it on the desk along with a pen.

"Whenever you are ready." as I gestured to the contract. She immediately got up and Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her wrist. I growled at him but he ignored me.

"Are you sure Kagome? Once you sign it will be near impossible to break." I watched as she placed both hands on his face and looked deeply into eyes. After a few moments she gave him a quick kiss and a quicker answer, "I'm sure."

She walked towards me head up and back straight. She leaned forward slightly and picked up the pen. Slowly she wrote her name and when she was done she looked at me once again and stated, "You're stuck with me now." and smirked.

End of Chapter Four


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

The smirk she had on her face along with her mischievous eyes twinkling at me had me slightly worried. I knew I could handle whatever she dished out but I knew I should have listened to my instincts about her being annoying. However a deal was a deal and within a few short years she would have her hands full with kids and to busy to annoy me further. Yes, I just have to wait her out.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I heard her comment and knew that meant trouble. I just shook my head and glanced up at my brother and saw the slight frown that marred my brother's face. He wore that look when he was worried. Though I couldn't see Kagome's, I knew she probably had just given him her trade mark look she always wore when she decided that our arguments were over and she would sit me. I hoped my brother had some idea the trouble a girl like her could cause but some how I doubted it. I knew I could handle whatever she sent my way like I did before but for once it wasn't just me she was going to annoy. Maybe she would finally learn her place though I had a feeling she was going to define her place on her terms. I knew that without trying she was going to push my brother's buttons and I wanted a front row seat when she wrapped him around her little finger.

Oh yes, revenge on my brother would be sweet and wrapped up in the most innocent looking package that has dared to walk the earth. I just hoped that she couldn't learn to add any other subduing commands to my necklace since there were people to train her here now. I knew that she had just declared some type of warning to us but why warn us when we wanted her? The only thing that I could think of was that her temper might be a problem.

Back track a little to Kagome's P.O.V.

I knew what I had to do after I read the file that had their name on it. I had loved Inuyasha for so long and I just couldn't part with him again. My mom had always loved his ears though I don't know if she remembers the previous life she had. But once she met him again I was sure she would fall in love with them all over again.

Thinking a little harder about the position I was in made me wonder a little how I was just accepting the life the wish had given me but this world and life had more opportunities then the old one did. I mean where else could you walk out of a domed city and look at the night sky still as bright as it was in the feudal era? The world wasn't being destroyed by human carelessness. I could get a college degree in my sleep (irony anyone?) and still be a breeder. I had always loved kids and I missed Shippo so much. But I knew that he was grown by now and I wanted another child to raise. So why not accept a position that would allow me to have puppy eared kids?

At that thought another one suddenly occurred to me. Now that I was signed on into a house my status as a white didn't apply any more. Hmm... I think that means a little seduction is in order. I'll be damned if I am going to do to a doctor to get those puppy eared kids. 'Wait what am I saying?' she thought nervously to herself 'this seems right and this also seems wrong. I mean in my old life I wouldn't have even considered having a child of a man that I wasn't married to'. But then again I signed the contract and no other male but this family can have me. I REFUSE to spend the rest of my 200 and some odd years being celibate. Well then there is only one choice isn't there?

I looked up from signing the contract and said, "You're stuck with me now." I did it as the last warning they were going to receive from me before I began my plan. I turned to give them both a profile view and stretched with my arms going above my head in a fake yawn. I arched my back making my breasts press against my bodice tightly as I went all the way up to tiptoe before slowly relaxing back down. I knew my bodice was a little loose from the exam because I had pulled it up a couple times. But this allowed me to play the naive maiden as it slipped a little lower. When I opened my eyes they were both looking at me. Good.

"This has been a long day so who is taking me home?" I added a smile and batted my eyes looking as cute as I knew how to be.

"Sesshoumaru, are you going to take her home? I mean her mom has at least seen you, I don't know if she would like me showing up at her door unannounced." said Inuyasha.

"I understand that Inuyasha but I can't go because I am going to have to work quickly to finish the final arrangements. Take her upstairs to my floor and call her mom and to arrange who is taking her home. If she doesn't want you escorting her home tell her she is either staying here or to come and pick Kagome up herself. I have much to do before tomorrow little brother; I trust you can complete this small task." He gathered up the other files and my contract. After placing carefully the contract in the folder he sat down and motioned us to leave. I thought he was being a little unfair to Inuyasha but I would get him back later. Right now I had plans to keep in motion.

I immediately went over and took Inuyasha's arm before they got in a fight. I held it under my arm very close to the slightly bare side of my breast as I dragged him into the elevator. Once the door closed and he punched in the code to allow the elevator to go up to his floor I raised my hand to caress his cheek.

He turned towards me with a slight smile and I reached up to give him another kiss. I made sure it stayed light until I heard the doors open and I quickly pulled him out and pushed him against the nearest wall. He was startled I think by my aggressiveness but he wasn't the only one who wished they had kissed more back in the feudal era and I wasn't going to play the shy girl any more. I crushed his lips to mine and he finally began to respond. I knew that I couldn't get carried away yet so slowly I backed off. Until the timing was right I had to play it smart. The final arrangements would take a few days to complete and then I had to be introduced to the other youkai houses.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. "Now why didn't we do this before?" I knew it was a dumb question but I was feeling to light headed to care.

An abrupt burst of laughter from Inuyasha startled me enough to pull away altogether and I stared up into his eyes.

"Kagome there is something I want to say before things go much further" a slight pause, "The reason we didn't do this earlier was that in youkai terms I was still just coming out of puberty. My hormones were a mess and took over a year to straighten out after being stuck to that tree. By that time you guys were used to the way I was and for a while I thought if I suddenly changed I wouldn't have my friends. After you made your wish and disappeared I realized that I never got to say how I truly felt about you. Ever since I have carried some guilt bout it and I was wondering if you could forgive me."

My eyes had started to burn at the beginning of his confession and I thought for a moment that he might have found some one else but his heartfelt words made my eyes shed tears as I nodded my head to show that I forgave him. The next thing I knew I was swept back up into his arms in a bone crushing hug. Soft whispers of adoration and the words I had so long wanted to hear surrounded me. I hugged him close and cried a little.

Once I had calmed down I knew I had to call my mom. I gave Inuyasha a quick kiss and went to pick up the phone. I dialed the numbers that hadn't changed even though the times had and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello" a young mans voice said and I recognized it as my brothers.

"Souta this is Kagome is mom home?"

"Kagome where are you the other girls came home hours ago me and mom were worried!"

"Sorry little bro. Mr. Takahashi said my score allowed me to choose whether to become a regular breeder or a house breeder. I spent the day reading files. Now can you put mom on I need to talk to her about something important."

"Yeah here she is but you should have called earlier sis you're in big trouble." I sighed when I heard that because it was probably true but then how was I supposed to know she had expected me home so quickly?

"Hello, Kagome are you there?"

"Yeah mom it's me."

"Where have you been I have been so worried! I was about to call the police to see if they had found you. I was afraid you were hurt or abducted. Honey there are dangers out there and you could have lost everything..."

"Mom...MOM..Yes I know all that. I'm still at the western office. Because of being a white I was offered to become a house breeder mom. I have spent the day looking over files of those who are looking for one."

"But dear a house breeder is really only for youkai. Humans don't need someone as pure as they do."

"I know that mom but I was offered and I decided to check it out first since this is kinda a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"But honey you come from a long line of priests and priestesses."

"What does that have to do with anything mom?"

"Honey today I found out that you have priestess powers, I am afraid if you bear youkai children your powers might disappear. It's been generations since anyone has had powers large enough to need training." (Kagome's mom in her worry forgot that Kagome had listed what she knew she could do)

"Mom believe me when I say that my power aren't going to disappear. The power come from your soul and heart my body has nothing to do with it."

"But if you used your powers when carrying a child won't that purify it?"

"Um. That I am not sure of and if so I will just have to have something done about it. A charm or something to wear to dampen my powers until after the child is born."

"I see. So you are sure you want to do this? I could help you with being a regular breeder dear."

"I know that mom after all you are a retired one. But I have met an old friend and his family is the one I am going to be a breeder for."

"So who is this mysterious boy and why haven't I met him?"

"Well his family name is Takahashi."

"What! You mean you are becoming the breeder for the city governor? How, where, when, why?" My mom was stuttering on.

"Yes mom I am becoming a breeder for the Takahashi house. The two half-brothers are the ones that rule the western and eastern lands. You met the older one today. He was the one that read off the scores."

"You mean that handsome young man was a Takahashi?"

"Mom he isn't young in fact he's over a thousand years old! And yes he is in fact he is the one that has been handling all breeders for the past century."

"I see. Well are you coming home then?"

"Ah. Well you see yes I am coming home for a little bit. But the younger Takahashi is the one escorting me unless you want to come back and bring me home?"

"That's fine I want to meet this man. Now who was it that you were friends with?"

"Ah. The younger one?"

"Hmm."

"Well I guess that means I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"Yes we all will be waiting dear."

"Bye." "Bye."

For some reason I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. I turned back to Inuyasha to see him sitting quietly in front of a T.V. listening to the news.

"Inuyasha?" I saw his ears flick back before he turned.

"Yeah wench." My anger rose a little. After all these years he still insults me. Humph.

"Because of my wish they might not remember you. I have a bad feeling that you are going to have to prove yourself to them." a slight nod was all I received and he stood up. I guess this is where we faced the music.

Back to where Inuyasha and Kagome Left Sesshoumaru's office

Now Sesshoumaru knew himself to be a patient person but today seemed to try that patience. Today he found an old enemy turned breeder and now she was his and his brothers. One read through of the folder and without second thoughts choose to belong to them. He had had to rethink his view on Kagome to many times and each time added another layer of enigma yet while another mystery was solved. One of the biggest ones was the one involving his brother. Now over the centuries he got to know his brother very well and had known that he had been waiting for something for a very long time. To find out that it had been her that he had been waiting so long for surprised him.

So long ago he had assumed that it was his brother that had made the woman smell so clean for the sake of his nose. But now he reanalyzed the past he realized that she herself took care of bathing and that her smell was not enhanced by perfumes or any other smell that humans were so fond of placing upon themselves.

The mystery of why she had been so out spoken was solved, along with her clothing, her smell, and why she had seemed to know more then the average human in that era. But the mystery of why she had confronted an obvious stronger opponent with no fear and continued even against Naraku remained.

She turned out to be very insightful in what made good business practice. She wanted to choose a house that she good get along with and asked for the personality profiles that had been done by my secretary. That itself showed intelligence because many breeders just looked at the dollar sign and never considered the person or people they would be working for. So instead they spent a lot of their money in court battling to get out of contracts that if they had chosen on like personalities they would've of had any problems. The most successful breeders were the ones that interviewed their clients first and negotiated the terms rather then just looking at the money and signing.

Another thing he had noticed was her smell when he had walked in to deliver the scores and had given her a once over to see if his doctor had been right about looking at this female. Surprisingly she had been right and the visit worthwhile. She had stood with confidence with only a hint of nervousness. The other females stood in fear or indifference, which is what he is used to. After they all had noticed him lust radiated off them all except her.

She had spoken his name in respect and a tremor of fear. He had given her a quick glance and had seen the look of shock upon her features. At the time he didn't understand how she had known his name or why she was shocked to see him but once she had explained that she had been the past female that had traveled with his brother it had made sense. For I had watched her secretly in the past when we had traveled together to defeat Naraku. I had watched her with the kit and the other members of the group. She was the one that had taught Rin so much about being a woman in the short time they had. I knew that she would make a great mother for she had the heart and the patience to deal with children. If I hadn't at the time been so against humans I might have taken her as a concubine and had her bare a few children. Though now I am glad of human research that would allow her to bare full blooded demons rather then hanyous. Needed though they are I didn't want my pups to be hanyous.

A little while after they had left I took a deep breath and all I could smell was orchids. Kagome's smell had over powered everything in my office not that I really minded but it made it so hard to concentrate. I got to work arranging for the time I needed to negotiate with her family their new status and the power that they were going to have now that their names would be associated. There was also the matter of the amount of money they wanted for her. A house Breeder didn't usually keep up in their families' lives since they would be concentrating on the social functions they had to attend to keep up house status and the children of their chosen house. Family ties could end up severed and the woman wouldn't support her parents or siblings at all. Not that I believed Kagome would sever all family ties it was harder to maintain them with the lives house breeders lead. She would have still lived in the family household for several years and the loss in the help of income was supposed to be made up for by the leader of the house.

I also had to arrange a quick appointment at the center to get her the prolong life shot. Not everyone was given this shot because it was saved mostly for breeders and those who could pay for it. Breeders got the shot for free because they needed to live longer because decades of their life would be in the breeder program and this was the human way of making up for it. Those who were too old could be given a shot to stop the effect of prolong or they could live out their lives extendedly. Many families had finally risen in power or wealth to be able to purchase the drug enough so that there were only the lower working classes that couldn't. Though the prices lowered a little each year as the process for the drug was refined and slowly becoming easier to make.

The biggest arrangements would be getting her a new wardrobe and planning her presentation to the other houses before anything could move forward. I would have to call and remind Inuyasha not to accept her advances too far until after the presentation. There would be mind readers from other houses and she had to remain pure in order to keep not only her honor but our status as well. Her going home for the night was probably a good idea so that I can talk to Inuyasha about it and the living arrangements. I wasn't sure I wanted her to stay with me for I valued my peace and quiet. A whole list swelled in my mind and I for once wasn't prepared as I normally was for this sort of thing. I had arranged this for thousands of breeders over the century I had been doing this and now it seemed almost impossible now that it was my turn to arrange it for me. However, truthfully though I was looking for a breeder usually I wouldn't have just handed over a contract and let her sign before I knew more about her and had had a few things arranged and set up before hand. Most houses had the basics for a house breeder in storage or some such place in case one came along they wanted.

Her scent lingered in my office and still surrounded me with a deep breath I leaned back to relax. This isn't any different from all the other occasions except that I was the one that was presenting and I would have to make sure to be with her to approve of the wardrobe. I needed to stay focused. She was pretty for a human and next year was my heat again. I might see if she was interested in helping me and even if she isn't I'm sure I could change her mind. My beast growled in pleasure at the thought.

Back to Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome. P.O.V.

The trip home I kept my hands and lips to myself. I was nervous and hoped that my family would like Inuyasha. I still didn't know if they would remember him. The elevator ride was silent and the chair arrived quickly to the side pad that was placed to call them when it wasn't the usual times. The closer to home I go the more worried I became. 'Should I have asked mom before I signed?' Too late now but I hoped she wasn't mad at me. I had to do it.

When the chair arrived home I looked up at the shrine and remembered what it looked like before and wished it was still in the ground with the open sky above it.

"Hasn't changed much since I helped move it here." said Inuyasha.

"It's a shrine it isn't supposed to change." I said as I cast quick glances around.

"Nervous?" he asked tilting his head in a way that reminded me of Shippo.

"Like you don't already know the answer but yeah."

"Don't be Kagome. You are now my house's breeder and there is a lot of respect now for that. Your mother should be proud because there have been hundreds of families that have tried to get me and my brother to look at their daughters and we could never agree. But we both agreed to you." The words were heart felt and I knew that he was proud of me so I squared my shoulders and grabbed his hand for support as we made our way to the door.

I didn't bother to knock as I opened the door and to my surprise saw everyone sitting on the couch. My throat went dry as I came in but I didn't need to say anything for then Inuyasha came out from behind me and my family got up to greet Inuyasha.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi my name is O-dori Higurashi and this is my father ji-chan and my son Souta.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. I have escorted your daughter home in hopes that you will allow her to come back to the Eastern home of me and my brother so that we may finish the final arrangements. Of course you are welcome to come in the morning to check on her."

My mother stood there obviously thinking when she frowned I knew the answer was no. "Mr. Takahashi while I know you are an honorable youkai I would prefer that she stay here at least for the night so that we can talk. Besides that I need to know what she wants to take with her so I can have it moved to her new home."

I heard Inuyasha's slight sigh and he nodded his head. "Very well. I shall call you early to tell you if she has any appointments to attend to. My Brother is finalizing them as we speak. I would however like to invite you personally to the presentation of your daughter to the houses that will be given in a few days time. I will gladly cover any expenses of new clothes should you require them." I had never heard Inuyasha speak so formally before. I was impressed that he hadn't let his disappointment show when I couldn't go back with him. We had finally seen each other again only to have so short a meeting.

"May I make a request Mr. Takahashi?"

"Depends on what kind."

"Nothing much. Just come a little closer would you?" I saw his slight hesitation before he took a few steps forward. My mother reached up with both hands and started to rub his ears. I giggled. My mom did the exact same thing last time.

"My, they are as soft as they look." Inuyasha turned red and very gently took my mom's wrists and pulled them away from his ears. "Kagome make sure you have some grand kids with those cute ears!" With that announcement she turned and left. I went red in mortification of my mother's statement and just couldn't believe that she would say that with Inuyasha right there.

"Yeah sis I want nieces and nephews to play with. You really know how to pick them huh?"

"Demon!" shouted grandpa as he threw sutras at Inuyasha. Once grandfather was done he gave a very satisfied smile and with Souta at his side followed mom into the kitchen laughing at me. Inuyasha turned towards me with a smirk, though his face was also red.

"Did she ever say that before?" I wasn't sure but if she said that now and she had liked his ears before, I could only imagine what thoughts she had of me and him getting together before would have been.

"I don't know. I don't think she had ever said it to my face but she always commented on your ears before."

"Yeah?" he looked hopeful.

"Yeah." I said as I nodded.

"Well goodnight Kagome. I will see you sometime tomorrow." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door closing it softly behind him.

"Kagome! Get in the kitchen we are having a family meeting!"

With Inuyasha

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I was trying very hard not to go back in and take Kagome back with me like I used to. I heard her mom yell for a family meeting and I knew that I shouldn't be here but I just couldn't leave yet. I walked away and jumped up into the god tree far enough away that the house muffled the conversation but close enough that I didn't feel alone.

With Kagome

When I heard my mother yell I groaned. I so did not want to go in there because instead of interrogating me and Inuyasha they decided that it would just be me. I took a deep calming breath and walked towards the kitchen. One look around at their eager faces and I knew that an early bed time wasn't in my future. Sigh. I sat down and simply said, "What do you want to know?"

"How were you chosen?"- "Is his brother as cool looking?"- "What were you thinking granddaughter?"

On and on the questions went and I held up my hand for quiet. "I can only answer one question at a time guys." Guilty looks were soon placed on each face.

"If you guys don't mind I need a few things answered first." Said my mom. Nods came from the other two.

"How were you chosen Kagome? They have been looking for years for a breeder, I just don't understand."

"Mom do you know what kind of youkai are?"

"No I can't say that I do."

"They are Inu youkai mom. Their noses are VERY sensitive. Mr. Takahashi, that you saw earlier, took me back to his office. He asked if there was anything specific that I wanted and I said I wanted to look at the profiles of the house leaders to see who I could get along with. He handed me a very tall stack and offered lunch. I read through almost all of them when supper came round. His brother showed up and ate with us. I really liked the conversation and they both were gentlemen. As I was finishing up I spread the files out to see if there were any names I recognized when I saw theirs. I read it quickly and out of all the ones I read they seemed the nicest. When I asked if they were serious, they nodded, I accepted. According to the doctor I am as innocent as a ten year old mom that means my scent isn't carrying any other male's. It allows them to be near me with out having to filter out other smells."

"I see, so is that why youkai usually only take whites as house breeders?"

"Well that is part of it. The other is that the breeder will carry the scent of the house and for the youkai that don't have a great sense of smell there is also a mark. It allows them to identify you. If you were carrying other scents if might be missed."

"Okay. Well that explains how you were chosen but it doesn't explain why you accepted without consulting us first." I knew mom would ask this question. How would you explain to her that a wish changed everyone's lives and that you knew both of the brothers over 900 years ago?

"Mom did you ever have trouble giving up one of the children you gave birth to?"

"Yeah almost all of them why?"

"I wouldn't be able to mom. I choose a house where I would be the female influence because neither of them have a mate. I choose to become a house breeder where all the children I gave birth to I would be able to stay near. Out of all the houses this one had the easiest males to get along with besides aren't they handsome?" sigh. "Anyway I jumped at the chance because I didn't want them changing their minds when I went home. That is the best answer I can give you about why I didn't talk to all of you first." I held my breath as I waited for the verdict. I knew my mom understood what I had said but whether she approved or not was another matter. I watched her carefully as her eyebrows drew together in concentration. Silence reigned.

A few minutes later my mother sighed and nodded her head. "Are you sure this is the house you want to be in?"

"Yes mom."

"How are you so sure?"

"I feel like I know them. Or at least these two I understand."

"But you haven't met any other leader. You might find another better suited to you." She said trying to get me to at least look around.

"No mom. Like I said these two I understand. I am not going to change my mind." My mother sighed.

"Alright then. If this is what you choose to do then I support you. I think the boys have a few questions. I'll go make a snack."

The conversation with my brother and grandfather went easier and mom came in with her snack a little while later and we chatted for awhile. Around 10:45 my mom said that we had better go see what I wanted to take so I could get into bed.

Looking around the room there were memories that weren't originally mine but they still meant something to me. I decided to keep my photo albums and a couple stuff animals. A few keepsakes that had been in my backpack when I made my wish like the kimono that Sango gave me, the knife from Miroku, and a copy of the toy horse from Shippo.

Packing what clothing I wanted in a suit case I also grabbed my art supplies and a few other nick knacks. "I think that's everything. I'll call tomorrow if I need the bed or the dresser."

"Okay honey get some sleep. Tomorrow Mr. Takahashi said he was calling early with the arrangements. I'll have breakfast waiting." And with that she kissed her daughters forehead and tucked her in for the last time before slipping out the door.

Back with Sesshoumaru

He was not in a good mood. The night had gone from good to a disaster. His secretary had gotten an emergency call from her mate and had to leave him with the rest of the day's paper work. Briefly he had glanced at the other girl's physicals and was appalled at the number of darker colors. These girls just have no standards any more. He had to make sure the ones that were capable to be breeders had their paper work sent out to the doctors to get processed and integrated into the program and the others to the doctors that would suppress their ability to produce.

Why his secretary had waited till today to send out this week's lists was a mystery but it had left him very unhappy. Perhaps he should dock her pay for being lazy? I just might and give the money to my breeder... Wait she is on my mind again. What is so special about her that I can't stop thinking about her now? This is getting ridiculous. I vaguely remembered her from the past but it was so long ago and I hadn't kept her in my mind like it seemed my brother had. Shaking off the feeling that there was something wrong with my memory since I had never had a problem remembering anything before I chalked it up to the enigma that surrounded her both now and in the past.

Refocusing my attention on the folder before me I marked off the tasks that I had completed. I have her appointments with the doctors made and when I can go with her for her wardrobe. Deciding to wait to finalize the presentation till I am sure everything else is completed. Her contract was processed and the negotiation with her family can be done two days from now assuming they have the time. Housing needed to be discussed once his brother returned. Her choosing her own bedroom set and other belongings He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. His right arm twitched as the electronic nerves surged. Rubbing his artificial limb he wished that he had inherited the ability to regenerate. His father had had that ability. He had re-grown his tail after it got cut off in his real from during his battle with the panther tribe.

The arm was very expensive thought worth it to have two arms again. The technology would have to be updated in another decade or so. The use was already slowly declining and eventually stops without an upgrade. Maybe one day humans or youkai would develop a regeneration technique but he hoped the reapplying of the arm wouldn't fry the nerves for good. Leaning back now that he had finished he waited for his brothers return.

His eyes drifted shut and images of the past came to him as he remembered the final battle against the hanyou Naraku. Things didn't fall into the order he remembered and it was as though he was watching through another's eyes. He watched the seen and could feel a hunger that he could not name. As Kagome fired her final arrow the images stopped and he feel into a deeper slumber.

Waking some hours later Sesshoumaru had a hard time shaking off the dream he had had. Searching the office and his home he couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere. So when 1 a.m. rolled around you would find Sesshoumaru usually in bed or working but instead tonight you would find him hunting down his brother who seems to have gone missing. There were things that needed to be discussed and finalized before the Higurashi residence awoke. He had already checked all of Inuyasha's usual haunts in the city and found nothing the last place he was checking was the Higurashi residence itself. He was almost sure that they weren't still talking but considering the catching up they had to do they might.

He rubbed his temples as he punched in the code to their home hoping to find his brother there. Within 15 minutes he stood on the sidewalk outside the Higurashi's home and he could finally smell his brother. He easily leapt to the top of the steps and took a delicate sniff to locate Inuyasha. Going slightly to the right he saw the god tree and a little closer was able to see Inuyasha in it.

"Inuyasha get down here." he said quietly but there was no response.

"Inuyasha we do not have time to waste get down here." again no answer. Getting slightly annoyed he jumped onto the branch his brother was on and then noticed that his brother was asleep. Grumbling internally at his brother's foolishness to fall asleep in the tree he poked him with his foot. Inuyasha only twitched and swatted the offending foot away. Getting an evil idea he leaned down and shoved Inuyasha out of the tree. He watched as his brother finally awoke during his fall and as he tried to grab a limb. He didn't succeed and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. A sharp yell of pain and he was down in an instant to cover Inuyasha's loud mouth from awaking everyone.

"Quiet!" he hissed.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

The family meeting went on for awhile and still some of the louder asked questions I could hear but I paid no mind as I breathed deeply her scent. Afterwards she had gone to her room and opened her window as she started packing. The entire shrine began to smell of orchids and I found myself drifting asleep.

I wasn't sure how much later but I awoke to falling out of the god tree. I tried to grab a limb to stop but failed. I landed hard on my back and yelped loudly only to be roughly pushed to the ground with a hand over my mouth and a stern voice saying 'quite.'

When I opened my eyes I saw my brother standing over me and was pissed. He pushed me out of the tree I was almost certain of it. I grabbed his hand and pulled it off my mouth as I sat up. My back hurt worse then when Kagome said sit. Rubbing my lower back gingerly slowly stood up.

"What the Hell was that for?" I growled at my brother. He smirked at me before replying.

"You wouldn't wake up. I must say if this how heavy you sleep when her scent is near? How ever did you stay awake to guard her from Naraku, if that is the case?"

"Asshole. It's been centuries since I have had her scent, I was used to it back then. I didn't fall so deeply asleep back then because you know I had not only guard her but myself from YOU!"

"I suppose dear little brother. We have things to discuss and this Sesshoumaru is tired of waiting for you to show back up at the office. I told you to return."

"What time is it that you could justify pushing me out of the tree!" I watched as he pulled his sleeve back and hit the button that turned on the night light.

"As of right now almost 2 a.m." Now I felt guilty I hadn't meant to fall asleep let alone be gone that long.

"Alright fine. You had your revenge for me being late. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Where she is going to live little brother. I realized after you left that though you have a connection to her she can't live with you for a while."

"WHAT! Why!" I heard him actually sigh aloud.

"This isn't what I wanted either brother but I am the eldest. The other houses would think less of us if I allowed her to live with you first. Being the eldest it is expected that I find a breeder and have a child first especially after waiting so long to take one. It would be acceptable that after the first child to live with you. Not many leaders like a child crying at night and if they have a secondary residence the woman usually goes there." I was growling louder and louder at each word after he said he was supposed to have the first child.

"The hell you are! I have waited for her longer then you. Her first child will be mine. I don't think she would want to carry yours first!" An evil little grin came across his face and I knew what he said next wouldn't be to my liking.

"Little brother do you remember what next spring is?" The abrupt change of the subject threw me for a second but once I though about it I felt my eyes widen and gasped. Of Kami no! They both were due for their heat next spring and now that they both had agreed on a female. Oh Kami, oh Kami, not good, not GOOD! Kagome has never seen me in my adult heat. I was irritated before and used to yell at her allot but now I would be barely able to control all my actions. Shit.

"I see that you do little brother. How about this then. We let her decide who she helps each day and let Kami decide whose the first child should be." This sounded to close to a bet to me and if Kagome ever found out we both would be in trouble. It was fair as far as it went but I was suspicious as to why he would offer unless he had plans to court her and try and get her to choose him. My mouth always got me into trouble with Kagome and any time I just tried to shut up she would always ask what was wrong with those puppy eyes and I just couldn't take it. I sighed as I grumbled to myself the sneaky ways of older brothers. I was signing the death warrant on my head but I answered.

"She can live with you but I want to be able to stay a week or two each month. I also want your word that you won't harm her. She is raised a human and their ways of disciplining and such are different now then ours. I know that our hold on the other houses is weak because the lack of children especially an heir for you. But we allow her to decide if she wants to help us at all or if she wants a doctor to do it. I will concede if she wants the doctor though I don't like it."

My eyes were on the ground a doctor but I wasn't sure if I could stand sharing her that way with him. While I was dwelling in despair I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up into the eyes so similar to mine as I tried not to yell about how unfair it was since I was the one that had missed her, not him. I felt pressure building behind my eyes and knew that I would also be very hurt if she chooses him instead of me. As I tried to blink back the tears I saw something that I didn't see often for his mask was usually in place. His face showed the gratitude that he felt and the respect he held for me for my decision. He might not know the depth of the pain I felt at her having his child first but he respected the fact that I was willing to do it to save our hold on the other houses. I felt two tears fall and he wiped them away for me. His eyes grew serious.

"I will not try to take her from you brother. I need this and you know why. But I am offering the only way that the other houses will accept if she has your child first. I know this is hard but it isn't forever." He paused a moment and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come brother we have to give her a choice in rooms and you know what she likes. We still have much to do."

I nodded not trusting my voice. He was right it wasn't forever. My greatest wish would still come true and our kids would be raised by the greatest woman I know. Besides there was also the fact we would need her help in spring and trying for that child would be fun. The lecherous thoughts that crossed my mind and the wicked smile on my lips would have made Miroku proud of me.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

My brother and I worked through the rest of the night having a cleaning crew move out several rooms of junk in my opinion and decided to loan them to a museum for awhile. Being the leader of the city had a lot of perks sometimes. I knew Kagome liked the out doors and when we built the city I had a small forest like park added to the back of both of our office homes. The top two floors of each building were for us and the rest was like any other office building. It saved allot of traveling time when you work as many hours as we had to. Both of our main cities in each territory were like that. We have a few homes other places but we usually rented those out when we weren't there.

My brother had built his offices larger then mine because his included a specialized laboratory so when the blood and samples were taken they could immediately could be tested and returned with the scores. I had a small building off to the side because I couldn't stand having the smells follow the girls into my office, so they were tested and sent home to get clean and came back the next day. Being full blooded he could cast a small spell to block unwanted scents.

Things being as they were and Kagome having to live with Sesshoumaru first I made him clean out a room for me too. I was going to buy a duplicate set of my stuff at home and have it installed by the time Kagome got here. Luckily I had originally bought my stuff here decades ago and the set never went out of style. I had already given them a call and they would be on their way with the set by 6 a.m. It was 5:30 a.m. when Sesshoumaru set me down with the plans for the day. Most of it would be spent with her in the doctors office getting the injections of prolong and the vitamin boost. Along with several other things I really didn't want to know about. I mean I had run the breeder program for a long time but humans kept progressing and there were new things that helped ease the females' time being pregnant so much of the time.

One thing I had to ask what he meant was a small surgery that females had, called in laymen's terms, the belly expander. It was some sort of special elastic strip that was bonded with the skin of the belly that allowed for the expansion of the waist so that females didn't get stretch marks anymore and would return to a very narrow strip when the female wasn't pregnant. A clever little device that also cut down majorly on the weight gain. It allowed many women to keep their figures without having to work so hard at gyms and what not. I had asked if they had matched the feel to that of the real skin then to cover it up but he said though possible it was very expensive and most women didn't care because once they retired it could be very easily removed like it had never been there. I was amazed. By the time all this was explained it was 7 a.m. and had to call the Higurashi residence.

Ring...ring. ring

"Hello Higurashi residence." came a female's voice.

"Yes, this is Mr. Takahashi. I was calling for Kagome, is she there?"

"Oh yes she's here hang on." a muffled yell was heard and I had to wait a while before I heard a breathless hello.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Are you ready? There is a lot to do today."

"Almost I was just finishing getting dressed."

"Wear something easy to get out of."

"Hentai! Why would I do that?" I growled at her loudly. She always took what I said wrong.

"Listen Kagome I mean it you are going to have a lot of doctors looking at you today and two small surgeries. Hard to get off clothes will slow you down." I grumbled about women who jumped to conclusions to myself. A small 'oh' was all I heard for awhile.

"Do you have any suggestions then?" her voice quivered a little.

"Are you okay Kagome?" she sounded so weird.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Your voice sounded...Hell I don't know Kagome. It's just your voice sounded off. Do you want me to come over and help?"

"Umm." again I heard a muffled voice and from what I could make out she was asking her mom about me coming over. Her voice abruptly came back on, "Yeah why don't you do that. By the time you get here I should be ready and we can finish this on the way, okay?" Now I knew something was wrong but what I wasn't sure yet so I just agreed and hung up.

When I left my bedroom that was still being set up I found my brother was sitting in a chair watching the morning news.

"Is everything alright Inuyasha?"

"I think so. I am going to pick her up and bring her here. Will she need anything like breakfast or something?"

"Hopefully she didn't eat. She can't go under with food in her stomach though I suppose they could pump it out, but that wouldn't be tasteful. She is only to bring her belongings that she wants and I'll have them placed in her room while you escort her to the doctor. Remember that you need to call the other main office and set up something or someone for the time you're going to be gone and send someone to fetch your sword."

To be truthful I had forgotten about my sword and about work so I just nodded my head and continued on my way out. I punched up a special code for a chair with a storage bin behind it and set off to the shrine.

Once I arrived I noticed just one rather large suitcase and a fidgeting Kagome. I took a deep breath once again thanking every Kami I knew of to have her back. I jumped up the stairs and landed beside her.

"Hey Kagome you ready to go?" She fidgeted again and nodded nervously.

"Kagome now I know something is wrong tell me what is it."

"It's stupid Inuyasha don't worry about it."

"Kagome don't give me that. You are rarely this nervous and you aren't without good reason. So just tell me. Maybe I can help." I was trying so hard not to yell at her like I used to at least then she would blurt it out but I didn't feel like eating stone.

"It's just all hitting me now Inuyasha. This morning in the shower I really thought about this life that the jewel gave me and I'm not sure if I like it. In my old life I would only bare the children of the man I loved unless I was raped but now here I almost had to bare children for people I don't know for money? For the cities idea of genetic purity? It seems so wrong and yet this future the world isn't being destroyed and used up like a napkin. It has all these marvelous cities and better police protection. With the cities built this way there is so much more open land for farming and livestock. The air is almost as pure as the time I left and you can see the stars outside so bright. The recycling of everything surprises me and pleases me. But this aspect, this breeder program, is what I am so worried about."

"Here in this time it is accepted to be a house breeder for entire families of men. I know for me it's just the two of you but if I am still alive when any boy of mine reaches an appropriate age will I have to bare him a child too? I couldn't do it Inuyasha. While I have the memories of my time in this life I am still that girl born in 1977. I still hold those ideals and those beliefs. I can live here only because I can reach into my mind for information I need but some answers aren't given. It scares me a little the thought of baring a child at my age. When I made my wish I was expecting to go back to trying to finish school and go to college."

"For you Inuyasha this is the life you grew into and though you may have your opinions this is what you are used to and come to accept. You know nothing different but I do. Take these surgeries that you mentioned for example. I have no idea what they are and I am expected to go through with them to due my part in preparing to become a house breeder."

"To tell you the truth Inuyasha this whole life is new to me! I only awoke yesterday for gods sakes to this life from my old one. Everything is going so fast and so much is expected of my in a very short time. I have had no time to adjust and no time to catch my breath. I mean I know there is a good side to all of this like I finished high school with good marks and I could still receive a good college education. There is no big record of illnesses here and I have the friends that I had lost before to spending so much time with you. But the changes are a little much Inuyasha and I'm scared."

Through her entire speech I could feel my ears shrinking down to the top if my head. I hadn't really given thought to what she had said yesterday about waking up here and coming the breeder office but now that I did I realized how much strain she had to be under. No one remembered her going through the well except me, my brother and Shippo. Her family had no idea of her other life and the things she had lived through. Going from hunting demons with me and our friends to have to bare children for them? This isn't the life she had expected to live but it was what she had. I promised myself that I would help her through this.

It would take time but I hoped she was ready for what my brother had planned and learned to accept it by next spring because she would have to choose one of us each day. It would be the only way not to have us fighting and doing what we usually did to relieve ourselves. Kami how to explain this to her, maybe I should wait until she is more used to things.

"Kagome I realize this must be hard but you survived being thrown into my time without knowing much of anything like you do here. I know you can do this. It may be moving quickly like you say but within a little over a weeks time all this will be over and you will be able to slow down and take things at more your own pace. Just trust me and my brother we will help you through. You belong with us now and you can carve out your own life and what you want. You aren't a slave that has to do everything we say when we say you have a choice. Just like you did when you signed the contract." I wrapped my arms around her and held her while she shook. There were no tears or sobs but I knew that they most likely would come before it was all said and done.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I feel better now. Lets get a move on your brother probably has us doing a million and one things today and we are wasting time."

"Kagome we could slow things down a little if you really need to. Your sanity comes before all this. I will make my brother understand if I have to. Besides doing anything for you isn't a waste of time." I said with a smirk and I got a little giggle just like I hoped. If she could still laugh she would be fine.

Sesshoumaru's Morning

The early morning had been very productful but as the later morning wore on things weren't going as great. Calls from all the house leaders was coming in when the news reported that him and his brother had finally taken a house breeder. The whole city knew by now and gossip was already starting to stir. He had had to do something that he hadn't had to do since he and his brother had withdrawn from active society, he had called a press conference.

The questions they had wanted answered were very intrusive and demeaning. Instead he asked for quiet and simply stated that he and his brother had found a white that they both agreed upon. That she wasn't available for an interview for this week reason being the finalizations to bring her into his house were in progress and that she was indisposed. When they had asked about where his brother was and again the vile questions were raised he said that he was escorting her to the doctor's office and then he had to get back to work. After that he called the conference to a close. Thanking every Kami that he had perfect control over his features other wise they would have assumed the worse if he had flinched at any of their questions.

After that disaster he had to pry off female youkai that had been passed over in the hallway. All of them throwing themselves at him trying to get him to reconsider. The smell was atrocious. After growling for security and getting in the elevator he could still smell them on his person so he had to take an unwanted detour to his home for a shower and a change of clothes. Angry at the demented females he punched the buttons harsher then usual.

His morning had not gone well and the unwanted shower did little to decrease his anger. He snapped at his secretaries to get back to work and made his way to the elevator after picking up a pile of paper before returning to his office. His brother should be stopping by in the early afternoon after Kagome finished her appointments. He hoped his brother was having better luck then him. Rubbing his forehead he sighed. While he knew life was never easy this was getting out of control very quickly.

Pushing all thoughts from his mind he began working again and decided that no matter what he had to get some work done or he was in danger of falling behind and that would lead to real chaos for the entire city.


	3. Chapter 3

_With Inuyasha and Kagome at the western offices' front door_

They arrived around 8 a.m. at the front doors of her soon to be home. Kagome was more nervous today then she was yesterday. Today she was coming not for testing but to actually become a breeder. The words she had told Inuyasha were ever so true. She was scared and not afraid to admit it. She had tried to get Inuyasha to explain what was going to happen but he only blushed and looked away. He mumbled something along the lines of it's a girl thing but it made no sense to her.

After getting off the lift chair Inuyasha grabbed the bags from her hand and headed towards the doors.

"Inuyasha. Why did you just take my bags?"

"You aren't going to need it for a while Kagome so I am going to take it up to Sesshoumaru's home and you can open it there later. You have doctors to see and then we have shopping later today. I hope you didn't eat anything."

"No I was too nervous to eat."

"Good, otherwise they would've had to pump your stomach. You can't go in surgery with food in your stomach." I could have done without the mental image. I groaned under my breath as he held the door open for me.

"Thanks Inuyasha." his response, "Feh!"

"Where are we going?"

"I am supposed to make sure you are placed in Dr. Weaver's care. She is the one who's going to do your surgeries and shots." I whimpered. I HATED shots.

"Do I have to?" I whined and started to mumble under my breath. He growled at me and turned around.

"You are the one that signed the contract Kagome! You are the one that said you were sure! Now this is what the consequences are for your choices! Yes you could not get all this done but then you would still have to bear the houses children and it would stretch your stomach muscles till they couldn't be fixed with out surgery. And you could forgo the vitamin shots but then your body whose lose very important vitamins that you need for your health and for any children." His growling voice held me in my tracks as he invaded my personal space, "You could walk out that door and turn me and my brother into the laughing stock of the city but then you would receive no help from the hoards of reports asking why! You ask if you have to. The simple answer is no but then I would hate to sue you for breach of contract! I told you last night that it would be near impossible to break and you would run out of money before you could see it to the end and then you would be FORCED to carry out your part and receive no money for it. Is that what you want Ka-go-me? If not then quit whining Kagome and be the woman I know you are!" We were nose to nose when he just as abruptly turned away grabbing my arm and leading me down the hall.

Tears had gathered in my eyes at his words and I wanted to yell back but I was too shocked he had remained so calm and it made it seem like he more like his brother then before. To say I was shocked wouldn't begin to cover it. I had never seen Inuyasha calm when he lost his temper. It frightened me when he got in my face about it and I was ashamed of my behavior. I remembered yelling at him in the past to not treat me like a child and here I whined about getting a few shots that were meant for my health. I felt really stupid so I just kept my head down and followed silently.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V. Back a few minutes ago._

"Do I have to?" I heard her whine and that was it? She told me she was scared this morning and now she's acting like a child! I turned around and began my rant until I was in her face about it. Her eyes are what made me so angry, those innocent eyes staring at me like they couldn't believe I was saying what I said. When I finished I could barely remember what I had said because I was so angry. It sounded like she wanted out when she told me last night she was sure! I dragged her down the hall and noticed she hadn't said anything by the time I was about to open Dr. Weaver's door.

"What is it now wench?" I received no answer.

"Wench! Answer me." I took a sniff of the air and realized she was about to cry.

"Hey..Hey no crying." Trying to quickly stop the flood of tears before they came.

"Why shouldn't I? You Know, you really jump to conclusions don't you! I hate shots and I am almost more afraid of needles then this entire mixed up life I received! Excuse me if I don't want a fucking shot Inuyasha! And now you went from calling me by name to wench again! Do you know how much that hurts when you say that? You know damn good and well that I'm no whore!" She jerked her arm free and the next thing I knew her hand lashed out glowing pink and I slammed into the far wall.

The wall gave a little behind me and I slowly fell to the floor trying to regain my senses. My youkai was not happy and was barely under my control. The bitch had just struck her master and it wanted to teach her a lesson but my human side knew we had deserved that. She was right I had jumped to the conclusion that because of her fears she was backing out. It never occurred to me she might have a phobia of something. She was always fearless back in the feudal era.

I tightened my reign on my youkai because without the sword I could turn full demon. I slowly got up and wondered briefly why she hadn't come to help me when I realized she had fainted. Sighing at the difficult girl I picked her up and went into the doctor's office.

"What happened to her?" Dr. Weaver hurried over and started to check Kagome before I could get two words out.

"She got upset and used her miko powers to throw me into the wall. She passed out but I think that is a good thing because she didn't eat this morning and now you don't have to worry about putting her under just keep her like that and do the shots and surgeries before she wakes. Call me when she is done because we have to go shopping tonight. Anyway I gotta run and finish a few things." I looked her in the eye as I said the last part and she nodded her head as her assistant gave her a little knock out gas. I turned to leave but not before I issued my warning, "You hurt her Dr. Weaver and you will wish that you were dead. She is important to my house and is the only one me and my brother agree upon so if something should happen it's your neck."

_A little while later in the eastern office building across from the Western office building_

Inuyasha felt terrible that he had jumped to conclusions that lead to Kagome knocking herself out but at least this way she would wake up and it would all be over. He would probably get an ear full later but he had work to get done. He had made a few phone calls calling in several favors to get out of having to return and set it up.

His sword, laptop, phone, I.D., cash cards, and some more personally need items were on there way by night train. He called his housekeeper and told her he wouldn't be back for awhile and wasn't sure when he was coming home so she was only needed to come by every three or four rather then every two. He silently logged onto his house security system and turned it up to max. Since he wasn't going to be there and set it to send a warning every time someone entered.

Around the city he called up the workers that worked in this office when he was in charge to come and help him out so he could have partial control of each day's happenings but with a crew here he could take off as he liked. He hated pulling them from their other jobs but he paid more then the other jobs they had and they knew him he wouldn't screw them when it came to pay or benefits.

Trying to think of anything else he might have forgotten and coming up blank so he decided to give his brother a call.

Ring...ring...

"Hello Mr. Takahashi office. May I help you?"

"Yeah this is his brother Inuyasha tell him I need to talk to him."

"He's very bust right now can I take a message?" I hated to be answered like that. I was his brother and nothing was as important as family.

"Bitch put my brother on the phone." I snarled deciding getting angry was the fastest way to get what I wanted.

"R-r-right a-away S-sir!" She obviously wasn't used to being cussed at. Boy you would think someone who worked for Fluffy would have thicker skin.

ring...ring...ring...

"WHAT!" a very loud and angry voice yelled into the phone.

"Is that anyway to treat your brother? Anyway nice to talk to you too fluffy. It's just me Inuyasha."

"Oh, it's just you. I have been waiting for you in my office I wasn't expecting a call." I heard a little relief in his voice and wondered who or what was calling that had him so angry.

"I was just trying to see if I forgot anything. I just called my local staff and my other one on the running of everything. I sent for my stuff and Kagome should be finishing up soon."

"Did you remember to call the furniture stores and set up times to visit each so she can pick her things?" As soon as he uttered the word furniture I felt like an idiot because I had promised Kagome to go shopping.

"Shit no I didn't thanks fluffy."

"I let the first one slip because I yelled at you Inu. Remember I told you not to call me that! A side not of warning though now I'm not sure I should give it to you." A little voice of reason said to go along with it because my brother was never one to issue useless threats.

"Okay, okay. What is the warning Sesshoumaru you never give those without reason so what is it now?"

"The reporters somehow got news of our taking a breeder yesterday and I actually had to call a press conference to slow down rumors."

"What! Who let that slip? That information is kept under wraps for a reason!"

"Now that you mention it little brother your right. There is only one person that left my office knowing about it. It seems I will have to fire a secretary."

"How did she get away with that?"

"Just after I finished processing Kagome's contract my secretary called into my office with urgent news that her mate was in an accident and I let her off early." a silent pause as he seemed to be thinking about something, "It never occurred to me that she had the password to log in and check what I was filling out. Maybe this is the spy that I haven't been able to find. Thanks little brother I might get to validate a mauling out of this." click.

"Damn bastard hung up on me. Well damn this really ruins shopping with Kagome. They are going to try and follow us everywhere then." This wasn't good I would probably have to call security but that would just arouse more reporters. Kagome was having a hard enough time adjusting and I couldn't call Sess back because now it seemed he had his hands full. Damn. Life was never easy but this was something they just didn't need. He sighed and gave call to a few furniture stores saying he might stop by never once mentioning now that he had someone coming with him. It seemed like a good thing he hadn't remembered to call because now he was careful and a few reporters would be notified instead of the whole Kami damn bunch. This was going to be a long day.

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I awoke groggy and with pain along my stomach and my hip. I was slightly dizzy as I tried to sit up from a semi-soft bed. My throat felt like I had cotton in it and my mouth just couldn't get wet. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to focus. I noticed that I was in a room and a curtain surrounded my bed. A hospital bed I realized when I saw the metal sides. 'Why am I in a hospital bed?' My memory was foggy on what had happened today. I remembered getting up and going with Inuyasha to the western office. 'Oh god he's going to kill me!' I frantically looked around to find him. I wondered if perhaps I hurt him more then I meant to. It was the only thing I could think of.

I threw back the covers and tried to lower the side so I could get out but the noise I made in my frustration finally called attention to me. The curtain peeled back to reveal Dr. Weaver I believe her name was.

"Inuyasha was right if we didn't keep the knock out gas on you do wake very quickly." She pulled a small cart from behind the curtain and there were several things on it but I only really noticed the pitcher. I frantically tried to motion that I needed something to drink and she caught on quickly and grabbed a cup and poured a full glass. I guzzled the glass and handed it back to her signaling more. After the second glass I felt normal enough to try and talk though my throat still hurt.

"Is Inuyasha ok?" I rasped out.

"Oh him. He's fine you just threw him into a wall. The wall suffered more damage then he did. He told us just to keep you under when you fainted to avoid scaring you with your shots and surgeries. There all done now though you had better take it easy for the next few hours."

"He never told me what the surgeries were." My voice improved a little. The good doctor sputtered.

"W-w-what do you mean he didn't tell you! You had an option on one of them."

"He said it was a girl thing but I didn't understand."

"That no good son of a. Never mind. Okay let me start at the beginning then. Women breeders were tired of having to work out all the time to keep from becoming fat so we invented an expander that grows with the child and when you aren't pregnant it shrinks to a very thin strip about a fourth of an inch wide. Because this expands with the muscles the body doesn't store so much weight to fuel the process of developing the baby and growing the skin needed to protect it. After your career as a breeder is done a real quick surgery and it's removed like it was never there, no scar or anything. The expander is durable but some breeders do wear them out but it's really easy to take out and replace it with another." A slight relief poured over me at that bit of news. I was kind of happy now that I was even further into the future where there were such nice things to avoid weigh gain.

"Another one is where we harvest a small amount of your eggs for others who want a genetically healthy child. There also used to inseminate you later after any modifications that your leader wanted done. This way we can choose the sex of the child and some of the characteristics like hair and eye color to name just a few. There are plenty more inside of you to continue your cycles we just borrow the extra."

"We also inject a chemical cocktail into certain organs of your body in the first step of introducing you to the prolong drug. We had to prepare the organs to accept a genetic modification drug otherwise it will lock up your system and kill you."

"Afterwards we gave your body a few vitamin shots and those you have to come in periodically for booster shots. But all that is done now and you didn't have to worry yourself sick over it. In another week or two we will give another prep shot and then the final shot a week after that. It all depends on how your body fast your body changes and adjusts to the drugs." Though she said it slowly for me to process I was still shocked about all that had been done while I was out.

I knew about the prolong but the supposed 'harvesting' of my eggs bothered me on a very personal level. Inuyasha or hell Sesshoumaru had some real explaining to do. I handed my glass and motioned for more water. After the refill I looked up at the doctor and something on my face seemed to worry her.

"Are you alright Ms. Higurashi?" her tone was kind and to tell the truth she was seemed like a pretty nice doctor. I shrugged my shoulders not really being sure.

"Would you like some time alone or should I give Mr. Takahashi a call?" I thought it over for a minute but I needed some time to think so, "Could you wait awhile? I would like to rest some more." a half-truth.

She looked at me closely but I kept my face blank as I could make it. She nodded and pushed the cart next to the bed before closing the curtain. She called out as she was leaving, "I will have to call him within an hour so whatever it is you need to do be done by then." Okay I take it back she was mean. I leaned back into the bed and thought over what I had been told and what I knew of the breeder program.

The whole colors thing made sense because it helped sort out if any got special treatment after being tested like I was. The prolong made sense because we spent our youths giving children to others and a longer life to raise our own a reward of sorts. I don't like the 'harvesting' it makes me feel like I am a piece of land and not a person. I also don't like how they are most likely going to modify them. What ever happened to kami's choice? Not that I could stop them now though. The expander was something I wasn't expecting but helpful and if what she said was true about it being able to be removed without scarring well that made the day a little brighter. The battling of pros and cons continued as I slipped back into a light slumber.

_Sesshoumaru's office_

After he had hung up on his brother he tried to track down his errant secretary but it seemed she had called in and now he had no way to vent his anger. So he had spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon working when all the sudden the phone rang.

Ring..Riinn

"Hello this is Mr. Takahashi."

"Ah that so?" came a sarcastic voice. "Anyway boss this is Dr. Weaver your breeder is finished for now and is resting would you like to come down and pick her up?"

"Wasn't my brother supposed to do it?"

"I suppose I could call him but you're closer." came her smart mouth reply.

"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble Dr. Weaver. Yes I will be down shortly to pick her up."

"Very well I shall have her changed and ready to go."

"Very well. Good day Dr." click. Rubbing my temples I tried to stave off the oncoming headache as I picked the phone back up to call my brother. Pushing the buttons with a little more force then usual it began ringing.

Ring..ring.. ring..ring.. 'Where the hell is he?' ring..ring..

"Huh? Hello?"

"Is that you Inuyasha?"

"Sesshoumaru?" His voice was distant as if caught while thinking.

"Yes."

"Why are you calling?"

"It seems the doctor had decided to call me when Higurashi was done with her surgeries and shots instead of you. She said she is resting though she went to get her and make her change so I could come get her."

"Well are you?"

"I will bring her to my office where she will wait for you. So I suggest you get a move on little brother. There is still much to do today."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm finishing up some trade agreements that couldn't wait. I will be there in an hour or so."

"Very well then we will have a late lunch while we are waiting."

"Okay goodbye." click.

The bastard hung up on this Sesshoumaru. I will get him back later I have to finish this and go pick up the girl. Another 15 minutes and he was finally done. After placing it in the proper folder he grabbed what work he had completed and went to the elevator. Stopping at the floor below his he dropped off the paperwork and then continued down to the main floor.

He made his way down the hallway to the recovery room where he saw Dr. Weaver sitting and filling out a chart for someone.

"Is she ready doctor?" Her head popped up and she nodded.

"She's in there." pointing to the door to the right side of her. I walked around her long legs that were stretched out in front of her and opened the door. At first all I saw was the curtain then I could barely make out the bed behind it. Walking up to it I pulled it back to see a very beautiful sight.

She was wearing a silver shirt with powder blue geometric designs and a knee length black skirt. Her shoes matched the skirt. But it was her face that caught his attention the most. Her midnight black hair spilled across the pillow and her eyes were closed with her lashes brushing her cheek. Her pink lips slightly parted to breath gently. I was pleased that she didn't snore. Her hand was curled up by her face while the other draped at her waist.

A picture of sleeping innocence and by Kami it was a beautiful sight. Her smell though tainted a little by the drugs they had used she still smelled strongly of orchids. It was a summer's delight in every sense. Now I knew why my brother had waited for her. Yes she had some annoying qualities but this watching her live and sleep were well worth the aggravations she brought.

Instead of waking her I gently picked her up to take her to my office. I ignored the pointed looks of the workers as I went to the elevator. When I reached my office that is when I carefully placed her on my couch and went to order lunch. I had been seriously considering breaking the contract myself to avoid all the media but my brother had the right idea. : Mine: called my beast and while I agreed she was also ours.

_Kagome's P.O.V_.

I awoke once more to the smell of food. I felt much better then I had before. This time I awoke on something really soft. My eyes came into focus slowly and I realized I wasn't in the hospital room anymore. Now I was slightly annoyed by being constantly moved around when I was asleep but suddenly a tray was placed before me on the table and I forgot everything as I dove into the welcomed food.

I heard a small grunt but ignored it for the heavenly food. Whatever they had done to me during those surgeries had made me famished. After I was done I took a look around and noticed I was back in Sesshoumaru's office. Slightly mortified at my pervious behavior I gave a shaky smile to him. I received a raised eyebrow.

_Sesshoumaru P.O.V_.

After I called for lunch I sat at my desk watching the girl as she slept. She had curled onto her side her face towards me and her hand back under her chin. She looked adorable though I never before knew the meaning of the word. I wasn't quite sure how long I watched her before the elevator beeped and the food arrived but I hadn't cared. I stood up to take charge of the food and filled a tray for her. The smell seemed to wake her up almost instantly and once it was placed in front of her she pounced upon it with fervor.

I took my own tray and sat at my desk slowly eating as I watched the food disappear at a very rapid rate. I had heard that the drugs would make a woman hungry but this had me wondering if I should have ordered more. I was about half way through my meal when I noticed her looking around. I watched her face as she realized where she was and who she had ignored. Her face was almost comical in the horror. I silently raised my eyebrow and she smile nervously and fidgeted.

"Ah. Thank you for the food Sesshoumaru. It was delicious." I smirked at her and actually let out a small chuckle. I watched as her face take on a look of amazement and I wasn't sure why. The smirk quickly faded from my face as I spoke.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Higurashi?"

"Iie. I just never heard you laugh before. You were always so stoic in the feudal era." she gave me a sunny smile and just leaned back into the couch.

Now I realized why she was amazed. I had changed and mellowed a lot over the years. I was still the cold hearted ruler of the Western Lands but my so called people skills had improved when I didn't have to worry about striking fear into their hearts. It also gave me a slight warm feeling to know that even after I had tried to kill her before that she would just forgive and forget. I knew she worked with me in the past but there had been a common need and goal then versus what was going on now.

I checked the time as I settled down to get back to work and was surprised that it was almost time for my brother to show up and take her shopping. It occurred to me that she might have a better idea of what she wanted if she saw her room first. I picked up my phone to call Inuyasha.

Ring..ring..rinn

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha are you on your way yet?"

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha you do realize you said you'd be here in 15 minutes right?"

"Shit!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Its not that I don't want to its just that someone screwed up the train lines before I had my executive take over and several companies are in trouble if I can't reroute the trains to get to the proper factories soon. Also the trade agreements that I was working on aren't worth shit now because of this. So all the work I did this morning is wasted! I have to stay here and work this out. Can you take her? I only made the arrangements under our last name so no one knows whether it's you or me."

"Inuyasha I can't I have too much to do! I have already had to give up my morning to quiet the rumors and tried to find my missing secretary. I was interrupted again to have to pick up Ms. Higurashi and now you want me to give up the remaining of my work day to take her shopping?"

I quickly glanced at her and had to wince when I saw her head was bowed and a quiet sniff told me she was likely to cry.

"I'm sorry Sess but this will seriously hurt a lot of people and I can't walk away when I can help them. You already lost one day just take the girl shopping."

I was angry at him and at her but I knew it would do no good to lash out at them. My youki was seriously in need of relief and this stress was not helping me control it. I growled out a 'fine' and slammed the phone into the cradle almost breaking it. That's when I noticed the quiet sobs coming from the girl sitting a ways from me. Kicking myself mentally I stood up and walked over to her. I knelt down beside her wrapped my arms around her. She stiffened but didn't pull away.

"This Sesshoumaru will not say this often Kagome but I am sorry. Early this morning was fine but when I watched the morning news I noticed that some how the press got hold of the story of my brother and I finally taking a breeder. I had to call a press conference to suppress the rumors and had to deal with very personal questions that I wouldn't have answered even if I had done some of them. I believe it was my secretary that sold it to the press but when I went to find her she is missing. This Sesshoumaru works very long hours and a day spent with these interruptions and stress causes my youki to get out of control. Inuyasha was supposed to take you shopping for your furniture for your room but now someone's mess up has several companies in jeopardy." I gave her a gentle squeeze and the next thing I knew I felt a gentle power caress my youki and my beast almost immediately calmed and responded with a quiet purr of approval.

I looked up and noticed that she was glowing a very light pink. For a moment I wondered if she was going to try and purify me but that was gone sooner then it came when it faded. Her eyes showed tiredness that I hadn't expected but following it she smiled a heart stopping smile and was puzzled as to the reason.

"Your 'contented growl' sounds so similar to Inuyasha's. Though I still say you guy's purr." she said it with a teasing tone and I knew she hadn't meant it as an insult. I gave my mental beast's cage a once over and in my minds eye it was curled up in the corner gently wagging its tail. I couldn't believe it she had pacified my beast with her powers. I felt like I had rested well for over a week with no work. I hadn't felt this good since the last time I was able to run the length of Japan before the cities were built.

"Thank you." and I was grateful. The immediate stress relief left me feeling 'as good as new' as the human saying goes. I stood up and offered her my hand which she took without hesitation.

"I have to tell my other workers that I am leaving but then we are going to up to allow you to choose a room and then we are heading out shopping. Sound good?" I had no idea why I was seeking her approval when I only had to order her but it just seemed important and for the smile I received it was well worth two more words then I would have spoken.

I lead her to the elevator and pushed the button for the floor below mine. We stood in comfortable silence and when the doors opened I pulled her gently along with me. I walked up to my executive junior president of the breeder program.

"Jon. I need you to take over for the day. It seems my brother can't make it to show Ms. Higurashi around so I am taking it over. The contracts that you need to review are on my secretary's desk and the two lawsuits just need paper work processed and the other paper work for the remaining non breeders needs to be sent out so the doctors can call them in." He gave me a short bow and I nodded my head slightly as I turned around and lead Kagome back to the elevator.

I typed in the code for the top floors, showing Kagome the combination, and waited with Kagome at my side. I took a deep breath and in this confined space her smell was almost over powering. I held my thoughts together as we reached my floor and I began to show her around. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as her face took on a series of amazed looks. She held my home in a certain respect that I couldn't figure out. I didn't know what she found so amazing but I felt pleased none the less.

_Kagome's P.O.V_.

I had felt like a burden when he had been on the phone with Inuyasha but his apology was very unexpected. To know that I meant enough to him to apologize amazed me. It was more then I had hoped for. That he'd asked me if what he had planned was okay made me smile and feel very special. To know that he was going to take the rest of the day off just to take me shopping when I could have just sent for my stuff from home left me speechless. But it was his home that took away my breath and left me feeling awed. His entire building was a marvel to be in with the mosaics in the hallways and the crescent moon brass walk way.

The rooms were grand with impeccable taste and style. The colors flowed room to room. The antiques of most likely priceless vases and pottery sat upon display cases and Roman pillars. The floor I hadn't noticed before but was a handsomely done hardwood. The bedrooms had American style walls, meaning they were solid and nearly sound proof, while the rest had the beautifully painted screens. The scenery and the animals seemed alive and about to move in the wind or scamper away.

The dinning room had a traditional low table and cushions with real lanterns. The kitchen was modern and very western (American) with the counter tops of green marble with a sparkling gold like color running various lines. The cherry stained cabinets with all modern appliances. The living room had a low seated set of a couch and two recliners with a plasma 52 inch screen on the far wall. It looked like someone actually play video games and I smiled secretly. He led me to his study and it was very English with the leather and the solid old oak desk. The lights here were electric because of the enormous amount of books. He had a small laptop on his desk and several small filing cabinets behind it. Next was the first bathroom and I felt like I had gone to heaven. There was a steam room, whirlpool tub, shower, and off to the side behind a screen I found a replica of a hot spring including the famed mineral water.

I giggled in happiness. In the back was several bedrooms and he had cleared out a few to allow me to choose. The first room was large and done in light reds and gold but to me it was more Inuyasha's style then mine. I closed the door and walked behind him to the next one. The next one was done in shades of blue and violets but again I didn't feel it was me.

The last one was done in emerald green and other forest colors with dark wooden floors and a Bay window. I walked over to the window and looked down into a mini forest reserve. I gasp and clapped my hands spinning around saying "This one please!" For some reason I had the feeling he wasn't surprised but he nodded.

"Take a good look so you have in mind what you want to buy." I took the advice to heart and walked to one wall and started counting steps mentally. It was 21 strides for me across so I walked to the other wall and started counting again. This time it was 18 strides.

"May I ask what you are doing?" came Sesshoumaru's voice breaking my concentration.

"Huh?"

"I said may I ask what you are doing."

"Measuring the room."

"I could have told you the measurements."

"It wouldn't have done you any good."

"Why?"

"Because real measurements mean nothing to me. I have the ability to feel a space. I use my own strides to get a layout in my mind. If I used measurements I would just get confused. This way I measure how big a bed might be and I can count how far into the room it would go and what space I have left. I know it's strange but it's the way I do things."

He only shrugged and looked away waiting for me to finish. I guess he didn't have much to say to the way I did things or if he did he choose not to comment. I measured the window and a few other things and finally turned toward him and said "I'm ready now." He nodded and turned back around and led me to the elevator again.

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Shopping." I got annoyed at his its-so-obvious tone.

"No I mean what stores."

"Yes." I waited but he said nothing more. I ground my teeth trying not to explode. Somehow with just a few words and attitude he was making me angry. I wasn't sure how but I didn't like it. We were doing so well. Anyway I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I counted to 10 a couple of times.

"Would you care to divulge a few names so I can have an idea of where we are going?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Because WHY?" A small chuckle and I realized he was goading me on purpose. He was teasing me! Hold the phone and stop the presses a news flash just appeared across the sky "Sesshoumaru has been hiding a sense of humor!" Okay I know I heard him laugh earlier in his office but this time he was trying to be funny rather then taking something as funny. I stood there mouth gaping as he turned towards me.

A feather light touch of his finger made me close my mouth. "Much better. One would think with your mouth hanging open like that that you would have more experience in pleasing the other gender then your file says."

It took a moment for what he meant set it but once it did I sputtered out, "I have n-n-not done a-any su-uch thing!" I fumed, he knew I had not done anything of the sort and he made a comment like that. I crossed my arms and huffed as we got out of the elevator and walked towards the front doors. I didn't even glance at him I was to angry.

_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V_.

"Much better. One would think with your mouth hanging open like that that you would have more experience in pleasing the other gender then your file says." I watched closely as the words settled into her mind and once they did righteous furry poured forth. She stuttered out, "I have n-n-not done a-any su-uch thing!"

Of course I knew she hadn't but I just couldn't let that expression go. I mean she was peering up at me with her mouth open like she was trying to say something as her mouth moved but nothing ever came out. The comment just came to mind and she turned away from me in her anger.

When the elevator stopped she immediately started out leaving me behind to gaze upon her. Again a totally random thought occurred to me watching her. She was great having around but it was fun watching her go. With her strides so jerky it emphasized her butt as she walked away and I couldn't help but wonder what it would look like with out clothes. Shaking my head I tried to chase the thought out of my head but it just wouldn't go.

_Kagome's P.O.V._

'Oh he makes me so mad! What an arrogant demon. Thinks he's all that does he. Well then I will just have to put my plan back into action. We'll see if we can't teach the dog to eat out of the palm of my hand.' I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment and counted to ten. I walked out of the building and down onto the brass crescent where I stood waiting for Mr. high and mighty to show up.

When he finally showed up he had a few more accessories then when I last saw him he had a cell phone in his hand and was talking in another language I didn't know. It wasn't Japanese or English so I just stood there for a few minutes while he chatted away and then finally hung up.

"Ready to go?"

"Been waiting on you Fluffy."

"Who told you that name?" he growled at me.

"I think I thought it up but if I did hear it before then it was probably said by Inuyasha, why?"

"Never call me that again." he advanced towards me, "Not if you know what's good for you."

"If I don't?" He stopped for a moment as if not sure how to proceed. I got the feeling he was trying to intimate me but I had seen it before and he needed me so I didn't think he could hurt me that much. His eyes slowly refocused and he said very low and very quiet, "You are making fun of your house leader and that usually means punishment," his eyes took on a very wicked glow, "Now you wouldn't want a spanking on live television now would you?"

My hand flew to my mouth to muffle my scream of no. I looked at him in honest horror. I tried to shake the thought out of my head, "You wouldn't dare." his lips pulled back into a real smile exposing his fangs as he chuckled.

"My dear little breeder you don't know what I am capable of. After all I am the slightly sadistic cold-hearted ruler of the western lands. Your punishment would be a trivial matter to me and if it makes you behave then so be it. Make no mistake I would do it to teach you a lesson."

I looked up at him long and hard and realized he probably really meant it. After all he wasn't averse to humiliating Inuyasha all those years ago by showing him up with his sword play though no one was around usually but our group but why wouldn't he embarrass me in front of the entire city. Slightly put off balance I tried to pull myself together. I knew he was right, I didn't know him like I knew Inuyasha. I was tempted to say that Inuyasha wouldn't let him but somehow I had the feeling he would find some convenient project to stick him with while he walked away with me in tow and put before a camera and down before I could even yell his name.

Feeling slightly defeated I made myself stand up tall as I began my plot to further seduce the ice prince. We waited for a chair to arrive and once it did we were off. I was distracted after awhile at the scenery that I hadn't ever really paid attention to before. I racked my brain for how high up we were. A flash of memory from my night time lessons describing the city came to me,

"All cities had to be able to accommodate at least 10 million people though Tokyo has the largest at 18 million. The standard city is at least 3500 feet high and at least 7 miles long and 3 to 4 miles wide. Though the space is compacted upon itself each level is at least 10-15 stories high (meaning 100 to 150 feet tall) the lower levels are built in apartment style homes and each level above it slightly larger and more expansive then the last."

"Near the center of every city are a large amount of parks to make sure all levels get the required amount of sunlight. Usually there are large ponds and even some streams that are allowed to flow though the parks. Every level has security cameras covering almost every square inch to help prevent crime. The tall pillars on the top of every city house wind turbines that come out at night to help gather electricity for the city. During storms a system of lightening rods are raised in hopes that lightening will strike them and not the dome. But even this electricity source is not wasted for heavy cables were designed to hold the power and turn special generators that input it into large back up power sources for the city. This saves the city money if they are lucky to have a few lightening strikes because one lightening bolt can almost power the city for 2 hours."

"the infrastructure of the city is built on a building block idea where the two below support the next this way if any part of the city is damaged the rest of the city doesn't collapse. The structure can sustain over 40 damage and still remain standing. The levels are all open to look down or up upon one another to ease any repairs and to allow sunlight to filter through as it pleases."

I felt a little dizzy with the onslaught of the entire lesson relearned in a matter of seconds but Sesshoumaru put one arm out to hold me steady.

"Are you alright?" there seemed to be a slight concern in his voice. I nodded as I tried to explain.

"I was wondering about the city and I had a flash back to one of my lessons that I was taught at night explaining it all to me. It went through my mind so fast I was left feeling dizzy."

"I heard that happens when you try to think to hard. Just take a few breaths and let it come to you."

I took the advice and started taking slow breaths and the voice in my head slowed down to where I could understand what he was saying. After awhile I shut the voice off as it went into the economics. I turned toward my companion and smiled.

"Thanks that really helped."

"Of course it did." again with that superior tone that I had hated back at his office. I decided that while he said I couldn't call him fluffy he said nothing about not being able to straighten out his attitude.

"Now you listen here Mister. You had better stop with that tone! I realize that to everyone else you have been hiding this so called sense of humor but I do not appreciate being treated like a peasant to your so called lordship. You have offered me a place in your house and I will be treated fairly and with respect as I have treated you! I have done nothing that gives you the right to use that tone." And I would have continued but suddenly he pulled me close until our noses were touching.

"Really? You have been given an honor girl. An honor I can take back. Here I am taking you out to shop on my time and my bill. Here I am giving you a place in my home and in my house. All of it has been offered you have done nothing to earn it. I could have let Inuyasha take you as a mistress and allowed to become a regular breeder. You have treated me with the respect that you had only rarely given me in the past. I expect it from you where you have no right to expect anything from me. Do not let your feelings cloud your judgment girl. I am not nor will ever be as soft as my brother." with that he released me to sit back down and he straightened his clothes and turned away. For once in my life I thought before I spoke. I didn't argue as I would have with Inuyasha.

In that moment several things became clear to me that should have before. I was treating him as I would Inuyasha though I knew this before I realized I wasn't really changing my behavior. I was making assumptions based on what I knew of Inuyasha and not Sesshoumaru. He was known as the aristocratic assassin in the feudal era and he was also one of the leaders of almost half of Japan. He had been raised as royalty and he was not about to speak to me like an equal till I proved myself here in this time I knew he respected me in the past. I made a big mistake and didn't know how to rectify it. I had proven to him to be pure and a willing fighter but nothing he had seen of me made me worthy. I was just a common human to him. Inuyasha knew different and so did I but he didn't and it was him that I had to prove myself to.

I felt very guilty that I was treating Sesshoumaru like a double of Inuyasha, just like Inuyasha for the longest time treated me as a weaker copy of Kikyo. I was never an excellent fighter in the feudal era, though I had finally mastered the bow and arrow and defensive moves, times had changed but I was almost sure that I still needed training in those areas. I knew self defense and mikos were still taught here in the city. It was something that I could ask about and even if it didn't prove me to him then at least I could defend myself. I had to get to know him if I wanted to be able to treat him as his own person and he had to get to know me. I wouldn't be leaving any time soon so the faster I gained his respect the better off I would be. Seducing him would have to be put aside until I knew enough to figure out how to do that. Mentally I sighed at the long way round but this wasn't some one night stand this was in a way my job and he could make my life very hard if he wanted to.

I was silent the rest of the ride. It took awhile for the chair to maneuver the chair the store he had selected but once we were there I couldn't help but feel a little awed. It was a hand crafted wood store and it was thee most expensive store in the city. Only the richest shopped here.

"Sesshoumaru we don't need to shop here. I would be perfectly content with something less expensive." I shuttered to think of the prices in this store. I turned my face up to look at him and only saw a raised eyebrow.

"You expect me to have a piece of furniture that doesn't match the rest? All my furniture has come from here and I refuse to have some second rate pieces in my home. Now you will find something here you like or you will have one built I care not but you will choose." It was so confusing speaking to him at times one minute I am not worthy of notice and the next insists that while I may not match him my furniture does. 'good grief.'

Taking my arm he led me inside as my mind tried to reevaluate the price in Sesshoumaru's home. I had noticed the matching pieces but I had assumed they were antiques. This store had only been around for about 150 years. The price tag on these items was almost more then my mom made in a year breeding and that included the money spent on the doctor's visit and hospital deliveries.

Walking in a lady immediately came up to us. "Ah Mr. Takahashi how nice to see you again. What are you looking for today?" I knew that I wouldn't like this woman she was already simpering to him. She was trying to cater to a high spender but she had no sincerity left. Right then I knew that this might take awhile.

"Kimi. I need you to show Ms. Higurashi around at the bedroom sets. She needs to pick one that matches her taste but that compliments my home. Now remember our deal." and with that he turned to sit on one of the chairs that were set by the door.

The woman now named Kimi turned to me with a look of pure distaste. Now I might be a white when it came to being a virgin but I had dealt way to many times with people like her. Placing a look of young innocence on my face I decided to play a little. I knew that I had to show this woman that I was above her because I had a feeling any children's furniture would also come from here and I needed her to bow to me.

"Kimi right?" she nodded in annoyance with a scowl on her face.

"You know you might be pretty if you didn't scowl and maybe smiled more. After all I am here to spend money and be happy and how can I be happy with you scowling?" I tilted my head to side in my best imitation of a little girl. I smirked mentally at her wince. She couldn't talk back because I was the customer and you never correct the customer. Now this I might enjoy.

_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V_.

I was very angry at the girl when she tried to supposedly correct my tone towards her. However, after I had spoken she had remained quiet and docile and some how it seemed wrong to see her like that. I was used to women either throwing themselves at me or being meek like she was now. It was then I noticed that she didn't fit into any category I previously had. She had her own way of doing things like she had shown in her room and she had fire to stand up for herself and not hide behind anyone, or at least she hadn't since the battle in my father's tomb. He had respected her a little in the past with her cleanliness and her courage to talk back to him. She had also tried to protect his brother from him though futile she had tried.

He would not admit it to her but he did like her fire and her attitude. She would not back down and would not take anything from anyone if what she said she believed in. He had made her back down which he was surprised he could do. In a way what he said was true it was an honor to be chosen of his house but everything else, like a home and furniture, was part of the contract though he was sure she hadn't read that. However, she was the one to take him up on it and had chosen to be in his house and that was an honor extended to him in return. She could have written herself a contract to any house because of her purity and because of his brother she chose theirs.

She didn't seem to have expensive tastes in the past because she only had what he now knew was a sleeping bag and the hard ground. So when she said she would be satisfied with something less expensive he knew it to be the truth. A small measure of approval worked its way into his heart even if he wouldn't accept her proposal to choose anything else.

He decided to watch her after he sat down and openly smirked when her posture changed to that of a youthful innocence she was long past but she somehow pulled it off. But it was her comment that made him want to laugh. It was said with such sincerity that though the woman might not like it, there was nothing to give away the fact that Kagome could have cared less what she looked like unless you knew her.

A startling thought in itself that he had grown to know her so well in the past without realizing it and in the few days she had been here with him already that he could tell she was putting on an act. He hadn't been sure until that moment how much he had actually paid attention to her both in the feudal era and now. It was troubling to his state of mind but he pushed back the thoughts to watch what his little breeder would do with the stuck up bitch.

_Kagome's P.O.V_.

When I had finished speaking I saw her stiffen and knew that comment had gotten under her skin. I waited what she said next to see how she would handle it. She stood a little straighter and raised her head so that instead of looking at me she looked like she was trying to turn her nose up at me.

"That may be very well so. However, you will be too amazed at the furniture to worry about whether I smile or not. Now if you would. Please follow me." her voice was seemingly unaffected by my comment and she turned around to lead the way to what I expected to be the bedroom sets. Following slightly behind her I took a moment to wonder what kind of deal she and Sesshoumaru had but since I had nothing to go on then one sentence I let it go for now.

Around the corner she suddenly stopped and whipped around, "You listen here you little bitch! I will not take any of your shit. This is my store and in this place you shall respect your betters. Now hurry up and choose something so I can get your stench out of my store." she hissed really softly and I couldn't help but pop my head up and smirk at her.

"You didn't really pay attention to what Mr. Takahashi said did you?"

"What do you mean?" she was still confident.

"He told you to show me around to find a piece that I liked that matched his home. What do you think that means?" She snarled at me still not understanding and a little wary.

"Now, now Kimi that's no way to treat the breeder of the Takahashi house. What would Mr. Takahashi say if I told him what you said to me?" her face paled a little but she didn't apologize.

"Well if that is the way you want it I guess I'll ask Mr. Takahashi to show me around. Good day Kimi." I said in the most civil tone I could manage. Before I had even finished turning around she grabbed my arm.

"Wait" she hissed.

"You have not apologized for your behavior Kimi. I refuse to have you show me around until you do." I watched as she gritted her teeth in a grimace.

"Fine." she gritted out. "I apologize."

"Now was that so hard?" I knew for women like her it was hard but she said nothing.

"Are you going to escort me Kimi or am I still going to have to get Mr. Takahashi?"

She let go of my arm and gave a slight bow before turning around and continuing on our way. In a side room there were fabulous beds with all kinds of cravings and some with simple wood grain. I took my time and searched the room. My breath was taken away as one finally caught my attention.

It was a beautiful piece of maple polished to shine and on the side cravings of various dogs, foxes, and wolves in play. One side started with dogs and then they moved to slowly playing with foxes till only foxes in the front blending again with wolves on the other side to playing with the dogs on the back. It highlighted the animals using enamel. I feel in love with it instantly and I saw a similar motif on the dresser and night stands toned down so as not to detract from the bed. It would match my room perfectly. I turned to Kimi pointing at it.

"I want this one along with the dresser and night stands."

"You can't afford that." she said and sounded very sure. I knew that I couldn't but before I got upset I remembered that Sesshoumaru said he was paying. Sighing in relief that I wouldn't have to give up the set I simply smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes at me but didn't say anything. Damn she was learning. So instead I said, "Who said I was paying?"

She glared at me. "You may be the breeder but there is no way a leader, let alone Mr. Takahashi, would buy you that."

"Why?" I was simply confused.

"Why? WHY? Because you little nit wit that set cost well over 3 million yen! That's more then most breeders make in a year and you expect me to believe that he's just going to buy that for you?" she was seething and I could see she was probably trying to keep from slapping me. I titled my head up and met her eyes.

"He told me to choose and that he was buying. Why are you so upset?" she screamed and attacked. Surprised as I was I still was able to dodge her first attempt. "You never answered me Kimi."

"Because you little bitch! Before you came along I was saving myself for that house! I was considered for that very position you were given but his little brother decided that he didn't like me. I never knew why they didn't choose me but I have been waiting over a century. He has come to my store to pick out every piece in his home since we opened!" she screamed at me.

I felt a little sorry for her because that was a long time to save yourself for something you might never have. I might have felt sorry but I wouldn't have this she would just have to accept I was chosen and she wasn't.

"Be that as it may Kimi that still gives you no right to attack me."

"It gives me every right! A breeder can be challenged by another worthy breeder. I am still a light yellow and I will take your place." Kimi seemed very determined.

"A light yellow Kimi? You aren't even on the same level bitch so back down and ring up my sale!" I growled at her.

"What do you mean? You can't possibly be better! At least I am a hanyou versus a human!"

"Sure I can wench. I am a pure white. I was offered the position before the little brother ever showed up! They agreed on me and offered it and I took it. You have no right to challenge so back down." she deflated slightly muttering to herself. I was almost sure she was going to back down before out of no where she rammed into me.

I rolled out from under her and ducked behind a wardrobe. Trying to regain my breath I panted. The little whore hit hard. Well we'll see how she likes being blasted. I quickly gathered my power into my hand and waited for her to show up again. I didn't have to wait long before she peeked around the corner and ran to attack again. I raised my hand and released the energy that I had gathered.

It hit her in the center of her chest and she screamed a blood curdling scream. I covered my ears and looked at her fly into the wall. The next thing I knew Sesshoumaru had me in his arms as we watched Kimi slowly change. She was being purified into her human form. I hadn't really paid attention to the fact that she was part demon and now I really felt bad. I hadn't meant to hurt her that much.

Sesshoumaru hadn't put me down when he looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah she only got to ram into once before I hit her with my energy." I was still a little shaken.

He turned toward Kimi who was fully human now. "Kimi I expected better from you. I do have the right to demand your life for your attack but instead I think I shall take the furniture that Ms. Higurashi wanted as compensation. He turned with me in my arms and asked me to point out which piece I had selected. I pointed to the set I had wanted and he smirked as he nodded. A few fellow clerks were in the room now inspecting the damage.

"We shall be taking that set there for compensation of the attack on my breeder. I want it at the western building and in her room in two hours." he left his number and called his crew at the office to expect the delivery of the set. By now I could stand on my own but he kept me at his side by wrapping his arm around me. I felt embarrassed by the display but I couldn't help but feel comforted in his arm.

We left the store with them mumbling all kinds of apologies and assurances that Kimi would never be his attendant again. I didn't feel any better about what I did but I was saved from being totally depressed when he announced, to their unvoiced question, that Kimi was only temporarily human and would return to her normal self when her youki built back up. Since it hadn't been intentional it hadn't eradicated her demon blood and so left her able to return to normal. Still in the arms of the demon lord he asked me once we were on the chair, "Ready to choose your mattress?"

_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V_.

I had listened to the conversation when they disappeared around the corner and was ready to step in but she had handled herself well and was proud of her. I allowed the other attendant to distract me with a few refreshments and conversation about how their business was going. We had a nice deal going; I would come and shop only here so they so use it as advertisement and I received almost anything with 45 off the price. I had never been disappointed in the quality of any of the things I had bought. Some pieces like a bed frame had actually survived me throwing my brother on it during one of our fights. After that I had been impressed.

My ears twitched when I thought I heard yelling and then it was quiet again. I began to have a feeling that something was going on but I continued my talk uninterrupted. I learned that the business had had a recent spike in sales and what they were using the profits for until a blood curdling scream was heard. I felt my heart squeeze itself painfully as I jumped up and used my youkai speed to find out where the scream had come from.

Entering the bedroom set room I saw Kagome swaying slightly on her feet and in seconds I had her in my arms. Holding her closely I looked her over and saw no injury so I looked around the room and against the wall I saw Kimi changing. She had a slight pink glow and she was still screaming but had no breath to make it heard. I realized what happened and for the first time saw her human form. She went from her bright red hair to a light brown and her scent changed from a candy like smell to smelling like a bitter apple. The scent just seemed bitter though it was more of a taste then a scent. It was strong and I realized that she used her youkai to make her scent more attractive. He was glad his brother hadn't liked her smell of her in time it would have driven him from his home. He wondered when the last time she'd bathed was when he guessed why her human scent was so strong.

"Are you alright" I asked Kagome.

"Yeah she only got to ram into once before I hit her with my energy." Her words though comforting still angered me. The bitch had no right to attack my breeder. Looking around I saw where we were standing and realized we were in the most expensive part of the store and guessed that they didn't battled long if she had only got one hit in. Getting an evil idea about a perfect revenge against the whore I decided to take the pieces I wanted.

"Kimi I expected better from you. I do have the right to demand your life for your attack but instead I think I shall take the furniture that Ms. Higurashi wanted as compensation."

I heard a slight gasp from the attendants who had come in to inspect the damage. I quietly asked Kagome what pieces she had wanted and smirked when I saw that she had chosen the most expensive. I knew Kimi would not like it but she had attacked my breeder for no reason that I could see. When she recovered I was sure that the loss in profits would make her more respectful next time since it would come out of her commissions.

"We shall be taking that set there for compensation of the attack on my breeder. I want it at the western building and in her room in two hours."

I quickly finished up keeping a hold on the girl as I lead her outside. She gave a small yawn so when we were seated I couldn't resist asking, "Ready to choose your mattress?"

Her response wasn't what I would have expected. She gave a bigger yawn and tried to cover it with her petite little hand and turned her face into my shoulder. Assuming she had finished yawning because then she nuzzled her way into my shoulder and declined to give a response.

"Ms. Higurashi what are you doing?" I said it in a stern tone but truthfully I didn't mind. Her eyes turned towards me slightly dazed as if she had actually fallen asleep. A soft "huh?" was heard.

"This Sesshoumaru has asked you what you thought you were doing." Her eyes still didn't really focus as she said, "Tired." and promptly turned her face back into my shoulder. Slightly annoyed that she choose to fall asleep on my person I decided to just take her back home. She had accomplished more today then I had and being human was more then likely truly tired. I reset the directions of the chair to take us back home. I began wondering where she was supposed to sleep since she had a bed but no mattress. The girl was truly a magnet for trouble. 'I suppose this Sesshoumaru will have to give up his own bed for the night.'

Taking a deep breath he again noticed her scent and allowed himself to unwind a little to relax in her calming scent. Reaching home I got out and picked her up like I had when retrieving her from the hospital and walked carefully towards the elevator. Performing a small trick I had finally typed in the code to go to my floor.

When the doors opened I headed towards my room. When I had showed her around I hadn't shown her the staircase in the back that led to my private sanctuary. There was a half floor above the main living one. Here I had my private garden in and exact replica of how Rin had hers. Each plant carefully maintained and flowers plucked periodically to adorn my desk just as she had done every day she lived. It had been our ritual that she would wake at dawn to pick the best blooms and she placed them in a vase she had helped make upon my desk. When I would come into my study she would have fallen asleep on one of the cushions and I would wake her for breakfast. As she grew up she had chosen a cousin of mine as a mate and they had lived in my castle for her remaining years. It had been the best century of his life because her smile had never dimmed. Her voice always rang out in cheerfulness when he entered any room she was in. When I sent her down to breakfast her response of "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." was always the same. He had taken her death hard when one morning he came down as usual and went to wake her to find her gone. Since that day he had gotten up to get his own flowers but only every few days because his garden though a replica was much smaller then hers had been.

Rin had somehow figured out which smells he favored and designed her garden with only those and her favorite. He had gone across the ocean on business with a distant lord and had seen a rose bush plucking one before his return he had given it to her. It became her favorite whether because she liked the smell the best or because it was the only flower he had given her he never asked. But his garden was a variety of native plants and the rose stood out just like she had. And now he was bringing another female into his personal garden. Rin had liked the miko when they had traveled with his brother in the pursuit of Naraku. She carried the bag the Miko had gotten her everywhere when she traveled. When it could no longer hold anything it was always on the bottom of her new bag. He had thought it foolish but maybe her feeling had gone deeper for the miko then he realized, however, that was a thought for another day.

Opening the door to his bedroom one would immediately see the room was mostly white. His bed had a comforter starting as white in one corner fading out as geometric designs in red took over till the designs faded to a pure red. The bed was low to the ground almost more a futon then a bed. The side table had a book bound in ancient leather and a small lamp. The floor was finely woven grass mats and white walls. The door to his room was a screen depicting himself in his human from one side and on the inside his dog form before his arm was lost. He had saved these screens from his castle that was torn down in the west. His other home had another set. The dresser and wardrobe were finished in a honey color resembling his eye color. Upon the ceiling he had had muralist paint the night sky as accurately as possible of the summer sky in memory of the night he was born.

He placed Kagome on his bed and turned down the sheets and moved her under them. Tucking her in he stood to go to his office to call his brother and see what he had missed in his little shopping excursion. At the doorway he turned to take one last look and couldn't help but think she belonged here in his memory of the past. Her weird clothing had made her stand out then but she would have anyway because of who she was.

He could remember vaguely her and Rin picking blossoms one evening and her teaching Rin how to make a flower crown. They had worn them until the flowers had turned brown before placing them on a sign post on the last leg of their journey to Naraku's castle. Rin had been sent home and it was their way of parting without saying goodbye. The hope of seeing blossoms the following spring and the renewing of life was what they had hoped for after the destruction Naraku had caused.

Rin had been at the celebration in the village in Inuyasha's forest when she had seen her disappear when her wish had been made. She had cried for almost a week but something turned her around. Now that he thought about it she had worn a crown of the same flowers at her mating ceremony. He had asked her why instead of the tradition human headdress and her answer then puzzled him.

Her words had never been lost, "Sesshoumaru-sama why would Rin? Though you have treated me as your daughter since you saved me, I was raised by you. Someone once told me that we are all like flowers or at least humans are. Humans grow, we bloom, and we age but then our children like the flowers come back the following spring. The renewing of life every spring is like the renewing of our souls every lifetime. My life is short compared to yours and I am in the bloom of my life and I will eventually age till I die. But someday I will come back to grow, bloom, and die once more. This is the cycle of life Sesshoumaru-sama. And I wear this proudly in memory of our hopes for spring and that good-byes aren't forever."

Thinking about it now he realized it was probably the miko that had given her those words. She knew that there was reincarnation, being one as she is, and tried to explain to a child the meaning of life and death. How the flowers or in other words people have to pass on to make room for the spring flowers (people) and spring hopes. It was soon to be spring and he had some worries considering this year was his heat cycle but now he had hopes that she would share it with him. A new year to finally have a child of his own and to finally participate in the circle that Rin had told him about. He had longed to have a child for some time, some of it due to his instincts to ensure his pack and some in hopes that his adopted daughter would come back as his real one in the spring. Glancing back to that the woman on his bed he watched her chest rise and fall in her slumber and smirked slightly. He closed the door and turned to his garden and smiled for the first time in way to long. A soft light filled his eyes as he thought of a daughter he hoped to have playing as Rin had. 'Yes, A daughter to spoil again, to watch play again, to protect, and to love.'


	4. Things are looking up

Kagome's P.O.V.

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling as rested as if she had slept a week. Lying on her stomach with her arms buried under her pillow as she snuggled into it. Taking a deep breath she smelled a very slight muskiness of dog but she smelled more a combination of roses and vanilla. The scent was calming and refreshing. She so did not want to get up. Wherever she was the bed was the softest thing she had ever slept in and the sheets were as soft as feathers trailing over her waist and legs. Sighing she knew she was awake if was thinking stuff like this. She gave a soft groan as she stretched similar to a dog or cat with her backside rising into the air arms stretched out in front of her and resting on her knees. Rolling over she realized she had an audience. Blushing madly she glanced up at Sesshoumaru who was resting against the wall only to realize he looked to be asleep.

Getting up to investigate she hadn't noticed that her shirt had slipped to one side revealing a little more cleavage then was modest. Taking a look around the room it was breath taking especially the ceiling with the stars. Walking around the bed she brought the comforter with her. Walking up to him she saw that he wasn't making any move to prove he was awake so she decided to give him the comforter. She wrapped it gently around him tucking the edges a little before turning to the screen doors. The painting, she noticed was him in his dog form, was beautiful in detail looking almost real enough to touch. Tracing over the snout she as quietly as possible opened the door and looked outside. The sunlight was dim and slowly growing brighter to reveal the beautiful garden surrounding the room she was in. Taking a few steps she started to examine the nearest bush. It was an orchid bush with a few big blooms on it. Plucking one she held it to her nose and took in its lovely scent.

She wandered around slowly picking a flower here and there till she had a small but gorgeous bouquet of flowers. Smiling at the precious flowers in her hands she wondered how to get down to the other floor because she was getting really hungry. She also began to wonder why she had been in what she assumed was Sesshoumaru's room rather then her own. She decided to sit on the white marble bench till Sesshoumaru got up.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

As I started to wake up I realized that I had fallen asleep against the wall when I hadn't meant to. I had been considering my brothers words when his eyes had gotten heavy and her scent filled had his senses. Before he noticed he had fallen asleep. Now again her scent filled his nose and made him slightly drowsy. Opening his golden eyes he saw his comforter tucked in around him. Surprised he glanced at the bed to see that Kagome was gone. Getting up was a little difficult because his legs had fallen asleep. He took a deep breath after throwing the comforter back on the bed and knew her scent wasn't going stale yet so she hadn't been gone long. Glancing at the window he saw the sun was just cresting the horizon.

Opening the door he took a quick look around but stopped when he saw Kagome sitting on his marble bench with her back towards him. The air current was stronger up here with an actual breeze from the conditioning system and it was gently blowing her hair forward over her shoulder.

He realized that she was still in her clothes from yesterday and they looked a little wrinkled. Wondering why she hadn't gone downstairs he approached her. He watched as she sighed and lifted something to her face. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that she held a bouquet of flowers.

Flashback

Rin was sitting in a silverish kimono on her marble bench holding her flowers. She had grown into a beautiful woman in the past 13 years that she had been with him. Her hair was in a tight braid with her forelocks floating free in the wind. Her legs swaying back and forth as she hummed a little tune.

She looked up to the sky and started to sing. Sesshoumaru in that moment realized that his little girl was grown up. Her song finished on a melancholy note as she looked down to her hand. There upon it was a ring that his cousin had given her. With her other hand she twisted it off and put it close to her face before mumbling, "A beautiful ring but I don't know if I deserve or want it. Oh Sesshoumaru-sama I wish you could understand that I don't want to leave. You have been the only family Rin has known." Placing it back on her finger she sighed and picked up the flowers she was probably going go place in the vase in my office. Her head down in thought he stayed in her way until she bumped into him. Startled she glanced up and her face turned into joy as she said hello.

"Rin is it true you don't want to leave?" She looked stricken and took a step back as her eyes filled with tears. Turning her head she nodded.

"Why do you believe you must?"

"You have given permission for Rin to mate and she must go with her mate." she said quietly.

"Yes, I have given my permission for you to mate but I never said you have to leave." his tone was sure.

"Yoshimitsu does not want to be here. He said we were going to his home." her voice quivered a little.

"Rin this Sesshoumaru will only say this once if you do not want to leave I will not allow him to take you. You are not mated yet and I can make him leave." his tone hardened at the thought of the boy taking his little girl away.

"Rin loves him and wants to be with him. But I don't want to leave." tears finally spilled down her face as she held in sobs. He took her in his arm and slowly rubbed her back as she cried.

"Then you shall stay. If he doesn't love you enough to stay here then he will leave alone."

"Thank you, thank you father." it was the first time she had ever called him that. He held her closer and whispered into ear before letting her go, "No thanks needed daughter." He turned to walk away when she looped her arm through his and they made their way back to his office. She placed her flowers in the vase taking the old ones to be thrown away.

For the rest of her life she only called him father a few times the last on a few days before she died. She had handed him a small box. It was enameled with a figure resembling his dog form.

"What is this Rin?" Her eyes had a soft glow as she smiled.

"Open it Father." His eyes widened a little as he placed it down on his desk to open it. Inside were dried petals of a rose and several buds pressed to be preserved. Curious he carefully took the rose and held it to his nose taking a small breath. He carefully returned to the box and again asked, "I see dries flowers Rin. What are these for?"

"Those are the flowers I picked the day you first called me your daughter. I had them preserved so I had something to remember the day. I am old now father and I wanted you to have these before I was gone." For only the third time in his life he could feel something building in his eyes. Before he had pushed it away but curious as to what it was he raised his hand to his eye and rubbed one. His hand came away wet and then he knew what it was, "tears." he said quietly.

Rin had gotten up and moved slowly to his side. "Sesshoumaru-sama are you crying?" Her hand caressed his other eye taking away the tears. "Oh father don't cry! You never cry." She brushed against his eye again but there were no more. She wrapped her aged arms around him in a gentle hug. "I'll be back one day. Look for me, father." and with that she removed herself from his side and hobbled slightly out the door. He sat there wondering why he shed tears as he carefully closed the box.

From that day forward he placed the box on the front of his desk as a constant reminder of his little one. The day she died he had saved the flowers in the vase and had added them to the ones in the box, her ashes had been spread out upon her favorite flowers as she had once requested. It was the one thing he treasured almost above the sword his father had given him and in respect of her wishes he didn't cry again. He had kept a constant watch out for her with every female he had met but he had yet to find her again.

End flashback

Shaking off the past he continued forward to Kagome's side noticing the shirt was slightly more open then the day before giving a tantalizing view as he took a seat next to her. She finally noticed him and gave him a sunny smile.

"The garden is beautiful. I wish I had one like this." raising the bouquet again she took a deep breath of the sweet smelling flowers. He watched closely as her eyes fluttered shut in bliss and couldn't help but smile. Kagome shared Rin's love of flowers and he was sure any daughter of hers would also. The hope that had begun last night grew just a little bigger.

"It is a replica of Rin's though much smaller. I didn't have the room to do it to scale."

"Rin's? You mean the little girl that used to travel with you in the past?"

"Yes, I took her in and raised her as my own. She mated a cousin of mine and stayed in the palace till the end of her days." he could feel his throat tighten and knew he still missed her.

"That was good of you. She told me how much she loved you on our journey together. She had said that you took her in after something bad had happened to her. She never said what happened but that afterwards you looked after her and made Jaken tend her. She said she loved flowers because they were the only thing she knew of that compared to your beauty. I tried to tell men aren't beautiful but handsome or something along those lines. She would hear none of it, insisting that you were beautiful." she blushed a little I noticed and wondered if she shared Rin's opinion. I said nothing and an awkward silence followed. After a few minutes I heard her stomach growl and saw her face flush.

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you go downstairs?"

"I didn't know where they were. I didn't want to go somewhere I wasn't wanted so I was waiting for you to wake up." She was a considerate being at least though I couldn't remember being that way in the past but I shrugged it off as I stood and offered her a hand. She took it and I lead her to the semi covered railing leading down the stairs. For once I didn't have an urgency to get to work like usual. I had so many things I had to do every morning that I always felt rushed but today today was quiet and peaceful. I didn't know how long it would last since something always came up but I reveled in the moment of quiet hoping there would be many more mornings such as this.

Kagome's P.O.V. 

Heading down to breakfast I noticed he still held my hand. I was blushing madly but he didn't seem to notice. He led the way to the kitchen and finally let go of my hand. He gestured to a seat and I sat down.

"What would you like?" I was surprised, was he going to cook?

"Are you going to cook?" 

"Unless you want to." he said with his old stoic face on. 

"Um no, no I was just surprised since I thought that you had servants to cook." 'okay even to me that sounded stupid. "I mean I don't know where anything is so you can if you want."

"I do so hate to repeat myself." Though he sounded frustrated his lips quirked a little.

"huh?" It sounded like he sighed. 

"What would you like?"

"Oh. Oden?" I said in a hopeful voice.

"Very well." As he set about his task I studied where he got everything from hoping that I would remember some of this later. It was roughly 35 minutes later when a plate was finally placed in front of me. I stared hungrily at the food but I waited till he sat down. I glanced up and noticed he didn't have a plate in front of him.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" 

"My meals are prepared differently then yours. I will have mine in the office later." He said as he poured himself some tea. Giving one last look I dug into the food with relish. I was so involved in eating that I never noticed him looking at me. When I was nearly finished with the plate he finally spoke.

"Do you eat all your food that way?"

"What way?"

"Like you haven't eaten in about a week?" I blushed.

"No. I was just really hungry and this is my favorite food. It's so good that I couldn't get enough." Quickly I finished my plate.

"You will need to know table manners for the presentation. Get yourself a new plate and eat correctly. If you can not I must arrange for a teacher. You will be eating at the presentation and must put a good face to the masses." A little upset that he called my manners lacking I obeyed because I knew it would be a fancy dinner and I did not want to disappoint him after what he had said last night. Besides I still had to prove to him not all humans were idiots. I ate as carefully as I knew how and after my slightly smaller second plate of oden he nodded.

"You only need a little help and coaching for what cues to follow. Very good. Have you any etiquette training at all for dances and formal dinners?"

"Not really. My table manners are the farthest I had gotten because I decided to follow history learning then the court side in my education." 

"Well now that will have to be remedied. After the presentation we will probably have to secure the recordings that are usually taught to youkai so that you can learn how one youkai will react to another. It will also help you in any dealings you have with other houses. Some are day teachings that you have to consciously learn like the tea ceremony and the proper bows. Your miko powers and your weapon training will also have to be during the day. After the presentation we have about 6 to 12 months to prepare a full launch into society in which we have to host a ball. Every house breeder is required to know some defense and offense training due to the in party fighting. Breeders can challenge a breeder as you found out yesterday and only if you are pregnant can you turn down a challenge."

My mind was spinning with all that I had to learn. I wish I had stuck with politics now but I had thought I was going to be a regular breeder in this life and had switched. Stupid alter ego. I was all for the training since I had started before with Kaede but with any weapons other then bow and arrow I knew I had a lot to learn. Etiquette I hoped wouldn't be too hard though I had a feeling I was going to want to hurt someone before it was over. I nodded my head as I sat quietly sipping my milk that he had given me. 

"There are also several things left to do before the presentation. Is your family available today for the negotiations about their benefits? That needs to be taken care of. Also your wardrobe for work, formal, casual, and training need to be addressed. Along with the rest of your supplies like a mattress and hygiene products."

"Well for the mattress can't I have one like yours? I felt like I had slept for a week. I feel so much better." There was actually a reddening of his cheeks. Curious and flattered that I could make him blush I waited for him to say something. I didn't have to wait long before he swallowed audibly and cleared his throat.

"No. you can't have one like mine." I cocked my head to the side.

"Why not?" I would swear his cheeks darkened. A sudden voice burst out laughing and I turned to see Inuyasha holding his sides leaning precariously against the wall. 

"What's so funny! Why can't I have a mattress like Sesshoumaru's?" Inuyasha lifted a hand from his side pointing at Sesshoumaru still laughing. Sesshoumaru's face was wiped clean of emotion and he growled low and dangerous at the Hanyou. I wasn't sure if they were talking but Inuyasha suddenly wiped the tears from his eyes and answered my question finally.

"You can't because its one of a kind. You see it's made from ...humph." In a blink of an eye Sesshoumaru was out of his seat and his hand covered Inuyasha's mouth. His chest was vibrating visibly with a clear note of threat in it. My curiosity was peaked and I really wanted to know. Deciding to play sneaky. I got up and went behind Sesshoumaru and wrapped my arms around him. Almost instantly he stopped growling and stiffened in my arms but he didn't push me away.

"Please, pretty please may I have a bed like yours Sesshoumaru?" I put a slight whimper in my voice and rubbed my cheek against his back. I felt him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. His hands moved to cover mine as he pulled them apart and then turned so he was facing me looking into my eyes.

"Is that what you really want?" His voice seemed strange but I couldn't place it so I nodded not breaking eye contact. He brought my hands to his chest and said, "Very well. It will take a few days though. You might have to sleep at home or you are welcome to the couch."

"She can sleep on my bed Sess. I will get some sheets today when we are out." He didn't say anything more when he raised my hands to his lips and gave each a light kiss and left the room. I was too stunned by the action to move.

Inuyasha was looking at me with concern but I was too spaced out to notice. I was just trying to figure out what the look in his eye had meant. Finally I snapped out of it and asked Inuyasha the question that was bugging me.

"Inuyasha why was he blushing and you laughing when I asked for a bed like his?" he gave me a cocky smirk with a twinkle in his eye as he said, "Because he could never sleep on a regular mattress or futon with out tearing it to shreds in his sleep. So he came up with the idea of transforming into his real form and having someone brush and trim his fur. He then had it weaved into many sheets that were sown together and in-between each layer it's strategically stuffed to make a full mattress. You asked him to trim his precious fur for you and agreed." he was laughing again when he finished.

I was rooted to the floor. Now the smell made sense this morning when I smelled dog. I accidentally mumbled the last part of that thought out loud and Inuyasha burst into a bigger laughing fit. Mortified at what I had said aloud I ran out of the room.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. 

For some reason, unknown to my conscious mind, I had held her hand all the way to the kitchen. The conversation was a tad interesting and I learned how much she needed to for the formal dinner. This thankfully wasn't as bad as I had feared. There was just still so much to do and the days were starting to blur together. He had to remind himself that she had only been back in their lives for three mornings including today. It just seemed so much longer like she had always been here. I guess my brother was right in another instance she weasels her way under your skin so quickly that he couldn't figure out when it had happened.

When she had asked for a mattress like his he could feel his face warm. He was rarely embarrassed but the innocent way she had asked her question and that he knew, that she knew, not what she was asking, made him blush. It would be the evil fates desire that his brother should awaken and arrive just at that moment to witness one of the few times he was embarrassed. Having to listen to him laugh was nerve grating. I watched as he tried to point and say something that wasn't coming out. After he got some control and said, "You can't because its one of a kind. You see it's made from ...humph." I had gotten up and placed my hand hard over his mouth. I was angry so very angry and I was voicing treats in Inu when I felt two arms wrap around me. 

"Please, pretty please may I have a bed like yours Sesshoumaru?" I took a deep breath and I felt my body stiffen in her arms when I realized what she was doing, rubbing her face into my back. To an Inu what she was doing was calming and I felt my anger go. I let out my breath slowly as I moved my hands over hers and pulled them apart. She gave no resistance and I turned in her arms looking her in the eyes.

"Is that what you really want?" I watched her face carefully as she nodded. I wasn't sure why but I gave in. I had decided last night to court her gently in a little bit of the human way and Inu way. I hoped in the end to have her willing to help me in spring and at least have a working relationship with her. She would be the one taking care of the kids since Inuyasha and I have so much work and she could easily make them hate me if she didn't like me. "Very well. It will take a few days though. You might have to sleep at home or you are welcome to the couch." 

"She can sleep on my bed Sess. I will get some sheets today when we are out." I wasn't happy with the idea of her going home either. His offer was acceptable so I gave her hands a light kiss and got ready for work. I had only had a bed made a few times but I still had the name and number of who made this one. I planned to give them a call when I reached my office. I went upstairs to change trying to tune out my brother and what he was probably telling Kagome of why I was embarrassed. Youkai usually don't understand that feeling but it was personal, though she knew not at the time she asked and caught me off guard. I would have to be a little more careful from now on it was just so easy to let my defenses drop in her presence. But I shouldn't get used to it I had a lot of enemies waiting for such a mistake and it would cost me a lot more then I was willing to give up.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Reaching the stairs I climbed them to my room and took a deep breath again of my garden. Releasing some of the tension I had in my shoulders at the sweet scent. I needed to hurry and get a shower and change for work for I had spent to long with the miko. When I reached the screen doors I quickly opened them only to be over overwhelmed by the smell of orchids.

I had been oblivious to the effect of the miko's smell in a small room because up till now I had been in her company and used to the strong smell. But now opening the door I realized what my brother had gone through when he had arrived at my office. It was almost dizzying to the senses.

It also made sense why he had fallen asleep at the shrine if he had this in his nose for any length of time. I could feel my eyes closing and almost wandered to my bed to lie down. It seemed without her presence to keep things lively her smell put youkai or at least Inu youkai to sleep. Maybe I had been a little harsh on my brother then about being able to protect her at night, since it was obvious that even I could fall asleep if not in her presence.

Shaking myself I hurried to pick out a set of robes for the day. Usually I tried to keep my white outfit but I was probably going out to her family's home today and I didn't want to have to change. Opening my closet and I picked out a Royal Blue shirt that looked similar to my old style but was modern and slipped over my head instead of tying it. The sleeves had silver strands woven throughout forming giant Inus racing along the arms and the silver thread disappeared once it connected to the back leaving the torso with just the blue. I went to my dresser choosing a dark blue pair of boxers and a matching pair of pants for the shirt. (Had to answer the boxers of brief question right? Well if I had my choice here it is. wink -)

The shower felt nice on my body soothing the last of my nerves. My hair took a long time to wash and I had to be careful to keep my robotic arm as dry as possible. I missed terribly when I had two arms, it was my own foolishness that I lost it and then my pride that stopped me from catching as it fell into hell, but I made due. Finishing my shower I shook off and dried my hair in a towel. Dressing quickly I made my way back downstairs taking a sniff as I went and was relieved that neither my brother nor the miko was around right now.

Getting in the elevator I pushed the button for my office and went down. The quiet was nice and I enjoyed it immensely after dealing more with company then was my want. I called my secretary to come up and give me today's work load as I gave call to the Youkai woman that had made my bed. For some reason I had a feeling I was forgetting something about her but I shrugged it off.

Ring..Ring..ring.

"Hello Mrs. Modesitt's Shop of specialty Items."

"Hello. This is Mr. Takahashi may I speak to Mrs. Modesitt?"

"Right away Mr. Takahashi. One moment please." waiting I didn't notice I had held my breath.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Joanne this is Sesshoumaru I need you to make another mattress for me."

"Are you sure I could have sworn my work on your old one should have lasted another 100 to 200 years."

"There is nothing wrong with the one you made for me yet Joanne. I just need another one."

"Is that so? What finally decide on a woman Sesshoumaru? I could include several aphrodisiac herbs inside if you like." Though the woman was much younger then I we had always teased each other about finding a partner but she was too close for comfort this time. I had to get her off the subject. Luckily for me she never listened to the news.

"That won't be necessary. When will you be available to go outside the dome and gather my fur?" A ruffling of pages was heard for a moment then her voice was back.

"I have an appointment opening for tomorrow around 9 a.m. I could get my helpers together by then. I suppose you want this done quickly?" her voice said tersely obviously upset that I hadn't played our usual game.

"I need it done comfortably. It isn't for me and I think they need the special wash because I am not sure they would appreciate the smell like I do." I knew her curiosity would get the better of her sooner or later but as long as she didn't ask me right now I didn't care. She always got sidetracked when you listed the preferences of the one who was going to own the piece.

"You don't say? Wouldn't like the slight remaining dog smell? Okay it's written down anything else?" Listening to the slight scratch of the pencil on paper I could tell her head was to the side holding the phone as filled out the order form. I thought carefully and decided that it would be risky to say this but I wanted special sheets too.

"Actually yes. I need you to design and craft several set of sheets for it all in forest colors and bearing my family crest. I would like it done within 5 days." Steadying my breathing and my nerves for I knew that this might give it away but I wanted Kagome to see everyday that she belong with us.

"Sess this isn't like you. I have never heard you asking anyone for a sheet set with your crest. For a moment I thought you had lost a bet with your brother or someone but this doesn't sound like its going to a male."

"It isn't." Here's to hoping that she won't ask the right question.

"A courting gift then? You actually found a woman and you didn't tell me!" I sighed knowing she put it together.

"Yes." I said simply and allowed her to take it as she would. Her family house would be on the guest list and I knew that she would probably come when she found out I was hosting.

"I have to go Joanne. It was nice talking to you again. Be ready tomorrow I have been taking to much time off and I needed to catch up so until then." I hung up before a million and one questions came through the phone. She would most likely turn on her old T.V. and finally catch up on the news before the day was up. If she wasn't the daughter of the fox kit that Inuyasha raised I probably could have avoided the questions but she was the best and I only settled for the best. Rubbing my head in hopes to stave off a headache at the thought of the upcoming appointment he hoped he could watch her carefully enough to not end up looking like a poodle it took a long time to re-grow his fur. She had some crazy idea it would make his Inu form 'cute'. With one last mental shudder at the thought he got down to work.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Kagome felt like she was in a bad dream, she did not just ask Sesshoumaru for a bed mad of his fur. She hadn't known what she was asking and neither had said anything! Oh they were both in so much trouble. 'I wouldn't have asked for it if they had told me but then again his bed had been so soft.' She wasn't sure how long she stood there but motion finally came back to her feet.

She sat down on the edge of the bed frame and took a look around for the first time since they had added the furniture. She was pleasantly surprised as how royal it looked. The walls weren't your typical flat paint but foe finished allowing shades of green to be seen like you were in a tree surrounded by leaves of varying colors. The dark wood of the seemed like the tree trunk and branches. A finely crafted tree house, ha. Her bed had been placed just opposite the bay window. She still had to get a bench made for it. She looked around for her suitcase but couldn't find it. After looking even under her bed she had an idea occur to her that maybe the building staff might have put it away.

Walking up to the dresser she pulled open one of the top drawers. Sure enough there were her clothes neatly folded but barely filling any drawers she pulled out. She knew that Sesshoumaru was going to be taking her clothes shopping for the presentation and a few other things but she hoped that she could keep what she had to lounge around in here. Riffling through the drawers she found what she wanted to wear today. A pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt with a kitten's mouth open like a roaring tiger on it but had the saying above it 'I may be small but hear me roar!' She thought it was cute and placed it over her arm as she walked back out of her room.

Walking slowly towards the main bathroom she wondered where Inuyasha had gone. Looking around she didn't see him so she figured that he went to talk to Sesshoumaru down stairs or upstairs if Sesshoumaru hadn't come down yet. She opened the bathroom door with her head down in thought only to hear a loud "Hey!"

Her head snapped up and there was Inuyasha wearing absolutely nothing standing in the glass shower. Her eyes refused to blink or look away as they were glued to the fine specimen in the shower. She gulped as her eyes went form his head trailing down his body stopping at the waist. She had seen all of him in the past but his body had changed. Before it was a young man's body that he hadn't grown all the way into. Now he was chiseled and so clean cut. His chest was still hairless but around the groin and on his legs was silver-white curls. She wondered if they were soft or springy. Licking her dry lips she wanted to see how big he was and her desire for him grew.

She shifted uncomfortably in her skirt and could feel the tell tale signs between her legs that she was becoming aroused. Finally him moving out of the shower and wrapping a towel around what she wanted brought her out of her daze.

Gulping she realized just what she had been doing and flushed as she turned around. It simply wasn't fair that she couldn't touch yet. She remembered that she had to remain pure till after the presentation. Mentally she yelled at herself for not checking to see if he was still up here by calling out. Not that she really wanted to give up the view she got but it wasn't helping her to stay pure. 'I'm getting as bad as Miroku! Kami what is wrong with me?'

Before she could continue the rant she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. A husky voice whispered in her ear, "Did you like that Kagome? I think you did."

What I hadn't realized as he spoke was that he had quickly raised the skirt and his hand trailed up my thigh and towards my panties. He stopped short of touching me there but I could feel him take a deep breath.

"Yes I think you really liked it." He started to kiss my neck and my knees went a little weak. I couldn't think and I couldn't move as his other hand started up from my waist to my breast. He cupped the left one in his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. My breath hitched at the move and my body started to tingle. I wanted more but the voice of reason in my head told me we had to stop.

I grabbed his hands after a few more moments and pulled them away. I gave a disappointed sigh but he didn't resist as I let his arms go and turned and hugged him close. His arms didn't go back around me and I looked up to ask why. But his eyes were slightly red when he looked at me and I began to worry.

"Are you going to be okay Inuyasha?" his breathing was shallow and I didn't make any fast moves as I pulled away. When I was out of his arms I saw his fists clenched at his side and his eyes had closed. Before I knew what had happened he was gone out the door and it slammed shut behind him. Feeling very guilty at what had happened I knew I had to apologize but I took a shower first hoping that when I came out he would forgive me.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I had a good laugh at my brother's expense and that didn't happen often enough. Usually I only got him to see him blush when Joanne or one of the other kits kids got in an embarrassing question. When Kagome had run off I felt bad at making her go but I was still chuckling when I had gotten my clothes and went to take a shower.

The shower was quick but I thought I had heard the elevator and turned off the shower to make sure Kagome was still here. I was about to reach for my towel when the bathroom door opened. I immediately yelled "Hey!" but all she did was look up.

I watched as her eyes widened as she took in my body. I was a little self conscious when she stopped around my waist. I tried to get her attention by waving a hand but I don't think she noticed. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and reached for the towel and opened the door to step out. She got the message as she blushed and turned around. I had made the mistake though of waiting to long to come out and being in a small room with an aroused female.

My blood boiled at the sweet scent and I could feel myself harden a little. Tying the towel around my waist I approached. My mind was getting foggy and too late I realized that my demon side had taken over. It wrapped my arms around her waist as my youkai side whispered something I couldn't understand. I was fighting my instincts to take her when I finally got through. Opening my eyes allowed me to notice where my hands were.

One cupping her slightly generous breast and the other only a breath away from her nether lips, gulping I was about to apologize but I had wanted to do something like this for so long but now wasn't the time. The aroma almost made me lose it again when her hands grabbed mine and pulled me away. She turned and hugged me as my hands lowered and clenched to my sides.

She must have noticed I hadn't responded and looked up to my face. I wasn't sure what she saw but I could smell her desire start to fade a little with her scent of worry. She carefully pulled away as I closed my eyes to try and regain complete control. I paid her no mind when I finally raced from the bathroom needing to get away or risk actually taking her.

I raced to my room in desperate need of a cold shower. Afterwards I realized that I had left my clothes in the other bathroom. Sighing I made my way to my dresser to pick new clothes.

I hoped Kagome wouldn't sit me for what I did. Yeah she walked in on me but I was the one who touched her. I flopped down on my bed listening for her to come out of the bathroom. Closing my eyes I waited.

Kagome's P.O.V.

In the shower I tried to calm down my heated blood. It was harder to forget the feelings he had invoked then it should have been. I was finally forced to take a cold shower and when the freezing water hit me I finally came to my senses. Turning the water off I was shivering when I stepped out of the shower. Luckily my hair dryer was in here and I made use of it while I air dried.

Humming slightly I smiled to myself as I remembered the lean body I had seen a little bit ago. A slight blush warmed her cheeks as she thought of him aroused but quickly turned her thoughts to what had to be done today.

Sesshoumaru had said that she needed to call her family to see if they had time to do their part of negotiating. She also had to finish today with her shopping. The mental list of all the things left to do staggered her. The only saving grace was that hopefully Inuyasha would be taking her shopping but after this little incident she hoped she could even bring herself to look him in the eye. And also hoping he wasn't mad.

Sighing she got dressed and threw her hair up in a ponytail before grabbing yesterday's clothes. She still didn't know where they needed to go. Walking out she didn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

"Inuyasha?" I called out. Looking from room to room I continued to call out. I opened the doors of the rooms Sesshoumaru had showed me yesterday and didn't find him. Coming to a door I hadn't noticed before I opened it to see another bedroom. I didn't notice the bed at first because it was behind the door. The room was done in a tan color with grass mats floor. Opening the door the rest of the way I saw a bed with blood red sheets and Inuyasha's body stretched across it. I approached slowly and noticed his even breathing. He was asleep the lazy bum!

I wondered if I should scare him but then I remembered I had to apologize. Instead I climbed onto the bed and laid down beside him so I could rake my fingers through his hair. I stopped to rub his ears and he began to purr. My giggling I think woke him up and his eyes slowly focused on me.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hey yourself sleepy head."

"Kagome I.." I covered his mouth with my free hand.

"No Inuyasha. I apologize. I shouldn't have come in without knocking. I had thought you went with Sesshoumaru since I didn't see you. You did nothing wrong." I blushed a little but I had to say it so he didn't get the wrong idea. "I..I..I did enjoy what you were doing but that wasn't the time or place. When I looked up after hugging you I was worried when I saw the red swirling in your eyes realizing that you didn't have your sword. I didn't want to anger you so I with drew slowly. I am sorry." I looked into his eyes and could see he was surprised. I slowly removed my hand and sat up.

"You don't have to apologize; I'm the one that forgot to lock the door. You never gave me permission to go that far. I am sorry too." I smiled at his confession and leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"Okay we're both sorry. So let's go see what Sesshoumaru wants us to do today. I know there is going to be a lot of shopping. He also wants me to call my mom and arrange for the negotiations tonight if possible." I grabbed his hand and drug him behind me to the elevator. In the elevator I finally took stock of his clothes.

Like me he wore tight fitting jeans and I had to use my hand to close my jaw so I didn't drool. He wore a red tank top and his hair loose. I grinned to myself thinking on how many times I had tried to get him into clothes like that before and he had refused to loose his fire rat robes. I knew he would look stunning.

The elevator binged and we got out seeing Sesshoumaru typing away at his computer. We headed over and sat down waiting for him to finish. Without looking up he said, "You both are late. I have been working for near an hour. Do not make this a habit Kagome."

I felt slightly offended but I knew he was right I couldn't afford to make this a bad habit. I also knew that he had said we had a lot to do so I kept quiet.

"Its partly my fault Sess. I well.." He trailed off and I knew that he didn't want to tell him what had happened.

"I can still smell both of your arousals. I have a fairly decent _Idea_ ofwhat happened." I blushed furiously.

"It- it- wa-wasn't like that! He forgot to lock the bathroom door!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah and she didn't stop looking. Not my fault your bathroom is closed off from the vents, her scent drove my youkai side wild!"

We continued on the same vent trying to place blame on the other. Finally his voice cut through our argument.

"Enough! I have made a list of places you are going to go and arranged for attendants to help choose appropriate attire. Inuyasha go retrieve your cell phone while I explain a few things to Kagome."

We were both struck dumb and Inuyasha did as he was told not looking back. I was slightly nervous when I was left alone with Sesshoumaru. I hoped he wasn't mad.

"How far did he go?" he asked as he turned towards me.

"Ah.. A little touchy feely but other than a few kisses to my neck I pulled him away before much else. Why?"

"I have told you that you have to remain pure till the presentation. There will be mind readers there who won't mind looking to see if you are as innocent as we claim. You can not do anything more till afterwards. Your mind does not have a way of showing what day it was when such events occurred and if you have to many more encounters no one will believe that it happened after your testing. (testing refers to when she came to Sesshoumaru the first day)" I knew then how serious it was and I would try my best not to let anything further happen.

"I will try my best Sesshoumaru. I did not intend anything to happen this morning but I will try and not put myself into temptation."

"See that you do. Now I need you to call your mother when Inuyasha returns to make arrangements."

"Okay." we didn't have to wait long before Inuyasha arrived back.

"Kagome your dirty clothes do not go on my bed." I blinked at him not expecting that.

"Oops." I giggled nervously, "I didn't know where they went and after we had apologized I forgot. Sorry." He smirked at me.

"I could get used to this." I was confused.

"Used to what?"

"You are apologizing instead of sitting me." Thinking about it I hadn't sat him once since the first day. This was longest I had gone not sitting him.

"Well your language has been cleaned up. I sat you before because of your bad mouth and saying whatever you had to say in a way that totally embarrassed me in front of everyone!" I Stood up and faced him with hands on my hips and foot tapping. He smirked at me again before ruefully shaking his head.

"Na na nah. You ain't getting me to say it. I know better. The moment I call you wench you'll sit me just to be stubborn."

He crossed the room and I huffed. He had learned to shut his mouth over the years. Damn. We both sat back down.

"Now Kagome call your mother."

"Inuyasha I need your phone." He handed it to me and I dialed the number.

Ring..ring..ri..

"Hello Higurashi residence."

"Hello grandpa can I talk to mom."

"Oh Kagome dear. You need me to come and seal those demons for you?" he babbled on and I tried to get his attention but I finally resorted to yelling.

"GRANDPA! I NEED TO TALK TO MOM!"

"Oh why didn't you say so dear?" I sighed as he called for mom. I rubbed my head and Inuyasha sniggered at me. "You hush Inuyasha or you'll be sat."

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. What are you calling for? Need some more of your things?"

"No mom. I was wondering if you were available tonight so that the Takahashi brothers and I could come over and do the negotiations."

"Oh heavens I forgot all about that! Of course you can come over but it will have to be later. Around 7:30 or so? I have to work late."

"Hang on let me check to see if that is okay."

"Sure thing dear." I put my hand over the phone.

"She says it will have to be around 7:30 because she is working late is that okay?" I looked at Sesshoumaru. He nodded though he didn't look happy but I told my okay.

"Great dear. What do you want for supper? Or are you having supper there?" I looked at Sesshoumaru mouthing my question.

"Here." he said and I nodded.

"I'll have supper before I come over mom. See you then, bye."

"Bye dear. Don't be strangers!" she said happily before I hung up.

"Well that's all set. What next?"

"You will be taking this list and leaving so that this Sesshoumaru can work." he handed Inuyasha the list and turned back to the computer. Inuyasha and I exchanged looks before I shrugged my shoulders and we stood and left. The day had already been long and when Sesshoumaru said something about attendants for choosing clothes I knew it would be a rough day. Oh well, at least I had Inuyasha.

Kagome's P.O.V.

We stood waiting for the chair to arrive. I looked down at the list and noticed a shop called Mrs. Modesitt's Shop of Specialty Items. I wondered what I had to get here.

"Inuyasha do you know this shop?" I said pointing at the name. He took the list and read it. He nodded his head before giving it back.

"Well what are we getting there?"

"I'm not sure but be prepared for a million and one questions." He wouldn't look at me and I couldn't figure out why.

"Okay" I said uncertain why he would say that.

"It's just since meeting you again I forgot all about him and his daughter." He seemed to be trying to explain but I didn't get it.

"Him who? Daughter who?" I persisted. He sighed and finally turned to look at me.

"Promise not to sit me?" His eyes were pleading and his ears flat on his head. I couldn't say no to that face.

"I promise." He looked at me warily before nodding once again.

"Well after you were taken away Shippo needed someone. Since my brother and I had finally made a cease fire he was raised between the two of us along side Rin. Well After he turned 200 he left to see if he could find any relatives and learn more about his real parents. Imagine our surprise when he returned at the Lord's ball a nobleman. It turned out that his dad was an under ranking noble and with all the skills he learned from you and my brother and me, he moved up. He became the ambassador between the foxes and the Inus." I began to shake. Shippo had been the closest thing I had to a child to date. To know that they both had taken care of him warmed my heart.

"He wanted a family so badly and he had a few aunts and uncles but he mated really young around 350. His family exploded like few youkai couples do and he has about 35 kids. All of them take pride in embarrassing me and my brother at every opportunity. It seems during his time with us he had picked up more from Miroku then I would have guessed except he can keep his hands to himself. He charmed every maid into telling about our youth and he kept the stories in mind and shared them with his kids."

"Needless to say the store owner on that sheet is his second eldest daughter. She hasn't taken a mate yet and other then the 3 youngest the only one that hasn't or at least isn't courting one. She enjoys being single and tormenting me and my brother about getting a mate or breeder. So now that you are back she is going to ask a million and one questions. She has no shame and is the most outspoken person I know. If she finds out that you are the woman that raised her father and turned what would have been an indifferent heart like most male youkai to the warm and loving father she has, well you can imagine."

I sat in stunned silence. My little Shippo had 35 kids? I groaned at the thought. But soon my mind flipped from the problems of the questions to how I could spoil them and tell embarrassing stories about Shippo just like a true mom would. I chuckled to myself and Inuyasha turned a raised brow towards me.

"You said that that they enjoy tormenting you right?" He slowly nodded a wary look in his eyes.

"Well I am the one that took care of him the most right? For five years I had him by my side in his youth. For every embarrassing story he tells about you I can tell one about him. But before that I can meet up with him and get the goodies on all his kids. Then I can get them to leave you alone if I begin a story they don't want you to know." I grinned evilly as I rubbed my hands together.

Inuyasha rubbed his chin in thought and then he began to grin. Together we broke out in evil laughter as we both knew some stories that Shippo wouldn't be proud to let his kids know. He wrapped an arm around me and we sat down in the chair to get going. He gave me a squeeze and left his arm on my shoulders.

"Kagome I am so glad you are back. You can put the twerp in his place since I can't anymore."

"What do you mean? You always used to bop him on the head."

"Yeah but just like Miroku he is so used to it that it doesn't even faze him anymore."

I was getting a little worried with all the Miroku references. Surely my little boy didn't turn into a Hentai? I pushed it aside and began listing what I wanted from the stores. The rest of the ride was companionably quiet.

The first store was for hair care and bath accessories. Being that both were Inu I needed special soaps that wouldn't make them sneeze in my presence. I also needed a few special perfumes that enhanced my scent for the presentation to show that I was pure.

Nothing major happened today as it had yesterday. The human women showed me the selection of perfumes and soaps and with Inuyasha's help I choose some naturally pleasing ones. One woman helped me choose some makeup that I could use without clogging my pores and could be easily wiped off with a special soap. A remarkable little product was shown to me that allowed the makeup to not wear off or be sweated off. The special soap needed only a damp cloth to activate. Marvelous stuff.

I choose a few hair care products that were scentless and made my unruly hair behave as well as shine. It didn't leave my hair feeling weighed down either. I choose a few new hair brushes and picked up other woman's products and we were sent on our way. The price to me was outrageous but Inuyasha just paid and didn't even flinch. I felt kinda bad that he was spending so much and this was just the first store. Then I remembered the price of my bedroom set but I felt better about that being that it was in compensation for the attack on me.

The rest of the day was actually peaceful and occasionally he had the shop attendants send the stuff to the western building. What I didn't notice was that he also sent duplicates of everything to his home until near the end of the day.

"What are you doing?" He turned towards me with confusion on his features.

"Why did you just double the order with one set going to your other home?" A small spark lit his eyes but he remained silent. My hands rose to my hips and my foot started tapping again. He knew what I was about to do so he raised his hands up in a defenseless gesture.

"You won't be forever in Sesshoumaru's home Kagome. In about a year from now he said you could come to live with me. I just wanted things I knew you liked to already be there. I haven't done it in all the stores."

"Which ones?" he blushed a little and my eyebrow rose.

"Er..um" he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away. Now this was interesting he was embarrassed? A light bulb went off.

"You big pervert! I should string you up by your toes for that but I won't if you take me somewhere." an evil grin came across my face and I knew it was scary when Inuyasha flinched.

"Wh- where do you want to go?"

"After we are done shopping you have to take me to the drum concert in the main park. The Chinese traveling show is in the city and I wanted to go." I knew it would be hell on his ears and it would most likely give him a headache but I had really wanted to see it. Since my mom wouldn't be around till seven thirty I could catch most of it. He reluctantly nodded his head his ears tucked under in defeat. So I grabbed his hand and lead him out checking the store off the list I noticed the next one was Mrs. Modesitt's shop. This was going to be fun!

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

My morning was cut short by my appointment with Joanne. I really did not want to deal with her questions. But I logged off and stopped by my secretaries to drop off the work I had got done and give them something to keep them busy until my return. I rode the elevator down and called for a chair. Typing in my destination I sat back and wondered if I really wanted to do this.

I remembered the look in her eyes as she had nodded her head. The look of pure joy on her face when I agreed couldn't be matched. She didn't take it back when she came down later. Shaking my thoughts away I tried to put more thought into why I had done it. Though I had asked for my scent to be cleaned from the fabric Joanne was to make the mattress out of my youki wouldn't come off that easy. Her sleeping on it would mark her deeper then a scent would. Now that thought was pleasing. Justifying wasn't usually my style but again around her my defenses now seemed inadequate since I could no longer ignore her.

Seeing her happy was quickly becoming something I liked to see. Her warmth of spirit was almost like my mom's. It was just so comforting. I wasn't sure how I had missed it in the past but I didn't now.

The 'little' kit should be happy with her return. I wonder of she realizes yet that he is still alive. The chair arrived at the shop and interrupted my chain of thought on the matter. Stepping out I walked towards the door but before I even opened it Joanne came running out and jumped into my arms.

"Fluffy! So good to see you again!" She just as quickly jumped down and then proceeded to punch my arm.

"How dare you not tell me you took a breeder? Father has waited so long for you two to settle down. You have been a bachelor longer then I have been alive he was beginning to think you two had hooked up behind closed doors."

The comment had been said before, by some news stations even, and I was looking forward to proving them all wrong. It still angered me and my eyes flashed a little. I cleared my face and gave her a glare.

"Now, now. You can't help a kitsunes' curiosity its worse then humans. We were all curious as to why you wouldn't even just pay a regular breeder but if what the stations are saying is true then I guess we know why."

I hadn't watched since the first morning and now wondered what exactly they were saying. This was supposed to be a simple agreement and the city, if not the entirety of Japan, was trying to get into it. I growled and decided to up security at my home before they got any bright ideas.

"We need to hurry This Sesshoumaru is very busy and has work to get back to." She huffed and went back inside to gather her helpers. I called for a larger chair and soon took off to the nearest exit. She was persistent in asking questions she should have known the answer to. Finally I had had enough of her droning on.

"Quiet Kit. This Sesshoumaru has no time to entertain you with answers to those outrageous questions. You will meet her in due time. Now let us finish this and let this Sesshoumaru get back to his work. There is still much that has to be done before the presentation."

I turned my head away and watched the city pass around me. A trivial thought about how far humans had come with their technology and their exploding population entered my head. I knew that some of it was inspired by Kagome's wish but my brother had said that her world was more industrialized before. It was good to know that this time my kind didn't die out and that I was still in power. If my father were here he would enjoy amusing himself with the gadgets of this era.

Finally reaching the outer door we stepped outside. After getting far enough away I transformed and allowed Joanne to start. It took longer then I had wanted but once she got to work she shut up. My mind began the long process of adding rough numbers at what this process was costing him. Taking a house breeder was expensive but he had enough money to take several. He decided to check when he got back on his finances. It had been awhile and he wanted to make sure that everything was on the up and up.

About an hour and a half later she was done. Her 10 workers gathered up the fur in large bags and started off leaving Joanne standing by me when I returned to my humanoid form.

"Well fluffy I have to be going since you want the bed done so quickly." We were heading back in and I remained quiet for the moment.

"You never were much of a talker were you fluffy?" Her insistence on calling me that degrading name was wearing my patience thin. I could feel the beast start to rise up. Mentally checking its restraints I finally snapped at the insolent girl.

"You will not call this Sesshoumaru 'fluffy' wench. This Sesshoumaru has been and shall always be of higher station than you. Show proper respect to your elders and those above you. These ideas that you are equal to this Sesshoumaru are fantasy. This is your last warning before you receive punishment girl. Out of respect for your father a message will be sent about your behavior and your pay for this commission docked. Do not try my patience any more today." I growled at the wench before climbing into a second chair.

"By the way wench you shall personally attend my breeder when she stops by today. She will be with my brother. If you ask such questions about her as you asked me, I will find out and I will take the mattress without payment for your insolence."

I pushed the start button and left feeling much better then I had a moment ago. The look on her face at my threat was ego boosting. Kagome hadn't made me become as soft as I feared, which was good to know. My anger spent I looked forward to getting back to work. The day was looking up when I could get the better of that annoying kit.


	5. Chapter 2251

Kagome's P.O.V.

So far we had gotten all bathing accessories, hair products, makeup, new sleep attire (Why I called him a Hentai before when I saw him double the order), casual wear, semi formal clothes, and suits for any business meeting I attended. I was almost exhausted when we arrived at Mrs. Modesitt's shop. It was a cute place though very large. We went ahead and entered and before long a voice screamed out, "Puppy! How good to see you." a woman jumped into his arms and for a moment I felt jealousy lick my insides.

The woman was gorgeous. Her hair was a bright red and braided swing around her knees. Her jewel green eyes sparkled with joy and her full red lips curved into a smile showing petite fangs. She had slightly high cheek bones and thin eyebrows. Bangs covered her forehead and forelocks surrounded her shoulders. Her shirt was long sleeved and a deep purple with business pin striped pants. Shoes a pointed shinny black heel. She held him longer then I thought necessary so I cleared my throat.

She immediately got off him and turned to see me. I could feel her looking me over with interest. I stopped myself from fidgeting and looked right back. She approached me flaring her power in challenge. I answered in kind by allowing my aura to swirl to show her exactly what I was. Her eyes widened in slight surprise as my power slowly tamed hers. Abruptly she pulled back and started to rub her arms. turning to Inuyasha she asked, "this is the breeder you and Sesshoumaru choose?"

"Is there a problem Joanne?" She seemed so uncertain that I almost felt sorry for her. I really hoped she wasn't another challenger she seemed a lot nicer then Kimi.

"No but Father might not be happy. He believes only his adopted mother should have ever been with you."

"It will be alright Joanne. By the way where is the twerp?" she giggled at the nick name for Shippo and I had calmed considerably when I realized that this was my adopted son's daughter. I quickly changed my powers to that of comforting like I had with Sesshoumaru but on a lesser scale. The effect was visible when she stopped rubbing her arms and relaxed.

"He's around. He isn't running the shop today because Aiko got into trouble again. She is going to give father gray hair I am sure of it." Inuyasha laughed with her and I laughed to.

"Yeah she was born April first so I think it was the day. It jinxed him."

"yeah." She turned towards me and offered a hand in western style and I took it.

"My name is Joanne Modesitt part owner of this shop and you are?" I was a little worried that Shippo had mentioned my name and was sure it was going to hurt the young woman before I had the chance to explain. Cringing inside I said.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you. I hope the little fur ball taught you right since he was always such a trouble maker." She froze when I had said my name like I thought she would. After I had finished she peered at me closely as if she could see into my soul and know who I was.

"How would you know he was a trouble maker?" she asked suspiciously. I smiled.

"The kit stole the jewel shards when he met me and you ask how I know he is a trouble maker? Or the fact that he conned all the embarrassing stories out of the western staff and told them to you to torment the brothers? Come now don't take me for an idiot."

Her hand fell from mine and her mouth started to open and close like a fish. Inuyasha laughed and brought her from her trance like state. She turned towards the laughing Hanyou and before he or I knew what she was doing she punched him in the eye and sent him flying across the room.

"You jerk! Here she is my grandmother and you didn't bother to inform our family that she was back? Do you know how upset father is going to be? How long have you known she was here? How did you run into her? How.." Inuyasha used a speed I had never seen before except when Sesshoumaru used it and covered her mouth.

"Hush wench do you want everyone to know that a 20 year old is the grandmother to a line older then a century? Shut your mouth. I forgot to call him and I even forgot to tell her till earlier today. She has only been back for three days so lets get this done and you can call him okay?"

She glared at him for awhile but Inuyasha had her pinned and muffled. Finally she nodded slightly and he let go. She gave him a sneer before turning back to me. She smiled a bright and cheery smile before embracing me in a hug that I was unprepared for. Looking at Inuyasha he shrugged so I gave her a hug back. After awhile she backed away and motioned for us to follow her.

Getting up to the main counter was a long walk. "What are you here for then puppy?"

"She needs special training clothes and weapons. Shippo learned smithing from old Totosai and I need him to make a few weapons for Kagome for any challenges. Also if you are up to it I need you to design a few formal kimonos for the presentation and then later for the ball."

She tapped her fingers on the counter before replying. "When is the presentation?"

"I believe in 5 to 8 more days. there are a lot of finalizations to be done and we are still in the shopping part."

"You guys are taking a long time if its been three days already."

"We are doing this right and not rushing though we know allot of our enemies would like to see us mess up. They just think we have a pure white. What they don't know as far as we know that she is a miko who knows how to purify and fight. So as long as that holds we are alright I hope."

She seemed upset at the mention of them not knowing I was a miko and she spoke up. "They know that someone with miko powers was with your brother yesterday in the furniture store. There is speculation on whether she is your breeder since he carried her from the store and made them compensate her for the attack."

"Fuck. Well at least its only speculation right now because he has gone out and helped breeders before who were becoming a house breeder. There is a equal chance that it will be taken either way because of the press conference they might think that we have her indoors and not allowing her in public until the presentation."

"True. well Let me go call me father to come and stop by and we will begin to find some proper training clothes. Be right back." Joanne walked away leaving us to our thoughts.

"Inuyasha? Do you think it will be a problem with what happened at the store?" he turned and used his hand to raise my chin.

"Do not worry so much Kagome. What you did was self defense and you didn't totally purify her. She will recover. It only will increase your standing among the other house breeders." He kissed my forehead and we sat on a nearby bench waiting for Joanne to return.

Joanne's P.O.V.

I was bored out of my mind waiting for Inuyasha and their house's so called breeder. I so hoped she wasn't like the other ones I had met. To be stuck with a bitch because she was the only one you could stand to be around due to the smell would have killed them. I worked quickly on the mattress and I did it right in hopes that because it was being done right the woman I was about to meet would be the best for the both of them.

This morning Sesshoumaru went scary on me and I wasn't entirely sure why. He always meant what he said and so I was on my best behavior. Checking the bank he did dock the payment so I knew it was only a matter of time before my father found out about my behavior. I wasn't so much worried about it since he was easy going. My father was almost one of a kind in that he was laid back and doting on both his sons and daughters. He had had a ruff childhood losing his parents to the Lightening elemental clan. It seemed strange that later he mated the last one of the clan Souten (That was her name right?).

It was his adopted mom that always amazed me. The kind hearted miko that took him in even after all the trouble he caused. He was always shameful about that part but he would go on and on how she brought him candy and took it upon herself to save him from everything including Inuyasha. His stories of how she came from the future and stayed to finish her duty to the Tama when she could have stayed home always made him proud. Under her care he turned into a gentler youkai. He said that before her that he hadn't cared one way or the other about humans and his father always treated his daughters like servants.

Many youkai still do. They treat us sometimes as bad as slaves in our own homes until we mate and leave. I promised myself that I wouldn't mate anyone unless I found one like him. Someone who would respect me and my daughters. Some times I almost give in and just mate some one to end the loneliness but I remember his stories and hold on a little longer.

The Takahashi brothers prove that there are other makes that treat women fairly. Look at how well they have run the breeder program. In my youth I imagined maybe being their breeder but it was crushed with how they treat me. A grandchild of their unofficial adopted son. it hurt for a long time but I could see that Inuyasha and dad held out the hope that one day Kagome would return since she was from the future. but it seemed unlikely since it had been over 900 years since she disappeared.

I would never dash that hope though since it was what changed them. You could see it when they talked of her. The devotion they had baffled me. How could one human woman in five years bond them so strongly that 900 years they still waited? That they still could remember her and her scent? It was that kind of love I looked for, longed for, and was waiting for.

When he arrived I could smell him enter the shop. I ran towards him and called out, "Puppy! How good to see you." I jumped into his arms like I had done since I was little. I stayed there taking in his comforting scent when I noticed the strong smell of orchids on him. It wasn't until I heard someone clearing their throat that I realized I was still in his arms trying to remember where I had heard of a scent like this.

I could feel her looking at me when I turned around. She was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. She didn't seem anything special. Stirring my youki it raised up in hopes of intimidating her. It wasn't till her power rose that I felt the miko power in her. Higher I went the stronger hers became until I felt it calming my power. Retreating and pulling the power back in I started to rub my arms trying to get rid of the ghost finger feeling. "this is the breeder you and Sesshoumaru choose?"

"Is there a problem Joanne?" Inuyasha asked me. I didn't have the problem but I knew father might think Inuyasha was trying to replace his miko again, like he said Inuyasha had tried to do in the past.

"No but Father might not be happy. He believes only his adopted mother should have ever been with you." I was trying to voice my concerns to him.

"It will be alright Joanne. By the way where is the twerp?" giggling at the nick name for Shippo

I was calming down.

"He's around. He isn't running the shop today because Aiko got into trouble again. She is going to give father gray hair I am sure of it." Inuyasha laughed and so did the miko.

"Yeah she was born April first so I think it was the day. It jinxed him."

"yeah." I turned and offered a hand in western style to the miko. She took my hand and shook firmly.

"My name is Joanne Modesitt part owner of this shop and you are?" I was trying not to judge her against the stories my father told me when what she said caught me off guard.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you. I hope the little fur ball taught you right since he was always such a trouble maker." I froze and narrowed my eyes at the woman. She seemed familiar to the description I had from father so I decided to test her.

"How would you know he was a trouble maker?" I knew it sounded suspicious but she only smiled.

"The kit stole the jewel shards when he met me and you ask how I know he is a trouble maker? Or the fact that he conned all the embarrassing stories out of the western staff and told them to you to torment the brothers? Come, Come now don't take me for an idiot."

My hand fell from hers and my mouth started to open and close like a fish. I couldn't get my throat to work until I heard Inuyasha laugh at me. I turned again and I clenched my fist to punch him in the eye. he never saw it coming and it sent him flying across the room.

"You jerk! Here she is my grandmother and you didn't bother to inform our family that she was back? Do you know how upset father is going to be? How long have you known she was here? How did you run into her? How.." a hand suddenly covered my mouth and it took me a moment to realize whose.

"Hush wench do you want everyone to know that a 20 year old is the grandmother to a line older then a century? Shut your mouth. I forgot to call him and I even forgot to tell her till earlier today. She has only been back for three days so lets get this done and you can call him okay?"

I glared at him hoping he would recoil from the venom in it. He just held me immobile and finally I nodded my head. He let me go slowly and I couldn't blame him I was pissed. Forgetting a moment my anger I turned to the woman who had helped my father and I hugged her. It seemed she wasn't expecting this and it took her a moment to respond. I smelled her scent and memorized it for later. I let go reluctantly and motioned them to follow me since my throat was tight. During the walk I was able to get my emotions under control. Taking a silent deep breath I asked, "What are you here for then puppy?"

"She needs special training clothes and weapons. Shippo learned smithing from old Totosai and I need him to make a few weapons for Kagome for any challenges. Also if you are up to it I need you to design a few formal kimonos for the presentation and then later for the ball." I was already busy with the bed and now this? I tapped my fingers on the counter trying to see who I could drag up to help.

"When is the presentation?" I asked to see how long I had.

"I believe in 5 to 8 more days. there are a lot of finalizations to be done and we are still in the shopping part." How slow they were going surprised me some house breeders were only given 5 days to get everything done and the banquets were disasters. I was proud that they were being civil. It showed me again the power this little miko had in changing youkai with out her powers.

"You guys are taking a long time if its been three days already."

"We are doing this right and not rushing though we know allot of our enemies would like to see us mess up. They just think we have a pure white. What they don't know as far as we know that she is a miko who knows how to purify and fight. So as long as that holds we are alright I hope." I had watched the news clips all day yesterday and this morning I knew that he probably hadn't so I had to warn him.

"They know that someone with miko powers was with your brother yesterday in the furniture store. There is speculation on whether she is your breeder since he carried her from the store and made them compensate her for the attack."

"Fuck. Well at least its only speculation right now because he has gone out and helped breeders before who were becoming a house breeder. There is a equal chance that it will be taken either way because of the press conference they might think that we have her indoors and not allowing her in public until the presentation." he grew very irritated but I felt the miko's powers surrounding him calming him down a little. I was grateful because I didn't need him destroying the shop. My father needed to know about Kagome being back.

"True. well let me go call me father to come and stop by and we will begin to find some proper training clothes. Be right back."

I walked to the store office and quickly dialed my father's cell phone.

Ring..ring...

"Hello?

"Father this is Joanne."

"Is something wrong at the store dear? I can be over in a minute I was just finishing up."

"No father nothing is wrong but there is someone here that you will want to see." I couldn't bare the excitement building up.

"You sound so excited finally meet your mate?" he joked.

"Father SHE is back." there was silence for a moment when he spoke he was serious.

"Do you mean who I think you mean?" his voice trembled.

"Yes Father. Kagome is back and with Inuyasha. She is the new house breeder for the Takahashi brothers." a sob was heard and I so wanted to comfort him.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can. Please make sure they don't leave." his voice was thick with tears and I nodded before I realized he couldn't see it.

"I promise. Hurry she is waiting." the line went dead. He was on his way and I couldn't be happier for him. The woman he had adored for so long was back and I had to wipe tears from my eyes. I hoped that she would recognize him it would make his century.

End Of Chapter 22

Shippo's P.O.V.

The conversation seemed cereal my dream finally coming true. A sob tore from my throat before I could control it. The gentlemen I was talking to a moment ago looked at me concerned and I had to wave it away before I turned to finish with my daughter.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can. Please make sure they don't leave." my voice was ruff with tears.

"I promise. Hurry she is waiting."

I hung up the phone gazing at it trying to control my shaking hand. The short conversation repeated over and over in my head. For some reason the tears on my face finally brought the greedy men to be more realistic. So before they changed their minds I hurriedly finished paying them for the damage my daughter had caused. Shoving the important papers into my brief case I grabbed my Aiko's arm and lead her to a meter to call a chair.

I waited impatiently for it to arrive. I thought about just making a run for it but the most likely the police would stop me and I couldn't really say why I was in such a hurry. Shifting from foot to foot in nervousness,

Finally the chair arrived and I made my daughter sit down before I quickly punched in the destination to the shop. I was so nervous about meeting her again. For a moment I wondered if she remembered me but it was gone when I remembered she came with Inuyasha.

Latching onto the words that Kagome had become Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's breeder was like a punch to my gut. I thought she had loved the idiot so why not become his mate instead of house breeder? I would have to ask her.

Any plausible reasons I had didn't make any sense. I worried that maybe she was forced into it but I shook off the stupid idea. Inuyasha wouldn't let Sesshoumaru push her. Come to think of it Sesshoumaru had never really scared her like it should have and she wouldn't have stood for his bullying either. She would just have tried to purify him and that would be that. so her reasons eluded me for now but now that she was back I would have time to ask.

I had missed her comforting scent and her mothering me so much it hurt. She had protected me until Inuyasha grew up after she left and took over caring for me until I had grown. I would always be thankful that she hadn't held it against me for stealing from her when we first met. My real mom had taught me better but I was so blinded by my rage at the unforgivable death of my father that I didn't consider the consequences. I shuttered to think what would have happened if I had tried to take some shards from some other demon first. I would have been killed and not known Kagome, Inuyasha, the rest of the gang, nor my mate. I wouldn't have had the big and loving family I have now either.

Being patient hadn't gotten any easier as I grew up and it wasn't easy now that my heart desire was only moments away. In the past I tried not to think about what would happen if Kagome was forced to leave so I was a wreck for months when she had. If it wasn't for Inuyasha bashing my head in and one day reminding me that she wasn't dead only taken to the future I probably would have died in grief. Even I had no idea what had happened to her centuries ago when Inuyasha had said she had been from the 1900's. We almost lost hope but if we had missed her then we would be happy to find her soul again and had continued to look.

But if what my daughter said was true then she had all her memories of me and the past and was waiting at our store. My daughter finally caught my attention by punching my shoulder. I had been so lost in thought it seems that I missed her trying to talk to me.

"Are you alright? Dad what happened on the phone that you were crying?" she raised a hand to my face wiping the tears from my face.

"Some good news my dear. Something I have waited a very long time for." I couldn't help but tease her a little after the trouble she got into today. Her eyebrows drew together and she frowned hard. She looked so cute when she pouted like that.

"That doesn't answer the question daddy."

"I know."

"Well why did you say not to let HER leave? You cheating on mom?" her tone was so suspicious and I would have laughed any other time but she always seemed to believe the worst about me. I would never cheat on my mate. she put me back together and we were happy.

"No. I am not cheating on my mate. It's just that some one I have longed to see again suddenly reappeared. I thought I would never see her again."

"So what an old girlfriend then?" her face turned into a scowl and I was getting upset. I didn't know why she insisted that I wasn't loyal to my mate. Who had filled her head with these thoughts? I would have to find out later.

The other problem was that Aiko was one of the few children of mine that had never believed my story about my adopted mother. She thought they were only bed time stories. I wasn't sure how she would react to Kagome. Maybe seeing her would make her understand. I sighed and shook my head.

"No she was older then me, she is someone I have greatly admired. You will treat her with respect Aiko. I have had enough of you causing trouble. She will have no problems putting you in your place." Her arms crossed and she turned up her nose. Her over confidence that she could beat anything reminded me a lot of Inuyasha before he finally grew a brain. I was truly tired of bailing her out by paying her fines and property damage she caused people. I would have to put my foot down soon.

The chair continued on to the shop not caring of the trials and trivialities that plagued my mind. I hoped that maybe Kagome could help me get through to her. She had worked wonders on Inuyasha. Maybe a different kind of subduing necklace? That would be nice. And these comforting thoughts carried me the rest of the way to the shop.

Joanne's P.O.V.

After I hung up the phone I sat for a moment getting myself together. Carefully locking the door I went back to where I had left puppy and Kagome. I found them talking quietly on a bench when I returned.

"Well if you are ready to get started while we wait? I think I am going to make an announcement to ask the others to leave. I think father won't want an audience for his return." They both nodded and I leaned over the counter making an the speech and asked everyone to come by the counter and I would give them a 15 off voucher for their inconvenience. After making sure all had left I made the door go to thumb scan in order to enter before turning back to the waiting duo.

"What would you like to start with first?"

"How about clothes? Until Shippo arrives we can't talk about weapons." said puppy. I nodded and we went over to the specialty clothes. There was a wide selection in colors as well as styles. We had fire rat fur, demon hides, wolf leathers, and many more. They were all either harvested or the in the case of leather and hides taken from rebel demons who had been put to death for disturbing the cities or farmer populations.

"Any particular color you would like Kagome?" I saw her gaze go to a skin tight hide and leather combo that was done in black and a light brown. I thought maybe she liked it so I pulled it.

"Would you like something like this?" What I hadn't expected was for tears to spring to her eyes. scared that I had done something wrong I glanced at puppy. I tried to mouth my question on what was wrong but he was more concerned about Kagome.

"Shh...shh. It's okay Kagome. She lived a long life with that perverted monk. Please don't cry." Then it came to me. My father said that he had traveled with a monk, demon exterminator with her demon cat, Inuyasha and Kagome. This must have been similar to the outfit he always said the hunter wore in battle. Feeling terrible I tried to apologize.

"Kagome I'm sorry. I didn't realize." I put the garment back and covered it. It took a few minutes but she calmed down. Still sniffling she pushed Inuyasha away wiping her eyes.

"No. Don't apologize Joanne. I forgot for a moment that Sango was dead. Being here with you and the Takahashi brothers made me forget that I couldn't just hop back down the well to see my hearts sister. Its hard to think that the strongest woman I knew next to my mom is gone."

Now this was slightly ironic that she would say that. Both Inuyasha and Shippo said she was the strong one of the group. She had kept them going and smiling in the face of adversity. She was the one that put her life on hold to help them get their revenge on their common enemy. Father said she brought him candy and coloring utensils every time she came back. She brought instant food to help the group move faster then having to hunt or work so much for food. It was pleasing to see the humble soul that I had heard so much about. I could see now why they held her in such high esteem.

"Well if you are up to it there are other choices like this." I pulled out a white and red fire rat kimono that was altered to be a fighting one. It hugged the body more then most because it was foolish to allow your opponents something to grab onto.

She fingered the material, gazing at it. "Are there any of these in green?" I had to think for a minute but I couldn't think of and of these done in green but I had material I could turn into some.

"Sorry to say that we don't right now. We do however have some material in that color that we could turn into some."

"May I see it?" I turned and went towards the wall behind the racks and pulled out the two green colors we had. One was a emerald green with silver highlights and the other a deeper green with brown leaves woven in. Kagome looked them both over unrolling a yard of each to see the pattern.

"I like the brighter green with the silver but I think I would like a formal kimono out of it with the style adjustments so I can handle any challenges in it. The other would make nice regular training."

Taking both bolts I placed them on the cutting table for later. "Anything else?"

Kagome was looking through the other colors of the fire rat when I heard the front door open. Grinning, I looked at Kagome but she was to busy looking at a purple bolt. The next thing I knew My father had come running towards us yelling something I had never heard. "OKA-SAN!"

End of chapter 23

Aiko's P.O.V.

When we stepped off the chair he grabbed my arm again and hurried to the door. When he tried to open it wouldn't. He seemed frustrated and pulled out a set of keys trying to find a particular one. The problem was his hands were shaking so bad again that he couldn't get the one he wanted. After a few minutes of this I finally grabbed them from his hands. Looking at them I watched as he turned to glare at me.

"Give those back Aiko!" He yelled. I just sighed and shook me head but before he could explode I said.

"Which one dad? You're wasting time here with your hands shaking ain't getting us inside any faster." He looked funny holding his breath with his cheeks puffed. He slowly released his breath.

"Its the longest one. It goes in the hole there by the door unlock it and push aside the panel below. Joanne has set the door to thumb scan."

I did as instructed and realized that I really had never been here. This was his shop, he seemed to always be here instead of at home where he belonged. Mom never complained but she wanted more of his time. I hated how he treated her but she still loved him and I wasn't going to ruin her happiness. But this woman he wanted to meet raised my suspicions.

Finally he pressed his hand to the scanner and opened the door. After we stepped inside he froze and I heard him take a deep breath through his nose. Wondering why I sniffed too. There were three strong scents in the store. One I instantly knew as my sister, another as uncle Inu, and the last was almost over powering. The smell of orchids as fresh as a summer bloom filled the store.

I watched as his head whipped around until He saw someone near the training outfits. The next thing I knew he was running and I heard his joyous yell of, "OKA-SAN!" I was rooted to the floor by the door. I had never heard him like that. I knew his real mom was dead. Very slowly it dawned on me that maybe my father's stories about the miko from the future were true. After I had hit puberty the stories he told seemed like nothing but fairy tales. Who had ever really heard of a miko taking care of a youkai? So I stopped believing in them and constantly scolded my father for going on about something that supposedly happen so long ago.

I had seen the hurt in his eyes many times when I had said I didn't believe it but he never tried to change my opinion. He respected me and let me think what I wanted. Now it seemed I was the one who was wrong. I watched as he hugged a woman and mumble her name over and over. I slowly made my way over and until I could see her. She was just like he had described. The tears on her face as she said, "my son, my son" was heart wrenching.

I knew my father had been raised differently then other youkai. He allowed us our freedoms and doted on us. Always coming when we needed help or a shoulder to cry on. I had seen many of my friends get beaten in their house for voicing their opinions. Though I was not happy about how father treated mom, I could never say he had ever really hurt me. He had punished me and scolded me but had never laid a hand or anything else on me. According to Uncle Inu it had been her influence that had changed him. But since I hadn't believed the stories I just thought that it was because he had traveled with humans and had picked up their ways instead of youkai ones.

I never disbelieved the story of him following Inuyasha and his group. I just never could believe a humans heart, let alone a miko, could ever truly love a child youkai enough to raise it as their own. now here in this store right now in front of me stood the so called miko that I hadn't trusted calling my father her son. My throat closed in on itself and tears stung my eyes. Even If I had hated humans this was something that could turn the coldest heart. It didn't matter to either of them that my father was almost nine centuries older then his so called mother the joy of their reunion surpassed age.

Finally their embrace ended and I watched as she looked up at my father his face in her hands. One hand ruffled his hair as she grinned.

"My you turned out so handsome Shippo. I hear you had a large family. I already met Joanne so when do I get to meet the rest of my grand children?" her aura was so calming just like he had said and her smile was genuine. I looked at Uncle Inu to see an actual smile on his face with his arms crossed.

"Keh! He told them so many stories we might have to leave the city before they come pounding on the western office's doors."

"Never Inuyasha! I want to meet them! You had all this time to get to know them and I have only been here three days! So hush up before I S-I-T you." it was funny to see her wagging her finger at Uncle Inu like he was a small child in so much trouble. He softly kehed again but remained silent. I had never seen anyone shut him up when he didn't want to.

"Well we could have a get together next week. It will take a little while to gather my way ward children back to Japan."

"That's fine though we might take longer then that Shippo. I still have the presentation to do." My father frowned at that.

"That reminds me Kagome. I know this isn't any of my business but I thought you loved Inuyasha. Why didn't you just become his mate instead of house breeder?" Kagome sucked in a deep breath and Inuyasha pushed her aside and grabbed my dad by the throat.

"Damn straight it ain't your business twerp. I should beat you for that." he was growling hard and low.

"Inuyasha put him down! He knew how we were before. It wouldn't make sense to him. Hell I had to explain it to you remember?" Slowly the growling faded and so did the massive amounts of youki. Breathing a sigh of relief I watched as Inuyasha set papa down. Kagome made Inuyasha step back behind her again.

"Shippo do you remember what I told you of my time?"

"Nearly everything why?"

"Shippo this isn't my original timeline. I was born almost 400 years ago the first time. My wish changed everything. Youkai had all but died out before. There was no cohabiting in peace. as far as any average human knew demons had never existed. But this time my wish allowed you all to survive."

"In my original time there was no breeder program no wide spread manipulation of the gene pools. I would have married and had my husband's children only. I was never raised with the knowledge I would give birth to others children and be forced to give them up. When I awoke on my 20 birthday I had those values and I still do. I couldn't be a regular breeder. If I had become Inuyasha's mate then I would still have had to serve my time as a regular breeder. This way I keep all children I bear. Like I would have kept you even though I didn't birth you, I would have finished raising you as my own."

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't carry a child and not be the one to raise it. It would eventually kill me Shippo. That's why I choose this. The jewel gave me a life where I never fell behind in school, never disappointed my mom, let me keep a future, allowed you all to survive, but no wish is perfect. I had to give up becoming Inuyasha's mate to stay by his side. Ironic no? Before it was a undead priestess and now its the rules of the city." her words I could tell were heart felt.

She had survived so much and gone through hell only to have her one heart's desire go up in smoke. But she made due with it and she was here. She could have given up and went on her marry way. In that moment I knew my father's stories were true and this was the woman I had to thank for such a loving father and family. here was someone who had sacrificed everything and still didn't get her wish. I almost pitied her but her spirit was not one that asked for it. She remained strong and continued on. My father's favorite words came to me when he had described her.

"She would never call herself beautiful and it was true she wasn't. But it was her soul, her heart, her smile in the face of adversity that was. She never gave up on us, she wouldn't let ourselves give up. That is what I remember the most about her. The comforting arms of her embrace when we suffered a loss, her soft words of sympathy and encouragement when we were injured, and her determination to make us laugh and continue on living. it was these characteristics that made her the most beautiful woman in the world and I had the honor of calling her mom."

In my youth that had always made me cry. My father had said I always reminded him of her. My hard headedness to get my own way, the way I enjoyed the moment, and the fact that I never let anyone push me around. After I grew I lashed out at the supposed reminders of a woman I had never met. I hated being a reminder when I was my own person. But again I am a reminder because she had suffered the same from Uncle Inu when he thought of her as a copy or reminder of his first love. Nothing I seemed to do was my own unless I was destructive. So I became destructive and he finally seemed to see the real me. Even with the disappointment in his eyes I was happy because he didn't see me as her anymore.

Life was to full of ironies...

Joanne's P.O.V.

My heart soared when I saw her and father embrace. The stories were true and here was the most heart warming reunion I had ever seen. Kagome's tears and whispered words made tears come to my own eyes. I would forever remember the look of gratitude on his face as he held her tight. I had rarely seen my father cry but here he was gushing tears.

I looked past them to see my sister Aiko. She was pale and though I could tell she was warmed by the sight like I was, she was looking on as if it were some kind of horror. Her face slowly crumpled from its usual mask of haughtiness to absolute shock. her mouth opened to speak but whatever words she said I could not hear.

I looked back at my father and could almost see him as a kid again being in Kagome's arms. The years lifted away and his eyes held a brilliance that I hadn't seen. It was almost as if he had been partially dead and now was revitalized. I wondered how mom would take it to see him so happy again. I could tell he would be the life of the reunion party and most likely make a fool of himself but that was him. He would do anything for those he loved. For this moment in time I was glad I had some small par t in it. Some last piece that helped make him whole again.

I had a feeling that things were about to change, whether for the better or worse had yet to be decided. But no matter what lay in tomorrow, here in this moment, We were all happy and that for now was all that mattered.

End of chapter 24

Shippo's P.O.V.

For all I knew I had flown through the air and into my mothers arms. I had been worried when I first entered that it wasn't her. I quickly took a deep breath and came away with her unforgettable scent. I scanned the store and when I saw her I was gone.

She was here. She was real. It wasn't a dream. Home. Comfort. Happiness. Acceptance. Love.

Over and over I could only feel and think these things. My heart felt like to was about to explode. For the first time since she left I felt at peace. My hearts longing had stopped and had filled with joy. Here, here was the woman who loved me, took care of me, and taught me. here was my heart's mother.

The gratitude I felt for her safe return poured out of me. That my hope all this time had just been justified floored me. That she was in my arms was priceless.

When I finally let her go she held my face in her hands. She looked at me closely and then she ruffled my hair like she had done when I was a kit.

"My you turned out so handsome Shippo. I hear you had a large family. I already met Joanne so when do I get to meet the rest of my grand children?" I didn't think my heart could warm anymore but it did to know that she considered my children her grand children.

"Keh! He told them so many stories we might have to leave the city before they come pounding on the western office's doors." I was slightly offended because I knew my kits had better manners than that.

"Never Inuyasha! I want to meet them! You had all this time to get to know them and I have only been here three days! So hush up before I S-I-T you." My mind flashed back to when she had done the same thing when she had wanted to go home. I smiled and relaxed even more knowing that she was here to stay. I spoke up hoping to avoid an argument and keep her attention awhile longer.

"Well we could have a get together next week. It will take a little while to gather my way ward children back to Japan." I quickly tried to think of all the ones that weren't in the country.

"That's fine though we might take longer then that Shippo. I still have the presentation to do." I frowned in remembrance. I had hopes that she would mate him and then they could adopt me like I always thought they would.

"That reminds me Kagome. I know this isn't any of my business but I thought you loved Inuyasha. Why didn't you just become his mate instead of house breeder?" I was entirely confused. I knew it was too personal when I heard her gasp and saw Inuyasha lift me by the neck. It was hard to breath but he wasn't choking me so I held perfectly still.

"Damn straight it ain't your business twerp. I should beat you for that." he was growling hard and low. He hadn't done that to me in a long time and I grew afraid.

"Inuyasha put him down! He knew how we were before. It wouldn't make sense to him. Hell I had to explain it to you remember?" Slowly the growling faded and so did the massive amounts of youki. I was never so thankful that she could calm him as I was right now.

"Shippo do you remember what I told you of my time?" She came back over to me and looked at my neck.

"Nearly everything why?"

"Shippo this isn't my original timeline. I was born almost 400 years ago the first time. My wish changed everything. Youkai had all but died out before. There was no cohabiting in peace. As far as any average human knew demons had never existed. But this time my wish allowed you all to survive." It was hard to believe but I continued to listen.

"In my original time there was no breeder program no wide spread manipulation of the gene pools. I would have married and had my husband's children only. I was never raised with the knowledge I would give birth to others children and be forced to give them up. When I awoke on my 20 birthday I had those values and I still do. I couldn't be a regular breeder. If I had become Inuyasha's mate then I would still have had to serve my time as a regular breeder. This way I keep all children I bear. Like I would have kept you even though I didn't birth you, I would have finished raising you as my own." It started to make sense and I kicked myself for forgetting the rules of breeders. Of course my mom wouldn't be able to give up a child she had carried it wasn't in her nature.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't carry a child and not be the one to raise it. It would eventually kill me Shippo. That's why I choose this. The jewel gave me a life where I never fell behind in school, never disappointed my mom, let me keep a future, allowed you all to survive, but no wish is perfect. I had to give up becoming Inuyasha's mate to stay by his side. Ironic no? Before it was a undead priestess and now its the rules of the city." her eyes had filled up with tears again. So I did the only think I could and I hugged her again. I berried my nose in her neck taking in as much of her scent as I was able.

Kagome's P.O.V.

When Shippo ran into my arms I had a hard time recognizing my little son in the handsome man. After a hug and some tears I looked at him closely noting his new looks and features before I messed up his hair. The following confrontation about his question was unneeded but Shippo hadn't remembered something important about me. He couldn't have understood at that age the meaning of everything and then after I was gone there was no one to explain. He took it rather well though and now giving him another hug I just couldn't immediately get over the differences.

Reluctantly letting go I finally noticed he hadn't come alone. Turning I saw another female again with the bright red hair but brown eyes like mine. She was a little taller then me and the look on her face was hard to describe. It was like she swallowed something wrong.

"Shippo who is this?" I looked back at the woman. "Are you alright?"

The woman looked at me and nodded hastily while Shippo came up beside her and lead her to me.

"This is Aiko one of my youngest daughters mom. She was the one in trouble before I got back."

Aiko ducked her head and seemed ashamed. So I held out a hand which she blindly took.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aiko." I smiled at her hoping she would look at me but she didn't. Frowning at her lack of response I shrugged it off. Not everyone liked me and maybe she didn't or maybe she was shy.

"Anyway Shippo I need some weapons for any challengers and so I can train. I hear you learned from old Totosai, I'm so proud Shippo. I never thought you would be a black smith."

I watched as his cheeks turned a little red and I giggled. He was still adorable.

"um..er..I mean yeah I can make you something but I have some things in the back that I had made with you in mind. Do you want to look at them?" I was pleased he had made something for me and nodded my head. We all followed him to the back where a large furnace was and other black smithing supplies were. Since I didn't know what the somethings were called I just admired the tools and things.

He took down a few boxes and one was rather large. Opening a small box were a couple of throwing daggers and two knives. I picked one of the knives up and looked at it. The craftsmanship was astounding. The hilt had a replica of my face done in steel. I placed the blade point down on the table and let go. It stayed upright being sharp enough to pierce the table and perfectly balanced that it didn't fall. I carefully placed it back in the box.

The next was almost a foot and a half long and inside were two sais.(Think of the movie Electra. The weapons almost are duplicates of hers.) She picked both up and crossed them in front of her. Almost immediately a shield went up around her. Impressed she uncrossed them and placed them back in the box. The last was almost 3 feet long and it was really wide. Opening the box she gasped. Inside was the most beautiful bow she had ever seen. Taking it out she set herself on a draw position. The pull was stronger then what she was used to but in time she could handle it. With reverence of putting a scared item away she carefully shut the box with tears stinging her eyes again.

"Its all beautiful Shippo. It's more then I could have ever asked for. How much?" my voice wavered because these pieces were not cheap. The materials alone must have cost and arm and a leg. unfortunately I fell in love with everything the moment I saw it. To know that he had made it for me or at least with me in mind was humbling.

"Mama." he voice was soft and made me look up at him. "These are for you. I will not take money for art. I made them to protect you like you did me. I know I wasn't the easiest kit and this is my thanks. Do not dishonor me by paying for them."

That was when more tears fell. I had to accept them now for I couldn't bear to dishonor his gift. He had grown into a wonderful man. Shyly I nodded and he sighed and just like that all was right between us.

Time had separated us before but we were reunionited. The hurt was laid to rest and we were now free to reestablish our relationship. It lifted a thousand worries from my shoulders.

"She needs practice weapons also Shippo. those we will pay for." said Inuyasha. I had to agree because this was expensive even if it was an honor.

"Very well I make a pair of blunt sais and find some throw worthy daggers for her to practice with. The knives are for close defense only if she gets unarmed but I will find a not so noticeable pair for practice." Shippo said as he turned and looked through several bins of blades.

In under and hour after that we had our purchases and the designs for the kimonos made. A tearful farewell was given and I gave Shippo Sesshoumaru's house number for him to call me. Inuyasha and I set off but not before I remembered.

"Ah ha... You are now going to take me to the drum concert right?" He groaned and rubbed his head.

"I was so hoping you forgot."

"Nope. Not on your life!" I smiled like a mad man.

"Okay but before we go I want food and to drop off this stuff okay?" A little disappointed but also hungry I agreed. It made sense since I wasn't going to eat at moms. My heart was light with happiness of seeing Shippo again and I was trilled with all the grand kids to spoil. Life was good.

End of Chapter 25

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

After returning to the office I sat for a moment in my chair thinking about Kagome. 'Today had proved very productive and if she can continue to calm my beast like she did. hmm very interesting.' The benefits of having her as a breeder just went up. To be able to be this calm and act quickly on what angers me and letting it go rather then it sticking with me and causing stress, oh yes the benefits are good.

I went back to work and had to call up my secretaries three times to bring in more work. What usually took me three days I did in little over half of one. I breezed through the contracts, settlements, and arranging court dates for failed deliveries that usually left me with a headache before noon. I believe I heard my secretaries cussing at the third call. Smirking evilly I was proud of myself. 'Those lazy wenches have gotten used too used to a light work load. This will whip them back into shape and allow me to take the day of tomorrow to get Kagome outfitted for the presentation. A very productful day indeed.'

I ordered a late lunch since it was around three. When it came I looked at the list of things left to do. The negotiations would be done tonight and I was training her starting tomorrow since I received notification that she got her weapons. All her other belongings had been placed in her room. I had to wait yet for the mattress and the training garments but something old of hers would work until her training clothes arrived since I wouldn't be dueling with her for a while yet.

Taking things slow like we were would allow me and my brother to refresh our fighting skills and allow me to find a coach for her dinner etiquette and for her miko powers. This had been the smoothest contract he had had if you didn't count the media. Having to up security was going to cost more money then he wanted but he also enjoyed his peace and quiet. After the initial rush he had been able to threaten the cities news groups into keeping it down but since they had their spies to be their eyes and ears everywhere avoiding them would be the problem. Reporters also were everywhere and once they knew who it was his breeder it would get crazy again.

The problems were only beginning and all of it was someone's fault. Which lead to the problem of his disappearing secretary. He had the city police looking into it and had changed all the codes to those programs he knew she had access to and his personal ones. He also changed his banking information and codes to make sure that she hadn't peaked into those either.

His bank account information was due any day now and he was going to go over it with a fine tooth comb. The wench had been able to get into his personal files or some how knew he had taken a breeder and leaked it to the press. Once found she was going up on charges of invasion to privacy and answering personally to his court. He could torture her if he so desired and could kill her if the need arose or if she was into more then he thought she was. Actually he was having all his secretaries reviewed by the police and his personal finance manager. He would get to the bottom of this in time. Meanwhile he had better start the search for the teachers he would need starting with her miko powers since getting a valid teacher would take a little doing. Turning to his computer he brought up the list of registered Mikos. Lets see.

Akako.

age 214.

Training complete.

Runs temple in Southeastern Japan.

Not taking students at current time.

'that's a no then.'

Dai

age 145

Training complete

Lives in western Japan as a breeder

Not taking students at this time

'another no.'

Scanning down the list he happened upon Etsu.

Etsu

age 204

Training complete

Lives in eastern Japan

Currently working may be looking for a student

'ah. someone here on this side of Japan, maybe she can help me. I'll bring up the rest of her information to see if she is what I need.'

Special training: specializes in helping the late start mikos or tough cases with training, all around etiquette teacher, formal dance instructor, and basic weapons instructor.

Secondary classes: Speech trainer, accountant, retired breeder, midwife training, and soup chef.

Listed below are references and confidential information Please have proper clearance.

'It seems that if she is accepting student this is my best choice. I wonder how she will handle Kagome. A tough case would be an understatement. she can also coach Kagome on the presentation. This might be easier then I thought.' (Of course you know everyone dooms themselves when they begin to think like this right? heh heh)

Ring..ring..ringgggg

"Hello Ms. Yoleen speaking."

"yes Ms. Yoleen this is Mr. Takahashi."

"Which one of you am I speaking to."

"The elder."

"Ah Sesshoumaru. What are you calling me for?"

"I was wondering if you were taking on students at the moment."

"Why do you need to know that?"

"If you have watched the news you'll know that my brother and I have finally decided on a breeder. It turns out that she is also a miko in need of training. I can't have her purifying any combatants in her challenges."

"Hmm. Yes I can see the problem if she purified another breeder or killed one. So she needs training does she?'

"Yes she has some control and can shoot purifying arrows. Along with an assortment of other things but other then the arrow not much is constant."

"Do you have any idea what these other things are?"

"A few but they are not things to speak of over the phone Ms. Yoleen."

"You are trying to be mysterious about this girl. Why?"

"I am not trying to be mysterious about it just some things she has done are not in the ordinary."

"Very well. My time is not cheap Mr. Takahashi. I charge more when the girls I train work with demons. However, if she has not been corrupted I might make an exception."

"Corrupted! Woman you will explain yourself."

"I find that women who become breeders for demons are usually one of a few things. A.) Money hungry since demons pay the most. B.) Power Hungry C.) Looking for a easy life style. D.) They don't want to bare a lot of children. Or E.) So besotted with demons good looks that they are useless. The list can go on and are not necessarily ranked in that order. A breeder has more temptations with youkai, especially mikos. Sometimes they are purposely corrupted for youkai gain. Once I see the girl I will know if she had started this path and if so I charge more to set her to rights. If she is not then like I said I might make an exception."

"She is not corrupted in any manner such as those you listed. She is a pure white! I sense no evil from her."

"That may be so but sometimes a darker heart can lie within a pure body. I will be by in one to two days to see her. Make preparations for my arrival." with that Etsu hung up the phone.

'The wench thinks she can order me around?' he snarled and growled at the phone in his hand before replacing it in its receiver. 'She will be dealt with.' His mind raced through some darker thoughts before suddenly the elevator beeped at him.

Looking up he saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing there with smiles. Though the smiles faded when they saw him. He watched as Kagome slowly approached after placing a few bags down. his beast was raging at the thought that some old wench called this pure being in front of him corrupted. That she dare to order him around. His thoughts were interrupted by two small arms going around his shoulders. Almost immediately he calmed. her power gently coaxing his beast back to its cage. Though still very angry he was back in control. He took a deep breath again noticing her very pleasing smell.

Patting her arms to show he was alright she gave one last squeeze before letting go. "what has gotten you so upset Fluffy?" asked his brother. Growling at him I answered.

"Something we will discuss later. For now I believe you have finished your shopping?"

"Yep. We were here to get something to eat as well as drop off this stuff. Want to come with us to the drum concert before we head over to mama's?" I raised my eyebrow wondering how she got my brother to agree to go. I however wasn't going to fall for it.

"No. I still have work to complete if I want to leave tomorrow to help get you outfitted Kagome." her smile turned into a pout and even I couldn't say she didn't look cute. Something flashed across her face and the next moment she moved slightly and it no longer was cute but dare I say it sexy. It was then I took a look at her clothes.

Kagome was wearing a long dress with her arms showing. The dress seemed to be a dark blue with a slight shimmer. It was tight around her chest with a v-neck stopping at the top of her breasts. It had ridging on the waist making it seem smaller before flaring out in a full skirt that flowed when she walked. The dress stopped just short of her ankles revealing a mild heel with silver and black on them. Her hair was down and I noticed it was past her waist line slightly. Overall she looked very put together and sophisticated. no longer the young girl I had in my office just days prior.

She walked back to me the dress swaying gently. I had never really felt like this. Like I was the one being stalked. Her movements were fluid and she reached my side to quickly. I had been enjoying watching her walk.

She leaned over my arm to look me directly in the eye. I took a quick note that there was almost no makeup on her face other then a light eye shadow and blush. I couldn't tell if she had on lipstick or just gloss and at the moment I was very tempted to find out.

She was getting under my skin and making me react to her presence. I wasn't sure if I like the idea or not. Her smile was intense like she had some secret to share. her eyes twinkling and bright.

"Please Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha's going and I thought it might be fun for you to go to. Get out of the stuffy office. Besides this way we are all together to head over to mama's. Please." the last word was stressed and gave my imagination ideas on how to make her say it like that again. My lower half tightened with that whispered word and My breathing changed. I looked at her and knew I had lost. her face was so pleading I nodded before I could stop.

Her smile intensified to an uncharted degree and she gave a very happy squeal. Her arms lopped around my neck and she pressed her lips to mine. To shocked to respond to the chaste kiss she quickly let go with a darker blush on her cheeks.

"I think I'll leave you two to discuss whatever while I make myself some dinner." She stammered quietly before almost running to the elevator and pushing the button to ride up. I was still sitting there stunned when my brother broke out laughing. Glancing at him he spoke.

"I told her there was no way you'd come. She changed in Joanne's store and came out looking like that and then said 'oh yeah?' and I had nodded. She only grabbed my arm and came here. I just never thought she could do that. We're whipped fluffy and its only been three days."

Though I disagreed with being whipped she had gotten what she wanted when I was set against it. But for some reason I wasn't all that upset. If she wanted to play with fire I was more then happy to oblige. licking my lips in anticipation to the chase I noticed the slight taste of fruit. So it was gloss. Interesting.

end of chapter 26

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I had still been laughing at the fact we were in so much trouble when I saw Sesshoumaru lick his lips. He stilled for a moment and an unholy gleam entered his eyes. I knew that look. It was the one were he used to chase me down when we were getting to know each other again. I knew I had crossed the line when I saw that look for he made sure to do twice as bad to me as to whatever I had done to him. I had a feeling Kagome was in for it. Though what he was planning I wasn't entirely sure because I wasn't sure how attracted he was to her. I shrugged my shoulders trying to push away the jealousy, she was both of ours he had every right to chase her if he wanted but he wasn't allowed to mark her. These thoughts finally calmed me down and I remembered that we had something to discuss. "Want to tell me now what had you so upset Sesshoumaru?"

He seemed to get angry again at just the mention of whatever it was. "I was looking for a teacher for her powers. I found one that might take her as a student but even if she wants to I might send her away."

"Oh? Why is that?" This was curious.

"She is exactly what we need given that she is a miko, etiquette teacher, and a midwife. However, she insists on coming to see Kagome and see if she is in any way 'corrupted'." My eyes flashed red and now I was angry. There was no way Kagome was corrupted.

"That wench shall pay for those words." I growled.

"Yes she shall. But that is not all." he stated angrily.

"There's more to this insult?" Disbelief was in my voice for no one in over a hundred years had insulted our honor.

"She says that she charges more for miko's who become house breeders to Youkai because the females are more open to temptation in our midst. She gave a whole list of possible reasons for a female to become corrupted and said that she would check Kagome over for any such taint. If any was found she said and I quote 'set her to rights'." We both growled and I could see where Sesshoumaru would become pissed off. Hell I was about ready to dissect the unknown woman.

"Feh! She is probably the corrupted one. Do we know any good miko's that can check her out first?" I was worried about her trying to turn Kagome against us.

"As a matter of fact I do. The problem is whether she is still alive." I snorted.

"Well we can discuss this more later. It seems we have a concert to attend and negotiations to finish. We might as well see what Kagome has whipped up. Besides its a semi formal concert and I have to change." I pushed my worries away for now there was still much to do tonight.

"I'll be up in a minute. I have to set the work to my secretaries so that they remain busy."

"Okay. Don't take to long." and with that I left hoping that I could recover my good mood for Kagome, she was really looking forward to this.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Inuyasha had taken the news better then I had thought. The wench would have to wait. Kagome wanted us to attend with her the Drum Concert. Opening my desk drawer I took out some pain relievers made for youkai's faster digestion. Though drums were better then singers the vibrations would give me a headache. Taking them now gave them a chance to start working before I had to sit down.

With a quick drink they were gone. I stood up brushing off my clothes wondering if I should change. I wanted this for the negotiations and didn't want to have to come back here to change again. So that said no to the idea of changing. Sighing I walked to the elevator and went down with a pile of papers that my secretaries needed to finish in the next two days. Taking time to outline their net couple of days took longer then I wanted but I was free now until 8 am the day after tomorrow. Reentering the elevator I typed in the code and waited.

Smirking a little at the thought of upping Kagome in the chase left me in a much better mood then a few minutes ago. Stepping off the elevator I could smell something good cooking but it wasn't done yet. Walking into the kitchen I saw Kagome standing over a pot of soup. Curious to how she good the soup was I quietly came up behind her and wrapped my one arm around and griped her hand to raise the spoon to my mouth. She had jumped at the initial contact but allowed me to taste the soup.

To my surprise it was edible to me. Usually human food tasted to dull or way to spicy for me. looking at her I could see that her face was red. Mentally congratulating myself at seeing the tables turned when I smelled just a hint of arousal. I reluctantly let go and stepped back. She was watching me with an intensity that made me want her more, remembering to keep upping her I gently licked my lips clean and her smell intensified.

"Very good. How much longer?" She seemed dazed as if that wasn't what she had been expecting me to say.

"Um. About twenty minutes or so I think." I nodded and sat down at the breakfast table watching her the entire time. Her head ducked shyly and she turned back to her soup. I knew it was getting to her, to not look or to shoo me out of the kitchen. What surprised me was that she had made it through me staring at her and finally placed a bowl of soup in front of me. She sat across and was eating her own bowl when Inuyasha reappeared. He got his own bowl and we all sat in companionable silence eating. My brother and I had refills and then stored the soup away. I gathered my briefcase to take with me for the contracts of negotiations and we set off.

In the chair she sat between us with her hands holding Inuyasha's but her head was leaning on my shoulder. deciding to be a little bold I put one arm around her shoulders. She didn't shy away in fact she cuddled closer. Much to my surprise but I wasn't going to complain. The trip was quiet and we arrived at the rather large ampatheather park.

Inuyasha paid for the way in and we found seats close to the front for Kagome to watch but not so close that Inuyasha's or my ears would pound to heavily afterwards. They dimmed the lighting in the park and since it was almost 5 p.m. the sun cast a golden glow to the stage. In minutes the concert began.

Kagome was so excited that she held one of my hands and one of Inuyasha's. I wasn't so concerned at watching the drummers as I was watching her face. She closed her eyes and sighed in what I believed was contentment. After a while I was finally able to pull away trying not to imagine her face in a similar pose after something much different. Taking a quick look around I noticed several females glaring. Following their gaze I realized they were glaring at Kagome. The scent of their jealousy was strong. When the first set had ended Kagome had opened her eyes. She looked to me first and noticed I was looking at the other females glaring at them for glaring at my breeder.

She must have realized what the stares were about and she played on it. Releasing my hand she reached up and cupped my face bringing it to look at her. She raised herself up and kissed me. Shocked though I was at her being so bold in public I knew she was trying to send a message to the other women so I played along. Only this time it wasn't a chaste kiss. I felt her lips part slightly against mine and I followed suit. I almost pulled back when her tongue touched mine but her taste that immediately got to me and I ventured deeper. There was a slight after taste of the soup which added to the flavor of the candy I tasted. My blood was starting to boil and I could feel my beast rattling its cage. Eventually she pulled back for air and again I licked my lips tasting the fruit of her lip gloss.

She released my face and I watched her pant. I knew red was swirling in my eyes and I also knew I was painfully aroused. Her scent which I had thought strong earlier was nothing compared to now. I could relate as to why my brother lost control I was a full demon and that scent called even more strongly to me. She leaned and rested her face against my chest and I wrapped an arm around her glancing at my brother.

He looked slightly upset and I knew why. But we had agreed she was ours and a deal between brothers was binding. Even if I wanted to my honor and my word bound my beast from marking her no matter my condition. So I gave him a half smile and whispered to him, "She was trying to make the other women even more jealous. Would you like to join in the fun?" I think he finally looked around and realized that almost the entire section had their eyes on us. All the women were glaring and When Inuyasha saw that he nodded.

He reached for Kagome bringing her relaxed body against him. Kagome looked dazed when he leaned in and kissed her. At first it was chaste but I watched as he deepened it. Kagome being an all to willing participant. I could feel a slight jealousy making itself known to me so I watched the faces of those around us preparing for any trouble. The women had one of three reactions loathing at what had happened, Longing that they were Kagome, or envious to an extreme. The men didn't look much better wanting such a beauty to themselves.

After the second kiss Kagome had a truly dreamy look about her. Swaying slightly we moved closer to hold her upright. Our arms criss crossed across her back and again she laid her head on my shoulder and took Inuyasha's hand. She snuggled into the material of my shirt and for the rest of the concert we sat peacefully enjoying one of the rare opportunities to truly relax.

To my ever lasting surprise the concert was good and the vibrations hadn't been as bad as I expected. It was a memorizing performance with tumblers, jugglers, drummers, and the occasional singer. Just before 7:30 and only half way through the concert we headed back to the sidewalk to call for a chair. Though the day had been stressful being together with her made it all seem to melt away. I wasn't sure if she was using her powers or not but the feeling felt nice.

It had been a long time since I could relax like this. Too long in my opinion. The chair arrived and again she sat between us though laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder then mine.

"That was nice guys . Could we do it again sometime?" Over her head I looked to my brother. he shrugged and I didn't mind now that I was here.

"Yes This Sesshoumaru would like that."

"Hey! Kagome I wouldn't mind going either. The idiot forgot to mention me!"

"This Sesshoumaru did no such thing. I only stated my preference since you didn't answer."

"But I..oh never mind. Yes Kagome we both wouldn't mind doing this again."

"Good. Wake me when we get there?"

"Yes." we said in unison.

end of chapter 27

Kagome's P.O.V. (This backtracks a little)

When we had gotten to the office I knew I had to win the non spoken bet between me and Inuyasha. Different plans ran through my mind as to how to go about it. When we reached Sesshoumaru's office we were both smiling enjoying teasing each other on how the visit with Shippo had gone. When the elevator door opened Sesshoumaru's aura of anger descended upon us and left me breathless with the weight of his anger.

Inuyasha recovered faster then I did asking fluffy what was wrong. he just avoided answering so I stepped in.

"Yep. We were here to get something to eat as well as drop of this stuff. Want to come with us to the drum concert before we head over to Mama's?" I watched as his eyebrow rose and knew he was going to be difficult about it.

"No. I still have work to complete if I want to leave tomorrow to help get you outfitted Kagome." I was upset and I crossed my arms and pouted for a minute until I caught the smirk on Inuyasha's face. I had to win. Suddenly the idea to try seducing him again crossed my mind and I changed my stance a little and watched as his eyes narrowed and then roam me over top to bottom. Being very pleased that it worked I started towards him making sure to add a sway to my hips that made the skirt flare.

I walked carefully being as that I was in heels and hadn't ever really worn them before. I allowed my arms to swing with my stride a little enough that they gently brushed my breasts making them move slightly. His eyes widened taking in my form in motion and could see red stir just a little.

Getting to his side I leaned over one arm to make sure I had eye contact. "Please Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha's going and I thought it might be fun for you to go. Get out of the stuffy office. Besides this way we can all go together to head over to mama's. Please." I stressed the last word in a breathless whisper. I wasn't sure he noticed but he swallowed hard before his head nodded his eyes never leaving mine. My smile brightened and before I could think about it and chicken out I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Pulling away quickly so he wouldn't have the chance to push me away or pull me closer I mumbled something and dashed to the elevator. My heart was fluttering in my chest and I couldn't believe that I just kissed Sesshoumaru and didn't get killed. When the elevator stopped I stepped out a little unsteady on my feet. I tried to get my mind off what I had done and food was a good choice since I was hungry.

I entered the kitchen and stuck my head in the cupboards and found ingredients for soup. hoping that I wouldn't get in trouble for making myself at home I got started. It was a simple noodle and vegetable soup slightly spicy but not too hot. I heard the elevator beep and I peaked around the corner to see Inuyasha get off.

"Hey where's Fluffy?"

"He'll be a few more minutes said he had to get his secretaries to work on the stuff he had done."

"Oh. Okay, then what are you going to do?"

"I'm getting a shower and a change of clothes. I'll be ready in about 25 minutes."

"The soup should be done by then. Be quick!" I called after him as he had already started done the hall.

I was stirring the soup when I the elevator beeped again. I paid it no mind since I knew who it was. What I wasn't expecting was him to come up behind me and take hold of my hand to taste the soup. I stiffened and was to shocked to move away. When he said, "Very good. How much longer?" It took me a moment to gather my thoughts because watching him eat was captivating.

I told him a ruff estimate and turned back to the soup. His eyes felt like they were boring into my back. I tried to shrug it off and was thankful when the soup was done faster then I had thought. Quickly dishing out two bowls I turned to place one in front of him and then retrieved a couple of spoons I had on the counter before sitting at my own bowl. I avoided eye contact because I didn't want him to see the blush I could still feel. The silence was comfortable and Inuyasha joined us minutes later. Once we were done I cleaned up a little and stowed away the soup.

We left and called the chair. I purposely sat between them and held Inuyasha's hand. He looked rather nice in the long sleeved red shirt and black dress pants but Sesshoumaru's slightly baggy sleeve was comfy. When Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around me I couldn't help but snuggled a little closer.

When we arrived we stood up and walked to the gate Sesshoumaru's arm stay ed around my shoulders. While Inuyasha paid I was looking down at the possible seats and we found a row just close enough that I could see the drummers but far enough away that they were comfortable.

Holding a hand from each of them the concert started and I closed my eyes letting the music roll over me. It started at a fast pace almost sounding like thunder and then slowed to a steady beat. Opening my eyes I saw a few tumblers and jugglers but I didn't care for them I closed my eyes again to listen. A few songs later a beat started that set my heart racing. It was almost like taking a running leap off a cliff and flying with the raising and falling notes. Sometime later I opened my eyes to see if Sesshoumaru was enjoying the music when I saw him glaring at someone behind us.

Turning to look I saw women glaring at me. I could see the jealousy and feel it in their energies. I decided to have a little fun and let go of Inuyasha's hand to cup Sesshoumaru's face. I leaned up and kissed him. I was surprised at my own audacity that I parted my lips. When he followed suit I quickly reached out with my tongue. I felt him stiffen and for a moment thought I went to far until he returned the gesture. Battling it out sent my senses reeling. His heady flavor and the things he could do seemed almost like sin because it felt so good. I was losing all coherent thought quickly and gave a tiny moan.

Finally I had to pull away because I couldn't get enough breath through my nose. Panting I tried to regain my thoughts when I felt pulled towards Inuyasha. Before I could ask what was going on he kissed me and pulled away slightly before returning and the lip lock that started was almost more intense then Sesshoumaru's. I started to feel very light like I could fly and my heart was pounding in my ears. When he finally released me I was in a daze of euphoria. The music was the first to return and the soft beat helped calm me down.

Looking around I could see even harder glares and others looking with longing. I sat totally pacified for the rest of the concert and was almost sad to leave. In the chair I wanted to know if we could do something like this again and though I don't think they caught it I wanted more then just the concert the kisses left me feeling so alive that I couldn't help but want to experience it again. When the feeling started to ware away I grew tired. Since we were only a few minutes away from mom's I asked them to wake me. The last thing I heard was I will.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

With Kagome asleep we decided that she probably needed her rest. We arrived right at 7:30 and knocked on the door. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arm still asleep. O-dori allowed us in and we sat at her kitchen table after dropping Kagome off on the couch.

"If you would excuse my saying so if is going to be confusing trying to talk to each of you since you both go by Mr. Takahashi. May I know your first names?" I looked at Inuyasha and he nodded.

"I am the eldest and my name is Sesshoumaru." I waved a hand towards my brother, "That is my half brother Inuyasha. Now may we get down to business? I am sure Kagome would like to awaken at home." I watched as she was about to say something but then shook her head.

"Yes over the past few days I have made a small list on what we would like. We do not need any more real social power but it would be nice to attend a few parties now and then since I finally retired and maintain one dress size." Her bluntness was unexpected and slightly insulting but I had a feeling this was just the way she did business.

"Very well since we will not have to pay your way into social gatherings I make the offer that you may attend any party hosted or jointly hosted by me and my brother. This way you may attend the occasional party and even see your daughter. Is this acceptable?" She thought about it a minute before replying.

"Does this go for me of for my family?"

"When you say family I assume you mean your father and your son?" she nodded. I was thrilled to have the younger Higurashi attending till he was older but it wasn't that much of a hardship.

"Then your family though I must warn you if your son acts up and brings any dishonor to my name or yours he will be banned until his twenty-fifth year. Is this acceptable?" again she paused before nodding. "Very well the first is accepted. Now on to the next on your list."

"The next is a rather large request." she hesitated on it like she thought it might not be doable.

"Proceed."

"Well you see ever since this shrine was moved up here the god tree has had the same box. The roots are being twisted in on themselves. I was wondering if you could hire a maintenance team to enlarge it along with checking the supports to my home. The middle of this house feels like it is bowing slightly. If it is I can not afford to repair it."

"I see so other then the enlargement of the god tree's box you would like us to cover any repairs needed to the shrine at this time?"

"If possible yes. Though we are not poor those repairs would be out of our ability to pay. This has been our home for almost 450 years. It means to much to abandon it."

"I am willing to cover 75 of the repairs do you think you can cover the rest?" She asked to be excused a moment before returning with a notebook and a tray of tea.

"Would you care for some?" she indicated the tea and I nodded while Inuyasha shook his head no.

After serving me a cup she opened the notebook and seemed to add together a few things. She looked up, "of what we know is wrong I can cover it but if there are any hidden costs then no I can't."

"hmm. How about this then I will have my inspectors come and price the repairs and we will go from those numbers. As I have said I will pay 75 if it is truly to much I am willing to loan you the rest that you can pay back with interest. If your daughter wishes to help you pay it back faster I have no objections." O-dori smiled.

"Very well then that is settled, next?" Her smile faltered then and she almost looked like she wasn't going to say more before she finally asked.

"My son wishes to go to America to attend a real college there. I could afford it if he only needed the tapes but the boarding and the books and such he would need I couldn't pay. He asked if he could go and I would hate to disappoint him but the repairs are a lot more important so just forget it. please." I thought about it a moment.

"How old is your son?"

"Fourteen,"

"at what age was he going to go?"

"Ah. Around twenty maybe twenty-two?"

"Acceptable if he maintains a 4.0." she gasped but eagerly nodded her head.

"Anything else before we come to a settling on the lost income your daughter would have provided?"

"Only one."

"Proceed."

"I need a little help covering my dad's health insurance. He is getting old and has a number of prescriptions he has to buy along with monthly doctor visits. This is a relatively a small amount." Though I knew some paid more for their house breeders this was getting a little high even for my tastes. Giving a mental sigh I said, "how much?"

"Only 15,000 yen a year. We got the coverage in early enough before his health declined and they couldn't raise it." Now this was the least expensive thing she had asked for besides the parties.

"Acceptable." I took out the contract and made the notations in the appropriate spots of what we had agreed upon. "Now what do you believe is an acceptable price for the loss of income?"

"Well you see this is tricky. I know my daughter would have given me as much as I needed if she had been a regular breeder but now that she is going to be separate from my house I am not sure."

"O-dori as much as I hate to do this, since it usually ends up in court, but we can leave the amount open for now and settle later after your daughter earns some money and you see how much she might have needed to give to you to help with expenses and then we will add the tally to then agree upon a settlement. The only stipulation is that all funds must be accountable for and receipts given to my finance manager at the end of the given time. Also your word not to abuse my generosity signed to the contract. If you agree to this then you may sign here and we will be on our way." She glanced at her notebook again as if looking for support before taking the offered pen and signing. I signed and so did Inuyasha.

"Not to be a bother but I forgot to pick up a small futon today. DO you perhaps one I could but off you or borrow?"

"Why do you need a futon?"

"It seems your daughter fell in love with a rare kind of mattress and it isn't ready yet. I was going to let her borrow one of our beds and use the futon for a couple days until the mattress is ready."

"oh. Well Kagome always did know what she liked. It took four days to find the one in her room. Okay be right back."

"Inuyasha why don't you pick up Kagome so we can be on our way when she returns?"

"Okay." within five minutes she returned.

"Here you go. This is the largest I had since you both are so tall."

"This is fine. How much do we owe you?"

"No need you are doing so much for my family already. I would be honored if you would just take it. It was my husbands and we have no need for it anymore." I could smell a little salt in the air and remembered that in their information the husband was dead. She was right and I was doing more then most would but I felt it almost my duty since her daughters wish made sure I survived and allowed the earth to remain pure to live on.

"Very well I wish you a good night then."

"Yes. You too. Take good care of her please."

"We will." and with that we left taking our treasure that was now fully ours.

End Of Chapter 28

Please remember people these cities are over 3500 feet in the air. Storm clouds are much closer to you then on the ground. (Okay I know what you want. I have waited to long to have a little lime right? well wait no more. heh heh)

Kagome's P.O.V.

A loud clash of thunder startled me awake. Sitting up quickly I glanced around and saw that I was in my room on a futon. I thought they were going to wake me when we reached mama's. Another clash of thunder made me huddle in my blankets but when the lightning flashed I jumped out and ran out of my room. In the dark I couldn't find Inuyasha's room so I ran upstairs and ran to Sesshoumaru's. I quickly opened the door at the next boom of thunder.

Upon entering I saw Sesshoumaru sit up. The rain started to pelt the panels above us and the lightening struck again.

"Can I sleep here?" I asked shaking. The shrine was several levels lower than this and I have never heard thunder this close. It scared me to think that I was just under the panels with this bad a storm. Sesshoumaru looked at me like I was crazy but never the less patted the side of the bed next to him. I didn't hesitate as the thunder boomed again almost directly over head. I huddled in my blankets as near as I could get to him.

"Are you afraid of storms?" he asked quietly.

"Not really but I have never been this high. The shrine is several levels below here and the thunder is absorbed a little. Being right under the panels makes it so much louder it startled me awake. I don't know how well I can sleep." I shivered as another lightning struck the conductors. Even with my hearing I could hear the sizzle of heat.

"Very well come here." he opened his arms as he laid on his side. My pride was shot when I had asked to sleep here so I didn't ask questions as I climbed into his arms and snuggled into his semi bare chest. I then realized only the sheet kept me from touching him but I was to tired and to scared to do anything about it. Being in his embrace again was comforting and with one ear on his arm so that I could hear his heart beat I concentrated on that and was soon back asleep.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

The thunder crashed over head in the beginning of s serve rain storm. I had always enjoyed the rain though if I was caught out in my Inu form I smelled strongly when it was done. (Wet dog anyone?) I was lying on my side enjoying the rain when my door opened to reveal Kagome shaking in the sheet and blanket I had provided her with. Right before the next boom I heard her whisper her request. I know I must have showed something on my face but I patted the bed next to me. She jumped right in and curled as close to my side as she could get without being in my arms. I wondered why she hadn't gone to my brother since he knew her better but her scent was calming and I had no wish to run her off. After several more thunders had broken over the panels I noticed how bad she was shaking. She had never shone fear in my presence not in the past and not up till now. To think one such as her could be afraid of a storm was laughable.

"Are you afraid of storms?" I asked quietly.

"Not really but I have never been this high. The shrine is several levels below here and the thunder is absorbed a little. Being right under the panels makes it so much louder it startled me awake. I don't know how well I can sleep."

I had to start her training in the morning and she needed her rest. So I decided to do what had always calmed Rin and offered her to be in my arms. She didn't hesitate and was soon curled into me as her nose rubbed lightly against the sheet. It was a good thing that she fell quickly asleep as her innocent actions roused my beast. I had to fight to get it back under control. Never had I such trouble before containing it around women but I could feel its interest in the woman before me and it wanted nothing more then to finish the chase she had started. To him being here was as good as surrender and trying to explain any differently to him was futile. In the end I won but had lost several hours of rest and the storm was over before my eyes were allowed to reclose.

Sesshoumaru's dream (heh heh)

He had been working on regular paper work when Kagome arrived in the elevator. Looking up he noticed that she had nothing on. Gaping slightly as he took in her pouty lips down her long neck to her full rounded globes to her trim waist down toned abs to a patch of black curly hair and following that her long shapely legs. His breathing changed to panting like a common mutt as she started towards him. Her walk had been the same as the night of the concert in her element with fluid movements stalking him as he sat at his desk.

She rounded the corner of the desk and he turned to meet her. She went down on her knees and crawled up his legs to his belt. He watched as she slowly undid it and pulled it free. she ran the belt like a snake around her neck and down her waist using the buckle like a head till it reached the black curls. She spread her legs and allowed the steel buckle disappear into her folds. The tip of the belt still draped around her neck. Pulling the buckle free she licked it clean. Then she treaded the belt together making a collar and leash out of it and handed him the end. She reached back up and undid the button of his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper revealing his blue silk boxers. He was harder then steel at the moment and his breathing still coming in pants as she freed him from his confines.

She made no noise as she leaned over to lick the head giving it a light kiss. Looking into his eyes she started at the bottom and licked all the way up before taking just the head into her mouth. Giving a gentle suck she let go. He moaned in disappointment as she blew air onto the wet skin. It made a shiver run up his spine and down his hands as they clenched the arms of his chair.

She repeated the process and he had had enough of her teasing and on the third attempt he took a gentle hold of her head and held her there. She understood and took more of him in. Now truly groaning at the feel of her hot little mouth he ran one hand through her hair while the other held her in place. Finally she started up and down creating greater suction. A change in pace and she started to nip the sides of the head when she reached the top. His release was almost upon him as his body began to convulse in pleasure. Then she did something he couldn't describe and he came shouting her name.

End dream

He startled himself awake and could feel the wetness in his boxers. The only problem was that sometime during the night Kagome had tossed a leg over him and wrapped one arm around him pinning him to her. He very much doubted if he waited much longer that she wouldn't notice the wetness seeping through the sheet.

Trying very carefully to extract himself was proving much harder then anticipated because where ever he moved her leg went with pressing her heat against the wetness in his boxers which was fast becoming uncomfortable. Finally having enough he pushed her hard and pulled away finally slipping from her grasp. pulling his soiled sheet with him he placed it in his hamper as he quickly made his way to his shower.

The water never felt so good as he tried to shake away the dream he had had. The look on her face haunted him along with whatever was the last thing she had done. The sensation it had caused made him cum so quickly. While he had hopes that she would help him in spring and he knew that she could tease he very much doubted that she would do that. Sighing he cleaned all evidence from his body and stepped out. Picking up his dirty boxers he was about to open the door to throw them in with the sheet when the door opened and there she stood.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I had been so deeply asleep and the cause for it kept trying to get away. I kept hugging it closer to me trying to get comfortable again so I could sleep. But finally it got away and I was saddened though I couldn't explain why. I slowly came awake and looked around the room I was in. It took a moment to remember how I got here and when I did I blushed. He had offered me comfort when I needed it and had been the perfect gentleman. (We know better right?)

When she awoke enough she noticed that her panties were a little damp (okay people she was wearing a night shirt okay? They had left her under clothes on but placed a shirt on her). Wondering if she had had a dream she couldn't remember she got up to go to the bathroom. Groggily rubbing her eyes she half walked and half stumbled to the bathroom door. Steadying herself on the handle she slowly opened the door. Her head had been down until she heard a startled breath being drawn in and for the second time in two days had walked in on a man showering. Gulping her eyes roamed the lean muscles of his arms and chest. Trailing down his abs and slightly narrow waist. The towel did little to hide the package below and her mind went straight to the gutter. She wanted nothing more then to reach out and snatch the thin cloth away to get an uninterrupted view but held herself back remembering what happened yesterday.

Mumbling an apology she quickly darted back out the door and grabbed her blankets and ran down the stairs. Making her way to her room she shut the door behind her and leaned against it with her heart pounding. Trembling, her mind replayed the incident over and over. Well if her panties hadn't been wet before they were now. "Kami what did I get myself into?"

End of chapter 29

Sesshoumaru P.O.V.

I drew a deep breath which caused her to look up. I watched with interest as her eyes just as quickly went back down no doubt checking him out. Her gaze seemed to level with the towel upon his waist and he could smell her beginning to get aroused. Just before it became over whelming she mumbled something that even my hearing couldn't decipher and ducked out the door. He listened for a moment and could hear her dart out his bedroom door and heard her feet dash down the stairs.

The scent she left behind made him hard all over again. Turning back to the shower he hoped a cold one would rid him of his problem because he sure as hell didn't want to relieve himself. He hadn't had to since he was a pup and now was not the time to start. Turning on the cold water full blast did help a little and even with teeth chattering he could still smell her. Desperately he tried to think of something that would relieve him. 'Inuyasha nude? No. My secretary nude? Shutter but still no. damn it. Jaken? Oh sick. Yup that worked. shutter' Turning back on the warm water he tried to thaw himself out.

A few minutes later he was warm again and stepped back out. Drying off he walked nude back into now vacant room. Getting a change of training clothes he got dressed and put on his black boots. Heading downstairs he could hear the main bathrooms shower running. Stopping by Inuyasha's room he gently knocked.

"Hump? Yeah who is it?" a mumbled voice was heard.

"Its morning baka. Get up."

"Yeah yeah. Hold your own leash Fluffy." Though his brother meant it in jest he couldn't but help think of his dream. Actually shaking his head he tried to dispel the thoughts before he had a problem again. Since it was Kagome in the shower he thought about turning the tables but thought better of it. She would know that he could tell she was there and it might cause problems he didn't want on the first day of her training.

He had checked the sales receipt the day before and knew she had gotten a pair of training sais. Curious about her choice in weapons he would have to see if she knew anything about handling them. But first she needed to up her stamina. A few challengers would be youkai and she would have to face them without purifying them.

His thoughts turned towards her training as he mechanically made a light breakfast. It took awhile and by the time he was done a very nervous Kagome stepped in.

"Ah. Sesshoumaru?" He could feel her fear and knew the reason but decided to see what she had to say.

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry. I had just gotten up and didn't hear you. I also didn't mean to stare but I uh..." she had trailed off. I turned towards her and saw her face was really red. I wasn't sure it was a healthy color but I nodded my acceptance to her apology. She gave a small smile and her blush faded a little as her gaze fell. I was about to turn back to cooking when I noticed her eyes weren't on the floor but back at my waist. It wasn't too hard to tell what she was thinking so teasing her became an option.

"Now Kagome if you wanted to see me without the towel you should have asked. But if you had I would have had to return the honor, ne?" I smirked as her eyes shot up and her jaw dropped. Total shock as I had never seen registered across her face as it quickly became the red it had been moments ago. She just stood there rooted to the floor eyes glazed mouth open. I started to chuckle, then to laugh, and then I had to hold my side as I leaned on the counter.

I couldn't control it and I couldn't stop. It was just so comical like she was some anime cartoon with the eyes bugging out and the jaw on the floor. When I noticed the food starting to burn I was able to control long enough to turn off the stove and move the pan. In that time she had pulled herself back together but now the look was that of awe instead of shock. I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled.

"I never really heard you laugh like that. You have a nice laugh." she said quietly. I simply nodded and turned back to the food dishing out a small amount of the meal and handed her a plate. She looked at the plate and then at me and then back to her plate.

"I can eat more you know." she said.

"You will at lunch. Your training starts today and you can't exercise properly on a full stomach. Eat that and go change into something old that you won't mind getting messed up."

I dished out my own plate only slightly larger then hers. When I sat down my brother came in and dumped all the rest onto his plate. I scowled at him but he wasn't paying any attention. He scarfed it down so fast that I would be surprised if he chewed. At least he wiped his chin with a napkin and not his sleeve as he stood up.

"You two have fun. I have a lot of work to catch up on. I might not be back tonight." and with that he leaned over and kissed Kagome's head and hurried out the door. We finished our meal in peace and I cleaned up while she changed before heading to the elevator and down a few floors to the small indoor dojo.

"Nice place you have here Sesshoumaru. So what are we going to do today?"

"Maybe later today we will practice with your weapons but this morning is simply going to be building up your stamina. Just because you have mentally come back does not mean that you are as physically capable as you were. So training either way is needed. You will be having non human opponents and will need to be able to keep up." I lead her to a track that was about a quarter mile in length going around the dojo.

"I want you to run this at least 20 times. You will not stop until you have completed your laps. Once you are finished we shall judge how capable you are in your endurance." At the beginning of the track there was a monitor. I set the amount of laps and told it to time each lap. Leading her to just before the line I motioned her to get ready.

"Now this will count your laps as well as the time on each one. When you are ready, go." She stretched her limbs out first and jogged in place for a moment then took off. She didn't flat run instead set a steady pace. Proud that she knew what to do I went to my own training. Taking of my shirt I grabbed a nearby practice sword, I stretched my own muscles before starting a shadow dance.

I had completed my first set when I decided to check the timer. I was slightly surprised that she had completed almost 11 laps and the time on the first ten were only seconds apart. She finished her 11 lap as I stood there but she never slowed or I think even notice me. Seeing that she had a ways to go I started a slightly shorter but more complex routine letting my muscles really have a work out. I was lost in the movements when I realized that Kagome was watching me. Finishing up I landed near her.

"Are you done?" she was breathing hard but was standing.

"Yes."

"Good let's check your times then."

Walking over I brought then up. The first 11 were all really close but on the 12 they were noticeably longer and continued to get longer. I now have an idea of her stamina and while very good for a human it wouldn't hold up in a fight.

"You are well on your way Kagome. I think you need to run this three times a day until all 20 laps are only second apart. Once you can do that we will move on." she sighed but nodded her head. I was very happy that she was willing to follow instructions and not fight me on this. I knew before we could spar that she would have to be able to move more quickly.

"Now that you have completed that I think we need to meditate and help bring your power under better control ne?"

"Yes."

"Very well follow me."

I lead her through a room near the back of the dojo to where a small fountain and comfortable cushions rested. Taking a seat I showed her the proper position and told to relax. This was going to take awhile to learn how to touch her power but I was sure she would get it.

Taking deep breaths I showed her how to count to ten before releasing it allowing her mind to clear and to focus inward. I relaxed myself, giving instructions quietly as I did the same. I could feel her gathering her power and I could feel her focusing the energy.

She was doing well and the day was young.

End of chapter.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Something seemed strange at breakfast but I pushed it aside. I hadn't got much sleep the night before thanks to the heavy rain. Rubbing my tired eyes I looked at the progress reports on the train disaster. Each company had lost a good amount of time in production with the help he had supplied each had at least made up a half day of the work. Overtime would have to be paid but not as much as it would have been.

Seeing that everything was going to back on schedule in a few days he moved on. His trade agreements that he had loss due to the mix up actually allowed him to show what he could do if pushed and had gotten better deals with different contractors. All his presidents were happy that they had gotten a better deal and even having to pay the overtime didn't dent the profit so much with what they would now make.

Something had been slightly fishy about the mix up because the man who supposedly typed in the train routes had not once messed up before and he had had the job for almost 80 years. The story he received had been that he was tired and accidentally bumped one sheet so that all trains went askew. The truly weird part was that the only trains to get mixed up were his. All of them dreadfully important to his companies and could have bankrupted two of them. The companies were new and doing well but something this early would have cost them everything.

He was having someone look into it but truthfully though whether a mistake or intentionally he couldn't take away a man's job that he had had flawlessly done until now for over 80 years for one mistake. It just didn't feel right was the problem. He was almost certain the poor man had some how been forced into it but there was no proof. Steve, he had helped the man personally, because of his family, to come to Japan because they had the best train system. Steve had a love for trains that couldn't be beat. He some how knew when one needed repair, sometimes it took awhile to find the problem, but he had never been wrong. His record keeping was impeccable of run times and deliveries. He had the run of the entire system with a few other men at needed locations for switching the tracks. Hell he had helped find the ways to fix the mistake he had caused.

First the leak to the press about his brother and him taking a breeder and now this. At least Steve hadn't disappeared like Sesshoumaru's secretary did. He was beginning to wonder if one of the houses were getting active against their reign again. Mistakes like this could almost bankrupt the eastern lands. Almost all of his personal money was wrapped up in the new companies because he couldn't get the funding to build new water plants, new recycling centers, and other city builders. Almost the entire of Japan's population was encased in the cities to allow as much room for farmland and grazing grounds as possible. If what Kagome had said was true there had been probably a larger population then they had now in each city spread out so that you couldn't really tell where one ended and another began. This must have been hard to grow anything and keeping livestock was almost out of the question. Her wish had changed a lot more then one would think.

Now there was wilderness and farms farther then the eye could see. There were about 135 to 150 cities through out Japan each containing at least 10 million people. The islands were getting filled up so enlarging them upwards was the only way to keep everything under control. So he had invested in companies that understood the problem and were in the process of making stronger materials to revamp and rebuild some cities to make more room.

The cost of enlarging a city was astronomical but prices had to be paid to keep the farmland, woodland, and grazing. People asked why they did it this way when it probably would be cheaper to build new but Japan was almost self sufficient in providing food for its people and though they didn't have a lot of natural resources they were very good at bringing them in and transforming them into what others needed. Being from a land that was constantly bombarded with hurricanes and typhoons along with raging waters off the mountain peeks their ships were the fastest and most reliable, thanks to their captains that learned about treacherous waters from their homeland.

Though their customs seemed strange to other cultures that had ventured here, they were one of the oldest and most solid. Tradition was a high priority like supporting your family, honoring agreements, and keeping the Geisha houses open. This only names a few things he could call up a dozen more off the top of his head but geishas, something only really original to them, made a living dancing and serving tea for high business men and some parties that they choose. For some reason the American's thought they were high price whores but though the occasional geisha was taken as a mistress it was a mark in standing showing that a man could afford a wife and a mistress. The women were highly respected for their dedication to their craft of dancing and serving up tea as well as being the humor needed in business dealing. Hell back in the feudal era they could come and go to lords manners as they pleased because of the respect they were shown. Sometimes a woman was hired to kill a lord or a rival and sometimes the woman was killed under a lord's roof because of the suspicion she was there to kill him. But this still left room for the craft to grow and since Japanese men are very hard on themselves they are needed. They do not joke and do not talk bluntly like the Americans.

It is a dance that has been perfected over the centuries in the choice of words and the flow of the conversation. Talking bluntly is very much frowned upon though needed sometimes. Rash Americans do not understand that Japanese take great honor in being loyal to their choice of employment. Such things are not understood by them when they see only the dollars to be made. It is why we have fixed prices to avoid inflation at such a high rate the Americans do. Our homes do not have to be large for we have many things that usually roll up and are stored in large closets. Our nighttime bedroom could be our day time living room and so on. Why create more rooms to separate things when you could just put them away was not something we Japanese related to very well. But the Americans also have a much greater land mass and could afford the larger cities.

Shaking his head at the folly of the Americans he got back to work drawing up the new agreements with his new partners. His mind was still nagging him about this morning at breakfast but again he pushed it aside. It was lunch already and he called for some food. He rubbed his aching head again and opened his desk drawer. Grabbing his small bottle of medicine (for headaches he isn't ill) he poured a glass of water from his jug and swallowed them.

'Back to the grindstone. Ug.'

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Kagome had done very well on her mediation and had almost harnessed her energy into a ball. After a few mishaps I learned quickly to jump out of the way when her energy got away from her being that part of my clothes had been singed and one ear slightly burned. During training I had received a call from Shippo asking for lunch. I had agreed but held back the knowledge so that it was a surprise.

"That's enough Kagome. You need to go shower again and change for lunch. We are going to have a small get together with an associate of mine."

"Oh? I thought I wasn't to be allowed out until the presentation so my name doesn't get out?" her face took on a perplexed look. I smirked at her.

"I believe that he can be trusted to not say anything. We are going to an exclusive restaurant and the staff there knows how to keep their mouths shut their jobs depend on it."

"Okay. Anything special I need to wear then?" her aura relaxed and again I marveled at how easily she trusted me after our history before.

"Not really just dress nice. Not as fancy as last night no need to cause more jealousy." her face flamed and I gave a quiet chuckle.

"Oh you just had to bring that up? Well excuse me if they me if they were jealous but I can't really blame them since I had the best dates." I could tell she was embarrassed but she was giving as good as she got.

"Hn." was all I said I walked through the door to the elevator. She ran to catch up. The silence was comfortable as we headed up and though she didn't smell terrible I wanted her at her best to show how lovely her scent was. It was almost at important as her looks to demons to have a good breeder as well as a nice smelling one. The presentations brought all breeders along with at least the leader of the houses and the smells would be unbearable if a lot of them smelled bad.

Stepping off the elevator she headed to her room and I called after her, "Kagome I am going down to see how well my secretaries are fairing in my absence if you need me call my cell." which I grabbed from the counter on my way out.

"Okay! Hurry back I want to make sure the clothes look okay before we go!" I heard her but I didn't respond as the doors closed. Heading down I wondered if the police had caught my vanishing secretary. Her position had been a high one and getting a replacement quickly was a headache. The temp one that he had borrowed from his brother was barely keeping up I noticed when I got there.

"Yumi?"

"Yes sir." her voice trembled.

"Are you capable of doing the job or are you not?" My voice was cold and my mask was in place.

"I-i-i can sir it's just that I am new to this kind of work. I am having trouble with the contracts you brought down yesterday. It seems that these women are already booked for a contract and some can't take these on for another few months. It seems someone messed up the schedules and I am trying to make them work." This was disturbing. There had never been an over booking of unavailable breeders before.

"Let me see what you mean." I pulled up a chair and she brought up the logs.

"If you see here sir the contracts you signed are valid at this point but the timing is off. I have not sent out the dates to these houses as to when to expect their contract to be carried out so hopefully there won't be an upset on that account but one breeder is already booked and can't possibly take on any more contracts for at least 5 years."

I studied the screen and realized she was right. It seems my old secretary caused more trouble in her final hours then I had realized.

"Give me the names and dates that are possible for each and I will call them and see if it is acceptable or if they are willing to switch breeders. Do not over book a poor woman some need recovery time and some are close to retirement. Draw up a list of those not breeding at the moment and their rank so that I can offer them as alternatives. Once that is sorted out we will redo the schedules and you can get back on track." her shoulders relaxed in obvious relief and nodded.

"They will be ready in the morning sir. What would you like me to do then?"

"I want to you to check and make sure that bitch of an ex secretary didn't screw anything else up. I have had enough delays and I will not have my near 100 years of running this be blemished by her. I will have my cell phone if anything else major comes up since I will be out."

"Very well sir." I left feeling angry again at the wench that caused so much stress to be added to my life. The only upside at the moment was that I had Kagome to help calm me.

End of Chapter

Still Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I arrived back in my home still upset that more and more problems were being discovered. What I really needed to be thinking about was the woman I was about to take to lunch and shopping for her formal wear. I didn't hear the shower so I assumed I had been gone long enough for her to finish. I entered the hallway just in time to see the bathroom door open.

What ever I had been about to say was forgotten as soon as she stepped into the hallway. Her head was titled to the side with her hair over one shoulder drying it with her towel. She didn't bother to check to see if anyone was around as she made her way to her room I supposed. My eyes were glued to her form swaying gently as she walked away. I could see a hint of her breast under her hair and followed it down her to her very trim waist. I could see the muscles in her back move which lead me down to her butt. 'The skirt did not do her justice.' (If anyone remembers he wondered what she would look without it several chapters back) Her legs were as finely toned as he had thought and were long and slender. Her feet seemed almost as tiny as her hands. The view was abruptly cut off by her bedroom door.

I waited a moment and ingrained the day and the image into my memory. I would not allow myself to forget the first time I saw her nude and I figured it was pay back for walking in on him. If I had had trouble before controlling my beast well this just made it ten times harder knowing what at least lay under the backside of her clothes. I could feel myself start to harden at the thoughts of ravishing the vixen that was just down the hall. My hands clenched into fists and my long nails started to dig into my skin.

I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Firmly taking control over myself I walked into the bathroom to wash the blood off my hands. Shutting off the water I looked at my hands to see the cuts starting to heal. The dark blood that ran in my veins would soon be in a new generation. I knew I had most likely waited to long to do this and it had been centuries since I had taken care of a child. But Rin hadn't come to me a newborn pup she was well under her way in growing up. I had only taken her in after I resurrected her and she had been almost entirely self sufficient.

The birth of my brother flashed in my mind. I could remember the look on his father's face as he held the pup. For a moment I had thought the human had somehow given birth to a full blooded demon when I saw only hair and ears. I had stepped closer to get a better look as my father leaned down to show me. If it weren't for his ears and hair I would have said it was a human babe. His eyes though were a puppy newborn blue that as he grew older had changed to the golden hue of his father's line.

He could remember the indecision in his feelings towards the new pup. He had wanted a sibling but a full blood like him and his father. The pup had reeked of blood and birthing fluids but his father couldn't have been happier. Watching he could feel a sense of dread descending upon the house. Fear struck when his father had told him his name.

"My boy this is your new brother Inuyasha."

That he had intended to keep the pup and raise him was an outrage. The other lords would rebel and challenge him. There would no longer be any peace in the western lands as long as he lived. I growled at my father and told him that he should kill the mongrel and the next thing I knew he had back handed me into the wall.

"You shall treat him with respect Sesshoumaru!" I got up but was wary now and wiped my jaw clean of blood.

"Why! I am only telling you what the other lords will say! It's an outrage to them and to ME! You would allow the second in line for the thrown to be a HALF-BREED! You have dishonored the house of the moon Father. The peace here in the western lands shall become war! Everyone will believe us weak. And you," I pointed a finger at the pup, "WANT ME to RESPECT that?"

My father's eyes had turned Red and I could see him trying to hold onto his sanity. Back then I wasn't a very bright since I was just about midway through my puberty stage. I had continued. "You took a human to your bed and made her your mate but never presented her to the other lords. You tried to keep it a secret and it was found out. They had been generous and had let it slide thinking that she was taken in your heat and you were properly ashamed. Now you dare to keep the pup you sired? They will believe you are rubbing it in their faces that you believe you are stronger and better then them. It is to great an insult to ignore this time. Individually you are stronger but even you and even the western lands could not stand against the other three if they decide to join together. I..."

"Enough!" My father roared. He had given the pup to the midwife and stalked towards me. I had held my ground knowing I might get hurt but the words I spoke were the truth I would not back down. "There you see." I had been confused.

"See what?"

"You aren't backing down to your alpha. You are not repenting for your actions. You think you are in the right and you know you are about to get hurt yet you stay." I nodded still not getting what he meant.

"I raised you to be like me son. You are me in some ways and here is a good example. I know I made a mistake with the other lords and not presenting my mate but I will not destroy any pup for its parent's mistake. You will be a big brother to Inuyasha and as long as I am the lord of this castle you shall respect him and treat him as you are treated. My word is law on this Sesshoumaru do not test me."

Though my father was a great ruler and a great fighter he did not know me as well as he thought. After his decree I watched and learned every imperfection he had compared to myself and the demon race in general. I teased him and tormented him for the jealousy he caused in me. Father doted on him and he quickly became the apple of his eye and in return he became a brat that even my teasing and tormenting couldn't break through the ego he developed. By the age of six he thought nothing bad could happen to him and father kept him safe allowing him to believe it. Then came the challenges and father would disappear for a season or two at a time allowing me to rule in his absence. Finally he had returned wary and exhausted to his mate and pup. I had stood at the side and watched what would be the final family embrace.

The following morning father and I had been going over some paper work when a messenger arrived. The Lord of the Dragons had challenged father to a duel in his lands. My father was to come within three days time and alone. It would be to the death and if father lost his mate and child had to be handed over for their amusement. Father was livid and though still tired had left immediately.

I had a bad feeling about it but he had ordered me to stay, so I did. Two days later he stumbled into the castle heavily wounded and dying. He called for Inuyasha and he was brought. The next thing I knew father had raised his hand and held something black and shiny. He started to chant and even I couldn't understand what he was saying. When he finished a great rush of wind blew through the castle and I had covered my eyes to keeping dust from getting in. When the wind settled I removed my arm to see Inuyasha on the floor crying but the body of my father was gone. Turning to the mirror in the study my red moon turned to blue telling me my father was dead.

The first order of business was to kick out the brat and his mother. I sent them away with a small guard and some money back to her father's in disgrace. I would allow the humans to punish her. Next I had sent out a decree saying that my father was dead and that I was the new ruler. I had said that the half-breed was gone and only the pure of blood remained. During that period I had no heart and became known as the aristocratic assassin. I took down every house that had dared to challenge my father and took all the land and riches. The west had almost doubled within two decades.

When my father's will finally surfaced I was told where to get my sword and that one had been made and hidden for my brother. When I went to get my sword and found out what is did as compared to my brothers sword I went on a 5 day rampage. No one had been safe and no one was shown any mercy. When I had finally calmed down I found out that I had destroyed a good third of my expanded lands.

It took my decades more to fix the treaties and the damage I had done. It took me longer to find out where my father's tomb was hidden and the location of the Tetsusaiga. Once I found out I of course went to battle him for the black pearl that I realized had been what my father had been holding. It was then I met the girl for the first time hiding behind my pitiful brother. During the battle I had truly tried to kill her. I was surprised when she had actually gotten up out of the puddle of my acid poison and started to scold me for trying to kill her. I had lost my arm due to my arrogance and pride. Since I had lost the bone of my arm I couldn't use my youki to regrow the muscles skin. A demon could survive almost any wound if they were strong enough but those with great power could regrow limbs as long as they had the bones. (Think about how mistress centipede had reattached her own limbs in the beginning of the series) Losing it in his father's tomb had cost him his arm for centuries. He could see no way to get back there and get it so he had a mechanical one made. Though it would need to be replaced to at least it lasted longer then the borrowed arms of prey.

And now things had come full circle. Here he was about to take a human breeder but he wasn't repeating his father's mistake and not presenting her to the other lords. He was going to have full blooded children and no one could say that his brother had not earned his place both as the heir to the western lands but a ruler in his own right over the east. And once his own children were born he would have his own heirs and hopefully he would do a better job at raising his pups then his father did. Because the kamis know it took a pure hearted miko and a powerful jewel for them to finally put the past behind them and work together.

Looking at himself in the mirror one last time he sighed...

'Only time will tell'

Okay people I am SORRY that this is going to be the only chapter for the day but I promise to have the second chapter and the other two out tomorrow. I have been slightly tied up and apologize profusely to all my readers. Just PLEASE don't shoot me! (author darts around looking for cover but the only thing she finds is underneath her desk, heh heh...gulp...)

Kagome's P.O.V.

When Sesshoumaru left I went to lay out a couple outfits that I could try on. There were a few things I still needed such as a full length mirror to check how I looked, the love seat under the window, a hamper, and a couple of shelves for books that I wanted to buy. I stripped in my room and left the clothes by the door and went to the bathroom.

Once I got under the hot water I realized just how sore my muscles were both from running and practice. I gave myself a massage to loosen up so I wouldn't be stiff tomorrow but it took longer then I had wanted it too. I stepped out and dried off I opened the door and walked out toweling my hair as I went. I felt as if someone was watching me when I stepped out but since the presence wasn't threatening I just hurried to my bedroom. It was when I got inside that I realized that I had forgotten to wrap a towel around my waist in my hurry to get dressed.

Mortified that whoever I had felt outside had seen me nude made me want to hide in my room and not come out. The only problem with that was I was sure that Sesshoumaru would have no qualms about coming in and dragging me out to that lunch meeting he had clothed or unclothed.

Sighing I put on the first outfit. It was a light green V-neck short sleeve top, a slightly darker green skirt that flowed around my ankles topping off with nice flat sandals. I didn't feel awe inspiring but it was nice and it showed off a few curves while being modest. The neck cam just about my bra by a half inch to make sure if the shirt twisted that it wouldn't show it. I looked at the other out fits one was a red silk shirt with a knee length black skirt, and the last was a tan dress pant with a fluffy with blouse.

Twirling in the green shirt I felt confidant that this would do and not embarrass me if I accidentally tripped of something. I brushed my hair and left it to dry since it had a nice slight curl to it naturally. Opening my door I didn't see anyone so I stepped out hoping that maybe it had been my imagination that I had felt someone watching me.

Walking by the bathroom I heard the sink running and then it shut off. Peering around the door I saw Sesshoumaru holding his hands in front of him. Curious as to why he would just be standing there I started to walk closer.

Before I reached him I could see him starring blindly at the mirror with his eyes slightly lowered. He glanced up and for a moment I was sure he saw me but he turned around and stopped suddenly when he saw me that I knew he had been thinking to hard about something. He stared at me for a long moment before speaking.

"That will do." I wasn't sure if he was referring to me or something else.

"Huh?" I could have sworn I saw him roll his eyes before focusing back on me.

"Did you not ask This Sesshoumaru to judge your clothes for lunch on my way out?" I blushed and nodded my head.

"Ah. Sesshoumaru?" I was nervous and not sure he would share what I wanted to know but I had to ask.

"Yes."

"Could I ask you a slightly personal question?" he raised an eyebrow but nodded his head.

"When I walked by I heard the water and peaked in wondering who was home." I blushed harder thinking how that sounded but I plowed on. "You were holding your hands in front of you like. I don't know...I guess like something was wrong? I mean my question is what were you thinking about that you failed to notice me?" I watched as his eye flashed red for a moment and I wondered if maybe I was out of line. "Never mind Sesshoumaru I didn't mean to pry

"Hush up Kagome." while his words were nicer then being told to 'shut up' the tone he said it in had me cringing.

"Let us get going and I will explain on the way. We are running late."

He walked by me and I was almost positive I had pissed him off and he was trying not to take it out on me. I was deeply thankful that even if I did make him angry that he wouldn't hit me was a great relief. Since he had almost killed me in the past several times I still wasn't completely sure how much I really meant to him. Wounding me or hitting me somewhere non vital didn't seem too unlikely. After all he had done it numerous times to Inuyasha.

I scolded myself on my thoughts. 'He has been nothing but nice to you since you got here. He has given you everything you asked for including a bed made of his own fur! Yes he may be mad but he is certainly not going to hurt his breeder for Kami sakes. After all mom did mention that they had been looking for a long time and he wouldn't want to be purified or battle his brother over a question he said I could ask.'

I hurried and followed after him getting in the elevator with him. He was still angry and I tried to calm him like I had done before but he turned towards me and I stopped. "What do you think you are doing?" I gulped.

"I was trying to calm you back down since you didn't seem angry until I asked what you were thinking of. I didn't mean to make you mad and I certainly didn't mean to pry. I was just wondering." I twisted my hands in front of me staring at the floor.

"I was thinking of my father." I was silent as we exited the elevator and walked out of the building. As he pushed the buttons for a chair he continued.

"My father was a fair ruler and a great fighter. However, he had his failings and raising pups was one of them. When I was the only surviving pup of my moms litter and it was later found out that she was barren, my father's dreams of a house filled with pups was gone. And so in his depression took several human women to his bed. My mother was not a demanding person and waited years for my father to return to their bed. But one unfortunate day she found out about his secret human whores and it caused her so much grief. My mother committed jagai (women suicide) to allow my father to take another mate to bear his pups. It took him three days to realize that she was dead and it was another week later that he found out one of his human whores was pregnant."

"The woman had been one he had come across in his wanderings in his depression. He bought her from her father. The woman had been a noblewoman supposedly but my father paid enough to the greedy man that he gave her away without a second thought. When she became pregnant he was over joyed and it sickened me when he marked her as his new mate."

"My mother, though barren, was a better choice to keep then a human mate when at the time the other Tai youkai hated humans. They would have understood having a concubine bearing him anymore children but a human? A human mate? No they didn't stand for it and they demanded that she be presented and allowed to be challenged for the right to be his mate from other youkai women that would have killed their own mothers to be lady of the west. However, when he refused to present her they thought that she was taken during his heat and let it slide thinking he was properly ashamed." The chair arrived and they stepped in.

"When they found out a couple years later that he had sired a pup on his human mate they went into frenzy. Challenge after challenge was issued until one day, roughly six years after he marked her, a challenge came from the Lord of the Dragons that he had three days to meet him in his kingdom to fight to the death. He had succeeded in beating him but stumbled two days later into the castle dying. He called for Inuyasha, not me or his mate but Inuyasha, and pulled what I later learned was the black pearl from his sash."

"He started chanting and there was a strong gust of wind and I had to cover my eyes. When I could see again my father's body was gone and my red moon turned blue. I was now the lord and though I am not proud of it now I sent Inuyasha and his mother back to her family in disgrace. In order to appease the other lords and my own jealous heart, I spent the next decades fighting the challengers that had believed the west to be weak and took everything they had. Lands and riches, it mattered not. I was bent on revenge and so I became what the youkai society still calls me, the aristocratic assassin."

"For those six years my father battled for a son that should never have been born. For years I had to keep my own mother in the dark to protect her and it did no good. It wasn't until almost a century later when a maid was giving birth, that I over heard how my own mother became barren. It seems the mother had been a poison youkai like mine and had passed on the ability. But the child was a breach birth and released tiny amounts of poison into her womb. It destroyed it like mine had destroyed my mother's. In the end it was my poison that killed my mother not my father. My father had been a truly loyal mate until after I was born; they were the envied couple everywhere."

"But by the time this information came along it was too late to take back the actions I had taken. Inuyasha's mother died only a few short years after her return to her family and I never bothered to find out what they did to Inuyasha. It wasn't until Totosai came to deliver my sword and my father's will that my anger renewed. My father had given the whelp the stronger sword. It infuriated me that not only when Inuyasha was born that he ordered me to respect him, not only did he push me away for the new apple of his eye, that it wasn't enough that when he was dying he called for Inuyasha, that he had given a cherished heirloom made of his fang to him was the final blow that he could have done."

"The order to respect my brother was given to me by my father and he said that as long as he was the lord I would do as he had said. I might have in his presence but it was that order that made me seek our every failing Inuyasha had and I teased him unmercifully about everything, I beat him up when I knew my father would be gone for days, I did everything possible to ruin his life because he was the reason that the western lands were in turmoil. The lands had been at peace since before the previous lord had died. As I said my father's failings were that he didn't understand me. He had raised me to be like him but we were too different. I might have a strong resemblance to him and I might have had his courage but he was ruled by his heart where I was ruled by logic."

"Now things have come full circle. Here I am taking a human breeder which is only one step away from a mate now days. But I am not repeating his mistake because you are going to be trained and you know how to fight so I can present you and make the other lords realize I am not following in his footsteps. I can ensure if I have to that the only children you bare me are full blooded but youkai now realize that some hanyous are necessary to keep lines strong. The only thing is that I also can't repeat his mistakes in raising pups. It took you and a powerful little trinket to make my brother and I put the past behind us."

"You asked what I was thinking about when I was looking at my hands. This Sesshoumaru will be honest. I was wondering if I was strong enough not to make those mistakes. Wondering if these hands of mine would ever strike out at my own pups for speaking the truth. This is what I was remembering and thinking of when you saw me Kagome. This is the life I have lived." he raised his hands up showing me front and back before placing them back against his legs. I was quiet not sure why he had shared so much with me but it made me want to cry that he blamed himself for his parents split. He had been an innocent child much like Inuyasha had been. His father made a mistake forsaking his mate, he had made the mistake of ordering Sesshoumaru to respect his sibling instead of letting Inuyasha earn it, but the greatest was the blow to Sesshoumaru's heart by not taking the time to say good-bye. I would give that youkai such an ear full about how he had treated Sesshoumaru.

Not knowing what else to do I placed my arms around one of his and laid me head upon his shoulder. "I know you won't make those mistakes Sesshoumaru. Look at how you raised Rin and how you helped Inuyasha with Shippo. I don't think you could do any worse now that it would be child of your own flesh instead of an adopted one."

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I was almost frightened at how the story just poured out of me. Her powers had me so calm, that the anger I usually felt that made me swallow the pain wasn't there. I told her almost all of it and for some reason I felt better about it then I had in a long time. Kagome knows that I have killed with these hands and there is the blood of some innocents, like Inuyasha's, but she still wrapped her arms around one and offered words of reason and comfort. She had a point as much as I hated to admit if only to myself. I had raised one daughter and had been an advisor to another. The weight of the past worries and doubts soon lifted a little and I could again look forward to having a pup of my own. It also offered me a small insight into how my father had felt. He wanted a castle filled with pups and I just wanted at least one but that feeling of upcoming father hood was the same. I could relate to not wanting to kill my own flesh and blood even if I did mean having to fight. It allowed me to see what my father had been trying to say all along. "You can't blame a pup for its parent's mistakes". My father had been trying to give Inuyasha the chance to live since it was his own mistake to take his mother to his bed. Though my father also loved them both if he had stayed loyal to my mother it would never had happened and they might still both be alive to take advantage of the technology the humans had helped developed.

But then again if they hadn't Inuyasha would have never been born to fall in love and be pinned to the god tree and Kagome might never have come to the past. Which means someone else would have made the wish and who knows what might have happened. Perhaps it wasn't such a big mistake after all.

Kagome's P.O.V.

The rest of the ride was peaceful and quick. Arriving on the far south side of the city we came to a small restaurant that was named Tricksters. It was the first time I had even seen the place and wondered who would name their store that but I shrugged it off. Sesshoumaru offered an arm to escort me inside and I took it. Inside was totally different then the standard window panes and gray siding. The main colors seemed a tasteful organ and red. It had what I believed was called a Mexican feel to it. The floor was bright colored tiles and the tables were done in festive colors. There were wooden chairs and paneling to compliment the decor. Over all a very nice place.

"Mr. Takahashi! How nice to see you again. Father is waiting in the back at his private table." a seemingly young youkai came forward with bright red-brown hair and green eyes. He seemed so familiar with his easy smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes Mark. If you would lead the way?"

"Of course!" he said stepping right in front of us ushering people out of the way. He made no comment about me and I wasn't sure if I felt insulted or grateful. Around the corner was a private room still with the same colors. But it was the person seated at the table that caught my attention.

"Oh Shippo! What are you doing here?" I said very pleased to see him, with him here hopefully I wouldn't embarrass Sesshoumaru with his associate. He and another man rose from the table and I could see Shippo's tail twitching, I wondered if from tension or excitement.

"Mr. Takahashi may I have permission to address your breeder?" I stopped shocked. Why would he have to ask to talk to me from Sesshoumaru? He talked just fine to me yesterday. I waited for them to speak not sure what was going on.

"Yes Mr. Modesitt you may but first if we could take our seats?" Shippo nodded and I was lead to the table slightly down from the men but still close enough to talk. Suddenly I realized what was going on. This was a business meeting and I had spoken out of turn. Whatever they were here to discuss was about business and not a friendly gathering. So I put on my happy face and while I might not like it this was not personal.

The men chatted a bit talking about this company and that when the food arrived. I followed my table manners as well as I could remember. Talking almost stopped as we ate and I tried not to scream at the unfairness of it all. I had only got about 2 hours to try and catch up with Shippo yesterday and now here he was and I couldn't speak until he asked a question.

The meeting went on and my face grew tired of holding the smile but after nearly an hour of talking about transactions I didn't understand Shippo finally asked me a question.

"Ms. Higurashi I hear you are looking for formal wear for the presentation."

"Yes. Mr. Takahashi was taking me out after lunch to shop for some." I tired to be polite since we had unwanted company but it was hard not to fall back into the informal language and just say 'yeah. Going to start looking for some after lunch.' or something like that.

"I see. Is there any particular style or tailor that you were looking for?" I glanced at Sesshoumaru wondering if I should try and take the question or if I should let him. I wasn't exactly sure what was needed so I decided to play it safe.

"The final choice hasn't been made yet. So if you have a suggestion we could take it under advisement." I watched as Shippo's lips twitched and I knew that he knew that I hadn't had the chance to look yet.

"I know several high quality tailors that could help you; it all depends on how much you have to spend." I was starting to see what was going on. Since this was a business meeting it would be similar to the presentation and these questions were a game of subtle insults and careful wording to make a fool of your opponent.

"Do you often help your daughters shop Mr. Modesitt in order to know what tailors there are for women? Or is it perhaps personal business with these tailors?" I had the pleasure of seeing him flush slightly and Sesshoumaru's lips twitched.

"Ah no. They have rambled on about a few though."

"So while you know some tailors you do not know how recommended they are, other then from your daughters? Well you can at least leave us with a list correct Mr. Modesitt? So we can ask around about these tailors and their work while we are out today?" Shippo's mask seemed to slip for a moment in utter shock of being soundly put down from casually naming some that I might not recognize yet. By asking for a list he truly had to know what he was talking about because he would have to give locations for us to check out and this threw him. I smiled to myself at being able to field his questions without seeming to be ignorant of the higher price tailors.

"Well of course I could leave a list but are you sure that I couldn't offer any advice on them?" A good come back question but not enough Shippo.

"You could but if you asked us to compare styles or prices of their recent work we wouldn't be able to choose for we haven't been able to see them all yet. So perhaps after we look a bit more and look at your recommendations we could hear your advice on what was best, ne?" he seemed a little flustered but nodded his head. Shippo calmed suddenly as if he had inspiration about a new line of attack.

"Very well then. Perhaps another meeting is in order after you both look around. However, shopping with only with the two of you leaves you with a tie if you should disagree on anything, perhaps a third voice would be helpful?" in other words how about I come along and ask more questions to see if you break. 'How bout not?'

"Are you suggesting yourself Mr. Modesitt?" I said setting him up.

"Well I have been known for my good taste in clothing. I would be honored if you would allow me to accompany you."

"Hmm." I said eyeing his clothing carefully. "While I will admit your clothes are a good choice for you, you said that you did not shop with your daughters. So would that not imply that your judgment on clothing would not be up to par with the younger generation? I mean you have only heard of some tailors from them so who knows if we would have similar taste?" I watched him flinch at that remark and Sesshoumaru actually smirked a little. It was a double edged insult meaning that his daughters might not have similar taste to mine or that his weren't.

"Besides Mr. Modesitt you have to remember that it is not just me and Mr. Takahashi, we also have his younger brother to be a third vote if it was truly needed."

"Well then I suppose I should ask then how they would know what is up to par as you have said."

"My Dear Mr. Modesitt you must realize that they run the breeder program? I know the younger is a little out of date since Mr. Takahashi has been running it for almost a century but that is why I am with him instead of the younger brother because he deals every day with the younger generation. So how would he not know?" Shippo seemed stumped and finally just nodded his head.

"I see. Well then I guess we should be going then. It was nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi and it was good of you to come Mr. Takahashi. Good day." We all stood up and they left first leaving me and Sesshoumaru alone for a moment. He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I am not often impressed Kagome but you answered everything correctly while insulting while not seemingly insulting. If you can dodge a tricky kitsune's words you should have no trouble during the presentation. Now let us be off since we have so much to do." when he was done he straightened up and offered me his arm again. Silently we left and called for a chair. While we were waiting I wondered where the list supposedly was.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"Shippo offered a list didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then where is it?"

"He left one earlier when we spoke over the phone. It was his suggestion to try the conversation. Other then when you spoke out of turn on familiar terms with him you behaved very well. You still need a little work on your table manners but you need no help in learning how to speak correctly. After today you should have everything you need until the presentation, correct?"

"Well for that yes but there are a few things that I would like it I may." the chair arrived and we set off before he answered.

"And what might those be Kagome." he didn't seem happy that I was asking for more and for a moment I wondered if these small things might be to much.

"Well this morning I realized that I didn't have a full length mirror to check on how I looked and I was hoping to get one."

"I see." His voice changed slightly as if he hadn't realized that.

"Then there was a window seat that I had wanted to either make or get along with some book shelves." I added quickly to get it over with.

"This is what you meant by a few things?" he asked almost seeming surprised. "The mirror and window seat I understand but why would you need book shelves? I have a library you could keep them there." his voice was much softer now.

"Yes I could but the books that I love and want to read I would like to be able to put in my room. That way I don't have to wander so far to get a book I might want to read for only a little while before I go to sleep."

"Very well. How would you like your shelves and window seat to look?"

"Maybe similar to my bed? I mean with the carving and such around the edges? It doesn't have to be enameled though just a nice rich wood would be okay."

"I shall have it ordered for you. Any particular size of shelves?"

"Umm. Enough for maybe twenty hard covers wide and at least eight shelves. Or how about two small four book shelves that could mount to the wall about the top of my head high? That would really be nice."

"Then it shall be as you wish. It will take time to make them though."

"That's alright I have yet to repurchase the books I want anyway. I just meant for future use." I said with a smile. He nodded and we sat quietly for the chair to get to the store.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

After business had been concluded Shippo asked Kagome a question. I allowed her to speak to see if she could carry on a conversation on the level she needed to. I followed it carefully ready to step in if things should go wrong. When she suddenly seemed to catch on to what was going on. She fielded answers like she never had to be taught, which was good considering the bitches that were going to be hounding her.

It was finally her response to his remark about how I would know what would suit her that made me smirk.

"Hmm. While I will admit your clothes are a good choice for you, you said that you did not shop with your daughters. So would that not imply that your judgment on clothing would not be up to par with the younger generation? I mean you have only heard of some tailors from them so who knows if we would have similar taste?"

Knowing that she saw him as her son and that he saw her as his mother made the comment all the more amusing. Telling him that he was too old to know fashion for her age group was clever and used his own words against him beautifully. For me to know that she could complement my nick name in youkai society was ironic being that she was a miko.

If my brother and I could get her fighting skills on level with her words then she would be one of the strongest breeders out there maybe even the strongest, for her powers would eventually get her on even status with the youkai breeders. The thought was very satisfying.

On the chair she said she needed a few more things and for a moment I thought she was going to demand something outrageous like the other breeders I had dealt with. But her requests for a simple mirror, book shelf, and window seat caught me by surprise. Considering for a moment the fact on who I was dealing with made it suddenly make sense. With her being one moment the contender for strategic talking to the next asking for something simple was surprising at how quickly she could revert to the kind hearted miko I knew. Filing it away for later consideration we waited in companionable silence for the rest of the time.

The first store we were going to was a very good dress maker that I usually recommended for the other breeders to start with and thought it was a good place to start. The shop was roughly in the northeastern edge of the city and was a fairly large place. The women there were usually very friendly and helpful.

Mrs. Dunne and her daughters were parrot youkai that came to Japan some 220 years ago or so. Her mate had got himself killed in the fighting in Africa so she wanted to come to a more peaceful country. Japan had more of an open policy towards migrating youkai then others so she choose here. Her little shop had grown over the years until she became the best in starting up young breeders that entered high society.

The chair arrived outside her store and the sign was the first thing that caught your attention. For it was done in the shape of a wing of a parrot and the letters shaded like that of its feathers. She simply named it Colors Freedom. No color was ever left out of her store and some of the most atrocious colors I had ever seen seemed to work when she joined it with others. Walking in was like walking into a rainbow as one of the breeders that I had helped said. It was truly a colorful sight and not entirely to my liking but it suited that loud mouthed woman very well. Thinking of the woman always seems to dredge her up.

"Ah Mr. Takahashi! How good to see you again. Helping another breeder?" Her clothing of choice today seemed to be a mix of light purples and blues that flattered her slowly widening figure.

"No Mrs. Dunne this is my House Breeder a Ms. Higurashi, Kagome." Her reaction was immediate and slightly hilarious. Her arms that always seemed in motion came to a stop as her mouth and eyes widened. Finally composing herself she shook her head.

"I do believe you are trying to trick me Mr. Takahashi. Never in all the years that you come here helping breeders have you shown the slightest interest in them. Now you come again with this lovely young lady and expect me to believe that you and your brother finally decided on one!" she started to laugh and before long was holding her side with one hand as she leaned against a near by rack of clothes. Her reaction was to be expected but this wasn't what I wanted.

"Mrs. Dunne will you kindly stop." I said in a chilling tone letting her know that what she was doing wasn't appreciated. Her laughs almost ceased at once.

"Why do you believe that I am is joking? Have I ever made a joke about something serious Mrs. Dunne? I can tell you that I have not." Her face paled as she realized that I was serious.

"A thousand apologies my lord. It's just that I have heard so many stories about the two of you disagreeing on every maiden that either of you have liked that it didn't seem possible for you two to agree. I also extend my apologies to Ms. Higurashi for my rudeness." she said with a low bow.

"It is good that you remember who your Lord Mrs. Dunne is for you do realize that my court is still active and I can have it assembled for transgressions against me or my house." Mrs. Dunne paled further at the reminder. The next thing I knew there was a soft punch to my arm. Looking down I saw Kagome looking up with anger flashing in her eyes. "What?"

"Geeze. You are scaring the poor woman to death. Lets just do what we came to do and you can do your male posturing another time." I simply raised an eyebrow totally unfazed by her attempt at scolding me.

Mrs. Dunne's P.O.V.

I had been waiting for Mr. Takahashi to arrive all day when he walked in. On his arm was a very pretty girl with black hair and a lovely smile. When I asked if he was helping another breeder and said that she was his I couldn't help but laugh. I roughly knew how old he was and in my opinion he was too stuck in his ways to ever finally choose a breeder since he had said he refused to take a mate. We had had long talks about his past and his reasons why he wouldn't take a mate. He never told me everything but enough that I knew something his father had done turned him away from the idea entirely.

When he had asked me to stop laughing in the voice he used when I first came to Japan and he was explaining the rules it was then I realized he was serious. I could feel myself go a little faint because I knew I had crossed the line. His next words confirmed my fear and I hoped that he wasn't too angry.

It was when the young lady punched Mr. Takahashi's arm that I finally went into shock. I had never seen anyone touch his person without permission and to see her have no fear when she scolded him was terrifying. I didn't want her to get into trouble for my mistake but as I watched Mr. Takahashi only lifted an eyebrow instead of hanging her by her neck. Slowly coming out of my shock I looked closely at the two and could see the ease she had standing next to the most powerful demon in the city. Closing my eyes for a moment I chanted in my head a quick spell that would allow me to see her aura and what powers she had.

Opening my eyes was almost a blinding experience for her aura shown so brightly. No where could I sense any darker emotions or taint. Her miko powers dimmed her aura enough that I could see what I needed to but even then it was a near thing. If I had not been born in the tropics and used to the bright sunlight I would not have been able to look upon her at all. I quickly closed my eye again and reversed the spell.

For the past minute or so I had not been paying attention to the conversation so I was surprised to see the miko walking forward and offering a small bow with a smile. I bowed back not knowing what was going on.

"Mrs. Dunne I believe my companion is done scaring you for today. If we could get started on finding clothes for me for my presentation would be great." Shrugging off Mr. Takahashi's slight glare at the two of us I nodded and lead the way to the colors I thought suited her best.

Her outfit of green looked nice but I believed a richer blue or perhaps a red? Shades of lighter purple would be good to. 'Hmm so many options so little time.'

Kagome's P.O.V.

After I tried to get Sesshoumaru to back off the poor woman I tried to get her to help me get clothes. She finally seemed to come out of whatever trance she had been in and lead the way to some nice bolts of fabric seemingly pulling random ones from the wall.

"Wait here Ms. I have to go and pull a few design dresses and kimono's for you to try and then we will choose the colors." and without so much as an okay from me she bounced away pulling again what seemed random dresses from her racks of clothes.

I glanced at Sesshoumaru and he only looked bored already. He was leaning against her cutting table with his arms crossed staring blankly on some object I couldn't see. So I decided to entertain myself at looking through the bolts that she had pulled.

I was surprised at the softness of the cloths. They weren't velvet and they weren't silk but something else that I couldn't put my finger on. I slid a couple of bolts forward and walked around to the other side pulling out a little section of each to see how they looked together. The colors actually looked really nice to me.

"See something you like Miss?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when she came up so quietly on me.

"Yes do you think I could get something made of these two?" I said showing her my choices.

"This is a mighty bright red you have here along with this orange. Hmm. Curious choices for your coloring but if done correctly I believe this might make a very stunning dress or kimono. Do you have a preference?"

"I think a kimono with a design added to it. Maybe a phoenix or kitsunes? Something that would make use of the colors, what do you think?" I said fingering the material.

"Hmm. Where would you want the design on the back, hem, or sleeves?"

"How about a white trim with the design going around the hem and neckline? A repeating one. Then perhaps a geometric design on the sleeves? Perhaps an octagon done it a contrasting blue or white with a sakura blossom inside, solidly joined together on the edges but seemingly breaking lose the father up you go. That should be good right?"

"It would but it would take awhile."

"I know I was thinking more for the ball hosted once I was settled in. I wanted something simple for now because if I started at the top I would have no where to go. This way if people expect me to be plain they will be surprised or impressed when I decide to dress up. I want to impress at the ball."

"Yes so then you should have your sash have the Takahashi crest on it to be displayed on the back. Very good I think we could definitely have this done by then."

"Good then how about a simple gown for now then?"

"Any particular color?"

"Blue?" I asked unsure. We continued on with the discussion for awhile and I tried on some styles of dresses. Finally choosing a style and going over the colors Sesshoumaru and me got ready to leave. It had taken over three hours to get the dress picked and colors chosen.

While waiting for the chair outside I rubbed my temples trying to relieve my headache from the colors that she had been showing me. "How do you stand being in there with all the colors Sesshoumaru? I have a headache from just the ones she showed me and you kept glancing around the store."

"I picked one thing on each wall like the clock, the exit sign, and the window and that's all I looked at. I also had my mind on what I needed to do tomorrow not on what looked together."

"Oh. Well I guess I should thank you for helping choose a style of dress then." I was slightly surprised that it had been that simple for him.

"Hn."

"You are still usually a youkai of few words aren't you?"

"Hn."

"Good grief." I said exasperated. "So what now?"

"We have time if you want to get some of those books you said you wanted to buy."

"Really?"

"Hn." I hugged him and though he stiffened at first he returned it before we separated to get on the chair.

Mrs. Dunne's P.O.V.

I watched them through the window once they left. It seemed that Kagome liked to hold onto his arm. I could see that they were talking when suddenly she released his arm standing before him. He nodded slightly and she then hugged him. Though surprising it was a shock to see him hug the girl back. My hand flew over my heart in disbelief at what I just saw. I guess the youkai I always thought to set in his ways was changing. In my opinion it was about Damn Time. 'Good luck Kagome, you'll need it with that one.'

Author's note: a 100 yen equals 1.00 U.S. dollar in my story, k? Not sure the real exchange rate is.

Kagome's P.O.V.

We stopped by a little corner bookshop that I knew was near the Higurashi shrine. It was a small store but it had very loyal customers and a good selection. The walls had been specially designed by the owner. It had three bookcases that could rotate in the wall and allowed him to have almost as many books as the large bookstores in his tiny space. On three walls there were these machines each about three feet wide by eight feet tall. I allowed the one back wall to have five and the two side walls four and in the center were regular cases showing either discounted books or new releases. The shop always smelled like rain and paper a nice scent that made me long to have a home outside the city again to read a book by an open window when it rained. The store wasn't really bust at 5 p.m. because many people were just getting home from work so Sesshoumaru and I walked in.

"Mr. Goodkind? You here?" I called out.

"Up here, up here. I am rearranging a selection upstairs. I'll be down in a minute." a voice from the stairway said. Waiting for him to arrive I browsed threw the new books to see if there were any I wanted.

"Now who is callin me at this hour?" a low timber voice said as he descended the stairs. The man might not look like much but he was a great guy. He stood roughly 5 foot 9 inches tall with brown hair fading to gray. Broad shoulders and heavy set but you wouldn't mistake him for being fat just really solidly built. His hazel eyes and thick mustache and beard gave him a classic look that I would say could be anywhere in Northern Europe.

"Mr. Goodkind its me don't you remember? I have only been gone about a week. heh heh." I laughed when his eyes widened as he got a good look at me.

"Well my dear you have changed I see. No longer the young lass that came prancing into my store every day asking when the next book would be in, ne? I heard that your twentieth birthday just passed from your mother. Came in this morning proud as could be. She just never mentioned why, just going on and on about how she could finally fix up the shrine and take better care of your grandfather thanks to you." I blushed that my mom would ramble on to a dear friend of mine but I nodded shyly.

"Well me girl. What have you been up to that put such a light in your mother's eyes? I don't think she has been this happy since before your father died." At the meant ion of my father I could feel a light stinging in my eyes but now wasn't the time to cry.

"Well Mr. Goodkind I became a House Breeder. I accidentally fell asleep after a long day shopping for my presentation that I was not awake when the contract was finalized. So I really could not say what put my mother in such a good mood." to admit this was totally embarrassing. I would have to remember to ask one of the brothers what was given to my mother for the finalization of the contract. He only made a non committal sound in the back of his throat but motioned me to follow him to the counter.

"Well if I be remembering correctly you had ordered a book correct?" he said reaching under the counter.

"Oh! Is it in? Please, please, please say it's in!" he chuckled as he pulled out the hard cover of the book I had been waiting months for. "Oh! Give me, give me." I said as I plucked it out of his hands and opened the cover. I was just about to do my ritual of reading the first chapter there on the floor in front of the counter when I felt someone grab my arm. Looking up I saw the scowling face of Sesshoumaru. 'Oops. heh heh. I guess that is one way to really not impress him on my maturity level is it?'

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Uh. Reading?" I giggled nervously.

"Hn. I think not, we have places to be remember?" he said in a tone that was the closest I had ever heard him to scolding.

"Um. Right. Sorry. I forgot. It's just that I have been waiting for this book for a long time." I said blushing.

"Gather the books you wanted Kagome and let us be off."

"Now wait just a minute there sir. Let the little lady shop for little while. She be a good lass." Mr. Goodkind said. Mentally I groaned for though his intentions were good standing up to this demon was not a way to live a long life.

"Mr. Goodkind I appreciate your concern however he is right I must be going." I quickly jumped in-between the two as I tried to explain.

"Now lass that's no way to be talkin to an old friend who is trying to help yee."

"Yes I know. But first may I introduce you to the lord of the house I have chosen." He stopped at that. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Lord, eh? No lord should be able to order yee around lass. You be doin him an honor you know. Be standin on your own feet." I was grateful that he cared so much but I could hear the warning growl Sesshoumaru was emitting so I took his hands off my shoulders and held them.

"Very well my friend. May I introduce Mr. Takahashi? Mr. Takahashi may I introduce my good friend Ivan Goodkind." Ivan didn't even seem fazed by the introduction as he released my hands and gave a respectful bow. I could see the curiosity at this reaction in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he gave a slight nod in return.

"Yee do know how to pick the trouble makers don't yee lass?" He said with a light chuckle.

"I do believe you have that backwards Mr. Goodkind. She is the one that attracts trouble not I." Sesshoumaru chipped in.

"Hey now! I do not!" I was annoyed.

"Do I need to remind you Kagome about your adventures with Inuyasha?" now I understood what he meant but I wasn't free to defend myself. I never tried to explain to Ivan why I seemed so old for my age or of the past.

"Have it your way. Anyway Mr. Goodkind I really would like to purchase a couple of copies of my favorites. Do you still have some?" Hoping he did since I periodically wore out mine.

"Aye lass that I do just for you. Which ones do you think you'll be needin?" he asked as he went back behind the counter.

"Hmm. I will need all new copies of my favorite series Ivan and of course the novels The Barbed Coil, The Blue Sword, and Sacred Ground. That should be enough for now."

"Lass that be a lot of books. You never buy that many at once."

"I am living at the western offices Ivan. My other copies I have are at home and I need new ones. Besides who else do you have that buys so many copies?"

"None but you lass. You read too much you know. Bad for thy eyes."

"You worry too much Ivan but thanks for your concern. Besides I will soon have other things to occupy my time."

"Aye lass you bein a breeder now for a house means a lot of little tikes to look after." I had meant my training but I blushed at his assumption and I heard Sesshoumaru give a very quiet chuckle. "But be that as if may here are all 58 books you be wantin." I think I heard Sesshoumaru take a deep breath that almost sounded like a gasped from behind me.

"Thank you." I said as he rang up the sale.

"That'll be 50,078 yen my dear." Sesshoumaru came forward with a charge card while I packed the bags. After signing for the purchase we headed out to the sidewalk again to call for a chair.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru. I really appreciate this. Now I have something to do while waiting for you two." I gave him another hug which still seemed to surprise him as he wrapped his arms around me.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I will never understand the woman's incessant need to hug me. Even Rin after she grew too tall to wrap around my leg never dared to touch me in such a manner. I mean the occasional hug across my shoulders when I was sitting at my desk working or something to that nature but no Kagome has to be standing when she hugs me. She some how gets me to hug her back this way and I seem to have no control as my arms wrap around her. Her scent filling my nose and her soft curves pressed into me. I do not believe that she does this as a temptation but out of actual gratefulness. Never the less it stirs my blood into wanting her. This was not an expected reaction and until now an unknown one.

Her little acts of affection are so similar to Inu ways like when she rubbed her face into my back would be along the lines of offering comfort in Inu. Or when she runs her fingers threw my hair, grooming me with fingers instead of tongue like an Inu but still similar. She just does not yet realize the fire she is playing with. If this keeps up I do not know how long I will be able to hold myself in check. If she were to start anything more intimate along the lines of an Inu courtship or the ending chase, I do not believe she would be an innocent much long after.

Kagome makes me think too much on Inu ways and how what she is doing is similar. We still had to get her aquatinted with the other top designers and more formal clothes for lunch and supper business meetings that she will have to attend with us. At least once a week there is some kind of diner or luncheon that I have to attend for dealings with finalizing other breeder contracts, complaints from my nobles, or dealing with lawyers and lawsuits. Fancy restaurants and high class parties are normal everyday things to contend with. This is why I prefer what my brother is doing right now because for him it is only the occasional noble complaint and dealing with average business owners. They don't feel like spending as much money on lunches as breeders and house leaders do.

While I earned good money doing my job I paid a ridiculous amount on food that I shouldn't have to. Being that now Kagome would have to attend her fair share I was going to have to pay more. Slightly discussed with the whole business I knew that I could not let someone else control the program for they could change everything Inuyasha and I had set up. The thought of losing Kagome made a weird feeling creep through my gut and if I didn't know better I would say it was the stirrings of fear. Kagome was one Human I respected that was still alive. While I offered her the contract at first to see how much she knew of me since she had spoken my name had changed when I realized where she knew me from. Here in the city I had not truly used my powers that she saw at every meeting between my brother and me. She knew what I was capable of maybe not the extremes I could go but enough. Yet here she stood hugging me and offering me her affection that I did not ask for or demand. I was raised in a life that nothing was given for any reason and she broke this one always constant rule constantly. Such a remarkable woman.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

The afternoon wasn't going much better then the morning had. Lunch had been a working one with no breaks in sight. After all the new contracts were in place he had to work a delivery schedule that would allow his companies the maximum amount of time to get the resources, manufacture them, and send them back out fast enough to turn a profit. The only hang up was that there were specific trains that had set up a very tight routine. To do what he wanted to do would require a change for them.

Dealing with idiots had always made him lose his temper before and while he still wanted to kill them now he knew how to deal with them in order to get to the real higher up to see if they would be willing to change.

Five hours and 12 shots of sake later he had completed his mission. It had taken offering discounts on train fair till the new times were adjusted to, to allowing two companies to buy stock in his companies, to out right force to get 9 companies to agree to a almost 45 min. time change. For some it was a better time for the train to show and he couldn't understand the business owners' hesitance to change. He set down the 13th shot as he hung up the phone. Done.

Tomorrow he could help train Kagome and take her out on any last errands before the serious party planning began. Almost everything had yet to be decided upon but luckily he and his brother had the start of the plan ready in a file in his desk. It had been slow going and had their thoughts and ideas written down in case they ever decided together on a breeder or one of them took a mate.

Filing away the last of the business into the proper folders he stretched out his very weary limbs. He was going back over to his brother's place and taking a hot bath. The day had been ruff on his nerves and he wanted so badly to track down Kagome to see what she was doing but figured his brother wouldn't like that to much.

'I need to get a life. At my age you would think I would have something to do or friends to hang around with. Work takes up too much of my life and when I finally have some free time the person I now want to be with is out.'

He gathered up all his belongings and stuffed them into his briefcase. Bidding goodnight to his secretary and assistants he walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go down. Glancing at his watch it was nearly 6 p.m. He wondered where Kagome was and if she had any luck finding enough formal clothes. Closing his eyes he pushed the call button for a chair when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning he saw a woman little over middle age wearing priestess robes.

"May I help you miko?"

"Actually you looked like the older Mr. Takahashi for a moment. My apologies. I was supposed to meet up with him sometime today but he has been out supposedly. I was wondering if you could help me?" she seemed nice enough.

"What do you think I could do for you?" I asked.

"Are you related to Mr. Takahashi? I saw the news report the other day and you seem to look so much like him. I tried to get into the western offices already but like I said he seemed to be out and the secretaries said to come back tomorrow."

"So why do you not wait then?"

"My reasons are my own. If you can help me then maybe I will tell you." I was beginning to wonder if this was the woman who he said was coming. If so she had insulted my house's honor and Kagome. Switching my face to a scowl I replied.

"If you had told me I might have told you that I am the younger brother to Mr. Takahashi. However, since it seems you are unable to trust me I must be going now." I had heard the chair arrive and turned to get on.

"Wait!" She reached out to grab my arm.

"Miko kindly unhand my person." she let go and I still proceeded to sit down but far enough that she could join me.

"I am Sorry Mr. Takahashi. Truly. When your brother called yesterday I thought it a joke. My younger nephew is known for his pranks but when I called the operator for the number and realized my mistake I rushed over to apologize." I could detect no lie in her stance, voice, or smell. Perhaps she was telling the truth.

"Are you willing to stake your life on that story miko?" I just realized that Sesshoumaru never did tell me her name.

"Why?"

"Why? Because of your actions miko my brother has the right to challenge you to combat for the insult to the honor of our house and our Breeder. If you come with me you will have to explain yourself to him and if he decides that you are lying or, that even if it is true, that the insult was too great he can challenge you. While I can feel your strength and know you are one of the higher level miko's out there you are still not strong enough to defeat me or my brother. It is your choice. You can come and apologize and leave or apologize and try to stay on as Kagome's teacher. I warn you he isn't very happy with you at the moment." Her shoulders sagged for a moment before raising her head.

"I will go with you to apologize. I will offer to stay and train her and if he doesn't want me to then that is okay, at least I made amends for my foolish behavior." the woman had spunk at least.

"Very well but don't say I didn't warn you."

"You concern is noted Mr. Takahashi."

"Then get in." and she did. Sitting beside each other the silence seemed a little strained but I wanted to see if she would speak first.

When we arrived the strained silence was no more. I could smell her nervousness and she had every right to be since my brother wasn't really the forgiving sort. I lead the way in and the secretaries ignored the woman behind me like good little workers.

I had her follow me to the elevator and took her to his office while we waited. "Do you want any supper miko?"

"Sure. May I ask you a question?" shrugging my shoulders I said sure.

"Why do you keep calling me miko? Are you trying to make it an insult or something?" there was a slight heat to her voice and I could feel my eyes widen in surprise.

"No. My asshole brother never bothered to tell me your name miko and you never introduced yourself, so what would you like me to call you? Wench, bitch, woman, or miko. Take your pick." My tone was as bored as I could make it like it was perfectly obvious why I called her that and actually it was. The fire went out of her eyes as she realized her mistake. It seemed to be a bad habit of hers to jump to conclusions. (Does this remind anybody of someone else we know?)

"Sorry. Let me introduce myself properly then. I am Yumi Yoleen sister to Etsu Yoleen the priestess of the eastern shrine." (Uh oh. not the right miko. heh heh)

"Nice to meet you. You already know my name. Now I am going to order supper anything particular you want?"

"Anything will be fine."

"Remember you said that not me." I turned towards the phone on Sesshoumaru's desk and dialed for the kitchen. Placing an order for Ramen for me and a couple of bowls for my guest I hung up and quickly dialed Sesshoumaru's cell.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Rii

"Yes. Who is this and why are you calling from my office phone?" growled my brother's voice in my ear.

"Hello to you to."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What do you want?"

"Seems there is a Yumi Yoleen here to apologize to you for her behavior over the phone yesterday."

"Yumi? I asked for Etsu. Why would she say she was Etsu?"

"Don't know but she is here to face the consequences of her actions. We are waiting for you and Kagome."

"It is going to be a while. It seems every tailor in this store had their own ideas for formal wear for Kagome. Though since her main outfits are chosen I might let you come and deal with this tomorrow."

"You're a real bastard you know that? Me deal with all those air froufrou tailors? I don't think so."

"Don't tempt me Inuyasha. It will be about another hour or so before we can leave. Have the kitchen prepare us a meal that can be kept warm until we arrive and make sure the miko doesn't leave she will have to answer to me on why she impersonated Etsu."

"Alright. See you soon then. Oh is there anything for entertainment here in your office? I'm bored." a sigh was heard.

"Inuyasha. My office is a place of business so no there is nothing but the T.V. when I have time to catch the news. If you need something so badly go upstairs and get a deck of cards from the kitchen drawer or perhaps you should expand your knowledge and read a book."

"Yeah yeah. Like I would be caught reading one of those for fun. I'll stick with the cards thanks. Well see you sometime then." click. 'Damn bastard is always hanging up on me. grrrr.'

"Is something the matter Mr. Takahashi?" I stirred from my murderous thoughts at the question. Blinking I turned to see Yumi sitting on the couch in the corner watching the news.

"Just my brother Yumi. He says he'll be at least another hour or so. Food should be here in a short while."

"Okay." she said as she turned back to the T.V. I placed another call to the kitchen explaining that it had to be something that would keep until Sesshoumaru arrived. Once that was done I walked over to the couch and sat in the opposite corner of Yumi.

"May I ask another question Mr. Takahashi?"

"Might as well."

"What am I going to do for my things? I left them in a hotel near here when I arrived. Am I going to need them?" I thought about it for a minute thinking over what Sesshoumaru had said. This wasn't the girl he had wanted for a trainer and most likely wasn't staying so she could go get her things and be back before my brother arrived. That way she could get on a midnight train back home but then again she might stay until he can get another trainer. I wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"They are safe for now right?"

"I think so."

"Well we'll decide what to do after my brother gets back. Since it will be up to him what happens to you." she paled a little.

"I see. Well I guess I'll sit and wait then ne?"

"yeah." with that we watched the T.V. until the elevator beeped and a kitchen bellboy arrived with a rolling cart full of food. I waved him to set up the table. Turning off the T.V. we went to go eat. After a while she started talking again.

"Well can I ask what your breeder is like then that you both defend her honor and purity with such intensity?" While the question wasn't meant to dig into the past I would have to in order to really answer so it was a choice between only telling half the truth or all of it.

"Kagome has the purest soul I know of. I think when you meet her you will see what I mean. I have seen her give and give without any thoughts about getting anything back. She has a huge heart that loves anyone that will let her. She has done a lot of things that she shouldn't have been able to do because she has had very little training. She also has no prejudice against anyone."

"I guess that means she doesn't hate youkai and those that are part demon?"

"She has NO prejudice against ANYONE." I said again raising my voice slightly.

"I meant no offense Mr. Takahashi. I just meant that since she had no prejudice against anyone that it was easier for your house to accept her." she was digging herself a hole and didn't realize it.

"Listen Yumi. Kagome accepted our offer. Not the other way around. She is the purest white we have come across in the entire time we have run the breeding program. So please shut up and finish your dinner because my brother should be here soon." I held back a snarl that was in my throat. The girl needed desperately needed to learn more tact.

(Reminds us of a much younger someone doesn't it?)

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. (This is backtracked to leaving the book store)

There was one thing that bugged him and that was not understanding. For example take after he had paid for the outrageous number of books the little minx, other wise known as Kagome, just smiled up at him and offered the handles to the two full bags of books. Without a word of protest on his part or anything else the next thing he knew he had taken the bags and had given her his other arm and walked out.

This was something that was not in his nature. He did not EVER carry anything for anyone else. He repeated the scene over and over in his head as they traveled on the chair to a tailor shop central store. All designers worked together in the center of a circle and each had their own store in the circle. Half was for men and the other half for women. There were several of them on various levels depending on how much you wanted to spend. The higher up the higher the prices. While he had gone to the top tailor store it wasn't in his opinion the best. Their clothing tended to be too outlandish or to western (American) for his tastes. So there was one about 12 levels down from where he lived that he shopped at the most for his suits and traditional clothing.

When they arrived he called one of his workers at his office to get the books from the chair that he was sending on the way. Then taking Kagome inside the store it was an instant may lee of confusion. Taking one of the babbling idiots he told her what needed to be done and she was to tell the rest. Warily he sat down on the men's side of the circular store and waited.

After a short while Kagome came up to him in one of the tailors dresses for his approval. The pattern on it was awful but the design was nice so a consultant came over and for the next two hours he saw what styles were available and patterns. Once he was sure that she had the minimum of at least 10 formal outfits he allowed her to put her head together with the tailor and designers on what she wanted.

He sat watching as she directed everyone now that she knew their names. The chaos that had erupted when they had first walked in was now stream lines according to her instructions. Though is was loud it was concocting several interesting designs that were originals. Kagome's taste in clothing and color was almost remarkable but he remembered allot of what Mrs. Dunne had suggested for her and she was applying it with her own flair. Rubbing his head at the noise his phone rang. At first he didn't want to answer because of his headache but once he decided to answer it, it took a few seconds to find since it wasn't at his belt like usual. Finding it in his pants pocket he took the call.

The short but intriguing conversation had his mind off the noise and on to who this Yumi was. Finally having the excuse he needed to drag Kagome out of hear and back home to quieter surroundings was at hand. Luckily for him they had just finished the fourth dress when He tapped Kagome on the arm.

"Huh? Oh Sesshoumaru. What did you need?" asked Kagome.

"You have finished the fourth design correct?"

"Yes."

"Then make your farewells it is time to get home for supper."

"Oh! I forgot about food okay just give me a minute." leaving the huddle of talking women I went to the check out counter and paid for the outfits and the costs for the four designed clothes. By the time I had signed my name to the receipt Kagome was by my side. She waved farewell as we left the store and made our way back to the sidewalk to call another chair.

"Sesshoumaru?" I turned to look at her. "Thank you for today. I loved the books and designing my own clothes was exciting. You have been more patient with this then I could have ever imagined. So I guess words might not express it enough on how much this means to me so I have a request."

Curious as I was to find out the chair had arrived and I went to sit down. Patting the seat next to me Kagome took it. "What is this request of yours?"

"Um. When we get back home I will ask you. I think that would be best." Now my curiosity was definitely getting the better of me as to what would make her blush like that. I would find out soon enough. However, there was a miko in my office to deal with. The wench had been rude and even if she did apologize she was still going to have to pay in some way. If she has completed her training maybe I should make her train Kagome as repayment for the insult? Or do I really want to keep the insulting wench around?

We arrived at the western office building almost exactly an hour from what I had told Inuyasha. It please me a little to know that I could still be punctual after the past few days with the delays.

My First floor secretary handed me the completed work that they had gotten done for my review and we headed up to the office.

"Kagome."

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"In my office should be my half brother and a miko. Yesterday I had called to find you a teacher for your powers but I had gotten a very rude woman. It seems she might be related to the woman I had meant to talk too. She insulted my houses' honor and you. It seems now she is here to apologize so, if you would, allow me to a handle this as I deem necessary."

"You aren't going to terrorize her like you did Mrs. Dunne are you?"

"Very much like."

"Why?"

"Kagome I am the leader of the entire western side of Japan. I can not be seen as weak like my father was. I have already told you what happens if my house is seen as weak. My hold over my nobles is weakening because they have heirs should they die in battle, I do not. Now let me handle this as I see fit or you shall regret it." Taking a deep breathe I could smell the slight fragrance of tears. Kagome had with drawn her arm and up till now I had not noticed that it was wrapped around me like it had been all day. My chest felt tight and I couldn't understand why a pang of hurt went through my heart at her reaction.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped into the office to see my brother and 'Yumi' eating at the side table. Approaching the table my brother called out. "Hey. You are right on time we were just talking about you."

"About what little brother?" he growled at the old nick name.

"Don't start. You don't want me to start using Fl..." I quickly wrapped my hand around his mouth to stop the Kami awful name from coming out. Inuyasha was glaring at me but I ignored him for the girl at the table. It wasn't until he licked my hand that I pulled away. He was smirking at me when looked at him. I used my speed to quickly reach up and wiped my hand on his face. He looked about ready to fight when I held up my hand.

"It belongs on you brother. Now is this the woman you spoke of?" I gestured to the girl.

"Yeah that's the wench."

"Hey! First I was miko now wench? I don't think so buddy."

"Feh I already told you there was nothing you could do to me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Before the childish argument could go further I had to interrupt. "Very well then you two. I am here to hear the miko's apology if you could shut up for a minute."

"Sorry." said yumi.

"Feh!" (Come on you know who that was.)

I rubbed my head with one hand as I went to sit at my desk. Setting the papers down on the paper tray for me to do either later or tomorrow I looked up from where I sat. Pointing to the chair in front of me I simply said, "Sit." Yumi came and sat down.

"Now tell me why you were so rude."

"As I already told the younger Mr. Takahashi my nephew likes to make prank calls. He is really into computers and electronics. He can duplicate almost any voice and get it to say almost anything like a real person would. He is known for making prank phone calls all the time. Anyway that morning he had tricked Etsu into believing that our other sister was sick and she went to make sure she was okay. The problem is that the shrine is supposed to be shut down if she isn't there because right now the insurance is in her name only."

"I haven't been able to make enough money at my side job to add myself on and help her support the shrine. When she left me in charge so that she could run over to our sister's the service was just getting over when you called. When I heard your voice I had assumed my nephew saw your press conference and copied your voice like he had done with so many others. It wasn't until after I hung up and called the operator to ask the number I thought he called from that I noticed it was a different city number. I always called back the number after my I thought my nephew had called to give either him a scolding or the parents of his friend the news that they were using the phone to make prank calls."

"When I dialed the number and got the western offices I was so upset that I immediately packed a bag. Leaving a note on the table I closed the shrine and came here. I came to apologize and if you will allow to help train your miko."

I could smell no lie and I watched as she fidgeted under my stare as she told her story. It was simply bad timing, though I couldn't let her get away with being rude, I understood why she had acted like she did. Weighing my options I wondered which I should do. Let her stay and train Kagome or send her home and demand Etsu. Perhaps a test was in order?

"Kagome could you come here please." I was watching as her head jerked up and her eyes were wide in surprise at being called upon. She wandered away from the wall near the elevator to my desk.

"Yumi this is Kagome. Kagome this is Yumi. Since Yumi wants to make amends and thinks she is able to train you we shall conduct a few tests to see if she is strong enough. Now Yumi if you have completed your training then you should be able to use you aura sight correct?"

"Yes." I smirked because the little wench was going to be blinded. Kagome's aura was so strong that I never bothered but I knew that the purer the being the brighter the light. Let us see if she can handle it or if she is going to have to go to the infirmary downstairs to fix her eyes.

"Good. Then I suggest that you take a look at my miko and see for yourself that there is no taint to darker emotions on her person. Kagome could you stand there by the table she might need a little distance to see clearly." Kagome did as instructed. The miko started to mouth the words to the chant. I got out of my seat and went to stand behind her. I knew she would try and turn away once she got a good look but I was going to make her search for what she had casually insulted.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I turned towards the woman named Kagome and I could feel her power now that I thought about it. It was just so kind and gentle that it just slipped into my defenses and I knew unless I angered the power it wouldn't hurt me. I chanted the words that would switch my eyesight to that of auras and before I even opened my eyes I could see the glow through my eyelids. Though it seemed brighter then normal I didn't tone down the sight and that would be a mistake I would deeply regret.

When I opened my eyes the entire room seemed to be glowing and as my eyes focused on the shape in the center it seemed to get brighter and brighter until it started to burn. I tried to close my eyes and found that I couldn't Panicking I screamed. The pain was unbearable. I felt as though my eyes were trying to melt inside their sockets.

"Scream all you want miko. I told you to check her aura for any taint or darker emotions and I shall not let your eyes close until you do. Look upon the woman that you dared to try and call corrupted. This miko is purity, this is power, and this is the soul that purified the shikon jewel."

I tried to do as he said and look for anything that could be called taint but there was nothing. The pain was quickly fogging my brain. When his voice told me that this was the soul that had purified the jewel I stopped screaming and just left my mouth open in shock. I had had no idea. The pain didn't seem as important as my thoughts turned towards the stories about this soul and the unimaginable power it had had to purify the jewel even at its darkest with a single touch. My sister and I would be honored to retrain this woman as a miko.

Finally his fingers moved away from my eyes and they closed. I chanted the reversal and could feel the heat slowly leave my eyes. I used a touch of my powers to heal them for I knew that if I didn't I would either need glasses or surgery. The shame I felt before was nothing like now. The younger Mr. Takahashi had said she had no prejudice against anyone and had bared his teeth at me when I had assumed that to mean youkai and part demons. I now saw what they had meant. Kagome was the purest soul and now I had to find a way to make up for my insult, for even to hint as I had done was too much.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I wasn't sure what Sesshoumaru wanted when he asked me to stand by the table. It wasn't until I saw her eyes open that I began to understand. Her eyes glowed a very faint pink and then she tried to turn away. Sesshoumaru had stopped her and placed his fingers around her eyes to keep them open and turned her head back towards me.

Hearing her scream made me want to hurt Sesshoumaru but he has asked to be allowed to handle this his way. I didn't see the point in terrorizing one miko but it was important to him. I understood when he mentioned that she had insulted me and his house that some punishment was in order but this seemed way too much. I was about to yell at him to stop it when her screams stopped.

I was hopeful that whatever had caused her to scream bloody murder was over and that she was okay. Her eyes moved back and forth for a while when finally Sesshoumaru released her. Yumi had her eyes closed again and I could feel her powers rise a little. Then it receded and I could see the look of determination on her face as well as her clenched hands.

Looking at Sesshoumaru I noticed a slight smile on his face. While this may have hurt her I was sure whatever more tests he had in mind were worse. I began to pity the miko because she had done what never should be.

'She pissed off the Killing Perfection.'

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I was happy that my brother had finally arrived since I had been about to main the dumb miko. After he wiped my slobber back on me I was mad and ready to fight him. Then the stupid woman had to butt in and when I finally was going to get her Sesshoumaru stopped it.

But now as Sesshoumaru taught the wench her lesson he had to smirk. Normally he didn't like watching his brother torture anyone and might have stepped in if she hadn't dug her hole with him so deep.

The punishment of seeing Kagome's aura unprotected seemed a little harsh but with what she had said to him he figured it wasn't enough. His brother's whispered words made him want to question his sanity about revealing that her soul had purified the Tama. The girl probably thought that she was a reincarnation and while that was true she was of Kikiyo she wasn't of the jewels destroyer.

Looking at the wench now as she tried to heal the damage done to her eyes was pitiful. Everyone knows that you should turn down the sight if you have never looked upon the person before because that way this didn't happen. Though some never bothered because they had never been around anything that was bright enough to need to do that. Seems this wench was one of those. Made me wonder if the sister was even strong enough to train Kagome if that was the case.

"Feh. Are you done now?"

"No I am not. I said a few tests and this was only the first. Once she is done healing herself we shall see how well she can purify compared to Kagome." Though this sounded like a plan I wasn't sure what was going to be purified since other then his sword their were no powerful relics in the office. A few minutes passed before the Miko Yumi came out of her trance.

"Now Yumi I am assuming that you still want to see if you are powerful enough to train Kagome?" my brother asked.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi."

"Very well then follow me." It seemed he had something somewhere that needed to be purified.

We all loaded into the elevator and went to the basement. He walked over to the smallest vault that required and eye scan, hand print, blood test, and voice recognition all at the same time. Once that was done he had to punch in from what I could see a twenty-six number code. Slowly the small door opened to reveal something I didn't know still existed.

I couldn't believe it but seeing it there made it all too real. Upon a velvet pillow stood the shell of the Shikon Jewel. Its surface was black as I had ever seen it but there were no massive amounts of power, only a feeling of intense hatred. It seems that Kagome's wish had taken all the real power and Midoriko's soul out of the jewel leaving behind the spirits of the demons that were defeated. When Sesshoumaru turned around I watched Kagome as she gasped and turned white and for a moment I thought she was going to faint. We both had thought the jewel gone but somehow Sesshoumaru had found it and had put it in a safe place.

"Here Miko Yumi is the remains of the Shikon No Tama." Yumi's eyes went wide and she started forward to stand in front of Sesshoumaru. She didn't try to touch it yet.

"Inside the Jewel still lies some power. The power of hatred but since the wish was almost entirely pure this remained. The miko that made the wish on the jewel could feel hatred but at the moment the wish was made she was feeling none. So this could not be absorbed to entirely finish off the jewel. So here it is corrupted for over nine hundred years because the keeper was not here to cleanse it. I wish you to touch it and try and purify it. If you can get it too glow pink for even a moment then I might allow you to stay and train Kagome."

Yumi's powers flared and though they couldn't harm me they still hurt so I stepped back. Sesshoumaru was wearing the mask that he had in the feudal era as he watched the jewel closely to see if Yumi could do as he asked ignoring any pain he might have felt at her rising powers.

Yumi clasped her hands together raising her pointer fingers to form a triangle and started chanting. Finally she seemed ready and she titled her first fingers forward to touch the jewel. At first I thought she had failed but ever so slowly her powers lightened the jewel. Sweat was forming on her brow as she channeled her power forward. Finally after about three minutes the jewel slowly returned to the pink brilliance I remembered. She had passed.

"Enough Miko." it took a moment I think for her to hear him but she took her hands away and the jewel quickly went back to black.

"It seems you are stronger then you look miko. Now you know what you could do bringing all your training and power to this moment. I want to show you something. Kagome come here please." I saw her hesitate a moment before coming forward.

"Yumi if you had any doubts about what I had said earlier watch this." he motioned to Kagome, "Kagome is standing here with no power raised and very little training. She will neither speak nor think a chant as she does what took all your strength to do. Hold out your hand Kagome." again I saw her hesitate but she raised her hand and opened it. Sesshoumaru dropped the jewel into her palm and we both felt her powers flair like never before. The hallway flooded with wind and in the next moment was gone.

I opened my eyes to see Kagome staring at the jewel. When I saw the jewel it was shinning pink like some stupid pink neon sign. I switched to look at Yumi her eyes were starting to roll back into her head. I ran and caught her before she hit the floor.

"I think that is enough Kagome you can give it back now." said my brother. Kagome shook her head.

"No Sesshoumaru, touching it awoke the spirits within the jewel, it is mine and I am supposed to protect it. I was originally born with it in my body Sesshoumaru. Now that it is in my hand again I have to keep the demon spirits at rest because if I let go now everyone will be able to feel its power again. Though it is no where near as strong as it was before, now it is even more dangerous because their is no good soul holding them back from reeking destruction if it falls into the wrong hands."

"I can feel what is needed to be done. It is like someone is inside my head telling me that there is a way to get rid of it for good. I think I need to up my training. I believe the only way to get rid of it is to learn a spell that will allow my body to absorb it instead of being inside me again. That way the jewel has no form but me and my soul shall keep them at bay until I die."

"Kagome this might be the spirits talking so that they can try and take you over!" I yelled at her. I was scared now. Kagome refused to give back the damn thing. She wanted to become a living jewel? In order to calm some of the most blood thirsty souls around?

"As much as I hate to say it Kagome he might be right. How do you know it isn't the demons within?" I looked at my brother to see what he thought but he still had that damn mask in place. "I did not let you touch it Kagome to take back up this burden. It was to see if it indeed still was the jewel. You are right there is no protective barrier anymore. Its lust for blood surpasses that of the my sword. Even I struggle to not to give in to it and for you to take this within you would most likely destroy you. Please I am asking you to give it back. This Safe has kept it quiet and safe for over 180 years. Just let me put it back." I had never heard my brother plead before. How long had he had that damn thing? Just how long has he kept this a secret from me? How did he keep it secret? I was there when she faded away there was nothing left where she had been standing. I would talk to my brother later after this was resolved.

"Sesshoumaru you know I am right. If I let go now it will spend the power it just stole from me to lure some greedy person here and take it. The safe can not hold magic. You have placed seals but they weren't done by some one like me and they are useless now. The power it stole it can't use as long as it is on my person for my soul won't let it."

"Kagome how do you know all this for sure?"

"Midoriko."

"What does that wench have to do with this?"

"Though I set her soul free Inuyasha her duty has yet to be finished. When I made my wish she was the one that kept my soul safe for the journey through time. She over saw my rebirth and made sure that I kept my memories. She has joined with me somehow and that is why I have such a power boost. Once I learn the spell she will take over keeping them quiet again until I die. Once my body dies it must be cremated and after that we both can finally rest. The spirits will be released and the jewel and my body gone." It really scared me with how she was talking about her death so casually. I just found her again and here she is talking about her death as if it were no big deal. I was about to say something when Sesshoumaru beet me to it.

"Are you both so eager to die?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked like she was coming our of a trance that no one had realized that she was in.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"What is the last thing you remember?" she looked at me funny for a minute before answering.

"I was talking about the jewel right?"

"Are you not sure Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I am but I am not sure what you heard vs. what I heard."

"What did you hear?"

"Midoriko's voice telling me what happened and how to free the spirits within so that they can finally continue on their way. Something though I am not sure of is when she was explaining how she attached herself to me. The concept I understand it just how she managed it that surprises me."

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"It seems that Midoriko had in secret a child before she died. It seems the child grew up and had children of her own."

"So what does that have to do with you?"

"It seems she was able to attach herself to me through a technicality in my wish."

"Kagome make yourself clear you are talking in riddles."

"Okay. I'll try this again. Some how she had a child in secret. The girl grew up with a foster family and had children of her own. Now this is the interesting part. Turns out that her daughter is an ancestor of my family tree. When I wished for all my friends to live happily with their families it allowed her soul to watch over me. To make sure I was born when the wish lengthened how long it took for me to be born. So here she is finishing what she hadn't meant to start over a millennium ago."

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm tired. What are we going to do with Yumi?" I think we all had forgotten the fainted miko.

"I guess I'll put her on the couch. You two find out how the jewel is going to stay on her then." I said picking the miko up bridal style and walking back towards the elevator. The ride was silent and I pondered on what Kagome had said. If Midoriko was really inside of Kagome then why couldn't she just make up a spell or teach Kagome one that would allow her to do what she needed to? This just has trouble written all over it.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

In my entire life I had never had to plead with anyone. The jewel was not supposed to reawaken and for sure as hell wasn't supposed to be absorbed by Kagome. She already did her part as I have done mine. Cursing the fates I closed the safe.

"Sesshoumaru?" I turned to see Kagome looking up at me with a slight blush on her face.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I'm really sorry about all this. Especially after the great day we had. I mean..." I placed a finger to her lips to make her quiet.

"It was I that did this not you. I could have left it here and asleep for the rest of time. I wanted to teach the girl a lesson and this is what happened." She took my hand away from her mouth and let it drop. She came to me and embraced me in a hug.

Nuzzling my head into her hair I allowed her scent to calm me. Blanking my mind I let my worries go for the moment and just held her. I wasn't sure when she became important to me but she had. My beast clamored to do something to stop this situation with the jewel but as far as I knew, only what she suggested could rid the world of it for good.

"May I ask you something Sesshoumaru?" her voice was slightly muffled by my chest and her breath heated my skin. I tried to push away any arousal at her innocent actions as I asked her what she wanted.

"I know that this isn't really the time or the place so could we go back up to the house? I still need to ask you about my request." slightly confused but agreeable we made our way upstairs. My brother would probably stay in the office on near the couch watching over the other miko. So we headed straight to my home floor. Upon arrival she took up my arm and led me to my private sanctuary on top of the building in my garden. She gestured for me to sit on the bench we had earlier.

"Okay. I'm not really sure how you will like my gift to you for everything you have done but here goes. My request is for you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them. Pay no mind to what I am doing for a moment and please don't assume the worst."

She was speaking in riddles again. How I detested riddles. Father's was enough to make me want to resurrect him and kill him myself. However she wasn't asking me to solve anything so I closed my eyes and waited for what ever she was going to do.

Once my eyes closed I could feel her hands upon my person as they slowly made their way around my chest and back. She was rubbing as she went almost like a massage. Feeling slightly more comfortable I relaxed a little. Her hands never ceased movement but then something changed. I wasn't exactly sure what until a felt a slight breeze. The little minx had opened his shirt and had slid it almost all the way off while he had been distracted. He was about to protest when he felt her hands stop on his shoulders. From how they were placed he knew she was right in front of him.

He took a small breath and then noticed that she was aroused and felt his control slipped a little. Then he felt her lips pressed to his. To say he was shocked was an understatement but when she didn't pull away he began to return it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed into his lap. His blood began to heat at her scent and her actions. He could feel himself hardening quickly as the kiss became more passionate.

She nibbled on his lip before he opened his mouth and she dove in. A heated growl escaped him and he returned the favor. One hand went around her waist to press her against him causing delightful friction while the other dug into her hair to hold her in place. He had never felt like this for there was a hunger growing inside him for more. The kiss never seemed to end and eventually her hands slipped from around his neck and caressed his sides and his chest making his growl become harsher and more heated.

There lips never stopped moving as the battle for dominion continued. Her hands were leaving fire upon his skin even more then his dream. Thought was almost gone as his control was fast slipping away. His hand from her hair slid down and rested just on top of her clothed breast. Pulling away they both panted for breath while his thumb ran over her hardened nipple spiking her arousal further.

His pants felt four sizes to small as his arousal made itself known to him. Groaning as he shifted to help relieve some of the pain a startled 'eep' brought his gaze back to Kagome. Her cheeks were flushed and she was still panting a little as her hand covered the one on her chest.

In a bold move she squeezed his hand that held her allowing him to feel how full and soft it was. Blinking once he was trying to understand that she wanted the attention but gave up on thinking and squeezed again and this time heard her moan. Not being satisfied with the feel with clothing in the way he slipped his hand down and under her shirt quickly. Slowly raising his hand back up caressing the heated skin until he reached her breast again. Using his claw he lifted the edge of it and worked his fingers under it.

The skin was so soft. Softer then his tail as he held it in his hands feeling the weight and fullness. Working a little harder he was able to move his thumb back over her hardened nipple and traced slow circles around it. Kagome's head fell back and she let out a loud moan which then encouraged him to grind his hips a little against hers. 'Kami now I want her.'

Moving other hand from her waist to under her but he gave a hard squeeze to hear her moan again as he stood up. As awkward as the position was he was able to hold her until he got to his door. Using his foot carefully he opened them and shut them behind him. Giving up the last of conscious thought he erected a barrier before laying down with her on his bed. Working his hand lose of the bra he reached down and pulled her shirt over head. Pulling back a moment he looked at the picture she made.

Her hair was mussed from his hand and trailing over his pillows. Her lips slightly red from the kissing earlier and his eyes trailed down her neck to her chest. The bar was slightly askew from moving it. Luckily it was a front clasp and he had to see her. His hand had a mind of it own as he reached down and opened it.

Pushing it to the sides he stared hungrily at her before realizing that the jewel had rolled free from the bra and now was resting against her neck on the pillows. He reached down and caressed her once before lowering his head to bring his lips to her nipple. His hand trailed over her shoulder and clasped the jewel against her shoulder as he began to suck.

Kami her skin tasted good. Her scent was over powering him and he knew that unless they stopped soon they wouldn't be able to do the presentation of her as a white. He didn't want to stop as her back arched into him offering her breasts like some treat. His other hand dug into the bed trying to regain control.

Pulling back he switched breasts and gave the other the same treatment. He was slowly coming back to his senses since she wasn't trying to touch him. Her hands were grasping the sheets in a white knuckle grip. Taking a deep breath as he let go of her making sure not to breathe through his nose he rose up to lay his forehead against hers.

She opened her eyes to stare up at him. He could tell she was feeling content by her eyes and she reached her hand up to tuck a strand of his hair back behind his ear giving it a gentle scratch before cupping his face. She titled her head to kiss him again. It was a gentle kiss, one more of thanks then passion.

Dropping away he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. Smirking a little at her now shy attitude he decided to tease her a little more. He lowered his chest till it rested against hers. Though it worked in teasing her it reminded him how aroused he was when she flexed her hips to get more comfortable. He gave her another kiss on the mouth slowly working his way down her jaw and then her neck making sure his chest dragged against hers. He nipped at her neck and licked away any pain. Giving into temptation he began to suck on her pulse point gently until he knew it would leave a mark.

Pulling back he examined it with a critical eyes before returning to rest his forehead against hers again. Her arms came and looped around his neck once more as she buried her face in his neck giving his a similar treatment starting at his neck and working towards his ear. Growling heatedly again she reached the tip and took it between her teeth nipping and working the creases with her tongue. His control was slipping back out as he felt his eyes start to change. He bit his tongue to silence the groan building in his throat He pulled her away. Getting up off her he laid next to her trying desperately not to pounce on her and take her. His muscles were flexing and clenching trying to work free.

She rolled onto her side totally heedless of her topless state. She propped herself up on one hand and looked him in the eye.

"Though that was a little farther then I meant to go I hoped you enjoyed my thank you Sesshoumaru." and with that she pecked him on the cheek and grabbed her shirt pulling it back over her head. Taking the jewel from my hand she stood to leave.

For some reason her comment hurt. It was only a thank you? Did she not then care for me? I must have made some noise that I had been unaware of because she turned back around at the door. She must have saw something that I did not mean for her to see.

Kagome came back to the bed and rested on the side and I remained quiet. She looked at me closely before laying back down. Not sure what she was doing but she leaned up and re-removed her shirt. Shocked, I remained still and she scooted closer and leaned into my chest until I was pushed onto my back. She moved my left arm out of the way and laid her head on my shoulder pressing her nude front to my side. Still I did nothing as I watched her.

Kagome gave an exasperated sighing reached for my hand and brought it to rest against her side close to her breast. She closed her eyes and said quietly, "I hope we can do this again some time."

My heart started beating again and the hurt disappeared. Her feelings for me ran deeper then I had hoped. Grabbing a pillow with my free hand I tucked it beneath my head. Looking up at the ceiling I reveled in the feel of her against me again tonight. Though the scent of arousal was still strong it was fading and I was slowly relaxing into sleep. Her hand still clasping the jewel rested on my chest. So taking her hand in my right I closed my fingers over her to make sure she didn't drop it.

I wasn't sure what this would change between us but for the first time in a long time hope was actually strong instead of a tiny flame. That she had allowed me to do what I did tonight and was comfortable in his presence afterwards was a good sign. That maybe she would be willing to help him in the spring. Closing his eyes he committed the night to memory to think of again later and drifted off to a deep sleep that he hadn't really had since he was a pup.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

After placing the miko on the couch I sat down and pulled out my cell. I called the kitchens to whip up a midnight snack and grabbed Sesshoumaru's laptop out of his desk. Using the table cart Kagome had used he opened it and set it up to finish up on work. A few minutes later the elevator beeped as it was passing thru and I knew it was most likely Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I didn't want to leave the miko alone because who knew what trouble she would cause in Sesshoumaru's office if left unattended so I decided to stay until she woke up.

Hours later she still wasn't awake and I was beginning to think that she would sleep thru till the morning. Closing down the computer I locked it back up in Sesshoumaru's desk and made sure his was locked. Checking for any last things that might be confidential I tucked away and took the key and placed it in my pocket. Bringing a footstool over me stretched out on the chair and fell into a light doze.

I awoke to a soft shuffling of feet. Opening my eyes slowly I saw that the miko was no longer on the couch. Titling my head slowly up I searched for her and found her twirling herself in my brother's chair. She seemed to be talking on a cell phone to someone. Half curious as to whom and half mad in thinking it might be reporters or something of the sort. I stood up and made my way over to the girl.

"What do you think you are doing miko?" I said in the hardest voice I knew. She stopped twirling and held one hand over the phone and looked up at me shocked and what looked like a little mad.

"I'm talking to my sister! I was just telling her about yesterday."

"You haven't said anything about how Sesshoumaru tested you did you?" she scowled.

"No, not yet I hadn't made it that far into telling her."

"Then don't! It was your test and the less people that know about that damn jewel the better. You can tell her about your first test but not the second." I growled at her.

"And if I do?" she said defiantly.

"You will have one of two choices. I could get a city order and kill you both or I could sue you to keep your mouth shut and get a curse placed upon you to make sure you don't tell anyone." she went pale.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" her voice shook. Normally I would just say no and laugh it off but if it got out the a part of the jewel remained then Kagome would be in danger and I couldn't have that if I could stop it.

"Yes. You would pose a threat to my breeder and I couldn't allow you to endanger her life." she seemed to recover a little.

"Yes sister I am still here. Can I call you back in a minute? I need to talk to someone. (A pause) Yeah okay. I'll call you tonight then after the shrine closes. (Pause) No I made it alright, yes he seemed to accept my apology, I am at the western offices at the moment, talk to you later, bye." she clicked off her phone and looked back up to me.

"I understand that the jewel is still here and that it was tainted. How could a purified jewel harm her or letting anyone know about It." where was the idiot girl when it came to brains? I rubbed my head and motioned for her to follow me. I sat back in the chair as she sat back on the couch.

"Do you know the story of the jewel?" might as well start at the beginning.

"Yes."

"What parts?" she looked confused. "Parts?" she murmured.

"Okay let's give you a condensed version. Midoriko was outnumbered one day as she fought demons that had joined together to beat her. She captured them along with her soul into a jewel. It became known as the Shikon no tama. It could grant ANY wish but most demons didn't want a wish but the power inside of it. They constantly tried to get pieces to try and absorb the power. Roughly 300 years after the making of the jewel it came to Kikiyo a priestess with very high powers. I met her in the looking for the jewel to use it to become full demon. Instead we fell in love. I was going to use it to become human and we were going to live together."

"Instead someone interfered and made us think the other betrayed us. I was pinned to the god tree for fifty years and she died. The jewel burned with her. Her reincarnation came at the end of that fifty years and released me. I thought it was her and tried to kill her to get the jewel. Instead I was collared," I raised the necklace to show her, "and every time she said sit I was slammed to the ground. She didn't want to be guardian and one day accidentally broke it."

"We spent five years looking for it and the demon that made me think kikiyo betrayed me came out of hiding. He was able to get more of the jewel then us and it increased his power so that he could make incarnations of himself to fight us. Anyway to make the rest of the story short five years later we defeated him, I had fallen in love with the girl, got my sword, made friends for the first time in my life, semi-adopted a fox kit and it almost came all crashing down when the girl made her wish. She wished us to be happy and live long lives with our families. But it sent her home and I couldn't reach her. The wish allowed me and my brother to finally make peace and allowed youkai to survive. It made humans respect the earth and not their greed so they didn't destroy us or the planet."

"That very soul that made that pure hearted wish had no hate. So the power of jewel is limited now that Midoriko's soul had been released and most of the power was given up to change everyone. The problem is that because that pure soul hated no one the spirits of the demons that are full of hate for being stuck in there still live in the jewel and will call anyone to it, if let out of her possession. In the wrong hands it can change people and demons back how to they were before the wish. It would eventually change everyone back and the earth would be slowly destroyed again. The jewel is nothing but a big threat in a small package. The word that it survives can not leave this room miko. Do you have any idea the chaos it would cause?" the girl looked scared but not frightened. Damn she has to be frightened in order to take an oath.

"So what you are saying is that it is dangerous to us all? Would changing everyone back be so bad? Surely now that the cities are in place no one would want to destroy that. I mean it keeps everything clean and safe." the girl was a total waste of time and unfortunately she had to understand in order to make sure she didn't tell anyone.

"Listen carefully miko. IF word got out that the jewel is around it will be a BLOOD BATH! The wish changed demons enough that we can live along side you. If just one of the greedy people in this city got their hands on it another would kill that person and another would come and kill them. It would go on until everyone was fighting for the chance to have it. Before the wish the full jewel made you damn near invincible. I know I battled against several demons that had shards or the whole thing. The only reason I beat them was that they didn't have the jewel long enough to absorb the power in it sufficiently not to die."

"The jewel can make any demon or human ten to twenty times stronger. Can you imagine if someone like my brother got a hold of it but with evil purposes? The cities are only convenient killing boxes. The person could ravage the land and take over everything. No more peace, no more rules, just Tyrants. You could be raped for no more reason then a man wanted to. The police would be killed first and then they would come after miko's and kill you before you could kill them. Do you understand? The world would end as you know it. Things would be thrown aside and not recycled, people's bodies would be left to rot where they laid, food would go to the strong while you starved, and everything you owned would be gone."

"Does this scare you miko? Is this getting thru that little head of yours about what all this means?" She looked ready to faint again but she stayed sitting up. Her eyes were wide and finally frightened. I grabbed my glass from my snack the night before and cut my palm. I let enough blood out so that it was a mouthful.

"I understand." her voice was shaky at best but it was enough so I put the glass in front of her. "What is this?" she looked down at it.

"You are going to take a blood oath miko. Give me your hand." she jerked her head up before saying loudly, "What!"

"You heard me. Now give me your hand!" I shouted.

"I will not. That will not be necessary! I can keep my mouth shut." She crossed her arms and stared at me. I sighed I really didn't want to have to explain everything but it looked like I had to at least explain this.

"Girl did I not just explain to you what would happen if word got out?"

"Yes and I said I understood. Why would you have to demand a blood oath?" her voice was calming as if she was thinking about something.

"Damn it wench. There are mind readers out there you know. One checked you out at the age of twenty! Unless you take the oath any mind reader will be able to see that the jewel is still around. Now GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" I put mine out and almost grabbed hers before using my claw to puncture it to draw a little blood. She tried to pull away but I held the glass and her hand over it until a few drops fell.

Releasing her hand I looked at her and offered it. She shook her head and I came over the desk. I used my weight on her lap to hold her still.

"You will drink this wench even if I have to make sure you swallow. I can keep giving blood and you can keep giving until you pass out or you can drink it now and be done with it." She looked scared and I knew why. I could feel my blood stirring and it knew that unless she made the oath it would take over and kill her.

"You only have two choices drink and take the oath or I will kill you now. It doesn't matter to me either way." I growled at her and finally she took the glass and raised it to her lips.

"Drink wench." I ordered. She drank and after it was gone I opened her mouth to make sure she had swallowed, satisfied I got off her and stepped back.

"Now repeat after me." she nodded. "I, Yuri Yoleen take the blood oath to not say a word or to even hint that the Shikon no tama is still around. My thoughts shall be protected by the house of the sun and the moon. No one shall hear one word about this oath on penalty of my life." she repeated every word and I nodded.

"Can I have something to eat the blood unsettled my stomach." her face seemed a little green.

"Yeah, you're a weak wench. Not able to handle a little blood?"

"Be quiet Takahashi. Excuse me if drinking it is different then cleaning it away."

"Feh." I reached into my pocket and called the kitchens for breakfast. I ordered for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to it was almost time for them to come down anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Note to readers many believe the mark to be a bite mark like a mating mark. Sorry in this story it is a tattoo of the house's crest. Thanks

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

The smell of new air from the outside awoke me. Being on top of the building had that advantage. When they let out the previous day's air and brought in new I could still smell the grass, trees, and other growing things before the city smells took over. I was about to sit up when I realized that there was still someone in my bed. Looking down I noticed that I hadn't moved from the night before. My left arm as securely around the miko and I could feel her breast against me with every breath she took.

I nuzzled my head into her hair a little as my hand caressed down her shoulders to her side and down her back. It made me long for my real arm to feel how soft her skin was. I could still memorized her curves though and I laid there doing just that.

Opening my eyes it was still really early so I basked in her scent and allowed my thoughts to wonder back to the night before. She had responded so wonderfully and didn't shy away at all. She knew that her words had hurt me though I said nothing and did nothing and I would have never admitted that it had. After only four days in my company she already knew me well enough to see the smallest change. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

After today I knew my smell would stay slightly mingled with hers until she could receive the house mark. For once my brother had been right in saying that we most likely would never take a mate. We both were lords of lands the mark would have to represent both houses since his children would inherit the east and mine the west. The design for such had already been laid out. It was almost funny how the woman in the picture of the confined crest resembled Kagome.

It would be a beautiful mark to complement her beauty. There was a surrounding shield that invoked the words of an incantation that would allow my and Inuyasha to know where she was at anywhere in an almost two mile radius. We also would get a general idea of what she was feeling in extreme situations. Like happiness, sadness, delight, scared, and fearful. The last two were usually the strongest because they were life threatening or endangering. The crest would be made of their confined blood and ink and then placed upon her skin. Humans had similar marks of their own choosing and design but they seemed to fade or blur over time. These marks carried their scent and had to be renewed on occasion by her drinking a little more of their blood. The blood would find its way thru the spell and re-darken the mark and make it clear once again. They were very hard to remove and some had tried but unless the house leader revoked it unless you cut it off and all surrounding tissue it would remain however faint and it someone tried to place their mark over it with any of the spelled skin remaining it would change the mark back to the original one. It cost allot of power to perform and most women died before a new mark could be placed due to blood loss. The mark was placed on the collar of the right shoulder and most gowns of dresses had a cut out over the mark to display it before the other houses.

His and continued to caress her skin mindful of his strength in the arm. How he wished for his own. Though then he would have to be mindful of his claws at least he could truly feel her and not worry about his nerves grasping her too hard. Although today his arm seemed to responding better then most days.

Opening his right hand he caressed her other arm to get the feeling of her skin. It was so soft smoother then silk and softer then crushed velvet. Though this body was tanned it wasn't like it was back in the feudal era. It was a lighter tan that made her skin into like a soft cream color. It radiated her health and vitality. She also didn't snore thank Kami.

Now that he noticed he could feel her soft breaths against his chest hairs and it made a shiver run down his spine. It was highly arousing her warm breath against his nipple but he wasn't sure how responsive she would be this morning. It seemed she also needed a body pillow for her leg was draped over his. He was slightly worried she would retreat after last nights advancement considering that she always seemed so shy before. Releasing her from his arm he scooted away a little and moved her leg enough that she decided to roll onto her back.

Having her sprawled across his bed was enchanting. Her hair under her neck pillowed itself around her face making her seem on display. Trailing his eyes down he saw the rise in her chest, the roundness of her breast, the light caramel color of nipple, down her flat stomach, to the sheet that draped across her waist. He could imagine her like this after a totally different kind of night. A little more rumpled from his hands in her hair and I slight bruising on her lips from kisses of passion. Kami now he wanted her.

Struggling with himself he tried to resist the tempting picture but found himself slowly moving forward. Leaning back down beside her he moved her hand to cover her own waist and laid beside her. His hand trailed up from her waist back to her breast using his right hand's claws gently to leave red marks that faded as quickly as they appeared. Reaching her nipple he took it between his fingers and gently rolled it till it hardened. Even this deeply asleep her scent started to change.

His shaft hardened once more and he almost reached down to help relieve the ache but one hand was propping him up and the other was touching her and couldn't stop. Moving to the other breast with his hand he lowered his lips to the previous and gently kissed then gave a lick before taking back into his mouth. He suckled gently not trying to wake her just relieve some tension. He reluctantly let go and his hand moved up to her collar touching softly when he reached the edge where it met her neck she ducked away moaning slightly. He did it again and this time smiled as she titled her head to give him better access. Kami even in her sleep she tempts me. Pulling away she gave a small whine but he ignored it for his own safety. But before he could get up he felt her grab his arm.

"Hmm. You did all that and I don't get a morning kiss? How rude." taken aback at the fact she had been awake it quickly became embarrassing. Here was someone who had made him blush twice and he wasn't sure he liked it at all.

He sighed before asking, "How long?" a quiet giggle was heard but no answer. Rolling on top of her and pinning her hands above her head caused to squeak in surprise and open her eyes wide.

I stared into her willing her to answer since I rarely repeated myself. She looked up at me defiantly. Suddenly an idea occurred to me making sure she saw what I was doing I lowered myself using my legs to pin hers until I was eye level with her chest. Smirking wickedly at her I took her nipple back into my mouth and sucked hard. Her back arched as she moaned and I continued for a moment before letting go.

"Ready to tell me yet?" her eyes sparkled and a grin lit her face but she shook her head. A challenge then? I never backed away from a challenge. Lowering me head to the other breast I did something a little different sucking gently and rolling her nipple between my teeth. Her moans were lowered and I gave a nip to see how it was received. I heard her gasp and her scent spiked hard and I realized that she had had a small orgasm as her legs bucked.

Looking back up I saw her give a full body shiver and knew that if it was this easy for a small one if she allowed the other kinds would truly be powerful. "Ready now?" Her eyes were dreamy and she nodded and opened her mouth but it seemed she had been robbed of speech. Hmm interesting. I got up and waited for her voice to return which it did moments later.

"I woke up when your hand switched." she giggled nervously and finally her embarrassment kicked in making her cross her arms over her chest and as she say up.

"It's a little late to be modest miko." She faced flushed to a bright and rosy red. I gave a quiet chuckle but decided I had teased her enough. I got up and went to find my shirt allowing her ample time to cover up.

Finding my shirt where it had fallen behind the small bench I looked at it for a moment. The bench had never really had any significance to him before but now he found he was rather fond of it. Putting the shirt over his arm he noted that he would also have to remember that this was the shirt the night everything had changed.

He had asked his brother how far they had gone and he had said only kissing and a little touching but he had always been afraid that Naraku was around so they never went far in case he tried something. He knew that he was the first to ever touch her like that and found that he liked the thought very much. He had silently promised his brother that he could have her first and had no regrets now that he was first in something also.

Except for the problems that kept coming up lately life had taken a good turn for the better rather then the mundane. Returning to his room he saw Kagome had indeed pulled her shirt on and was sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking up at him she gave a dazzling smile. She stood up and used that same walk she had the night of the concert and came right up to him. Pulling his head down to eye level with her she gave him a hard kiss before letting go.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to the fact that you let me do that." she kissed him again softer, "Well I had better go get a shower and dressed. Thank you for the wonderful night and the dreams Sesshoumaru." winking at him her smile changed to alluring in a heartbeat and he could feel the pull before she stepped back and around him out the door.

He was breathing hard again as his hands flexed trying hard not to turn around and chase after her. 'Kami how did that woman become so tempting? Where had she learned to smile like that? I really need a cold shower now.' He headed off to do just that.

The shower cooled him down enough that he could get dressed and went down stairs to see where his brother was. When he didn't find him in his room he assumed he was still watching the other miko. Hearing the shower turn off he walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Kagome, I am going down to see if my brother is still here. I will make sure breakfast is waiting in my office."

"Oh? Okay be down in a few." With that I headed down the elevator to my office. When the doors opened I looked around to see Inuyasha and the miko at the table again eating breakfast.

"Late morning?" I smirked remembering.

"Something like that." I sat down and pulled off the tray that had my marker on it. Opening it up I found it suitable and began to eat. I was nearly finished when the elevator beeped and opened to see a freshly washed, combed, and happy Kagome.

"Morning all!" she chirped. She gave me a secret smile before sitting next to me. To my surprise that smile warmed something in me I couldn't describe but the warmth remained as I finished.

Sitting at my desk I turned on the screen to find it locked. It seems my brother was concerned for the safety of my work and I was glad that he remembered. Typing in the password I looked around for the files I had been working on and when they weren't on my desk I tried to open a drawer only to find it locked. Growling I looked up to see Inuyasha smirking.

"Give me the key whelp or you will be visiting my hospital downstairs." Inuyasha just smiled as he tossed the lose key to me. Unlocking all drawers I found my paper work. Setting it on the desk I thought about Kagome's training. I knew she needed it but I also needed to get started.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to run your laps and have Yuri help you on your meditation. Brother you need to help her get started on her dagger throwing. Don't come back before noon. After lunch she will have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Weaver for a check up on how she is taking the drugs." I stated and Inuyasha nodded as well as Kagome. "Go. I need to get back to work." They left.

Alone at last. I called my secretaries and had them bring up the mornings work and settled in for a productful day.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Last night before I fell asleep I planned to keep up my courage and hoped that I could get more in the morning. To wake to some one touching you in a very arousing manner and then have that person suckle at your breast was a wonderful feeling. When he had asked me how long I knew what he meant. He wondered how long I had been awake and I wanted to play around a little so I shook my head.

Shock over came me for a moment when he climbed on top of me and pinned my hands. For a minute I thought to be afraid until I saw him look into my eyes. His eyes had almost compelled me to answer but again I refused. I would refuse a hundred times to have the pleasant torture of his lips again. 'Kami! I was in heaven and what ever it was he did to the other breast that made me cum'...shivers... 'Just thinking about it.'

While the cold shower I took cleaned away any smells, it hardly did anything for the thoughts that ran thru my mind. Breakfast was good and when I smiled at him secretly I could see a warm glow spark in his face though he said nothing.

The training schedule that Sesshoumaru gave me was a little hard in my opinion because my legs still hurt from the previous day and then I had to stand and throw the daggers over and over again correcting my aim. I was half curious how Inuyasha learned how to do this but I had a feeling that he had used it more for then just practice over the years.

I think I fell asleep during the meditation but I don't think Yuri noticed. It was a little past lunch when I made my way back up to the house and showered to clean up and got into a clean jeans skirt and a tank top. Sesshoumaru said I had a check up later today and this was easy to get out of if I needed to. I tucked the damn jewel back into my bra and headed downstairs.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

The day had yet to turn up any major problems and around noon I received a call saying that Joanne was here to see me. Allowing her in I finished up the latest contract and sent it down stairs to be processed. The elevator soon beeped to announce her arrival.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! I have some things here I thought you might like to see." Curious as to the fox had I turned towards her. In her hands were several brown wrapped packages.

"What is all this?"

"Why they're Kagome's of course!" Curious I raised an eyebrow at her in silent question. "You really need to stop that Sesshoumaru! You'll get wrinkles scrunching your face up like that."

"You were always an impertinent child weren't you?"

"Yep! Proud of it Sessy boy." I growled at the hated nick name.

"Oh come off it! I am here to deliver her training out fits so you can beet up the poor girl." she said with sarcasm.

Opening one of the packages she set on my desk I noticed that this one was fire rat fur. The design was nice all green with outlines of golden leaves on it. This one seemed up to par for training and I handed it back to her to re wrap.

"These are adequate fox. How is her mattress coming?"

"I enlisted the aid of a couple spider demons and put them on it post haste. It could be finished as early as tomorrow afternoon."

"That would be good fox. My sleep has been disturbed enough as it is."

"I smell her on you strongly Sessy boy. What have you been up to? Surely you haven't ruined her yet?" she wiggled her brows suggestively. I snorted.

"Get your perverted mind out of my business. Since she had no bed and a stupid miko had the couch she slept in my room. Happy?" Sarcasm laced my voice strongly hoping she would drop it.

"If she is who dad and Inuyasha say she is why didn't she sleep with him instead?"

"He was watching over the miko."

"Then wouldn't that imply that he was down here and not in his room? So his bed would have been free, ne?" she smiled at me.

"Kagome had fallen asleep before that was common knowledge fox. Now leave and keep your lips sealed or I shall tell your father who it was that took his prized birthday cake last year and didn't let him have a piece." I was resorting to threats to get the annoying chit out and her gasp of surprise let me know I had been right.

"How do you know about that? You weren't there."

"True I didn't until your little gasp confirmed my theory. You were the only one unaccountable for any length of time so don't push it."

"You're cruel Sessy. I was just trying to find out how far grandma got with you. Seems she had been spending more time with you then Inuyasha."

"Leave fox or I will throw you out." she flounced to the elevator.

"Don't worry Sessy I won't tell daddy how you have been cropping a feel on his poor mother." she acted like she was blowing him a kiss before giving a small wave with a smirk on her face. I snarled as the doors shut.

"Insolence. Miserable wench. That's it I am docking her pay for her work." I opened the file of payments and reduced significantly the amount to what should only cover expenses though I was generous enough to leave on a tip to pay the spiders she said were helping her. Slightly satisfied with my revenge for now I called for lunch as I waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to return hopefully without the stupid miko. Taking a few minutes to set the table I heard the elevator and out came the people I was hoping for. It seemed they did ditch the miko, good.

"Hey fluffy we're here."

"I can see that Inuyasha."

We all sat down to wait for lunch to arrive as we each had our thoughts to think before I heard my brother speak. "I noticed this morning that Kagome smelled strongly of you Sess. Care to explain?" I did not want a fight over this so I tried to think of a way to defuse the situation.

"Inuyasha, He only offered me a place to sleep last night. The futon isn't all that comfortable you know after sleeping in his bed. Besides I didn't think it was safe to sleep alone after I got the jewel back." I wondered if she had thought up an excuse before coming in or if that was off the tip of her tongue.

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose you're right. Even with the damn thing quiet in your presence someone still might recognize the power signature." and he let it go. Letting out a silent sigh of relief. Inuyasha's possessiveness was hard to beat. Even my beast didn't hold onto things or people as strongly as his. Bu then that might be partly my fault for trying to take his sword and letting him grow up among those who didn't understand him. Though I regret the past it was impossible to change now.

"Anyway Sess the miko's is taken care off concerning the knowledge she has."

""What do you mean Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha sighed.

"Now that there are developed and trained mind readers, any knowledge you don't want others to know has to be concealed in a blood oath. It's a very serious oath for if you break it then the blood you drank will kill you. The spell is very easy but the oath is precise in its meaning. The oath taker can be tortured to give up what he/she knows but as long as the blood of the demon and miko is stronger as long as they don't speak no one will know. The spell can also be broken by a stronger miko that combines their power with another of equal of greater strength. But finding two pure miko's that would do such a thing is rare. A dark priestess so far has been unable to break the oath. The miko took the oath to ensure that no one finds out about the jewel." I explained.

"But what about me and you two? Won't the mind readers be able to find out from our minds about it?"

"Inuyasha and I are protected by our own power and while we are not sure about you at the moment we are pretty sure with a little training we could get your power to protect you too."

"Oh. Do we really want to take that chance?" 'No, not really but there is no other choice.'

"Yes. Kagome if we swore you to never speak of the jewel if you needed to tell someone about it in order to help get rid of it the spell would kill you. For now Inuyasha and I can have our power cast a mind shield. That would only be a temporary solution since it is very draining. However, it is the best choice for now."

"Well in that case I guess I can go out still?"

"Yes."

"One last thing then." 'What could she possibly need to say now?' I thought as I asked the inevitable next question.

"What might that be?"

"I need a new necklace for the jewel to hang on. Any ideas?" 'I suppose it would be a hassle to continue to carry it in her bra. Annoying to if we get to continue later what was started last night. It is the best way to keep it on her person without much suspicion.'

"I can send for a chain if you like."

"That would be great. Can I ask a favor though about it?"

"Proceed."

"Can you have it blessed or something so that it can't be taken off my neck unless I do it? I would hate for someone to recognize it and try to take it from me."

"A very good point. I shall have it for you by the end of the day. Any particular type of chain you have in mind?" 'She has thought about this. Yesterday she thought the jewel gone and today she knows its not but she thinks ahead anyway accepting that her destiny isn't yet fulfilled.' A remarkable trait and is soon to be needed in the days to come.

"A good plain silver one or perhaps a braided black silk cord? Maybe both that way I could change the chain as needed for outings?"

"Yes. Both shall be ready when you return from Dr. Weaver's. You should get going to see her now."

"Can Inuyasha or you come with?" I hesitated. The doctor was not a person to mess with. Since she was my doctor also if I did anything to piss her off she might give my a demon flu or something else as nasty the next time I go in for a check up. People seem to think that we are immune to disease while partially true there are things out there that can take even us down. The common cold has been around enough to adapt to our bodies and even make us sick on occasion. The doctor was more vindictive than I over trivial things like an unwanted presence. Where I would give the fool a chance to leave her just lashes out first and worried whether the person survived later.

"One can escort you down but neither of us is going to be welcome in your check up Kagome."

"Oh. I see." her face turned into a pout and I closed my eyes so I could roll them. Exasperated at the woman I merely asked, "Which would you like to escort you?"

"I hear you're busy so if Inuyasha doesn't mind he can."

"I'll be happy to Kagome."

"Then that is settled." I stood up and went back to my desk to work while they left.

Kagome's P.O.V.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to be stuck by any needles am I?"

"I don't know for sure Kagome."

"Oh." I fell silent as the elevator went to the first floor. He escorted me out of the elevator and down to the doctor's door where he knocked politely. She opened the doors moments later.

"Ah. Mr. Takahashi and Kagome right on time. Please Kagome come in." she opened the door and Inuyasha gave my hand a squeeze before letting go. She showed me to a chair and had me sit down.

"Okay Kagome I am almost certain that they haven't explained much to you if you didn't know what surgeries you were to have last time correct?"

"They said it was a check up about how my body was adjusting to the drugs for prolong."

"Typical. Leaving me the dirty work. Why that youkai I should ring his neck for so blandly putting It." she growled.

"Okay I guess they left some stuff out huh?" I mumbled and she nodded.

"Okay before we start can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. I guess." I said a little uneasy as she leaned forward with a smirk on her face.

"Why do you smell so strongly of Sesshoumaru?" I gulped as my mind went blank.

"Um you see that is kind of a long story. How bout we skip it and just say that it was an apology and a way of thanks." I was blushing so hard I could feel the burn.

"A thanks for what?" her grin turned sly and I knew she was thinking perverted it reminded me so much of Miroku. I tried to pull my thoughts together to answer her with out lying but not telling her exactly why.

"You see something came up that was to have been destroyed but instead it wasn't or at least not completely. So because it wasn't he offered me a place to sleep after I had shown him how thankful I was for the day we had had. He bought me copies of several books series that I love and I was able to design for myself the presentation and ball dresses." I knew she was most likely going to ask what was supposed to have been destroyed but I had no other way to explain what had happened last night without giving away any details about what had transpired.

"What of yours could possibly need to be destroyed that he offered his bed as an apology?" her face scrunched in confusion. "Did he sleep next to you?" I blushed and shyly nodded my head.

"Kami! You mean to say that the youkai who has never before allowed a woman to spend a night in his bed allowed you to as an apology?" I was taken aback by her out burst and slightly hurt that there had been women before me in his bed but I shook it off, he hadn't been mine till recently and he had every right to. It still hurt wondering if I measured up to them but one thing that made it hurt less was that none but I had slept next to him.

"Why hasn't he allowed anyone to sleep with him?"

"Every one of them had been taken for the express purpose of helping him during his heat. At those times a male is vulnerable and if a woman was intelligent enough and skillful she could make the male mark her as his mate. He didn't trust them not to try and so either left or made them leave when he was done."

"Would that have been so bad? I mean he is more then old enough for mate."

"Of course it would be bad! If neither he nor his beast accepted her then because of his control over his potency he would never bear an heir and if killed then his mate could take another and bear a child to her new mate and take over the west. It would lead to chaos. Sesshoumaru can only have fertile seed if he is willing, so having a mate that he hates and couldn't kill for honor's sake would definitely not mean willing."

"Then couldn't he take a breeder like he did with me?"

"No. Unfortunately he couldn't unless his mate was proven infertile he was allowed to take you since he had no mate. A leader sometimes takes a house breeder to save on expenses for his family. Having one on your payroll means that as long as the breeder is capable then you don't have to worry about finding one or worrying about when a breeder can schedule you in. Some have years and years of contracts already lined up so you can imagine if say a son or daughter of a house has a limited opportunity to have a child then having a house breeder that is free for you is priceless."

"Why would youkai have limited amounts of time since you live for so long?"

"Some because of money issues, some for how busy they are or going to be. Some have had a child and want another one to be raised along beside it. Sometimes a child dies and a mother youkai only has so long to get another child before depression sets in for a period of years. A mother youkai will hold off on grief of loss to try for another child up to two years, since this was the gestation period until we tampered with it, but if that time passes the grief and depression set in for anywhere from one to ten years. A mate losses all mating rights until the mother can put aside her grief. You can imagine how many men wouldn't like that. There is any number of reasons though these are some of the main ones."

"Mating rights? You mean intercourse?" I blushed but tried to keep eye contact since she had no problems saying such things to me before.

"That among other things but that is the main one. If it lasts to long a male can enter his heat and without his mate will suffer unless he is willing to relieve himself. A mate has to stay loyal unless the mate is infertile because his primitive side won't let him go to another. This makes for very long periods of pain and suffering that no one should have to go through."

"Oh. I guess I am glad I am human then."

"Humans suffer to just not as badly as we do, or at least the women suffer like we do. Human men, I believe, get off to easy. They have no one forcing them to stay with the mother of their children, they don't have to be loyal, and they don't suffer any type of pain from heat like women and male youkai do. It is a shame that your race has no way to teach them the importance of your pain during your time of the month or carrying children. Human women tend to stay loyal to their children's father for her child's sake while a male will sometimes go off."

"True. We try to teach them or at least the good mother's try to teach them that. Some men are too hard headed or have fathers that they see and take after for too long and then nothing can really be done. Some men are just pigs that look at a woman for intercourse and not a relationship."

"Well then are there any questions you would like to ask before we get started with the rest of the examination?"

"I have a few."

"Then ask away."

"You said that a male is vulnerable during his heat and that a cunning woman could get him to mark her. Why would he do that if he didn't like her?"

"Kagome did either of them mention what will most likely happen to you during their next heat?"

I just shook my head. I had some idea since she mentioned that they needed to relieve themselves during that time but Sesshoumaru at least could take another woman to his bed to help relieve him. I heard her take a deep breath and slowly let it out in a low growl. I looked at her closely watching as her eyes reopened and I could feel the anger coming off her.

"Those good for nothing DOGS! How dare they take a breeder and not warn her of the consequences! I swear I am going to..."

Kagome's P.O.V.

Dr. Weaver stood up in her fury as the wind stirred and started to whip at the papers and folders on her desk sending over the edge and mixing them up. Her hands were clenching and straightening before curling into a fist again. Her breath was uneven and rough as she tried to keep her temper.

"Dr. Weaver are you going to be okay?" I asked in a concerned voice. Her eyes snapped to me and I could see now that they had started to bleed red but while slightly frightened I knew I wasn't her target at the moment.

"Would you care to talk about it?" I said slowly reaching out with my arm and powers hoping to calm her before she went nuts. I was able to touch her and at first she tensed but ever so slowly relaxed. About twenty minutes later she was calm enough to resume her seat to explain. So I sat back down allowing her space to maybe pace once she got herself back under total control.

"I really should kill them for you. If I wasn't here to explain you might not have been after their next heat." she was starting to scare me with her tone.

"First off they are TWO unmated males of very strong youki. Such strength in fact that in the heated encounters with another they have to be careful not to smother anyone with it. You have by far the strongest miko powers I have seen but I don't know if that would be enough to hold them both off."

"For the first time they will have an available a female that they like and now their instincts are telling them to woo you so that later you will be willing because whether you are or not once their heat hits will no longer matter. They will take you though they might have enough control not to do it at the same time." 'So their feelings weren't real? They were falling pray to their instincts?' I could feel the tears building but I listened before I let them fall.

"Once their heat hits they will lose ground to their primitive side or as some call it their inner beast. Their behavior will start to mimic that of dogs in that they will growl and not really speak, their affections also shall fall along a similar line, and if you upset them punishment is swift and usually painful to a full demon so you can imagine what might happen to you."

"All of this is common knowledge now and why they would not warn you is beyond me. To not teach you proper submission techniques to help you if you should anger them is totally irresponsible of those two and so unlike them."

"The other part is that once you get your house mark they will be able to feel you in a general sense like what ever you are strongly feeling at the moment. They will be able to monitor your health also in general like how worn out you are, how sick, or on the flip side how energetic, and healthy. But the biggest that I am sure they are going to include in your mark is the pregnant rune. The biggest reason males are vulnerable is that they are wanting to procreate and if a woman can mimic the feel and scent to a male the primitive side will act accordingly and mark her even if it is untrue. They will have no higher thinking skills for about two to three weeks and by the time they come to their senses it is too late and the mark will be permanent."

"Demon society does not see this as unfair if you are unwary enough to fall for it. Sesshoumaru has the greatest control I have ever seen because he makes sure to leave or have them leave when he is tired instead of falling over like most. You really have no idea the mental powers that takes during your most mindless time to be able to do that."

"I am not sure about Inuyasha but if he follows the other hanyous I have treated then he has it worse. For without his sword he would become truly mindless and force everything he came across until the urges went away. Human, hanyou, demon, or even a large enough animal will suffice until it dies. Without control his claws would dig in until he ripped to shreds the being he was holding and once it was dead he would move on."

"I have never heard of this happening to him so I assume he had the sword when he was young enough that when he went into his first real heat that it curbed his needs and let him think about whether he wanted to hurt anyone or relieve himself. Though the beast side in most Hanyous are very smart in an animal sense they do not have the moralization thinking minds do but they do understand pain and whether they want to inflict it."

"Other times when a hanyou or those even those who are less then half is in life threatening situations they will transform to protect themselves. Problem is that once this happens they have no real way of returning to themselves. Most have had to be taken down and killed once this happens." I gasped this couldn't be true Inuyasha was able to return when given back his sword I had to ask.

"Dr. Weaver has any attempts ever been made to get them to return to themselves once their blood has taken over?"

"Yes. A lot of things have been tried everything from knocking them out to several drugs. The problem with drug testing is that they are so strong and their blood is so unstable. Some treatments have killed them instead of saving them." I nearly cried for all those souls but it didn't make sense Inuyasha returned when he was given his sword back why would it not work with others?

"That doesn't make any sense." I mumbled.

"How does it not Kagome? They're demon blood is too strong and they're minds are taken over by their primitive side."

"But Inuyasha has come back three times for sure that I know of from having his demon blood take over. Surely with more modern medicine this wouldn't be a problem."

I was startled when her hands slapped the desk and I looked up to see her standing again leaning towards me menacingly.

"You lie! If he had he would have been lost like the rest!" her eyes were flashing and I knew one wrong move and Tenseiga would be needed to heal me.

"I do not. Ask him yourself!" 'great going Kagome make her more angry.'

"If you are so smart then tell me how that was possible!" her aura was starting to darken and I was getting shivers down my spine.

"The first time was found out by accident when he changed to kill some bandits and a leader moth youkai that had him and his friend trapped. He broke free and was about to kill all when his brother showed up and knocked him out. Giving back his sword resealed his blood and while unconscious healed from his numerous wounds." I kept my voice steady as I sat perfectly still.

Her aura slowed and she leaned back no longer towering over me. She seemed to think about it and her face turned uncertain. "How is that possible?"

"His father formed his sword from his fang and placed the sealing spell on it. His father's power kept him sane and resealed his blood once released. However, he was warned that if left to long in the blood lust and he would have turned into a mindless killing machine." she sank down into her chair obviously thinking about it.

"Does it take a full blooded youkai to do this? Could another family member cast the same spell?" she mumbled on for awhile raising questions I has never really bothered to think about.

"Dr. Weaver I am not sure what it takes to place the spell so that it works but you can ask Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha that he has gone into that survival state and returned. There are two other times that I know for sure he lost it and was brought back safely. There is hope that others can return too." My voice was gentle and I was trying to make it not seem like a waste of life that no one had mentioned this earlier. I was brought out of my thoughts as she broke down crying. Startled at her reaction I leapt up and quickly walked around her desk and took her into my arms.

She sobbed for quiet awhile before she was able to bring herself under control. SHe was still shaking when she pulled away. I grabbed another chair and stayed close rubbing her shoulders and back helping her calm down. She opened a desk drawer and pulled out a few kleenexes to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. I was not sure how long it took her to pull herself together but when she did she turned to me.

"They did not warn you about what will happen in their heat but you know things about them that no one else does? How? Why? Why would they tell you their life stories but not that?" her eyes still held tears and her voice was rough with emotion.

"They haven't told me all just a little about their rivalry and how they made their agreement about how they run the breeder program and then everything else." I tried to play it down and she seemed to accept that answer.

"With all the modern warnings to house leaders about the risks of taking a house breeder you would think that they would have warned you." An idea struck me about what she said. 'What if that was the problem? The warning were too new and they had been alive to long to think that there wouldn't be any danger?'

"Dr. Weaver may I ask you a few questions?" she nodded as she wiped her eyes again. "How old do you think the takahashi brothers are?" she sat quietly thinking.

"I know that they are older then the breeding program and were past puberty when they picked up running it. Other then that no younger ones like me don't really know. It isn't public record. So at least 450-500 or so." she still didn't seem to understand where I was going with this.

"Okay two more questions how long do you think it took a demon like Sesshoumaru to get through puberty and how long do you think it took Inuyasha?" again a lapsed silence as she thought about it.

"Sesshoumaru I would think because of how strong he is that is took near a century maybe a little more and Inuyasha I think roughly..um.. 75 years? give or take a decade." I was astonished that it took that long but I added it up and realized they were both maybe older then a millennium.

"Dr. Weaver if I am correct and I think I am for the most part for I know that they are older then 900. They are close to a 1000 or more years old." I heard her gasp and she just shook her head.

"What does that have to do with anything about not warning you?"

"Think about it doctor. If they are older then the breeder program they grew up under older ways. They would have no reason to believe that they would be a threat to me. They have lived under their own rules for the better part of nine hundred years and though they run the program they would not see that point in checking for warnings about house breeders for the simple reason that they do run it. If anything serious had happened like this before then it would have been brought to their attention but since it seems that no such accident has occurred they are going by what they believe to know." Her eyes were dawning about what was most likely the case and I felt that last of her anger go.

"You mean that because they have had other women that were at least agreeable before during their heats that with you being agreeable they wouldn't have any problems?" I nodded.

"But that goes against all new research and findings. We have closely watched the house breeders and there have been several incidents where rape would have happened if we had not intervened." I thought about that one. I thought about what they might have been taught or had taught themselves and it quickly dawned on me why this was possible.

"Perhaps with them it wouldn't."

"What do you mean? We have watched their relatives fall into a similar fate and they have now taken precautions."

"Are these relatives you speak of they're cousins or descendants of them?"

"Descendants."

"Ah. That would explain it, I think."

"You are making no sense." her voice rose a little in anger.

"It makes perfect sense if you think about what I already said. I told you that they grew up in a wilder time over a thousand years ago! There were wars and they fought each other over Inuyasha's sword. Hell Inuyasha is the one that took off Sesshoumaru's arm." I was interrupted by a scream of "WHAT!" she grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"What do you mean that Inuyasha took his arm? How come he doesn't have it back? Surely the bone would have been left on the field and he could have regenerated his arm." I was confused. 'How could Sesshoumaru regenerate his arm if he had the bone?'

"What do you mean he could regenerate his arm if he had the bone?" she released me as if I burned her, she looked ashamed for some reason. I tilted my head up to look closely and I could see the haunted look in her eyes.

"What did you mean doctor?" she took a deep breath and let it out slow.

"I guess you aren't going to let that question go are you?" she asked as if resigning herself to some fate I didn't know about.

"You're right I'm not. You tell me what you meant and I will tell you why there is no bone as far as I know." she looked at me weighing my words for a few minutes before she nodded.

"It isn't common knowledge and something we keep quiet about. Humans already dislike us having so much magical ability and strength. over time demons figured out how to manipulate their energy into attacks and such I'm sure you have seen. However, we also learned how to control how our bodies heal. We can cure almost any wound as long as we are strong enough, meaning enough youki, but if a limb is lost is can be restored if you have the bone. We can regrow the muscles, blood vessels, and skin but we are not able to produce enough marrow to replace a bone. So that is the only true way to lose a limb. So tell me how did Inuyasha take Sesshoumaru's arm." her tone was demanding and for spilling that information I think she deserved to know.

"It seems that the entrance to Inuyasha's father's grave site was hidden inside a black pearl that was placed in his eye. In the grave was his sword. Sesshoumaru had been looking for it and captured Inuyasha and pulled the pearl from his eye. After opening it Inuyasha followed to the skeleton of his father. Upon a stand that would have been in his stomach was the Tetsusaiga. Freeing it they faced off. The sword did not accept Sesshoumaru because a spell was placed on it that would not allowed a full demon to touch it unless they intended to protect humans."

"At first Inuyasha was at a loss of how to transform it from it's rusted katana state into the fang but his traveling companion was put in danger and he asked her to stand back so he could protect her allowing it to transform. Sesshoumaru underestimated Inuyasha and lost his arm at the grave site on the shoulder of his father's armored skeleton. They all left because he had transformed into his energy ball and tried to close it on them. So if the bone isn't dust them it is in-between this realm and the next."

"So sibling rivalry was serious to them back then?"

"Sesshoumaru more then once punched a hole through Inuyasha's stomach leaving a good amount of poison behind to try and kill him. When he got Toukijin he almost blasted him into the earth. When Inuyasha was transformed he injured him more and if it weren't for his friends bandaging him up he would have bleed to death."

"Wow. It doesn't seem possible that these are the same two demons that had done that to each other."

"Inuyasha was the one that helped put the sacred jewel back together and the wish the miko made allowed them to put aside the past to work together. I don't think it could have happened any other way."

"Incredible. So they really like you huh? This is a lot of information to give someone they just met a few days ago. When did you find the time to talk about it all?" she was genuinely just curious as far as I was able to tell but the question was a hard one to answer without giving anything away.

"Not sure. Just happened I guess." I forced myself to stay still and not fidget like I was caught doing something wrong. She looked at me for a long moment before nodding and picking up the papers that had scattered across her desk and the floor.

"Anyway as I was saying they grew up before the wars stopped. They had to have better discipline and better control back then. Now we all live semi peacefully and their is no real reason to learn how to fight unless you are a breeder. I think that is why you have such problems with the younger generations, they lack the discipline or don't care because they aren't the ones that are almost raped." Dr. Weaver stilled after she finished picking up the papers off the floor and placed them on her desk before turning back to me.

"I see. So Sesshoumaru's mental powers during his heat is because of his training in his youth? How did Inuyasha learn then since he didn't seem to have a sword or weapon before getting the Tetsusaiga."

"His father died before he was above my thigh. He lived with his mom until she died and then as a child had to grow up an outcast and hunted everyday by demons and humans alike. He had to know discipline or he never could have entered a village without attacking it to extract revenge for all the years that they had hurt him. He is rude by nature because it is his defense against those who he doesn't want close or become close to. He wasn't raised to be a lord like Sesshoumaru he ran wild for I guess for decades before making peace with his brother. He had energy attacks much like Sesshoumaru's since he didn't have a weapon and had to know how to use it effectively because his life depended on it." her eyes narrowed in suspicion of how I knew all this again but she let it go.

"well then I guess we have talked enough. I have warned you that you need them to teach you the submission positions so that if they do lose control and you anger them you know how to appease them. I have explained the workings of the house mark that you are going to receive and what exactly they will know. You have informed me about possible new techniques that could save other hanyous lives and how Sesshoumaru lost his arm. Glad to know that they trust you so completely. Now on with the examination and then we shall see if you can get the second dose of shots before the final prolong shot. If you would follow me to the next room I need you to change out of those clothes back into a gown for this to take place." she went from the emotional woman to the cold professional in three seconds flat. I thought maybe we could be friends but if this keeps up maybe not. I sighed and followed her back into the white room. I was slightly surprised but I undressed from my shirt and skirt and placed the gown on before coming to sit on the table again.

"Now then I need to take another blood sample to see how it is and then I will be using the machine behind you to examine the levels of chemicals still in your major organs to see how fast you are taking to it. Please lie down."

I laid back and rested my head on the small pillow as she scrubbed my arm with Iodine. The next thing I knew was looking at her and seeing a full red bottle. Looking down at my arm I saw a small speck of blood and wondered how she got all of that without me noticing.

She reached up and maneuvered the flat panel screen over me and turned it on. She picked up her clip board and wrote a few things down before laying it back down and shutting the machine off.

"It seems you are already ready for the full next dose. I need you to turn over and open the back of your gown so I can prepare you for the shots." Fear ran down my spine at the thought of more them one needle going into me. I laid frozen as she continued to work in getting ready to administer the shots. When she was finished I saw her out of the corner of my eye cross her arms and started to tap her foot.

"Come on come on. I don't have all day." I shook my head no. "Don't make me do it for you." again I shook my head to scared to move.

"I forgot you are afraid of needles aren't you?" a tear escaped my eye as I gave a very small nod.

"I can promise it will hurt as much as me taking the blood did." 'What is she talking about? I didn't feel anything...oh. I get it. She means it will be painless.' I was still scared when I turned over and loosened the ties.

She came over and opened it the rest of the way. I could feel the cold swab on my back as she cleaned it and then I heard her grab something near her. I laid there quietly as I waited for her to finish. I thought I felt something being pulled out and then next thing I knew she stepped back with a very weird curved tray with needles poking out.

"What is that?" she looked at me.

"I guess you didn't get to see this last time. This is a back board designed and made to fit the curve of you back perfectly. When giving multiple shots to organs this is easiest because the needle sizes are already written down in each spot and you just fill it with what needles you need with the drugs you want place it upon a numbed back and let it sink in. After pushing them all you gently remove it and it's all over in a matter of a few minutes."

"Wow. I think I only felt you pull it out. That's pretty neat."

"Thanks. Go into the next room and shower quickly and then get dressed now while we wait for the blood results and I will see if you need anymore vitamins." I nodded and steppe behind the screen as I striped out of the remaining clothes keeping the jewel in hand as I scrubbed the Iodine off me. A 10 minute shower later I was out drying off and getting dressed. 'I think I can get over my fear of needles at this rate. I no longer have to feel them. Today has been informative if nothing else. I will have to ask the brothers is I was right about what I told Dr. Weaver.'

Okay everyone I know I didn't publish any chapters yesterday but that was because I am doing one really long chapter that is equivalent to four chapters. You see each chapter is usually 2000 words or so but this is much longer since the preparations for the presentation are now going to be discussed. So please excuse me for taking so long but I wanted to make sure this was done right.

Kagome's P.O.V.

We waited for about another ten minutes for the blood work to arrive. WHen it did she hummed a while looking it over.

"well it seems for some reason your body is already using the vitamins I gave you, any idea as to why?"

"No, not really. I mean I am not doing anything but training and preparing for the presentation." She gave me a look as if to see if I was lying.

"How are you eating?"

"I eat almost everything given to me at all three meals of the day."

"Well I guess it must be the training. What exactly are you doing right now?"

"Well. I am running about five miles a day, learning how to use my sais and daggers, meditation, and a small amount of miko power testing. Not all that much." I shrugged not really caring since I was already improving.

"Well goodness gracious. You mean he started you out that hard?"

"Hard? I am only training from after breakfast to noon. It isn't that hard." she gave me a stunned look.

"You say it isn't hard?"

"Well it is but I am still able to go out in the afternoons to help finish the preparations."

"Well. Do you even realize how remarkable that is for a beginner? Most humans would sleep away the day after half of that being to tired at the beginning of their training. What were you doing before you came here that has you so prepared?"she sat back down at her desk. I tried to think of something that my body had done here to be able to help me but all I saw was helping at the shrine and track team. 'that's it track!'

"I was on the track team for my section of the city. I also had allot to do with helping at the shrine."

"That would hardly explain how you are not wearing yourself out. What you are doing is major training."

"I guess my body adjusts quickly? I mean I am a miko maybe my powers are helping? I don't know Dr. Weaver but I am not especially tired after practice. I feel normal up till around 8 or 9 p.m. and then I seem to fall quickly asleep." she sat back thinking it over.

"I guess that must be it. Well I can';t have you using up the vitamin shots so I guess we'll have to supplement with you taking vitamins everyday. I think I'll give you a prescription to take daily and we'll check again when you come in for the prolong shot to make sure what you are taking is enough." she grabbed a tablet and wrote down what she wanted me to take.

"Here you go. I think this will help keep you healthy and restore your reserves. Take it three times a day for a week and then back off to once a day. hopefully that will set things to rights. Now off with you and you might make it to dinner with the brothers. Make sure and ask them what they are going to do when their next heat hits. I would hate to have to intervene. Tell the West Mr. Takahashi that if he doesn't tell you and give a good enough reason as to why he avoided this then I will make sure his next check up will be hell. Good day Ms. Higurashi." she stood and walked over to her door opening it. Sighing I stood up wondering how I was going to bring up the subject with them. Walking out I remembered I didn't know where to pick up the prescription. Hastily turning back around I asked, "Where do I get this filled at? and how do I pay for it?" she blinked at me before giggling. Cocking my head to the side I wondered if she finally lost it. She patted her chest trying to calm down.

"You mean they haven't given you a tour of the building yet?"

"I got a tour of his office, the training room, his home and his bedroom but no I didn't get that one." I said it with a straight face wondering if she caught what I said about his bedroom. I didn't have to wait long before all giggling stopped and she gasped as her eyes went wide. She blinked repeatedly as if trying to process what I said. Finally she shook her head and pointed to the elevator.

"Go up one floor and walk back down like you were heading here to my office. Almost directly above me is the drug counter. I made a note to charge Mr. Takahashi so you won't have to pay for it. You have guts girl everyone knows that no one but Mr. Takahashi has seen his room till now. I wouldn't make that public knowledge until after the ball. Too many other breeder's will get jealous." I nodded and walked away. I still wasn't sure whether I liked Dr. Weaver but she was honest and though she seemed more cruel then friendly at least she wasn't to me.

I went to the elevator and followed her instructions. Right where she said it would be was the counter. I handed the slip to the machine to process. I sat down on a near by bench to wait. Almost 10 minutes later a voice called my name.

"Here you go Ms. Higurashi. If not to personal of a question how is it that Mr. Takahashi is paying for your vitamins?" the man was human as far as I could tell. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. His cheekbones were prominent and his lips slender. His nose was slightly longer and almost pointed. He was broad shouldered and in a white lab coat.

"Who might you be? It seems unfair to ask a question without introducing yourself." I replied calmly hoping that their wasn't as much heat in my face as I believed.

"Oh a thousand pardons Miss. I am Tim Jeffery. I am originally from America but I am here for the pharmisudical training." He gave a small bow and offered his hand over the counter. I gave it a small shake before letting go. I raise my powers a little to read him. Something was a little off he wasn't evil feeling but wasn't pure hearted either. Narrowing my eyes I merely said, "He is helping me Mr. Jeffery for you could say it is important to him. Now I must be off. Good day."

I quickly turned and walked away. Once I reached the home floor I sat down and used my powers again to check the bottle of pills he gave me. I wasn't sure exactly if my powers would work this way but I had to try. I tried to concentrate on what I knew to be healthy about the vitamins and see if anything had been added to them. I got a faint trace of something that I didn't think should be there but other wise nothing.

Taking the bottle I went down to ask Sesshoumaru if he could tell what it was. When the door opened I saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both working. Giving a small smile to Inuyasha that was hunched over a lap top I called out in greeting. The response was immediate with both heads snapping up and a smile from Inuyasha and a hello from Sesshoumaru. Deciding that the best way to get answers was to just ask I prepared myself for an interrogation I knew was coming.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?" I said in a slightly worried tone. It caused Inuyasha to stand up and come over to me. He lead me to the couch and Sesshoumaru moved to the chair.

"What is wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well first off the visit with Dr. Weaver was interesting. It seems to her that you forgot to mention a very important fact about you both." Though I knew I would be embarrassed by this conversation the looks I was waiting for would be priceless.

"What might that be?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"It seems that recent research about house breeders seems to say that because the female that becomes a house breeder is at least scent agreeable there have been attacks when they go into heat." I saw a wince on Inuyasha's face and a scrunching of the brows on Sesshoumaru. "So far no rapes have occurred but that is because of the intervention of Dr. Weaver and her group. She seems to think it important for me to be able to understand you and know how to be submissive when you two go into your heat." Inuyasha's eyes widened and a quick glance at sesshoumaru showed that he had closed his eyes. "Anyway she was livid about you two not discussing the possible dangers and was, I think, about to come up here and castrate you." Inuyasha let go of me and held his groin and growled at the thought. Sesshoumaru smirked at inuyasha and nodded to me.

"I will ask you later about that but the part that has me worried is that after my blood work was done it seems that my body is already using the vitamins and she gave me a prescription to take to help restore what I used and to keep from using them. But when I went to the drug counter it took ten minutes to fill the bottle. A guy saying his name was Tim Jeffery asked me why I Sesshoumaru was paying for it. I told him that it was important to Sesshoumaru and left. While I had been talking to him I tried to feel his aura. THere is something off about it." they both growled at that and Inuyasha stood up.

"What was wrong Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pushed his brother back down.

"I don't know. It was just creepy. I mean he isn't evil but isn't pure hearted either. To check my theory I went home to try and see if my powers could tell me anything about the vitamins. I am not entirely sure because I never have tried to use my powers this way but there seems to be something on them that shouldn't be. I was wondering with your noses if you could tell what it was." I held up the jar to them and Sesshoumaru took it.

He opened it carefully and raised it to his nose taking a small whiff. With a motion so fast he slammed the lid back down and closed it. He tossed the container on to the couch and took a step back. I looked up at him and noticed that his eyes had turned red and his features were getting shaggy like he was going to transform. Quickly reaching out with my powers I tried my best to calm him. When it wasn't working well I tried to think fast. 'his nose!' quickly I sent my purification powers towards his face trying to concentrate on the stuff that I had sensed before.

It worked a little better he was slowly regaining his humanoid form at least. Finally after taking several breaths his eyes started to return to their original golden color. Though some red was still twirling in his eyes he was calm enough to sit down. Inuyasha looked very agitated like he knew something I didn't.

"I know what that was Kagome. It is a good thing you didn't take it or you would no longer be considered pure." I started to shake what he said had one of two meanings. One it could mean that he would rape me or two that he would mix our blood until I was more demon then human.

"How many of those would it have taken to have you react like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was delicately coated so that it would build up in her system. Once she hit her blood time it would have been released and both of us would have been affected. The amounts though small now would have built up enough that we would lose all control until she stopped bleeding. And that would have been highly unlikely until she had been little better then a piece of bloody meat." his voice was so devoid of emotion that I shivered. 'why would he have done that?'

Inuyasha growled low and dangerous almost feral. Sesshoumaru seemed to understand what he was saying and immediately got over to his phone. "I want a full lock down of the building and bring me the person going by the name of Tim Jeffery. You have ten minutes." he hung up and growled at Inuyasha and again he seemed to understand and sat back down beside me wrapping me up in his arms. I had no complaint as I shivered and shook. Sesshoumaru came back to the chair and watched my intensely like I was his pray and he was waiting for me to break cover to try and get away.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back a little on to Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha dipped his head down to nibble on my ear. Fighting back a moan the next thing I knew was someone's lips pressed passionately against mine. Quickly I opened my eyes to see Sesshoumaru's gold ones staring back with a fire raging in them. I couldn't help but respond back to the kiss. The feeling of four hands upon my person and caressing me in all the right places that I could no longer hold back in letting out a high pitched moan.

I was getting a little breathless when he finally released the kiss and trailed down the other side that Inuyasha wasn't occupying. Whimpering at the feelings they invoked I reached up to snag Inuyasha's ear and the other forward to scratch Sesshoumaru's ear. Upon contact they growled heatedly and I could feel myself getting very very damp. I wasn't sure whose hand was sneaking up my shirt but they were using their claws delicately and arousing my heated skin more. I did not want to stop but trying to regain some control before things went to far was hard.

Finally giving in a little to the stronger petting I was able to use my hands to gather some energy and quickly pressed it to their faces hoping to calm them down. Almost immediately their hands went to their respective faces and they whined. Immediately worried that I might have hurt them I reached up and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hands away.

His face was back to normal and his eyes were once again golden. I reached up and felt his face to make sure I didn't burn him. He seemed to be in a daze as I turned to check Inuyasha. He was okay too. Sighing in relief I tried to sit back down and noticed that the bottle of vitamins had opened on their own and I realized that this was probably why they hadn't been able to control themselves. Picking up the bottle I scooped the fallen pills back into it and went to place it on a table. Running to the bathroom I grabbed a towel and wet it and rushed back to the couch. Wiping it as clean as I could I returned and rinsed out the towel.

When I returned they had moved away from the couch and were sitting at the table. Taking careful steps I reached the other side of the table and sat down. I waited for one of them to speak.

"This Sesshoumaru is grateful Kagome. If you had not stopped us then you would have been taken no matter how willing at first the drug would have had a continuous affect until..well I think it best if we did not go into that." I nodded my head slightly shocked about the last 20 minutes of my life.

"Kagome are you okay?" I glanced up to she a shamed face Inuyasha. He looked so hurt that I stood up and reached over to caress his cheek. He nuzzled my hand and held it with his own. Giving an apologetic smile he let go. Sitting down I was fast coming to terms that someone had happened. someone had drugged the vitamins so that I would be hurt or killed. I was afraid almost at how much worse this could go. Suddenly I realized that the ten minutes had already passed and no one had come to stop us.

"Hey you two! I know it has been over the ten minutes Sesshoumaru said he wanted everything locked down and Tim brought up!" That got a flurry of action as one raced to the elevator and the other raced to the phone to see what was going on. THe elevator doors closed and Sesshoumaru's voice could be heard talking to some one. I looked down at my hands in my lap to finally notice that my clothes were still askew. Blushing like mad I fixed my bra and shirt. Reaching down to straighten my shirt I found the top button undone and the zipper lose. Mumbling about groping youkai I fixed it. I went to the bathroom to make sure I was presentable and after finger combing my hair a little I looked much better.

Walking back into the room I watched an angry youkai slam the phone down. He growled and flexed his hands standing at rigid attention. Sighing I decided that he needed me and walked over wrapping my arms around him rubbing my face into his back trying to reassure him.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I had just hung up the phone with my chief of staff only to find out that the drug that had intoxicated Inuyasha and I had been left as a bomb in the hallway. Several of his best had succumbed to the drug and had raped each other to death before help arrived. Luckily Dr. Weaver had an antidote to those that had been subdued and was administering it now. Someone had planned this well for there was no Tim Jeffery in the payroll accounts and only Kagome had seen him. Eyrien was on his way to extract the picture of him from her mind and give it to the police.

Growling at the attempted murder of his breeder and perhaps himself was a slight that couldn't go unpunished. He would have to call a full court after the presentation to get to the bottom of this. As far as he knew no one had a stronger miko or youki then he and his brother. He would break all the damn blood oaths and find out who was behind this. As his thoughts drifted to the torture he would inflict on the criminals he felt two soft arms wrap around him as a gentle aura soothed his blood beast back to manageable levels.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly he turned to pull the wonderful woman into his arms. Though life had taken a turn for the worse with the reporters and the mess ups and now this the woman in his arms stayed by their side offering silent comfort and reassurance. The past days had been hectic in preparations that he had not thought to check with his spies to see how the other houses had been taking the news that they had taken a breeder. That would be rectified tonight.

The blame could easily be thrown to the miko whose sudden reappearance and reawakening of the jewel seemed to stir allot of trouble but he knew that she had not asked for this. She had made a pure wish and had expected to go home to her time and live out her life with no one to remember her sacrifice. She had done nothing but make sure the youkai survived and that humans protected the earth. Her heart was perhaps to big for her own good.

Squeezing her gently he pulled back to kiss her forehead and then her lips in a chaste kiss. Looking into her eyes he started to see a speck of love for him. Smiling inside he released her and motioned for her to sit in front of him so that he could relate the news. She let go but not before catching his real hand and giving it a hard squeeze before walking around to sit.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts and analyze the feelings the woman invoked in me. She had only arrived days ago but already had seamlessly joined in our lives like she had always been there. Her mere presence offered a sense of calm in all the chaos that had erupted. Shoving aside the thoughts for a later time I thought back to the conversation I had with the chief.

I was very angry that someone had been able to get in the building and into the drug lab without anybody noticing. That he could have actually succeed in making My brother and I kill her made my beast want to go hunting through the city to find the bastard. If it hadn't been for her testing him and the vitamins we might have. It seemed only luck had saved us and that did not sit well with me.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's soft voice called me from my thoughts and I realized that I had took longer then I had meant to.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Can you explain why you were so angry?" her eyes spoke of her deep concern and the worry was evident in her voice.

"I received word that the man you had seen left the rest of the drug in a bomb that exploded causing several of my best to become mindless beasts that killed each other. Dr. Weaver had an antidote on hand for those that were able to be subdued but the rest were killed. The building failed to lock down due to tampering with the system and will take days if not weeks to repair."

Her eyes had filled with tears at the mention of the dead and crossed her arms over her raised legs to cry. The truth might have been harsh but I had softened the worse parts. I got up and went to her wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my lap.

Her muffled voice asked, "Who would do such a thing? I had been barely able to stop you two what would have happened once I was gone?"

I thought it over and knew that once she had been torn apart if either of us could still smell the drug we would have ripped into each other. The thought was not pleasant but I was unsure how to relate it to her the gravity of what might have happened. If we had killed each other the east and west would have plunged into an all out war of the likes few had ever heard of let alone seen.

If Kagome had been killed the dishonor might have been enough that even if we hadn't killed each other the courts could have demanded that we step down since we could not protect our own anymore. That she knew the two most important questions to ask surprised me and made me proud that she was smart enough to deduce the problem at hand.

Holding her a little more tightly he began, "If you had died because of the drug and if inuyasha and I could still smell it we would have ripped into each other looking for satisfaction with little heed to anything else, leaving the east and west without rulers plunging the land in chaos and war. If we could not smell it then the fact that we killed you would have been a great dishonor, enough that the houses could demand that we step down and then hold a tournament to choose the next leaders. That would also have near war actions and battles. No matter which fate the youkai population in this city and all the rest between the two lands would have been diminished to near nothing. Who would do this I do not know but it very nearly worked."

"That would have been awful! But if I had died and you couldn't smell the drug couldn't you have brought me back with your sword?" I thought about it for a moment and realized that maybe she was right but I was not sure if the sword would raise one I helped kill. I hadn't really tested it. but maybe I could with those that had died in the bomb accident.

"Kagome though I am not sure that I could raise one I killed you gave me the idea that maybe those that died down at the drug counter might be able to be resurrected. Follow me." I set her down and walked over to the wall grabbing my sword and could feel the pulse of life. Entering the elevator I pushed the button for the second floor.

When the doors opened I saw what looked like my old torture chamber. The blood coated the walls in a sticky mess and the bodies of the fallen lay in bags near where I was standing. Seeing that the air had been cleared of the drug I stepped forward and could feel Kagome clinging to my robotic arm.

"Inuyasha. How many are dead?" I finally noticed him covered in blood helping with one of the last bodies.

"I believe 13 have been killed." I nodded and ordered the other to open just the faces of the other bags and to line them up. "What are you going to do brother?" I looked back at Inuyasha and raised my sword into view. His eyes widened and his jaw fell slightly in shock. He helped move the last body into a bag and placed it near the others. Using my robotic arm I held the sheath and used my good arm to raise the sword.

Upon the bodies I could still see the underworld carriers busily at work removing the souls of the guards. Concentrating I felt the sword give a large pulse before I slashed in over all the bodies. Each took a breath of new life and almost immediately started in on everyone again.' They didn't have the antidote yet!' my mind registered and quickly I ran and knocked them unconscious again.

"Take them down to Dr. Weaver quickly and give them the antidote. Hurry fools!" I barked at the shocked soldiers. I felt Kagome grab my arm and pull my back towards the elevator. Turning I saw how green she looked and understood why she wanted to leave. I nodded to my brother and gave him orders to have the hall cleaned and get himself a bath before Kagome saw him again.

The ride was quiet and I looked down to see Kagome holding her stomach. worried that she might be hurt I pulled her arm away and looked carefully. Not seeing of smelling anything wrong I looked into her eyes and could almost see her thoughts. She was in shock again with the scene downstairs. It never occurred to me that with everything see had seen in the past that she might have a bad reaction to the gore but I nearly slapped myself. Inuyasha said he had protected his pack from battlefields for the most part and this was perhaps the most violent she had seen. If she was anything like Rin now she would be sleeping in Inuyasha's or my bed tonight to hold off on nightmares.

Calling myself several choice names at my stupidity I lead her back to the office and ordered some calming tea. Waiting for it to arrive she just sat in the chair totally unresponsive. It was rare that I made an error in judgment but this was one that I had to admit too. When the tea arrived I sniffed it to make sure no more drugs were around, it was safe. Pouring her a cup I handed it to her. She took it in an automative move and raised it to her lips. Watching as she remembered to blow to cool it I went back to my desk to sit down.

The afternoon work day had been shot all to hell. I wondered how Inuyasha was doing helping clean up the mess. Sipping my tea I logged into the computer and brought up the files of those who had died before I brought them back. I was considering whether to dock their pay for their stupidity of not being careful or reward them for giving their lives. While I was thinking I felt someone crawl around my arm and into my lap. I knew by smell who it was but I didn't look down as I was still considering.

It wasn't till I felt one hand go to the back of my neck and the other to touch my ear that I set the cup down. Turning my head to look at her her smile was still bright but quivered at the edges. I leaned down to kiss her and her hand pulled me closer.

The kiss was soft and more of a acknowledgment that we were both safe and okay then a passionate one. I tried to reassure her with my actions since I had no words. I trailed my hands down her arms to her sides and rested them on her hips, holding her close. The kiss stayed chaste but wanting. I could feel my blood beast stir at the worry over her state of mind but I held it back. Pulling away I looked her in the eyes again to see if she was recovering. The image must have haunted her still but her eyes were clearer and her smile more steady.

"Things are alright Kagome. Though they died because of you I remembered my sword's ability and they are all going to be okay. Think nothing of the blood or anything else. They are alive and that is all that matters." she gave a nod before giving me a hug and letting go. She stood and walked back to her seat. Looking at the clock it was past supper time. I picked back up the phone and ordered supper to be brought up.

Inuyasha arrived just before the food. He was freshly showered and in clean clothes. Kagome ran up to him and jumped into his arms. I could hear her soft cries and whispered words of gratitude that he was okay. Grunting at her silly behavior I stood to set the table. The food arrived before she had let him go. Inuyasha tried to pry her off but it seemed her hold was to tight to do it without hurting her. Inuyasha just sighed and sat at his place with her still around his waist.

"Is everything arranged for clean up Inuyasha?" he nodded while the server set out the food before leaving. Once he was gone I began again.

"The people I brought back all received the antidote correct?"

"Yeah. I had forgotten that you could bring back the dead. The younger youkai that joined over the past few centuries say they never saw anything like it. The ones you brought back are grateful to be alive and have sworn allegiance to you. When you have time you can initiate them. The security system is off-line for the nest few days for sure. I guess it is a good thing that the jewel is back with Kagome now. The safe might have kept anyone from knowing what is was until they opened it but after that all hell would have broke lose. The treasury is being over seen by your sworn loyal and bonded guards until the system is back in place. Some is being moved to a few local banks under tight police security and the families have been notified of the circumstances of their loved ones." I nodded my head at the thoroughness he had gone through while I dealt with Kagome.

"Anything else?"

"Just one."

"And that might be?"

"It seems Etsu Yoleen is coming and her sister wants to come stay with us to help train Kagome. She said she'll be arriving to talk to you around 7:45 p.m. Mentally I groaned at the thought of having to deal with the twit but she was one of the few that knew of the jewel and keeping her close right now would be a good idea. There was still the futon that kagome's mother gave us and she could sleep on that till she got her own things. Rubbing my temples at the oncoming headache I tried to stave it off.

"We have plans to finalize brother about the preparations. Everything for Kagome has been done and the guest list is prepared. Have you decided who is to be the your guest of honor?"

"I was thinking that Kagome's family could be yours and Shippo's mine. That way it wouldn't seem so much favoritism because they know we raised the twerp and the Higurashi's deserve the honor from you for their daughter." I thought about it and conceded that he was correct. It would be the ball that was the problem since we couldn't have the same guests of honor twice in a row.

"Have you gotten your clothing Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, yeah. I have had it for a long time. We came close to deciding before I had them made then not knowing that it would take another hundred years to decide. I had them brought out of storage and cleaned. They are waiting in my room now." I was slightly surprised that he was that far a head. My clothes were being adjusted since I hadn't worn them in centuries. I would be wearing the outfit I wore in the feudal era minus my armor and swords.

"Indeed? Well for a baka mutt you seem to be doing things right for a change." I taunted him. Inuyasha growled a challenge and I was about to take him up on it when Kagome interrupted.

"Knock it off you two! I want you both to safe safe and whole, not getting into one of your all out battles. Shame on you Sess! you know that today hasn't been easy on any of us and yet you are teasing him. So stop, shut up, and let us finish this meal and the preparations before that nosey miko arrives!" Kagome had stood up while she ranted and circled the table to her usual chair. She sat down and filled her plate and began to eat without another word.

Inuyasha and I exchanged looks that said 'since when is she the boss?' but we went along as I remembered that she still was scared from earlier and Inuyasha followed me. The meal was done quickly and the last few thing were done. Since Etsu was arriving she could coach Kagome on table manners and dancing while Inuyasha and I trained. The House mark was ironed out to the last detail and the final sketch sent to the artist to prepare for tomorrow.

The miko might be useful after all by being present to help with the mixing of Inuyasha and my blood to make the base color of the mark. I had told Inuyasha about the dress that Kagome and Mrs. Dunne had designed and he whistled. It was a perfect match to our two houses and would offset the mark perfectly. The miko arrived just as we were finishing and came in solemn.

"Come and sit Miko Yumi. I hear you have a request to ask of me." she nodded and sat in the chair across from me.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi. You see I told my sister about Kagome's power and how she needs help with a few things. The opportunity to help your house makes for a great honor. People say you pay fairly for those who work for you. I know my behavior towards your first phone call was truly putting my foot in my mouth but I wish to make it up to you." I watched her face and her scent carefully for any masking or lie. There was none and unless I got a mind reader here I could not tell if she was lying. Eyrein was bust and still wasn't due for another hour and by then we might as well wait for the morning.

"I hear you sister is coming? For what purpose? I only need one trainer." I smirked inside as I saw her fidget.

"I know that and my sister is more then qualified but I was hoping to stay here and help raise more money for the shrine so that I can pay for my part of the insurance." I quirked a brow but said nothing and I leaned back and steepled my fingers. If Etsu did show up I had no idea if she was smarter or worse then Yumi. Having her around for a few days to try her out more didn't seem to much. She would be paid and have a healthy start even if I sent her home.

Humans needed to learn how to work and save money but Yumi was willing to work. I had other jobs that needed to be filled like a new filler for drug orders and a healer for the wounded that were hurt today. I had enough miscellaneous tasks for her to do that she could earn a decent amount.

"Once your sister arrives I most likely won't need you Yumi." her shoulders became crestfallen. "However, there are several miscellaneous tasks that you can perform to earn the money you speak of." She straightened back out and lifted her head a touch as if daring me to do my worse. oh ho, little miko if that is what you wish then I shall obliged.

"We will discuss your duties once Etsu arrives for now you will continue to help train Kagome tomorrow. Is there anything else?"

"There is one last thing."

"Indeed?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here? The hotel I am at is okay but I do not feel safe there."

"And you prefer a place where thirteen just died today?" her gasp was audible and her eyes rounded.

"Thirteen? My Kami! Do you need prayers for them? I could do that."

"There is no need. They are home with their families now."

"Are you sure that the surviving family doesn't need a compassionate ear?" her eyes filled with tears.

"Miko stop this nonsense crying. They are alive and well."

"How is that possible? You said they died."

"Yes and I resurrected them."

"No one has that kind of power but a god!" I quirked a brow and I heard Kagome giggle. Yumi turned to Kagome and gave her a scolding look.

"He's right Yumi ask the guards tomorrow yourself! You see Mr. Takahashi has a youkai sword that allows him to see the underlings of the spirit world and kill them thus allowing the dead to come back to life as long as the majority of the soul is still here."

"But that isn't right! No one should hold that kind of power. It could lead to serious complications on their next life if they were meant to die! You can't just go around waving a sword anytime someone dies." I frowned as the miko went on in her little rant. After a few minutes of tuning out her mindless babble I said, "Enough miko." almost immediately she became quiet.

"I am not so foolish as you seem to think. The thirteen I raised today are the first in almost 900 years so keep your mouth shut or I will be forced to do it for you." I growled at her. "Now Kagome go find that futon your mother gave you and set her up in one of the empty rooms for now. We will be joining you once Eyrein has arrived." Kagome stood and offered a formal bow as did the miko before escorting her to the elevator.

"Inuyasha tomorrow we need to get her over to the artist and we need a miko to help cast the spell on our blood so it is ready. I do not want Kagome to do it and neither do I want that twit of girl that is upstairs. Do you know any other reliable mikos?"

"Not of hand but doesn't Mrs. Dunne have one that blesses her master pieces?"

"Hmm. I think she does. We'll have to call her and see if she is strong enough for the spell. If not I would rather Kagome since I know her power then another's."

"Well we could always see if she could dredge up Midoriko again."

"That isn't a half bad Idea little brother. Kagome didn't seem all that coherent and I am sure Midoriko could block her out for a minute in order to complete the spell."

"I think that would be safest. After all it's to keep Kagome safe."

"very true. Now all we have to do is wait for Eyrein."

"Bastard better hurry up I just want this day to end."

"If Yumi is taking the futon where is Kagome going to sleep?"

"Shit I forgot about that. She has slept with you enough Fluffy. I think it is time that she spend time with me." I wanted to growl at that but it was true so instead I nodded. Leaning back I began to get back to work hoping the idiot mind reader showed up soon.

Kagome's P.O.V.(Backtrack to getting in the elevator)

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Is what he said true?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand how that is possible. Only a god should have control over life and death."

"But don't we take into our hands life and death with every child we create and implant into breeders? Do we not take life and death into out hands when someone is dying and surgery is done to save theirs lives?"

"But that is different! We are saving are bring to life or saving it not giving life to the dead." We stepped out of the elevator and to my room.

"It is just another extension of that theme Yumi. Mr. Takahashi's father was the one that made the sword. He is the one who figured out how to do it and only passed on the sword after his death. The only being other then the guards that I know he resurrected was a young orphan over 900 years ago. She helped him after he was injured and her village was attacked and she was killed. He gave her life and took after her till the end of her days. She is the closest he has had to a daughter."

"Wow. I never knew that he did that."

"Not many do. Few are as old as they are. Mr. Modesitt is one of the few that I know remember."

"You mean the fox clans leader?"

"I don't know if he is fox clan leader but he is the father to 35 children. I guess that could make them a clan."

"Do you know Mr. Modesitt well?"

"I used to but that was a long time ago."

"Oh you mean your soul knew him in the past?" I picked up the futon off the bed and walked to one of the other rooms.

"Yeah you could say that."

"It must be interesting to know that you made such a difference."

"I guess you could say that."

"Why what is wrong?"

"Yumi I will tell you this and nothing more unless you are sworn. I remember the past, I remember my true friends, I remember everything and I did not get to stay to see them grow old. I did not get to stay and watch the kit grow up or the brothers make peace. One moment I was there making the wish and the next I am here coming in for testing on my 20th birthday." we walked into the red room and I laid out the futon and the sheets, topping off with a small pillow.

"You mean that you are the mind that made the wish? How is that possible?"

"I do not know. All I do know is that I am back to finish what I started in the past. I have to rid the world of the jewel."

"Your quest never ended huh?'

"no. I wish it had. There was a great amount of danger before and now in a way it is even greater.

"Yeah that would have to bite."

"I will leave you here Yumi. The bathroom is down the hall. I know this isn't the most comfortable to sleep on but it is better then the hardwood floor."

"No this is fine thanks. Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like back then? I mean how did everything look?" I sighed as I recalled the forests and open fields.

"It was wild. Lower demons everywhere destroying your crops on occasion. There were bandits and little help from lords to keep you safe. But open air and the large forests were nice. Open meadows of butterflies and bugs chirping. The ground was softer beneath your feet and hot springs were scattered in the open. Villages were tight communities and traveling was hard. We never needed horses so we usually walked everywhere. Sometimes I wish I could return to enjoy the scenery once more but we haven't changed it so much now as we have developed it into a working system. It was nice to see something grow because its seed landed there instead of perfect rows of food and trees."

"Is it truly so terrible to be here?"

"Not really. I have memories from this body to know how to function but my heart isn't this one. My heart is that of the past."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I will adventually adjust in time."

"I am always here if you need me!" I smiled at her.

"That is nice to know Yumi. Time for bed."

"Night Kagome."

"Night."

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Eyrein showed up about an hour after the girls left and I left for upstairs to see if Kagome was awake. I stepped out of the elevator and walked to the living room to see the T.V. on but Kagome asleep. Sighing I picked her up and headed to my room. Laying her down I pulled out my cell and dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

Ring..Ring...Ring.

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Hey Fluffy. Just calling to let you know that Kagome is asleep. She is lightly snoring on my bed now. I guess we'll have to wit for morning."

"Very well. Keep her safe while I show Eyrein around to see if he cam pick out anyone to question."

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow." I hung up. Tossing the phone onto the bedside table I went and changed into a pair of comfortable boxers and climbed into bed with her. Pulling her close I nuzzled her neck grateful to have back in my arms. The day had been almost a tragedy but her quick thinking allowed everyone to live.

She had such a big heart and I was grateful for my place in it. It seemed that no one cared about knowing who she was just wanted her out of the way along with my brother and me. Tomorrow I would seriously start tracking down these enemies and take them out. Kagome had enough to deal with since the jewel is back and active. She didn't need this stress. I remembered what she said earlier about Dr. Weaver's warnings. I hadn't really thought about it but after the drug got in my system I realized just how dangerous for her it could be.

Dr. Weaver was right and we had to teach her for her own protection. After training I would see if Sesshoumaru could do it. He was a full demon and he knew better then I did the ways of the Inu since my instincts were mixed with human. I had thought that things would slow down after the presentation but now it seemed as if truly someone was against us and it never was easy when that was the case.

His eyes closed and he drifted off to peaceful dreams surrounded by Kagome's scent and warm body.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

When Eyrein finally showed up Inuyasha went upstairs to see if Kagome was still awake. When he phoned that she was a sleep I sighed. The day had started off as promising but then the drugged pills and the killings, while usually I didn't mind when I was the one killing, but today it was almost permanent for some of my best guards. I looked up at the bat youkai and he sat quietly waiting for me to give the next order.

"Eyrein." he looked up at me.

"Yes sir?"

"It seems that Kagome is asleep and we will have to wait till tomorrow to get anything. However, there are some guards here that you can interview to see if they saw anything in particular."

"Very good sir. Anything else?"

"Just one. What did you see when Dr. Weaver asked Kagome the interview questions?" He straightened up and narrowed his eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he said defensively.

"I merely wish to know. The past few days have been interesting." my tone was bored as and bland trying to make it seem like I wasn't as curious as I was.

"Interesting how?" his voice lowered in tone almost seeming to be a warning.

"You do not have to be so suspicious Eyrein. I know her history better then almost anyone. Herself and Inuyasha being the only ones that know better then I. So do not worry that I have been crude and taken her or anything of the sort. I merely wish to know."

"you have been very busy the past few days. How did you find the time to sit down and talk all about her past?" he wasn't letting up on his suspicions.

"Need I remind you that she is my breeder Eyrein? I have all rights to ask and you are not being forth coming." I was finally getting annoyed. he bowed his head and clasped his hands together in front of him.

"I saw flashes of someone looking like your brother in a fire red hatori in a forest having her a hug. I saw her looking at a red eyed youkai and kissing him. A mangy wolf in old fashion armor and furs holding her hands. The last was of a monk touching her inappropriately and her slapping him. I had a feeling that the last was repeated often. The funny thing was that they were almost all outside in a deep forest and she didn't have really any traveling outside the dome listed in the logs for everything to happen out there. That was all."

"I see. Very well then I can see that she is as pure as she seems to be. Thank you you may go now." I turned back to the computer planning on finishing the last of some paper work and head up to rest.

"Mr. Takahashi may I ask you a personal question?" a distant voice came to him. looking up he saw Eyrein holding the elevator doors open waiting for an answer. Sighing mentally I nodded.

"You weren't concerned for her purity. What were you looking for?" Ah my sharp little bat had caught on to my ruse. 'hmm what to tell him.'

"I did not say I was concerned for that at all Eyrein. I asked you to tell me what she saw when she was asked I needed to know for the presentation. It would so more harm then good if she had something that would embarrass my house. This way I can be prepared." I watched him as he seemed to think about it before nodding and letting the doors close.

While what I said was true I knew that we needed to do a small blood oath to temporarily cover the actions of the past few days. It would be frowned upon by some if their mind readers saw what had happened. Adding it to the mental list to do for tomorrow I spent the next 45 minutes finishing the paper work before going to bed.

When I opened my door again I couldn't help but take a deep breath of kagome's scent that still lingered lightly. Slipping into some sleeping pants I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I awoke the next morning to an arm wrapped tightly around my middle and someone head against mine. slowly peeling my eyes open from the warm cocoon of slumber I looked around. I noticed that I was in Inuyasha's room and so it must be him that was behind me.

My mind was still slumbering when I tried to peel the steel arm from my waist and sit up. It was hard because Inuyasha had a really good grip but when I managed to slide out and sit up he rolled until his face was done and in my lap. Blushing I tried to push away when his arms went around me and he snuggled right into my upper thighs and groin.

'Kami you have a very sick sense of humor!' I thought as suddenly Inuyasha's hot breath seeped through and I could feel it on my delicate skin. Shuddering at the slightly erotic feel I again tried to push him away before I became aroused. The only problem was that because he had looped his arms around me I couldn't move him. Giving in to what was going to be very embarrassing I started to tickle his ear. It didn't take long for them to start flicking and he suddenly awoke face still down in my lap.

His head lifted up and I could see him looking at me and I could feel the burn on my face. He suddenly smirked and lowered his head back down to where his chin rested just about where my curls would be and took a deep breath. I gasped when I realized that I had already been aroused and the jerk was making sure that I knew that he knew.

"off." I said flatly.

"Why Kagome? You seem to like me right where I am."

"Inuyasha you will get up right now or when you are up later I will s-I-t you twenty times!" I gritted my teeth but the threat worked and he rolled away. Stealing a glance he still had that annoying smirk.

"Now now kitten no need to sharpen your claws on me." while I didn't mind the pet name so much I hated being talked down to.

"Shut up Inu. No need to pollute the morning with all your barking." I sneered for added affect and was quite pleased when his eyes widened and jaw dropped. Throwing back the remaining covers I stood up and opened the for to go to my room for a change of clothes. The problem with my plan was that once the door was open I was jerked back and thrown back onto the bed. I sat up quickly and glared at the smirking demon in the doorway.

"That was uncalled for!" I screamed at him. I was about to add more when he started to walk or was that stalk to the bed. The sudden change in behavior worried me a little. When he reached the end of the bed he didn't stop until he crawled right up and over me. I was paralyzed unsure whether to hit him and run for it or stay where I was.

His face loomed over me and I stared up at him until he started to growl my eyes opened wide and jerked my head back. Immediately his head went for my neck and for a brief second true fear hit me but that faded as he gripped the center of my throat in his teeth growling. I could feel the sharpness of his fangs gently against my flesh and swallowed convulsively. His growling increased and I wasn't sure what was going on but I stayed perfectly still. As abruptly as it started it ended and he pulled back to look me in the eye.

"This is one way to show submission. Do not be surprised that this one is common. If you are in trouble with one of us baring the throat even the side shows that you are submissive to us. Do not do that again Kagome. You will not raise your voice to me anymore. I was still an adolescent when you last saw me. Loud voices hurts my ears and will cause a reaction you might not like. Warning to you now." his eyes spoke the truth of his words as he slowly stood up and walked away leaving me there on the bed processing what he had said.

The first thing was a 'oh that was helpful the first submissive position huh?' but that was tossed aside when my anger returned. 'how dare he! I can raise my voice if I want. I am not his mate!' Seething I left for my room like I had planned. Jerking the first thing out of my closet I hurried up to the bathroom and knocked. hearing no one answer I opened it and stepped inside.

Taking a quick look around and seeing that there was no one I began to undress. I was getting in the shower when I heard a knock.

"Yes!" I said loudly.

"Oh, its you Kagome. I was just wondering how much longer you were going to be?" I recognized yumi's voice.

"I am taking a quick shower. I will be out in twenty."

"Okay." I guess she left when she didn't say more. I stepped in the shower and turned it on. When the water warmed up I turned it to the shower mode on the handle and quickly cleaned up. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me grabbing my clothes to change in my room. Passing the room yumi choose I called out that the bathroom was free.

Stepping into my room I closed the door and finally took a good look at the set of folded clothes I had grabbed. I almost dropped them when I realized that it was a set of training clothes that I had ordered from joanne. Squealing happily I hugged them to my chest before quickly drying off so I could try them on.

A short while later I was fully dressed and shoes on as I continued to rub my hair dry with a towel. I had forgotten my hair brush so I went to sit at the breakfast table to eat and wait for her to get out. When I reached the kitchen I saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru already sitting and eating. I was unease to be around Inuyasha just now so I pulled up a chair on sesshoumaru's side and filled my plate with bacon and scrambled eggs. I walked over to the toaster and put two pieces down and waited.

Grabbing the hot toast I sat back down and spread some jan on them and began to eat. When I was about done I glanced up to see them both looking at me. Raising a eye brow in question I continued to eat. I finished and was about to put the plate in the sink when I felt Sesshoumaru grab me arm. Before I could control the reaction I was afraid and then calmed down. I heard them both growl and was worried that they were doing it at me. I stayed still wondering if this was another sprung lesson and hoped it wasn't.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru had smelled her reaction and growled at Inuyasha a question.

:What the hell did you do that she is now afraid of my touch Mutt:

:I taught her a submission pose:

:Then why is she afraid:

:I am not sure:

:Did you just go ahead and do it or did you remember to tell her that you were going to demonstrate and that it wasn't because you were angry:

:...grrrr...:

: Idiot:

"Kagome do not be afraid."

"I'm not." her voice was calm and I would have believed it if I hadn't already smelled her fear.

"I am guessing that Inuyasha did not tell you that we agreed to show you the submissive positions before doing it to you?" her scent spiked in nervousness as her head gave a tiny shake.

"Kagome you need to not fear us. Fear does nothing for our control and if you were afraid we might hurt you more then if you weren't. Fear is a condemning action meaning to us that you have done wrong and don't want punished. You have to accept our dominance of you." she slowly turned around her breathing quick and eyes wide but other wise was calm.

"You mean that if you come on strong like he did," she pointed to Inuyasha, "and I was afraid because I wasn't used to it you would punish me more?" I take that back she was hear hysterical. I pulled her towards me and moved my chair back so that I could sit her in my lap. She seemed to be in too much shock to put up any resistance.

"If we were in our heat Kagome then yes your fear would condemn you. If however you were calm and submitted but held no regret in your position then depending on what we were disciplining you for would help or worsen your situation. If if was an accident then your embarrassed scent and position would show you did not mean to and if it was nothing major then you might not get anything. If however it wasn't an accident and you showed no remorse then you would be punished more harshly."

"So its kinda like a humans way were if it was an accident and we apologize and try to make up for it then no punishment. Then if it wasn't an accident and either you didn't tell anyone about it or said something like so what it would be worse?" I thought it over and though there were slight difference the over all idea was correct.

"Very similar Kagome. But humans can not always tell if Somme is lying or not and demons can almost always can. And where your human punishment can vary the punishment among Inu are all ready set down. Most get something along the lines of what humans call 'spanking' I believe. However being that we are youkai the hits are much harder. Since females are usually so shy a very embarrassing display can be it. There are others but you get the idea."

"So punishment wouldn't be a lot of physical pain right?"

"It can be. Some take the older methods and flog a female if she disobeys. Some have other torture equipment that the counsel passed a long time ago to punish. There are a variety of ways that are known but the most used are those two. however, Inuyasha and I have no such torture devices and the only whip I own is my youkai whip which I doubt I would ever use on you."

She relaxed slowly into my arms as I finished. "There are other ways less tried that some have started using like docking your yearly pay if the leader of the house isn't to angry. Kagome we know that you wouldn't do anything to make us mad on purpose or at least not without damn good cause. I am sorry for scaring you earlier." said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him but I couldn't see her face. I felt her sigh and push out of my arms and grabbed her plate and put to in the sink before walking out of the room. "I'll be training till one of you have time to make it."

I growled under my breath at my idiot brother. She hadn't meant anything by it last night she had been genuinely interested and concerned. She had every right to be and he messed what should have been simple up. I rubbed my temples and looked at my brother.

His ears were wilted to his head, slightly twitching. I couldn't see his face since his head was bowed but I could smell his frustration and worry. I could see the slump in his shoulders and knew that what ever Kagome had looked like it was enough to make my brother take heed.

"What you did was foolish Inuyasha but from what I understand she has forgiven you for worse. Go do her training and apologize. She has to be willing to get the house mark today and unless you want to feel her hurt feelings until she gets over it I suggest you get to it." I placed my plate in the sink for my maid to clean and headed downstairs.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

When Kagome had chosen to sit next to Sesshoumaru instead of me made me realize what it was I had done. Or at least the way I had gone about it. I had been still slightly asleep and then realized that I had not explained to her that I would be teaching her some of the ways while Sesshoumaru taught her the more difficult things. It had just been so nice to wake up with her that it had slipped my mind that I hadn't mentioned it the night before. When she studiously ignored us the entire meal was when I knew that earning her forgiveness over this would be hard. While what I had told her was true I also knew that she was used to yelling at me and it wasn't going to be an easy habit to break.

When she stood and I watched Sess grab her arm I smelled the first stirrings of fear and knew that what I had done had been worse then I had thought. Groaning at my stupidity in my mind I was nervous over my brother's reaction. I had made the new house breeder scared to be touched and that was counter productive to what we wanted. He would have every right to punish me since I was beta of the house. I might rule the eastern lands but I was apart of this house and that meant that I could be held accountable by Sess.

I wondered what he would do when he began to growl in Inu to me and though I was not sure why she was scared I knew it was partly because of how I went about it. His last word summed everything up nicely.

: Idiot:

I waited as he explained the workings of a few things I could feel her slowly calming down. It was after I had spoken that she gave me a blank look. It was like she didn't even see me or I was to far beneath her for her to notice. Her eyes held anger and her mouth was in a firm line but she didn't acknowledge me as she got up and left. Her departing words left my heart sinking further.

My brother's words while wise wasn't the easiest thing for me to do. I had never really given Kagome an apology I just used my actions to show that I was. She might not know it but she was acting just like an Inu. She knew that she had been forced to submit unnessicarily and was standing up for herself by ignoring me. It worked well with pups that had misbehaved. Pups loved attention and ignoring them was one of the strongest punishments we had.

Sighing I stood up and went to the bathroom door. knocking I heard a muffled yeah.

"Yumi Kagome and I are going to be in the training room. Hurry up." Walking away with out an answer I pushed the wall panel that was near the stairs going to the roof and looked the sliding door so that nothing go his could be taken. I went and locked my room and Kagome's. Heading to the elevator I pushed for the down button.

When I reached the training floor I sw that Kagome had already started her five mile run. I could see on the wall monitor that her first three laps were impressive indeed much improved so far over all. I set up the dagger target and a few bow and arrow targets afterwards I was testing the knives as I waited.

It took a little over 20 minutes for her to finish and she came off the track grabbing her water and drinking almost half. She picked up her towel and dried her face before stretching back out and then walking over to me.

"You ready?" I asked while she gave me a glare and nodded stiffly. Placing my hands on her shoulders I lined her up with the target and grabbed the knives. I hoped that she wasn't going to turn and try to pin me with the blades. I didn't really feel like becoming a pin cushion. Hopefully Sesshoumaru is having better luck with tracking who was behind the line of criminal acts against us lately.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

After the breakfast conversation I was curious as to how the rest of the day would go. I arrived in my office to see two police officers sitting in the chairs across from my desk. Wondering what they wanted I set my face to neutral and sat down. The one on the right was a red head with green eyes and hair pulled back to a high ponytail but it was tucked short under his hat. The other had slightly green brown hair in what humans called a crew cut and had dark brown eyes. The one on the right cleared his throat so I turned my attention back to him.

"Mr. Takahashi I don't know if you remember me but I am Nori Modesitt and this is my partner Assu Hideki (Thanks Yoshiko k). You had us searching for your missing secretary I believe?" I straightened slightly giving them my full attention. hopefully they caught her so I can bring her before the court.

"Yes I had you searching for Akia."

"Well we found her but you aren't going to be able to press charges or bring her before the court." I growled as my eyes flashed red.

"What he means Mr. Takahashi is that she and her mate are dead." the one called Assu handed my a picture. I gave a last growl before looking down at the picture. It took me a moment to actually recognize what it was I was looking at. It seems that no only was she dead but also de-boned. What once was her chest was nothing but ragged meat with her organs tossed to the aside if they had been in the way. They took all major bones like the spine, ribcage, the three long bones in the legs & arms, the lower jaw, and the top of the cranium. The floor was littered with pieces of organs in a neat pile as if someone had been sitting and watching while dinning on the fresh meat of the major organs. 'it seems someone has studied this Sesshoumaru's torture techniques. This one was very entertaining because you could start on the legs and arms and work your way in and since they victim was youkai they would have survived until the taking of the lungs, heart, and brain. The screams while loud were very pleasing.'

"It seems I won't be able to have the pleasure of torturing the female for her betrayal. Though this seems rather close to what I had in mind." I handed back the picture and I watched them exchange a nervous glance. 'oh but these young ones do not know the honors I have witnessed and committed. So easy to rile up.'

"You mean you have done something like this?" asked Nori.

"Done something like? Gentlemen, I was the one who made history with that technique. You would tie off the arms and legs from the blood flow and made your cuts. I found nice slow strokes of the blade made for neater work but this here in the picture seemed to followed more along the lines of just cutting off chunks of flesh. You can see that everything is in shreds no technique at all other then following my idea. Once I was able to almost perfectly preserve the body after removing the bones. I had an assistant fill it with horse dropping and sowed back together. I returned him to his bed and allowed his mate to sleep next to him for the next week allowing her to watch as he quickly rotted away before her death. Smell was terrible but since I had her in a small house on the property I just merely burned it to the ground and rebuilt later." there faces were white and I could smell the sweet aroma of their confined fear. I made sure to keep my tone flat until I described what I had done, where I added a small amount of pride. "There are reasons gentlemen that I am rarely crossed anymore."

"I-i-i can see that Mr. Takahashi. However, both her and her mate were found like that both upon stone tables in the lower levels of the city."

"Any leads as to who has done this?

"No sir. The area had been had been wiped clean of any traces of the culprits. The only real information we have other then that we found them is that we know a miko/youkai spell was cast to rid the place of any scents and energy that might have been lingering."

I thought about that. So there was a combined force behind this. There were a few houses that had mikos on their payroll. The only problem was that they knew it was against the law to cast such spells unless for the city or by court order. It only added to the mystery behind the unusual occurrences in the city. Giving the officers a nod they stood to leave.

"Mr. Takahashi?" I looked up from my musings to see Nori looking back at me.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Did you really make history with that torture? I mean I have never heard of something like this." I smirked.

"Why the interest Mr. Modesitt? Would you like some pointers? Or is that your father forgot to mention his time in my castle and the scenes he witnessed? For surely your father has told you about who I am and what I have done."

"Wait a minute you mean that you are one of the brothers that raised him?" I frowned surely he should know.

"Yes. And I know for a fact that he tells all his children about us and his adopted mother. So wy are you so surprised?" He looked down and I could tell it was because he was ashamed.

"We-wel-well I gave up on those crazy stories of his. I mean no miko would have taken a youkai kit in as her own back then. I passed them off as bed times tales." I growled low in my chest as I replied to the ignorant kit.

"All the stories told by your father are true kit. My brother took over most of it but I did help him in his training and teaching. I will personally vouch for the miko for I watched her mother the kit with my own eyes. The mikos that do not accept their own teachings to help all life, which includes children, are not worthy of the title."

The boy looked up and I could see the surprise in his face as his mouth opened as if to speak but nothing came from it. It took him near a full minute to get himself under control and a helpful slap on his back from Assu. He gave me a bow before backing away. I watched him go with my instincts rising to the surface that the kit would dare to question his father so. My hands near ached to teach him proper respect for his father. The kit might have begun as weak but he was one of the best fighters I had ever trained. Shippo also had a good head for business and had offered several good suggestions to him for investing in human technology. For a long time he seemed to be a head of the game in knowing what would become big sellers and what would become part of households and how shippo knew was a mystery that the kit didn't even share with him. The thoughts were irrelevant to the kit backing away out of his office but he let the idiot go. There was no sense in wasting time.

Turning back to his computer he was on auto pilot when suddenly he typed in the date for the new contract for a breeder when he got a error message. Growling he tried again and had the same result. Angrily he pulled up the breeder's name and schedule list.

Akuma Sato

Age: 56

Contracts in effect

1.) Raising current child for the Makoto family till the age of two years.

2.) Carrying a child for the Hara family.

3.) Youkai family Oki.

4.) Youkai family Matsushita and raising the child till the age of two years.

(Author's note: Thanks Indagolight for your names)

'Damn it. She is booked solid for at least at least another two and a half years. This contract needs to be completed in less then one and a half. That reminds me I wonder how Yumi is coming on rescheduling the ones my previous secretary messed up.' searching through the database of breeders I looked for one that had the same rating as Akuma. I nearly growled when I saw all the ones that were filled up. The remaining few while the same rating as Akuma they were shady characters and I dealt with them as little as possible. I had a feeling I need to know what Yumi had been doing so I paged for her and waited. Within minutes she arrived.

"You called Mr. Takahashi?" she said as she walked into the room carrying a small laptop in her arms.

"I asked a few days ago to rearrange the mess my last secretary made of the arranged contracts and births. how is that coming along?"

"Well sir when I noticed that there was those mistakes I went back to double check over all of them to see if that is why there have been so many complaints from houses in my e-mail. It seems that she has messed up not just those but a number of others. Some were over passed completely and people have been waiting almost five years." I growled. Someone had been keeping this under wraps for I had no idea.

"Also the ones that had been over looked I had to put into effect and I contacted them and told them of the error. Most were pleased that they were finally getting what they had already paid for while there are a few that are angry, rightly so I mean. Anyway I have unfortunately had to fill almost all level four and five breeders to accomplish this." she opened her laptop to look at something.

"The other problem is that I believe I have found traces of someone dipping into the breeder trust funds here in the company. I have looked at our business transactions and who was supposed to get them. It seems some breeders have been receiving less for their services then they should into their accounts."

"Is this all? Are you able to trace the lost funds?" she looked hesitant.

"I can not as of right now. I would need to see the bank records of the one we deal with to see if any accounts have matching deposits of the missing money. But even then it would be hard because the money might have been delayed a day to throw off anyone on their trail. It would be near impossible to track all the accounts in the city for these small of sums." this wasn't good at all damn it.

"Get Jon and do a security lock down of the known breeder's accounts that have been tampered with. Contact the breeders to let them know only that something is wrong with the amounts they have been receiving not that it has happened to more then just them. We do not need a city wide panic about this. I will contact the banks to make sure that you get all the help you need in trying to find where the lost money is going. I also need you to deal with this contract that needs to be complete in the next year and a half unless you can talk to them into longer. I want this to take priority. Call in any assistants you need to make this happen. I will pay for them." she nodded and left. I cleared my screen of the failed scheduling and sat there for a wile thinking.

The invasion of the trust funds and breeder accounts was very stressing. The trust funds were set up by families to either get their daughter started in the breeder world or as a savings account for further schooling or setting her up in her home. The breeder accounts were held jointly between the office and themselves. We were allowed to pay into them and subtract fees as needed for checkups, medicine, and other such things. They were supposed to get detailed accounts about the spending we did on their accounts. Most women spent six months to a year in our training program that helped get them started and I knew for a fact that we nearly demanded that they keep up their records and double check it against ours to make sure such mistakes didn't happen.

No office was free of scandals and money stealing and this was set in place to keep such things to a minimum. That is was done not only to the accounts but the passed over contracts were a breach of trust that couldn't go unanswered as to why I hadn't known about it. Rubbing my temples I considered the possible ways to rectify the situation with most of the people that had been passed over. None of them were pleasant since most could and probably would ask for me to pay up to a half of the fees back to them for the lost time.

Moving on and rubbing his shoulders he failed to notice the elevator beep. He was trying to get a kink out of his neck when he felt hands upon his moving them away. ALmost instantly he snapped around and had the offender by the neck in moments. Taking time to blink he saw that it was Kagome in his hand and instantly released her. She stood there and he took a whiff of the air and realized that his actions hadn't scared her. Slightly pleased that he hadn't he watched her rub her neck for a moment and then dropped her hand back to her side.

"I'll take it that you were to caught up in your thoughts to notice me then?" her voice was wry and a half smile was upon her face.

"Do not startle this Sesshoumaru Kagome. It would not be good for you health." she grinned and plopped right down in to his lap. When she wrapped her arms around his neck he raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"To think one human female was able to actually startle the great Tai youkai. hmm are you getting so soft in your old age?" her tone was playful as she swatted his arm in fun. It seems that what ever anger she had earlier today was gone.

"I am not soft woman." I growled back at her.

"Oh? Let us test that theory no?" I wondered what she had in mind when suddenly she raised up and pressed her lips to his. Something felt off though. Kagome had her own style of kissing, movements that I had already memorized, and this wasn't it. I pulled her back and quickly cast a true seeing spell silently. In my arms was a magic puppet very similar to naraku's but different in that this was a cloth doll enlarged rather then a wooden one. I gently pushed her off and decided to play along a bit longer.

"What are you doing here?"

"What can't your breeder come and give you a kiss? I'm hurt." she placed a hand where her heart would be but I merely stared.

"oh come off it Mr. Takahashi. Quit being a stick in the mud." If I hadn't known before that she was fake I would now. Kagome never called me that unless we were in public.

"You know I do not like to repeat myself."

"Okay okay. I was just wondering how you are doing. The news said that your secretary was discovered murdered. THe pictures they showed were awful." again the golem slipped. THey would not show those pictures because the crime was under investigation. So who ever was controlling it was most likely the one who had the murder committed.

"Do you have anything useful to add?"

"ah. no. I was curious if the police had talked to you yet before announcing the murder."

"If they had what of it?"

"I was curious on your take on it. It seems so gruesome and thorough. Professionally done perhaps?" I smirked mentally now I could rile up whoever it was.

"No not really." the golem faltered for a minute as if whoever was controlling it was to surprised to keep the spell going for a moment.

"what do yo mean?" 'oh I wanted to laugh at the idiot.'

"This required no skill other then how they got away. Someone studied history and the mention of the tortures that I made renown but they did it sloppily. They just tore hunks of meat of and took the bones. I was more refined in that I made careful cuts that left the body almost perfectly intact most times. To fill the body with something like horse droppings or something equally vile is much more satisfying in watching or hearing the horror from your enemies. They would have had more luck just skinning the female for all the good this did." the face wore a frown but nodded. 'If they got another one to torture I just made it worse but I had something to track them with now. Practice would be needed before getting someone important.'

"I see. Well I had better be going. Things yet to do you know." I stood following the golem to the elevator. I would allow the thing to get away but not before I let it know that I was on to them.

"Yes I am sure you have much practicing to do. After all it isn't everyday I give pointers to those who wish to intimidate me." The shock went through the body and the doll fell lifelessly to the ground. Picking it up I now had something for the police to use and go after. The day was looking up.

Nori's P.O.V.

I left the western office building shaking. I had nearly allowed myself to be disowned by my father less then a few weeks ago for saying that he should quit lying about the past and forget the children tales that he was telling. To say that he hadn't taken it well would be an understatement. After yelling at me that is was true his shoulders had slumped and said that he was getting worried the the jewel had killed his adopted mom from the future. It seemed suspicious to me that suddenly the brothers would agree on a breeder that they didn't really know unless she was the one they were waiting for.

The sudden gathering my father had called would also be explained. He had known that Joanne knew something about this he would have to call her once he got rid of Assu. They were about to get on a chair back to the precinct when my phone rang. I pulled it out of the case and saw an unknown number. Shrugging I opened it.

"Hello officer Nori speaking."

"Ah. Just the kit I was looking for. You might want to come back up to my office. It seems the murder or at least the one that watched decided to pay a visit." The cold voice stopped me for a moment and inwardly I shuddered at the tone. I was hoping that this didn't mean dead bodies cut up I turned around and motioned for Assu to follow me.

"What has happened?"

"They sent a golem to impersonate my breeder. I was able to get them to drop the spell and removed the hair activating it. I want you to take this down and have it tested. I can still feel small amounts of youki on it still and it might be able to be identified." giving a silent sigh of relief I hurried my pace the youki wouldn't last long and I had to hurry.

"We are reentering the building now. We will be up monetarily."

"Very good kit." and with that Mr. Takahashi hung up. I was not really wanting to deal with him again so soon after making a fool of myself but I had a job to do.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I had just hung up the phone when the elevator beeped and out came my brother and Kagome. The difference in attitudes when they came it was not surprising. Kagome was still upset but something had happened that made her smirk while Inuyasha was breathing hard and casting glares at her.

"Kagome." she turned towards me and gave me a smile that was too pure not to be her but again I cast the spell and nothing appeared but her and inuyasha. I would have to teach Kagome the spell and soon it was getting to dangerous not to. "There seems to be another youkai that can control puppets. Come here I want you to examine this." she looked puzzled but came over to me.

"What do you have there Sesshoumaru?" I held up the doll and motioned her to come closer.

"This was impersonating you. I want you to examine this with your power to see if it feels familiar." she nodded as she closed her eyes and I felt her power raise up a little. As she was working the elevator beeped again and out came the two detectives.

"Woah." they both said together. I knew why the power coming form Kagome was immense but it did very little to harm. I heard her draw a ragged breath and I turned back towards her.

"Did you sense anything?"

"Yes. The has a very familiar youki for it was the one that I felt yesterday on the supposed Tim jeffery. Either he was a puppet or under a spell. How did you know it wasn't me?"

"I will explain later the good detectives most likely heard what you said about the doll and the other man so now they can take this and see if the readings on it can be matched to anyone." I handed the doll to Assu and the man turned to go but stopped when his partner didn't follow.

"Nori we have to be going." Nori was staring at Kagome and shook his head before replying.

"You go for your faster on your feet. I will take their statement." Assu seemed reluctant to leave but knew there was limited time so he left. The Kit seemed to be thinking deeply and I was curious as to what he was piecing together though it seemed that he now realized who our breeder was as his star centered on her.

Nori's P.O.V.

We had hurried to the elevator but had to wait since it seemed to be busy. When It came it was empty which was curious but we entered and I could smell a lingering scent of orchids. It smelled so sweet and feminine.

"Assu?"

"Yeah."

"Do you smell that?"

"You mean the orchids?"

"Yeah."

"I can smell them. Strange. I wonder how long the female was in here before getting out?"

"No idea but I wouldn't mind meeting her. If she looks as good as she smells well lets just say I will be asking to spend time with her."

"Not if I get her first Nori."

"You're on man. but it will have to wait because we aren't here on pleasure seeking."

"Yeah I know." the elevator finally arrived and when the doors opened we were both blown away by the stronger smell of orchids. "woah." we both said.

Searching the room I saw a female standing near Mr. Takahashi with miko power flaring. The suppressed strength was frightening just a little. Her eyes opened and Mr. Takahashi spoke.

"Did you sense anything?"

"Yes. The has a very familiar youki for it was the one that I felt yesterday on the supposed Tim jeffery. Either he was a puppet or under a spell. How did you know it wasn't me?"

"I will explain later the good detectives most likely heard what you said about the doll and the other man so now they can take this and see if the readings on it can be matched to anyone."

I just stood there as my partner took the doll. When Assu tried to get me to go with him I gave him a semi valid reason to stay and he left. Once the doors closed I turned back to get a really good look at the miko. I had heard about yesterday's near catastrophe and how supposedly they were all brought back.

The miko was not an extraordinary beauty but something other then her power could draw you to her. It was from her that the smell of orchids came from and I silently had a little death of hope that I could finally find a mate. Her hair was a rich blank and was shiny. Her brown eyes were a rich and warm color. Her smile was inviting as a mother's, like she understood you and wanted to help you. Her aura was so strong and pure I feared a little about being purified but the power was not threatening just there. She was tall but dainty in her thinner size and more petite form. She stood at such ease in the presences of the Takahashi brother's that I knew that she was not afraid of either of them which was surprising since almost all humans had at least a small fear of us.

In her I could almost see the miko my father had tried so hard to describe. Her very nature screamed that she cared and would help you. I truly wondered if this was either a reincarnate of her of maybe the true miko my father loves so dearly.

"Nori are you going to do your job or stay there all day staring at my breeder?" the menace in his the elder Takahasi's voice made me realize what I had been doing.

"Sorry Mr. Takahashi. It;s not every day I meet such a powerful miko. So this is the woman that finally snagged you two? I am impressed." I gave a small joke to help calm my nerves but I also didn't miss the blush on the woman's face.

"get on about your business Detective." I swallowed softly and cleared my throat.

"As you please, sir. Miss I am officer Nori Modesitt and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" I heard a small gasp come from her and didn't understand why.

"Do you have any relation to Shippo?" my theory was starting to sound more likely.

"He is my father. Why do you ask?" but as I was speaking I heard her clap her hands together and give a tiny and muffled squeal.

"Oh I met Joanne and Aiko the other day and Shippo too. It was such a pleasure to see him again. Now I get to meet one of his sons. How do you do Nori I am Kagome, Higurashi Kagome."

She had walked towards me when she started speaking but when I heard her name mentally I froze as she reached out her hand and mine automatically raised to shake hers.

The shock was so great that I all I could think of was how many times I had said my father was crazy and made fun of him. The shame built upon my shoulders and I felt truly like an idiot for not trusting him. While my father was a prankster and very mischievous I hadn't ever known him to lie to any of his customers or friends. I just thought that maybe the woman had been kind out of sympathy or had been made up to help him deal with the loss of his family. But now here before me stood undeniable proof and I was having trouble coming to terms with it. She had been talking but I hadn't heard a word when suddenly her touch upon my face jolted me out of my guilt trip.

"You look so much like him. To think Shippo's son a police officer. it's almost laughable don't you think Inuyasha?"

"Why Kagome?" the miko let go of my face and turned towards the younger Inu.

"Why? Do you really have to ask? You guys weren't around as far as I knew and now here my kit is with such a large family and one an officer." The man started to laugh and the miko put her hands on her hips and I believed glared at him.

"It's not funny Inuyasha." the one called Inuyasha just held his sides as he continued to laugh. "Fine then see if you find this funny SIT!" and with the last word Inuyasha fell to the floor very quickly. The laughing had stopped and a few moments later a moan was heard.

"You really need to quit that Kagome. I mean come on I ain't a hundred and some odd years old anymore."

"Then quit acting like it. I mean really why can't I be proud of Shippo and his family? You just wait mister when your kids are growing up. You'll want them in respectable fields of work too. I swear if you didn't already have silver hair the fates would curse you with a child that would. Now hush up I want to talk to Nori."

I was surprised again at her little talk but when she turned back towards me I couldn't help but smile. She took my hand and lead me to the table and offered a chair. She motioned for the brother's to come over too but the elder declined and went back to his desk.

"Now then Nori is it? I only got to talk to Joanne and Aiko for a short time and not near enough to learn anything really interesting. So how far down the line of his kids are you?" She seemed to know a lot already but if she truly was Kagome that knew my father then there was no harm in answering her.

"Not to be rude Ms. Higurashi but are you the awaited adopted mother of my father?" she smiled and nodded. "Any way to prove that?" she raised her finger to her chin and tapped it a couple of times before a grinning.

"I doubt he admits it but he is addicted to sugar, He loves almost any kind of candy." well that was a well hidden secret. Even mother didn't know how much he truly had stashed around the house. How my father remained so thin was a mystery though mom always seemed in good shape too. I didn't know anyone, who wasn't family, that knew that.

"Well I guess you are then. Only family knows that. So in answer to your question I am his 15th child."

"Wow. Well I know that Joanne is the second but where does Aiko fall?"

"She is my baby sister. She is one of triplets but her number would be the thirty second child. She has a few minutes older sister Amaya and the last was Aya.(Amayanight rain, Ayawoven silk)"

"Oh, how beautiful. Damn it I missed out on them being little. I missed seeing all of you when you were little. I never got to spoil you. I guess that means I'll have to spoil mine twice as much." she grinned in good humor and I gave a small laugh. I could see why the brothers had chosen her and I could see where my father got his parenting skills from. Though I knew her body was only twenty years old her legend and her soul made it seem as if she truly were my grandmother. I couldn't wait to see the reactions from everyone at the gathering after the presentation. It would be wild.

"Well I don't think that will be necessary. Once the rest of my sibling get to know you they will take over spoiling any child of yours." her eyes gleamed and she sighed in what I believed was contentment.

"I suppose you are right. It just would have been nice." I started thinking about my fathers heat cycles and knew that one was due sometime soon. I wondered if they were ready for more children.

"My father might be having another child in another year or so if he and mother are ready again." an excited squeal came from her at that announcement.

"Oh I will have to encourage him. Oh it will be great Inuyasha I can now get him back for all those bad comments I had to s-t-t you that day for. Imagine me his long lost mom asking for a new child or children to play with. My poor son he won't know what hit him." Inuyasha laughed almost evilly though I was about to put it on evil when I saw the gleam in his eyes. Poor dad all his shenanigans was about to come home to roost. well at least the party would be one for the record books.

Mrs. Dunne's P.O.V.

The dress was almost finished and I had to give the girl credit for having good taste. It would be one of my master pieces. I was in a hurry to my favorite shrine in the city because I needed a conbined bless spell that would make sure that no one was able to stain, tear, or basically ruin the dress. It also allowed the one it was blessed for to clean it with using their energy rather then having to wash it. It allowed many gowns and kimono's to be passed down with out so much wear and tear in them.

The shrine was almost in view of the chair. Mrs. Dunne had liked this shrine from the start though it had been many many years since she went there for this particular spell to be done. The family had passed down a tolerance for youkai that was almost unknown to any other shrine in any city. Sunset Shrine was in the western part of the city on the upper levels to allow the ancient tree good lighting.

Finally arriving there were several helpers scattered about and she hailed to one of them. A young boy around the age of 10-13 came to greet her.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for a priestess to help with a blessing spell. Could you have one meet me?" the boy scrunched his nose and thought about it.

"My mother has the blood madam but the only miko here, was my sister who, has recently become a breeder so she isn't here. My grandfather believes himself to be a priest but we have yet to see him have any real powers." I was truly disappointed but maybe the mother had enough power to do the spell though looking at the boy I could see some power in him too. 'hmm maybe have both of them add their blood and power? would that work? maybe.'

"Well then young man may I at least see your mom? She still might have enough power in her to so it."

"I suppose. You'll have to wait a while though services are in right now and mom is attending them." again I met with a slight disappointment that I couldn't get this done and go I nodded.

"Well is there any place I can rest until then?"

"Sure. Come this way there is a bench that we recently added near the god tree. You will be able to see when services are done because just over there is the building. Well I have to get back to work."

"Young man before you go who am I looking for?"

"oh. Mom's in miko's clothes today. She should be out soon."

"Thanks. Could I have your name?" I said offering a hand.

"Souta. Souta Higurashi." I was surprised to hear the name Higurashi so soon and I had to wonder if it was any relation to the one for whom I was making the dress.

"really? Any relation to Kagome Higurashi?" the boy seemed surprised.

"Yeah! She's my older sister but she is the new breeder I was telling you about earlier." I nodded and the boy then turned to run off and I had to do what ever it was he was doing. I had known that this shrine was special but it was confusing as to why the rest of the family had so little in powers after meeting the girl. I mean they had lived here for centuries and still the line seemed to be dying out. Shaking her head at the sad thought of this once large line and family dying out she thought a bit more and realized that was untrue. The Inu brothers had the powerful daughter as there breeder now and for sure at least one child would be only hers and that child would most likely take over the shrine and rekindle the line. The family would have enough power and influence to get the money raised to buy more children for who ever took over. Relieved that she wouldn't lose her favorite shrine she sat back and waited.

It was a little over a half hour later that the people started coming out. She immediately saw the woman dressed in red and white clothes. Getting up she started towards her. Weaving through the crowd was hard but finally she managed.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. May I have a word with you?" I asked politely and with a small bow. THe woman gave me a warm smile and motioned for me to follow. We reached a small quiet place away from the busy people in the corner of the court yard.

"How may I help you?" her tone was open and friendly and I relaxed. I studied her for a minute testing her power but received little response.

"I am here to get a double blessing on this dress. My customer's house leader wanted to make sure that this one couldn't get ruined by jealous women or men. So I can see that you don't have allot of power, not trying to be ruse but just stating fact, but I was thinking that maybe if you and your son could pool you power then it might work." she seemed to think about it which was good considering that not many did free favors.

"May I ask who is the house leader this is for?" mentally I froze. 'Should I tell her its for her daughter or lie?I don't want this to seem like favoritism, for if word got out then I would lose customers.' however, the woman seemed to realize that I couldn't really answer that and she sighed.

"I guess you can't tell me then?" I nodded. "Is it for someone who is nice at least?" I smiled and nodded again. "Well I suppose then I will see if my little boy doesn't mind. It will be his choice.

"Okay." she lead her way through the shrine and her home till she came upon the boy doing his homework at the kitchen table.

"Souta." the boy turned our way. "Are you willing to help me and this lady do a double blessing on the dress for a breeder?"

"Oh its you!" he said as he recognizes me. "You asked earlier if I was relation to Kagome, so is she the one the dress is for?" my smile faltered and I frowned.

"Honey you know she can't answer that. It's for the protection of the breeders not to find out where they do their shopping or which dress is whose. That way no curses and such can be put on them." the woman scolded her son as she waved a finger in front of him. "Now apologize."

"sorry." I smiled again thankful once again to the rules set in place so I didn't have to lie.

"Well then my boy it seems this nice lady needs a double blessing on the dress she brought. You want to help me?"

"Sure mom."

"Okay we're going to make up the solution while you finish your homework, okay?" Souta nodded his head. She headed over to the stove and got out a rather large pan that was stored in a side cupboard. She filled it with water and began adding the ingredients to it. I decided to take a seat and wait for the solution to boil.

"I never caught your name miss?" I glanced up and blushed.

"Oops. I am Mrs. Dunne. I run a dress shop that does dresses for presentations." The woman turned towards me after she finished.

"Well I am O-dori Higurashi. Previously a regular breeder now almost retired. If my father comes in and tries to throw sutras at you don't worry. He hasn't any power really." Though I had been worried for a moment I was sure that if she said he didn't then he didn't. After all the mother and son had only minimal power only really enough to register where the daughter glowed brighter then the sun. 'Maybe it all went to her?'

It took nearly two hours to get the solution brought to a proper simmer and then the dress was added. Quickly I added my blood and the mother and son added drops of theirs. We had the boy repeated after us and within another 10 minutes we stopped chanting and turned off the stove.

"Well It looked like it worked. Shall we drain it and see?" I hoped this worked other wise I wouldn't be able to deliver a finished dress on time.

O-dori drained the pot and ran cold water over it wringing it out as she went. Finally she handed my the dress and I unrolled it. Though the colors were damp it still looked perfect. Now I had to hurry home and place it in a setting solution to make the blessing permanent. Giving a quick word of thanks I was off.

On my way home I dialed the shop and had my daughter get the solution ready. A little over 14 minutes later I was back and rushed into the shop and into the back room. The tub was waiting for me and I placed it inside. Placing a cover over it so it could sit all night I sat down and sighed. I was hoping that this worked otherwise Mr. Takahashi would have to settle on a different dress for the presentation.

Kagome's P.O.V.

The early afternoon had gone on in light conversation as I got to know Nori and Shippo's family better. The stories he had of Shippo trying to help raise the youngest triplets was funny. But finally we had gotten down to business and I gave my statement about the feelings I got off the doll and the man. Eyrein had shown up near the end and he only stayed long enough for me to picture the man in my head and let him draw him. The picture was almost realistic but they then departed. As I was about to leave The office phone rang and I heard Sesshoumaru answer it.

"Hello." a pause.

"Good. Have the staff bring the things up to the house." another pause.

"Yes tell Mrs. Modesitt that they were received." and with that he hung up.

"So Sesshoumaru who was that?" he gave a small smile and leaned back into his chair as I approached the desk.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I heard you mention Joanne."

"hnn."

"Oh come on Sesshoumaru!" I crossed my arms and stomped my foot.

"Be nicer to the rug Kagome." I glared at him. "For your information that was my staff informing me that your mattress and sheets have arrived." my arms fell to my sides and I stood there shocked that it was done already. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru chuckled at me. I shot them both glares and stomped my foot again.

"You two are just evil I tell you. trying to avoid telling me my comfy mattress is here and then laughing when I taught it would take longer then it did. Hmmp. See if I ever sleep next to either of you again." I turned around and had every intention of riding the elevator back upstairs when I felt a hand grab each wrist. Stopping I looked to my right to see Inuyasha and he had only one hand on me so I turned to the left and saw Sesshoumaru. To say I was surprised that he had actually gotten up would be a vast understatement.

"Do not go Kagome." they both said in unison. I was starting to get worried they were not acting like themselves. "We do not want you to go." again said in unison.

I wasn't sure what was going on but I was almost positive that I wasn't going to like it. Their auras were flaring so maybe someone was trying to control them? Well one way to find out I suppose and I let my aura flare along side theirs slowly drawing away any taint I could feel almost instantly they let go and looked at me in confusion. I pulled my powers back and tried to calm my racing heart.

"What is going on? How did I get here?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah wasn't I sitting a moment ago?" asked Inuyasha.

"Something weird is going on you both tried to stop me from leaving. You were talking in unison saying you didn't want me to go." they looked at each other and then back at me.

"We did?" they asked together and it looked like they almost jumped apart but they were suddenly twice the distance between themselves then there was before. I couldn't help it the scare and then watching them unintentionally speaking together made me giggle. Once I started I couldn't stop and before long I was on the floor rolling. It occurred to me that this wasn't natural and I tried to stop.

"Okay Kagome it was funny but not that funny you can stop now." but I couldn't and I couldn't access my powers. I was trapped unless the brothers could figure a way to stop me.

"Inuyasha. I do not believe that she can stop." I continued to roll trying to get to one of them but I wasn't in control of that either.

"What can we do?"

"You grab one side I'll get the other." So they did and once they had me my head continued to roll as I laughed. My sides hurt and my jaw did too. I was quickly losing my voice and I couldn't stop. Mentally I was screaming but it wasn't long till I felt a nasty jolt of power and the next thing I knew I stopped laughing. I wasn't sure what had happened but I was grateful to finally quit. I collapsed in their arms and I was oh so tired. Before long I was asleep.

Nori's P.O.V.

When I arrived at the station it was clear something was wrong. Split evenly down the middle of the main floor was men on one side women on the other. Absolutely nothing was getting done but them standing and chatting about anything and everything. I looked around to see if I could find Assu but he wasn't in this room so I wandered down to the lab that was set up specifically for testing remnants of youki on something. I found him looking in a microscope seemingly the only one who was acting normal.

I was about to call out to him when he straightened up and looked at me His eyes were glazed like he was unconscious but something was still moving his body. I flared my power in hopes that what ever it was wouldn't attack and when my power hit him he stumbled and fell to the ground. I cautiously approached him and felt for his pulse, it was there but weak. I wondered if this worked on him if it would on the rest so I went back to the main room dragging Assu behind me.

I shot small amounts of my power at everyone and they all fell and were unconscious. I gathered them together and locked the main doors. I grabbed a scene camera and started taking pictures of how everyone looked. I went to each desk and did the same. I was trying to gather any evidence as to why everyone had gone zombie like. I was almost done an hour and a half later when the lieutenant Fushin (Thanks Lady Sesshoumaru), Hisui (Thanks Shizuka) started to come round. I was immediately by her side and helping her up.

"What happened?" she asked but I wasn't sure if she was asking herself or me but I answered anyway.

"It seems someone tried to mind control everyone lieutenant. I came in and everyone was divided up men on one side women on the other. My partner Assu was in the lab looking for all the world like he was still testing but when I came in he looked at me and his eyes were glazed like he wasn't there or unconscious but something was making him move. When I flared my power to attack it hit him and he fell immediately. He seemed to return to normal but was asleep and so I tried it on the rest of you. A small hit of my power and you all fell. You are the first to come round."

"Were you able to get and evidence?"

"I spent the last hour and a half taking pictures but there is no feeling of youki or anything else to go on."

"Very good Detective. I will watch over everyone you go develop those pictures. We are going to be on red alert once we figure out the extent of the damage." I let go of her and saluted before grabbing the camera and going to the lab. Something big was going on and I wanted to know what it was.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

When Kagome collapsed I handed her to Inuyasha and went to grab my phone. I dialed the number for Dr. Weaver and had her come up with her emergency bag. I didn't go into details but I told her enough to know what to get. When I was done I went back over to my brother and Kagome.

"What happened Sess?" I had never seen my brother so close to crying without being seriously injured. "Why weren't we able to detect anything?"

"I do not now brother but we will get to the bottom of this. Dr. Weaver will be here soon." Inuyasha nodded as he continued to cradle the delicate girl in his arms. Before when I watched her sleep she did not seem weak but now after an attack that we had no control over the reality of how frail she was hit home. I could most likely resurrect her with my sword but I never wanted to find out for it meant that we had failed her. I was not sure if it had been my youki or my hand that had brought the spell to a close but I was grateful either way.

The elevator beeped what seemed like an eternity and the doctor rushed to Inuyasha's side. After a thorough examination she stood up and had us lay her down on the couch as she pulled us to the side.

"The spell seems to have no lasting effects. However, it did take a lot of energy and I am not sure how long she will sleep. She could wake up in minutes or hours."

"She was supposed to get her mark today Dr. Weaver. Will this affect the placing of it?" she seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head.

"I can detect no trace lingering on her. Most likely part of the energy drain was riding her powers riding her of the remains of the spell. I can not for absolute guarantee that it isn't still around her but I can not detect it. When she wakes have her do a self cleansing and see if that helps." I nodded and the doctor handed me a jar much like the one that I had seen earlier.

"This is the daily vitamins that I had wanted her to take. Have her start the schedule that I previously mentioned and don't worry I got these from another hospital and I collected and counted them myself. No one else has touched them."

"Thank you Dr. Weaver. Now if you will excuse us we have much to rearrange for today." she gave a bow and left.

"Can we really trust another to bless the blood Sess? I really don't think she will like it to much if she knew what it was going for." Though it seemed stupid to be afraid of a simple blood spell my brother was most likely right in that the girl wouldn't like to know what was being used to mark her skin.

"Should I get the other miko to help her? Maybe if we explained to her what was going on and not tell Kagome what she was dealing with when she blesses it might help. Yumi can take her mind off things." The idea sounded good to me so I nodded.

"Well then I will call her. She was down helping the wounded." Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone to arrange it while I went back to watch over Kagome. her breathing was a little stronger then before and I took that as a good sign. Standing I went to my bathroom and grabbed a towel and got it wet. Wringing it out a little I came back and dabbed her forehead with a little moisture to see if it helped bring her round.

Another 20 minutes passed in tense silence and the elevator beeped and the doors opened to reveal Yumi. She glanced around and her eyebrow rose in question at seeing Kagome asleep.

"Why is she sleeping? Shouldn't she be up to help with the blessing?" I gave a small snort at her obvious conclusion but it was Inuyasha that answered.

"We had a spell placed on all of us earlier today. How it got past us is a mystery but it didn't affect her till she started to laugh. She couldn't stop and it took us a while to get her too but not before it depraved her of enough energy and oxygen to stay conscious." I did not look at the twit as I entered the bathroom to redampen the cloth and ignored the rest of the conversation as I went back to tending Kagome.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Oh my Kami! Is she going to be alright?" I had to snort at her while I eyed my brother who was tending Kagome. 'The stupid miko taught that if she wasn't that we would be here? Feh!'

"yeah she will be fine. The magic pulled allot of energy and she has to recover before she wakes. We need you to prepare the glass for her blessing while we wait for her to come round. You need to keep her mind off of what the glass looks like as she adds in the ink. This has to be done properly of we will have to start over and we can only do this so many times before we don't have enough blood for it. That and Kagome will see what it is if we have to do it again."

"But doesn't she know what the mark it made of?"

"No. She wouldn't like it and I rather her find out once it was done then refusing to bless it now that there have been two attacks. We can't afford to trust another miko with the blessing."

"I see. Well I will be happy to. Do you have the glass?" I nodded and went to the wall safe that was in plain site. Looking over my shoulder I made sure Yumi wasn't looking as I typed in a few numbers and then pressed my thumb to the screen. THe safe opened easily and I pulled out the glass.

To most a glass would mean something to drink out of but this was more of a pod with a top that opened. The top opened up to allow you to add the blood and the ink while the runes were activated on the outside. Once the top was closed it wouldn't open again. On the end was a hook up that would lead to the machine the artist would use. It was called a glass because that is what it was made of entirely. Only the brass hinges were the exception. I went to the table and opened the top to allow her to use her magic to purify it so that no impurities were inside.

This took a considerable amount of time because she also had to set up a barrier that wouldn't allow anything but our arms and blood through. While I was watching I heard a feminine moan and knew Kagome was coming around. That was good because the blood had to be warm in order to make the spell work.

Yumi took longer then I thought she would but she was able to get it done and opened her eyes and nodded to me. Together we turned to Sesshoumaru who had Kagome sitting up and coherent. Yumi took over explaining while we used our claws and cut a line on our hands and pushed up our sleeves and allowed to the blood to pour until a little over half full.

Once that was done we brought our hands to our mouths and licked the wounds clean. Starting in Inu we spoke the words to activate the runes. By the time we were done Kagome was standing behind us. Turning together we each took a hand and lead her to the glass. She broke the barrier and placed her own working slowly and under Yumi's directions she purified the ink and then offered Sesshoumaru her hand which he gently cut. Pouring the ink in she moved her hand over the glass and allowed her blood to join ours. Yumi began the chant which Kagome copied. It took awhile but finally nearly an hour later it was complete. Kagome used her bloodied hand to trace over the last runes and slowly the glass began to glow. Once it was almost pure light the lid closed itself and sealed. Now only a special machine could get the now completed ink out and it couldn't break until there was no more ink inside.

Earlier we had made arrangements with the artist and had placed a few trusted guards on duty. It was almost five in the afternoon almost two hours later then we had wanted to leave but on well. Sesshoumaru had licked her hand clean to help seal the wound like we had done and she wrapped a bandage around it.

"Inuyasha call the artist and tell her we are on our way." slightly angry at being bossed around I whipped out my cell and called the crazy woman.

Ring..ring..rinn

"Hello, Artist Satu Mitsu speaking." (Satusugar, Mitsushine, reflect)

"Hello Satu. This is Mr. Takahashi we will be leaving now for your shop. Do you still have the drawing we sent?"

"Of course! You are late and will have to wait until I finish with the current customer. So grab so supper and I should be done." I growled at the woman for she was supposed to wait for us but it couldn't be helped I suppose since if she was doing a house mark or any other kind they had to be done in one sitting otherwise you messed up the magic and it was basically worthless.

"Fine but you were told to keep your day free Satu."

"Yeah, I know but you guys took so long that my original appointment called and asked if I had the time. Since neither of you called I assumed that you weren't coming."

"We have had problems Satu. You know for a fact that isn't true because we would have recalled our guards."

"oh. I didn't know that. Sorry." My anger was about to get the best off me so with a terse good-bye I hung up.

"Problems brother?"

"Yeah the twit took on another customer because we didn't call. She wants us to eat before heading down."

"We told her to stay available."

"Yeah that is what I said but she told me that she didn't know that our guards still being there meant we were still coming." sesshoumaru growled and I could see red tinting his eyes but Kagome placed a hand on his arm and leaned against him.

"I could go for some food. I don't know about you two but I am really feeling drained." I took a better look at her and she was right her face was a little pale and her eyes were cloudy. Concerned I pulled out a chair from the table and Sesshoumaru brought her over to sit down. Once she was seated I moved the glass to my usual seat and Sesshoumaru ordered supper.

Yumi sat on the end and I sat across from Kagome while Sesshoumaru grabbed the vitamins from his desk and sat at the head.

"Kagome these are for you." he handed her the jar. "The doctor said that she got these herself and I have smelt them. She said to follow the schedule that she mentioned before."

"Oh. Okay. So how long before food?" I then heard her stomach growl and I chuckled while she shot me a glare.

"It will only be a little while Kagome. Meanwhile we have things to discuss about the house mark." said Sess.

"Like what?"

"After the meal we will be going to the artist to have the house mark placed upon your chest. You have two options."

"Well?"

"You can either have your shoulder numbed or you could be knocked out. This is going to take a long time because it has to be completed in one sitting and this isn't an easy House mark to do since it is conbining the east and west's marks."

"Kagome you don't have to worry we will both be there no matter what you decide." she gave me a smile as she raised her hand to tap her chin.

"I don't want to be knocked out again otherwise I will have trouble sleeping. So I guess that means numbing my shoulder."

"Very well. Yumi you can go back to what you were doing after supper." Yumi gave a nod of acknowledgment. The food arrived and was served. Supper was quiet as we each had our own thoughts to think about. My biggest concern was getting the mark on Kagome so that me and Sesshoumaru could tell what she was feeling and whether she was the real Kagome or not. An idea occurred to me that I had to ask.

"Brother?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we could add the understanding if the Inu language in her mark? It wouldn't have to be added directly but in our chant?" he seemed to think about it before a light kindled in his eyes and he actually gave me a smile.

"I do believe we could. It would help immensely later next year." I knew what he meant. This way Kagome could understand us when we went into heat and would be able to understand the pups once they were born too. It worked all the way around.

"What do you mean in your chant? I thought that was already taken care of." Kagome asked. 'Shit I forgot she didn't know about that.'

"We will have to be chanting the entire time you are getting your mark placed in order to keep the magic going as it is placed into the mark." her eyes went wide and her mouth moved in a silent 'oh' but other wise said nothing.

"So who is this artist you were talking about?"

"Her name is Satu Mitsu. She is one of the best in the business but she is a little off the wall at times." I said.

"Her first name means sugar? Did her parents want to curse themselves? Goodness gracious." I chuckled and so did every one else.

Supper ended on a light note and we packed up and got ready to leave. Kagome went to change into a shirt that she said would be easier on the artist to get to the place on her chest and we had no arguments. Yumi left and we locked everything down before I picked up the container and waited sitting on the couch.

When the doors opened we both stood and turned towards them only to stop dead in our tracks. Surprise was the only thing I could feel but my thoughts immediately went to hentai. Her top hugged her chest tightly so it wouldn't fall since there were no sleeves and wrapped around her middle to show off her narrow waist. She had a knee length shirt of loose material and it was al in a stunning red.

Gulping I tore my eyes away to look at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction only to find his eyes on me. For the first time in our lives I believe we had the same thought.

'Hot damn...'

Chapters One through fifty-one.


	6. Chapter 5273

8-20-05

Kagome's P.O.V.

I watched the reactions of the brothers as I walked into the room and I could not help but feel smug as pink tinted their eyes and they gave each other the look that I knew was the only reason they weren't whistling. Mom said that I would probably need this once we started packing that first night and I had thought she was crazy but hey mom's quick thinking allowed me to shock the two most powerful youkai in the city, Yeah Mom.

"Are you two going to stand there all night or are we going?" they visibly shook themselves and walked towards me. I took an arm from each as we went back to the elevator.

"Why are you wearing that Kagome?" asked inuyasha.

"Well you said the mark would be here." I raised my hand off his arm to the place on my shoulder. "So is this not easier for the artist?" I blinked innocently at him and I heard a mumbled 'feh.'

The ride down was quiet and I could almost feel the quick glances from them both as we walked to the sidewalk. I was happy that this was finally about to take place and only the presentation stood in my way of going all out in my seduction of the brothers. Mentally I was rubbing my hands together in glee.

When I had gone upstairs to change I had seen the mattress on the bed done up in soft sheets and blankets. I was almost tempted to lie down and forget that I had to go back out today. My brain was fried with all the chaos of the past few hours and I just wanted to grab them both brothers and sleep between them. I knew I would feel lonely now that i had slept next to them both and I had never felt so safe.

The chair arrived and we set out. Up until now I hadn't really been nervous but when we arrived at the shop I was starting to really consider running away like a bat outta hell. Inuyasha must have sensed that I was about to bolt because he tightened his grip on my arm.

"Kagome calm down. I'm here so quit worrying already." his tone was harsh but the words were meaningful. So I tried to relax and wonder of all wonders I did.

The store front wasn't anything out of the ordinary which surprised me a little since even Mrs. Dunne and Joanne had changed their store fronts. The inside though was enough to take my breath away. Booths had been set up with low rise screens but the ceiling and the walls were covered in one mural. The largest being in the picture was a Chinese dragon with its mouth opening over the front door and its body winding around the wall through the middle of the ceiling to the back. On one side was various poses of animals the blended until the other half was their humanoid form. On the other side was a corresponding piece of land that showed its natural environment. A lot of it was forests and fields but you could point to one animal/humanoid and on the other side in a mirror image was it home. The work it must have taken to do this was mind boggling. I was rudely brought from my musings of the masterful artwork by a woman's voice.

"Ah, the Takahashi brothers how good to see you." the sarcasm in the voice was so thick it was enough to choke on. I looked at the woman who I assumed was Satu. It was nearly a shock to see the same silver white hair and golden eyes on her that the brother's had. Her face was sharp and her eyes seemed to be constantly narrowed in suspicion. her lips, which were already in a pout, did nothing for her looks and her stance was angry. She had a tail that was twitching side to side in jerky movements and arms crossed.

"Satu Mitsu do be quiet. we are paying nearly double your hourly fee and have been since two p.m. so let us get this over with." Sesshoumaru's tone was scary but the female youkai just brushed it off.

"Right this way." her tone was mocking and I truly wondered how she got away with speaking to Sesshoumaru like that. I was about to ask when I heard a loud screech and turned my head to see a very complicated looking machine being opened up. Grimacing at the volume I had to wonder how the brothers could handle it.

"Hand over the glass." she held out her hand and had her foot tapping impatiently. Inuyasha quickly set it in her hands and to my eyes seemed to nearly jump back. She gave a snort and set the glass in the compartment that she had opened. Surprisingly when she turned the machine on it didn't rattle but was actually pretty quiet.

"So is she going to be knocked out or numbed?" her voice had changed to professional now and I marveled at it because she changed attitudes quicker then I did.

"She said numbed." I watch as a smirk stole over her face.

"Brave child." she sneered and before I could stop myself I said.

"Better to be a brave child then a rude self serving judgmental bitch." my tone was bored as if I didn't care and as cold as I could make it and I had the pleasure of seeing her face go slack in shock and quickly reform in anger.

"Now you listen here you little whore I have no idea who you think you are but do you realize who you are talking to!" I pulled my hand away from Sesshoumaru and glanced down at my nails as if I was ignoring her.

"Well Slut!" she screamed.

"What you do in your free time Ms. Mitsu is your business and what I do in mine is my business. However, being that I am a pure white it seems your accusations of my character seem to be false. Whoever you may be and whatever connections you have, have no consequence on your terrible lack of manners. Perhaps you are the one in need of assistance since you seem to be so uptight." her mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments as I gave her a glare.

"You..you.." she sputtered and finally it seemed the brothers deemed it fit to join in by laughing. I glanced at the two of them in confusion while Mitsu blushed. Sesshoumaru was the first to recover.

"Satu it seems our breeder has gotten the better of you. Perhaps I should tell my uncle of your behavior? He would find it most interesting to know that his daughter was insulting my house. Do you think he still has that collar that you so hated?" Mitsu seemed to pale at his words and she began to shake.

"There is no need to bring that up cousin."

"Very well then I want to see your best work to date on this Satu or there will be restitution to pay and I do not mean money." if possible I would swear that Sesshoumaru's voice was the coldest I had ever heard it. A chill went down my spine and a little bit of shock set in when I realized that they were cousins. Why did no one mention this earlier?

"Cousins?" I asked aloud. Inuyasha shut up finally and glanced at me with fearful eyes. "Why had no one mentioned this?" though my voice was pleasant and the words seemed innocent I could tell that the brothers knew other wise when they both winced.

"Kagome. Now please don't get upset I didn't know until later about my uncle's family and aunt." he waved his hands freely in front of him as if trying to ward off any attack on his person. I turned towards Sesshoumaru with a raised brow.

"So what is your excuse?" He raised a brown in return.

"I need none since we weren't on good terms at the time." I sighed he had a point and neither had to mention it for me to become their breeder it would have just been nice to know that before I jumped in.

"didn't find out till later...weren't on good terms? WHat in the world are you three babbling about?" asked Satu. 'Shit I forgot she was here.'

"Do not worry yourself over it Satu let us get this done for I plan to get some sleep tonight." she grumbled but turned back around and set the chair up to start. Motioning me to sit I did and she placed a wrap on top of my clothes. She took out a cotton swab and dipped it into some iodine to clean my skin. Next she used a towel to wipe some away before adding a clear gel substance to my shoulder. At first I could fell her hand but in less then a minute I could feel nothing. I marveled at the stuff but kept quiet. She took out a weird pen that had a tube attacked to the end with the ink I assumed in it. Setting it on a rack that hung of the arm she brought over a easel that had the sketch on it. Taking a fine pen she held my skin and began to outline the mark. I was getting nervous again so I looked up to see both inuyasha and sesshoumaru looking intently at my shoulder. i watched them as they eagerly followed Satu's hand. Wishing for something to take my mind off of what was going on I rolled my eyes catching another look at the ceiling. Surprised that I had forgotten about it I looked up and focused hard on forgetting what was going on to study more closely the pictures.

I had been looking at a youkai/humanoid picture of an inu when I heard the brothers start to chant. Glancing at my shoulder I realized that I had been focusing so hard on the ceiling I never noticed that she had finished sketching and had turned back on the machine. I watched in almost morbid fascination as she began drawing on my skin. I didn't understand what the brothers were saying since it was all barks, growls, yips, and snarls but it had a weird rhythm to it.

Work was slow and tedious but I could see the permanent lines starting to appear. SHe did the outlining of everything first and then she sprinkled something silver down and somehow it joined the ink below the surface turning it all silver like the ink was silver instead of red. After that she wiped away the extra and added blue and continued. Slowly I started to understand the brothers but it was only a little here and there.

I wondered if this was like a tattoo and would puff up like my friends did once. I saw that my skin stayed a normal color and wasn't red yet. I looked around trying to see if there was a clock but no such luck. I was starting to get a little dizzy when she started to trace over the runes. Each time she finished one I was growing dizzier. About half way through I could fully understand the brothers but the words were lost in the haze that now surrounded me. Was this normal?

I could feel tears building up in my eyes and I started to hurt. Before long it was unbearable but I held silent. I couldn't see anymore through the pain and finally I let out a scream. I screamed as I felt her continue and I tried to stop but I couldn't before long I surrendered to the darkness once again.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

When we had entered the shop I watched Kagome as her eyes roamed the ceiling and her mouth moved in silent awe. I watched as my annoying cousin made her way over in her usual over confident stride.

Her words to myself were of no concern as I simply told her to be quiet. She did as she was told and lead us to her booth and then she asked about what way kagome wanted it done. With my reply I heard her say 'brave child' and was about to hit her for her unwanted comment when Kagome beat me to it in words. The comment she made was true and to the point and I wanted to laugh but anger stole over again as she insulted Kagome.

I let Kagome handle her since she was going to have to do it later at the presentation and I was proud at the way she pulled it off. Seeing my smart mouth cousin put in her place was so funny that Inuyasha and I exchanged a glance and laughed.

Soon after we finally were able to get down to business and get started. After Satu outlined everything she began and so did we. I watched very carefully as she worked precisely as the sketch demanded. I grew a little worried when Kagome's eyes started to glaze and even more when she started to tense. It wasn't until she screamed that i knew something was wrong. I grabbed Satu by the neck and pulled her away while Inuyasha continued to chant.

"What the hell is going on Satu!" I was furious.

"I did nothing! There is no reason she should be acting this way!" Suddenly Kagome stopped screaming and I turned towards her to see if she was alright only to find her passed out again that day.

"Then what has happened?"

"I only added the regular binding ink to her skin.." I growled.

"That is only supposed to be used on regular humans you twit."

"Well she is isn't she?" Satu sneered at me.

"I should lock you in my torture room Satu for your incompetence." she went pale instantly. "The girl is a powerful Miko and you used regular binding ink! You could have killed her!"

"I did--di--didn't know!"

"There is no feasible reason that you shouldn't, her power radiates from her like a beacon and you ignore your senses. One day that will get you killed and as much as I would like to do it myself, I would start a house war if I did. You are fortunate that you are the best artist this city has seen or I would disjoint your hands and eat your bones so that you could never draw again but you have to fix this and fast." I squeezed her neck tight one last time and dropped her.

I resumed my place as she switched inks and brought out a special knife. Carefully she cut over all the runes to let out the ink and then rubbed in the right kind. The work was even slower then before but kagome was looking much better. My brother and I were getting tired and it had been over three hours. My throat was dry and I knew Inuyasha's was too but we couldn't stop now that the last lines were being colored in.

Finally over four hours later it was done. Inuyasha and I recut our hands and let fresh blood flow over the wounds from earlier to let them heal faster. After Satu placed a bandage over the mark with numbing gel and herbs to keep the swelling down I picked her up to leave. Now that the link had been established I could call mentally to my brother.

'Inuyasha.'

'yeah?'

'Have Satu lock up she is coming with us. It is time that she was taught a lesson I will call uncle to inform him of her misdeeds and that she will not be killed merely disciplined.' I could feel his satisfaction over my choice as he did as he was told. 'I will be taking Kagome home. I think it is better that one of us stay with her tonight in case she needs anything.'

'Yeah you do that. I will be glad to take care of our dear cousin. Do you want me to dish out the discipline or do you want to, or both?'

'We will do it together tomorrow once we know that Kagome is okay.' I could feel his anger and his worry but I knew that he would follow my directions. Holding Kagome closer I called for a chair and started home. I brushed her hair from her face and was grateful that she seemed to be okay. My anger at Satu was not going to be easily satisfied. Kagome truly could have died if she had finished the runes with the normal ink.

The normal ink bound the human closer to the house leader because there were no powers to allow for the feelings to transfer on and so it took part of the regular humans soul or spirit, whatever you wanted to call it, to make that bond. If it had happened to kagome not only would it done taken her soul but her power and joined our souls with hers. Our powers would have killed each other or at least her since it added ours first.

My body trembled at the thought that my cousin could have killed all three of us with her mistake. whether intentional or not the bitch was going to be severely punished. Her father was not going to be able to stand in the way this time.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I watched my brother carefully attend Kagome and leave. My heart still was racing from when I heard her scream. My world had stopped for that moment and I feared the worst. But when her chest rose after her screaming stopped I couldn't help but sag in relief. It was then I noticed that Sesshoumaru had Satu by the neck and demanding to know what was going on. When I heard that she used regular ink I was about ready to kill her. Somehow through it all I managed to continue chanting so that the magic hadn't stopped but my throat was hoarse with emotion. I wanted to cry because I had heard that the pain was unbelievable when such mistakes were made. Some females didn't really show up in tests to have powers until they started to get marks but Kagome radiated power so I didn't understand.

Once things were cleared up and Sesshoumaru returned to my side we picked back up the chant. The air was tense the rest of the time and my claws ached to sink into Satu's flesh for hurting Kagome.

When we were leaving I heard my brother open the link we created to mentally talk to each other. I received orders to bring Satu to the western office and have her placed in custody till the morning. When he said that she was going to be disciplined I couldn't contain the satisfied smirk that came to my lips. Punishment never really sank in with Satu but this might.

Though she most likely would be hurt in some way being brought down to serve others in the roll of maid or servant seemed much more fitting for her over sized ego. Discipline could last years versus punishment was only allowed a maximum of a week. Though to some a week was more then enough. Walking back in to the store I saw my guards waiting and Satu cleaning up. Swallowing to wet my dry throat I spoke.

"Satu Mitsu you are now under house arrest and will be held till the morning for discipline." I heard her gasp and turn around.

"My father will not stand for that Inuyasha." she growled.

"He will have no choice in the matter Satu. We are the rulers of the west and east and your little stunt could have killed all three of us not just our breeder." Satu remained unmoved and I had to wonder if she had done it on purpose. Well I would have Eyrein look into it tomorrow.

"I will not go." I motioned for the guards to seize her and she tried to fight. Moving quickly like my brother had taught me I knocked her out. Once I was sure she was limp I had the guards place special cuffs on her that restrained her powers and strength.

"Take her to the holding cell on the sixth floor. Make sure she has modest comfort and a floor mattress. Do not remove the cuffs." the two snapped to attention and grabbed and hauled her out. Taking out my master key to the city I made sure everything was shut off and locked up. deciding to run back instead of taking a chair I took off. I really needed to clear my head.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I arrived home and carried her to her room. After placing her on the bed I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Opening it I took a drink before replacing the cap and going upstairs to change. I took off my clothes and slipped into a pair of silk pajama bottoms and went back to her room. Placing the water on her night stand I pondered whether she would be angry if I changed her clothes. The top could not be all that comfortable to sleep in. Decision made I went to her dresser and looked until I found a thin strapped nightgown that wouldn't interfere so much with her bandage. Grabbing it I placed it on the edge as I reached up for Kagome.

I saw that the top could be pulled down So I slipped the gown on first so her modesty wasn't compromised so much though I had already seen her. I pulled the top off and undid the skirt as well. Fixing the gown I slipped her under the covers and tossed her clothes in a hamper.

I knew that she would most likely be fine when she awoke but I wanted to be sure. I unfortunately still had work to do so I made a quick trip to my office and got the laptop. I got the paper work that I need to finish and headed back upstairs. I checked her pulse when I returned to find that she had finally slipped into sleep. Grateful that i wouldn't have to call Dr. Weaver up here this late I got in under the covers after plugging in my laptop. I set to work as I waited to see if she awoke.

Hours passed and I had finally finished. Closing down I sat everything on my night stand and moved down to rest. Just as I was about asleep I felt Kagome abruptly sit up and scream. Taking action I pulled her close and rocked her as she stopped and cried.

"Sh.. Kagome. You are okay now. Just relax." I whispered in her ear. She nuzzled into my chest still crying.

"What happened Sesshoumaru?"

"Satu ignored her instincts and used the wrong bonding colored ink."

"Why would it hurt so much?"

"Because it was trying to conbine our souls. If she had succeeded we most likely would have killed each other." she stiffened in my arms and raised her eyes to mine.

"Really?" her voice trembled. I nodded not seeing any reason to lie. "That's awful. Why would she do that?"

"I do not know. Tomorrow she will be disciplined for her behavior both for her attitude towards you and her actions." Kagome nodded trusting me to set things to rights. I held her a while longer before she gently pulled away.

"I need something to drink." she rubbed her throat. I pointed to her stand and she followed my finger to see the old bottle of water. She gave me a smile as she took it and got her drink. She nearly finished half the bottle in short order before stopping. "That feels much better." She looked at her clothes. "Who changed me?"

"I did." she gave me a rueful smile.

"I should hurt you but since you rescued me that wouldn't be fair. You get off easy tonight."

"Ah. But the gown was on before I removed your clothes. I preserved your modesty though it is pointless since I have already seen what would have been uncovered." I watched as her face turned bright red.

"Shut up." she mumbled and I laughed. "Sesshoumaru?"

"hmm?"

"Can you hold me tonight? I just feel weird." I laid back down and opened my arms. She crawled into them with her back against my chest and one arm as a pillow as my other wrapped around her waist. "You know you have really changed since I last knew you. I think I like this you much better." her voice drifted off as she finished speaking and was almost instantly back asleep. Sometimes I marveled at how trusting she was but her words haunted me for some reason.

I could remember vaguely now the time back then. For the most part I knew why I had hated humans but i was logical enough to know that once a person was dead it was fruitless to bear any more anger towards them. However, I still held it against humans that my mother died when they had no baring on my father's actions. It seemed strange now that I hunted and killed humans for sport where now I held one in my arms. This bore more consideration later so I filed it away for another time and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath I took in Kagome's soft smell and drifted into the world of dreams.

End Of Chapter 52

8-21-05

Sesshoumaru's dream

----Flashback----

A child around the human age of thirteen summers came running up to a male looking almost identical. The boy wore a white hatori and harkama with black boots.

"Father! My Instructor said you wished to speak with me?" the boy looked up at his father noting the markings on his face seemed fainter then a while ago. "Are you feeling okay father?" concern flooded his voice.

"I am fine Sesshoumaru. I have not been sleeping well." the young boy tilted his head to the side before asking, "Why not?"

"Dreams my boy."

"Nightmares?" he asked curiously.

"No. They seem to be more of a foretelling but they are disturbing. I see you, much older then you are now, holding a young female."

"What is wrong with that father? I will eventually either take a mate or concubine. Why is holding this girl so unsettling?"

"She is a miko. A very strong miko. I worry for your safety though it seems she means you no harm. There is something sinister watching all of us, controlling us, as if puppets on strings. I do not know how but I hear a echo of a voice in my head and though I can not make out the words exactly I seem to be doing what the echo says rather then what I want."

"No one can control you father. You are too strong." the father scowled at the boy.

"Sesshoumaru. You know better then that. Everyone has a weakness some are just harder to find." the boy scoffed.

"I will be strong father. You won't have to worry about this thing controlling me." The father ruffled the boys hair as he smiled.

"I know. You are so strong already but head my warning Sesshoumaru. Sometime in the future you might come up against something you can't control and you will need you wits about you."

"You worry to much father." the father gave a rueful smile and just shook his head.

----nearly 50 years later----

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru wait for this lowly Jaken"

The man deemed Lord Sesshoumaru paused in his walk not heeding the calls of his retainer but because he came upon the battle field he had been smelling for the past hour. The site was typical of present battles with bodies strewn about haphazardly. Glancing around he saw his banner and knew that this was the defenders of one of the human villages here in the western lands.

He paused to consider whether to resurrect them or not. They had died defending his territory and it was a reasonable reward and better then giving our compensation gold to the families. He was about to draw his sword when he heard another thought.

But are the worthy of the gift from your father's sword? They are nothing but weak humans. Humans are what drove your mother to her death. Why worry over their feeling when they never did about yours?

Sesshoumaru stopped to consider this new thought and returned the sword to its sheath. 'Yes why should I care about humans? I want them gone from my lands why not just let them kill themselves off?' Turning he walked away and never looked back. years following he never gave another thought to resurrecting any one who died in the defense of his lands.

----jump twenty odd years----

"My lord! My lord wait!" a scrambling toad rolled over the hill crest and came to a stop at his feet. A giggle was heard and he looked up to see Rin smiling down at him. A spark of warmth centered near his heart at her open and trusting smile but his face remained motionless. The girl ran down to him and wrapped her arms around his leg.

"You're back Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is glad that her lord is back. Jaken isn't any fun for the won't pick flowers with me." Patting her head Sesshoumaru raised a brown as he looked at his retainer for confirmation. The toad sniveled and it was answer enough.

"Follow Rin to a field Jaken and allow her to do as she pleases with the flowers. Be back here by dark." the toad gave a small bow and left.

he sat upon a log allowing his thoughts to drift. He knew that he would have to get Rin a new Kimono soon she was starting to grow and it was almost indecently short. Indecently short clothes brought his brother's miko to mind. He had to wonder about her parents to allow her to go out prancing around like that but it was none of his concern.

That's right it isn't. Humans are nothing but trouble and we should cast off the orphan on some village soon. She will start going threw changes soon that all young females do and she will be more hassle then she is worth.

This Sesshoumaru will not cast off Rin.

Why not? Out debt to her is paid for trying to help us. We are not her father to have to look after her. She was doing fine on her own.

Yes the black eyes and bruises were testament to that. Let alone she turned mute.

She should have stayed mute. She talks to much.

That she does. However, she fends for herself like a youkai pup and is little trouble. I see no reason to cast her off.

You are daring to compare her to a youkai pup! She is nothing like one. She is human or have you forgotten. Human like the one your father mated. Human, the reason why your mother never had any more pups because she killed herself

It matters not. My mother would not have had any pups anyway. She couldn't because of me.

She could have adopted. She could have had her sister stand in. It would have been allowed for your father to go that route instead he fell into the arms of human females.

My aunt could not have stood in for she disappeared a long time ago. She left when father mated my mother.

You could have looked for her instead of trying to keep the humans secret from your mother.

Yes, but I had to run the lands as father was not himself.

The girl is still human, she will eventually be seen as a weakness. What will you do when she wants a mate?

I will find her a suitable one.

So you are adopting her now?

The line of thought faltered at that point. The prospect of truly accepting the girl as his own would have repercussions he wasn't sure he wanted to face. Many would think it as bad as mating a human, for any of her descendants could potentially have a right to the throne if he was ever killed. That was unlikely however it was a possibility that he would have to consider.

She is nothing but trouble wrapped up in that innocent smile of hers. Cast her aside.

I have taken care of her for to long. My beast recognizes her now and protects her. Our scent is laced in hers. It would be dishonorable to do so.

You are lord. No one will question about her. They will see it as you coming to your senses.

No.

She is part of the race that destroyed your mother. None are worthy of her memory and none are worthy of your fathers sword. Undo what you have done and just kill the girl

No.

What is the point of keeping her around and alive?

She entertains this Sesshoumaru.

Snort

the image fades and later thoughts of helping his brother in his quest seems suddenly more reasonable then looking alone.

----After the wish is made on the jewel----

What is that upon the ground?

It seems to be the jewel though greatly diminished. Curious I thought it was to have disappeared.

We should take it. Use what's left to rid ourselves of several annoying youkai in court.

I have no reason to take such a cheap trinket. It was worthless to me before and now even more so.

It would still be useful

It matters not. I will take it.

Good, good. For a moment I thought you were going to do something stupid like the girl.

Rin is not stupid how many times have we argued this? I am not going to use the jewel I am keeping it away from the idiot scavengers.

You are so disappointing

snort

----When Inuyasha assumed leadership of the East----

You know that should be us.

Our territories are large enough now. I see no need to take on further work.

Yes but that is what advisors are for if you would ever listen

I will not trust my lands to those self serving youkai.

sigh

Besides my brother has actually earned this.

Right. (note the sarcasm) A hanyou worthy of leadership

He is not as impulsive as he was when he was younger.

He is part human ruling an entirely Youkai court. This is a disgrace

It matters not whether he is part human. Rin proved that some humans are worthy.

Worthy! worthy of what? They are more self serving then the lowest youkai and dishonest.

Rin is not that way.

You raised her! If she had been raised in human hands she would have been the same.

My brother has stood longer among humans then youkai and he has honor.

honor? he has pride but no concept of honor. Look at how he treated the miko that traveled with him traipsing off to that dead whore behind her back.

He eventually corrected his behavior. He was still in his youth growing and did not comprehend before.

It is no excuse for what he did

No but the miko forgave him and there is nothing I can do about it now any way. The miko is gone.

You should take the power from him. He will not be able to handle it anyway.

Like I tried to take his sword? he finally got training for it and has improved greatly. I will be no luckier getting his lands then I did his sword. It is better to let him have the headache these lands will cause it will serve as a fitting punishment for all the times he thought ruling was easy.

You still do not see but you will

again the voice fades.

Dream ends still Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I was suddenly awake from the disturbing memories of the past. His father's warning was indeed needed and all this time he had not realized it. Over the years he had gotten used to the voice not sounding like him or his beast. Looking back he analyzed every time he had the choice of leaving someone in sorrow or bringing happiness and each time he could vaguely remember that annoying voice convincing him choose sorrow. however, he put his foot down on Rin and, when he allowed Rin to join the hold weakened and he had eventually sought out his brother and joined them in finishing Naraku.

Since his brother had assumed leadership of the East he could not remember the voice talking to him. His choices slowly switched to benefitting everyone and he had funded several of the first cities built in the west. He hadn't known about the wish and it could easily be blamed on that for the change in his choices but he knew it wasn't. he always believed himself a indifferent individual when it came to others but maybe he was not as indifferent as he had thought.

This revelation rocked the foundation of his thinking and his beliefs. Could the voice have had more influence then just talking to him? Was any decision in his youth his own? other then after Rin? A very unsettling thought. Checking the window he could see that it was almost time to get up. Looking at the sleeping woman in his arms he hugged her closer and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

Allowing her scent to calm the raging storm of confusion he decided that it didn't really matter what happened in the past as long as he learned the truth. This voice was a problem then and most likely would be a problem again now that these weird occurrences were happening. Could it be the same being behind it? How did the person maintain the link in the past? How did it maintain it now? Sometimes he wished Jaken hadn't left his service, though annoying, he had known allot more about spells such as these. Sighing he gently shook Kagome awake so that they could prepare for the day.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was being shaken gently and I blearily opened my eyes. Blinking rapidly I looked up to see Sesshoumaru leaning over me. I gave him a sleepy smile which he returned.

"Don't tell me it's time to get up already." I mumbled and cuddled into his chest. I heard him take a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"I'm afraid so Kagome."

"You sure we can't sleep in?" I asked hopeful.

"No."

"Well you're no fun. Haven't you ever played hookey?"

"hookey?" I sighed. Figures he hadn't, Mister responsible is me, would never have skipped anything.

"Yeah you know. Skipped out on responsibilities for the day because you wanted too? Went out on a whim to do something fun?"

"maybe." I snapped my eyes open and looked up at him to see if he was joking. I carefully looked at him and couldn't see any thing since his mask was in place.

"Really? You mean to tell me mister responsible skipped out on something? When, where, and how come?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes. Though the term hookey wasn't around I did skip lessons that I thought boring until my father put an end to it. he told me if I didn't attend every lesson he was paying for then I would have to work as a servant to earn the money back that was wasted. Servant wages were very small at the time since clothing, shelter, and food was provided by the palace. Even one lesson would have taken over two years of work to repay. So I had to attend every lesson from then on."

"Ouch. Glad such punishments weren't around for me when I wanted to skip a lesson. Oh well if you would let me up I will go get ready for training." He let go slowly as if I would disappear if he let go completely but I shrugged it off as a side affect of last night. He stayed in the bed as he watched me dart around my room gathering clothes and hair accessories that I wanted to wear. Giving him a glare I stepped out and into the hall and into the bathroom.

Removing the bandage I glanced at the mark to see that it was indeed red and puffy. Sighing I turned on the warm water hoping that the water would soothe the tender flesh. The shower was quick and I got dressed. Getting a glass of water I took a sip and swallowed my vitamins. After braiding my hair I gave myself one last look before picking up my clothes and stepping back into the hall to toss them into my room. I could hear voices and found Yumi, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru all eating breakfast. I got a plate and was about to sit down when the phone rang. I looked at the brothers and they didn't make any motion to get up so I set the plate down and answered the phone.

"Hello Takahashi residence."

"Hello I am looking for Kagome. Is she there?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Oh, I'm sorry this is Joanne Modesitt. I was wanting to talk to her."

"One moment please." I placed my hand over the phone and whispered. "A woman claiming to be Joanne is on the phone do you have any way of knowing for sure that it is?" Sesshoumaru nodded and got up. he hit a button on the phone and the screen flashed like a caller i.d.

"It would seem to be her. The voice recognition says it is anyway. Very hard to duplicate voice with today's technology." I shrugged and put the phone back up to my ear.

"Hey Joanne this is Kagome. What can I do for you?"

"Kagome! well I know that you are busy preparing and all but I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me for a dress for the gathering after the presentation."

"Well if I can sure. When were you planning this?"

"umm tonight?" her voice quivered.

"Tonight? That is kinda short notice Joanne."

"I know, I know. I just was so nervous and then I had to convince dad to let me have this number."

"Nervous? Why?"

"Well the other day was great. Meeting you and having my dad actually acting like a kid was funny. Its just that in my family your a legend come to life and it is a little nerve racking."

"Oh. well I think you are being silly. I'll see if I can't convince my guard dogs to let me out for the night. Give me your number and I'll call you back."

"Okay. My number is (309) 345-9867. (no this is not my number)" I grabbed a pen and jotted it down.

"Okay. Call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I turned around to see three sets of eyes looking at me. The brothers looked ready to pounce and Yumi looked amused. "What?" I asked.

"Guard dogs kagome? When were we demoted in your eyes?" asked Inuyasha in a silky and dangerous tone.

"Huh? Demoted? It was a joke." they both stood up and started to walk towards me. "Hey now no simultaneous moving. I won't be able to tell if you are under a spell again." They paused and Inuyasha started forward again. "Should I be fleeing?" a growl rose in answer from both of them and I took off.

I ran through the living room to the elevator and pushed the button as I passed. I knew I couldn't really out run them but if I timed it right I could hop on the elevator as the doors closed. I haphazardly dogged Inuyasha for a time and glanced at the elevator to see that the doors were about to close. Changing direction I ducked under Inuyasha's out stretched arms and dove for the elevator. I had just rolled inside when I felt myself being picked up.

I looked up to see Sesshoumaru holding me bridal style and opened the doors back up and stepped back into the living room. Huffing I crossed my arms and glared up at him. I was working up a good scowl when I heard Yumi's laughter.

"Shut up!" I growled but it only made her laugh harder. "Put me down sesshoumaru." he how ever ignored me and continued into the room until he was in front of the couch.

"You need to be punished Kagome for we are not guard dogs." he turned to look at Yumi. "Go and finish what you started yesterday and then join Kagome in the training room." she nodded and left but not before sticking her tongue out at me. I wanted to get up and punch her but Sesshoumaru had me locked in.

"Now what to do to you my dear. Insults such as that can not be aloud to slide. What do you think Inuyasha?" I glanced at him and his smirk widened.

"I think that in three days she should have to bathe us brother. I always wanted a bath attendant. So hard to reach the middle of my back you know." I gasped and quickly looked at Sesshoumaru to see him smile.

"I think that is an excellent idea. That will be after the presentation and no one will care how much we corrupt our little innocent miko. Very well then. Kagome you will be joining us for a night time bath in three days."

My mind was frozen in shock. They wanted me to bathe them? In a tub? Naked? I gulped and tried to think but hentai images kept popping up in my head. I groaned and they both looked so smug. I'll teach them. 'Yes that is what I would do, teach them a lesson in trying to humiliate me. Bring it on boys I will give you a run for your money' I thought evily.

End of chapter 53

Kagome's P.O.V.

After the boys finally decided that they had tortured me enough they let me go to do my training. Five miles a day was getting easier and getting harder. I was tired of the same trek already but I knew that I had to do it. In two days the presentation was going to be here and I was so nervous. My shoulder didn't really hurt anymore and I planned on using my powers during miko training to help heal it faster.

I had time to think on my jog around and around. Life was so different now. My diary would be getting pages full after I found the time. So much had happened in the past six days. I never imagined waking up to a new world when I made my wish but I had to say knowing that I wasn't going to die from war or from the pollution was really nice. To be able to live till three hundred was even better because I was going to be spending it with the two youkai that had watched over me in the past.

Which reminded me that Sesshoumaru seemed really shaken this morning, I wonder what about. He hadn't been so aloof in a long time. It seemed so strange that he was the same human hating youkai of the past, it just didn't seem to fit with how he was now. Surely the wish didn't' change him that much did it? I really hated to think that his changes were all due to the jewel but in a way I knew it wasn't. In the past, I could see, after he joined the group that he acted as if he had two personalities. One when it came to Rin and her protection and then another that had seemed so indifferent to the suffering around him. When he asked about maybe taking Rin to my home for her safety we had had an actual conversation, he even treated me civilly, but afterwards he receded and became the aloof lord once again. I had chalked it up to him being himself.

But now I really thought about it and since the memories for me were still fresh I compared his actions of recent to that of the past. The tender care he had given Rin was now given to me though admittedly much different. He seemed so much more open and caring. It was almost as if he was an entirely different person with him being so civil with his brother, taking such good care of the breeder program and the females both human and youkai, how he respected me and treated me with kindness never doing more then I was ready for.

To think it was Sesshoumaru and not Inuyasha that had touched me so intimately first was mind boggling. Not that I really minded since I knew he had stopped and stepped aside to allow somethings to be a first for Inuyasha. He was considerate about his brother's and my feeling in this matter where in the past I wasn't so sure he would have been. Looking at the sign I only had one lap to go.

I finished up and got a drink of water and wiped my face. Inuyasha was there with my daggers and he had already set up new targets. He looked good in his training clothes and it was a change from the usual red he was always in.

"Hey Kagome you ready to start?" I nodded and wiped my fingers to make sure they were dry. I took the daggers from him and put them in their respective places. I had learned quickly with Inuyasha's help how to throw properly but now I need the practice of removing them and throwing to perfect my aim. It was harder to try and get around my clothes to get to my weapons but that is why most were around my waist and arms. Since Joanne had been there when Shippo gave me my weapons she had made sure to have slits on my pants to get to my daggers and I knew that any clothing I wore would also have to be adjusted.

Though in my old future I didn't really have to worry about self defense it was important now. It annoyed me a little to think that because this time I knew youkai survived I had to go threw this. I could have lived my entire life before never throwing a blade or worrying about fighting anyone and here I was going to be fighting for my right as a breeder.

I practiced throwing unconsciously as I thought some more. Before I had been pulled into the past I would have become one of the crowd in Japan. I stood out in the past for my clothes, the jewel, and my looks, in my old present I stood out for being 'sick' all the time, and now here I stood out for landing what many considered the best position/job. I never had to deal with jealous women before and I wasn't sure how to handle it. Should I ask the boys or maybe Joanne? It was all so confusing so maybe getting out tonight would be a good idea to clear my head.

Finishing practice with Inuyasha I went to take a quick shower to cool off. I was rinsing my body as I looked at the mark again on my shoulder. It was still a little puffy but otherwise seemed to be okay. It really was a piece of art even if it did only have four colors. I traced over the runes that almost cost me my life and was ever so glad that I hadn't fainted before screaming. Satu would have finished and we all might have been killed. I half wondered why Midoriko hadn't come out to say anything about it but I guess maybe she was busy keeping the jewel quiet to notice.

Getting dried off and dressed again I left the bandage off. I went back to the place Sesshoumaru first showed me and saw near the water on my cushion. Yumi was already there.

"Hey Yumi." I smiled at her and she nodded her head in hello. SHe didn't look happy for some reason so I decided to ask. "What's wrong?" she sighed.

"My sister is going to be here near noon. Mr. Takahashi said I could really only help train yo untill she got here. My sister is great and all but she is really strict. Now that I have met you and got to know you I just know that you two aren't going to get along to well. My sister tends to judge first and ask questions later. Now I don't mean like bad judgments but just ones like how well you can control your powers and seems to think that everyone has had the same training."

I frowned at this information. So she decided what I could do before I did anything? How was that fair to start training and not know something that you need for something bigger? ugh. Just my luck to have a strict teacher rather then keade, how I missed that woman.

"Well thank you for the warning Yumi but I will reserve making any comments until after I meet her. I think we should do a little healing today since I guess I am going to need my arm all better sooner then later." Yumi nodded and sat across from me. Together we did the exercises and power building techniques that had already become second nature.

Finally I removed my top to reveal my wife beater underneath and together we raised our hands to the mark. With her hands over mine I could feel how she directed the power to heal. I committed it to memory as Keade had taught me and felt like i had accomplished much in so short a time. Slowly we lowered the power and pulled it back in. Opening my eyes I looked at my now healed shoulder to see that the design was even better now that the cuts on my skin were gone along with the redness.

"Wow." I looked up to see Yumi looking at the mark.

"Yeah, its really pretty." Yumi shook her head.

"No I mean the runes silly."

"What about them? Something wrong?"

"No, no. They are great. It's just so unusual is all."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't they tell you what these mean?" I shook my head and felt a familiar anger grow towards the brothers for leaving me in the dark.

"These are powerful blood runes. THe strongest actually."

"Blood runes?"

"Yes don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Ugh so they didn't tell you. Okay you see I was supposed to distract you a little so yesterday you didn't freak out but I would have thought they would've told you after the mark was done."

"I wouldn't know. The stupid artist used the wrong bonding ink. I was passed out until early this morning." I shocked oh and her face paled.

"The wrong ink? Oh my god you could have been killed!" she shrieked and I had to put my hands on her shoulders to push her back down.

"That much I do know Yumi. Anyway you need to continue."

"Well I guess, do you know what they did to the artist?"

"All I know is that she is going to be disciplined by Sesshoumaru. He really didn't go into it."

"Ouch, I wouldn't want to be her then. Okay anyway the red stuff you poured the ink into was their combined blood." I interrupted with a strangled 'ew'. "Yeah they said you would do that and they didn't want you to freak so they asked me to wait until after you got it done so you wouldn't back out. Anyway the runes here are for your protection, safety, strength, hearing, feeling, and power. The protection one allows them to know from your mind if you're in danger and they can get a name of face if needed. Safety, allows you to have your mind shielded by them without a great expenses of power. Strength, now this is abnormal but it allows you to borrow each others strength. Not only in a metaphysical sense but actual strength like endurance, speed, stronger muscles, and such. Hearing, allows you to develop a mind link in which you could actually talk mind to mind with them. Feeling, allows them to know your strongest emotions and how generally you are feeling, like if you are sore or hurt. Power, now this one you don't see often because it allows your powers to mix when needed. Over all these are done in the strongest runes not only in meaning but design. These are more complicated then most which I think is strange. You should talk to them about why these look a tiny bit weird."

I took in what she had to say about the runes and thought over what I already knew. It seemed the brothers were making sure that I had options for the battles ahead. The strength and power runes were dead give away to that. The problem was that I had no idea how to do that. I guess I had to speak to them again. Sighing I nodded my head and stood up to practice archery.

End of chapter 54

Author's note: I wish to thank Jessica Bowman for her help in researching techniques on several fighting styles and her information on bows. Please congratulate her for being a great help!

8-24-05

Kagome grabbed her old fashion bow with a single string and curved wood. She had marked the bow in several places to help with her aim. One was for the strongest and longest shot and finger grooves every half inch or so to reduce the distance. She had looked up this technique a while back before she made the wish and knew it was called string walking. It had been pretty effective in the past though she broke her string allot. There were a lot of different bows now but this is what she was most comfortable with since it had defended her for over five years.

Keeping her eyes on her targets she shot from the first mark and hit a bulls eye at 40 yards. She heard the satisfying sound of a solid 'thunk' before taking aim again. She pulled a variety of shots from 10 yards back to 40 till she emptied her quiver. Stretching her now worn out arms she headed to the shower to use the warm water to relax her muscles.

The shower felt great and she dressed more appropriately for meeting the miko Etsu since Yumi warned her that she was traditional and strict. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail she dropped her clothes down the laundry shoot that was near the door knowing that by tomorrow they would be cleaned and folded on her night stand. As she was thinking in the shower she couldn't help but get angry at the things that the brothers kept keeping from her. She pondered several ways to make sure from now on they didn't keep secrets and she knew that sitting Inuyasha always helped perhaps she should get one for Sesshoumaru? Yes that seemed like a good idea perhaps Yumi knows something about them.

It took her a little while but she found Yumi putting away the targets she had been shooting before. "Hey Yumi!"

"Yes Kagome?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Do you know anything about subjugation necklaces?"

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

After leaving Kagome to train with Inuyasha I knew I had to call my uncle and explain to him why I had his daughter. Though a pain she had never before treated me with anything less then respect. Mentally I prepared myself for a very trying conversation. I sat at my desk and called my secretaries for today's paper work as I signed in to my computer. I got settled and drank my warm tea that I had prepared earlier.

Once I had the days paper work I scanned through it carefully to see if any needed immediate attention but I found none. So instead I picked up the phone and dialed the number for my uncle.

Ring...Rinn..

"Hello. Kane Takahashi residence."

"Yes is Mr. Takahashi in? I need to speak to him on an urgent matter."

"Yeah he is, Hang on." must be a grand child because I know he has taught his children better phone manners. I also heard a muffles 'ji-chan'. It took a few minutes but finally he got on.

"Hello Kane speaking."

"Hello uncle. I needed to inform you of some trouble."

"Sesshoumaru? how good to hear from you even if it's about trouble. How have you been doing?" I sighed for once my uncle was in a good mood and I was going to destroy it. 'damn.'

"I am fine uncle and before you ask so is Inuyasha."

"Good to hear, good to hear. So what is this about?"

"Well to start with I was wondering if you received my invitation yet?"

"Invitation? Oh you mean the one that arrived a day or so ago? Well yeah but i have ben busy watching my grandchildren for the past few days and haven't had time to catch up on the mail yet."

"Uncle you really need to pay more attention to the things I send you. That invitation is to Inuyasha's and my presentation."

"presentation you say? You mean you two bakas finally decided on a breeder? ha ha ha." I pulled the phone away from my ear and waited for the old man to calm down. I had to wait a good five minutes before he sobered up enough to talk.

"Now that was funny dear boy." I growled at him for calling me a pup but he continued. "Now really what is this about?"

"Do you have your mail handy uncle?"

"Yeah it's by the phone here."

"Then please open the invitation I gave you." I waited for a minute and I had the pleasure of him giving a slight gasp before picking back up the phone.

"You really mean this Sesshoumaru?"

"Why would I send out the invitation if I didn't? Call any other house leader and you will get your answer. Anyway the reason I'm calling is because of Satu."

"What did my daughter do now? You know I can not allow you to punish her."

"No. I have need to discipline her."

"What could she have done to deserve that?"

"My breeder went to get the conbined mark of the east and west last night. Satu ignored her instincts and used the wrong bonding ink. She nearly killed us three."

"By the Kamis I need to sit down." I heard nothing more for awhile. "She really used the wrong ink? What was the wrong ink?"

"Yes. She used the regular ink instead of the power sharing one. I could drag Eyrein up if you don't believe me."

"Ah, I see. No I don't think it necessary to drag him up. You have yet to lie to me on so serious a charge. So I take it she is a miko then. For she would have known to use the power sharing if your breeder were youkai."

"Yes. Our breeder is a miko. Actually the strongest I think to date, even stronger then Midoriko."

"That is quite the claim my boy. How are you so sure?"

"That is for me to know uncle and for you to see."

"Well then I guess I should ask what you plan to do about it?" I gave a small relieved sigh. My uncle seems to have mellowed a lot since I last had to deal with him. That made things much easier.

"I was thinking that she would still be allowed to do marks and her tattoo's but only after she finished working for me. I need a competent secretary to help fix the mess the last one made. I am having to borrow Inuyasha's at the moment. For her humility I was thinking about adding her to my staff for a year or so and maybe after that the nanny so that my breeder can have some time to herself now and then. You know how much Satu hated taking care of children and she wouldn't be able to harm my child."

"Hmm. Reasonable I suppose. How long would she serve on your staff and as nanny?"

"Like I said a year for staff and maybe two years for nanny duty? I know that she is the highest paid Person for doing house marks but I can not allow her insults to my breeder or the incident go lightly. Her income will be dramatically reduced to the needed only cases. Just enough to allow her to keep her store."

"That is really harsh Sesshoumaru. You know that she will have to wear something to restrain her powers and yet allow her to function. Are you sure that long is necessary?"

"Uncle you would not allow me to punish her before so I am taking the full discipline length to prove my point ot her. She has become a very disrespectful and has a foul mouth. She is not the kind daughter you remember uncle. She has become very self important and needs to be brought down to help level her head. For the most part uncle you have raised very good children but she has become a prick in society's side for the past 60 years or so."

"I see. Well I guess I do want you to drag up Eyrein then. I would like to see what my once good daughter has become. If she is as bad as you say and if she hasn't reformed by the time you are done then I will take matters into my own paws. She will not trouble you again."

"That would be very much appreciated uncle. It is good to hear you accept things for a change then question me about them and my motives."

"I have finally grown to realize my dear boy that even if you explained them to me I probably wouldn't understand. I was a warrior and a good one, for my father named me correctly, but you inherited your father's intelligence. You have yet to lie to me and you have ruled very well over the past centuries once you made up with your brother. Your decisions of your youth had me on edge for a long time on how you would turn out but I think my brother would have been proud." For a moment I was to shocked to respond for this was praise coming from my once greatest critic. I tried to think of how to respond when he continued.

"I have a feeling that you are surprised Sesshoumaru. Even if you don't ask I will explain why now I believe that you are a good ruler. You see I have tried to raise my pups right and now I see how they took my teachings and applied it to their own pups. Many of them are brats because they believed I was to strict. Even some of my best pups have lied to me at one time or another about how they said they disciplined my grand pups. However, I have personally tried to find out if you ever lied to me and no matter who I questioned they all said the same thing and the story never deviated from what you reported to me."

"It is a rare quality that you and your brother have. The raw honesty that is all to rare. How your father managed to pass that along and not I will forever remain a mystery to me. I watched as you took the lives of every one of the rebels that your father had not the heart to take and the western lands grow and prosper. I watched in worry of your ruthlessness when it came to enemies but once the field had cleared all were to afraid to rise up again and almost a thousand years of peace has been the result. Never in the history of our clan ruling the western lands has there been such a feet."

"Now you have secured a breeder and are presenting her in two days. You have honored your father's memory by allowing your brother to become part of your house and now you both will have children that he so wanted. I must congratulate you Sesshoumaru. We have often disagreed about your tactics but the result is undeniable. I will be honored to attend."

Rarely in my life was I speechless but to have my once greatest opponent in ruling the western lands complement me and say that he was coming to my presentation was almost almost enough to make me shed tears. My father's approval was all I wanted when I was a pup and to have him say that his older brother, my father, would have been proud made my heart clench in emotion so strong that I had a hard time controlling my throat as I spoke.

"To hear you say that uncle is very surprising as well as pleasing. I would be very much pleased for you to come. I am thankful for your thoughts that my father would be proud of me, for it was and is my greatest wish. I will take good care of your daughter and will try and break this unfavorable attitude so that she is once again the kind girl I once knew. I will see you at the presentation, I look forward to it. Now that we have settled the greatest disagreement in our relations perhaps you might welcome a private meeting to discuss the past and the future."

"You always did take the first advantage to change something my boy. I think I would like that, for we have been to distant in the past. Family unity has always been a key part in the ruling of the western lands though you have handled it very well on your own. Does an earlier meeting before the presentation sound alright to you? No time like the present."

"That would be acceptable. I will have one of my staff leave a message as to when and where. Good day uncle."

"Yes. Good day Sesshoumaru." we hung up. I sat there for a good long time before the beeping of the elevator brought me from my thoughts. Looking up I saw Inuyasha come in.

"Hey bro. You look a little pale. Are you alright?" I shook my head. "What's wrong? Nothing with the presentation I hope."

"No the preparations are fine. I just got done talking to our uncle." Inuyasha growled.

"That old fart? What did he have to say that made you turn all white? Not complaining about your leadership again is he?"

"No. In fact he just complemented me." Inuyasha snorted in contempt. "Said that since I had never lied to him and even though he disapproved of my ruthlessness that the results he couldn't deny. He said that father would have been proud and is coming to the presentation."

"You mean the youkai that has been plaguing us for centuries has up and decided that he likes how we have done things?"

"Yes."

"Is it just us or has the whole world turned crazy in a matter of days?"

"No Inuyasha it isn't us. So my guess is that the world has lost it." Inuyasha laughed and I chuckled a little.

"So the bastard is coming huh? Well I guess that is a good thing. Make those rebel houses think twice about stirring up more trouble."

"yes. With the unknown enemy at the moment that is a good thing. He has agreed to meet us early on that day to talk and I think it wise to make him an allay at this time. I told him that she is a miko and stronger then midoriko. That should get his attention long enough to see her. That way Kagome can see if his intentions are true."

"hmm. You have a point. If he has indeed changed his opinion then that would be great so that we could unite our houses once again."

"Well he seems genuine. He is allowing me to take the maximum time to discipline Satu. He also wants to see ho bad she has become and if we can't rid her of her attitude then he is taking it into his own paws." Inuyasha whistled.

"That is nothing short of a miracle. He hasn't allowed you to touch her for punishments in fear of your old reputation. Handled it himself and look where that lead."

"True. But I don't think that he is going to hold back this time. She has truly crossed the line and even he can't let that slide."

"We'll see. Anyway I came to tell you that I over heard the girls chatting."

"This is important why?"

"Well open the link and you will find out. Let's just say that she found out what the mark is made of."

I did as he instructed and opened the link. THe first thing I could feel was a great amount of concentration but under neath that a great deal of anger that was asking to surge forth. It nearly scalded me and I only got a little taste of her feelings from the rune. Hopefully she wasn't so mad that she wouldn't see reason.

"Has it been like this long?"

"It is growing stronger. At first I think the shock of what she was really told was to much but that is wearing off. I never felt how angry she could get I only got say into the ground. I could tell then by how hard I hit. So I do not know how reasonable she is."

"well I guess we will find out together then."

"Yeah I just hope I don't fall through the floor. I really don't feel like sitting in a wheel chair at the presentation."

"How long till she arrives?"

"She only had archery left to do and a shower. Yumi said that Etsu should be here around noon so I think Kagome is going to dress nice for her."

"Okay then. Call the staff and have them prepare a special lunch then. Make sure they ask Yumi what Etsu's favorite dish is and have it served. have them warn Yumi that if we find out she lied she is going straight home without the past few days pay."

"Alright. You do realize we are in deep shit right now, right?"

"Why is that?"

"Kagome is really really scary when she is mad." I chuckled.

"You have reason to be afraid Inuyasha with that collar on your neck. I however have no such charm. I have little to fear."

"If you say so, just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Consider it noted brother. We will see how she is when she arrives."

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I just shook my head at my brother's folly. I didn't tell him about Kagome's conversation after her shower. Yumi and Kagome were talking about subjugation necklaces when I left. I wouldn't be surprised if Kagome was making one for him as we spoke.

I would laugh if he got a collar on his neck too. Let him take the fall that i had and see if he doesn't fear it. like I said she could be scary when she was angry.

End of Chapter 55

8-27-05

Author's Note: Hey everyone I am sorry for taking so long to update. I just couldn't get this chapter to come out the way I wanted it to for the next part of the story. I had to totally rewrite and rethink this chapter. Anyway that is all I really have to say. Enjoy the chapter and please remember to rate and review. I LOVE the reviews the most people. heh heh

Kagome's P.O.V.

I had never felt as angry as I had once Yumi and I had finished talking about the necklaces. It almost seemed spell inspired, the rage I felt, but even if it was i wanted to collar that arrogant youkai. I would have understood and accepted what needed to be done if they had taken the time to explain. After all, I was the one that decided to accept the position and if I wasn't ready to commit I would have said so or chosen differently.

I needed them to take the time to teach me the rest of the submissive positions and about the houses. Not to mention the training for dinning and being a good dancer. I had no idea how to dance and I was pretty sure that some was going to happen that night just like at the ball. My defense training was the only thing I had confidence in. Shouldn't I be preparing myself more for the battle of wits ahead? Taking Shippo down was semi easy since I had known him but I will not know many if any more youkai at the presentation. i had no problem reading auras but I believed I would have trouble in a room full of youkai. The mixing alone is going to be terrible and trying to define which belongs to anyone is going to be hard.

The elevator took me to the home floor and I thanked Yumi again in my mind for the blessed teeth she gave me. Yumi explained how to make the necklace and offered some beads that she had just in case. They were specially blessed Canine teeth. She wasn't sure what animal they were from but she assured me that the animal had died of natural causes first before pulling its teeth. There were only seven of them so I needed some string and other beads. She also told me that I could place up to seven commands, one per tooth. Thinking about it for a moment and then remembered the beads Keade had given me for my birthday that was still in my bag I headed for my room.

As I walked in I noticed the full length mirror on the wall had been added. sighing at the reflection I noticed the plain miko robes I had dawned made me look like Kikiyo again. It was terribly hard to get over the fact that Inuyasha had compared me to that clay bitch for so long that I started to believe it. The blow to my self esteem was harsh and I wasn't sure if I had truly recovered. Glaring at the reminder of my failure to put Inuyasha in his place a long time ago I turned towards the closet and pulled out the yellow monstrosity.

It was funny now that that my wish changed the future but that my mom never questioned what had happened to my bag to make it look like it did. I dumped out the side pockets and rummaged through the junk and finally found the small bag of beads. I pulled out some twine that used to make a temporary cloths line I began to string the beads. The green jade looked really pretty along side the slightly rounded white canine teeth.

Going over every situation in my mind I came up with only two that I really wanted. I wanted a command that would make him tell me the answer to any question I asked because I wanted no more secrets. I had listed several possibilities for the command and 'Speak' or 'Speak to me' was the only one that wasn't used everyday. I also needed one that would make him stop and hold still like Inuyasha. I thought a while listing every command to stop that I knew but it wasn't till I thought about dogs that the word 'heel' came to mind. Sometimes my brilliance surprised me because though humiliating it should work very effectively. I put the left over teeth in the now empty pouch and closed it. Stuffing everything back into the bag I put it back into the closet. If I ever needed the other teeth I could get them, remove the necklace, restring with a new tooth, and then recast. Very simple.

Striding back to the elevator and pressing the down button I readied myself for the casting. Gathering the power quickly and holding it with the chant I launched the necklace as soon as the doors opened. I felt the pull on my power and the necklace did the same as it once had with Inuyasha and broke into individual beads and formed themselves around his neck. I watched as he stood up grasping at the necklace and stepping away from his desk. I immediately spoke, "heel." and down he went into a version of a dog sitting. His tail came from around his shoulder to curve around his feet and hands.

"Now Sesshoumaru we are going to have a meaningful conversation as to why you brothers have been keeping secrets. Seeing as to how you're the elder and most likely the one who has been calling the shots I want you to answer me this. Why did you feel the need to keep what the ink was made of from me. Speak to me." my voice had been cool and even and there was a slight pause before I heard the answer.

"We were not sure how you would take it. Inuyasha knew that you hadn't liked a lot of blood before and if that held true you wouldn't like knowing that the blood you were blessing would be part of the ink that was used to mark you." A quiet silence invaded the room.

"You never gave me the chance to be okay with it." I said quietly but my voice rose with my convictions as I continued, "I will not have you guys keeping secrets from me, especially when it concerns me. I went into this feet first and have no intention of balking at my duties. I have yet to complain about anything but this is where I Put my foot down. The necklace around your neck has two commands Sesshoumaru. One obviously is h-e-e-l which is similar to Inuyasha's s-i-t. However I also included the command S-p-e-a-k, which makes you answer my question to the best of your knowledge."

"Kagome I don't think that is a good idea. Sesshoumaru looks pissed."

"That is fine for now he knows how I feel being kept in the dark. I am my own person despite any contract that I have signed. I will not be ignored nor uninformed. You two do realize that I am human right?"

"Yeah so what?" I could have screamed in frustration.

"So what? SO WHAT? You two are idiots. I have had no dealings with the houses or their breeders. I have no clue who is our ally or who is our enemy and you expect me to walk in there blind! You have not bothered to teach me any more of the submissive positions and you have to nerve to keep secrets from me! So what if I could talk around Shippo he is a youkai I know and I could easily see his aura. There is going to be a room full of youkai and their auras are going to mix! How will I be able to tell what to say when I have no experience at such things? How do I know what to say as to not insult a breed of youkai or their breeders by accidentally assuming something? Are you two even thinking about the tight rope I will be walking in two nights or do you have your heads so far up your asses that you can not see the danger I am in!" I screamed at them I ranted and raved. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I tried to calm down. Walking over to the couch and giving a sigh I sat down exhausted after my speech.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I had looked up when the doors opened only to see flecks of light stream towards me. Unsure as to what it was I tried to fight the energy off but before I could muster much of a defense they created a necklace around my neck. Standing I pulled at it trying to get it off when I heard a familiar voice say heel. Down I went almost faster then I could really move and found myself squatting with my hands between my legs and my tail wrapped around me.

My anger grew to unprecedented proportions as I growled at Kagome. I had barely heard her ask her question and I was going to refuse but my mouth worked without my permission spilling the secret as to why we had not told her. Once she explained what had happened I was even more angry and I struggled against the hold of the necklace all to no avail.

My struggles ceased and the spell finally let up once kagome sat down. I was about to discipline her when my brother stood in my way.

"Think about what she said brother. She is right."

Drugging up the conversation that I had been to angry to hear I thought about what she had said. It was true that she had no training as to the kind she would need to walk the political line of enemy and ally. It was truly curious as to how I could forget this and not realize that I was even putting her in danger. Was someone still affecting me and my judgment? If there was someone would pay and dearly.

I had not realized the blending of youkai aura's so I could not be held accountable for that. To me they were all individual and saw no reason as to why it would be any different for a miko. Deciding that this wasn't the best time to go into it since Etsu was about to arrive I put the thoughts on hold for the moment. I would also worry about getting Kagome to get he necklace off later.

"You are right Kagome. For some strange reason the list you brought to my attention never crossed my mind. However, I did not know that youkai auras blended when in groups so I could not have warned you about that. To me they stay individual. To say that this is not the best time with the other miko arriving would be an understatement. After you train with Etsu tonight we will begin training you on your manners for the houses. Tomorrow you will work with Yumi and Etsu and the afternoon you will again work with us."

"Ano...Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"You are forgetting that I agreed to go with Joanne to pick out a dress for the gathering after the presentation. How am I supposed to work with you if I am going to be gone?"

'Damn it I had forgotten about that. Why didn't I remember this sooner? Where did I go wrong?'

"Very well. Do not expect much sleep this night miko. After you train with Etsu and shop with joanne meet my in the study at home and we will start there." Kagome nodded her head.

The elevator arrived with Yumi and the server in tow. The table was set and we all sat awaiting Etsu's arrival. At one minute till non my phone rang and I answered.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi. I am sorry to bother you but a miss Etsu Yoleen is here to see you."

"Thank you Yumi. Please send her up."

"Very good sir." I replaced the phone in the cradle and sat back at my seat.

The elevator opened only moments later and out walked an old woman. I knew that her age was old but she looked older then that. She wore plain miko robes and walked with a slight limp as she used a cane. Her hair was whiter and thinner then mine and her face was wrinkled in folds of skin. If I didn't know better I would almost call her a bulldog or maybe a pug. Her eyes though were sharp and clear as she evaluated each of us.

The brush of her power had me raising mine slightly in defense but she made no move to intrude. Her power moved over each one but Kagome had the strongest reaction and nearly blew me out of my seat at the wave of power.

"Interesting little girl, very interesting. Nice to see someone who has finally a little pep in them to learn." Etsu walked/hobbled over to the empty seat and the server began dishing out the food. I watched as the server slipped into the formal way of giving out the food and nodded in approval. Lunch started and I watched Kagome try her best to eat proper and again was impressed at how well she did.

The meal went quickly and Etsu had yet to say another word. Even I, who spoke seldom, was a little unnerved at her silence. What did it mean? Why was she being quiet? More questions came to mind but I remained silent and watched on. After everyone was done Etsu cleared her throat.

"Well now I am impressed that the lords actually know the proper manners and that the young girl is close to mastering them. It should only take a week or so for her to be perfect."

"The presentation is in two days." I said.

"That is not enough time."

"It is all that you have. She also has to continue her house training and defense. You will have to make due Ms. Yoleen." her face darkened.

"Do not think you can order me around youkai."

"Oh but I can Ms. yoleen. For you see you are in the city's ruler's home. I am Mr. Takahashi of the west and there is the master of here in the east. We rule the lands and everyone in them. You are here on my sufferance and do not think that I will hesitate to throw you out." I growled at the woman.

"You do not scare me youkai. I can purify you and be done with it so save your worthless words for someone else." she scoffed. My eyes bleed red as I tried to calm down. I let my youki flare and build. Kagome and Inuyasha backed away from the table and pulled Yumi away to.

"Impertinent wench. I have lived for over a thousand years and never have I met such an idiot. Who are you to think that you could purify me? My powers are stronger then yours and if you tried you would die before killing me." I could feel the change coming on and finally I could sense her fear.

"That's right bitch. I am no two bit youkai that you are used to dealing with. I am the ruler of all on the western lands and second in command here in the east. You live on these lands on my brother's and my sufferance. Do not for one moment believe that I couldn't kill you. I would not see human justice for your death because in youkai court your word have done me dishonor and I have every right to rectify it." I took a step around the table to stand before her.

"Look at my power wench. See just what you think you are dealing with. Change your sight and if you can look upon me then you are stronger then I give you credit for." I heard her swallow hastily and felt her power shift. I watched as her eyes squinted open and immediately raised her hand. SHe turned her head towards Kagome and I could hear her gasp. Obviously she now saw the true power in Kagome also. Her body trembled and I loved every second of it.

"I apologize Mr. Takahashi. Please forgive an old woman her rash words." I thought about it for a moment and came up with a suitable punishment.

"For your actions you shall serve my house for the next two months without pay. However, I will provide food, shelter, and clean clothes." the two shakily nodded her heads and Yumi ran to hug her sister.

"Yumi take your sister and show her around. I wish to speak to my breeder now." Yumi nodded and drug her sister behind. Turning once again I headed for Kagome and pulled her into my arms. She gave no resistance as I kissed her and brushed my tongue along her lips. Her mouth opened with no hesitation and I deepened the kiss. My beasts anger was sufficiently side tracked into making our little miko moan as my hands explored a little. My lips trailed down her face to under her chin. I gave her chin a gentle lick and then whispered in her ear.

"A lick to the chin shows also submission little miko." I rubbed my cheek against hers softly and ended with my lips on her neck right above her pulse. "Allowing me to bite here would show submission though rare since it can kill. With your face turned like this and exposing your neck you are offering the choice to me. Never show fear when you offer this or my beast may take you or eat you." I said huskily as I licked her neck. Kami she tasted good and I wanted more but I pulled away once I got a good whiff of her arousal.

Inuyasha had moved and I hadn't noticed to stand directly behind Kagome and gave me a look that was part passion part anger. I knew watching had aroused him as well but it seemed to also anger him. Understandable since he was supposed to have her first. I gave him a nod and he drew Kagome in to his arms and held her against him.

Sighing with resignation at the thought of having to take a shower and relieve myself was not comforting but at least my anger was gone. Kagome's aura surrounded me relaxing my muscles everywhere but below the waist.

"Take care of her and make Joanne come early. You might want to go with them Inuyasha. I think the miko needs to learn a lesson once I get a shower." I saw Kagome's look of innocent confusion but Inuyasha smirked. I shot him a galre as I headed out of the room. hopefully it wouldn't take long.

End of Chapter 56

8-28-05

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I was holding Kagome when Sesshoumaru left and I couldn't help but smirk at his new predicament. Finally he had a collar and though it was bad for he couldn't keep any secrets anymore it was almost worth it to see him 'heel'. Kagome wasn't trying to get out of my hold and she stilled smelled a little of arousal. Leaning over I nipped at her neck and she shivered for me as she titled her head to the side to allow more access. Greedily I took her offering as my hands moved to hold her waist.

The smell was back and stronger now as my hands massaged her sides and my lips at her neck. Kami I couldn't get enough of her scent but slowly I stopped and my fingers twitched at the knowledge that in a little over three days from now I wouldn't have to stop. Kagome whimpered and he knew it was because she wanted more.

"Soon my Kagome, soon." I hugged her one last time and let go. I turned ready to make the call to Joanne when Kagome grabbed my arm.

"inuyasha?" I gave her a side ways glance.

"Yeah?"

"Sesshoumaru isn't going to teach her like he taught Yumi is he?" I smirked again at the thought.

"No, probably not." kagome gave a sigh, if it was in relief she was wrong. "He will probably be worse." she let out a frustrated growl.

"Why?"

"Yumi was rude and only insulted you so he defended you and corrected her. Etsu however insulted him. A much worse offense so that means it will be worse."

"Does he have to?" I turned a cupped her face in my hands.

"Kagome he has to rule as well as lead. He can not afford weakness when punishing an offender or more will make trouble. Etsu should have known better then to open her mouth but now that she has she will be punished. Kagome please understand that it doesn't mean he wants to but he has to."

"But he always took such pleasure in hurting others before what has changed?" I kissed her forehead and let go.

"I don't know Kagome but he has changed since you last saw him. I know you have seen him be more open and caring at least towards you, for I have seen it too. But he has also done so much for Japan and the cities that you would think him more generous by nature then the evil bastard we fought in the past. Something in his soul changed and I would like to think that it was because of you and Rin. I finally had a family with the wish you made though until now you were missing but you are here now and Rin might finally also come back. Don't judge him harshly Kagome he had a different upbringing then we did."

"I never judge anyone harshly Inuyasha, you should know that." I blushed a little knowing what she meant. "I guess it surprises me that I have come to accept the changes so easily that being reminded of how he was or is forced to be scares me a little."

"He won't hurt you Kagome." Her eyes met mine and I knew that she knew that. she gave a non and I continued to the phone. I dialed the Joanne's cell number and she picked up almost on the first ring.

"Hello Joanne speaking."

"Joanne this is Inuyasha."

"Hey. everything alright?"

"Yeah a change of plans though. If you want to go dress shopping you're going to have to go now. Kagome is going to be busy since her etiquette teacher finally arrived."

"Then why isn't she with her now?"

"She insulted Sesshoumaru."

"Ouch. Okay be there in 30 minutes of less. I have to wrap up a few things."

"Just come up to the home floor when you arrive."

"Okay."

I hung up and Kagome smiled as she linked her arm in mine and we headed to the elevator. Arriving on the home floor she seemed at a loss of what to do. I lead her to the study and sat down. Kagome's eyes were wide in wonder as she walked around one of the largest libraries known. Sesshoumaru kept a copy of every youkai history and almost all the human ones. There was only a small section that was for fiction or other other reading books. I watched as she rifted along the rows.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she didn't look at me but I knew she was listening.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and change before Joanne arrives okay?"

"Sure. Just be quick about it."

"See you in a few." she didn't respond as she pulled out a book. Smiling at her I left.

Kagome's P.O.V.

My eyes were wide open when it came to the study. Study? More like a library. How many books could one demon need? I scanned the shelves and came upon ones that didn't have titles on the spines. They looked to be hand bound with really old leather covers. One near the bottom seemed to speak to me and I couldn't help but pull it out. I totally missed Inuyasha's parting words as I slowly opened the cover.

Property of Toshiro Takahashi

Parents Keiji and Gin Takahashi.

Private journal

My fingers drifted over the page and the childish characters. Though the writing was clear the lines were almost squiggly. Laughing a little I turned the page.

Journal,

My mother told me to write important events in here so here I go. Today is my 10 th birthday and I received this now that I can write. My father is captain of the guards and my mother is the head of the servants. She basically runs the place since the lady of the west died in the war a few years back. The guards had been out numbered and the lady sent most to protect her two daughters as they fled.

Father said to choose what I want to do and I do not know what I want. I have great curiosity in everything and am constantly helping my mother in all the daily tasks of the palace from food preparation to cleaning. This year so far I have helped the cobbler and the sword smith Totosai. The sword smith is getting old and is constantly forgetting that I am there but I watch in fascination of his skill at the craft.

Father says it is good to know a little of everything if I want to be someone important when I grow up. Our house is distantly related to the Lord of the west but we still carry the last name. My father is hopefully going to make general soon since the present one is stepping down soon. He lost an arm and an eye in the last war and he says his bones ache to much to concentrate on work. I really like the old man he is kind but strict and is letting me join in the practices for the other guards. He says I have real talent and is encouraging my father to sign me up but father says that I am to young to make that big of a decision.

Well that is all there is to say for now. I will write when something important happens like my mother says.

The words flowed on the page getting clearer with every brush stroke. By the end it almost looked like a different person writing. The kanji was old a little hard to read since some had changed but overall I was pretty sure that I read it correctly. The young man that wrote this seemed so grown up and yet childish in the want to please his parents so much and referring to them so. I took the journal and closed it. I checked the shelf and made sure I could remember where I got it and went to my room. I set the journal on my side table and went to se if Inuyasha was ready.

Stepping out I knocked on Inuyasha's door.

"Yeah!" came the muffled response.

"You ready?"

"Just a minute." I leaned against the wall looking around when the elevator beeped. I went to the living room to see Joanne standing there.

"Joanne!" I called. She looked at me for a moment then ran over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Kagome! So good to see you again." I laughed at her and she let me go. We sat down to wait and we chatted a little over business at the shop and how crazy Shippo was going for the preparations for the gathering.

"So anyway I was about to tell him that the caterers were busy that day and he would have to find another when he came down the stairs yelling about how his grandson just ruined the clothes he had out to wear to the gathering. It seems that he had ordered a replicate of his old outfit that you last saw him in and Kin decided to cut snow flakes out of them."

"My kami he didn't!" I was holding my sides as I laughed.

"He did. Hopefully the store still has the measurements and cloth."

"Yeah." I said breathless. "Don't you think Inuyasha should be in here by now?"

"Is he supposed to be?"

"He told me he would only be a minute before you showed up."

"Should we go see?"

"I think so." we headed down the hall and I knocked on the door but didn't receive an answer. Opening the door I could hear water running. "Wait here Joanne. I am going to make sure he didn't fall in."

"Okay."

I headed towards the sound of water to find a small private bathroom that barely held one person. It seemed that the water was coming from the tiny stand up shower. Grasping the edge in both hands I pulled back the top to see him He had one hand against the wall and he was facing away from me. His other was in front of him and suddenly he groaned. Gulping I tried to clear my throat.

"Inuyasha?" In all my life I never saw him turn but suddenly the curtain was out of my hands and I was staring at the dark blue curtain in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"When did you get here?" his voice sounded strained.

"I had just got here. I only stepped in when you groaned. Why are you not okay?" I was worried.

"Just get out Kagome. I will be out in a moment okay?"

"Well just so you know you have been in here nearly 20 minutes when I thought you were getting dressed. Joanne is here and we have been waiting."

"Sorry Sorry. Just go please." I sighed before I got a sneaky idea.

"Why Inuyasha? After all you said that I had to help you bathe in three days from now. Won't I see everything then anyway?" I couldn't help but giggle at the frustrated growl coming from behind the curtain. It just seem as threatening with not being able to see him.

"Kagome. Leave. Now. Or . I. Will. Drag. You. In. Here." I snickered but left. I walked back into the hall to see joanne take a sniff of the air and get a sly look on her face.

"Helping Inuyasha relieve some stress Kagome?"

"Huh?" I quirked a brow and she peered at me.

"Did you touch Inuyasha?" she said carefully.

"No. I had just got in there and pulled the shower curtain to the side a little when he groaned. He jerked the curtain out of my hands and told me to get out. No reason as to why just told me to leave." Joanne laughed.

"You don't know why?"

"How would I?" she stopped laughing and really looked at me.

"You mean you couldn't smell it?"

"Smell what? Joanne just say it already you're just confusing me." she shook her head.

"I guess then it should be private. I never knew human noses were so weak." I growled a little but I knew she didn't mean it as an insult.

"Joanne." I said warningly and she jerked her head up. "Tell me or I will collar you like I did Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

"Collar?" she said worried.

"Yes. Today I learned how to place a subjugation collar on demons. Now Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have one." she looked surprised but clamped her lips together.

"I am sorry kagome but if he didn't tell you and you didn't help him then I should probably keep it to myself." I was about to order her to tell me when I heard Inuyasha interrupt.

"Damn straight you should Jo. Lets go you two." They walked off and I just stood there seething. Now I was sure I was going to take that necklace off and redo it. I couldn't stand secrets and it was something important I was missing here. clenching my hands I planned my attack to get the necklace later and thought about how to reapply it. The man wasn't going to know what hit him. Perhaps bath time would be best? hmm possiblities.

End Of Chapter 57

8-31-05

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

The walk to the elevator was very painful and it didn't help that my beast was howling at me to finish what I had started.

:Hush:

:pant..pant..want..now..pant..finish..she..aroused..us..pant..need..:

:Later. She will be ours soon.:

:grr...now...:

:No. We have to have her pure for the presentation.:

:need:

:Soon.:

:grr...promise?..:

:Hai:

:grr..better..pant..:

Finally his beast calmed enough so that his eyes returned to normal. Grumbling about stupid teaching mikos and his own actions that now turned against him. The elevator arrived on the home floor and the previously short walk upstairs now seemed much farther. Deciding to cheat this once he changed into his energy form and flew up the stairs. Materializing again at his door he quickly walked towards the bathroom losing his pants as he went.

Author's P.O.V.

Now everyone the one thing Sesshoumaru didn't realize was that his beast side would make him pay for the delay in claiming the miko. Till now the beast never had any one to tease his other half with but now that he could see his interest in the miko, well lets just say he was finally going to be able to use his ability. His beast side could, but never had till now, send day dreams to his other side real enough to make him think it really happened and could fit it what seemed long hours into mere minutes. Over the past week or so his beast side knew her smell for arousal and knew what drove Kagome wild so far which he could use most definitely to his advantage. Now while Sesshoumaru was readying the shower his beast side struck.

Beast's Fantasy

Sesshoumaru had just stepped into the shower when he heard the door open. Turning he almost gasped at seeing a nearly nude kagome in some very sexy clothing. The top has see through material except covering the nipples on her breasts. It hugged her chest tightly only to turn into a mini gown to the top of her thighs. Her underwear was tied together on the sides and he could feel his body respond by getting harder and hotter.

Her hips swayed gently sending the gown to caress her body teasingly. His hands moved of their own accord and opened the glass door after shutting off the water. He wouldn't need it right now. He met her half way and she wrapped her arms around him. Leaning over he kissed her hard and she responded with a tantalizing growl-purr that would do any inu bitch proud. Kagome pulled away and motioned for Sesshoumaru to follow.

She lead the way to the bed and laid down using her pointer finger to become him closer. Needing no more encouragement he pounced. Straddling her waist he couldn't help but admire the closer view of her clothing. He ran his expert hands over her curves ending at her straining nipples and giving them a hard tweak, Kagome arched off the bed. Accepting this invitation he used a claw to remove her top and tossed it to the side. Her now freed breasts taunted him and not one to resist a challenge he lowered his head to the left and greedily sucked.

Kagome moaned and whimpered and it just turned him on more. Switching breasts he allowed his hand to knead the other while he slide his legs lower. Kagome's hands slid into his hair and she stroked his ears lightly causing him to halt for a second before resuming with more force. He lowered his hand from her breast to the strings and gently undid the knots.

Pulling the now useless cloth away he got an uninterrupted scent of her arousal. He groaned and quickly situated his face near her black curls. He was surprised to find that the lips were shaved smooth only leaving a cute triangle of curls on top. Shrugging he gave a slow lick and to find her salty juices. Kagome arched off the bed and came onto his tongue. Giving a few last licks he moved up to see her darkened eyes and couldn't hold back anymore. Quickly sheathing himself he could help the groan of complete satisfaction at the feeling.

The pace was set slow and he watched as her head tossed side to side, her hands clenching the sheets as she mewed in pleasure. Her panting gasps spurred him faster and he could feel his climax coming. Reaching down he rubbed her clit and and finally could feel her muscles clamp and he sped up more.

Moments later he finally fit his peak and came with such force that he saw white. Slightly dizzy he shook his head and the next thing he knew he was still in the shower with his hand on his deflating cock.

'What Happened?'

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

My robotic arm was leaning against the shower wall and my other holding my deflating erection. I watched in mild wonder as my sperm followed down the drain. Sometimes being a inu of large stature in my real form had downsides. My body could and did store larger amounts of fluids then most. Some went into my non corporeal form to keep it alive and circulated in a metaphysical way. It also meant that I could produce as much sperm as my real form could. The upside was that I could go almost 24 hours without stopping. I had tried it once in my youth and went through 6 concubines. My father hadn't been amused but he let it slide as me testing my limits.

Though none of this explained what had happened now. I could have sworn I was truly with kagome and to 'wake' in my shower was most surprising. As thoughts tumbled through my head I couldn't help but hear my other side snickering.

:What are you laughing at:

:You:

:Indeed:

:Not so easy to forget is it:

:Forget:

:The sensations..pant..you added more then I did though.:

:What are you talking about:

:You never appreciated the power I had over this body. What you just experienced was my power. pant..grr..:

:Your power? you made me experience that:

:Hai:

:Why:

:You would not claim the miko..pant..So I decided to show you how much fun it could be as punishment.:

:You will never do this again: I growled.

:Oh..pant..I think I finally have something that gets to you..pant..perhaps you will listen to me now:

:She had to remain pure for at least two more days.:

:Then we claim her:

:Inuyasha gets to have her first but as long as she isn't tired then yes we claim her.:

:Good..(rumble)..Need a good rutting..pant.. You are too stressed.:

:What! You listen good my dear other half. You will not tell this Sesshoumaru what he needs.:

:Ah.but if I didn't no one would. pant. You need it trust me. For that matter so do I. I haven't been allowed to touch any of the past females, so I want her.:

:No. She is to delicate.:

:We shall see.: and with that his other side retreated. Growling in frustration at my other side I hurried and got out and dressed. I would think about this later once I dealt with the miko.

What would be a good punishment for the wench? Perhaps a whipping? or time in my torture chamber? Solitary confinement in unaccomadating conditions (rats, snakes, scorpions oh my! heh heh). She will at the very least not receive any money for training kagome for at least the two months. A handicap in her everyday life that won't interfer with Kagome's training? Hmm. So many possibilities and with her attitude perhaps I can explore more.

Walking back downstairs i could hear my brother in his shower and could sense Kagome in the study. Seeing that everything was in order I left and went to find Yumi and Etsu. I stopped at my secretaries desk to see if she had anything for me to do.

"Yumiko."

"Yes sir?"

"Is there anything that requires my attention?"

"No sir."

"Very well I shall be punishing Etsu Yoleen for insults upon my person. If anyone needs me tell them I am busy and to call back later."

"Very well Mr. Takahashi."

She didn't question as to what kind of punishment I was going to give the wench and that spoke of her intelligence. maybe I wouldn't be giving her back once things were back in order.

In the elevator the trip down to the infirmery was a short one. I could smell them on this floor and I walked in to the room. I found them tending to the still seriously injured guards that I resurrected. Though the sword brought them back and healed them enough to live the wounds were not all the way closed because I had not felt compassion for them as I had for Rin. It had been more for duty that and respect for the miko for her suggestion that I had brought them back.

"Etsu yoleen are you ready to accept your punishment?" her head turned towards me.

"What am I a 12 year old? I do not need to be punished."

"You do not seem to understand miko, I do not care what you believe or decide for I am the ruler here and only my wishes carry any weight in this discussion. You will follow me and accept your punishment or it will be worse for you."

"I refuse to be punished by an arrogant youkai who does not seem to understand that I could kill him."

"A mere mortal?" I sneeredand Etsu clenched her hands at her side. "Perhaps you have forgotten our little power struggle in my offfice miko. If you have may I remind you that I am stronger then you."

"Put your beliefs where your mouth is. I challenge you to a duel and the winner will decide whether I am to be punished or not." I smirked at her.

"Very well if you will follow me." I lead the way to the training grounds. WE shall see who is stronger wench and when I beat you you will be punished.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I had taken the girls to the nearest jewlry store first to look for a necklace for the jewel that would be blessed once Kagome was taught how. I leaned against the wall as they talked animatedly. I smiled at the scene glad to have Kagome happy again. I knew she mised Sango at times like this though she hadn't yet to say a word. The two had been closer then true sisters and Sango would be happy to hear that Kagome and I would finally start the family that she said we should. Hell even I missed the entertainment of Sango bopping the hentai monk for his advances. At least they had lived to a very nice old age and died together in their sleep. We had only been in the store about a half an hour when she came running towards me.

"Inuyasha look at what we found!" In her hands was a thin necklace made in silver and white gold. THe strands blended together or maybe braided to look very similar to rope but there was one twixting line of dark blue that caught the eye.

"It looks nice Kagome. Is this the one you want?" SHe nodded her head.

"Yeah but I need one for the party Can you hold this one?" I took it from her proffered hand and held it between my fingers noticing the texture of the necklace.

She went back to Joanne searching the racks and shaking her head. SHe leaned over and whispered something into Joanne's ear but i was unsure what she said sine the noise level in the store covered it. Finally arriving at the last rack I could hear her squeal in happpiness. I sighed grateful thatI wouldn't be draggen into another jewlry store as her and joanne came over.

"I found the perfect one! Keade once mentioned a necklace like this. Isn't it pretty Inuyasha?"

Glancing at it I felt my breath stick in my throat. The necklace was near identical to the origional that that been attached when I first tried to get it. The white beads looked so similar to the shells that had once been on it. Her holding the chain like that made me realize how similar and yet how different her and her incarnate are. I tried to smile but I could feel the strain as I looked at her.

"Inuyasha are you okay? I can get a different one if you like."

"No ist okay." she looked at me and I almost fidgeted under her stare but I held string and slowly she nodded. We paid for them and left.

"Now we can go dress shopping Kagome!" cried out Joanne as she clasped her hands together. Kagome seemed to catch her enthusiasm and nodded as they both grabbed one of my arms and drug me along. I had a feeling it was going to be a long afternoon.

End of Chapter 58

9-3-05

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I had pulled out my cell phone and called security to bring up my dear little cousin Satu. IT seems that she refused to join the cleaning crew of the building and had been in confinement since. Not that I really cared.

Stepping put I reprogramed the room into a fighting arena. Once that was complete security showed up with Satu.

"What the hell is going on here?" she screamed.

"you are going to be a training dummy my dear cousin."

"No I am not! You call my father right now and tell him you have me."

"I already have. He said that I can take the maximum amount of time to try and break you of this bad attitude of yours. It seems he was surprised to find out how rude you were and your bumbling of the house mark." she screamed in rage and I could see her start to transform but before she could I grabbed the binding cuffs and slapped them on her wrists.

Her howl of frustration hurt my ears as she returned to her humanoid form. She jerked at the chains only to find her strength reduced to that of a human. I smirked at her when her eyes went to my face and her growl permeated the room.

"Take these off now Sesshoumaru! I will not stand for this! I am a lady and you have no right to do this to me!"

"How wrong you are dear cousin. I am the second in command here in the East. Inuyasha and your father agreed to let me handle your punishment. Now do be quiet. Etsu Come here." I said as I glanced at her. I could see her rage in her aura but I was not worried about it.

"What youkai?" she said once she arrived.

"If you wish you may practice with Etsu. Even if you don't I prefer to warm up and she will be my sparring partner." Etsu seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding.

"What is allowed to practice on her?"

"Since she is being punished anything that won't take her youki away permanently or kill her." she hummed and nodded obviously quiet satisfied. I allowed Etsu to move to the center of the ring and I tossed a staff to Satu.

"Begin anytime you are ready Etsu."

I felt her gather her power and begin to separate it. I knew what she was doing for I had seen this before. She was diving up her energies into shields, weapons, and reserves like any good little miko. She had to make sure she saved enough for her duel with me and this allowed her to separate out enough for a small warm up. Satisfied that she was going to be a traditional miko I grabbed a practice sword and began a few katanas to work out my muscles mentally planning my attack.

Kagome's P.O.V.

We entered the first shop with enthusiasm. I knew what I wanted for the party or at least the style but color was up for debate and so were shoes and accessories. SHopping with Sesshoumaru was great but then I only picked the colors and allowed the dress make design it to perfection for me. Here things were already made and it was the hunt for the perfect fit that made this so much fun.

I had never really been a girlie girl but now I had money to spend and a helper along for the ride. My old friends are great and all but they wouldn't understand why this was so important for me. I could see them now trying to help but having no idea what I had in mind. I was going to choose something that was a near replica of Shippo's old clothes only in a female version and maybe a different color if his turned out to be unflattering.

I immediately went over to the dresses that had small vests that went with them and ignored everything else. I knew I probably could have asked Joanne to make me a dress and she would have been happy to do it but she already had so much to do arranging the party and help shippo with all their family members. It would be a night to remember for sure. THat reminds me I need a camera too.

Looking through the racks I explained to Joanne what I was looking for and since she had seen Shippo's outfit before it had gotten ruined she was the perfect person to help in getting the dress. We pulled nearly a dozen of similar dresses and went to try them on.

The first was a light lavender color with with leaves woven throughout in random places. It had a jacket/vest that hung loosely around my body stopping a few feet from the floor. It looked really nice but it wasn't what I was looking for.

The next was a slivery blue also with leaves but had a cluster of berries too alternating along the length. It stopped around my ankles and was a full pouf dress but I had the feeling with trickers in the family it wouldn't be a good idea.

The third was closer in that it was green but it was a solid color with blue trimming. It was pulled back at the waist and had an Aline shirt but while slimming and pretty I wanted the leaves.

The fourth was a disaster with a dark brown nearly black dress and green vest. I didn't want to say what I looked like the material bunched and I couldn't get comfortable.

The fifth was a auburn color and truly a fall color but I looked to pale in it and had to place it back unwillingly.

The sixth was a gentle sea green with lovely leaves and so close to Shippo's original shirt that I almost bought it just because. However, it was not to be with the block style and seem lines. I wanted a semi-elegant dress not one that made me look like a twentieth century moo moo. shudder at the thought.

The seventh was a pink rose color and looked very nice on me. There were acorns and berries on it and though no leaves the natural nuts and berries almost made up for it. The designs were off white on the pink dress and didn't distract from the color at all just added interest.

"Joanne what about this one? I really like it and though it has no leaves I think it would complement Shippo's clothes."

"Kagome while the dress itself is beautiful he is wearing green, blue, and tan this would clash."

"Oh, I suppose your right. I guess I have to look both for something that flatters me and mixes well with his huh?"

"That would be a good idea."

"Okay next one I guess."

We eventually ran out of dresses and had to move on to other stores. After three we finally found the perfect one. It was a darker sea green with ivy on it that went to the floor with splits up the side to my knees with a (diet pepsi blue) light blue jacket. It took another six stores to find a matching pair of shoes but I got them. Since I had to wear the jewel I decided to pick up another necklace that matched the jacket and shoes. I also picked up a sterling silver bracelet with little foxes in various poses. It was so cute. We were done in three hours and I felt very proud.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

NEVER..Never.. again am I going shopping with two girls. How did Sesshoumaru do it? How does he stand there and take the mindless talk that the two insisted on? 'How 'bout this one? Or maybe the blue?' God I never want to step into a dress shop again. Shopping with kagome in the past was never such a bother but then again that was food shopping not clothes. For the first time I believe I should have listened to Shippo.

He knew he had gotten off lightly if Shippo's stories were true about spending an entire day in the mall where he only had to spend three hours. However the difference was that he could block out unwanted smells and he couldn't. The barrage of smells made him dizzy and the noise was almost more then his ears could take. He tried to rub them to get rid of the ringing.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" I nodded as I continued to rub my ears. "Why are you rubbing your ears then?"

"You might not hear everything but I do wench so quiet down will ya?" I snapped at kagome and then realized what I had said. Gulping I slowly lowered my hands and turned to look at her. She wasn't crying and that was good and she didn't seem terribly angry another good thing but she looked at me for a minute and then grabbed my hand and lead me to a bench.

"Have a seat you jerk." and she pushed me down and I could hear Joanne giggling a little ways away. For a minute I wasn't sure what to expect but then I felt her hands on my ears and they began circular motions that nearly tickled because of the gentleness she was using.

I could also feel her miko powers gently soothing away the pain and I began to hear normally again. I wasn't sure when I started but I began a low growl in my chest in contentment as I leaned back and nudged her hands for more. I was almost asleep when she stopped and before I could control it I whimpered at the loss of her warm hands and soothing aura.

"Come on you big puppy we still have to get back." Kagome grabbed my hand again but I didn't care I was still on a natural high from before and followed docily as my body knew how.

Joanne's P.O.V.

I had to give Kagome credit for one thing if nothing else she had energy. What I would have taken time with she just rushed through and got what she wanted with no second thoughts. I had thought kits were hard to watch but Kagome seemed to move at even a faster pace then the kits. Inuyasha didn't seem to have trouble keeping up and it made me wonder just how fast and far they walked in the past that they were used to that pace. Then again they were trying to bring down that vile hanyou and perhaps it was just habit? I would have to ask at a later time.

Kagome also could change clothes faster then I could. It almost seemed that she went in shut the door and opened it again in a different outfit. (Courtesy skill learned from living with a lecher, heh heh) It was much different then shopping with anyone else in my family but it was a nice change knowing that I was going to be able to get home early and finish preparations for the gathering and actually get some sleep tonight.

I hadn't noticed Inuyasha rubbing his ears because he was walking behind us but it seemed kagome had a sixth sense 'perhaps a doggie sense' that something was wrong with him. It wasn't till I turned around that I remembered that he was hanyou and didn't have the control to filter out noises and smells. It was funny to watch Kagome boss around a creature that could kill her in seconds and him actually listening was even more astounding.

I giggled when I heard his growl it seemed so much like the purr my father told me about. I could feel Kagome's power rise just a little and the effect on Inuyasha was in interesting as he did indeed act like a puppy pushing against his owners hand for attention. I so wished I had a camera handy.

Following his little ear rub we went our separate ways since what we had set out to do was done and we all still had things to do. I was happy for my heart's uncle to finally have someone he was so comfortable around. He had been kind and gruff before but he still held a small distance between our family and himself but now he seemed so much more willing to be around us kids that it was surprising. I had been lucky to see him once every few months once I had grown up but seeing the changes just a few days made with Kagome back was heart warming. Perhaps he would finally make the offer to officially adopt Shippo into the Inu clan.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I had watched out of the corner of my eye at the miko as she practiced a number of spells on Satu. I was almost positive that she had something up her sleeve that she thought I couldn't beat but that was to be seen. Satu looked much worse for wear once the miko was done with gashes that were healing much slower then normal and ripped clothing. I could see the fire in her eyes as she watched the miko perform spell after spell and knew she wanted revenge but she stayed silent.

Almost an hour later the miko announced that she was ready and I nodded as the guards removed satu's chains but left the cuffs so that she was still restrained. Satu was given a blade that i knew she favored and we began. I moved slowly as to allow her time to block since this was for show against the miko. I was allowing her to build a sense of confidence if she didn't know about my speed and it also gave Satu a chance to defend herself.

"Come of it Sesshoumaru and get a move on. we both know you are faster then this. Don't treat me like an infidel just because of these restraints." she growled in Inu.

"I am not doing it for your benefit Satu but for the miko's. You would not be able to keep up if I went faster but if you are so willing to be hurt then I will speed up." I growled back and attacked with faster moves but still nothing a human couldn't see.

Twenty minutes later I stopped and had the security guards take hold of her again. "Now Satu are you willing to be part of the staff or do you want your cell until I can get down to beat your attitude out of you?" she growled at me but I ignored her. "Speak now Satu or I will have you tossed in a restraining cell and you will have nothing but maybe a few bugs to keep you company."

"Fine." her voice was harsh in anger. "I will join your pitiful staff." I nodded and the guards took hold of her arms. "Have her report to my lead maid She will know what to do." They saluted and lead her away.

"Now then Miko are you ready for your duel?"

"Yes."

"Yumi are you to stand as witness?"

"Yes."

"Very well." I stepped to my side of the ring. "Shall we begin?" The miko nodded and i was off.

"You can not use an invisible spell in a duel." the miko screamed. I stopped behind her and whispered into her ear.

"I am not using an invisible spell. I am merely using speed." and I darted from behind her to stand in front of her as she had turned to look over her should to see that I was no longer there.

"In front of you miko." I said as I stood at ease. Her head jerked towards my voice and I began a simple dance like move to demonstrate moving faster with each step till again I seemed to disappear.

"Cheap illusions." she scoffed as she raised her bow. I raised an eyebrow at her but let her believe what she willed she would soon find out the truth. I let her take aim and fire a few shots. Each was plucked out of the air and the power put into them over come with mine. Once she was satisfied that she must have at least hit once she stopped and I approached her slowly. In one hand I held each of her arrows and raised them in front on her face and snapped the six arrows in half before I dropped them to the ground.

"Try again." she cast a barrier and knelt down to pick up a piece of her arrow and her faced turned into a scowl.

"How did you know the symbol I place on the tail end of my arrows? No demon can touch a purified arrow. These must be fake."

"No weak demon yes. However, I am not weak. I did not know that you placed anything on your arrows. I only caught them and over whelmed the power you placed in them."

"Impossible."

"Would you prefer to try without the arrows?" I smirked as her aura flared and she took off the quiver and dropped it to the ground.

"Very well youkai. I shall test you theory."

The real duel began as i used my whip to shatter her barriers and strike at her while she used her hands to send bolts of power. I never bothered to dodge her weak attacks I merely raised my own power to absorb them. I called upon kagome's power to help. Using the bond that we had created I absorbed her power and built it up and soon I would release it back at her.

I toyed with her for a while allowing her to weaken herself more and more. The miko's movements slowed as nearly an hour passed and her energy was truly getting low. She was tapping into her reserves now and I hadn't yet broken a sweat.

Finally she seemed ready for something desperate and I could feel her gathering her energy as I again struck at her barrier. As it shattered I wrapped my whip around her and allowed the poison to take affect. Her concentration shattered and her power dissipated into nothingness. I allowed the poison to burn for a short while before strengthening it back into a solid whip.

"Not so strong now are you miko? I believe I have won the match and now I get to decide your punishment. As I have stated you will not be paid for two months as you train my miko. You will join Yumi in her service of my building and its residents. I will not stand for any back talk and you will address my as Mr. Takahashi or milord not youkai. If you break any of these rules or cause any problems for my other staff then I shall use this whip that i have around you now and allow the poison to flow. your skin will become nothing but scars and ragged skin if you misbehave. Head my warning both of you." I allowed the whip to dissipate and turned my back to leave. I could feel something behind me and I released the pent up miko energies neutralizing the problem. I could hear two gasps from behind me but I paid no heed.

"That will be 10 lashes tomorrow miko. See yourself to the infirmary. You smell of blood and my servants are clean." I stepped into the elevator and turned around. I watched for a moment Yumi help her sister up before the doors closed.

End of Chapter 59

9-5-05

Kagome's P.O.V.

We arrived back at the western building a little after six in the evening. I took my purchases to my room and hung up the dress and placed the jewelry in my wardrobe jewelry case. I freshened up by washing my face and changing shirts. Feeling much better I began to wonder what Sesshoumaru did to Etsu.

I knew he wasn't happy with how she defied him but though I was a compassionate soul I knew she brought it upon herself. I stood up to him in the past but as an enemy not a potential employee and never did I call him just 'youkai'. I shivered at the thought of his anger when she called him that. Shaking off needless thoughts I headed down to his office to eat.

When the elevator doors opened I only saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Curious as to where the others were I opened my mouth to ask but was cut off.

"Yumi is tending to her sister and shall join us momentarily. The other miko is resting in the infirmary." I nearly gasped.

"What did you do to her that she is in the infirmary?" My hands rose to rest on my sides and my foot started to tap. Sesshoumaru only raised a brow and didn't comment. I huffed at his attitude and after a while I began to feel silly standing there like I was so giving an aggravated growl I stormed to my seat and sat down. I opted to cross my arms and stare at him instead.

"Kagome I will not answer such a needless question. If you must know ask Yumi or the other miko. I care not."

"And why can't you answer?"

"I do not wish to." I huffed again but let it go. I knew she wasn't dead since he said I could still talk to her and that is all I could really expect from him.

"Inuyasha has he told you what happened?"

"Yes."

"Well..?"

"Not now Kagome. Maybe after dinner okay?" I sighed they both didn't want to talk and I had a feeling using the 'speak' command would be a bad idea. I settled into my chair and wondered if maybe I should try to seduce an answer but before I could decide on whether that was a good idea the elevator beeped and out came Yumi with a bandaged Etsu at her side.

I stood up and nearly ran to Etsu to help her to the table but I held back realizing that if I did so it would tarnish her honor since she didn't ask for help. I also realized that I had ties to the house of the moon now and I couldn't help someone whom Sesshoumaru saw fit to punish. I had been angry at her for her words to him and agreed to some degree that she needed an attitude adjustment but I wasn't sure if that adjustment justified bandages. There was also a strange feeling as if there were hands upon my shoulders holding me back. So I sat back down and once I did I could hear the brother's almost sub vocal growl of approval.

Once they were seated an uncomfortable silence settled but none dared to break the tentative silence. I had to hold myself still as I felt like fidgeting but thankfully the elevator beeped again announcing supper. I nearly leap from my seat to help but I held still. Supper was served and I waited for Sesshoumaru to begin.

Before my fork even made it to the plate I heard someone clear their throat. I glanced up but no one was looking at me so again I tried and again the clearing of the throat. From behind my bangs I saw Etsu looking at me.

"What is it Etsu?" my words were clipped.

"You are holding the fork wrong." I looked at her and she held up her hand and I could see the difference. I corrected it and she nodded and I speared some food and was about to place it in my mouth when I heard her clear her throat again.

"What now?" I said gruffly and she showed me how to shake the extra sauce off my chicken so that I wouldn't have to dab my chin later. The rest of the meal went on in a similar fashion from how to correctly hold each utensil, how to properly shake and eat every dish that had been served, to finally the replacing of the silverware. I also learned how to place my silver ware on the plate once I as done so that the waitresses at the presentation knew to take it away. What would have taken only 20 minutes to eat took a full hour and by that time the food was cold and didn't taste as good but I was hungry and I still ate it all.

Once we were all done Yumi and Etsu left to go back to the infirmary and I was called over to the couch. I vaguely remembered something about more training but my head was a little fuzzy.

"Kagome you made a very good point earlier and it is time to rectify our mistake in falling behind in your house training. You have completed many of your other tasks so well and you have been to the past it was hard to remember that you had no prior dealing with the houses and that is solely our fault. It was almost like a spell to forget because on my list to complete for every new house breeder is the education behind the houses. With all that has been going on it wouldn't surprise me if it was. So I have here a list of the major houses of each youkai animal category. Dealings with houses that are natural enemies is difficult and some are because of past grievances."

"Okay I get that much. So do I just study the list and hope not to mess up or are you going to maybe give me some information on the breeders so that I know who to talk to and who to avoid." they blinked and then looked at each other. I groaned mentally for I knew this was the classic look of 'was I supposed to do that?'.

"How bout this Sesshoumaru. You go over there to your computer and see if you have a personality profile of the house breeders since you had one on the house leaders while Inuyasha and I study the list to see what I can learn tonight?" I motioned for him to scoot along and to my surprise he just stood up and went. Grinning like the cheshire cat I turned to Inuyasha.

"So are you ready to explain to me the houses?" Inuyasha groaned but nodded.

"The house of the moon has several allies including myself and now our uncle's the Kin Kanemaru (House of the golden circle, Thanks Dean!). Our uncle has only recently come to our side and we are no sure exactly of our standing. We will be finding out tomorrow. Also we have The Kin Kawakami (House of the Water God) they have been stead fast in loyalty. The house encompasses many forms of youkai from sharks, whales, fish, and almost any other under water creature. The lord over the house is Kaijin (Sea god) his original name has been lost since the change when he assumed the throne. He is a immigrated walrus but his clan is one of the few faster breeding ones and has kept the position by numbers."

"Another is Kin Fushin (House of the loyal, Thanks LadySesshoumaru1) a house made up primarily of lesser inu's and wolves."

"Lesser? In what way?"

"Well in power for one but also in stature. Their true forms aren't the Titan size like our line but only about the size of a horse or so. However, they make great scouts and such so they also have been closely tied to us."

"I see. So am I to expect challenges from the houses tied to us?"

"I can't say no for sure because breeders are separate from political maneuvers. You would think that the two are tied together since the houses have to pay for them but it was decided long ago that if a breeding female of a house wanted something more then her current station she would fight for it like everyone else. So they removed the penalties for houses whose breeders challenge allies one's."

"So you're saying that I am going to be left alone to fight every female that wants my place?" His look turned pensive.

"Not exactly. You see that is why there is a rating system. You fight the weakest first and if you defeat them you move up. Each fight at the ball is designed to find your fighting plateau and once you are beaten you are in that category. None stronger can challenge you and only the first victor gets the reward."

"Okay. So what exactly is the difference between the presentation and the ball?"

" Presentation is the showing off of the chosen house breeder. A way to either rub it in your competitions face about one of a few things like strength, power, beauty, skills like anything from singing to fighting, or one of the most prized is smell. The real complement to any house is that the house leader's scent mixes well with hers. Now I know we have mentioned the ball being hosted any where from six months to a year after this. The ball is where the challenges take place."

"Since the presentation is a getting to know you and how strong are you deal the ball itself lasts anywhere from three days to a month depending on the challenges. If the other breeder wins the breeder can make a deal to bear a child for that house and is paid anywhere from her yearly pay to triple. The house is forced to accept whatever she demands on payment in cash at least."

"However, the more conniving ones will try and gut any breeder literally so that she can't breed. If she can't breed then she can demand to take place of the fallen breeder for that house and gets paid her house's pay along with the one she beat. It is a fierce competition."

"Nice of someone to not to mention this earlier when I had the choice between becoming a regular breeder and a house one."

"Are you regretting your decision?" his voice wavered and I felt bad. It wasn't his fault how the system was set up.

"No Inuyasha. It's just that this would have been nice to know a little earlier so that I had more time to adjust to the idea."

"you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well you can see why the presentation is so important. We have to show our money's power on the outfits you wear, the gifts to your family, and how pure you are. Each house takes a risk with this but I know you Kagome and you are much stronger now then in the past. This time you will have the training to beat them off. Sesshoumaru and I have been carefully planning this for you. We are trying to keep you with only our allies but some of them have minor houses that aren't with us. So just be careful in what you say and do and everything should be fine."

"Ugh. Should be? SHOULD BE? Inuyasha what could go wrong?" Inuyasha began to chuckle nervously.

"What my idiot brother means is that if you by chance insult someone to much they can challenge you to a duel. You fight with only what you have on you at the moment of the challenge and nothing else. If you lose then depending on who it is they could get anything from a breeder's reward to your life. Not that you would necessarily stay dead since I do have my sword but you would be killed."

"My kami. You guys really know how to relieve the pressure off a girl don't you?" I scowled at Sesshoumaru but it seems that the sarcasm was lost on him when he said, "Good now concentrate." I threw my hands in the air in frustration and shook my head. I had a feeling that it was going to be a long couple days ahead, longer then the past week anyway, and I just wondered how I was going to make it through it all.

End of Chapter 60

9-5-05

Kagome's P.O.V.

For over four hours I studied the list and the interactions of the houses. My head hurt with all the knowledge and I wanted nothing more then to sleep. I nearly almost just crawled into bed and just as I was bout to clap the light off I noticed the journal I found earlier. The tiredness I had been feeling dissipated at the thought of reading another entry of the journal so instead i propped myself up and picked up the journal carefully. Turning past the first couple pages I came to the next entry.

Dear Journal,

Last I wrote was when I was ten now I am almost 20 and today is the day I am finally allowed to join the guards. Though I know my mother is worried with the war that seemed pending I knew she was proud of me. I kept up with my training under the old general after he retired five years ago. He taught me how to be ambidextrous so that I could handle a sword in either hand in case of injury. It was hard learning how to be as accurate with my right as I had been with my left but I finally succeeded.

As far as I knew Father knew nothing of him helping me for the past few years. Since I still had my great curiosity he allowed me the freedom to roam the palace at will. I still help my mother now and then and can even cook something besides army rations and soup. My favorite is oden that my mother makes but I can make a good helping myself when she is busy. I know how to sow my own clothes and make my own shoes. However, I believe my greatest accomplishment is becoming a journeyman blacksmith.

Totosai believes that I can hear the metal or something of the sort. Basically I think he means is that I know where to place my blows to make the most of it and what the metal should look like or should I say wants to look like. Some of the swords I have made seem strange to me but they are effective and razor sharp so I guess that is all that matters.

Inspiration struck me one day as I was creating a new sword. I had seen Totosai add his power into the a sword to make it stronger or have a special attack but it was after a friend of mine lost his brother on patrol and brought back his body that got me thinking. The guy was in such sorrow to lose his partner, they had been the best team we had and the loss was heavily felt. So if spells and power could be added to a sword could one give life as well as take? I ran the idea past Totosai and he seemed reluctant to have anything to do with it but eventually I got him to see it me way.

In secret we forged the blade and scouted out a miko to bless it with her site of the underworld. Adding my fang and his power we cast the spell that would hopefully bring back the dead. It took nearly a forth night to produce and finish but finally it was done.

After testing it we found it to actually work and in my travels as a scout in training I explored its powers. so far the body can only be less then a week old and that was disheartening as I had been hoping to give back my friend his brother but it was not to be. I found that any spirit that lingered could be spoken to with its power and it could also heal. So the sword was dubbed the Tenseiga and has been hanging in the back of my wardrobe ever since.

It has only been two moon phases since its creation and now I began to worry about it falling into the wrong hands so tonight I took it back to Totosai and cast one last spell. Using my blood it was bound to my direct descendants and now I didn't have t worry so much about it falling into the wrong hands.

I have also been talking to the princesses and they are worried that they will be sent off to be mated to our enemies as a way of procuring peace but the rumors and gosip I have heard from mother say that it is a ruse to bring out the traitors. If this works then there will be no war. I pray to the kamis every night that it does. It is getting late and I have to get some sleep for training tomorrow. I will write again.

I placed down the journal and thought about what I had read. It said he was the one that made Sesshoumaru's sword so does that mean Toshiro is Sesshoumaru's father? I would have to ask in the morning. It was interesting to hear that Totosai was once in the western palace and a respected sword smith by it seemed everyone. When i was in the past he was in that dingy cave and no one respected him not even Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

It was sad if he was truly such a remarkable youkai in his prime. Toshiro seemed such an interesting character wanting to know about everything and actually learning how not just the process. I wish I could have met him. I saw his bones in the land between this and the next but his size alone was truly Titan. Hard to believe he fell in love with such a small human maiden.

I shrugged and hoped that maybe he wrote about Sesshoumaru's mother and Inuyasha's later it would be neat to know something about them. With that I lifted the covers and laid down to sleep clapping for the lights to shut off.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Teaching Kagome about the houses had been harder then I thought. She just didn't understand what youkai were natural enemies except for a few and which were mutually beneficial. I sighed and went to the bathroom to take some Headache medicine. Coming back after swallowing the vile pills I saw Sesshoumaru watching T.V.

"Hey Sess. What are you doing still up?"

"It seems that the idea I gave our enemy has been put into practice. The news has been reporting on three bodies so far found with a spell preserving the body and hiding the smell until the spouse lays next to it."

"Yuck. Did you have to give it such a vile idea?"

"I only spoke truth. It is in the youkai history books all they had to do was look it up. I could have told them one that wasn't in the book. Would you rather me tell them?" I shook my head. The ones he was talking about were nearly forbidden for the horror they caused the soul of a person to live thru.

"Any luck in tracking the murderer?"

"No. I received a phone call earlier from Detective Nori saying that the doll had taken over everyone in the precinct and he had to knock them all out to wake them up. All the police stations have been notified and put on high alert."

"Jeez. No one has done anything like this since Naraku. Any ideas on who it is?"

"No."

"Well that sucks."

"yes."

"Anyway what are the plans for tomorrow and the morning after? We don't have much more time."

"I know this Inuyasha. Tomorrow you will train with her again and afterwards I will resume light training in her sais. She will practice her powers and archery with both miko's. After lunch you will continue the with the houses while I punish Etsu for her attempted attack."

"Attempted?"

"Yes. I found that with the bond we created that I can absorb miko power and unleash it back to the caster or target of my choice. She did something after the duel was over and I unleashed the energy back at her nullifying the attack. She receives ten lashes from my whip tomorrow."

"Ouch. Neat trick can I do the same?"

"I do not know. We will have to test it later."

"Okay. So after that?"

"hn. Dinner etiquette again along with perhaps more defense training. I might change the last depending on what happens."

"So you aren't working?"

"I have completed my work for the week. As long as no emergencies happen all will be alright."

"Well cross your fingers then."

"To what purpose would that serve?"

"Ugh. Haven't you heard the expression?"

"hn."

"I'll take that as a no then. It means hope for luck. Well I am off to bed. See you in the morning."

"Indeed."

"bastard." I mumbled on my way out. As I was about to disappear around the corner something struck the back of my head. Quickly turning I saw a small rock that was part of the tiny Zen garden on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. Glancing back at my so called brother I chucked it only to watch him catch it and toss it back into the garden as if nothing happened. Scowling at him I turned back around and headed to bed. It was to late at night for dealing with his shit.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I mentally chuckled at my brother's scowl and waited patiently for him to leave. I idly watched the news, it having no bearing on my life but I watched to see if the murderer was creative or mearly a copycat. However, he should have known that they wouldn't go into enough detail for him to know so with a click the T.V. was off and he stood. Stretching his muscles he decided to check on Kagome to make sure she went to bed.

Strolling down the hall he reached her door. More quiet then a mouse the door opened to reveal a gleaming mass of ebony hair that shone in the moonlight. Stepping inside he neared the bed taking in her appearance. She laid on her side with her hand curled up in the blankets resting below her chin. Her long lashes brushed against her cheeks and her mouth slightly parted for breath. She looked so small laying there asleep.

He took a few more steps to be at her side and reached down to run his fingers through her hair untangling it a little and again finding he liked the feeling of her hair. Combing to her side he stopped and placed his hand over her mark. The pulse of it was in time with her heart and the power that centered there was very strong. Seeing that it continued to grow properly he stepped back and quietly retreated to the door. With a final glance he closed it to head up to his room. Funny after a few days with her in his bed he found the thought of sleeping alone bothersome.

When he reached his room he laid down and tried to sleep. Tossing and turning he found that sleep refused to come. The clock showed 12:30 a.m. and still he wasn't asleep. Growling in frustration a nonsense thought crossed his mind. Perhaps Kagome's scent would help him sleep? Finding no other idea he uncharacteristically grumbled to himself and headed back to her room. Opening the door he was surprised to find Inuyasha already curled up in front of her and Kagome now in the center of the bed. Inuyasha's opened his eyes and he knew that he saw him.

"What are you doing here Sess?"

"I could ask you the same question little brother."

"Couldn't sleep so I asked Kagome to let me sleep here."

"WHy is she holding you?"

"Hmm. She was rubbing..yawn..my ears."

"Indeed." ignoring the glare I made my way round to the other side and climb in. Pulling the covers over myself I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"mmh? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome had opened her eyes to see me leaning over her.

"Yes Kagome?"

"What you here for?" she mumbled.

"Nevermind just go back to sleep."

"'k." her eyes closed and she snuggled into Inuyasha's hair.

"Night Sess."

"Night Inu." Tucking my head into her hair I finally found peace and quickly succumbed to the slumber I had sought.

End of Chapter 61

9-8-05

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Morning came all to soon and it also came with a very annoying side effect. Kagome's pleasurable scent had shifted and the reason for such a nearly sleepless night became very apparent. It seemed it had unconsciously affected Sesshoumaru too since he was still here. I groaned and tried to move only to find something holding me down. Finally opening my eyes I saw Fluffy's tail wound around me and I realized that it was also under my neck. Curious as to how this worked I scooted over a little in order to lay on my back.

His tail went from behind him around me and under my neck to allow the tip to be clasped in Kagome's hands as she snuggled her face right in to it. 'How does she breathe?' I chuckled at the picture we all made and tried to get out only to have Fluffy growl at me.

:Stay. Rest. Sleep.: Annoyed At Sesshoumaru I growled back.

:Time to get up. Work to do.:

:Sleep.:

:No.: and with that his tail seized me and forced me down all without waking Kagome. Giving a frustrated groan I tried to pry off his tail but it only tightened like a boa constrictor.

:Let GO:

:Sleep.: It was around this time I realized I wasn't talking to Sesshoumaru but his beast.

:Why:

:Breeder sleeps:

:So:

:Your leaving will waken her.:

:She is a deep sleeper. She won't wake.:

:Foolish pup. She is soothed by our presence and heat. You leave, it gone, she wake.:

:oh.:

:Yes. Sleep.:

:But we have to get up! We have work to do.:

:It barely dawn. Let her sleep.:

:What does Fluffy say about that:

:He is not an issue at the moment.:

:Really? Why not:

:He is enjoying a special dream. Would hate to have to wake him.: I could hear the sarcasm in the growl. 'So even Fluffy's beast side thinks he's to stiff? haha.'

:What kind of dream:

:The most pleasant kind.: He gave an erotic growl afterwards and I could feel the heat creeping into my cheeks. 'Did not need that much information. My brother is having a sex dream? Ick.'

:Too much information, thanks.:

:Hmm? Do you not fantasize about it then:

:Well...yeah but I didn't need to know that he did.:

:He doesn't.:

:Huh:

:He refuses to meet my demands.:

:What has that got to do with it:

:He refused so I send him dreams. As spicy or spicier then even I would like to get back at him.:

:So you're saying that you send him sex dreams to punish him? How is that punishment:

:I get control while he plays along in my fantasy.:

:Mr. Control can't control you anymore:

:Precisely. Or at least not as much as before.:

:Why not:

:Simple he finally chose a female. Once he chose a certain amount of his control moved to try to dominate the bitch leaving him unable to control both. So now I am free for the first time in nearly a millennium.:

:heh. So what can you do to him:

:I can send dreams so I can control the body for a while. I can do many things but unless you swear not to tell my other half I will not tell you.:

:Perhaps you shouldn't if I slip up he might pound it out of me. I can't tell that I don't know.:

:Smart pup. It's past dawn now. She should be stirring.:

:Yeah.:

I laid there thinking about what Fluffy's beast said and smirked at the thought of him losing some control. It had pushed my buttons over the years that he had better control then me since I was a hanyou but now it was almost funny to think that though I couldn't control my other half it also couldn't send me erotic dreams.

After having a good chuckle at his expense I started to plan what free time I had today. Sesshoumaru said that there was most likely going to be training after supper tonight but maybe we should take her to the concert hall instead. It would allow her to get the feel of the place first before having to go there tomorrow night for the presentation. The place was huge and she could also she the arena down below where she will be fighting next year.

:Yo. Sessy's other half:

:What pup:

:I ain't no pup.:

:You are compared to me.:

:You're only about a century older then me:

:Yes so you are a pup.: 'Kami even his beast side pushes my buttons.' grrr...

:Shut up. Do you realize the problem we have:

"Problem:

:Yeah neither of us could sleep until we got in here. Kagome went into heat this morning.:

:Ah. So this is a human female's scent of heat:

:Well its Kagome's yeah.:

:Delightful. Perhaps she will be pregnant then before next spring.:

:NO:

:Hmm:

:She can't be allowed to become pregnant until after the ball! She had to much training to do to learn how to keep her place. It would be suicide to allow her to become pregnant.:

:Challenges are delayed if the breeder is breeding.:

:Only until she gives birth and recovers. With today's medicine that is usually less then a week. She wouldn't be able to master weapons in a week. She only has this year to learn and then she can practice to learn more but this year is the hardest and she can't be hindered.:

:grrr. Fine. After the ball we shall see who gets her pregnant first pup.:

:Fine by me. Anyway about today's schedule. I want your help.:

:For what:

:Well instead of more training tonight I had another idea.:

:oh? What might this be:

:Tomorrow night is the presentation and I want to take Kagome to the concert hall to get a feel for the place. She might need to know where things are if there is any trouble. Also this way she can see the arena and not have hundreds of feet in the way.:

:hmm. Yes. Always knowing the lay of the land is helpful, so to speak.:

:So you'll convince him? He is such a stickler for tradition and having the breeder's usually unknowing of the place. Supposedly allowing her to wander around to find her place is a kind of challenge.:

:Not every breeder is unknowledgeable:

:Some are females from house families being recognized formally. They would have attended the presentations and balls for their entire lives. They have an advantage knowing which houses to avoid and which to flatter to keep their house standing.:

:Interesting. Yes I think I can turn that around to convince him.:

:Good.:

Kagome's P.O.V.

I awoke to being unnaturally warm but not so hot that I was sweating. I rubbed my face into my pillow only to find that it seemed to have grown hair. 'Hair?' Blinking I sat up and opened my eyes only to find the brothers on either side of me.

"huh?" was my ever so intelligent question.

"Kagome you do remember us coming in last night right?" asked Inuyasha. I stared at him not truly awake yet. Squinting I tried to remember. Slowly memories of him saying he couldn't sleep and asked if he could stay filtered slowly in my mind. Sesshoumaru though I had no true recollection.

"I remember you but when did Sesshoumaru come in?"

"A little after I did. Last night neither of us could sleep until we came in here. It wasn't till this morning I realized why we hadn't been able to." 'well okay, whatever.'

"Well if you both are done sleeping I need a shower to wake up. Shoo. Scat. You both have things to do and so do I." I waved my arms in a move it a long motion and they slowly got up and walked out. Once Sesshoumaru closed the door I threw back the covers and got up. Hoping that neither of them noticed I had only slept in a shirt and underwear but even if they did it was to late now. Slipping on some shorts I grabbed a new set of training clothes and walked to the bathroom.

The shower did the trick and woke me up. I felt much better though a little achy. Taking the vitamins, combing my hair, and brushing my teeth I was finished. Inuyasha's words came back to me and I was curious as to what had brought them to me. Shrugging I headed to breakfast where I could ask them about Toshiro and their insomnia.

When I got to the kitchen only Inuyasha was there with his hair still wet.

"Good morning Inuyasha." He smiled and nodded to me since his mouth was full of cereal. I poured myself a bowl and was getting the milk when Sesshoumaru walked in.

"Morning Sesshoumaru!" 'Kami even to me my voice sounded chipper.' His head turned towards me and I could see his face was a little flush whether he had blushed or maybe he was sick I wasn't sure. He just sat down without a word and held his face in his hands.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked worried but he gave no response. I walked over to him and was about to pull on his shoulder when Inuyasha grabbed me. Looking at him in silent question he just shook his head.

"He's fine Kagome. Just let it go. eat." huffing I jerked my hand away and went back to pour my milk. Finished making my bowl I put the milk back and sat down. Silence reigned as I ate and shifted uncomfortably.

"Inuyasha?" He quickly swallowed and looked at me.

"Yeah."

"You said you figured out why you two couldn't sleep last night correct?" he smiled weakly. "So what was it?" he squirmed in his chair and I got the feeling that he truly didn't want to answer. Minutes passed and I patiently waited until Sesshoumaru growled angrily.

"Kagome you went into heat this morning. Our noses only picked up faint traces and we couldn't distinguish the smell but it was enough that it kept us awake."

"Oh. Well is this a good thing or bad thing?"

"Mostly bad since you most likely will hit your full scent within the because 24-36 hours and it will be enough to drive unmated youkai crazy. You either suppress it or we get Dr. Weaver to give you a potion or medicine."

Taken aback at the direct comment I sat there for a moment trying to collect my thoughts. 'Well that explains my sore muscles at least. So he is saying that the pheromones that my body produces was strong enough to keep them both from sleep last night and that once I hit full heat then I will be attracting a lot of unwanted attention unless I suppress the scent or take something for it? Kami just what I don't need right now.'

Groaning I put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly the idea of crawling back into bed seemed so very appealing. Lifting my head up I could see Inuyasha looking at Sesshoumaru snickering. Cocking of head to the side I asked, "What is so funny Inuyasha?" he quickly wiped the look from his face and shrugged.

"Now, now no secrets." I tsked and shook my pointer finger. "Shame on you. Leaving me out of the loop. Now tell me or I will S-i-t you."

"Gawd Kagome can't we talk about this later? It's nothing for you to worry about. Please?" he gave me his puppy face and twitched his ears. I hated that look, it reminded me of a beaten puppy and the ears that I loved were twitching inviting me to rub them, grr I hated him!

"Fine" I said but I leaned over quickly and pulled on his ear earning a sharp yip. "That is what you get for trying to pull that move on me again Inuyasha." he crossed his arms and pouted. I heard Sesshoumaru give a small chuckle and smiled at him.

"Let us be going Kagome. I am sure your dress should be arriving soon for final fittings." Instantly my face brightened and I shoved the cereal into my mouth as quickly as I could chew. Finishing in record time I rinsed the bowl and pulled Sesshoumaru from his chair nearly skipping to the elevator.

End of Chapter 62

9-13-05

Author's Note: I am going to take a few liberties with the third movie. I can't for my own good conscious leave out the wonderful ideas the movie gave me. Just remember in my story Inuyasha did know his father, he as just to young to remember where in the movie he died saving Inuyasha and his mother. To tell the truth the movie played very closely to my story line and I will draw on certain parts of the movie but please remember that this is my work and ideas with only 'borrowed' words and scenes. Thanks and Enjoy!

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I fell into a deep sleep and before long images of Kagome began to appear. at first it was glimpses of things I had already seen like her walking nude to her room, her so called thank you that was a make out session, and others. Finally they all rolled into one and the erotic dream that I had had before and the day dream my beast sent me were nothing to this.

I was back in my torture chamber but everything had been softened to allow for pleasure instead of torture. Instead of me being in charge it had been kagome demonstrating her new skills with the whip and crop. kami it hurt but then she choose several very pleasurable ways to soothe the pain that had me actually begging for more.

My hands itched to touch her but I was on my stretching rack and cuffed in both hands and feet. The truly torturing part about it was her clothing or lack there of. She had on body paint done to make her look similar to an amazon with a slight covering of ivy circling around her limbs up to her face. Her eyes were smokey and she had the paint made into a noh mask perfect in its imitation of me, only feminine.

She wore a dark drown leather top that tied around the neck and draped down in a half shirt leaving her back nearly bare. She also wore a tiny pair of leather shorts that had a tie of fabric in the front that I later found out could be undone to leave the shorts crotch less much to my delight.

Various themes of the same followed leaving me to awaken aroused and unable to do anything about the damn dreams since I was in the shower and I supposed that kagome was getting her own shower or breakfast. Growling to myself I had to please myself again in order to rid myself of the unwanted erection that I knew my beast had given me. it luckily didn't take long since I still had the strong images from the dreams. Afterwards I cleaned up thoroughly.

Getting out I could smell Kagome's scent on my clothes and realized why I hadn't been able to sleep the night before. Kagome had gone into heat and though she is human and the smell isn't as strong as a female youkai's the smell was still pleasant and definitely arousing. She needed to get to Dr. Weaver soon to get something to surprises it. Her scent would drive all unmated youkai to fight and we do not need that at the presentation. I choose my clothes with care today and decided on ones similar to my white ones only in a dark blue.

I pondered on the feelings I had for the miko. For the first time in too long I felt the need to please someone other then myself. I wanted her happy and to remain so carefree just like Rin had been. While my brother and i had reconciled our differences we weren't close. In almost every meeting we talked business and avoided personal matters. However, since the reappearance of the miko we had talked more to each other then we had in centuries.

It was because of this that I realized during our talks that he was no longer the impertinent and hot tempered hanyou of the past. He had truly grown into his role of the eastern lord and was respectable when he needed to be. I could remember after joining their group in the past the miko sitting him at least five times a day for his indiscretions but I had yet to see her truly give him one since her return. Which meant that he had learned to think before he spoke and that in its self was the true miracle. I had on several recent occasions teased him and he hadn't resorted to drawing his fang in defense which had always been his answer in the past.

Now that i thought about it he reminded me allot of father and how he used to get under my skin for treating everyone the same regardless whether they were human or youkai. I had chosen the road of power and conquest and father asked before he left the final time if I had something or someone to protect. I had answered no and he left to save his mates honor in the challenge against Ryuukotsusei. Inuyasha was so much like him and yet he had been to young to truly get an impression of him. It seemed not to matter though ironic that the son that had known him choose only power while the one who didn't was almost an identical copy.

Inuyasha also seemed to have a richer life then I had and it had nothing to do with power or money. I had followed my dream of conquest and ruled the western lands with an iron fist as I took out every family that had questioned my father on his choice of a mate and yet once I was done it turned out to be a hollow victory. I had had everything I had ever wanted except Tetsusaiga but that had been of no real consequence. Court life bored me after I had completed my mission and though the houses never lost their fear of me they also never approached me in any way unless they had something they wanted.

That is where Inuyasha and I differed the most. He had friends that came to call on him when ever they felt like it and they would go out and do who knows what while I had nothing after Rin died. No one kept me company and I hadn't wanted any as I continued to work and build up my wealth and influence. Now that was changing for I felt the need to be around others and kagome was the strongest I felt the emotion towards. She seemed to understand that and gave me the companionship I seemed to need without prying into why I needed it.

Though the moments were few so far they were remembered and appreciated. They were all the more special since she did it without conscious thought. Her impulses to help and take care of everyone around her was simply astonishing. Perhaps father was right and only when you had someone or something to protect could you truly be happy. For your goal wasn't to take but to give and to help build others up instead of yourself. Anyone can try to build up money and go on a conquest but those who were protectors seemed to live a more fulfilling life. Inuyasha seemed so content while I longed for something I couldn't explain. Father had needed to protect Inuyasha's mother and gave his life for her to live just as I would give mine for Kagome's, I think. Kagome was such a walking enigma with her innocence when it comes to anything sexual or the truth of how evil the world can be then on the other hand she understands another's pain as if she could feel it herself and offer wisdom or words of comfort that they needed to hear. I could vaguely remember her giving the demon slayer advice on an occasion or two about her brother and to just mate the perverted housi already. The demon slayer's reaction to the latter conversation was funny.

Heading to the kitchen I saw Inuyasha had already got his shower and was eating a rather large bowl of cereal. Sitting down I held my head trying still to rid myself of the headache of to much thinking and the images that refused to fade of Kagome and I in very perocative positions. Kagome walked in soon after and to tell the truth I wasn't really ready for her scent to remind me so strongly of the dreams. i growled sub vocally in frustration and I could feel Inuyasha look at me but I didn't respond.

When she voiced her concern and started towards me I was lucky that Inuyasha intervened and stopped her. I had almost shot out of my chair to avoid her touching me while I was this confused for her heat scent was slowly getting to my more primal side. Taking deep breaths and blowing through my nose to dislodge the scent was helping. She needed to get to Dr. Weaver soon.

Thankfully she returned to making and eating her breakfast. Her question as to why we had trouble sleeping last night caught me off guard but I smirked a little as I watched my brother squirm trying to avoid answering. Once a few minutes had passed and he still hadn't answered irritated I told her why. Her reaction was amusing as she blushed but she quickly dropped the subject and looked at her food. Inuyasha looked at me and smirked and I realized he had not answered because he wanted me to. Not sure as to the reason why I told Kagome that we should head out ot see if her dress had arrived.

Her eagerness to get going once I mentioned her dress was surprising but I was pleased that she was happy. She nearly pulled me out of my chair and was nearly hopping in anticipation and I had to smile at Kagome as she pulled me into the elevator. She looked like a pup that just was just given candy for the first time. Every day that passed I grew to like her more and more. Her reactions to nearly everything reminded me of the wonders of the world instead of the dreariness.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"hm." I answered distracted still by my thoughts.

"Why didn't you just put in stairs?"

"Takes longer and more room." I said off handily.

"Could you just add stairs between the home floor and your office? I mean it would be so much easier then having to go to or through the elevator."

"Would that please you?" curiosity about why she wanted them struck me.

"Hmm. Yes very much. I hate having to stand still so much. This way I could come down when I wanted and not worry about taking what seems the only working elevator from the others in the building." she was grinning but her eyes held some mysterious meaning that I wasn't sure of, however, I answered anyway.

"It is not the only elevator but we shall see. I might be able to have a small winding staircase put in."

"Truly?" Her look changed to appreciation and awe.

"Yes." She reached up with her hand and wrapped it around my neck and pulled me down to kiss me. It was short but full of her gratitude. It felt nice to have some one actually truly thankful for what I had done. I gave her a small smile as the doors opened. I had headed directly to Dr. Weaver's office.

knock...knock..

"Oh Mr. Takahashi! How may I help you?" Dr. Weaver said but she looked so disheveled.

"Is now not a good time?" she just motioned for us to come inside as she opened the door wide. Stepping through I pulled Kagome after me.

"Sesshoumaru!" came the hissing voice of kagome. I glanced at her to see her glaring up at me.

"What Kagome?" I said in a bored tone.

"You said we were going to get my dress!" 'oh so that is why she was upset.'

"We are but other things are a little more pressing." she humped and crossed her arms as she sat down while I gracefully sat down also. Dr. Weaver looked at us strangely but like a good employee she held her tongue.

"What can I do for you Mr. Takahashi?"

"Kagome needs her heat scent suppressed. It seems it came on in the night." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kagome flush at my direct words. Dr. Weaver let out a chuckle and nodded as she headed to her cabinet behind her desk. I watched her pull a rather large needle out of her drawer and suddenly I could smell fear. I knew it wasn't coming from the doctor so I looked at kagome to see her face was white and she was breathing quickly. Concerned I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked into my eyes and they held such fear that I couldn't understand.

"Kagome what is wrong?" she shook her head and refused to answer. "Kagome tell me."

"I forgot she is afraid of needles. You probably should have taken her into the other room as I got this ready Mr. Takahashi."

"Why is she afraid of needles?" she shrugged. "Kagome is this true?" I asked in near disbelief that the woman that stood up to me in the past with no fear held such a phobia over something so small.

"Yes." her voice was small and strained as she held her eyes closed and shook slightly.

"There is no reason to be afraid."

"That is a rather large needle. I can't help it."

"kagome I will numb it like I have done with the others." her eyes opened.

"Can that stuff numb that deep down?" her voice held hope. Though I knew Kagome couldn't smell it I knew that the numbing agent wouldn't work that deep and the doctor was hesitating in telling kagome that. An evil plan formed in my mind.

"Kagome how about I take your mind off of it?" she turned hopeful eyes towards me.

"How?" her voice was curious.

"Let the doctor apply the numbing agent and once your ready I will make sure you can't feel it."

"Promise?"

"Hai."

"Okay." She was lead to the examining table in the next room and told to lie down. Dr. Weaver lifted her shirt and applied cleaned the area above her lower stomach. I could feel Kagome slowly tensing up and I took her hand. She gave a squeeze and I looked her in the eyes trying to keep her mind on me.

"I'm ready when you two are." came the doctor's voice. Without warning I leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in mine. She gave a small jump but slowly settled down and relaxed into the kiss. Her lips were so soft and I nearly cursed myself as I felt the primal side rear its head again. In trying to help her with her fear I forgot that the reason she was here was to suppress her scent and I just went and gave my primal side an unfair advantage. before I could reign it in I licked her lips and she opened up with out thought and the kiss deepened. I gave a satisfied growl and dominated the kiss nearly ravaging her mouth in my need to taste her. Luckily The good doctor gave a cough and I was able to remember where we were and slowly ended the kiss, though reluctantly.

"Well I must say I wish I was kissed like that. I didn't know you had it in you Mr. Takahashi." came her playful voice. I just growled a warning and helped Kagome up. Her face was so red I almost worried for her health. I didn't say anything as I lead Kagome back to the elevator.

Once we reached it and the doors closed she spoke. "Well that was embarrassing." she mumbled.

"Not really."

"Yes it was!"

"hn. She was only jealous do not let her words get to you." she uttered a soft 'oh' and was silent. "Your dress should be here now."

"For real this time?"

"Hai."

"Good. I really want to see if it turned out how I had hoped."

I remained quiet but once the doors opened true to my prediction Mrs. Dunne was there and held a box in her lap awaiting our arrival. She stood up and came to us.

"Mr. Takahashi and Ms. Higurashi. I have the dress you requested and I hope it meets your approval."

"Can I see it?" asked Kagome.

"Well you will most certainty have to in order for me to make any last adjustments." she chuckled as they both left to the bathroom near the other end of the room and I went to my desk to work. I called for my secretary to bring up any important papers and logged into the computer. Yumiko arrived promptly and handed me a fairly large stack.

"Has everything been finally sorted out with the mess Aiko created?"

"Almost sir. There are only three left to juggle but they don't seem in a big hurry so maybe they are willing to wait for a higher level breeder to open up."

"Very good. So how are the newest breeders handling their training?"

"One or two are causing problems thinking they know everything already but they are being dealt with by Satu. She seems to have found her nitch in the staff as being a teacher to the soon to be mothers."

"Indeed? I shall check on her later but keep a close eye on her. I do not need her causing any breeder problems since she is being punished."

"Very good Mr. Takahashi. Is there anything else?"

"No. You are dismissed."

I looked through the stack as she left and I could hear feminine giggles coming from the partially open bathroom door. Ignoring them I typed in dates and payment arrangements for the newest clients for the breeders. Working steadily I was nearly done with the first small pile when I caught her scent. Looking up I saw her dressed as she was and found myself slightly disappointed that I hadn't seen her in her dress. I knew the concept she asked Mrs. Dunne to create but I had not seen her in it. I hoped she looked amazing.

"Thanks again Mrs. Dunne. I look forward to wearing it tomorrow." kagome said as she gave a bow and Mrs. Dunne returned it as she stepped towards the elevator.

"Good day you two. I have to be going now." I nodded and she pressed the button to go down.

"Kagome you might want to go change into your work out outfit and train. I will send yumi and Etsu to help you in a minute."

"Do I have to?" she gave me a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes but I held firm.

"Hai. Get moving." I motioned her towards the elevator.

"This is where I want stairs!" she growled and I had to laugh. She turned towards me and gave me a look I had only seen directed towards Inuyasha. "Heel!" I was pushed from my chair and made to sit like a dog. I couldn't see her face since the desk was to high but I could hear her laugh and the elevator doors open and close before the spell released. 'She is going to pay for that.' I thought as I straightened my clothes.

End of Chapter 63

Insert House list here for Chapter 64

9-14-05

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I was almost sure Sesshoumaru was going to kill me for making him explain to kagome the reason as to why we couldn't sleep the night before but instead took her off to finish the fittings for the dress and most likely a quick trip to Dr. Weaver. Grateful for the reprieve I got ready for the day of training kagome. I noticed Sesshoumaru had stuck to his plan and was dressed in dual work clothes that once you take off the outer shirt turned into a sparring outfit.

Deciding to follow his example I choose a red outfit made out of fire rat but less baggy and sharper lines like ones on a suit. I hated shoes but believe it or not my brother made some truly comfortable boots. They were like the ones of the past done in tan leather rather then black. I tried to ask him once why he knew how he refused to answer but once we reconciled he made shoes for me whenever I needed them. I decided to get used to wearing shoes again so added them to the training outfit.

I even had a pair of boots he made for the presentation that had been left in my room the night before. Since he was wearing his old traditional clothes he had made a new black pair and had made me red ones matching the orange/red robes of the east. He had mentioned that Kagome's dress would be a little western in style but the colors and the designs would be pure japanese.

Tomorrow hung in the air like a forbidding presence and yet there was also a feeling of anticipation. I was looking forward to after the presentation when we could get to the more interesting part about having a breeder. Miroku had told me of several things he and Sango had liked and though at the time I was embarrassed now they might come in handy.

I made a few phone calls to check up with business and found everything had gone back on track and running smoothly. Thankful for that I headed down to the training room to set up for today's training. I set our the targets and selected a few different types of arrows to see how well she could adapt. I also altered the running course to hills to see if her stamina had improved. While I waited I did my own shadow dances and a small workout.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I left Sesshoumaru's office laughing though I was still mad. There was a very good reason for those stairs and it would all work out to my advantage later. Unable to contain my glee I giggled all the way up and into my room. The boys though themselves clever with their punishments but I would be the victor in teasing. With an open stair well I could get a fan to allow my aroused scent to drift into the room. With careful planning I could get him aroused as I pleased and if he didn't come up to help me then I could please myself in my room but the sounds would most likely be able to be picked up by his hearing. Heck if I learned to control my power well enough I could cast a direct hearing spell so that no matter what I said the magic would allow my words to reach him. A very tantalizing thought.

Even better would be convincing Inuyasha to move his office here and then I could have my choice of lover for the day or I could see if they would be willing for more. To be truthful I am not sure I would want them both at the same time but it is an exciting thought none the less.

Pulling out the nearest training outfit I slipped it on. I was excited about tomorrow night and the fact that I finally found a place I belonged. before the completion of the jewel my time had felt stranger and stranger to me after the cleanliness and simplicity of the past. With as much time as I had spent there I felt it more my home then my real time. Now that the wish brought me here it gave me the best of both worlds. I still had Inuyasha by my side and the cleanness that I loved as well as the modern connivences that I wanted. Hot tubs and springs can not be denied!

Getting back to the elevator I headed down to the training room. I was always surprised with how quiet the ride was versus the slight hum of electricity before or the muffled sound of gears and pulleys. Not that I was complaining the ride also was smoother with less of a jolt when starting and stopping a definite good thing with my stomach.

Stepping out I noticed right away the change in the track and while it looked more difficult I was happy for the change in pace. Looking around I noticed the targets up already and then I heard the soft pat stomp of feet from the semi divided off room. Heading over I saw Inuyasha holding the transformed Tetsusaiga as he moved in training. While not as impressive as Sesshoumaru's faster pace it was still engrossing.

He finally finished and seemed almost startled that I was there. "Hey."

"Hey Inuyasha. You ready?"

"Yup. Lets head to the track." I nodded and we headed out. He set up the monitor as I stretched. Once everything was ready he shouted 'go!' and off I went. Running always soothed me like when I was angry or upset. I could remember plenty of times in the past running to relieve the heartache I felt when Inuyasha would go to Kikiyo. Inuyasha had changed so much I didn't have to sit him anymore for his language or for saying something mean but then again we hadn't been around many people. It was a nice change and a very welcome one to know that he most likely wouldn't hurt me again with insensitive words.

I looked at the time after the first lap and was pleased to see the changing of the track only cause me to add less then a minute onto my time. I kept running pacing myself trying not to speed up now because I would need the energy later. It was harder then it looked.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

After Kagome left and the spell lifted I made the call to get Yumi and Etsu ready to join her. I also wanted to check up on Satu. Yumiko said that she had found something that she was good at and I wanted to make sure she was helping and not hindering. I had her paged to come to my office and I continued to work on the latest batch of paper work.

It took nearly an hour for her to show up and by that time I was more then a little angry. She presented herself in the standard maid uniform which was a warm gray skirt and an off white blouse. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and no make-up. Sending her a glare I motioned for her to sit down.

"Satu Yumiko said that you have finally found a place to serve part of your punishment." her eyes narrowed.

"Hai Sesshoumaru. Having helped my mother and my sisters I am knowledgeable about the stages of pregnancy."

"Hn. What of during and after birth?"

"With the newer drugs most deliveries are quick though still painful. After birth women are closely monitored for any problems or depression." She did know what she was talking about, good.

"Very well. Are you willing to serve out this as part of your punishment for the next three years?"

"If I must."

"Do you have something else in mind?" I could feel an eyebrow raising.

"Yes. Nothing at all. I am being unjustly punished." I smirked.

"Would you care to tell your father that?" I watched her face pale. She had always been her daddy's little girl and now she was a brat that I had no trouble exposing. She squared her shoulders and suddenly took on a new confidence.

"Yes actually. I wish to tell him." I couldn't help but wonder where she was going with this but I was willing to play along.

"Very well you shall be present at the meeting between him and I tomorrow afternoon." her body trembled with what would have been almost invisible if I hadn't been paying attention as she gave a nod. "You are dismissed Satu be presentably dressed for the presentation around 2 p.m. we will be dinning here."

"Until then Sesshoumaru." she gave a mocking bow and left. I could feel the growl in the back of my throat at her insolence. She was going to be getting a beating soon if she didn't straighten up. I forced myself to relax getting angry right now would not help matters. I would have to call and arrange it with Uncle Kane to make sure there was nothing wrong with this arrangement. picking up the phone I dialed the number and hoped he was home.

Ring..ring..rinn

"Hello Takahashi residence."

"Is Kane there?"

"Yeah he is may I ask who is calling?"

"His nephew." I kept it vague in order to make sure I spoke with him.

"Hang on a minute please."

"Sure." It was longer then a minute before my uncle got on the phone but I couldn't be angry since I hadn't stated my name or that it was important.

"Hello Kane speaking."

"Hello again uncle. It seems I have to change our plans for tomorrow."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes it's me uncle. It seems your daughter believe herself to being unjustly punished. She wishes to speak to you."

"Ah. So you believe that my dear little girl is planning something correct?"

"Hai. When I first mentioned it she turned pale but she seemed to think of something that gave her enough confidence that she wants to meet with us tomorrow."

"Interesting. Any ideas?"

"Not at this time."

"Very well. I shall prepare myself for her whining and begging. Thank you for the warning my dear boy." I wanted to growl at him I wasn't a 'boy'. "Could you bring your miko as well? I would like to be able to talk to her before the hounds are let loose on her." For a moment I was afraid but I pushed it aside.

"Why uncle?"

"It just seems a little sudden that you would finally choose a breeder after years of turning even some gorgeous females away."

"You have been keeping track?" I couldn't contain my surprise. I could hear him chuckle.

"I had to my boy. Your father would have killed me if I let you fall into some money grubbing wenches hands. You have to remember that your other uncle was poisoned by his breeder. I was just trying to make sure you didn't get into trouble."

"After all the opposing you did to my rule and even Inuyasha's you were keeping track of this?"

"I might not have liked your methods Sesshoumaru but like I have said I can't fault the results. While I could oppose you politically on your ruling I couldn't in your choice of either taking a mate or breeder. I wanted to make sure that if you chose a breeder that she didn't have ulterior motives."

"So you are saying that if I had chosen a breeder who did have other motives you would have what killed her? Had you mate challenge her? I don't think you want Kimi bearing my pups." I could hear him choke at the thought.

"No no. Kimi would kill me if I made her challenge your breeder. No I was thinking more along the lines of getting someone I knew was loyal and having her challenge your breeder. I had one or two females that might have been up to the challenge."

"Well lay your worries to rest about this one Uncle. She would never harm Inuyasha or I." For almost a full minute he didn't speak.

"You said your brother's name first."

"So?"

"How are you so sure?"

"Simple she loves Inuyasha and I have her affections as well."

"She has only known you a week she can't possibly be in love." 'damnit I forgot he didn't know the history.'

"Remember when I made the claim that she is stronger then Midoriko?"

"Hai." his voice hesitated.

"Well lets just say that she has known Inuyasha and I longer then a week."

"Care to explain?"

"Tomorrow uncle if you take the blood oath I will tell you all or perhaps I shall let Kagome do it."

"So sure are you my boy?"

"Hai."

"Then I look forward to it. If you see my daughter before the meeting tomorrow tell her that I will not be listening to her. She has brought this upon herself. I have checked up on her through other sources to find that you are correct and she needs to be humbled. It does not do a unmated female proud or honor to have such a rotten attitude."

"I will be sure to tell her if I see her uncle. However, do not expect her to believe me."

"I fully understand. Good-bye Sesshoumaru."

"Good-bye uncle." I hung up the phone feeling proud that I had shocked the turned the tables on the manipulative old man.

Kane's P.O.V.

As I hung up the phone I had to wonder if by chance Sesshoumaru was trying to pull over a fast one on me but as I sat there I could not recall a time that he had done or said something that was not true or that he did not follow through on. He truly believed that this human miko was someone that knew them and could take on the entire breeder society. He signed the poor girls deaths warrant and put himself in a position where if she looses I will not be able to get rid of the winning money hungry bitch. Rubbing my temples I tried to stave off the monstrosity of a headache that was forming.

"Kane what is wrong?" asked my mate as she began to rub my shoulders.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Why? What has happened?"

"He has chosen a human miko for his house's breeder." she gasped.

"You mean she is going to bear the pups for the brothers?"

"Yes."

"Is there any way to change his mind?"

"Mate she is already marked. That is why Satu is serving punishment. She used the wrong ink and nearly killed all three."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"No one is supposed to know who the breeder is until the presentation so that the female can't be put in danger. He told me more then he should have the first time."

"So you don't believe she is strong enough to beat the top ranked breeder?"

"Its that and something else."

"Oh?"

"Yeah he says this Kagome girl loves Inuyasha and he has her affections as well."

"But they have only know each other for a week!"

"I used the same argument. However, he said that if I take a blood oath he will tell me how this miko who supposedly is stronger then Midoriko knows them."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't think I have a choice. I promised myself that I would look after my brother's sons once I finally forgave him for taking a human mate."

"So I guess that means we should get some sleep huh? We are going to have a big day tomorrow."

"But its barely 1 in the afternoon."

"True but who said we couldn't do other relaxing activities before sleeping" her voice was innocent but the look she gave me wasn't.

"True. True mate. Let us retire then since all our grandchildren are at their own homes today." I quickly picked her up bridal style and leaped up the stairs. It had been to long since our last mating.

End of Chapter 65

9-19-05

Kagome's P.O.V.

I finally completed the five mile track and for the first time in a long time my legs really hurt. My legs had grown too accustomed to the flat track and to add to that this body had only run on flat surfaces. I groaned as I slipped against the wall rubbing my legs, trying to rid them of the aches and pains.

"Need Help Kagome?" I looked up to see Inuyasha smirking at me. Giving him a glare I finished sitting down and spread my legs.

"You do that one." I pointed to my right leg. "And I'll do this one." he squatted down and stretched out his hands but he hesitated. I was vigorously rubbing my left leg when I noticed his position I had to poke fun at him. "What is the big bad Eastern Lord afraid of rubbing his breeder's leg?" I purred and made it perocative on purpose. I watched his face and was satisfied when he blushed.

"N-n-no." he stammered. 'How cute!'

"I'm not going to S-i-t you Inuyasha. Come on my leg hurts!" He blushed darker and smirking I went back to giving my self a rub as he worked the other. I was proud of him though also a little disappointed that he kept everything professional and left no lingering caresses. I had to admit my legs felt much better. He offered me a hand up which I took as I dusted myself off.

"Well what's next coach?" he grinned at me.

"I was thinking about giving you different arrows to try out and then maybe a little sword practice. Then you need to practice the moves Sess taught you with your blunt sais." I groaned again. The work load just never let up!

"Alright. Where's the arrows?" He handed me a quiver and lined me up at the first target. The first arrow he had me try was a barbed one. The thing looked wicked and I shuttered at the thought of this being inside me. He explained its uses on how it helped lay up or kill an enemy. The arrow couldn't be removed easily and add a little cloth, oil, and fire and there you go an instant person shishkebab.

He had me shoot the final arrow with miko powers and destintigrated the target along with the other arrows. An unexpected turn of events since I hadn't been able to purify metal into dust before, deciding to inquire later we moved on. The next was an arrow that had the head horizontal which allowed for the point to hit between human and humanoid youkai's ribs. A little scary to be shooting with these but I practiced on, trying several different arrows until all the targets were destroyed.

My arms were tired from all the practice but Inuyasha didn't let me recover before placing my practice sword in my hand. He showed me several new moves and how to practice them. Once he was done he stepped back and motioned for me to begin. I went slow at first and he stopped me several times to correct my stance and position of the blade. It took nearly 15 times before I started to get the hang of it but thins started to go more smoothly.

Almost an hour later we stopped and took a small break. Inuyasha gave me an arm rub to loosen my shoulders back up for practice with my sais. Getting one last drink of water I stood up and moved to the center of the floor. I centered myself and began to regulate my breathing. It took a lot of concentration but slowly I began to move in measured movements to build up what Sesshoumaru called muscle memory. He told me that once I practiced enough my muscles would start to retain the basic movements I needed to fight. So I practiced and in my spare time just followed the foot work to help build it up faster.

I was about half way through when I realized that I didn't have to correct myself so much and that the movements were truly getting easier. So I redoubled my efforts to hopefully make Sesshoumaru proud once he came down.

I was so into my little world that I didn't hear anyone come in. It wasn't until I finished and voices came rushing back into my ears that I realized that Etsu and Yumi were here. Wiping the sweat from my brow I turned to look at them.

"Not now Etsu. Kagome is still working with her sais."

"She seems to be finished now Mr. Takahashi." with that Inuyasha turned a little to look at me to see that I was indeed done.

"feh! Fine. Make sure you cover the true sight spell with her. Sesshoumaru wanted her to learn that for tomorrow."

"Yes. I remember. Now if you will excuse us we will move to the other room to practice." Inuyasha growled but stepped back.' I wonder how long she is going to be here. I don't think I can stand to be polite much longer if she continues to brush off Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru like that.'

Etsu and Yumi made there was to the side room and motioned for me to follow. Reluctantly I did and was made to kneel on a cushion.

"We will begin with the breathing exercises and then we we move on once we see how much power you have." Closing my eyes I counted in my head like Miroku taught me and relaxed my body. "Begin to gather the power you can control and build it into a ball." following her guidance I did as instructed. I could feel the power surrounding me and was glad that this time I was grounded so the any energy would not rebound to me if I lost control.

Etsu's P.O.V.

The past couple of days have not gone as I had wanted. My sister had warned me that these two youkai were stronger then the ones that we dealt with but the power I felt from these two was almost beyond belief. I had been ill humored when I arrived and felt the brush of their youkai against my powers. I could not believe that a miko of any real power could be comfortable around youkai and to see this 'Kagome' so at ease made me make a snap judgment about her power. Now I was being proved wrong yet again as I felt her power continue to rise well and above even my limits and it still was building.

If I had not been so angry at the youkai I would have felt honored to train such a power but it was against all my beliefs and morals to train a woman and then give such power over to the wrong side. She would have to be trained to distrust all youkai and to trust humans more like all good mikos I had trained. I had never failed in my teachings before and I would not start with this brat. She seemed to soak up the attention the two youkai gave her and I knew that they were manipulating her. They wanted to blend in her powers with their children to make them more resistant to purification. Many in the city had somewhere along the line made sure to breed a miko into theirs. It made them harder to control if they got out of hand and harder to purify. Lower level mikos didn't have any leverage anymore like they did in the past and it was just one more reason not to trust them.

Finally the girl reached what I believed her limit to be. Her ball was almost larger then the room and I had to instruct her on how to divide up that energy and swallow back down her reserves. This part was tricky and not many succeeded on the first try but if she failed this much energy could cause serious damage to any youkai in the building. Not that that would truly be a hardship but I would be blamed for poor teaching and that was not the case. I would teach her to handle her abilities to the best of her control and beyond, she would be my master piece. She would distrust these youkai and help me slowly win back our control of them by wiping out the ones that had resistant breeding. With no more blended lines the lower powered mikos would have their advantage back and we could slowly take back the world that was ours. It was only a matter of time.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I finished up the last of my paper work and headed down to the training room. Kagome needed more training with her blunt sais and I also had a miko to discipline. The trip down was uneventful and once I entered the training room I looked up to see Kagome's lap time. hmm seems the hill track did little to slow her down so perhaps in a few more days an obstacle course would be more wise.

I could see numerous targets destroyed almost littering the ground in strips where her power exploded. Carelessly I walked across the room not heading the mess that the servants would have to clean up. There was chanting in the next room and a great concentration of cloaked power.

Stepping into the room I could see Inuyasha sitting by the door way and he gave me a nod as he continued to watch the women practice. Chanting myself I turned on my own aura vision to watch as Kagome raised her power and formed it into a shield and defense weapons.

It was actually quite wondrous to see. The amount of power Kagome had was startling but none the less appreciated since she was going to need it at the ball. Hopefully with training most battles would be quick and only requiring weapons so that she could maintain her strength for stronger opponents.

I sat down beside Inuyasha as I waited for them to finish. "How long have they been practicing?"

"Nearly two hours."

"They should be finishing soon correct?"

"Hai."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I have to give more training to Kagome on her sais and give Etsu her punishment for yesterday."

"hn. I see. Well if that is the case shouldn't we eat lunch first?"

"You may brother but I plan on full contact today. She most likely would lose anything in her stomach if she did eat."

"Are you sure that is wise? She only has a week of formal training and one lesson with her sais." panic hit me when he said that she only had had my one lesson with the sais.

"I thought you had been helping her." I growled.

"On hand to hand, yes. On knife throwing, yes. On running, stamina, and shooting, yes. On sais, no. You never asked if I knew how to use sais Sess. I don't know so if you want to teach her then you are going to have to do it." I growled at him but I knew he was right I hadn't asked and had assumed that he would make her do the shadow dance and practice with her the moves. I would have to give her another crash course and hope it stick with her.

While the presentation was more or less a neutral zone not everyone agreed. It was safer to know how to defend yourself then to be caught off guard. I began to run a list of moves and options for Kagome as she finished up. It was impressive how much she had already learned and how much she could do with intuition alone. Her powers receded back into her body and a spell was cast to allow her to have her aura less noticed.

They turned towards us once they had risen and Kagome leapt into my arms giving my a tight hug and kiss on the cheek before hoping back down and dashing out of the room. I turned towards Inuyasha and merely raised a brow to which he shrugged and I headed back out of the room.

Before the mikos left I lead them to a small room that was hidden away. Once I had Etsu inside I told her to take off her shirt and turn around. She glared at me but did as she was told. I grabbed my best whip and proceeded to give her her ten lashes. She muffled her cries against her arm and once finished I placed her shirt over her bleeding back and called for Yumi to attend her. I felt no guilt for putting the bitch in her place but I was glad that Kagome didn't see or hear it. The two mikos made their way to the elevator and left and Kagome was pushing a broom to clear away the dust and remains of the targets. I had forgotten that we would need a clear floor to practice on and almost called up the cleaning crew but watching Kagome hum and sway her hips as she pushed the broom across the floor made me rethink the option.

After clearing the main training square she tossed the broom to Inuyasha and retrieved her sais. Seeing that she was now ready I got a spare practice sword and we each took our places. Leaving it to Inuyasha to announce when to start I prepared myself for attack. Out of the corner of me eye I watched his hand fall and a quiet 'go' was all I needed to begin. Going slow over the basic pattern I taught her I was surprised to see how well she moved.

We went over everything from the most basic block to the more complex patterns that I had decided to teach her. Going so slow was more tiring for me then going fast because I could not use the inertia of my movements to help fuel the next attack. We steadily worked until almost dinner and I knew she had some bruises from the full contact lessons I was teaching her but she remained standing. Giving her a bow we retired from the field. I watched as Inuyasha handed us a new towel and a bottle of special water. The humans had made a study of the human body to see what they used and knew that after something like this plain water wasn't what was needed but something to replace the energy lost. I hadn't ever really paid attention to the details but I was glad that Inuyasha had.

"I am going to get cleaned up. I will call and have supper prepared for 45 minutes from now. Do be on time." and with that I left toweling my heated face once the elevator door had closed. I was truly getting out of shape and probably needed to join the two soon in practice especially since Inuyasha couldn't teach Kagome about her sais. There ust never seemed like enough time in the day.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I could hear the lashes Sesshoumaru gave Etsu and was glad that it wasn't me. After they left and the two were ready to fight I left for a while to get some work done as the two practiced. I had had security patch the video camera and audio to my computer so that I could watch while doing work. Since Kagome could not be by my side I was wanted to at least be able to see her. It was almost funny watching as she almost out maneuvered my brother while going so slow. Some things she seemed a natural at while others she just didn't get. Watching her made me realize just how much she had paid attention to how Sango, Miroku, and I fought. It was almost eerie to see your old self mirrored so closely in a friend. Kagome had learned allot today and was still going strong though I wasn't sure how much longer it would last since she was going to go to the Concert Hall with us to get a feel for the place and then would have to stay up and make sure she knew at least the loyal houses of the West and the major lords. She seemed to have picked up the loyal houses alright and at least the leaders of the unloyal. My houses were mostly loyal and they would be attending but they had less power and influence then the ones in the West.

It had bothered me for a long time that I could not get my houses level with his but now it made navigating the presentation so much easier. If they had been the same level there would be twice as many houses to worry about then there was now.

Luckily my assistants had picked up the slack from me having to train Kagome and the work went smoothly and quickly. I finished with enough time to get back down to the practice room with fresh towels and water. Dr. Weaver had warned me about letting her vitamins and electrolytes getting low from all the training so she had special ordered some water and other energy food to help keep away any lingering effects of the harsh training.

My brother actually seemed about ready to sweat from the meager workout but I held my tongue and helped Kagome as he announced the dinner time. Kagome gave me a grateful smile as she downed the water and the energy bars in quick order. Giving her a damp cloth she pressed her face into it and sat for a moment on a near by bench.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Is it going to be like this every day once the presentation is over?"

"Pretty much until we are sure you can defeat anyone including us. You will have to be the best Kagome and while I think you already are you are going to have to prove that to the others. I hate that you have to do this and I would have rathered just take you as my mate but I couldn't have shared you with others. I wouldn't have been able to watch you give birth to other's pups."

"I know Inuyasha. That's why I chose this." I was floored. 'She knew? how? when?'

"You did?" she lowered the cloth and nodded.

"If this had been the past we could have just mated. Here when Sesshoumaru offered the place of your house breeder over being a regular breeder I realized that this was the better option. I know you Inuyasha. You might have finally grown up after the centuries but you are still jealous. You would have hated every minute I spent carrying another's child and I wouldn't be able to blame you. It might have even caused us to split up and I don't want that. here I get to raise our children, be apart of your family, and not have to worry about being pregnant all year round and being careful not to cause a miscarriage. I don't know how my mother did it but since I have the memories of my previous life I wouldn't be able to." I sat down and gave her a hug. her voice had turned so bleak near the end that I knew that her choice had been hard but her love for me made her decision final and though I knew she hurt all I could feel was proud of her choice.

"Well wench you won't hear me complaining then. Cheer up at least here you also get to have shippo as a technical son since I am thinking about finally officially adopting him." her head snapped up and grinned at me before pulling me close for a hot and searing kiss. If I had had any doubts about adopting him before I had none now as I felt her happiness and love through her kiss. She rarely was a dominate one but this kiss set my nerves on fire and caused my loins to tighten. When her tongue slipped into my mouth I couldn't hold back the growl of appreciation as she swept through and ran her tongue along my canines.

I shivered in pleasure as her hands started to stroke my ears and I could feel myself start to harden. kami how I wanted to just take her upstairs and see how many ways I could make her scream. Before I could implement this plan however she slowly broke away leaving me panting. She leaned her forehead against mine and whispered, "One more day Inuyasha. Or maybe two but soon we won't have to stop. Kami I don't want to now."

The words held such longing that my heart skipped a beat. Suddenly it seemed like forever because I knew how long the presentation would take. I almost groaned but she was correct in that soon, soon we wouldn't have to stop and my fingers itched like mad to finally be able to touch her. I had to concentrate to pull myself back together. When I succeeded I took her hand and lead her to the elevator for no more words were needed. We knew that we had to get cleaned up and to supper so that we could get the rest of the night over with. Glancing out of the corner of my eye I could still see the flush on her face and thought it so endearing that she could still look so innocent.

Kagome's P.O.V.

After training Inuyasha and I talked a little and I knew that he was surprised that I knew he would have rathered had taken me as his mate but it wouldn't have let me out of the human law that stated if I passed the exams I had to be a breeder for a time. It disgusted me that I had no other option but now it seemed to have worked out for the best. I still got to have him and raise children with him and I also got his brother.

In the past I couldn't help but think him beautiful but he was so cold and hateful towards humans and Inuyasha that I had put that thought to the back of my mind. Now, however, he had changed and I could see the heart that I had hoped he had. I was almost giddy and more then a little nervous about after the presentation. I knew that after having to bathe them I most likely wouldn't be a virgin anymore. Kami it made me hot and bothered to think about it.

If only they could read my thoughts they'd know what i had in store for them. They might think that they will be in charge and maybe for the first few times they might but I had plans and I wanted to see them fulfilled. I could remember talking to Sango one night after I learned to finally erect a barrier about what we would do once we finished the quest with our men. Sango seemed more then a little interested in the stamina of half demons and she wondered aloud if they had any where close to that of real demons. I had asked her what she meant and she went on with a tale from her training days before becoming a demon slayer . She mentioned that one day she had stumbled upon a youkai spring mating. She said that they never really paid her any attention but went about their business and continued to mate right before her eyes. She said that she had stayed for nearly half the day and they still didn't seem tired but she was more then embarrassed and finally couldn't stand it anymore and left.

I had laughed but she said it wasn't funny and began to hint that if a full demon could go half a day or more without stopping imagine what a half demon could do. I thought I would never get rid of the blush that stole across my face. Even when I got back to camp and Inuyasha had made a rude comment about my red face for which I sat him could I get rid of it. Almost immediately after sitting him it got worse as I realized just what else I had slammed of his into the ground. Mortified I quickly had gotten into my sleeping bag and pulled the covers over my head and prayed for morning.

It seemed funny now but I was embarrassed for days and every time I rode Inuyasha I couldn't help but think about it and would turn red again. It didn't help that if I looked at Sango while i was on his back she would make a gesture imitating mating and I would glare at her while she laughed.

The kiss we shared before coming upstairs was long and promising for the days to come. Getting out a black knee length skirt and a baby blue blouse and underclothes I went to the shower. Getting clean took longer then I thought it would since I had technically been working out for almost eight hours. Once I was sure I was clean I stepped out and wrung out my hair. Using the towel to dry most of it I used another on my body and then quickly dressed. Brushing my hair out I added some vanilla spray conditioner and braided it. Deciding against make up I headed out. Inuyasha wasn't around as far as I could see so I headed to the elevator.

Once the doors opened on Sesshoumaru's office I could see Etsu, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. Luckily the food hadn't arrived yet so I took my place at the table. As I sat there I looked over at the silent Etsu and couldn't help but notice that every time she took a sip of water her face would wince slightly. Worried I asked, "Are you okay Etsu?" She looked at me for a moment and then glanced to Sesshoumaru before looking back at me and giving an eerie smile.

"I am fine it just my back." she trailed off and I knew she wanted me to ask the next question as to what was wrong but since her smile made me wary I nodded instead.

"That's good to hear I would hate for you to be permanently hurt. Finding a new teacher would be hard to do." I could feel the pride the brother's had at my answer. It almost made me dizzy with the strength of the feelings. I was able to keep my eyes on Etsu though and her frown told me that I had not done as she wanted me to. We sat in silence for a few minutes before the elevator beeped and food arrived.

Once everyone was served Etsu went on again correcting my table manners as we ate. Tonight I didn't make as many mistakes and I was able to eat all my food still warm. Other then her occasional comment the silence set heavily in the air and I didn't like it but I felt that it was necessary for some reason. We finished quickly and Etsu was dismissed.

"Kagome I wish to speak with you." Sesshoumaru said. I nodded and he went back to his desk and I sat down across from him and Inuyasha to my right. "I am afraid that Etsu doesn't like Inuyasha and myself Kagome. I believe she is trying to cause trouble and you side stepped it very nicely."

"Why what could she have said that would cause trouble?"

"Yesterday we had a duel about her behavior. Yumi was witness to it. She lost and tried to purify me. If it had not been for the house mark that allowed me to absorb her powers I might have been badly injured. She did not like losing and when she released her energy at me I released the power I had stored and sent it back at her. For her attempt to hurt or kill me she was to receive 10 lashes." I sat quietly for a moment absorbing what he said and knew that he might have truly been hurt or possible killed and that wrenched my heart.

"When is her punishment?"

"She had already received her punishment when you were cleaning the floor. She was wincing at supper because of the wounds. I believe because I didn't mention it to you she was going to try and use it to make you doubt us or try and turn you against us. She acted dishonorably by attacking when the duel was over and my back turned. She deserved to be punished." I couldn't argue the reasoning. He was right and if she did attack with out provocation then it was deserved. I nodded my understanding.

"Thank you for telling me Sesshoumaru. I can see now why she gave that eerie smile. She thought that because you hadn't told me that you would be in trouble with me for not mentioning it. However, she must not have realized that I do not expect an accounting for your actions. You are both far older then me and you have your way of doing things. I might not like them but I understand that things such as this must be done in order to keep the peace. Now if the business is done how about we move on to the next?" I received curious looks but nods from them both.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

My heart was warmed by her last words. She knew that I wasn't going to go into detail on who I punished because that punishments were meant to be a reminder of who ruled and kept quiet to allow the offender to keep some honor. My beast had convinced me to go to the Concert Hall to show her around tonight since she had trained all day and had made wonderful progress. For not having a sparring partner she had done well.

We all stood and headed to the elevator. Kagome linked her arms in ours and stood between us but rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled as she nuzzled into it a little and sighed. We headed out the main doors and I believe kagome got a glare from the secretary at the door but she only smiled and twittled her fingers at her. shrugging at female's antics we called for a chair to take us to the biggest building in the City.

End of Chapter 66

9-25-05

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ SO THAT YOU ARE NOT CONFUSED!

Note: I know most people will think this weird but when I say graphite poles you may wonder why. Most people believe that graphite only comes in two types lead and diamonds. However, there is a third and that is when the molecules join in a cylinder and is just as strong as steal and much lighter. Much of the city is built with graphite poles because since the weight is so much lighter it allows the city to be taller and hold more people. Another part that will be coming into play is the algae from swamps. The solar panels provide much of the energy needed in the city, along with wind, and so does lightening but it isn't enough to run factories and everything else so special containers are on the bay by Tokyo that allow the smelly algae to grow to separate the Hydrogen from the water so it can later be recombined to generate clean water and electricity that doesn't pollute the air. Some Cities have water generators that use the tide to generate electricity.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

My thoughts turned back to when the city was constructed. I could remember the chaos and the problems we had faced in the building of the city. It had to be special since Tokyo was the capital when the city was built everyone decided to make a rather large landmark. The Concert Hall was the pinnacle piece of construction and the largest secondary structure inside any city. The Dragon Clan had made it in their Volcano and the outside was a solid piece of Obsidian mixed with chemicals that helped keep it solid and from chipping. The walls were almost five feet thick with graphite constructed poles as inner support. The building would shine in the sunlight casting reflections in the surrounding park and its ponds. Special niches that had been made in the cast allowed for real oil to circulate the building in rings and at night could be lit to give the building a castle like look at night. The dome that surrounded the city was even modified to allow runners that opened the ceiling to the sky. The interior was even more astounding. Each level had four openings for each cardinal direction.

It was located in the exact center of the City so that no Lord could claim that it was entirely on their land. While the country of Japan was divided up into fourths so was every city that way each lord had an opportunity to make the same money and investments the others did. It almost seemed a shame though that even with the equal status in each City the West was still the richest followed by the East, then the North and then the South. The Concert Hall had been funded partially by each lord and the building was divided into fourths by colors that way each Lord and his houses had a place. To avoid fighting about someone getting more room the place was divided like threads on a screw only with four stair cases winding from the top to the bottom.

The West was done in mostly white -and silver, the East in reds, golds, and a little orange, the North in blues and greys, and the south in Greens and browns.

We were entering from my side to show her where we were going to be sitting since Inuyasha would have to sit on his side. The landings and seats followed the stairs so the houses and guests could be seated in descending order. Each of the ruling house's colors also followed down making the entire circular building into a swirl of color.

The main floor was made of special made glass that was imbedded with a complex matrix of machinery. The floor could rise up and down but also could rotate in such a way as to drop the center of the floor down to make a cage that surrounded the dueling circle that was on the first floor. The dueling circle was where the challenges took place during that balls. The cage was over ten stories high and made of nearly impenetrable glass. If a contestant broke a panel they were automatically the loser since they were so hard to make and replace. The reason for it being so high was that was found to be the average height of a youkai jumping and if they went higher then that there were sensors that were activated and if you crossed even a toe over it a warning bell sounded the the contestant lost. There were quite a few females that lost by not being careful or thrown from the ring.

Upon the glass floor on a separate outer rotating ring was a stage that could be connected to any Cardinal Lord's Seat. (Basically he had a seat similar to a throne) The stage was used as the presenting platform at the presentations but also if there was a concert it is what a singer or orchestra would perform on. For the first time it would be connected to the West's seat.

Inuyasha and I had debated on this and it was decided that for the presentation the stage would be on my side and for the ball it would be on his. I was not happy with the arrangement but then I claimed the stage for when the first heir was born. Even if he did manage to impregnate Kagome first it matter little since it would be the first heir to either throne. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind my demand and though I only got two days while he was getting more I at least had the most important. Well it would be as long as kagome didn't lose during the ball. It would not do well to dwell on the possibilities if she lost, she would be trained to the best that I could teach her to be, and that was that.

Kagome's P.O.V.

As we approached the building I was in awe. I had been taught about the building and why it was important but I had never been inside before. Concerts were held here all the time but the tickets are so expensive that my mom refused to but one for me and since I didn't have a job till now I hadn't been able to save any money for one either.

We walked along the side for a while before we came to the western doorway. I marveled at the torches in the walls that had just been lit as we passed by. The Obsidian was beautiful and I was reminded of the past and the starry sky on the night of a new moon. As we walked through the doorway I saw a circle made of moons in each of the phases. The tile was white and almost everything else was Silver. The chairs were almost like a theather's but they surrounded tables and could be moved into lines or scooted up to the table. They were magnetized to the floor and while they could be moved they didn't really come up.

The tables were covered in a very pale shade of blue table cloths with a center piece of waterlillies floating in bowls. If they added a few candles it might be very romantic. I was lead down the side stairs a few levels before we came to what I believed was his seat. For here were ornate wooden chairs that weren't magnetized to the floor. Instead of the side wall that acted as the edge for concerts had been removed to allow a stage to be butted against the floor of the landing. I was surprised to see his original old robes that I had seen him in during the past framed and hanging behind the main chair. A pedestal for swords was also there but it was made for three swords instead of his two. Where or what was the other one? Shaking me head I was brought from my thoughts by Sesshoumaru.

"Look around Kagome. Once we announce and present you you will be walking down the side stairs to the left while I take the right. Inuyasha will approach from his side and join us in the center of the floor to greet everyone. You must not use any cloaking spell or scent for they will have to be able to tell what you truly smell like at all times. The only thing I suggest is maybe dampening your powers so that those that can see auras aren't blinded."

"Blinded?"

"Yes. Your aura is so strong that it blinded Yumi and even myself at first till I toned it down."

"Wow. really?" a murmured 'hn' was all I received. Was my aura truly that bright since I was now combined with Midoriko? He lead me down the stairs and onto the floor. My one inch heels made a 'clicky-click' sound as I walked.

"Look down Kagome."

I looked down and my breath was taken away. I was really really high up on the glass floor. I could see almost the dueling ring on the bottom floor. The building was truly a marvel for I could remember that the glass floor could touch bottom which allowed it to open up and workman could connect cables to the glass floor and raise it up. The cables once stretched would lift up partial floors for more room during the concerts. The building was over 25 stories tall and wide enough that with glass floor could raise to the top it lifted out all 24 other rows. Poles would be secured to make sure the floating floors didn't move and was a wonder to see. Once all set up the floors looked like a cone going down to the bottom floor where they would raise the second stage for the performances. What was truly cool was that once the glass floor became the ceiling it could still open its circle and with a slight readjustment with the laser sensors turned to focus on the glass column, it turned the walls of the dueling ground into a giant shinning chandelier.

"Well this place looks better in person then in pictures, that's for sure." Sesshoumaru gave a light chuckle. "Now that I am going to be making money I can finally attend concerts here."

"You could attend concerts without having money now Kagome."

"Huh?" I heard him sigh.

"The Cardinal lords always have their seats open for when they wish to attend. Since we all paid for part of it we can come and see any performance that we want free of charge. WIth you now being part of both households you could come whenever you wishes, or at least after you daily training." I stopped walking and just stood their opened mouthed at him. It took several seconds to regain function of my mouth.

"You mean that I don't have to pay to see the concerts ever?"

"That is what I said."

"Can I bring anyone with me?"

"Bring someone?"

"Yeah like my friends or my family?"

"As long as there are enough chairs and room on my platform you can bring as many as you like."

"How will I get in without a ticket?"

"Once you are presented all you have to do is make sure that your mark can be seen. Any youkai will be able to tell that it is a true mark and will let you in."

"Awesome! I can't wait! Mom refused to but tickets because they were so expensive but now I can get her to come if its free! Hooray!" I was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I had stayed silent through the conversation just holding onto her arm. For her to be so happy made my heart speed up a little. Something that we had taken for granted made her deliriously happy. Sometimes being a lord had its benefits. While they chatted on I thought back to the other battles we had witnessed. Some females were more blood thirsty then my brother back in the past. Breeders had been known to be killed in the duels and it made my gut clench at the thought. To have Kagome back made me remember why I had waited for so long, no other woman would do. I'd rather die heir less then to have to find another now.

I had had to make myself forget a lot of things about kagome for a long time to deal with her departure. Sesshoumaru had made sure his servants fed me for almost a year before I came out of my depression. Once I had recovered and finally realized that she would be back just sometime in the future I had Sesshoumaru start my real training. At first he had only raised a brow and asked why he should spend the gold in getting me teachers when I had done nothing for him. I had to promise to go through all the training a prince received and swear a bold oath to support him if he ever needed it. Rin was the one that finally made the table manners stick along with my reading lessons. Once I became better read and learned some of what kagome had tried to cram down my throat I realized just why her schooling had been so important.

I had corrected several healers on the medicine they were using that I remembered from Kagome and her constant nursing of my wounds. While I had been stubborn about having her clean them I didn't totally ignore her mumbling about what needed to be down and why. I remember her helping Keade in a birthing or two and her telling the miko about cleaning her hands and several other things.

The village was much healthier then most and it took me traveling around aimlessly patrolling the western lands to realize just how much better life was in Endo. I began teaching what I knew for sure to some villages like making sure to clean out the storage bins that held the rice to make sure mold didn't take most of it during the winter and how to make sure other meats and things stayed cold so they didn't spoil either. Just a few things that got people thinking and life improved almost 20 in just a few short years.

With the rise in health and armed with the knowledge of how disease truly spread humans began developing machines and ideas in rapid fire succession that changed the entirety of Japan in a little over 250 years. My brother realizing the problem in forgetting our roots made contests for dances and duels. It allowed the sword to be practiced long enough to become the art I remember Kagome mentioning and it kept the geisha and tea ceremonies alive. People now took great pride in their traditions and were even happier to win the prize money and the recognition of their devotion to their way of life.

With no wars or at least no major ones the Tai youkai remained in power till this day. Humans had their own courts but they gave them up to just be under our rule with the stipulation that some houses remained in power and that a counsel was put together to make sure any of our rulings didn't adversely affect them. Some how they were now treated better then youkai were but I could probably put that down to the fact that humans out number us almost ten to one. That the city was still clean smelling and not clogged with the humans scent spoke of wonders that they had created with the air system. Sometimes humans could continue to amaze you.

Once we had crossed the entire floor and pointed out the restrooms and where the food was going to be we went back to Sesshoumaru's landing. We all sat as he continued what I had begun with teaching her the houses. My mind and eyes wandered around and I noticed the camera crews setting up for tomorrow. I tensed as I realized that anyone of them could have a camera and get a picture of Kagome before tomorrow.

"Sesshoumaru!" I interrupted his quizzing kagome. He shot me a glare and raised his brow and I knew that he was annoyed at me for the interruption since he didn't speak. "Haven't you noticed that the camera crews are here setting up? They might get a picture of Kagome before tomorrow!" I watched as he scanned around and then he to noticed the few men and women off to the sides going about their business. He stood up and motioned for me to take Kagome away.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I was angry, very angry. They knew that they were not supposed to be here. Problems had arisen from the press hiding cameras and getting footage that almost cause several wars. It was a national law that they were only to be allowed in only a few hours before everyone else so that security could keep an eye on them.

I could feel my power building as I approached the interlopers. I had a hard time not just killing them for they knew what they were doing was wrong even if they kept the cameras in approved places. Mentally I closed down to my more ruthless side and locked away emotions for they would interfere with my thinking. I could feel the change come over my face and I knew that if I looked in a mirror right now I would look more like an enraged statue then myself.

"What is going on here?" my tone was frosty and hard. It had made even my fellow lords shiver in their shoes. The three men and women all jumped to attention at the sound of my voice. It angered me even more that they were trying to break a law and yet they we're so lax in their defense. Finally one man spoke.

"W-w-we a-ar-are setting up for tomorrow Sir." 'Sir? Didn't they know who I was?'

"Do you have any idea who I am or even that you are breaking the law?" I snarled and I could feel a sneer creep onto my face exposing one of my canines.

"N-no Sirr. Ou-our man-a-ager told us to set up today." I growled at him but could sense no lie.

"I am Mr. Takahashi of the West. You are violating the Law and you will remove your presence and EVERY camera or you shall be escorted out and all your equipment will be broken."

"Bu-but Mr. Takahashi! There is no law that says we can't set up for a public event!" spoke one of the women and I turned towards her and I could feel my power pressing in on her. I was some what satisfied when she gasped.

"Female you will not tell me I am wrong. Tomorrow is not a public event but a presentation. My presentation as a matter of fact. I will not tolerate incompetent humans on these premises." I watched them as their fear finally got to them. It had been a long time since I had smelled a group that reeked of such complete and utter fear. It called to my baser self to give chase to prey but I had a long time in learning how to curb it. "You have twenty minutes to vacate." I sent one last glare and turned to walk away. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. It was time to set up my guards already if someone was already tying to sneak in. Pressing the speed dial for my head of security I waited for him to pick up.

"hello Mr. Takahashi. How my I help you?"

"Get yourself and your team down to the Concert Hall. It seems we have people trying to set up already. Make sure to bring the scanners to check for any hidden devices."

"Yes Sir. Who should stay here?"

"Have Sanzo take charge of the building I need you here. Make sure to make a phone call to the Northern and Southern Lord for their guards also. I want this place swept and cleared of any cameras or listening devices that don't arrive with the new crews tomorrow."

"Very well Sir. I will be there in less then 15 minutes."

"Good because these people only have eighteen to remove themselves before you need to. Take care of this matter Nishioka."

"On our way Sir. Good-bye." I hung up. I did not need to say farewell to someone that I employed. I turned back around to watch the news crew pack up but one female seemed to be talking on her phone to someone. My ears perked up a little and I focused in on her.

"Sir Mr. Takahashi is still here so no we can't set up any cameras." I couldn't here the other voice since she had a headset on. "Sir he said we were breaking the law since it is a presentation tomorrow not a public event." a pause. "No Sir I will not be going to jail just so you can have your story." I could see her getting angry. "Fine Fire me! You know I am the best camera person you have! I alone know how to set up and operate the new equipment the station got! SO shove your ego and attitude where the sun doesn't shine Mr. Minoru!" 'Were my ears deceiving me? Mr. Minoru as in Jinichiro Minoru the supposedly the most honest reporter in the City? This is interesting. No one has ever accused the 'good' reporter of bad journalism but now his supposed insight to the problems of others took on a whole new meaning.'

"If you want to take on Mr. Takahashi of the West go right ahead. I sure as hell don't want on the bad side of the most powerful youkai In Japan." another pause. "We only have another 9 minutes to get everything out of here before his guards break all our expensive equipment and then you will have to explain to the president of channel 5 why their investment of over 2 million yen is now down the drain." 'Was camera equipment really that expensive?' "No. I told you I won't go to jail for your story. I don't care if it IS the opportunity of a lifetime. I am quite happy where I am thank you." 'a woman cameraman with integrity? Who would have thought it?'

"Good-bye Mr. Minoru. Yes I can hang up on you. You see you are not my boss." I watched as she placed he hand over the phone and I assumed she hung up as she took off the headset. I strolled over and once she finished packing her back she looked up to see me standing over her.

"Can I help you Mr. Takahashi?"

"Are you truly Happy where you are woman?" she suddenly paled and I could see her shock as where as sense her slight fear.

"Truthfully?" she said nervously. 'hmm so she knows I could tell if she lied. Smart woman.'

"That would be good."

"No. I am truly under paid for my knowledge and experience but since my contract isn't up I can do nothing about it unless they fire me which they won't because they need me."

"So how did they get you in the contract in the first place?"

"A claus. I was told that after awhile I could earn the a raise and my pay would double in 15 years if I met the standards. However, once I got the standards they kept raising them. They said that my raise was put on hold since I went back to school to meet their standards and would have to start over renewing the contract from the beginning. Now I have been working for them 16 years and still making the same as I did when I started which isn't enough for my family."

I listened and was angry that no one had said any thing. Problems such as this were my brother's problem but it seems that she isn't fighting this in court so my brother would have had no way of knowing. however she said that she was an expert with the new cameras. I might have a use for her since the security system was being totally renewed and replaced in the Western office.

"You say that you know are good with the new cameras?" she seemed puzzled at the change in topic.

"Yes. I went back again to school just before they renewed the contract to learn all about the new cameras. I even took a few electives for security cameras since we we're having trouble with ours."

"If you are willing to bring the injustice of your contract to the attention of the courts I will make sure my brother can break it."

"Why would I want to do that? I wouldn't have a job then."

"Not necessarily true." she just titled her head to the side and gave a 'why not?' look and I gave a silent sigh. "There was a breach in the western office. Someone destroyed my entire security system and it is being replaced. I need someone who has the knowledge to teach my staff how to run it. I prefer that that someone be able to work for me and be on call should anything come up then having to call the techs from the security provider." she thought about it for a minute.

"Are you saying that if I challenge the contract and break it that you will offer me a job working for you?"

"yes." she really looked at me for a moment before she asked her next question.

"Why?" I smirked a little.

"It seems I found the only cameraman that had integrity. If you are truly as law abiding as you seem then you would be as good a candidate as any."

"I would be honored." she said with a bow.

"Now it seems that if you want a job woman you need to tell me your name." I watched as she turned red.

"Kato, Nanami."

"Very well Nanami. Call the western office once you have broken your contract. I will make sure my brother knows to speed up your trial." I was about to continue when my guards arrived. I nodded to them to escort the others out as Nishioka came to stand at my side. "We shall see how you handle being around Youkai Ms. Kato. So I extend to you my personal invitation to the presentation. Nishioka my head of Security will see that you are put on the list. By the way Ms. Kato I want any footage you got before I came to be given over. I have to attend to my breeder now."

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was angry at Inuyasha with how he removed me from the building. Instead of just simply walking me outside he tossed me onto his back and told me to hide in his hair while he jumped around and out the door to the sidewalk. Then he put me on the bench and wrapped his arms around me turning my face to his shoulder. If anyone walked by he growled at them or shouted at them. I was getting angrier by the minute.

"Knock it off Inuyasha. If you let me go people wouldn't think it so strange and leave us alone."

"Feh!" was all he said as he tightened his hold on me. Pretty soon I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Loosen up Inuyasha I am having trouble breathing! Jerk!" He growled and this time thanks to the bond I heard his meaning.

:Shut up bitch.:

"I will once you loosen up!"

:You are playing a dangerous came Bitch. Any more insubordination and you will be punished.:

"I am not being insubordinate! You are trying to choke me!" Finally he loosened his hold. Taking a few deep breaths I tried to calm down. I knew it was important that I wasn't seen until tomorrow but I think he was taking it a bit far but since he wasn't going to let go I snuggled up to him instead.

"You know if you acted nicer I might not get so mad."

"Feh! It's for your own good wench."

"I know you are old Inuyasha but you don't need to be so cave man about it and drag me away on your back or by my hair saying 'Feh' its almost as bad as ug!"

"I ain't no cave man."

"Then quit acting like one."

"I ain't!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"Quite both of you." I turned to see Sesshoumaru standing behind us. I pulled out of Inuyasha's arms with some difficulty but I managed. I nearly jumped into his arms.

"Save me!" I said jokingly. "This caveman drug me out by placing me on his back. He only says Feh!" I heard Sesshoumaru chuckle while Inuyasha sputtered.

"I do not!"

"Sure Inuyasha. Whatever you say."

"Feh!" I burst out laughing and I watched him as he realized he proved my point and he turned red. Sesshoumaru laughed softly.

"I see you are correct. I shall take you back home." Sess said once he pulled himself back together.

"My Hero! Hurry take me away!" He picked my up bridal style and started off running. I could fell Inuyasha's annoyance but I also felt his humor. He wasn't mad and knew I was joking.

I rested my head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was calming and soon I could feel my eyes drift shut and I fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

End Of Chapter

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I watched sesshoumaru pick up Kagome and take off with her. I knew that she didn't mean it but I couldn't help but feel annoyed with how she ended the argument. To say that I was surprised that Sesshoumaru would run back when he usually insisted on not drawing attention would be a vast understatement. In the feudal era he reigned by being widely known and feared but then dropped back once he revived Rin. He had been a quiet threat in the back round for centuries and now it seemed that he wanted to be noticed again or maybe he was having fun? I wasn't sure. Since he already had drawn a lot of attention I didn't feel the least bit guilty when I jumped along after him.

It felt good just jumping the spaces between the sidewalks and running to feel the wind in my hair. When I had run here when he mentioned that kagome was back I didn't pay attention to the landscape or the freedom running gave me. Now I simply ran not at my fullest but just to run. I arrived back at the western office in under 25 minutes and took the elevator up. When I reached the home floor I could smell Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's scent. Following it down the hall I stopped in front of Kagome's room. Opening the door I saw Kagome under the covers and Sesshoumaru sitting beside her.

"Hey Sess. Is she asleep?"

"She fell asleep soon after I started running. I was about to leave her here but she latched onto my tail. She seems to refuse to let it go." Now that he mentioned it I noticed that it wasn't on his shoulder. Following his arm down I saw Kagome cuddle to it like she used to do with Shippo. I smiled at seeing her so relaxed.

"So tomorrow is the big day. Nervous Sess?" I stole a glance at him while I spoke to see him turn serious.

"Truthfully yes though not about the presentation of her but of what the others will do."

"I know what you mean. So much could go wrong. we have so many enemies who are going to ask difficult questions. Kagome knows how to dodge most questions but I know if left with some to long she will get angry and defensive."

"Exactly. Even with the both of us keeping her away from the unloyal houses and their minions will be difficult."

"I can tell you that I am not looking forward to the unattached females throwing themselves at us in her presence." I shuttered and I knew so did Sesshoumaru. Some of those women just smelled horrible and that their seduction techniques all needed work.

"Kagome will help turn some of those away. Unfortunately until after the ball she won't be able to challenge them and literally beat them back. While it is considered an insult for us to slap or hurt them once she earns her place she can teach them a lesson without insulting anyone. Kami there are some I wish I could throw into my torture chamber." he said.

"Yeah. Some I have wanted to shred and others I think even being killed at my hands is to much of an honor."

"Speaking of honor is Kagome ever going to let go of my tail?"

"Probably not unless she rouse her a little. She is used to sleeping with shippo and she always held him tight through the night." I heard him give a frustrated growl. Deciding to help him out this once I moved over to the other side and began to tickle her side. Within a minute she tried to slap my hand away but loosened her hold long enough for Sesshoumaru to free his tail. I stopped and she seemed to search for the missing warmth and she whimpered when she couldn't. I grabbed a pillow and tucked it into her hands. She quieted down and curled into a ball. Smiling I turned back to Sesshoumaru to watch him fluff his tail. It seems Kagome had drooled on it and he shook his head seemingly disgusted that he would have to shower tonight.

"Thanks little brother. Get some sleep like you said tomorrow is a big day."

"Sure fluffy. Goodnight" I wiggled my fingers in a mock farewell and he growled at me for the fluffy comment.

I walked into my room and suddenly felt a little weary. The week had been one of the longest I have ever had. I was truly looking forward to her punishment. After tomorrow no one would care what we did, unless they wished to try and embarrass us, which was a very good thing since I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep my hands to myself. I might become a true caveman for awhile and drag her into my room for some good 'ole cave romping. laughing at my own joke I stripped before I crawled into bed and hoped to kamis that nothing came up tomorrow.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I had been annoyed that she had drooled on my tail but I let it go. After taking a shower and blow drying my hair I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back into my room. I was almost to my wardrobe when my cell phone rang, picking it up I saw that it was my head of security.

"Hello."

"Mr. Takahashi?"

"Yes."

"We have now completed the sweep. It seems that the camera crew was not the only ones that had been here. There was a total of over a hundred cameras and almost a hundred and fifty listening devices. Some we almost didn't catch because they had been sown into the fabric of you throne and the chairs at your table." I growled, angry again that more then one news reporter broke the law.

"Can you trace to which news groups the devices belong to?"

"Most yes. Some have no identifying marks or signals."

"Trace those that you can and draw up a list. Penalties will be imposed on the news groups. I am sure that we can make it painful since they will have two lords demanding satisfaction instead of just one."

"Yes Sir. The other guards have also arrived. We are doing a second search at the moment with the extra help so we can make sure your landing and The eastern lord's is clear."

"Good Nishioka. Call me in the morning with the completed report."

"It shall be done Sir. Have a good night sleep."

"I will." I hung up and tossed the phone onto the side table. Deciding against clothes I crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

Kagome's P.O.V.

After I was sure that the brother's had left I dwelled upon their conversation. they truly did believe in me. From Inuyasha it was and wasn't surprising. I mean he spent a considerable amount of time protecting me in the past but he knew that this week was a first for formal training. Sure Sango taught me a few defense moves so that I could wiggle away, hopefully, if attacked by a human or something. It was just surprising that Sesshoumaru had so much confidence. He had hated all humans in the past and while I knew he had changed I was deeply honored at what he was putting at risk for me.

Realizing that I couldn't sleep yet I turned on the side table lamp and opened the top drawer to pull out Toshiro's journal. Flipping through the pages I came upon the next entry.

Dear Journal,

I have been promoted to corporal. My mother was so proud and she embarrassed me in front of everyone by bursting with a shout 'that's my boy!' and sobbing at the end of the ceremony. My peers snickered for quite a while with that one. However, I was able to shut them up since I now had the power to give them punishment detail. Other then that today was pretty normal.

The feeling in the air is tense. No one laughs freely anymore. The attacks on the princesses have increased and I am sure that soon I will be assigned to them being the strongest of the younger guard. The odds of me defeating the numbers coming after them set me to thinking again. I had a healing sword but no attacking sword other then the standard issue one I received when I joined the guards.

I have talked it over with Totosai and he agreed to make a twin sword to the one we already made. He figures that it will be able to kill around a hundred lower level youkai in one swing. I had to give up a piece of my fang in my true form in order for him to make it. Unless my tooth is pulled out completely, which I doubt I will do because of the pain, I now have a mismatched fangs in my true form. Princess Kanai (Heaven's love) noticed one day during my training and she asked about it. I couldn't lie but asked her to keep quiet about it, she agreed.

I feel strange around her. She intrigues me and keeps me on my toes with her pranks on the court and the guards. So far I am the only one not to have fallen for one of them and hopefully never will. Most of the guard thinks the princesses to be empty headed or lacking anything other then their princess skills and defense training. Kanai has watched and practiced some more offensive moves though I have not told her I caught her practicing. I have tried to be subtle about helping her and I am not sure she notices but the moves I saw her trying I decided to practice while she was out picking flowers. I think I saw her watching me. I made sure to be in an open area so that she could see my feet and learn the correct way to land after her kicks and jumps.

I really like her. She is funny and the only one that seems to try and lift everyone's spirits. I can not believe the differences between her and her sister sometimes. They are identical twins but their personalities are opposites. I mean they are so much alike that even their base scent is the same. If it weren't for the different soaps I think they would even smell identical. Her sister is also weak. Not in power but health. The healers are baffled on why she catches sickness almost like a human. She has been to pampered by her father. While she is not a brat she also isn't as nice as her sister. She takes things to seriously and is constantly aware of how she looks. I have never seen a female primp as much as she does.

To tell the truth I am not sure I even know her name. I have not even spent time with her though I see her everyday. she just is too strict and Kanai is so much more fun. I wonder if this is what my mom calls an infatuation? I know that she will never be my mate for I am a guardsman while she is a princess. Though I'll be damn if I admit it to anyone else, I think, I wouldn't mind her being my mate. The only problem is that I wouldn't want to rule. I suppose that isn't really a problem since she still is the princess and besides she has two brothers before either of them are considered.

On the other hand, however, wars have already claimed three other brother's including the lord's heir. She might yet be the lady of the western lands at this rate. Kamis please let her brothers live until one of them takes a mate and creates and heir for Kanai hates to be confined. So mote it be.

I placed the journal down and thought about what he had said. I had noticed the missing part of his tooth in his skeleton in the world in-between. Now I know where it went. Tetsusaiga was the enlarged fang of his father's real tooth or it was until Inuyasha broke it.

So he also had a crush on one of the princesses? Interesting. I know that he eventually became the Lord of the western lands if he truly is Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. I guess that means the princes all died and that was saddening. I wonder if he mated Kanai? It would almost be a fairy tale if he did. I giggled and I set the book back into the drawer and closed it. The past seemed so much closer when you read someone's journal. I probably should write in mine again soon. There was so much to tell but it would have to be done later..much later..maybe when I wake. (Yawn).

Early the Next Morning

I knew that the vents had been opened and the air system turned on the next morning when I felt the drop in temperature. It was almost as good as being outside to feel the real dawn. Blinking tiredly I tried to get my brain to function. Turning onto my back I stared at my ceiling watching the shadows play upon the green paint. If only the sun was to peak through the green instead of my window I might have almost believed that I was back in the past and that the past nine days had been but a dream.

Throwing the covers to the side I sat up and stretched my muscles. Today was the first part in becoming part of the brother's lives for the rest of my life. Nearly nothing could stop me, not the jewel for it couldn't send me home since I already am, and I was not going to let another breeder take my place. I was going to train my heart out and this new enemy would have to deal with my wrath once we figured out who it was. If I had any children I wanted them safe and this menace who killed Sesshoumaru's guards and causing atrocities across the city needed to be stopped.

I had to wonder about my fate when ever since my 15 birthday I had some enemy to oppose or destroy. Little peace loving me. Little girl who wants good grades and a future me. Funny how fate decided that little ole me was the savior of the world. At least last time had its rewards like the earth not slowly being destroyed by humans and the youkai not dying out. I wasn't sure what the rewards would be this time. Now there is a new enemy that didn't seem to be offering any rewards for its defeat. Damn it I want to have a peaceful life to raise a family!

After grabbing my clothes I practically stomped into the bathroom to get ready. I set the temperature for a sauna bath. Hot spring look a like here I come.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I suddenly heard the shower downstairs turn on and almost immediately my mind was fully awake. One thing my old warrior training was good for was being able to go from sleep to awareness in seconds. Helpful if attacked at night.

Tossing the covers to the side I stood nude enjoying the slight breeze through my window. I wandered over to my wardrobe to pull out my training attire. Today I would be training Kagome till noon then Etsu would give last minute instructions for dinner. After that was an early afternoon meeting with Kane and then getting ready for the presentation and then the dinner. So little time.

After getting dressed I didn't feel like making breakfast so I picked up the cell phone and quickly placed an order with house keeping. Heading downstairs I saw steam rising out the bottom of the bathroom door. I only raised an eyebrow. If she wanted to be cooked alive then she should probably wait until the presentation it would be easier then scalding the skin off her back but I just shrugged my shoulders since it wasn't my concern as I continued down the hall to the kitchen. I did something that I didn't do often and wondered when it was that I became so domestic and started a tea kettle. tea woke me up better then the english coffee. Coffee was to bitter to my tastes though I drank it on occasion.

Getting my lap top out of my brief case I started it up and planned to get some work done before taking the morning off to train Kagome. When I started up my e-mail I noticed an unusual amount of mail. Clicking it opened I saw a bunch of congratulation e-cards. Growling I deleted them without opening them. Idiots.

Moving on I saw a few things that were important but could wait. My work was never done though I was looking forward to Inuyasha's and my next battle to see who would be doing this for the next fifty years. I truly hoped that my power would hit its peak this time since I was truly tired of losing to a half breed. I refuse to think that Inuyasha is more powerful then I.

Bringing up the Breeders list I added a few more contracts to the lower ranking ones. Pretty soon we would have to start taking secondary breeders. I hated doing that since there was a chance of defects but it seemed everyone in the country had finally made enough money to pay for a child. The economy was booming and Inuyasha and I had our hands full making sure it lasted and didn't drain the country's resources and cash flow in to other countries. Inuyasha showed up as I was putting the finishing touches on the contracts.

"Yo. Is Kagome trying to scald herself to death?"

"Not to my knowledge." I said as I finished the last line.

"Then should we rescue her from the sauna of death?"

"That won't be necessary guys." Kagome said as she walked into the room. She was wearing a white training outfit with only roses embroidered in the collar. Even with her sitting across from me I could feel the artificial heat from the water.

"Why were you using water that hot Kagome?" asked inuyasha. Kagome sighed.

"I was mad so I was trying to relax."

"About what?"

"This morning I was happy about making it official that I was going to be in your lives. Then I remembered what I used to be in comparison to the way I am now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I used to be a 15 year old school girl. My biggest concerns were grades, friends, and boys." I growled at this and so did Inuyasha. She held up her hand so that she could continue. "I was pulled into the dry well on the shrine property by Madam Centipede and found out that I was the reincarnation of Kikiyo, after that I was attacked again only to find out that I awoke Inuyasha who thought I was Kikiyo, during the ensuing argument had the jewel torn out of me by the centipede, later I accidentally broke it, battled Youkai that I was raised to believe were myths, tried to continue school, and tried to save the past from Naraku. To top it off my wish changed everything and cast me here, not that this is a bad place to be but it isn't what I imagined when I was a little girl."

"After I turned 15 I was cast out of everything I knew. I was placed in a position to know what really happened and what was truly in the past. I had to give up most of my life to devote it to the shards and the mission. Living two identities was hard and Inuyasha for a long time made it harder. He refused to understand the importance of my education and now after my wish my struggles were in vain! Now I have two lifetime's worth of memories but only one really matters. I was given what I had sacrificed but at the cost of everything I was familiar with and knew. I can no longer go to the time I called home. I can no longer talk to my mother about my adventures and no longer does my little brother look up to Inuyasha. My family has no memory of their past life while I recall it in vivid detail."

"Do you know how hard this is? Do you know that my wish as a little girl was to find someone who loved my as much as my father had loved mom and raise a family? I would have stayed at the shrine like my mother taking care of it too and I might have had a second job just to help pay for things. It would have been a simple life but I never asked for anything more. My life is so screwed up that sometimes I think I am sleeping and hopefully will wake up soon. I don't know how much more upheaval I can take before I crack."

I listened to her rant about her life and realized that a weaker person would have already broken down and gave up. She was right in that she never asked for this and maybe didn't want it. However, she has accepted that she can't change it and is doing her best to make the most of it. While I had training that took me out of everything I knew and was comfortable with to learn survival skills once I had I was allowed to go home. I was allowed to talk to my father about it. Kagome can only talk to us and Shippo for no one else really knows her but that can't replace a mother's touch or words of advice. Her aura fluctuated with her rant peaking and then receding.

"Kagome calm down." I ordered her and she stopped mid sentence. "You are getting yourself worked up over nothing. You can't change the past just continue on as you have been doing." silence reigned and for a moment I thought it was a good thing until I felt the backlash of kagome's power knocking me out of my chair and into the wall.

"Worked UP!" she said quietly. "Worked up?" she said louder. "I'll show you worked up." her tone changed to deadly calm.

"Uh oh, Sess you did it this time. Nice knowing you." mumbled Inuyasha as he backed out of the room.

A burst of energy and the next thing I knew I was thrown to the floor. I raised my youki in defense but it was immediately purified and done so quickly I felt slightly singed.

"Let me tell you a few things Sesshoumaru. I have every right to be worked up! I am nervous as hell and you are not doing anything to help that! I have played fate's play thing for so long that I do not know who or exactly what I am any more. I had to give up my home, my life, my family all for the sake of that damn jewel. I made one mistake. ONE! Out of all the humans in the world and the five hundred years that had passed why did I have to be the reincarnation? Why did I have the damn jewel? Why do I now have to become a breeder instead of a wife!" Kagome screamed. I was beginning to recover and again raised my youki to stop her assault on my person.

I finally built up enough youki to block out the onslaught but it was draining me fast. I was beginning to get a little worried over the shear power she was demonstrating. She still had me pinned to the floor and I while I had blocked her onslaught I still didn't have enough room to sit up let alone stand.

"I will tell you why. I was given a responsibility to something I never wanted. I was the one that made the wish and changed everything. The youkai in the jewel decided to take me literally and for their small revenge erased my family's memory and made sure to institute a program that would deny my childhood dream. I did everything I was supposed to! EVERYTHING!" and with that the purifying energy stopped and Kagome colasped crying.

I gingerly sat up and Inuyasha came in quickly to kneel down by Kagome. I watched wearily as he scooped her up and took her into the living room. Ignoring them for a moment I checked myself over and was surprised that I had no injuries other then my pride. Getting to my feet I walked into the living room in time to hear Inuyasha ask why she had lashed out.

"...Damn...period..." she mumbled. It took my a moment to realize that period was the current era's name for a woman's monthly bleeding. I remembered Shippo saying that Kagome had always sat Inuyasha more when she was in heat. We could not afford her to lose her temper at the presentation. Quickly following the level headed side of my thinking I realized just what exactly she had done.

She had thrown me and pinned me with powers that she had only been training with for a little over a week. Awe quickly followed by slight fear swept through my soul. She was so strong without control how strong would she be with full control? She had Inuyasha's and my youki under her control with the necklaces and we could not remove them. A tiny mortal girl was strong then my brother and I combined. She could have easily killed me, no one had ever gotten that close.

I stood watching her sob into Inuyasha's chest and knew that she would never believe me even if I told her. She truly believed herself only to be slightly better then the average miko. How wrong she was. She had purified my energy at such a rate it was startling but controlled enough not to harm me. The concentration that took with her being as enraged as she was was close to a youkai's concentration needed to control our beasts.

Taking a deep breath I moved to sit beside Inuyasha. She was curled up against his chest with her legs to one side so I pulled them into my lap and gently began to rub. Her sobs quieted and soon became sniffles. While Inuyasha and I tried to calm her breakfast arrived and I was thankful that the maid had not bee here to see my defeat. I motioned her to set up the table while we waited.

"I am sorry." Kagome mumbled.

"Do not fret Kagome. It means we will have to step up your training is all." I chuckled a little at her when she turned wide eyes to me. Her mouth opened and close for a while like a landed fish. "We will talk later. Food is ready." Moving her legs out of my lap I stood and offered her a hand up. She gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and took it.

Breakfast was silent and relaxed now that Kagome was calm again. I shut down my lap top that had miraculously survived and put it back in my brief case. Inuyasha ate quickly and said farewell to get his own work done. Kagome finished and together we made our way down to the training room.

Unknown P.O.V.

Well this was very interesting. A miko that can knock down the mighty Sesshoumaru. I wish my control would allow for hearing as well as sight but it matters little. The Takahashi brother's seem fond of this miko. Perhaps I finally have the leverage I need to take back the western lands. It was their father's fault that my mother was raped and I left to the twisted monsters of my supposed father and his family. Soon the will all feel my wrath just a few more years and I will have more money then any cardinal lord. I will bring Japan to it knees.

End of Chapter 68

Kagome's P.O.V.

I had been shocked when Sesshoumaru said that he was going to step up my training. I believed that it was intense enough as it was but when we got done with breakfast and down into the training room he attacked with out warning and made me dodge and counter for an hour before letting me catch my breath. Presently I was collapsed onto the floor panting for breath.

"That is enough rest time kagome get up."

"I can not stand yet Sesshoumaru."

"I am sure if you try you will find that you can." I groaned but tried to get up. Propped up on my elbows I stared up at him however, my legs refused to move.

"I can not move my legs!" I nearly shouted out in disbelief. Sesshoumaru came over and prodded my leg to see if what I had said was true. The moment my leg moved I screamed in pain.

"You JERK! That really hurt!"

"Hn." was all he said as he called his cloud into being around my body. The cloud was really soft and I had never had the chance to be on it before. I was floated into the elevator and taken back up to the home floor and then brought to the bathroom. He left for a moment and I could hear the water turn on. Minutes later he returned and took me into the bathroom.

"Can you move enough to remove your clothes or will I have to do it for you?" Blushing I tried, really really tried to move but I still couldn't move my legs so that meant i couldn't remove my pants.

"I guess you will have to do it." I mumbled. Before I had time to even shriek I was disrobed and being lowered into the water in his arms. I nearly covered myself but he had practically seen everything before and soon he would see it all anyway so I just hung onto his neck as the hot water slowly relaxed my exhausted muscles.

"Hang onto the rim Kagome." Curious I looked at him but his face gave me nothing so I lowered my arms to hang onto the side. he moved away to open a cupboard that I hadn't opened yet to see vials and miscellaneous jars inside. He would pick one up and open it, take a whiff, and place it back. After nearly 15 tries he seemed to find what he was looking for in a bottle like container with some orange colored liquid inside.

He set the jar on the edge of the tub and I picked it up to look at it. I couldn't open it one handed so I set it back on the edge to look up. I gasped and quickly looked back down. My heart rate sped up to a hard pounding in my chest. Sesshoumaru entered the water and I tried to shrink back against the side, mortified by what he had done.

So busy was I that I did not notice him as he picked my up and set me in the corner. Blushing I quickly looked left and then up before turning towards him to avoid seeing him below the waist.

"Wha- What are you doing?" He didn't answer and he gently picked up my leg and set it in his lap as he had done this morning. He had turned off the water leaving the hot tub only half filled. Picking up the jar he poured a small amount into his hands and began to rub my legs. I nearly yelled again at the pain but the water had done wonders already in loosening the tense muscles. After only ten minutes he stopped and allowed my leg to dry before replacing it in the water and moving to the other side. Pulling me over he lifted my other leg and began the same process.

he fingers felt like magic though I could tell it took a lot of concentration on his part for his robotic arm was not as feeling and sensitive as his real one. My heart went out to him and I knew that he never let anyone see him as any less then a fully functional male but the loss of his arm still to this day must be annoying at the very least. I wonder if they could duplicate his bone with cloning?

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone tried to clone a bone?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Could it be done?"

"I do not know. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just thinking that if they could clone a full being why not a bone?"

"That does not explain why you ask."

"Well youkai can not regenerate a limb without the bone. If they could clone a bone and attach it could you not regain your arm?" He looked at me and for a moment I felt extreme anger through the link before it cooled.

"I have no need for pity miko. you would do well to remember that." He stood and again I blushed seeing him stand there nude the fine hairs of his lower body now curly and wet.

"It was not pity." I mumbled as the hurt from his harsh words set in. He said nothing as he dried off and redressed.

"Return to the training room once you have redressed. You have 15 minutes." With that he walked out.

"It was not PITY!" I screamed. I knew he heard me but he seemed not to care. Angerly I got out half surprised that my legs worked again. I was going to show that over sensitive youkai a thing or two when I got back down there. Drying off and quickly redressing I stretched my muscles this time and then headed down. It was time to show Sesshoumaru just how much I had learned.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

After an hour I stopped and when i said she could take a break life seemed to flow out of her and she collapsed onto the ground. Laying on her back she had panted much like a common dog. After a ten minute break I told her to get up. Watching her struggle I nearly went to help her when her shocked cry resounded through out the room. Her face showed her disbelief and I could see the sweat reform quickly on her brow as she seemed to attempt to move her legs.

walking over I prodded her leg only to hear her scream. I growled in anger but I quickly stopped when I looked down to see the obvious pain and tears in her eyes. Ignoring any further comments I focused on my cloud and formed it around her and took her upstairs to the hot tub. It seemed that i would have to massage her legs to get feeling back in them.

I started the water and waited until it was hot before plugging the bottom. Going back I brought Kagome into the room and asked her to remove her clothes. She found that after removing her shirt and bra she could not remover her pants. I helped her and quickly placed her in the water before I could truly look at her. If I had I might not have been able to hold back in mating her there in the bathroom. Though her scent was suppressed the mark allowed me to feel it anyway. It aroused my inner demon but it didn't try and make things worse like normal. Thanking the kami for some small miracle I went to the cupboard to get the right oil to help Kagome.

I inwardly grumbled after the tenth try to find the oil I was looking for. I really should get the oils labeled but I rather liked the fact of testing my knowledge each time I looked for a particular one. My father had taught me early in my training to make them to help ease the pain of learning sword play and hand to hand. Like how he taught my how to make my own shoes and boots so that I always knew that they would fit and be strong if I had to fight. Some leather workers couldn't be trusted to make shoes for they would allow stitching to be loose in a particular area to make the owner stumble if ever in a fight. Loosing your footing usually cost you your life in a real battle so if you didn't pay more then the one who wanted you dead your shoes were made with a fatal flaw.

I tried to teach Inuyasha once he became the eastern lord but he had no patience and while in the past I might have allowed to to die he was now my closest allay and the only close family I had left. If I died after Inuyasha I would be sure to hear my father's rantings until the end of time how I helped allow him to get killed. Damn the softening of my heart.

Finally finding the correct bottle I turned towards the tub again and set it on the side. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Kagome pick it up to look at as I hurriedly removed my clothes. To hear her gasp as she noticed my nude form was worth it. Her face flamed red in embarrassment. She didn't seem to mind earlier when I held her nude but it seemed she was still embarrassed around me. Well that would change soon.

Getting in the tub I shut the water off and sat in the waist deep water and was amused as she tried to press herself into the corner I had placed her in. Though stiff she offered no resistance to my picking up her leg or rubbing the oil in. Her breath was labored and for her sake I kept from scorching her body with my gaze.

It was when she spoke when I started her second leg that surprised me. Why would she want to know about bone cloning? It wasn't until she said that if they could clone bone then I could recover my arm. Did she truly see me as less then a fully functional make? Anger rose in me like a flash of lightening. Holding myself in check and shutting the link I told her.

"I have no need for pity miko. you would do well to remember that."

"It was not pity." she mumbled. I did not care and got out and dressed.

"Return to the training room once you have redressed. You have 15 minutes."

"It was not PITY!" Her scream and power forced the link open and I could feel her hurt and anger. I had to lean against the wall as I felt her vague thoughts of how it must have annoyed me to still have a loss of an arm. What truly surprised my was her lack of any pity. I was about to turn around to apologize when I heard her mental voice shout out that she was going to try and show me a thing or two. Smirking I closed the link again now that the power faded and headed down to the training room. It seems my little breeder thought she could duplicate this morning.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

After breakfast I went down to Sesshoumaru's office and called my secretaries and booted up his computer to log into my accounts. It seems that the railroad was having a problem with vandals pulling out rail ties to try and derail his trains. Luckily the idiots had pulled the ties that were just past a stopping point so no one was hurt and with a little work from a transformed youkai the train was set back on the tracks and the ties replaced and the train continued. The problem was the delay and the cost of replacing the ties and paying the workers.

Rubbing his forehead he tried to help the headache that was forming dissipate. The feudal era was so much easier. He only had to hunt and cook for himself. Only had to protect himself and his companions once they came along. Now he had entire companies and families depending on him. Most days he could avoid the reminders that there were faces and feelings behind the numbers that were in front of him but people he knew were the ones experiencing the problems. It made the job so much harder knowing that he had to cut into their earnings to help pay for costs and such. He knew that they would understand but it didn't alleviate the guilt.

Steve had been a large help in organizing a search for the missing ties. At all but three locations the ties had been retrieved and replaced into the ground. The man also helped speed things up so that the delays were as minimal as possible. I had offered protection since the mix up and since then his work had improved which if you had asked him before would have been near impossible.

Looking things over he could see that with careful manipulation of the tracks you could slow down and speed up the trains that were suppose to go nearly 700 mph to and from each destination. Seeing it now showed that near the middle of each trip the trains had been slowed down to nearly 400 mph before speeding back up before breaking again at the slow down point before coasting into the railroad stations. It had been cleverly done and done regularly to make it seem that the slowed down times were the true travel times.

After learning all this I at first was mad that Steve hadn't asked for help earlier but I could understand his hesitation. At least until recently he made sure all deliveries were to the correct place for that would have eventually ruined him with overage costs. Now that the trains were running at optimal speeds his companies were beginning to grow. What would have taken weeks was happening in days with his 24 hour crews and the faster trains. It was like the rails had just been invented again.

Through all this it did not make things any easier cutting into people pay even if only for tiny amounts any easier. If this continued then eventually his workers would get angry. So placing all the extra help on the rails he could to watch for any more vandals and stepping up the sweeps to make sure all the lines were in running order there wasn't much he could do. Some of the tracks went thru open fields and there was no one around for miles. Sighing he pushed away the papers and moved onto the complaints he had been receiving. It was going to be a long morning. Setting his alarm to make sure he made it out for lunch with his uncle he set to work.

End of Chapter 69

I give full credit to syrinxsong and her story Enchanted orbs for this following idea in the fight scene. If none of you Sess/kag fans have read it you are missing out. Check it out on P.O.V.

I finished dressing and hurried to my bedroom. I was going to show that arrogant youkai a thing or two. I tore in to my jewelry box and pulled a pouch out that I hadn't really touched since I was a kid.

I jogged down the hallway and to the elevator. Reaching into the pouch I pulled two small spheres out and placed them in my pocket. The others I tucked into my obi. Once I reached the training floor I looked around and couldn't see Sesshoumaru. I had a funny feeling that he wasn't going to let me walk to my weapons that were waiting on the table in the middle of the room.

I walked to the back of the elevator and braced myself like a runner. Taking a deep breath I leapt into the air and ran. I had a split second to duck before I felt Sesshoumaru's whip whiz by my hair. I did a quick forward roll and landed next to the table. Reaching up I grabbed the first Sai and charged it with my power to block the next slash of the whip.

Glancing up I saw that Sesshoumaru was a little off balance so I jerked the Sai that had the whip around it to pull him more off guard while I grabbed the other Sai off the table. Twisting my Sai I released the whip and backed up. We studied each other for a moment before the whip disappeared and he grabbed his sword again. I had been waiting for him to do that. We clashed and I used what strength I had to throw him back and danced a few steps back as I reached into my pocket to pull the two spheres out.

He seemed curious as to what I was doing and slowed his next attack. A mistake on his part as I tossed one Sai into the air regrabbed it and threw it. He had to dodge and I quickly focused my power to join the two spheres with a rope of power and twirling the newly formed weapon like a baton I then threw it at Sesshoumaru. Mentally I loosened the stiffness of the rope so that once it made contact it would wind around him.

The spheres were placed so that they followed the edges of his power right to him. Before he could redirect his energy it wrapped around his legs locking him in place. Chanting quickly it was turned into a mini subjugation spell. Only this one didn't ware off till I let the energy go.

I slowly stood up as I realized it had worked. Grinning ear to ear I watched as he was stuck with his arm raised and body on one foot. I was sure if it wasn't for the spell he would have toppled over.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Mentally I was snarling at letting her have the time she needed to do the spell. I could tell that she had never tried this before so it required thought and concentration but I had no idea the little minx had this up her sleeve. I was humiliated again but this time it was my own fault for going easy on her thinking that she was only going to show her Sai skills.

As proud as I was of her I also realized that this could be a finishing move if she flared her power. She could easily slice my legs off with this weapon and I would bleed to death before I could receive help. The burning sensation was already becoming painful as the power dug into my skin and muscles.

"Kagome release the spell." She walked slowly towards me but she didn't release it. "Kagome!" I growled.

"Nut-uh Say I win first." I was getting angry that she was blistering my legs for this but I growled in Inu

:You win:

She smiled and waved her hand and the spheres dropped. I winced as I set my other leg down and she noticed.

"Are you okay Sesshoumaru?"

"I will be fine." I tried to move my legs and got a burning sensation and I could feel the start of blood running down my legs. Trying to move to the elevator to go up to my home floor to take care of the burns I nearly collapsed in three steps.

"Sesshoumaru! You are not alright! You pants are beginning to stain with blood. What happened? Did my attack do this?"

She came to my side and lifted my arm over her shoulder. With the help of my cloud and her maneuvering I was quickly taken back to the bathroom. I stripped out of the pants and left my shirt on to hang over my underwear. Glancing at Kagome I could see her cherry cheeks but she continued to examine the wounds.

"I can't believe my attack did this. I was sure it wouldn't be harmful."\

"To a human it may be Kagome. However, I am not human. Any purifying energy is potentially dangerous to a demon. I did not spell my training outfits like I had in the past and you were trying to restrain me. If I had not tried to move perhaps it might not have hurt me. There is one thing about that move that strikes me as very useful."

Her confusion as she looked into my eyes was heart warming in a way that she never wanted to hurt me but it was also very disappointing that she did not see the potential in the attack.

"Kagome if you would have flared your power and turned the rope into a disk you could have sliced my legs off. It could be a very messy but not the less effective finishing move."

She gasped and raised her hand to her mouth in shock. Tears formed in her eyes and she lowered her head. I could feel the sadness radiate from her. I was not sure if she was sad that she could have killed me or if it was the other use of her attack but I used my hand to raise her eyes to mine again.

"Kagome?" I asked in question but she just brought her hands to her face and wiped away the tears.

"I am being silly Sesshoumaru. You are trying to help me see the advantage of this attack but I can't help the sadness that is in my heart at the thought of taking a life. I hated it in the past and I hate it now. However, it might be necessary at the ball and I know that, it just hurts." I could see that it truly troubled her. She had hid it well in the past if she truly did hate killing for there was never any sign in her scent that she didn't want to hurt me or Naraku.

"As I have said Kagome it is possible but that does not mean it ever has to be used that way. You are strong and this could make as good as a threat as a way to kill. A loss of a limb even temporarily will hold off many females."

Her smile was slowly returning. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. Now let me heal that which I caused my Sensei." Her hands moved over the red welts on my legs and her powers turned blue with healing energy. The pain slowly faded as did the burns. Within 20 minutes my legs were healed and nothing remained but the dried blood.

"Thank you Kagome." Her eyes opened and she smiled. Her fingers traced over where the burns had been as she looked at me. I couldn't help the small shiver of delight that tingled I my spine at her innocent touch. My inner Inu whined from its corner wanting to take things further but I had to remind myself that I couldn't touch her until tomorrow.

"I think you need to change and get ready for lunch Kagome. Unless of course you wish to join me in a bath?" Her cheeks flared red and she removed her chin from my fingers as she turned her head.

"That's okay. I am sure you won't need my help." Her words were soft but strained. I couldn't help the chuckle that rose in my chest. She stood and moved away. "I think you guys just like embarrassing me!" Her voice was noticeable annoyed but held no real anger.

"Now, now Kagome. You are most becoming when you blush." She snorted and left the room shutting the door firmly behind her. I chuckled again and stripped out of the rest of my clothes. I opted for a shower instead of a bath since it was getting late and I still had a few arrangements to make.

Kagome's P.O.V.

As horrified as I was about what my attack could do I was more annoyed at said demon. I was just about to enter my room when the elevator beeped. Detouring to the living room I watched Inuyasha get out.

"Inuyasha!" I called and he quickly turned to catch me as I ran into his arms. I hugged him tight as I was happy to see him.

"Is anything wrong Kagome?"

"No. Why would anything be wrong?" He hugged me tighter but said nothing. I realized then that he must have thought that something was wrong in order to hug him like I needed comfort but I was just glad to see him. I hadn't been able to do this in the past and I had a lot of built up need for touch. So I decided to tell him what was up instead of having him worry.

"Inuyasha." I pulled back a little and smiled. He seemed to stare at me for a moment as if judging my smile to see if it was genuine and once he was he smiled back. "There is nothing wrong other then your brother being a pain. I just have wanted to be able to do that for a long time. In the past I wanted to just hold your hand or give you a hug but you always shied away from me so I didn't. Now that I can I am going to take full advantage of it." I said the last part heatedly as I pressed a kiss to his lips. He took a moment to respond but when he did it was with gusto.

I was not sure how long we stood there but it must have been a while because what seemed all too soon was someone clearing their throat behind me. Breaking the kisses I rested my head on Inuyasha's chest. My mind was not in any shape to talk to anyone.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Kissing Kagome like this was mind numbing. I wanted to take her to her room and make love to her finally but I knew that would have to wait for tonight or tomorrow. Just a little bit longer I told myself over and over. Since I could not take her I made love to her mouth with all the intensity that could. When I heard someone clear their throat I felt Kagome break away. Sighing internally I took a quick sniff and Kagome's arousal almost over powered anything else but I caught Sesshoumaru's scent. Pulling away I had to blink a few times to get the lust from my vision. Sesshoumaru stood still slightly damp from bathing but dressed in his formal attire for the evening.

I caught his expression of wistfulness as he looked at us and I knew what he wanted. While Kagome cared for both of us he and I both knew she loved me. She was much more expressive with her affections towards me. I tried to give him a comforting look as I asked, "I take it Kagome should have been getting ready?" Sesshoumaru nodded once firmly as he turned with towel still in hand drying his hair as he made his way back to the bathroom.

Glancing down I pulled Kagome closer for a moment longer resting my chin on her head before I released her. "We need to get ready Kagome. Sesshoumaru and I have to prepare for uncle's arrival and there are a few things you need to know." She sighed but nodded her head. It was so hard to ignore my instincts to take her. Especially since her arousal still was in the air but we needed to get ready. Together we went to our own rooms and got changed.

I dressed in an outfit similar to my old fire-rat except this one was done with both red and orange with trimming in gold thread and my crest done in silver over my heart. I decided to wear my hair up and placed it in a high pony tail that was set back a little behind my ears. Giving myself one last look I left the room and went in search of Sesshoumaru.

I found him in his smaller study on the phone. I tuned out the conversation as I looked around. It had been awhile since I had last been in here. Standing near the family history I smelled Kagome's scent lingering faintly on the shelves. I wondered If Sesshoumaru realized that she had been looking over here. I looked from top to bottom to see an empty space near the bottom. It wasn't that large but I could tell that something had been moved since everywhere else the books were packed tight. As I was about to bend down to look my brother called out to me.

"Inuyasha." I turned and sat down in a chair facing his desk. "Is Kagome nearly ready?"

"I think so. She entered her room before I did. She should be down soon." We talked about the food for the night and for lunch with my uncle. My brother thought a small tea service first for discussing the news about Kagome would be appropriate and I agreed. As we were about to move on as to how much we wanted to reveal Kagome knocked on the door.

"Come in Kagome." She opened the door and I caught a glimpse of a blue sleeve. I turned back to Sesshoumaru and watched with interest as I noticed his face go slack. Curious as to why I turned back. She had on a modified fighting Kimono with leggings done in a dashing shade of blue. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with flowers woven through. On her chest was a hole cut out to display the house mark with silver edging. The kimono had silver leaves down through out and she had matching blue boots. The sleeves had a finger tie to hold the sleeve down. My breath caught in my lungs for Kagome looked simply stunning.

"I take it from your expressions that I will make an impression?" She goggled and it echoed in my ears. How I missed her laugh and the nights around the campfire with our old friends. It was nostalgia and it was comforting.

"Yes Kagome it is very impressive. Is that what you are wearing to the presentation?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No." She shook her head gently. "Mrs. Dunn had her daughter make this for get togethers like this one. She gave me these wire flowers and showed me how to weave them in my hair. I thought the effect was stunning myself. I guess that Mrs. Dunn's daughter exceeded your expectations?" I felt myself nod and I was sure Sesshoumaru did too as she giggled again and sat next to me. I couldn't help but stare but when she cleared her throat I finally was able to pull myself away.

"Very well then Kagome. Now then I wanted your opinion on hiding your scent and power when we first enter my office. Kin should be making himself at home at the moment since I just got off the phone a little while ago with the movers."

"The movers? What did he bring?" I asked Sesshoumaru.

"He says he has a peace offering, something that once belonged to father. I do not know what it is but it is considerable in size."

"Well lets just hope he doesn't have a sense of humor like Miroku's descendants do. DO you remember their gag gift to you a couple decades ago? What was it? A negligee?" I laughed as he growled and I could hear a giggle coming for Kagome.

"We will not get into this." He turned towards Kagome. "You need to keep your scent and power covered until we are sure my uncle is willing to take the oath. If he doesn't I do not want him to see you until the presentation. I am only going to tell him if he agrees."

"That would be a good idea. I will even stay back in the elevator until you can signal for me to come out that way I am out of sight and if the doors close it just seems as if someone needed the elevator."

"Very good. Now how much do we want to tell him? We do not have all day to try and explain everything." Said Sesshoumaru.

"I do not think we should tell him about the jewel. Perhaps that I once guarded it but if we said I still did he would want it destroyed immediately and I can't do that until I get further in my training."

"Agreed. However, if we tell him that you once guarded it then we have to explain how that is possible since he knew that it was wished upon 900 years ago." I said.

"Well I think we should tell him a little about that. I mean explain that I was from the future and that my wish changed everything. I mean he can hardly be upset that my wish allowed youkai to survive right?"

"I do not know, Sesshoumaru?" My brother seemed to think for minute.

"I believe that once the oath is done we should tell him simply that her soul changed everything. She is the reincarnation of Kikiyo correct? It started with her."

"No it started with Midoriko." Said Kagome.

"Midoriko? Oh you mean the priestess that is in the jewel?"

"How bout we start at that? Ask him if he knows the history and if not explain how the jewel came to be. Simplify it to say that my incarnation burned it with her body after pinning Inuyasha. I don't think Inuyasha wants his old flame brought into this." I nodded and Sesshoumaru merely said 'hn.' "We'll say that I was from the future and knew that things were going badly so I made a wish that changed everything. Now that I am back you both choose me and here I am. It might take a little explaining as to why you choose me and such but we can keep the questions to a minimum this way. There is very little left to ask about without being rude."

"How long have you been thinking about this Kagome?" I asked.

"Well, truthfully, since I came back. I knew that there would have to be some people who would have to know some of our history in order to remain allies and friends. It would seem too suspicious to anyone that knew of you to suddenly take a breeder like you did. I mean yeah everyone knew you were looking but for Sesshoumaru to sallow his pride and accept a human for a breeder is sure to cause a stir." Kagome was pointing out some very good points and I mulled them over in my head.

I knew she was smart and though I inherited the east I was still learning even after all this time to anticipate the others reactions to my ruling. It was hard though to over come my act first think later attitude. It worked when I was the only one that needed anything. I had curbed it a little when I had my friends searching for Naraku but it had changed a lot when I started to rule. However, there were still times like this that I am glad Kagome or Sesshoumaru can predict these things. Confrontation I was good at, thinking not so much.

"They are stirring and I agree Kagome that there are a few who will find it suspicious but you forget times have changed and the stigmatism of humans has defused much. Though you are human you are also a miko and can bare full blooded heirs to both myself and Inuyasha if you so choose. There is little reason to belittle you."

"Ah but you also forget that most miko's are common blood. Most of the youkai I am going to be presented to tonight still think as a noble and not a modern person. You have had to change because you deal with humans almost every day running the breeder program which I think had softened you more then you think but I will with hold judgment until after tonight. I can't be considered arrogant tonight can I?"

"You most certainty can not." My brother smiled.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

My brother and I had picked well for she was quickly picking up on what she needed to do and think in order to make it in youkai society. She made several valid points that I myself had worried over but it seems it was for naught. Somehow Kagome knew what people were going to think and I guess that is how she managed my brother all those years ago when he still had his attitude.

"Well I believe that the movers and my uncle have had enough time to settle in. Eyrein is also coming for I believe his help in transferring memories will aid us in making this a quick telling and explanation."

"Okay." We all stood and headed towards the elevator. I wondered what my uncle would have to say about my brother's and my little spitfire. I was looking forward to tomorrow and being able to ignore the rules for a few days in order to get to memorize my new breeder. (Hentai thoughts everyone!)

Kin's P.O.V.(this back tracks a little)

I was up and ready by 10 a.m. I gathered up the grand pups and sent them home so that they could be with their parents till the presentation. My mate had breakfast ready and on the table by the time I was done.

"Aren't you excited Kin? I can't believe the boys are finally settling down, for the past few decades I almost began to believe that they would be bachelors forever. Even Toshiro didn't wait this long."

"Well my dear I am happy for them. Sesshoumaru and I have begun to settle our differences but I still need to work things through with him and Inuyasha."

"Oh. That will be difficult since even Inuyasha forgave Sesshoumaru faster then you. I still don't understand how that worked out. I mean it seemed like for over 200 years he hated him and then after Inuyasha was revived it changed. I mean you never had Sesshoumaru trying to kill you and you didn't loose and arm to Inuyasha so how did they settle their differences faster then you?"

"A mystery that I will hopefully solve soon now that Sesshoumaru and I are on speaking terms."

"I suppose that I will not be there for your meeting?"

"I do not know. Sesshoumaru never said I couldn't bring anyone. If you want to go I am sure that he won't mind. Explaining it to the two of us shouldn't make that much of a difference. I also want to know where he found this breeder." Kimi smiled at him and nodded her head. Food was finished and I left her to gather up a few things that I thought to bring with me as a gesture to show that I truly wanted things to change.

In my library was a display case that held the armor of Sesshoumaru's father. Or at least the back up one that he had made if the one he wore was damaged. Being the guardian of Sesshoumaru for a few decades, I had it moved to my estate at first so when we got my brother's body he could be buried with it. However, once it was found out that there was no body it remained here in my study. Sesshoumaru either hadn't known about the second set or didn't care. Before I had thought it was because he didn't care now I was betting on the later since after his death he became so closed off.

And now that I have seen what Inuyasha can do I felt the guilt weigh heavy on my heart for not looking after him and his mother when they were sent from the castle. Even though I was angry that my brother had dared to mark a human I should have upheld the family honor. To think that now he would have been considered ahead of his time now that demons and humans interacted now on a daily basis. It shamed me to realize I had been so closed minded to what Toshiro was trying to tell me.

The problems Toshiro had with Sesshoumaru started at the mating of his mother. It was such a shame about the mix up of Toshiro's mating. I wish Lady Kanai hadn't disappeared as she had. Toshiro tried to explain to the girl's father about the mix up but he would have none of it. He cared little that Kanai and Toshiro had fallen in love and it was his idea that the chase be given. Toshiro's mate was so sickly and once pregnant she was so ill! The girl didn't have any sense of humor and Toshiro nearly became a shell once his son started to go more and more off on his own. Sesshoumaru wouldn't listen to his father and it was her fault that he didn't. Always telling the boy that his father didn't want him and that his training was harder then it should have been because of it.

It was her that wasn't wanted! Sesshoumaru was the pride and joy Toshiro always wanted. When it became evident that the female could no longer bare children Toshiro nearly went mad in the need for relief. I understood the need for the concubines. I truly did. My brother should never have had that life. He was better then that. I watched as his dreams for a large and loving family crumble and the light go out of his eyes.

It wasn't until Izayoi came into the house that the light began to return. I should have seen it coming. I didn't find out about the pregnancy until it was too late to kill the child. My brother lost his life defending his second son. While I held no blame for the child I did blame Izayoi. It was because of her that I didn't take them in. It took nearly 15 years after they were cast out to find out that she died only a few years away and her son thrown to the curb and left to die.

I ravaged the house and the family that lived there, killing them all. It was one of the few times I lost control. My brother may have made a mistake in marking a human but he had paid for it and gave his life for his son and that these humans would throw out royal blood like a cur from a bitches litter infuriated me. The boy was not at fault.

I looked for him but the trail was too old to follow and no one had seen him. I felt as if I failed my brother. He had only wanted a son to love him and only wanted a loving mate and family. He had had no use for the western lands for he only protected it because it was his duty. He had been the apple of my mother's eye. Her shinning light during the wars with his constant inquires and help around the castle. Toshiro had been what kept alive her hope for he was always asking questions and willing to learn anything.

I had been jealous that he received so much of her attention until one day he had come and sat beside me. He mentioned off hand if I had ever thought about tomorrow or did I assume it would always be there? I said that I did think of tomorrow when I had something to do but other wise no. He asked why not, did I not want to be a warrior or perhaps a scribe? I had been amazed that he had even known what I liked to do but I said that was for some day when I was grown up. Why think about it now? I laugh now at the naiveté I had shown but my brother had smiled and asked if that was what I wanted then should I not think about what I needed to know now so that when I was grown up I could do what I wanted. I had not thought of that.

We talked all day about this and that and I finally felt a connection to him that I hadn't before. Just before I went to bed I finally asked the one question I had been eager to now.

Flashback

"Brother why do you ask mom about everything? I mean she is constantly asking everyone questions about what they do and why it was done that way. She mumbles the answers to herself over and over until you talk to her." Toshiro's eyes soften and he clears his throat to speak.

"Kin one day soon the wars will most likely reach the castle. The battles are growing more and more intense. Do you know what will happen if it does?"

"Not really. I hear the maids whispering and the guards speculating about it, most of the time they are afraid and say that we all will be killed. Or something like that. A few said that they hoped the women could slit the children's throats quickly and then themselves to same them from being used by the enemy. I do not understand what do they mean by used?" Toshiro sighed and he knew then that while I was angry I did still kept an ear out for things.

"I do not know how to say this gently so I will say it straight out. If the castle falls women like mom will be taken by soldiers. She will be forced to mate them and most likely killed after they had their 'fun'." My hands covered my mouth to muffle my scream of outrage. I was shaking a little. I was horrified that could happen to my mother. He continued on as I pondered this new information. "They also wish for the mothers to kill the children quickly or they may suffer the same fate or be forced to be slaves. If they become slaves they will be beaten and used until they die."

"So why should I let mother worry about the approaching danger when I can take her mind off it by sending her off to learn the answers to my questions?" He paused for a moment and I was slowly beginning to understand. "She is learning and so am I everyday, things that we didn't know before. It makes life seem precious again and it allows her to laugh. It allows her to be almost a child again learning the world. Our mother has lost every child but us two. You have not been here for long but I remember my older brothers and sisters. The boys went to the army and into the field and the girls were the defenders for the princesses. All of them lost to these on going wars. It is a burden in her heart that I try to lighten by allowing her to make new friends that share that grief. Have you not noticed that her scent of despair has almost vanished? The castle itself is growing closer by everyone asking others questions about their lives and jobs. For some it is healing the wounds of loneliness that they have felt since their loved ones have died. Do not be jealous of me brother for though she pays me a lot of attention she still loves us the same. Perhaps you should ask her your own questions? Then she will be twice as busy and it would allow her mind and heart to rest."

For almost a week I had pondered on his words and paid closer attention to those around me. I watched the laundry maids talk to the patrols about the day and people they knew. The gardeners talking to the cooks about which might be a better herb or spice to add to the traditional dishes. The seamstresses to the shoemakers about the new fashions. Every one seemed happier then I could remember. Everyone talked about life and not their loved ones that passed away. Greetings were always followed with questions about the other's family health and accomplishments. My world was no longer fear and whispers of attacks and deaths. I was not sure when the change happened for I long ago learned to tune out the whispers. I had to when they were all about the doom of the castle and such. So in order to play I missed the beginning of the change. My brother's questions had restored the castle to almost normal. Though I could see that everyone was still very much aware of the wars it was less threatening now that they had others to talk to. Once I came to that conclusion pride grew in my heart that it was my brother's doing.

End of flashback

After that day I strove to be like him. Mom was happier then ever once I too started asking questions and she believed that the smarter we were the less likely she would lose us too. Though heartbreaking in a way it seemed her beliefs were justified. For Toshiro became the lord of the western lands and I became a general. I had the job of making sure the supplies reached where they were needed and those questions I had asked in my youth helped me to know how food and clothes needed to be sent in order to reach destinations. Talking to traders and such allowed me an insight in how things should be done and it had all started with a simple question of how cloth was made. It led us on a merry adventure of discovery of the silk worms to the mulberry trees upon which they ate. This led to the harvesters that gathered up the cocoons, killed the worms, and boiled them to get the silk free. To the weavers who spun, dyed, and wove the silk. The seamstresses that then made the clothes and finally the traders that brought the bolts of silk and clothes to be bought. Everything followed a similar trail and I applied it to the wagons and carts that moved supplies. It was one of my fondest memories.

Now here I was the youngest and last of mother's children. I stood next to the display case running my hand over the glass and wished once more that I had gone with him to try and defeat the dragon. I would gladly have paid the price for disobeying orders if it meant that I would still have had him here. But he had seemed so sure that he could beat him and though he succeeded in stopping him, it was the humans that killed him. He should have never gone to the estate to rescue her. Slamming my fist on the desk I let the anger go. It has been too long to hold a grudge against someone long dead. Still pondering the foolishness of my brother I barely heard the soft knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Honey the men are here to get the display case so that they can take it to the meeting. Are you ready?" Startled I looked at the clock and realized it was almost noon. I had been thinking to long again.

"Yes. Send them up." I sat down at my desk and the men came in. The secured the armor inside and the lock so nothing came out and easily lifted it and carried it to a special lift chair. Once they left I went to my room and dawned my old clothes that had my family crest. My mate had done the same and together we went down and called our own chair. The ride was short and peaceful. As we approached the western office I could feel a change in the air. Sesshoumaru's power must have grown recently for the air to change so quickly. Not sensing any hostility I shrugged it off.

Sometime later

The delivery men had put the box in Sesshoumaru's office and then covered it with a cloth so that he could unveil it at a later time. He stood in the office waiting for his nephews to arrive with their Breeder. His mate sat upon the couch and we waited in silence.

The elevator door opened up to reveal Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha but no breeder, his eyebrow rose in silent question but before he could ask Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"What is your mate doing here uncle?"

"She was bored and since we are trying to start a new in our relations I thought it might be nice for us both to come." The brothers exchanged a glance and seemed to share a few thoughts before Sesshoumaru answered.

"While at any other time this might have been a good idea, right now I do not believe is a good time."

"Why?" I asked trying not to lose my temper. "My mate will be meeting her at he presentation anyway." The brothers scowled.

"It is not that we do not want to her to meet our breeder it's just that what we have to say is confidential uncle." said Inuyasha. "We were going to have you take a blood oath so that this information doesn't get around."

I stood there with my hand upon the glass display case and thought about that. 'A blood oath is the most serious way of controlling information from mind readers. If their breeder truly is so unique this some how doesn't surprise me, so do I take the blood oath and keep the new found peace or do I reject it and try some other way? It seemed I had no real choice, I needed to patch things up with my nephews.'

"Very well prepare the potion. I will say this now that I do not like this but in order to keep the new peace I am willing to allow it." The boys raised their eyebrows and again exchanged a look but nodded. Before I knew it they stepped apart and some how I had missed that their breeder was indeed behind them.

Before I even got a good look her scent made itself known and it made me close my eyes. Orchids had always been my favorite flower. Opening my eyes I swore I saw a vision of the beauty before me. She had on a modified kimono with leggings done in a dashing shade of blue. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with flowers woven through. On her chest was a hole cut out to display the house mark. She was small, much shorter then I expected but she held herself with pride and she looked me in the eyes. I could see her fire and I knew instantly that she was indeed a miko, a powerful one.

The boys hands came into view and each offered her their arm in perfect timed precision. The miko stepped forward and interlocked her hands resting her hands on top of theirs.

"This is Miko Higurashi Kagome. We will explain all once the oath is taken." Sesshoumaru said.

The moved as one to the desk and Sesshoumaru reached for the goblet and set it in front of them. Releasing each other the boys cut first and then Inuyasha cut Kagome's. The dripped an adequate amount and Inuyasha licked his hand and Kagome's clean. Sesshoumaru tending his own. Sesshoumaru picked up the goblet and handed it to me first. My mate came to stand by my side and we each quickly swallowed our half and recited the oath that said that anything we learned today would be kept secret. Once done the trio relaxed.

"You can leave us now shadow. I will not be needing you and send the maids up with lunch." I shadow appeared on the wall and floated towards the elevator. I was never sure how their mist form could push anything but they could and the elevator opened and closed with the shadow inside.

"Come sit uncle." said Inuyasha. We all took our seats and I waited for them to begin.

"How much do you know of Inuyasha's life uncle?" I thought for a moment and came up with very little.

"Not as much as I would like. After you banished him and his mother from the castle I was still to angry with my brother to offer any assistance. Fifteen years later I finally came to my senses only to find that Izayoi had died only a few short years after leaving the castle and Inuyasha could not be located. I looked but no one knew him and I was so angry at them for tossing Inuyasha out like that I killed the house." A gasp came from the miko but she said nothing.

"I see." The elevator beeped and Eyrein came in with tea. As he was setting a cup before everyone Sesshoumaru continued. "For about a hundred and fifty years he was hunted like the humans hunt a deer. I myself did not even spare him. For fifty years he was pinned to the god tree by a miko who had believed he betrayed her. Her reincarnate freed him and had the sacred jewel born into her body since her incarnation had it burned with her body. However, her reincarnate had no training as a miko and a centipede had ripped the jewel from her side. After Inuyasha was released he killed the youkai and tried to kill the girl. The first miko's sister collared Inuyasha with prayer beads and the new miko was the one that held the power over them." I felt my anger flare but I held it in.

"So what does this have to do with your breeder?"

"I am getting to that. Now then." I could tell I was beginning to annoy Sesshoumaru and though I was older then him I could feel his power and knew that it wouldn't be in my best interest to push him farther. "With the jewel freed from the miko's side any low life demon wanted it for its power. Inuyasha was stuck to the new miko hoping that she would just give it to him since she didn't want to protect it but instead a few days later a crow demon was able to catch her and swallowed the jewel. Giving chase she fired a sacred arrow at the damn thing and though she hit her mark it also shattered the jewel. The pieces were spread through out Japan and the elderly miko made it Inuyasha's and the new miko's duty to collect the shards." Now this was getting interesting. I slowly sipped my tea as he continued.

"The miko was very foolish and a few days after they joined together as a team this Sesshoumaru and my retainer Jaken had made a plan to get Tetsusaiga. I had finally figured out what father had done and forced the jewel from Inuyasha's eye to father's grave. However, neither Inuyasha nor I could pull the sword out of the pedestal."

"then how did you get the sword?"

"The miko."

"The miko? You mean she pulled the sword out? How?"

"I do not know. All I know is during the battle she somehow got near the pedestal and accidentally got knocked into it pulling the sword out. I was very angry and after studying her for a moment I covered her in my poison. I thought she was dead and gone when Inuyasha attacked me again much faster then before. It seems even after the betrayal of the first miko he then held feeling for her reincarnate and so I taunted him. After he finally started to land some blows imagine our surprise when the miko stood up covered in my poison now looking like green mud then anything deadly and began yelling at me for trying to kill her." I chuckled along with everyone else at the table.

"She gave Inuyasha the sword though the baka couldn't transform it at first."

"Give me a break Sesshoumaru. I didn't even know of the sword till you came looking for it. How was I supposed to know how to change the damn thing?"

"Very true. Needless to say he won and I lost and arm. The two continued to travel and I continued to look for answers as to why the sword would burn me for touching it. Inuyasha's group grew adding a kitsune baby fox, and lecherous monk, and the last of the demon slayers."

"That would be a very interesting group."

"You have no idea. Anyway each in the group had reasons for hunting down another half-demon. You should remember him his Name was Naraku?" I felt my temper flare again at the thought of that treacherous demon.

"I remember. He killed nearly half of my household looking for a way in to the western palace."

"The very same. However, did you know that the demon was once human?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I did not." (Okay everyone Inuyasha takes over the narration from here.)

"After a hundred and fifty years of being hunted I finally found someone who was as lonely as me. Her name was Kikiyo and she was at the time the present guardian of the jewel. Together we decided that I would use the jewel to become human so that we could live ordinary lives together."

"WHAT! You would give up your noble heritage for a FEMALE!" I yelled.

"What was so great about it at the time!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Once my mother died I was hunted EVERY DAY! I barely slept, barely ate, and had no friends, no life! I lived from moment to moment wondering if I was going to be strong enough to survive the next attack! I was alone and angry. She offered a way out and I was going to take it!" Inuyasha was standing panting as he finished and I had to turn away from the pain that was in his eyes. It was partially my fault that he lived that life and there was nothing I could do now to change it.

"Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she came over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. I smelled a faint hint of salt water and knew that she was crying for him. Though it pained me to know I failed I could see that Kagome was slowly mending his heart already. I was unsure what this all had to do with her still but if it made the pain go away I was all for it.

"Kikiyo was to kind hearted though she was as lonely as I. The jewel kept her from being able to be close to anyone including her little sister. One day a thief was found in the river not long after we first met. He was burned all over his body like someone had tried to roast him and then threw him in the water. She cared for the thief who was paralyzed in a cave near the village. I do not know exactly how he found out but he learned of our plan for the jewel and sold his soul to demons. He became a half-demon and took on the new name of Naraku." I could start to see the strands of the story come together. A lot of things began to make sense but where Kagome fit was still a mystery.

"He convinced Kikiyo that I tried to kill her by taking on my form and wounded her. He made me think that she betrayed me by taking hers and firing arrows at me. To make a long story short I lost and was pinned to the tree and she died from blood loss. As Sesshoumaru already explained how the jewel became shattered and we set out to find the pieces to get them back together. Naraku also collected them and once we had over half the jewel Kikyo was revived by a witch from clay and her bones. She stole part of her reincarnates soul to stay animated and hated me with a passion. She took our half of the jewel and gave it to Naraku thinking that only she would be able to purify the jewel once it was complete again."

"She was foolish in that belief for without her whole soul she didn't have the power and she was killed again in the final battle which allowed her reincarnate to regain her soul and purify the jewel which in turn killed Naraku. Following the battle at the celebration dinner we talked about possible wishes. The miko finally came up with one that could help set everything to rights. When she made her wish she disappeared."

"That is all very well and good but where did she go?"

"Well the one part I left out was that she was no ordinary reincarnate."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that though I was on the tree for fifty years it took much longer for her to reincarnate."

"How is that possible?"

"She came from the future."

"Impossible."

"No. It is very much the truth. She came from over five hundred years in the future." I leaned back in my chair and looked to my mate. I wondered how it was possible.

"How?"

"The centipede I mentioned?"

"Yes what about it."

"Well it was originally dead and in the bottom of Bone Eaters Well. When the miko got to close to it looking for her cat it rejuvenated it and it pulled her into the well and five hundred years into the past. With the help of the jewel shards she could travel back and forth between that time and hers."

"Okay I understand that supposedly a miko from the future went to the past and broke the jewel and reassembled it. I get that she made a wish and disappeared but what does that have to do with your breeder?"

"Our breeder is the miko that traveled in the past. She made the wish and changed time which allowed youkai to survive." I was so surprised that I looked at the girl and started to add everything up and once I did…I fainted.

End of Chapter 70

Kin's P.O.V.

Images and voices floated in my mind. The story I was just told slowly formed in my mind. I was but a spectator in my own mind as I watched the very early memories of Inuyasha.

Flash

A boy in a red Haori and Hakama chased a ball across a bridge as taunts followed him. He could feel the young boy's confusion as they called him half-breed.

"Momma? What's a half-breed?" He saw the young face of Izayoi as she cried and held her son to her chest.

Flash

He saw an older Inuyasha fighting a seeming endless amount of demons as his blood boiled. He could feel the burn of the wounds and knew that if it didn't end soon he would die. A miracle came as a sacred arrow appeared from no where and killed most of the remaining demons.

Flash

He watched the same miko pin Inuyasha to a tree. "Quit coming for the jewel I have no wish to waste more arrows." He felt Inuyasha's confusion as to why the priestess didn't kill him.

Flash

He saw the miko and Inuyasha sitting together on a hill side talking about the jewel and the possibility of him becoming human. He could feel the desperate longing to belong in Inuyasha as he agreed to the miko's idea.

Flash

Arrows came flying from no where and tried to pin him to a tree. A female's voice yelling traitor. The miko appeared and he felt the hurt and betrayal as he raced into the village. He could see the Shikon jewel sitting innocently on the stand and as Inuyasha grabbed it and ducked more arrows which knocked over the torches.

Flash

A now bloody priestess stood upon the hill after finally succeeding in pinning him to a tree. The jewel some how fell from Inuyasha's hand as the last arrow struck slowly rendering Inuyasha unconscious.

End of Inuyasha's flashbacks

Kagome's Flashbacks

"Souta!"

"Kagome the cat went down by the well again!"

"Then go get him."

"But you're older."

"Don't tell me you're scared."

"NO! I just…"

"Fine you little scaredy cat."

Kagome has just picked up the cat went six arms reached from behind to grab her and pulled her into the well. The beast was clamoring for the jewel and after blasting the centipede away and landing in the bottom of the well Kagome climbed out.

The wonder and fear of being in this new place scared Kagome. Kin watched as she saw the God Tree and made her way to see Inuyasha pinned to the tree. The over whelming curiosity at the man before her made even Kin want to reach up and touch his ears.

The ears were so soft and twitched ever so slightly that he knew Kagome had never noticed. However, Kagome's inspection of Inuyasha was cut short by some one firing arrows.

Flash

"Girl!" the feeling of being crushed almost made it impossible to hear what Inuyasha said.

"Think you could pull this arrow out?" Kagome hesitated but after another strong squeeze by the centipede she yanked the arrow out. The feeling of fear quickly became awe as Inuyasha destroyed the centipede. The sensation of being able to sense the jewel was very unnerving and he could tell that even as Kagome told the older miko where the jewel was that she couldn't believe it.

The sudden attack by Inuyasha was unexpected and truthfully Kagome was more then a little hurt that he had attacked. However, it seemed that the older miko was prepared and Kin watched as Inuyasha was brought down by a resounding "SIT!"

Flash

This memory was started out as a battle commenced with a carrion crow demon and the memory went faster then the rest almost as if someone didn't really want him to see it. The foolish girl had thrown the jewel out the window and the crow escaped the house and swallowed the jewel. Fear filled him as the crow suddenly became larger.

Inuyasha and Kagome were racing after if and the miko fired her bow and arrow though it seemed she had very little skill. He wondered if she was this poor now how did she defeat Naraku? The battle ended quickly once the girl had come up with a cunning plan and tied the crow's foot to her arrow.

However, that plan backfired in the worst way as the arrow was too charged and the jewel cracked and exploded over the country side.

Flash

Again in the middle of battle he watched as the brothers fought and noticed that Sesshoumaru had two arms. He seemed to be in a high place watching the fight but soon he felt himself descend with Kagome as she approached the pedestal. He was unable to see what was going on for Kagome had been focused on the sword but suddenly she was pushed into it and she grabbed the sword to retaliate only to realize that the sword was the one the brother's hadn't been able to get. The next thing he saw was Sesshoumaru in front of Kagome and after looking at her a moment raised his hand and sprayed his acid.

For a moment he forgot it was a memory and almost felt as if he was melting as the memory grayed a little but soon enough Kagome was standing back up and yelling at Sesshoumaru. It was almost comical with the widening of the brother's eyes as they realized that she wasn't dead.

Flash

Obviously the same battle as before except he watched as Inuyasha transformed the blade and cut Sesshoumaru's arm off.

Flash

This memory at first made no sense as he stared at a witch as she attacked the village. He felt an odd connection to this place. The witch destroyed a small personal shrine to someone and took the ashes.

Flash

Immense pain flared through his body as he felt something that he never had before. He wasn't sure what was going on but he heard a voice whisper to not call out her name. What name?' Suddenly the pain that he had felt was nothing to the pain that enveloped him. Suddenly understanding came to him as he heard a voice whisper a woman's name. It was a memory of her soul being ripped out of her. How he knew this he wasn't sure since that had not been in the story but he knew it none the less.

He felt that someone Kagome cared for was in danger and despite the pain she called her soul back to her. It was an amazing feat that he wasn't sure was possible till that moment. 'How could she over come the pain?'

Flash

A woman dressed as a miko stood over Kagome and wrenched the half competed jewel from her neck. Words were said but they were muffled to him.

Flash

Again the miko was there and Kagome was pinned to a tree and forced to watch as the miko opened a gate to hell and tried to pull Inuyasha with her. He heard Kagome yelling for Inuyasha and felt her use her power unknowingly as she used it to wake him up.

Flash

Pain near his heart seemed to nearly cleave it in two as he watched Inuyasha chase after soul carrier demons. Somehow he knew that Inuyasha was going to the dead priestess and that he was hurting Kagome as he did. 'Why?'

Summary

The flashes continued as they met each of their companions and watched slowly as a group of friends formed. Almost every encounter with Naraku was also seen. His heart went out to this rag tag group. He watched the fights between Kagome and Inuyasha slowly grew into something more. Most of the time he couldn't hear the words but he could feel the emotions grow. He knew years had passed at he watched in nearly chronological order as the memories floated in his mind. Till the last and most disturbing battle with Naraku began.

Morning came bright and clear. Inuyasha stood upon a branch not all that far from camp keeping an eye out for any trouble. Taking a deep breath he could smell the fresh dew on the grass and the mixture of trees and flowers that floated upon the wind. Today was the planned day for the final conflict and Naraku knew that they would be coming soon.

Glancing back he could see that everyone was still asleep though not as restful as they might have hoped. Shippo, Rin, and his brother had departed the night before to secure them in the western castle. He left in charge their uncle Kin and his generals. Some forces would be coming back with Sesshoumaru and their numbers would then increase to roughly 300. Naraku had spent the time while they had hidden away to train killing off several major families of youkai.

Youkai numbers in general had decreased greatly due to in fighting and Naraku over the past 50 years. If Naraku was not stopped he could easily see why demons were nothing more then myths in the future. Japan's once teeming numbers of youkai had drastically dwindled and even he himself was less and less persecuted for there were less to insult him. If demons were to survive Naraku had to be stopped.

Kagome was in her slightly more then ragged now pink sleeping bag. Five years of laying it upon the ground had not been kind to the reliable bag. Her once yellow backpack was now almost bleached white from so many washings. Her bow and arrows next to her and he knew that her dagger was strapped to her ankle inside the bag. He took a moment to swell with pride her learning of it from Sango and his brother's captains. She had become quite skilled in defending herself though her offensive training had not been as extensive as he would have liked. It had taken too long to learn to fight hand to hand and to learn how to use her dagger, to learn much else but they had to make sure that she could get away once caught then rely totally on her strength to keep opponents away. She also was the one that had taken care of the children leaving them more time to train. Keade has lost too much of her health to train Kagome and there were no other mikos that they could trust. So they decided to protect Kagome and just allow her to do what came naturally.

Sango and Miroku had finally admitted there love not all that long ago. They shared a bed roll now and he admired the monk in over coming his hand's tendencies so quickly now that he was sure of her feelings. Their camp only occasionally now awoke to a hand meeting a face and the mornings went much smoother. With Sesshoumaru's help they had become a finely tuned fighting duo as well as separately. Kirara had found her own partner in the kennels of the western palace. A fellow fire-cat that was more golden in color was curled tightly around her. As far as he could tell the male fire-cat was going to make Kirara his mate after the battle was over. There had been one higher level cat youkai that his brother could stand that was there as a translator for the fire-cats. They were used as mounts in one of the squadrons as the western palace and he had been the healer for them.

Now though the training had helped and all, it was the relationship that had begun between his brother and himself that was the most amazing. After the battle with the sword from hell Kagome had taken upon herself to send a scroll to Rin and she began a letter relationship with her for almost a year before asking Rin to invite Sesshoumaru to his village. It seemed that Sesshoumaru had been interested in the things that Kagome had placed in her letters and about the future. She had given hints to Rin on what would make tasks easier like dying silk, storing food, and just little things. Finding that they worked her return letters were full of amazement that even Sesshoumaru couldn't complain for it made him money and bettered his armament. So he came to ask how Kagome had this knowledge and with me sitting by her side she explained.

This led to regular visits from Rin and his brother and then civil conversations. Finally three months ago it became an offer for better training and a gathering to finally eliminate Naraku.

To see the palace again after being banished when he was younger was bitter sweet. The entrance hall hadn't really changed from it simplicity of a few side tables and wall hangings. Though where there had been mostly his grandfather and sons it had changed to mostly his father and Sesshoumaru's mother. A few vases filled with flowers decorated the side tables, obviously Rin's added touch. He had forgotten and for the most part forgiven his brother's anger and injustice to himself for past events. Kagome had helped him begin to understand it from Sesshoumaru's point of view and could relate in some ways. Though the peace was tentative at best at least it was better then being at each other's throats.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories the sun had just crest the horizon and it was bright enough to see now. Jumping down he glanced once more at his make shift pack and again felt the stirring of pride. Here before him was proof that not all of humanity was weak or stupid. His friends, his comrades, and his family. Kneeling down he gently shook Kagome awake first. He watched her silently marveling again how she had changed his life as she blearily looked at him.

"Morning Yasha."

"Morning wench. Time to get up."

"I don't feel all that rested. I feel so tense.

"That's to be expected. Today we finally end it." He said with a smile but when she looked at him she was frowning slightly which made him lose his smile.

"Yeah, the end." She said quietly. Not sure as to why she was so down he ignored it and went to restart the fire before waking Sango and Miroku. The others got up without complaint as they made ramen for a quick breakfast. Kagome had brought energy bars to eat if anyone needed them before they got to the battle site.

"Are we going to fly or are we going to walk?" asked Inuyasha

"The Wolf clans are waiting right?" said Miroku.

"Yeah they are but they agreed to wait until everyone was there."

"Still I believe it would be better to hurry and then wait if need be then to walk and slow everyone down."

"Yeah I think you're right Miroku, we should hurry Inuyasha." said Sango.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah we'll hurry. We can't afford this battle going into the night. It would be too dangerous for us then." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Well then you better change and we'll back up and hide everything for when we get back." They all nodded and Kagome left to change as Sango went to wash the dishes and Miroku and Inuyasha packed up camp. All too quickly they were all set and Sango and Miroku boarded one Fire-cat while Inuyasha and Kagome bordered Yasu. They sun was just above the horizon giving off gentle rays of sunlight through the might clouds. It just did not seem to be a day that should mark the end of such a vicious enemy.

Within two hours they had arrived at the base camp the wolf demons had set up. Here was the retreat camp site that was filled with healers and a few monks that cast a protective barrier over it. One monk was designated to allow entry and showed them in.

"Hey mutt glad to see you made it. Though I would have defeated that lousy Naraku by myself." Kouga said as he made his way towards the group. "Kagome! How's my woman?" he had taken her hands again bestowing upon them a kiss each while Kagome blushed.

"Back off wolf. She ain't yours! Keep it up and you won't live to see the defeat of Naraku."

"Hmm. Whatever mutt-face. I am just glad to see my woman. The preparations are finished. We are waiting now for Lord Sesshoumaru and his men to arrive and then we will make the final jaunt to Naraku's castle."

"Figures my prissy brother would be late. Must be reapplying his make up." Ground out Inuyasha.

Break

"Inuyasha! That is not a very nice thing to say about him. Especially since he was the one that made sure you learned how to fight with your sword properly."

"Hush up wench. Just be glad that you have this rosary on me or you would be over my bended knee for a spanking!" Kagome blushed though if she were honest the thought wasn't all that bad since she would be in close proximity of something she really wanted. Shaking off her Hentai thoughts she looked around the camp to the tents and fires the healers had set up. Large caldrons of water were already set to boil and bandages were piled high in baskets for later use. Food was also being prepared. It might take several hours to days to finally defeat Naraku and everyone was digging in for the long haul if that is what it took.

Kagome went to a near by range to practice with a few more arrows while waiting for Sesshoumaru to show. It was almost second nature now to draw back the arrow and let it fly to its target. Kagome found it easier to buy a compound bow from her time and use it then the long bow of the feudal era. With very selective choosing a few others in Sesshoumaru's army had made their own versions. Really only a few wanted one when they could fight claw to claw but a few were intelligent enough to see the potential and were sworn to keep it to themselves on where the idea came from until later in history.

Drawing back another arrow she released it and it landed with a solid 'thunk' into the target. Finishing a set she went and retrieved her arrows and replaced them in the quiver on her back.

"Yo." Called a familiar voice from the edges of the forest. Scanning the tree line she came across Kagura hiding nearby but out of reach of the barrier.

"Kagura. Is everything set?" she nodded giving a small wave of her fan.

"So why are you here?"

"I came to give warning. Supposedly Naraku had a teacher for the black arts. He asked for help in hindering you and Inuyasha. It seems he has something that he didn't before and is keeping it under cover. Not even Kanna knows what it is." It was serious then. Naraku had yet another trick up his sleeve and it wasn't good. But what is this about a teacher? Who could be worse then Naraku?

"Thank you for your warning Kagura I will pass it along. By the way have you seen Kikyo?"

"She is at Naraku's castle. Though she does not seem her usual self."

"What do you mean?"

"I think what ever Naraku has planned involves her for she does not respond as she used to. It is almost as if she is locked in her own mind. For all she does is gaze at the wall perhaps out the window and does not move."

"That is not good. What could Naraku have done to do that? He was never powerful enough before to over come that part of my soul or her powers."

"I do not know. Watch your back miko. I am counting on you to kill him so I can be free."

"I will do my best Kagura. If I can not I promise to kill you before he can. At least I will make it quick."

"Good. See you in a few hours miko."

"You too Kagura."

I was slightly worried about what Naraku had done to Kikyo and I was unsure if I should tell Inuyasha about it for he would probably take off again to try and rescue her but that would be bad if he wasn't with the group. It would also ruin the battle plans. I would have to feel my way through that.

I wandered back into the main camp to the lord's tent. I gave a nod to the guardsmen outside the door and entered. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Shinto, Reizo, and Tanka were already present.

"Kagome where have you been?" asked Sango.

"I was practicing. No one told me Lord Sesshoumaru had arrived."

"Well he did and now we are starting the section assignments now that we have the final numbers." Said Inuyasha.

"Before we get into that I have some news."

"News? About what wench and from where you were only on the firing range."

"Inuyasha…"

"Now Kagome don't do that!"

"Humph. Keep it up dog boy. Anyway as I was saying. Kagura stopped by at the edge of the range and told me that it seems Naraku had a teacher." Gasps came from several throats and murmuring was heard.

"Who?"

"Kagura doesn't know and neither does Kanna. But she was specific on what this teacher helped him with. It seems that he needed some way to 'hinder' Inuyasha and I. As to how I do not know."

"Hmm interesting. We will have to keep an eye out for this. But meanwhile I think we should finish the arrangements."

"Agreed." They all sat upon cushions surrounding the low table with a large map in front of them. Picking and choosing places they set up the best offensive line and back up that they could. Securing a route that would also allow wounded to get back to the main camp. By noon everything was ready.

The march was not all that long but dread fluttered in Kagome's stomach. She knew that whatever Naraku had planned it wasn't going to be good. Stomping down her unease she instead opted to watch Inuyasha in his usually red get up. Smiling slightly at the still arrogant walk. Perhaps not all was lost.

Break

Shadows of the allies could be spotted on the hills. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had taken the lead and were waiting for the signal to attack. Kagome felt a twinge of fear creeping up her spine, something wasn't right. 'Could this be what Kagura warned me about?'

Creeping further through the trees surrounding the castle Kagome got the first look as Naraku's new hiding place. It was a typical castle with the towers and tiled roofs. The only thing that wasn't typical was the amount of youkai on the walls and the visible barrier surrounding the castle.

Spreading out her power she tried to locate the exact location of Naraku but only got a dim answer. "Is he not here then? Is this another puppet? Is that why this feels wrong?'

"Inuyasha!" she hissed. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at her. "I do not feel Naraku!"

"What do you mean wench?"

"Just as I said. I do not feel Naraku. Either he has been able to entirely mask himself and the jewel, or he is not here." Inuyasha frowned and went to tell Sesshoumaru.

Break

'Just when we are all gathered to beet the asshole he appears to be missing. Just great.' Inuyasha thought as he neared Sesshoumaru.

"Sess. There seems to be a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"Kagome can not feel Naraku in the barrier. She says that unless he has learned to mask his aura and the jewel he is not here."

"Is she certain? Could he be misleading her senses?"

"I don't think so. He hasn't been able to before but I would not put it past him to come up with something like this last minute."

"We shall continue then. Even if he is not here I can see nearly all his incarnations. If nothing else he will have no more support as we hunt him down." Inuyasha nodded and resumed his place.

Break

Inuyasha was talking to Sesshoumaru but neither seemed overly worried. Perhaps it was better to proceed as planned in case Naraku had been able to fool me. Still if it is only his puppets then where is he? Suddenly there was movement on the ramparts and the demons on the wall moved away. Naraku appeared and I still could not feel him, for the first time I was truly beginning to worry.

"Come to die Inuyasha? I see you brought your brother and friends as well." Naraku loomed above the wall in his new demon body the miasma that usually followed him was slowly spreading outwards.

"Shut up bastard. It will be you that dies!" without further ado Inuyasha unleashed a power backlash wave. It was almost as if everyone had been waiting for a sign to attack and once the wave hit Naraku's barrier it weakened a little.

Sesshoumaru was the next one to unleash his dragon strike. Again because of the size of the barrier it weakened and shrunk a little. Inuyasha decided to try again with his backlash wave. Seeing that it wasn't working as well as they hoped Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed straight at Naraku. While he was distracted Kagome charged and released her arrow.

The arrow actually penetrated Naraku's barrier and struck a tentacle causing Naraku to lose his concentration on the barrier which allowed it to fall. Though Naraku had a lot of demons on his side most were mindless and attacked once the barrier fell.

For a short while everything was chaos as everyone tried to clear the field in order to get to Naraku before he escaped. Inuyasha released his wind scar attack again and again to clear paths for the rest. Naraku seemed to regroup after releasing the demons that made up the arm to save himself from purification.

Kagura was only half heartedly attacking as she waited with baited breath for her chance. With the help of Kanna and Kagome they had created a plan that they would wait until he noticed that she wasn't attacking as strongly as she should and once he pulled her heart out to force her Kagome would fire her arrow and purify his hand and release her heart. Kanna would then begin to pull Naraku's soul out of him while Kagura retrieved her heart. Once that was done Kanna and Kagura would disappear from the battle.

The wind scar was for once not being loosed in uncontrolled attacks for Sesshoumaru had been training Inuyasha a little during the truce. Inuyasha's dedication to learning made Kagome and himself proud. Since everyone had spent the last few months training it showed.

As the first wave was dieing down Naraku finally noticed Kagura and her weak attacks. Just as planned he reached for heart. Kagura sent her signal to Kagome on the breeze and Kagome readied her arrow. Once it was clear of Naraku's shirt she fired.

The arrow was very bright in its intensity as Kagome funneled most of her anger and frustration into it. Striking Naraku mid arm and a wave of energy rolled over him making him scream.

"You Filthy BITCH! How dare you use that attack against me TWICE!" Naraku snarled totally forgetting Kagura's power over the wind as she gently but quickly rolled her heart towards her.

Before Naraku could contemplate his next attack Kanna stepped out from behind him and began to pull his soul in. "You betray me now Kanna?" Naraku asked as his tentacle slashed out unexpectedly and knocked her to the side. "I created you! You think that you can take my soul?" He hit her again knocking the child void unconscious. "You will pay for that later Kanna!"

This unexpected turn of events had the Inu-Tachi group at a near stand still. Kanna and Kagura were supposed to be gone in order to weaken him. Though he had made other incarnations they were nearly mindless so that they would obey without question.

Kagome in a desperate attempt to allow Kagura enough time to snatch up Kanna fired another arrow. The arrow was not as powerful and Naraku noticed this turning his full attention on her.

"It seems you grow tired Kagome. Perhaps you are the weaker incarnation of Kikyo after all." Even though he was half way across the battle field Kagome could still hear him talk as if he were right next to her. "Come to me Kagome and I will kill her for you. No longer will you be second best to a shadow."

Kagome's anger was on the rise as she could not understand how he was talking to her without being near her. His offer wasn't even tempting for Inuyasha and her had worked out everything weeks ago under the protection of the western palace. Sesshoumaru learned of Kanna's abilities and knew of others so he had fine tuned his barriers to keep her invading mirror out. Naraku was at a loss at to what had happened over the past few months and didn't realize probably due to Kanna's soul stealing attempt that everything he had been seeing was a carefully orchestrated lie.

"Shut up Naraku. Your lies will not allow you to win."

"Ah but you will." His evil chuckle slithered down her back raising goose bumps.

Grumbling to herself about conceited bastards she readied another arrow. Waiting for the perfect moment as the others surrounded her in a lose circle for protection. The amount of demons being killed was staggering as the carcasses were thrown off swords and claws into make shift piles of soon to be rotting flesh.

The carnage was nearly overwhelming and just as Kagome was about to release her arrow a dark light lit the field and surrounded her. The clear light began to darken blocking out the battle that still raged. It seemed no one else could see it and for the first time Kagome was alone in her battle directly against Naraku.

"Such a pretty little thing you are. You have held my interests for some time miko. Your purity and selflessness has finally given you to me. You could have cried out and directed attention to you but you refuse to distract the fighters from the battle. Now you are alone with me. You shall become my dark queen my dear. Your shattered heart will be my prize as your friends now die."

"Where are we?"

"Do you not recognize this place? You have been here several times."

"It is to dark for me to recognize anything."

"Ah… I forgot you only have human eyesight, perhaps this will help." light suddenly was all around her. The view was just simply vast white space with only a hint of darkness at the edges of her vision. Nothing seemed familiar.

"Do you still not know where we are? Should I enlighten you?" Kagome growled at him. "We are in your mind and soul…" he laughed and it was as sinister as she remembered.

"What do you mean? How can we be in my soul?"

"Ah but you do not have all of your soul…I have in my possession the rest of it…Kikyo has been most helpful in slowly tainting your soul for the corruption of the jewel."

"Impossible. Kikyo would never allow you to taint our soul…wait your heart…oh my Kami."

"Yes now do you see? I have my heart but it was always my desire to see her tainted with hate and malice just as I was. I had no fight at all once I learned how to imprison Kikyo in her own mind. I allowed her hate and anger to grow I filled her mind with visions of you and Inuyasha that furthered her hate. Now she darkens your soul with these feelings and I now have what I need to control you and the jewel. For you will never escape your own mind."

With that Naraku left her in the endless space of her own mind, weaponless, defenseless, and lost as to how to get back.

Break

Naraku retreated to his study to watch as his puppet continued his battle. He had a few lose ends to tie up. Kikyo was where he left her staring out the window at the battle below. A truly lifeless doll now that he controlled her. It was time for her soul to join the other miko's. He was sure now that Kikyo had given up the fight and became dark that she would have no trouble taking over the miko's body. Giving him a chance for a live miko queen, one that he could torture, main, and rape to his heart's content. Yes it was now so close to being finished. His link to her soul would allow him to monitor the situation. Pulling the doll up he placed his hands on her neck and for a moment had his heart fight not to kill her but he was now in control and silenced it. With a quick and efficient move he snapped her neck and tore it from her body. It released the unused souls and a bigger light rose out of the animated clay body. It was not as dark as he would have liked but it was well on its way and he would have time to darken it further once Kikyo won over the body.

Break

Standing around was accomplishing nothing so I started to explore my so called prison. It always seemed that I could never reach the end of the white space. I sat down trying to think of a way out when suddenly I felt another presence and I shivered at the amount of hate in it.

"You! You will cease to be reincarnation! I shall have this living body and take Inuyasha with me!" Kikyo appeared in astral form her being was nearly entirely blackened with her hate.

"Why?" was all I could think to ask. I mean sure she had tried to kill me once and threatened others but now it seemed she was out for blood or in this case my body.

"You are unfit to have this soul and this body. You have defiled it with your wanton ways and conniving heart! Inuyasha was never to know the secrets of a woman's body until he was human!"

'Okay. She has lost it. Is she accusing me of sleeping with Inuyasha? Why would she think that? Come to think of it how did she get here? Isn't she supposed to have a body of her own? Unless…'

"Wait a minute there Kikyo! Are you accusing me of sleeping with Inuyasha?" I asked as I ducked an energy bolt of dark power.

"Yes you wench! I have seen with my own eyes your treachery. Luring Inuyasha into marking you!" she screamed as her hands rose for another attack.

"But I haven't slept with him! Naraku captured you and filled your head with his visions! I have done nothing but train!"

"Train you say? Then why aren't you fighting back? I would know if they were visions! I have control over my power unlike you!"

"What can I say to convince you of the truth? Naraku wants you to win!"

"Who cares what he wants? I want your death and I shall have it!" suddenly a barrier appeared and surrounded her. Kikyo began a chant and lighting like strips of powers danced along the barrier waiting for direction.

"Kikyo Inuyasha still cares about you! If you don't believe me ask him yourself! I have not done anything with Inuyasha for he has been too focused on training in order to become stronger so that you could rest in peace once he killed Naraku!" I was desperate for I was unsure about my ability to doge lightening attacks of her power. My defense training required real weapons to focus my power. I was so screwed.

"Lies! All Lies. Inuyasha has forgotten me thanks to the wiles of your body. He has become a devoted love slave!"

'Okay reasoning with a crazy bitch is getting me no where. She seems to no longer care if she lives to see Naraku's death. Whatever the spell was that he placed on her is keeping her from the truth. Perhaps I can break that? It's my only hope.' Concentrating I built up my power. Since I had no real training I tried to infuse it with purpose instead of prayer and chants. Kikyo seemed to be out of it and it gave me a chance to release my attack first.

It streaked across the white space between us like a phoenix in flight. Instead of my usual pink it was actually orange in color with limbs of power stretched out like wings. It hit kikyo's barrier full force and collided with her energy. Like a ball of fire the powers rolled and clashed. Expanding and shrinking so fast it was like the beating of a heart.

Kagome could feel her powers straining and knew it wasn't enough; she had to try something else. 'But what?' Thinking fast she gathered her energy again but this time decided to attack the edges of the white space that were still dark to hopefully loosen Naraku's hold on her soul. In what would have been a stunning light show Kagome released her energy and like an erupting volcano Her first attack was over powered by her latest and yet it was also infused breaking the spell Naraku had over Kikyo and the visions disappeared from her memory like a bad dream.

The edges of her vision flared but the darkness was still there. Looking around Kagome tried to find out how her attack went only to see the astral Kikyo on her knees. Slightly worried that she was going to attack again Kagome tried to gather more energy but was exhausted.

"What have you done?" asked Kikyo.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember visions but now they do not seem real as they did before."

"They weren't real Naraku had help from someone to capture you in your mind. He put those visions there and you allowed him to taint our soul." I said angerly.

"Taint our soul? No I allowed myself to taint mine for your transgressions against my…"

"You can't say it can you? You want to say your man but he isn't a man at least not entirely. He is a hanyou and he is accepted for the way he is!"

"By who? Who could love a hanyou?" she screamed.

"Well I accept HIM and so do our friends!" I yelled back and for a moment she was quite.

"You mean my pathetic reincarnation, a lecherous monk, a weak demon slayer, and a kit accept him. Why am I not surprised that the useless band together?" that stung.

"We are not useless! You are the one that succumbed to Naraku's tricks! You are the one that allowed him to Win! We might have been blinded for a while but we came to our senses and you have not! If you did you would see that you are supposed to be dead! Our soul was meant to be with Inuyasha with him as he is not as a human. You couldn't accept that so I was born!" she sneered as she stood up again.

"I do not care what you think. I will have your body and I will live again the life that I was meant to! Inuyasha will become human even if I have to purify him to do it!" Worry for my friend and my love suddenly gave me the power boost I needed. 'Kikyo thought I was weak did she? Well I'd show that bitch a thing or two.'

Kikyo was to upset to notice my regaining energy. I was just so angry that I felt like a dam had broken and energy came flaring into me. It roared over me and obliterated the white space with the shadows dancing along the edges and Kikyo screamed one last time as her spirit faded away purified and put to rest all in one quick move.

Some how when I opened my eyes I noticed that I was still on the battle field and everyone but me looked worse for wear. Unsure as to how long I was out but I could feel the anger of Naraku's energy teasing my senses. Sesshoumaru and his general s were still battling while surrounding Inuyasha as he rested against the untransformed fang of his father. Worry shot through me.

Gathering my dropped weapons I ran into the fray and the energy that helped me defeat Kikyo was still with me giving me the strength to defeat enough enemies to give everyone some breathing room. The sun had begun to set before I reached Inuyasha only to find him near comatose. Fear replaced the worry and I reached out to him willing it to heal him.

Bright pink flared through out the field and instead of healing just Inuyasha healed everyone of their present wounds. Nearly fainting I fell into Inuyasha arms as he regained movement.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"Inu…yas..ha.." I replied using my hand to touch his cheek. "You are okay…I am happy.." I was losing ground to the darkness.

"Kagome are you going to be alright?" he asked urgently. My fading vision still allowed me to see his concern and I nodded ever so slightly. "We need to get you back to base camp."

"Need to finish Naraku." I whispered.

"You are no help right now Kagome. You used to much energy to heal everyone. We have to get out of here."

"kay.." My last thought was that I hoped everyone else was okay.

Flash

"She needs help Milord. She tapped into her soul and used her life force to heal everyone. She nearly burned herself up and if it wasn't for the fact that her body refused to channel all of her energy is the most likely only reason that she is still alive."

"So what can we do? Sesshoumaru and his army are now attacking trying to keep the bastard pinned down till she wakes. We need her to get the jewel away from him."

"She needs a transfer of a massive amount of energy. She is perilously close to the edge."

"Who can give it to her? We are both needed on the front."

"I will. I am a healer though I am youkai and that she gave herself for the cause will not allow my honor to do less." With that the healer took her hand and Kagome wondered what he meant by giving himself it sounded so final. Kagome did not have long to think about it as the energy again roared into her allowing her to regain her strength and after a while she began to direct it to the parts of herself that needed it the most.

It took precious time to replenish her energy and as she opened her eyes she saw one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen. His eyes were husky blue so light they were almost like crystal with a small nose pointed nose and full lips. Blond hair so fair it was almost white and pointed ears. Green slash marks crossed his cheeks like Sesshoumaru's and had the whitest to teeth. His hands held her right one and were still glowing.

"You my dear have a much too large of a soul." He turned to Inuyasha. "Tell my mate that I am sorry it seems that I finally gave too much."

Right before her eyes he began to turn into dust being purified now that he had given all his energy to restore her. Kagome screamed trying to reverse the flow of energy to save him but it was too late. Tears streamed down her face as Inuyasha moved to her side.

"Why did he do that! The idiot. No one should have died for me." She cried.

"If I had known it would take his life Kagome I would have said something. However, he did not have time to send for someone else and we need you back on the front. His sacrifice will not be in vain if you hurry."

"Why? Why couldn't he have help? Couldn't you have given a little so that my powers wouldn't have killed him? I mean I healed you right? You have had time to recover right?"

"I am a hanyou Kagome."

"So?"

"I can not transform my energy like full demons can. He changed his life force so that it was similar enough for you to use. He would have died faster if he had to use his energy to change mine and his."

"Oh."

"His made peace with what he did Kagome. Honor him and I will pass along his request. His name shall be recorded in history and his family will have a place of honor in court. Sesshoumaru will make sure that his mate and family are taken care of. Now get dressed Kagome we must go."

Flash

Inuyasha was leaping through the trees with his usual grace but in a much more hurried manner racing to the front lines in order to find Naraku. Kagome could feel the energy around her and tried to pick out the jewel's in the mass of youki in the area.

Looking around turned out to be a mistake on her part since all she could see was a red haze from the blood spilled into the air and body parts on tree limbs and piles high enough that they seemed to be grotesque trees of flesh.

Pressing her forehead and eyes into Inuyasha's back she again called upon her powers to try and locate the jewel Feeling its pulse of tainted malice some where off to the left she pointed a finger and Inuyasha dashed off at greater speed.

Arriving in a secluded spot far away from the rest they found Naraku holding his chest and in his less impressive form divulging demons that were dead. It seemed that whatever spell he had cast to try and conquer Kagome backfired.

"Now you die Naraku!"

"Ah Inuyasha just the half-breed I need."

Terror struck Kagome as she quickly realized that Naraku was going to try and merge Inuyasha with himself again. Naraku needed a temporary energy boost just like she had but he had more demons to revive then she had soul.

"Never Naraku! I will not let you take him or anyone else again. Today is your final day I broke your spell on Kikyo and sent her to her rest purified so that her hate no longer follows her. Now it is your turn." Inuyasha had set Kagome down and they took their fighting stances. Kagome had her arrow trained on Naraku waiting for him to make his move.

His body hummed with movement as more carcasses were dumped from his body and his energy slowly re-growing. Though Kagome knew that he got stronger as each moment passed she couldn't help but feel that something was still off. With her soul restored she knew that this was the real Naraku but it seemed that he always had another trick or plan up his sleeve. It seemed off that he would be here all alone…unless he wasn't!

"Inuyasha call for Sesshoumaru! Naraku is up to his tricks again!" she screamed.

"It seems that your complete soul is much smarter then you were girl. However, it's too late." From behind Naraku emerged another what they assumed was an incarnate. The body was too mis-shapened to tell whether it was male of female though Kagome assumed male.

"Now it is two against two no? My final incarnation and myself against my two oldest foes. For make no mistake you are the oldest. All others over the past 60 years have fallen to my hand."

"That doesn't make any sense Naraku for your Onigumo half was bested or how else were you found by Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she fired an arrow hoping to find another weak spot in his barrier.

"Who said I wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time? Caught in a cross attack perhaps?"

"Because Kikyo's memories of the past few years are now mine! She met your old buddy who told you of the jewel and how he hoped that leaving out the she was protected by a hanyou that it would lead to your death! She found an old man and asked her to place his top not on Mt. Hakurei(sp?). He is the one the set the fire to that brothel when you and your men were inside."

"It matters not for he is dead now no? He asked a dead priestess to travel where he could not. It still has no bearing on the fact that you are the oldest enemies that are about to die."

"It does have a point you fool! It means that not all fell to yours hands. That old man lost to the hands of time. Just as Inuyasha and I will. You however, will not get that luxury."

Inuyasha swung his red Tetsusaiga and finally broke the weakened barrier. As Kagome and Naraku talked he issued a pack call that his brother had taught him. It was sub vocalized so Naraku couldn't hear it. Inuyasha soon got the response he was hoping for. Sesshoumaru's army finally stepped in and were cleaning up the previous battle site and it was about to leave Sesshoumaru and his generals free to come help.

Flash

Sesshoumaru could hear his brother's call but he was no where on the battle field. A slight worry filled him as he realized that Naraku had indeed been getting away as he was forced to battle the majority of under class demons that didn't seem to end. He himself had finally issued the call for reinforcements and they were slowly but surely clearing the field of enemies. Gathering up his fresher generals he made his way deeper into the forest beyond listening for the pack call to lead him to his brother.

It never ceased to amaze him the power in one human female, especially mikos. Back to back they stood protecting each other as they waited for him. He charged the filed and so did his generals sweeping aside the massive tentacles and other appendages.

So quickly were people moving that even with his eyesight he was having trouble keeping up. Suddenly he heard Naraku laugh and something finally strike his back and through to the front of his chest.

"Bring him here. His energy and body will be a perfect fit for me!" Sesshoumaru tried to move but whatever had pierced him also had paralyzed him.

"Inuyasha! Help your brother!" screamed the miko. Loosing consciousness during battle was never a good thing and most likely deadly. However, he was given little choice as he was forced into the darkness with a stern shake.

Flash

Sesshoumaru my deadly brother was dragged to Naraku's side like a dead dear to the roasting pit. Naraku incarnation it seemed had the power to blur its body so all you saw when it attacked were several fading images, like moving your hand fast across the front of a fire or light. Sesshoumaru couldn't see the incarnations appendages from Naraku's and thus found himself pinned and now paralyzed by one.

After all the battles, the cruel barbed word exchanges, and the misunderstandings they had finally come to work together. He had finally seen just how much pressure Sesshoumaru was under during the time he trained in his castle. He understood why Sesshoumaru had hated him but that was in the past. They had begun to work past it and Naraku was trying to take him away. Kagome's scream awoke him to the danger and attacked with renewed furry.

Flash

Inuyasha attacked and the generals kept his back protected. I was in a semi circle of my own guards as they had handed me a new quiver full of arrows to use. I was keeping my shots centered near Sesshoumaru to keep Naraku from pulling him into his body. But my powers though renewed by the healer were beginning to wane again. My body was channeling too much energy too quickly for it to recover from my own strength.

Inuyasha had finally reached Sesshoumaru and I had to stop my attacks for fear of hitting Inuyasha. The battle was going well until the incarnation seemed to come alive again and attacked. Inuyasha had seen what to look out for but again it was to fast to stop pinning Inuyasha much like he had Sesshoumaru and I watched in horror as Inuyasha went still. It felt like my heart had stopped beating as everything came to a stop. Naraku replaced his barrier and forgot about us as he began to change and wrap the brother's in his flesh. My feet walked numbly to the edge of the barrier and once the brother's were entirely covered he began to laugh. It was horrible and my worst fears were beginning to be realized.

"Full blooded generals quickly come to me! I have need of your strength!" I cried out. A few wearily came to my side. "Hurry there isn't much time! I learned today that full blooded demons can change their energy right?" a hesitated nod all around. "I can defeat him but my energy is too low both from the battle earlier today and now. If you could loan me the strength and power the day is not yet lost!" I reverently hoped that this would work but it had to as I felt the power begin to drain away from the brothers.

"Join hands with me! Hurry or we will all be killed!" I set my own barrier up and gathered their energy as quickly as I could but this time I ensured that I didn't take too much and kill them. One by one they fell to my feet unconscious from the fast energy drain. Keeping the barrier in place to protect them I could feel their minds with me as I reached up a hand and began to press against the barrier. I reached for Tetsusaiga's power for shield breaking and the attack from within and with out broke the barrier.

"The brothers will never be yours Naraku." Kagome's voice had taken on the tone of her power the avenging of all the innocent life that had been lost, an angle come to earth to rectify the life Satin's son, and the woman who stood for love. Her body glowed white in her need and her hair blossomed to a blond gold as even her hair held power as it swayed in its own air currents. Her soul called out to the brothers anchoring them away from Naraku's power. Pulling them back into their bodies and away from the mass of writhing flesh before her.

Naraku tried to strike Kagome again and again but her power destroyed his tentacles before they even had the strength to reach her. Slowly striding forward she made Naraku move away. Raising her hand she gathered power much like she had with Kikyo but smaller and once she gathered enough she sent it at the incarnation and it disappeared in the roaring flames of purity.

"Now you are alone Naraku. You have either destroyed your allies or they have been destroyed by us. Do you have any last words?"

"Fuck you bitch!" Naraku tried one last time to steal the brother's strength and attacked with every once of miasma he had. Kagome was forced to her knees under the force of trying to keep up the purifying energy. In a desperate attempt to keep him from winning she brought her hands into a prayer position and begged the gods and the earth for strength to eradicate this menace. At first she thought she hadn't been heard but slowly more power came to her from where she didn't know but it was welcome.

The tied was turned and Naraku knew it but there was nothing he could do. He had committed everything to the attack and now her power anchored him in placed much like his incarnation had to the brothers and could only watch as his 60 years of hard work was slowly turned to ash. He tried to call upon the jewel but it was oddly silent and as he pulled it from his robes to try and force it to help him he saw a small woman in armor in side the sphere grinning at him in impish delight. His final thoughts were now he knew where her power had come from for the miko in the jewel had won and she lended her power to another. His body was soon nothing but ash upon the wind.

The power that Kagome had used disappeared quicker then it had come leaving her to collapse upon the ground breathing hard. She slowly rolled over to see the two brothers safe a few feet away and was then happy to surrender to the blissful sweetness of sleep.

Flash

Later once she had awakened she found herself on a cot in the base camp tent surrounded by other mikos that Kaede had spoken for praying over her body. Once she had shooed them away the Inuyasha and gang had come to check up on her. They explained that Midoriko had called out to the brothers and had asked them to release some energy to her so that she could win her battle and then help her.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had not been in any real danger of becoming absorbed unless they had allowed themselves to be. Naraku had reached his limit with loosing as much power as he had. The brothers combined was to much for him to handle and if he let one go he would have allowed the other to awake and attack. The power that Kagome had felt going into him had been diverted to the jewel and then directly to Midoriko who changed the energy and then used it to triumph in the jewel.

Once everything was explained they also mentioned that a few generals had awakened in time to see her kill Naraku and had watched in awe as her glowing body took down the darkness. Once she had collapsed the generals had brought all three back to camp for treatment. It had been two days since the battle before she awoke and the mikos had been lending Kagome energy and purifying the jewel while around so many demons. Though Midoriko had won the taint in the air was enough that it could cause her battle to begin again which no one wanted.

Together they packed everything up into a small wagon and has a couple demon horses who could run nearly as fast as Kirara could fly were given to the Inuyasha group for their journey home with Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken accompanying.

Flash

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome made the final arrangements to finally make a wish upon the jewel. The color was so clear that it was almost white. Standing on the temple grounds surrounded by the village it was clear that many were over joyed that the jewel would finally be gone. Miroku had set up a barrier that allowed only those who supported the decision through. It was no surprise that a few did not make it. While it didn't mean they had designs on the jewel it just meant that their heart didn't trust Kagome or they wanted to use the jewel for their own purposes.

Kagome chanted the chant she had learned over the past few days. While she wasn't training she had played with the children of the village along with Shippo and Rin. Everyone could see that she hoped to remain here once the wish was done but the fear of being gone shadowed her eyes and smiles.

However, it did not stop her today. She had cleansed herself both body and spirit to ensure the safety of everyone. No doubts, no worries, No fear. Silently she made her wish and all were blinded by the light. Only the demons present could see a phantom Midoriko rise up and merge with Kagome as the jewel disappeared.

When the light died down and she was still solid a sigh of relief was felt through out the crowd. It was only when Shippo went to jump into her arms that they realized that she was fading away. Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha rushed forward to try and hang onto her and both could see her trying to say something but her voice was already gone. The last to go were her eyes that had been filled with tears and one tear had leaked out to splash upon the ground seemingly as loud as a scream in the silence and then she was gone. Inuyasha had crumpled to the ground as if he was a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Slowly his memory of her began to fade and dim as if because she was no longer here it too had to fade. Shrugging it off as the after effects of the wish and the fact that the jewel took her he turned to go. Taking a quick sniff of the air he realized that his brother was crying and he realized that it was the first time he knew of that his brother cried. Looking over his shoulder he saw the life draining out of him.

"Inuyasha there is nothing you can do she is gone. Come we will continue your training and perhaps you will find someone else."

"There is no one else. I will wait." And with that cryptic statement he rose and turned to follow him.

"Inuyasha! Take me with you!" screamed the kit.

"Come Shippo." The kit hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and together they left leaving the weeping demon slayer, monk, and miko behind. He never returned to the village though he knew they did on occasion for quite some time.

End of final Battle

Kin awoke from the memories and looked around to see everyone else opening their eyes. His mate had tears in hers and so did Eyrein but the other three were silent and stoic. His nerves were shot and he felt like he was trembling.

"I did a mind joining, all of us here experienced the same memories and emotions. Though I can not explain how the fading of these memories occurred that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru along with most of those at the battle forgot it. I could sense no evil in the hiding of these memories it is like someone wished to ease the passing so dimmed them." said Eyrein.

"Perhaps Midoriko?" asked Inuyasha.

"Perhaps. However, there are more things to accomplish right uncle? We need to discuss your participation in the ceremony tonight. I would appreciate you guarding Inuyasha's throne as he passes over to mine in the presentation. I want a united front and people to know that we are now on the same side. It would increase our standing among the courts." Kin tried to pull himself together and process everything. It seemed like ages ago that he entered the room but a discreet glance at the clock showed only an hour and a half had passed.

"Very well my mate and I will sit at Inuyasha's table and my children at yours. I hope Lord Enti does not cause a scene and try and get you to change your mind to one of his off spring again."

"We all hope for that Uncle. So what is this gift you brought that is taking up considerable floor space?" said Sesshoumaru.

"This is something I took when I was your regent and I thought that the body of your father would be recovered. When it wasn't and you didn't ask for it I kept it as a reminder of my brother." He watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

He stood and walked over to the glass case and gripped the sheet tightly. Bracing himself he quickly removed and sheet and watched with intense interest the reactions to the brothers and the miko. Only Sesshoumaru wore any resembles of recognition of his face.

"Where did you find that Uncle?" asked Sesshoumaru with a deadly tone in his voice.

"It was where it always was. I planned on having Toshiro buried in the family plot so I took his armor to my manner until his body was retrieved. Once it became obvious that it wasn't and since you never asked for it I assumed that you didn't want it. It wasn't until recently that I thought that the reason you didn't ask for it was because you either didn't know of it or thought it was stolen or lost."

"Yes I knew of it. I helped father create it when he taught me to repair my armor. I was unsure whether he had had both sets with him when he went to formally challenge the dragon. It never turned up once I had leave to enter his room so I had thought it lost."

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru. Your strong opinions about your father were well known. For the longest time I believed that you wished to have nothing to remind you of him and therefore didn't ask for the return of the armor. I see I have done you a disservice but I am here to return it to you for my gift to your finally selecting a house breeder."

"I thank you uncle. It seems you have taken very good care of it. I shall make a place for it after tonight."

"I am glad to see that you like your gift Sesshoumaru. My mate and I will take our leave now and prepare for tonight. I have some thinking to do and questions to prepare. Until this evening nephew."

"Till this evening Uncle." Said the brothers together.

End of chapter 71

07-01-06

Kin's P.O.V.

I entered the elevator with my mate on my arm and tried to digest everything that we had seen. The memories on the younger Inuyasha had been few but he couldn't help but be upset again that neither he not Sesshoumaru had kept the boy. His honor was forever tarnished for waiting so long to check up on the pup. The miko though seemed to healing the scars from his youth. He could remember very well how depressed the boy had looked after the death of Naraku. Inuyasha has thrown himself into training and before long was one of the best fighters in the west.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true my dear?"

"That you left him alone when he needed family the most?"

"Unfortunately."

"How could you allow Sesshoumaru to do that to his own brother? You harked on our pups that they should always respect family! You knew this deep down because you told me your brother is the one who taught it to you!"

"I have no excuse Kimi. What do you want me to say? I was angry that Toshiro would betray the blood and mate a human. You know because of our long lives that a grudge lasts a very long time. Izayoi was young by human standards and even 15 years she should have still been alive! No one notified our family of her death so I thought them gone not her dead and him hunted."

"I see. So you thought a bunch of humans during that era would understand how to raise a hanyou pup? That your brother who had no experience with children of his own because Sesshoumaru had been turned from him by his old mate that he would know what to tell Izayoi? No one in the royal family had ever had a hanyou! Everything he would have done and has done no other can lay claim too."

"I know that now Kimi. You have to remember though that I was younger then my brother. I never could figure out what he was thinking unless he shared it with me. He was born in a litter where I was a lone pup. He grew up under harsher conditions then I did. The war was finished before I ever made it out of puberty. They allowed me to remain naive to some things that they had shoved in their faces. It took nearly a century of ruling my domain that I began to understand just how hard he had it. Talking to the old timers gave me a better view of the past and made me realize the importance of humans since they are the ones that helped win our war."

"My dear you say you are younger then your brother?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh, I always thought you were from the same litter. I didn't come to the palace under nearly a century after the War. I was one of the last female Inus and was to be offered to another tribe since ours was decimated. When they realized that there was a way to retain their standing by having me mate you they offered me to Toshiro for you."

"What are you saying mate?"

"Umm…how do I put this…? We never asked each other our age because it wasn't important but you see I was slightly older then your brother…"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Yeah." Kimi mumbled as they reached their chair.

"And you assumed that because we were both the same height and similar build that we were the same litter and therefore had no objections since 'we' were only slightly younger?"

"Yeah. It doesn't matter though does it?"

"How much is slightly older?"

"Only a few decades."

"A few? Like 2-3 or 8-9?"

"I think 4? I wasn't exactly sure how old you or brother was but it wasn't uncommon since females took longer to reach our maturity in power. I mean physically we were able much younger but our intelligence develops slightly slower I noticed. Our girls though grown and gone still do silly things being a millennium old. I finally stopped all my antics at 1300."

"But I never noticed you doing anything 'silly'."

"Then I was a proper mate. Female inus had a nasty need to prank and these other females and that you never noticed the things I did to our pups means that I fulfilled my duty and kept private things just that 'private'. Sometimes I would have sworn my and my sisters were kitsunes with the things we pulled." She giggled.

"I see. Well we both had secrets though yours was unintentional and mine was held for the guilt I felt."

"It seems Inuyasha has moved on and I guess it would be detrimental to our new relations to continue to carry the past around like this. For the first time we both have a new appreciation for what Inuyasha can do and what he has gone through. His mother must have been something in order for her to ingrain his sense of honor so deep in his childhood that even the following 140 years or so couldn't change it. I can only now imagine some of the horrors he endured and anything worse then my imagination is truly scary to contemplate."

"You are right mate. Does it not seem a little odd to you that they are only taking the miko as a breeder not as a shared mate?"

"Not really. Actually they are being very smart and very careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Kin just because you over came your dislike for humans because of your guilt doesn't mean all the other families have."

"Oh. You're right. I forgot she is human…she just has such power that it is hard to classify her as one."

"Then it is as it should be. Only a strong female can take on those two."

"True, very true. Now my dear we have a presentation to prepare for and a good impression to make."

"Very well mate I will be ready by 5 p.m."

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

"Eyrein you can go now. Guard your mind and say nothing of this to anyone."

"As you wish my lord." Said Eyrein as he bowed and left into the elevator.

"I will say this Inuyasha and Kagome. You went through much more during that final battle then I was lead to believe. This Sesshoumaru owes you Inuyasha formal apology for not being the brother you deserved."

"Feh! Don't worry about it bro. Things worked out as they were meant to. If I wasn't hunted and found by Kikyo then she would have been betrayed some other way maybe made to believe Kaede perhaps betrayed her and that would have hurt her more then I did. At least she always expected me to turn on her. If I hadn't been pinned to the tree and Kagome was brought back to the past there wouldn't have been someone to save her and history might have gone so very wrong."

I sat there for a moment and pondered on what my brother had said. Had things truly worked out for the best? Could they have been better if I hadn't blamed his mother for my father's death? However, he was right and if Kikyo still burned the jewel with her and Kagome was brought back to the past there wouldn't have been someone strong enough to defend her. History would have changed and not for the better.

"Perhaps you are right brother. There are worse things that could have happened. I still am sorry that I did what I did to you but if you can forgive me I will promise to try not to make similar mistakes in the future."

"Feh! You are becoming to sentimental Sesshoumaru. Yeah I forgave you a long time ago when Kagome and I talked about it in the past. I knew that demons and humans were not meant to be together then and you were raised that way by your mother. It isn't your entirely fault."

"Very well then Kagome needs to change into her outfit for tonight. I believe Joanne is coming to help you Kagome."

"Really? Then why did you ask if this was what I was wearing for tonight?"

"I asked because I had made arrangements for her to come and when I saw your hair like that I wondered if you decided to do it yourself."

"Oh. Well no I hadn't really thought about my hair since I was more concerned about the dress."

"Well why don't you head up since I already cleared her with security."

"Okay I hope you two are ready to be as surprised as everyone else."

"I have no doubt you will look stunning Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"I'll second that." She gave us both a kiss and waved as she entered the elevator and disappeared.

"She really is something isn't she Sesshoumaru?"

"What do you mean brother?"

"She just made a favorable impression on our uncle so much so that he never said a word about her being human and then held her own after the mind meld not giving any more information then she wanted which is difficult for most people because of the mental draining it takes on a person to absorb information so fast. Not to mention that she didn't give away her thoughts or cry at what she was shown. Then she sits here and trades light hearted comments before parting to get ready to take on the entire youkai ruling class? And you have to ask?"

I sat quietly and actually thought about it and was amazed again at her strength because earlier today I had upset her and then trained again with her, with her actually winning. Then everything that Inuyasha mentioned and the night had just begun on taking on the ruling class of youkai. Now I felt the need to protect her and postpone the presentation to another night for the day had already been so long but I knew I couldn't.

"You are right brother. She is one out of the entire current human population that has her strength. She is well above even most demonesses. She will probably be to tired tonight brother because she also had a hard training session this morning for anything you might want to do."

"Really?" his voice was discouraged.

"Unfortunately yes. I was a little harder on her this morning then I meant to be."

"What happened?"

"I pushed her too far to fast and her muscles locked up. Once I helped her relax she made a comment that I took wrong and upset her. However, she did beat me with a new attack that she thought up."

"She beat you?" he said incredulous.

"Yes."

"Wow." Awe easily heard in his tone.

"Yes. Now little brother I know that you are as eager as I am to see her new outfit. Has she given you any hints?"

"What is this Sesshoumaru? You gossiping like a female?" Inuyasha teased.

"Hush Inuyasha. I am not gossiping but I have been curious for a while now. I was with her at the dress shop remember and she did not pick any fabric that was already made. She was having it specially dyed and made for tonight."

"Then how did you not know what she wanted?"

"Once she realized I was actually listening she cast a small shield to block what was being said."

"Oh. She can do that?"

"Wasn't she able to before?"

"No."

"Strange. Perhaps Midoriko had a influence before she made herself known?"

"Maybe but really I have no idea."

"Hn. I guess that means we will have to discuss the way we want things to go tonight."

"Yeah. Why doesn't that seem as interesting as Kagome's dress?"

"Because you get to mate with her once it comes off." I said off handedly and watched as Inuyasha's face turned red with him stuttering denial.

"Now Inuyasha don't take me as a fool. We both know what it is we both want. We have waited for someone we both could tolerate and Kagome surpasses that being that we want to be with her. We also both want an heir so why deny what we are both looking forward to?"

"It's not that Sesshoumaru. I always wanted a family that I didn't have when I was younger. Even though I was still coming out of my puberty stage I could easily picture a life with Kagome but I knew that if she had stayed then I would have lived long after she died. I have lived longer then I originally believed. Can you imagine what I would be like now if I had had her then and lost her in a few scant decades when I have now lived to be 1100 years old? I was only a little over two hundred years when I first met her."

"Yes but you would have had children and they would have been beside you."

"Before they figured out that mikos can choose to change their pup's breed she wouldn't have known that and let nature take its course. They would have been only quarter demon and most likely would be dying of old age right about now."

"I see. Perhaps you are right."

"I have had a lot of time to think about this Sesshoumaru. I know that originally that I was depressed and I reminded Shippo that she would be waiting in the future but Shippo is the one that pointed out the obvious once I thought about it as to why she had to go. She changed everything except herself which meant she would be human. Some humans that have no power can accept a life bond to demons to extend their lives but Kagome has so much power that I couldn't have overcome it and tie her soul to mine and no idea if she could have bonded herself to me. I would have lost her anyway but with her going back to the future I could make myself into the person I wanted to be before I met her again. I wanted to make sure I could provide for her a better life then that of a hut in a poor village. I know she wouldn't have cared because her love would've been enough for her but I had seen what humans had made and knew that while she loved me she needed her family too. I wanted to be part of that and if we stayed in the past that wouldn't have happened."

"That is a rather long speech brother but I see your point. I am glad she is back and though she can not be your mate yet you will still have her and not shame her as this would have in the past."

"Exactly."

"Shall we propose a toast to new beginnings brother?" I asked as I turned to the wet bar near my desk.

"I thought you would never ask!" Inuyasha grinned like a maniac and hopped out of the chair to help mke a drink to calm his nerves.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I had just got into the home floor and got a drink when the elevator beeped again and Joanne stepped out. She looked happy to see me and I was happy to see her.

"Joanne! How good to see you but aren't you early?"

"A little I was going to be waiting for you since I had a few things to warm up for your hair. However, it seems that I will have help to make things go faster. So how was your meeting with their uncle go?"

"Well things didn't go quite as planned."

"Something go wrong?"

"Well we were just going to tell him a few things for now and later explain in more detail but He fainted once we finished the story and Eyrein decided that it would be easier to explain the rest in a mind meld. It was hard to relive everything at the end. So much happened and if you want to be truthful I am more then a little tired. For me it has been less then two weeks since the defeat of Naraku. I went straight from the battle to unconsciousness to the village for a few days to recover and made my wish on what turned out to be my 20th birthday. I had forgotten all about it and I wake up on the morning of my inspection here in the future. Signed a contract that put me here and now in just over a week I am being presented to those I never thought I would see."

"Well I guess for you this is a little over whelming."

"More then a little Joanne. Only a short time ago Shippo was my kit and now I find he is all grown up and has a large family. Can you imagine how I feel? I went from a needed mother to a grandmother of grown grandchildren in a space of less then a day for me. I still want to go back and be with my heart's sister and my kit and mate Inuyasha. I can't though and now I won't be able to truly mate Inuyasha because of how things have changed. It really hurts Joanne and though I can push it away most of the time it has been my dream for almost 5 years. That's a good long time to me and for any human who doesn't get prolong. It would be nearly a sixteenth of a life time it my original time line."

"I am sorry Kagome. I never realized…You just seemed so happy. I never thought about the fact you lived another life then this one I mean…"

"I know what you mean. You thought this was my original time for the most part anyway. It would make sense that even if my wish changed things I should be put back into a future I knew. In a way I was but then again its not. I am happy to be with Inuyasha and I would be lying to say I am not attracted to Sesshoumaru. I am happy to see my kit all grown up since I expected he would be once I started to fade away but I wasn't there to see it. I wasn't there to see the birth of his first child or you or any of the others."

"Kagome it will be alright. Most of my siblings still act like kids and you will soon have your own. You have two males that love you and have waited for you. If that is not devotion I do not know what is."

"Only one waited Joanne. Sesshoumaru barely gave me a second glance in the past."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Kagome. I can remember a few times my father complaining that they got drunk and were fighting over you."

"What?"

"Yeah…Well I mean they would start to drink and Inuyasha would start in on how beautiful and stuff you were and Sesshoumaru had found things out from my father about the future that Inuyasha never bothered to ask and they would begin to fight on who knew the most about you and who you would choose if given the choice, whether Sesshoumaru was serious I don't know but father said they left themselves in the infirmary a few times. After one particularly bad night Shippo asked them a question that ended the drunken fights."

"What question was that?"

"He asked them that if you hadn't like Kouga and Inuyasha fighting over you how would you take two brothers fighting over a woman? He reminded them of the fact that you always pushed them to act like family and cooperate and it would've broken your heart to see it. So they stopped and came to a compromise that if you couldn't choose you wouldn't have to they would call up pack law and share you. But now things have changed again and society now has breeder's that allow women who don't want to bare children to have them and keep demon lines pure. Most realize that we have to mix every now and then not to become inbred but that is over looked."

"Wow. You mean they truly fought?"

"Yeah they fought."

"Why though? I mean in the past Sesshoumaru never really looked at me why would he fight for me once I was gone?"

"I don't know everything, for I can only speculate, but I believe it was because Sesshoumaru was not able to find a compatible female demon and hearing Inuyasha go on and on about you and from what he learned about you it seemed like even though you were human you would be a good choice. At the time Inuyasha hadn't been named heir to the east and Sesshoumaru played upon his fears of being able to provide for you stating that he was a lord and could do better."

"Sesshoumaru was always like that. He would always tease him about what couldn't be helped when they fought over the sword. He seems changed now though, what happened?"

"I do not know but I know such teasing soon faded once he was crowned Lord of the eastern lands. I think that now they were on equal footing their was little let to tease him about. The western lands were always richer due to it being closer to the continent but other then that…But then after they came to an agreement it seemed to be put aside for if and when you came back." she let her voice fade away.

"I see. That is the past though. I can see his heart with my powers now and I know that he sees him as a true brother. Perhaps as grown up as he seemed there were still things he himself had to learn?"

"Maybe. Now if we are done we need to get you ready."

"Why do I feel so nervous now? I have been looking forward to tonight. I was happy to finally be able to claim a small part in Inuyasha's life."

"Nerves always come when you do not want them to. However, I believe that if we start getting ready and you look more forward to their reactions then the presentation you might feel better. I will call Sess and ask him to have some food to snack on brought up. I believe that will help settle those stomach butterflies of yours."

"That sounds good. Thank you Joanne."

"Not a problem grandma." She said with a smile. It warmed my heart to know that she accepted me. Tomorrow or hopefully the day after I will get to meet the rest. I hoped I would be recovered by then.

We set up the flat irons, ponytail holders, hair pins, combs, and chop sticks down in hand wrought silver. My hair was done up on a traditional bun with the combs looking like they held things in place. I had a chop stick with a few small bells the gently rung with every turn of my head and my makeup was light and natural looking. When I uncovered my gown I heard the surprised gasp from Joanne.

"Oh my…That has to be the most beautiful dress I have ever seen Kagome." It was a remarkable piece of work. Starting at the shoulders and hem where a deep blue and in the middle the colors of the noon day sun. It was like you took the sky from around the world and placed it flat onto a cloth. The neck was high and the collar came down like a kimono tracing it was all around and down to the hem though it was a western dress. The traditional circle was cut out on the shoulder and would show my milky white skin set it off in the dark blue. Specks of diamonds sprinkled the gown in true formations and on the back was the demon's one of the Inu with thin white lines connecting it to show its form. It almost looked like some turned there view slightly sideways so that the dog was standing on the sun that was not shown with its muzzle facing the shoulder that carried the house mark. The sleeves were again similar to a kimonos with the size of the sleeves but more streamlined so she could eat without holding the sleeve back. The skirt was full flowing outward a good foot from her feet at the bottom. The bottom hem had the words of the house mark embroidered around to show everyone what exactly was placed in the mark without someone getting to close.

"I even had Mrs. Dunn spell it so I could wash it with out ruining it and to keep anyone from staining it. Isn't it lovely?"

"Who came up with this Kagome? It is simply marvelous."

"Actually I did but it is all Mrs. Dunn's work. I could never create anything myself this wonderful. She even gave me a coat that goes around it so that no one will see it till I descend the stairs."

"Are you going to let the guys see it first?"

"Are you crazy? Nope they are going to see it for the first time just like everyone else. That way I can keep my mind on them then all the people."

"You are such a tease Kagome!"

"Well I hope so otherwise the next few centuries are going to be quite boring." I said in a poor imitation of an British accent to which Joanne laughed.

"Let's get your coat then and be off."

"Thank you for your help Joanne!" giving her a respectful bow to which she returned but more deeply.

"Not a problem my lady." I giggled and together we made sure everything was off and put on my coat.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

My brother and I had had a few drinks but nothing that would intoxicate us. We had a few laughs over the reactions of people had towards Kagome and discussed half-heartedly Kagome's future training. It was hard to think of training when we were going to be 'training' her in other pursuits. It still seemed strange that I wasn't jealous of sharing Kagome with my brother but in another way it was nice to know that there was someone else who was beginning to care for her as much as I did. I knew Sesshoumaru would help keep her safe from the vultures of the courts. Though I knew Kagome could defend herself it was nice to know she wouldn't always have to.

There were so many things that my brother and I shared now that we would have never thought to in the past. We ruled together the western and eastern lands. I took over most of it while he currently ran the breeding program but it was a fair trade since I had more help then he did. I could use the other nobles to make trade and such go easier while Sesshoumaru had the final say in all things outside the court of law.

We reminisced on our previous attempts to find a breeder and could now laugh at some we had considered. Kagome brought with her new hope for us and our family. Soon we both would have had to go to a breeder for a heir before we became to old to see our children grown. Now that I knew I could have a full demon heir it eased many nobles fear of having my as a current ruler.

"You know Sesshoumaru we are truly a little old to be doing this."

"Why do you say that?" his voice curious.

"Well being the oldest hanyou that anyone knows of, no doctor knows when I will start to become infertile. I have had a few tests done over the years once they were able to determine that kind of thing and so far so good but I was getting more uncomfortable as each year passed."

"I see. I have never bothered to check but now that you point it out I realize that I have not been checking up on my own health. Though I am sure that isn't a problem considering I haven't hit my peak in power yet there might be other problems. I would hate though to subjugate myself to Doctor Weaver for tests now that she is annoyed with me."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that. I wonder how long she is going to hold that against you this time not telling Kagome about the Inu practices."

"This Sesshoumaru does not know but it would be to her advantage to let things go or she will find herself with much more work then usual."

"How will you manage that? I thought you were saying not long ago that every day seemed to get longer and longer?"

"Thanks to Kagome calming me and riding me of my stress I have found that In one morning I did the work of three days. I could easily shift that to bringing in more breeders and let her have a continuous line of tests and people to train rather then the small breaks between classes that I give her now."

"Ouch. I am glad you are my allay now Sess or I would have a lot of trouble now wouldn't I?"

"Yes little brother you would."

"Well…" the elevator suddenly beeped and both of us turned hoping to catch sight of Kagome's dress only to be met with a rather full looking off blue trench coat. My eyes trailed from floor to her face and I nearly dropped my jaw at just her face. Her hair was so delicately styled and so well done that it looked like it took more then a little over an hour and a half to do.

"Wow Kagome you look really good." I watched as she blushed and gave a small bow.

"I am glad you approve how 'bout you Sesshoumaru?"

"Your hair and face are pleasing Kagome but we wanted to see the dress."

"Nope. You two are going to be as surprised as everyone else."

"But Kagome…"

"Inuyasha I want to be able to concentrate on your reactions rather then everyone else's because otherwise I will probably embarrass you both. Please do it this way." Inuyasha sighed.

"I am okay with it, Sess?"

"I would still prefer to see the dress but if we must I will wait. Now are we all ready to go?"

"Yup." Kagome and I said with a smile.

"Then let us go."

Break to Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. On the chair heading to the presentation.

We were almost to the concert hall and I had a sudden fluttering in my stomach. I was unsure if it was me or if I felt it through the bond but I believe it would be better not to ask for if it was me I did not want to know. I mentally prepared my speech again in my head for the announcement. Kagome and Inuyasha were having a quiet conversation about sitting arrangements and where she would be seated. I glanced at her through the side of my eyes trying to catch a glimpse of her dress but it was to no avail. I know Mrs. Dunn would never make something inappropriate but I couldn't help but feel that this dress was going to be important somehow and not being able to judge whether it will be good or bad bothered me.

The chair came to a stop and we got out and Inuyasha left with a chaste kiss to his side of the building to his seat on the Eastern edge. Kagome placed her arm in his and they ascended to the top of the building in order to make their way down to his seat.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"I hate to ask this question now but Joanne mentioned something that I find interesting."

"Indeed?"

"She said that for a time you and Inuyasha fought over me when you would drink together."

"Yes." I offered no comment.

"Well I guess my question would be as to why? Why fight over me once I was gone? Why care?" I felt a sigh build in me but I did not release it.

"I could not admit to myself when you were here that you had the cleanest and purest scent. I did not want to believe the stories your friends told. It was much easier to delude myself that the objects you had came from the continent rather then the future. I could believe magic connecting two places since there were several in Japan but the future? No, I would not believe that humans had taken over as my brother had said."

"Oh? That still does not…" I placed a finger to her lips.

"Let me finish Kagome." She nodded. "I refused to believe you were from the future for that meant my father was right and that the path I was on was wrong. I told my father the night before he left that I was on the path of ultimate conquest. If it were true, and you were from the future, it meant that I had failed and if what your companions said was true no one remembered youkai at all. Or at least not any of our stories or culture. Even our bones seemed to go missing. Once things settled down a little after your disappearance Inuyasha mentioned that something seemed off and once we investigated around the country several human inventions that we knew took time and money to build were left to rust. Guns from china were thrown down and swords resumed their honored place. Inuyasha said that in the future you mentioned you were afraid for him to be seen for someone might 'shoot' him." I sighed then trying to organize my thoughts.

"Every invention we salvaged and tried out polluted the earth, so we decided that it was part of your wish. It left usually some thing foul in the air and we studied closely the change humans underwent. No longer wasteful they only hunted for food and clothing rather then sport. Animals that were hunted for their pelts were left alone to regroup their numbers. It was a startling change that no one realized how far humans had begun to interfere in our lives. Our food sources were almost wiped out and if that happened many would have had to hunt humans which would have lead to humans hunting us."

"Inuyasha and I wondered at the smaller amounts of youkai for years until it seemed their was a sudden surge in births and life in our ranks. Courts sessions that had begun to be held less and less often now were speeding up again as there was now offspring to arrange marriages for. Courts were given new life and treaties with humans to ensure our prey was left alone began. Dealings continued and peace between us though strained at times was never broken."

"Before all the signs showed themselves I knew that I had tried to kill you when I first met you because I felt the pull. My father had described it as a pull he felt to be near Izayoi. Instead of following it as my father had I resisted and tried to kill you before it became to strong. Inuyasha must have felt the same pull for he tried to avenge you with a fierceness I would have never attributed to him. My father researched this 'pull' and found that Inus had a knack for finding compatible mates and if one or more of us felt a pull then it meant that person had something to add to our blood line. Of course that went against all my beliefs at the time. I refused to add more human blood." Kagome's face began to dawn in understanding.

"Inus knew instinctively that youkai had to freshen the blood in our veins in order to survive. Our senses were keen and instincts ran deep. As one of the oldest youkai kinds in existence we were part of a baser kind then most. So again after you left the pull became stronger and we both knew that it was hopeless to resist. For a while we fought about who would bring you into the blood line but your Kit had made a valid point you would take neither if we fought against each other. So we agreed to pack law which allows a more liberal mating between the alpha and beta males with a female."

"So you see we have waited though once Inuyasha believed we passed your time and missed you somehow or that you were killed the pull died down. Till roughly about a 150 years ago it seemed to die all together. So it left us without a possible mate and the breeder program was finally coming on line. So we decided to wait a little longer to see if we could find a breeder since none could compare to you."

"In my office that day I was not expecting to find you, it took me a while to realize who you really were and my brother's mention to not let you leave slid the last missing piece into place. I had already decided to offer you the position and it was good to know that Inuyasha would appear to agree with me. Though your scent was similar to the past it had changed and was more powerful. I thought you a reincarnation perhaps with the same name."

"Wow. I never realized…" Kagome seemed to struggle for words. "I think I know why the call died out. I think you should have taken it as hope for it meant I would be coming sometime not that I was gone. That is around the time my grandfather and mother came into the picture so my family was beginning to reform like they had 400 years ago. Though I guess it does not matter since I am here and we are now together but it is an interesting tale."

Kagome's P.O.V.

We arrived at the building and Inuyasha went off to his side while I followed Sesshoumaru. We traveled up a few stair cases till we reached his door. The crescent moon was engraved over head and silver drapes. Inside the door was another stair lit brightly with torch shaped lights.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going? I thought your door way entered upon your seat?"

"No we have to descend down a little. While the dragons built this building well it was determined that the platforms inside did not match the outer one. A shift in the mold left the top part without the landings and so they installed the Video projection, a hologram I believe it is called, in the missing space so once we reach the cameras everyone will be able to see us no matter where they sit." Sighing in disbelief that the science fiction of my life was now reality I just followed along and decided that the future couldn't hold that many more surprises.

Once we cleared the covered stair case we entered right upon the largest landing on our side of the building. Gilded chairs and a long table was before us. The entire building was done in streams of fabric making it look like an ancient festival with banners on the railings. In the middle was the glass floor and it had been cleaned and lowered to only a third of the way up. There were more houses here then what I was supposed to learn and each landing I could see mostly youkai and only one human per every so many landings. It was like a huge silly silo like the ones that were a carnival ride where it would spin you around and you would stick to the wall. Dizzying though it was I kept my head high as someone handed a clip to Sesshoumaru.

"Welcome to my presentation Youkai houses of Japan. I greet the human parliament and the press. My Breeder's name as some of you know is Kagome Higurashi of the sunset shrine of the city here in Tokyo. My brother and I plan to share the cost and the responsibility of taking care of her. She is as of now equal status to the lower houses alphas. Respect shall be given and insults shall end your life tonight. Now Kagome." I stepped up to his side and his hands went to the clasp on my coat. Slowly he removed and revealed the dress that I had chosen to see myself given life upon the hologram projector as over thirty feet tall. Everyone could see a full 360 degrees of me as I smiled and gave a low bow to the crowd. The silence was almost deafening but slowly the applause started and I looked for the source to see my mom and Inuyasha on the other side of the building clapping for me. Tears blurred my vision for a moment before pushing them back. Tonight I was no longer the hand of fate but here I stood creating my Fate for the first time. I felt the pride coming from the brothers and I could feel Inuyasha's hungry gaze. Smiling I lifted my hands as ceremony demanded.

"I come before the Youkai Courts and the Human parliament to Announce my new place in society. I shall give friendship freely to those that offer and my sword to those who deny me."

End of Chapter 72

7-4-06

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Clapping my hands, I couldn't help but admire Kagome. The dress was absolutely in-fucking-creditable! That she displayed her mark so proudly and the design of the stars was obviously showing what kind of male she preferred. I could almost hear Kouga shouting about how I influenced her dress and this time all I would do is smile and nod. That would throw the mongrel off. We never did get along and I know Sango and Miroku thought it was because we were to much alike though leave it to Shippo of all people who truly got it. It wasn't that we were alike per say it was that dogs and wolves instinctually did not mix well especially when there is a female involved. Luckily I conveniently forgot to send him and invitation. (chuckles to himself) Let him see the news clip if he even got that up in the mountains. The idiot still preferred his cave though it was much nicer then it used to be with indoor plumping finally installed and a few other connivances.

When she offered up the ritual saying I couldn't help but swell with pride at my bitch. My youkai side was in total agreement that though the dress was nice it would look even better on my floor. I suddenly felt like I had an entire nights sleep when my youkai blood boiled in my veins knowing that this was our female. The problem was that I had to wait to see if she had the energy tonight to complete our bonding. However, the energy was put to good use for now keeping my eye out for any mummers of even slight disagreement so that I was prepared later in the year for the challenges. Though the concert hall was large I could easily hear for the most part up to my half of the building. The problem was that with so many people I was unsure I would catch all those whose feelings were less then agreeable.

Scanning the crowd for the known trouble makers I saw their unhappy faces. Tanka the leader of the Kin Shingai was mumbling to himself though he didn't seem to be upset. Several others from the known unloyal houses were obviously upset and I could see though not hear clearly their arguments. Turning back to my brother and Kagome I saw them seated as everyone stopped clapping and resumed their positions.

"Now that I have your attention this Sesshoumaru's wishes everyone a pleasant meal." My brother clapped his hands once and the servers came out. In minutes everyone had their food and was chatting quietly. My uncle was to his left with one seat open for me later. While Kagome's family was shown to their seats now at my table.

"Mr. Takahashi it is good to see you again." Said O-dori Higurashi. Her son and her father bowed as they took their seats.

"Good to see you all. Was your trip comfortable?" the manners Rin pounded into my head kicking in.

"Oh it was fine. It is great to see her finally happy in life. The past few years have been so hard on her. The glow that my daughter once had it back and brighter then ever. I was worried for a while that she choose to become a house breeder instead of a regular one. Some have had problems adjusting to your way of doing things. I feared she would be over whelmed in the preparations but she seems fine."

"My brother took care of everything but her dress Mrs. Higurashi, well that and her furniture. She knew what she wanted so it was all done in just a few days truthfully the most stressful thing she has done is train." I said hoping to avoid the questionable poisons and deaths that had happened.

"Oh? I heard of the break in and destruction of the security in the building was that exaggerated by the press or was it truly that bad?" her voice held a mild reproach fullness that could lead to problems if I wasn't careful.

"Unfortunately it was understated so that no one would attack us but the people were after something in our safe and not your daughter." Hoping to deter her with that I was not really surprised when she continued on as if I said nothing.

"Under stated? What happened?" her tine changed to worry again.

"Basically they ripped the guard station to shreds and fried all security wiring to the lower floors so no one would notice them blasting the safe. Luckily we had moved the item in question to some where safer. As I said it wasn't your daughter per say that they wanted it was what we had. I believe they thought that we would be too preoccupied with the preparations to notice at first but my brother is a perfectionist and had things down on paper and favors lined up so it only took a few calls and trips to the dress makers to really pull everything together. We were still caught unaware since no one has tried to take anything from us in centuries but we had a fast reaction time considering the circumstances." I hoped I had made my voice as soothing as possible.

"I see so my daughter was with you then and not in danger?" she asked.

"Yes. We would never let harm intentionally befall Kagome Mrs. Higurashi. Life in the houses is not for all but she had made remarkable progress in her training and I believe she will win her challenges at the ball. Maybe a little worse for wear but alive and healthy. After that the most danger she will be in hopefully is child bearing." Pink tinted Mrs. Higurashi's cheeks as she nodded her head. I guess being a little to frank with her caused her to blush.

"Well said my boy! I wish to see a great many grandchildren my daughter here refused to raise more then two. Said that it was enough." Said grandpa slapping O-dori's back as she gave a indignant cough.

"Mom always said Kagome was to much of a handful. Couldn't keep her pinned up for she would cry until she was either picked up or let out." Well that explained a lot, when I tried to keep her in the past then, would have been more helpful then though, would have saved me a lot of 'sits'.

"I'll have to remember that Souta. Thanks for the tip." I winked at him and he grinned back at me.

"So what do we do now?" asked Souta.

"After dinner I will join my brother and our uncle will watch over you. Wouldn't want any youkai to kidnap you and make us loose our breeder hey?" I was half joking half serious.

"Really! Why does anyone care that Kagome is your breeder? I mean it's not like she is pretty or anything." For that O-dori hit the back of his head but he was unrepentant.

"Your Sister is very pretty Souta and I will have to remind her of that later." Giving him another wink I watched as his mouth formed an 'O' as he realized what I meant before squinting and mouthing the word 'ew'. Laughing I finished my meal and so did everyone else. I had never really sat down to dinner with Kagome's family and it was kinda nice. I was looking forward to the start of my own family though.

Suddenly I heard a whisper that didn't sound happy and I jerked my head to the right. Narrowing my eyes I tried to listen for anything more but there was nothing but snickering now. I saw to dark heads several tiers below me that seemed like the culprit but I couldn't be sure. Noting the family colors I tried to listen more closely instead of day dreaming about tonight.

The rest of the meal went quietly and I heard nothing more from anyone that sounded suspicious. The chatter from Kagome's family was interesting to say the least. Instead of sticking me with sutras like the first time round grandpa was actually asking me about me life and what exactly me and my brother did as the lords of the east and west. It was nice to actually talk to him and he had a few ideas that made sense about how to deal with the local human political parties and mentioned the motives some had that weren't public knowledge. It turned out the Kagome's grandfather was a retired politician and dealt with things only on a local level but had helped maintain the peace and helped demons regain some of our rights. No one questioned the ruling lords and their rights but the lesser known demons and the less powerful were almost like humans except that we had a mental beast and most could change forms. Not all demon families were wealthy either and for a long time benefits from their jobs and for schooling were much lower then humans.

It seemed strange that grandpa was so accepting of me this time round but I realized that it was Kagome's grandfather that had instilled in her the right and the wrong. Her ability to accept people came from her mom and grandfather but it was her grandfathers honor and pride that seemed to influence her the most. She had told me in the past that her grandfather had a great many things he said were from demons and instead of us being myths he was actually able to meet us and live beside us so Kagome's memories of his wild stories were more based in real life now that he actually had real stories to tell about his own life.

It hadn't seemed to really matter to Kagome that she had only awoken to this life less then 11 days ago. She adapted as she had when she first came to the past and quickly set her priorities. She had been cheated a little when it came to how she had expected things to turn out but it was nice that my brother and I had a real relationship that she had hoped for. Though sharing her was a little heart wrenching it seemed better this way in some aspects for she would not get the remaining stigmatism of being a hanyous mate no matter my position or power. She would be able to live a life of comfort that I was unable to offer her before and safety that ensure rather then worry over.

Things were quiet as the meal came to a close and desserts were served. I knew within the next few minutes the orchestra would begin to play and Kagome would acknowledge the bond before the other lords and the mingling and jockeying for power would begin.

On cue the orchestra began the first few notes and I watched as Kagome stood and returned to the front of the dais she was on. Closing her eyes I watched as she began to glow and murmurs again raced through the crowd and some speculated that she would only touch Sesshoumaru since I was across the room. And I was unsure if she cold stretch her power that far as well.

Her hands raised and she clasped them in prayer and a line thickly formed between her and my brother and one started to reach out to me. I was slightly startled to see it cover the distance so quickly and strongly. Everyone could easily see it even without the projection and it glowed brightly filling a small area around it like a dim light bulb. It was even more startling to actually see it reach me a few minutes later and it touched my heart and I felt the connection solidify and our hearts beat a one. Three hearts beet for another minute or so and the light and the power carefully faded away leaving a small trail of what humans would call pixy dust floating not golden in the air.

The applause again was random and again not truly heart felt but there. I stood and began making my way across the room as the Kotos began to play. One of the few truly unchanged instruments he listened half heartedly as they played the ancient march song that belonged to my house. It was a battle of strings the west's music was softer then the east which was more rowdy and playful. It was a joining of houses in one sense because we shared the same breeder and a meeting of the two since I was Sesshoumaru's brother. Over all the musicians finally came to a compromise and by the time I reached the middle my uncle met me. For a moment we stood in front of each other and finally he gave a slight bow and we each took a pace to our lefts and continued on.

It was a symbolic gesture to show that I now trusted my uncle to rule in my place and though he was only holding it for tonight it was not lost to the other hoses that something else had changed and the bickering that had separated us was over. I could not help the half smile that came to my face as I finally reached Kagome and my brother. To see her up close was even more breath taking then the hologram projection. She smiled that smile I had come to love and felt my heart skip beat. Sitting down we waited for the first group to approach. After all the major lords had come we would head back down to the glass floor and mingle until about midnight give or take an hour.

Lord Kanjinbo of the south and his few loyal advisors were the first to approach. The cat youkai was always trouble but he kept himself respectful this time and only murmured his congratulations on us taking a breeder. He moved on as quickly as he could and I felt a strange warning in my gut about him but it was minor at this time and I figured that though he needed watching he was harmless at the moment.

Lord Enti of the north was next and he was a strange one. His hair reminded me of fire and was always changing color no matter the light. He had to be the most womanizing male I had ever seen or heard of. His harem of female horse youkai reviled any collections through out history. His family had to break into seven groups one for each continent. He was almost personally responsible for bringing back the fire steeds from the brink of extinction. Now they were the largest group of any youkai species for his sons and daughters were just as virile as he was. As he made his way over I saw his nostrils flaring and couldn't figure out why.

When he reached our seats I saw him stare at Kagome for a moment and I saw him eyeing her necklace. As I started to get upset he finally lowered himself to his knees and whispered, 'Mistress.' Shock floated through me and it took a moment to figure out what he was talking about. But it seemed Kagome knew.

"Enti." She said civilly. "I hear you have done well. It is good to see that you obeyed me last wish. Have you been happy?" leave it to Kagome to always worry over someone else's happiness.

"Yes mistress. You're last words to me were so long ago. I was unsure you would remember."

"For you it has been long Enti. Have you decided what you wish to do yet?"

"I wish to remain as lord of the north. The people respect me and we have caused little trouble for the brother's of the fang as you requested. My family has grown to proportions I never figured I would live to see. I thank you. For my freedom."

The pieces were quickly coming together. Enti was the horse demon we fought together in the past. In the clean up of the final battle Kagome had shot that annoying little twerp and removed a curse from the demon horse. Since she won the right to sit upon his back she had done something in minutes that allowed the horse to go free. I never connected that Enti to the lord of the north. He had only taken over once he had a large enough family and only came into power four hundred and some years ago.

The silence is what made me realize that the entire conversation had been heard by the entirety of the concert hall. A sudden fear awoke in me and realized that there was no way to explain this to everyone. It was Shippo that saved us all. Some how he got up on the podium and changed himself into a replica of the lord and said in a demanding voice.

"What are you doing Fox?" Another quick cast illusion made the demon lord into himself. "This is not the time for jokes!" and suddenly the hall erupted into laughter and the two disappeared for a while and came back and they quickly acted like it was a trick and everyone seemed to lighten up after that. A quick save by my soon to be adopted son. I never loved him more.

End of 73


	7. The party!

K

Kagome's P.O.V.

It was a faux pas of massive proportions on my part, and while no one would ever really believe that I was the one nine hundred years ago to free him, it would make for some uncomfortable questions later. So while the murmurs about what happened circulate, I watched my son hide from them all.

After the narrow escape with Enti and Shippo stepping in things went smoother. Shippo's family was the next one to pass us and the knowing looks in their eyes was enough to make me smile and wave to each of them. I was unsure of all their names as of yet and all but four had their mates on their arms. Following them was Kin's children and mate who also smiled at me. It was nice to know that their were friendly faces in the crowd. At the end Kin and my mom would come as Inuyasha went back to his seat on the other side of the building.

The loyal houses of the West were next and they all bowed and spoke approvingly. It was easy to see that while they looked upon me with some suspicion but the fact the their were going to be finally heirs to the east and west eased their minds. Then the not so loyal houses slowly approached.

Being that the friendliest faces I was going to see for a while had passed the butterflies that had settled down stirred again in my stomach. I was half expecting some kind of attack, which had yet to happen and while not everyone was exactly welcoming none were trying to actively harm me tonight either. Which was all to the good in my book. I enjoyed sitting with the brothers and felt somewhat complete in knowing that my adopted son had raised a loving family and had not suffered unduly form me having to leave. While I had yet to meet them all I was happy to note that they all seemed eager to meet me. Shippo had had his hands tied in trying to keep them away tonight so that their enthusiasm wouldn't reveal my secrets.

Afterwards Lord Kanjinbo and his mate nodded as they passed and then my family came to sit at our table. As they sat down the music continued to play and it was a moment of respite from the crowds that would soon be flowing through. Smiling at my mom I knew that she was proud of me.

"What was that all about dear?" asked Odori. I was embarrassed beyond mortification when my mother asked me that. She had no idea about the true past and that was how I wanted it to stay but since this was my doing I had to try and not lie to me mother.

"We met before mom." Like over nine hundred years ago. "I remind him of the woman that set him free from his self imposed prison of serving the strongest demon of all. Do you remember the story of Naraku mom?"

"That was an evil tale my dear I told you not to read that book!"

"But have you read it?"

"Of course I have it is a popular piece of history since the house you have now joined helped bring it down. I read the book when I was attending school but it seems more and more like a fairy tale as the years go by because demons have become much less blood thirsty and power hungry. The powers that both hanyous possessed seemed a little bit exaggerated."

"What part mom? Surely you believe the power of the wind scar and the power to create from cast off flesh?"

"While I can not say what dark mikos and evil hearted demons can and can't do with their powers, the wind scar just seems to be bigger then life you know." She shrugged her shoulders. "Slaying a hundred lesser demons at a time seems so wasteful of life and who could get them all together in attacks such as that in the past? We have ways to corral them now for food for stronger demons that need their food with energy but when they were all wild? No, unbelievable. Besides an attack that large would surely change the landscape if it was used a frequently as history says. And while there are places that have strange features it doesn't look like anything but what earth quakes and ice bergs could do."

I giggled at her reasoning and shook my head side to side. "Mom you do realize that it wasn't the house of Takahashi that brought Naraku down but it was these two. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were there when Naraku was defeated. The wind scar's power could be directed into the air which it was mostly because that is where the most of the demons came from. That and Naraku had an ego complex that make him float or fly everywhere he went. If anything the story wasn't written from a human's point of view because it glossed over the injuries and the length of time it took."

My mom who knew I mentioned the age of them before seemed to finally grasp that they were the ones who fought and that what might seem so impossible was very possible then. Questions built inside her eyes and I knew we would have to have this discussion another time because of the ears trying to listen in. I waved her way and pointedly looked to the sides and she quickly snapped to attention and realized what I did. She nodded once and we went back to regular conversation as to who was who that was coming up next and whether they were loyal to the brothers or not.

Everything was going well or at least until those girls came giggling up the isle. Something told me that they would be trouble and I did not doubt them as they sent glares my way. The girl in front was of average modern height which was around five foot nine. Her hair was a very unique blend of black and purple. She had a clover on her cheek and most distracting green line on her chin that looked for all the world like a mini goatee. She was pretty in that high school popular girl way but not a knock out.

She and her companions glared even more strongly at me as then came almost even with our table. I knew that I won a lot of hate today for supposedly 'bagging' the two biggest bachelors in Japan. Unless the women were gay or happily mated/married then all the single girls and probably a few men were mad at me. Which was unusual, since usually I made people love me. However, I was not going to let them get to me and these chicks were going down if they said one word.

The brother's growl got louder as they approached and while flattered I wanted to take them down. I wanted to prove that I was a top bitch and not some wench that saved herself to become a house breeder. While I was comfortable with the brothers I needed to show the people here tonight that I was an equal and not a wilting flower. So I placed a hand on their arms and whispered to let me handle it. They did not disappoint me for as soon as the front chick got close enough she covered her mouth but was still loud enough to hear.

"Look at the wench; she thinks she's all mighty because she has her two guard dogs."

This whining bitch thought she had the right to complain about me? Now that just plain pissed me off. I may still be learning the ins and outs of youkai court life but one thing I did understand was insults.

"Well look it's a wench who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. She thinks she's all mighty because she's daddy's little girl." I was unsure how it got so quiet so quick but the concert hall was silent and I looked around to make sure it wasn't a dream. Because, somehow, whoever controlled the microphone was able to turn it up loud like during the Enti situation and presentation for now everyone knew there was a fight going on.

"Are you looking for a lesson girl?"

"No but I believe that you are."

"Oh why is that?"

"You're either brave, over confidant, or just plain stupid. I sit here beside two of the most power youkai in this place and you think to say they are just guard dogs. Now if I had the lack of intelligence to insult a ruling lord I would have at least made sure not to say it to their faces." I paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you believe that you are a better choice?" She stared at me as if to say of course she was a better choice since she was a pure youkai bitch. Not some fancy smancy miko.

"As least I come from a respectable youkai family miko. It was by luck of birth you are here. Your kind is to be used by us and by that luck you are useful to youkai. Do not let it go to your head."

"Hmm. I suppose you are right. I was born a Miko and it was by chance that the brothers choose me. And not some else long ago but the question you have to ask yourself is, if you come from said respectable family and you weren't chosen, does it means either you are weak or you didn't wait." Again I paused for effect. "So which is it? Hmm? I, however, not only waited but am powerful to boot. Wish to try me?" she growled at me and bared her pretty little white teeth at me. Not having long dangerous canine teeth or even shark teeth make the expression stupid on a human body.

"You are a mortal entering a Youkai ruled world you know nothing! Are you ready to face the violence of instincts and ready to submit to those you have signed your body over too? Do you believe that you will be happy surviving such things?"

Confused though I was, the anxiety that I felt through the bond didn't help matters, but I kept the raising panic in check and looked confidently at the bitch. My emotions weren't so easily manipulated any more thanks to Naraku. It was obvious that the brothers had yet to discuss this so called lack of control but I trusted them and not her so I called her bluff as I sent a wave of reassurance towards the brothers.

"It seems other human women have survived and still serve other houses. I am sure any thing I do with the brothers will not leave me permanently scared. You are trying to shake a foundation of trust that we have in each other. I am sure any over sights will be taken care of in the privacy of our own rooms tonight. To bad you will never find out."

Her spine straightened with a crisp sound and her head went higher as she looked down on me and marched off. Sound slowly came back as houses again whispered among themselves. I realized then that I was standing and took a seat. The rest of the houses seemed to fly by and whether that was by youkai increasing speed or that my min wandered I didn't know for sure. Supper was served as soon as the last house was introduced. I hoped that I wasn't required to remember all of these faces the next time I saw them. Lessons had only gotten so far.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. .

After Kagome returned to her seat, I announced for supper to be served. I listened closely to the audience for any that would offer challenge early as I watched Kagome talk to my brother and her family. Idle chit chat that calmed my blood. As I watched though Kagome only moved her food around her plate and not really eating it. Opening the link through her mark I asked, 'Why are you not eating?'

'This food is not safe for my consumption.'

'What is wrong with it?' I was getting angry that someone would dare to harm my breeder at my own table.

'Poison I believe. What kind I am not sure but I am willing to bet nothing good.'

'Are you hungry? Do you wish me to get you a fresh plate?'

'If is was not to much trouble. You wore me out today and lunch was not as much as I would have eaten.'

'My apologies for not noticing earlier Kagome. It is my job to make sure you are fed and taken care of. I will send my guard for a fresh plate and to take that one to the lab for testing. If might give us a clue who did it depending on the poison.'

'Very well Sesshoumaru.'

"My breeder seems to wish to try the other main course plate. My guard will fetch her a new one and take this one back." I took her plate and handed it to my head guard. I gave him a look and he nodded knowing what I wanted. It was going to take a little bit. I talked some more until he returned.

Kagome's P.O.V.

After my new plate arrived I tested it again with my power and nose. This one was safe so I began eating my food almost silently I let the brothers control the conversation and tried to keep it away from any questions the bitch might have sparked in my mom and grandfather. Inuyasha was regaling my mother with stories of first hand information of the American Hippie movement. Though it turned to children and then to my most embarrassing moments as a child and no matter what I did my mom continued the story.

Glaring at Inuyasha and promising pain with my eyes if he continued he just smirked and asked.

"So what did you do after you found Kagome filthy after her attempt to bake?"

"Well believe it or not the cookies were good and edible, however, sanitary I can not say. The kitchen looked like a haunted mansion with the baking powder everywhere and making it look like years of dust and then the bare footprints in it. The oven had so much caked on the insides I was surprised it was warm enough to cook the cookies. I almost had to buy a new stove. After making her clean up most of the mess I took her directly upstairs and tried to get this sticky mixture out of her hair. It was almost impossible and found only oil would bond with it and loosen it up enough to get out of her hair. I was scared to let that stuff go down the drain so I filled buckets and took it directly to the water treatment facility. They said it was a very complicated mixture to break down and charged me a heck of a lot to get it done. However, Kagome learned her lesson and never tried to cook alone again." Laughter was heard round the table and my cheeks heated and I slid down a little in my chair. I hated being the laughingstock of a group.

"I can well imagine the trouble she got into and probably still attracts trouble no?" Inuyasha teased me. My fist punched his shoulder almost as hard as I could and he rubbed it but still grinned at me. My mom's eye's widened at our behavior.

"Don't worry mom he is all bark and no bite."

Inuyasha chuckled and so did Sesshoumaru which caught me by surprise but it was a pleasant sound. It made me smile to know that he could loosen up once in a while.

"I think your daughter is all bite and no bark Mrs. Higurashi." Said Sesshoumaru.

Crossing my arms and pouting, I was unprepared for Inuyasha to toss his arm around me and kiss my cheek.

"It's okay Gome we still love you."

"I am not all bite and no bark! You two are just impossible. Aren't they mom? Tell them that a lady is always right when it comes to these things."

"Well I would be happy to dear but you grew up a tom boy and not the lady I tried to raise you to be." My mother smiled at me and I knew then that she wasn't on my side. Another round of laughter at me just what I always wanted. Grr..

After that conversation it moved on to other things and I allowed my mind to drift for a little bit. I took in that amazing sights again and couldn't believe that all this was because on me. A better history and a better world, I thought, as I giggled to myself.

After supper the cardinal Lords came over and my family left. I hugged my mom and ruffled Souta's hair. My grandfather gave me a stiff bow and I could see the pride he had for me in his eyes. It was nice to have him still here mentally and not creating crazy excuses like before. It was a good feeling to know that though he forgot what I had done that he was still proud of my choices today.

"My fellow lords you heard the words spoken tonight do you have any objections to our choice in a breeder?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have no problems Lord Sesshoumaru. I approve whole heartedly." Said the northern Lord Enti.

"And you Lord Kanjinbo?"

"While tonight has been different then what we have come to expect I can not say that your breeder has not proven herself thus far. So I will give my approval for you to take Breeder Higuarshi as yours."

"So mote it be. My gratitude for agreeing with my brother and I. Now we shall mingle with the rest of those present until it is time to leave." We all bowed to each other and left our table to roam about. As far as I knew we had no set path though we avoided the areas Inuyasha pointed out on my last visit and talked quietly with quite a few people.

The night ended on a better note then the day began and before I knew it, it was time to leave. Yawning quickly behind my hand I nodded at the last group of people as we headed to the sidewalk. Inuyasha called a chair and we sat together going back our new home. I was curled up between the brothers with my head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So did I do well tonight guys?"

"Yeah Gome you did." Inuyasha said teasingly.

"Good. After all the work you guys put into this and the Work Mrs. Dunn did I am glad it turned out well."

"Rest Kagome we will carry you up if we have to. Do you want to be awoken once we get home?"

"Hmm. Are we meeting Shippo's family tomorrow?"

"No the day after that. A few of the last kits had to make a other arrangements to attend. So it was postponed." said Sesshoumaru.

"Then I would like to be yes." As I dosed off.


End file.
